


Sanvers AU : Heartlines

by LaurysPrince



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is here to help her heal, Communication, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Healing Maggie, Hurt Maggie Sawyer, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Kara and Maggie roommates, Lena Kara Maggie BFF, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Maggie Sawyer Centric, Maggie has Issues, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers AU: Singer! Alex, Sanvers Endgame, Smut, T/W in chap 8 and 13, make out, sanvers au, smut begins in chapter 9, toxic past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 182,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurysPrince/pseuds/LaurysPrince
Summary: Sanvers AU : Alex is the lead singer of an all-girl band called Heartlines. Maggie is a broken heart who just wants to accept someone's love again.Based on this (my) Twitter post :  https://twitter.com/SanvEOErs/status/1031180817341534208?s=19Elaborated Story : Maggie was saved from a toxic and abusive relationship by Lena few months ago. She's slowly taking her life back in hands, but still deals with a lot of insecurities.Everything changes the night she's dragged in their favorite Pub by Kara Lena and Winn, and she discovers the band Heartlines. She would have never imagined the lead singer to be her roommates big sister : Alex Danvers, who came back after months of touring.Maggie wants to be loved again but is afraid of giving her heart to someone.Alex has a lot of love to offer and only wants to help Maggie heal.





	1. Maggie Sawyer

**Author's Note:**

> I tweeted this Sanvers AU on Twitter, people seemed to like the idea, so I wrote it.
> 
> https://twitter.com/SanvEOErs/status/1031180817341534208?s=19
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction is necessary :  
> Where does Maggie comes from ?  
> Where is she now ?  
> Who is here for her ?

 

 

Maggie Sawyer used to live in New-York. The dynamic of this city was as unique as any other big city in the world, and being a Detective there promised her a busy professional life. But since the break-up, everything about this City reminded her of Melinda.

 

“It’s like all the colors faded away little by little.” She had tried to explain to Dr. Olivia Sanchez the first time they met in her Office.

 

It’s Lena who recommended the Dr. Sanchez to Maggie when she first came to National City for a good needed break from New-York.

 

 

The Luthor had been Maggie’s best friend since Maggie took care of a delicate case of hers. Lena was visiting New-York for a professional meeting and had been accused of financial controversy.

Maggie ended up proving Lena’s innocence and they celebrated the whole night, drinking until the both of them fell asleep on a bench facing the great canal. They woke up with a headache and their fate was sealed the moment Maggie held Lena’s hair when the great and elegant CEO threw up in a public trash bag.

 

That story was already 5 years old, but they would still laugh about it today.

And Maggie had met Melinda 3 years after this amazing night, on a cold November morning. They stayed together for 2 years. And to Lena’s knowledge, everything was fine.

But it wasn’t always fine.

The only mistake Maggie ever made in her friendship with the good Luthor, was to have never told Lena about the physical abuse that started a year after she met Melinda and went on until last December.

 

Until the 3rd of December, to be specific.

 

The 3rd of December, that was when Lena wanted to make a surprise visit to Maggie after not seeing her for almost 5 months. But instead of seeing a radiant beautiful and ambitious woman, she found bruises on her arms, and persistent old pain in her legs, and weakness in her whole body, as well as those anxious bags under her eyes and the pale skin of someone who’s lost all joy to live.

Lena had been with an abusing man before, she knew about those signs, but she cut it all off before he he a second chance.

And she didn’t hesitate here either

First, she stormed in the apartment and threw a hand to Melinda’s angry psychotic face swearing she'lldestroy her life and everything she ever built. Second, she grabbed Maggie's phone, her laptop, a coat and her perse, and she pulled Maggie out of here without looking back. And three, she ran far away from this toxic place with her broken friend and the few pieces of her life.

Only in the taxi cab she allowed herself to break into a worried and sadly powerless Lena. And she held Maggie in her arms as the broken girl cried every feeling she could: shame for never feeling strong enough to it on her own, apologies for never telling Lena, worries for never being able to escape Melinda’s tight grip, and gratefulness for Lena to not judge her a second and help her right away to get out of here without asking a single question.

 

So instead of staying in New-York that night, Lena bought two tickets to fly back to National City with Maggie. She didn’t ask for anything except her trust. They jumped in the first plane together and Lena brought Maggie home with her, safe.

There, Maggie could count on the innocent and kind 15 year-old teenage girl named Ruby, who also lived in the Luthor’s Mansion. Apparently, Ruby’s mother was gone since the end of November on a tour, and she couldn’t take her daughter because of school.

 

Following her rescue mission, Maggie slept in Lena’s arms for 2 weeks.

After spending Christmas with Lena and Ruby, who introduced her to a Kara bubbly-fun Danvers and a Winn adorably-nerdy Schott as well as a bunch of other friends, Maggie insisted on sleeping on the couch. But Lena was an amazing stubborn friend, and she transformed an old office room into a bedroom for Maggie.

For her time spent in the Luthor’s house, Ruby sometimes asked Maggie a little help with her homework, and cooked with her so Lena wouldn’t have much to do when coming back from work. Kara and Winn would visit a lot and accepted Maggie’s difficult period of life. The group would take Maggie to new places she might not know, such as the Green Martian: their favorite pub. They obviously considered her like a friend and Maggie started to feel comfortable enough around them to not worry to much about going out and have fun again.

 

 

For the beginning of the new year, Lena proposed Maggie to help her find a therapist in order to work on her trauma with a professional. For this, she introduced her to Doctor Olivia Sanchez, a friend of Lena’s own therapist. Maggie started going every week since. 

On January 15th, even if Lena said she didn’t mind having her at home, Maggie said she’ll try to find a place of her own in order to get herself a new start. Dr Sanchez said she should try to also get back to work, as a Detective, because this kind of workplace will provide stability as well as more sense of control. So, Maggie thankfully was transferred to the NCPD in the Science Division as a Detective. And when she explained she wasn't ready to live all on her own yet, Dr. Sanchez tried to compromise with Maggie’s need to find a place to live outside of Lena’s very secure place: a roommate.

 

 

Then in February, by a beautiful hazard, Maggie found a perfect “anonymous” roommate announce on one of National City’s Real Estate Ad site. Every announce was anonymous. Only information were the gender and age of the ones looking for roommates, how many roommates they could welcome, as well as a basic profile and a description of the place. It was like a dating site, matching profiles to find the perfect roommates. 

The third match for Maggie felt right. The place was nice, heart of the city, and not so far from her Precinct. The profile said a 28 years old woman, stable office hours, friendly, openminded, likes food and tv shows, and “told to be funny”. That comment made Maggie laugh so she proposed a meeting in the week. 

And on the 7th of February, she met with nonother than the shiny bubbly Kara Danvers. Of course, they both laughed when they saw each other. They didn’t even have to introduce themselves or anything, but they did spent time at the coffee together, just for the fun. Then Kara took Maggie to the apartment she moved-in recently, just so she could still have a first impression before making her decision. It was quick for Maggie to make the deal, and being with Kara was also reassuring.

They both set some basic rules of co-habitation and a very organized board for filling the fridge and laundry days, and talked about the bills, internet and Netflix payments. The annoying basics… But they knew if one couldn’t afford at some point, the other one would do it without hesitation. They were friends and decided this roomy situation would be pleasant and fun.

Maggie moved-in three days later. Lena gave her the pillow and cover she liked, as well as some kitchen tools and electronics. Winn surprised them with a very nice tv, and Ruby even made a watercolour painting for them to hang on the wall.

 

From there, Maggie started to finally feel like she was gaining control again. She was a Detective with an assignment, she had a home and bills to pay, responsibilities, and a social life with good supportive friends.

 

 

And after months since she left New-York, Maggie’s world was colorful again. Enjoyable. And what helped a lot was writing: Dr. Sanchez had recommended it on the second session. To write her feelings down, get them out of her head.

So, following this suggestion, Maggie bought a notebook and every time she’d come home, she would settle down in the living room for about 30 minutes and try to write down some deep thoughts. It was like the pen’s ink represented the heavy ropes pulling out of her, like she was getting lighter every time.

She found her style to be poetic. She liked to give elegant forms and beautiful turns to her writings, as her thoughts were messed up and ugly in her head. She liked them to be colorful too, because they felt too dark inside of her.

 

Since she had the notebook, she had 8 poems in stanza, and 13 prosaic ones. All of them were clearly about the time the long struggling period she spent with Melinda, how the relationship had evolved.

It still hurts deep down, and still affected her life. That’s why Maggie feels like she needs to keep on writing.

.  
.  
.  
. 

 

** PRESENT TIME, APRIL: **

 

 

Tonight, Maggie was carrying a rather weird feeling within herself. Usually, she’d sit down, think and doodle for 2 to 5 minutes on the left page, and then start writing on the right page when the inspiration kicked in.

But she had been staring at the page for 10 long minutes, and now the entire page was full of unrecognizable doodles of lines and curves and geometrical mess.

She knew today had been tough on her. Triggering: she was asked to take the case of a woman who wanted to file a report on her abusive ex-boyfriend who started to stalk her again recently.

Maggie was done with denial, she knew why she wanted to catch this man and throw him out of a window from the 10th floor. She knew why she told the woman to come back to the station whenever she needed to feel safe. Maggie knew she needed to feel like she could have a bit of control over this case. Because truthfully, she was still feeling like crap for never having the courage to ask for help, and this woman right there was 10 years younger and so much stronger.

 

“Stupid…” she said out loud.

 

And as soon as she realized she was blaming herself, Maggie pulled away from the desk, straightened her posture in the chair, and focused. Focused on the page next to the messy one, the incomplete page, blank page on which she had to throw negative thoughts and turn them into poetic curves. And she started thinking about the first therapy session she had with the Dr. Sanchez that occurred 3 months ago from now, in January.

.  
.  
.  
.

 

**FIRST THERAPY SESSION, JANUARY:**

 

 

“It’s like all the colors faded away little by little.”

 

“Go on with this metaphor?” Dr. Sanchez had asked in a sweet voice as she wrote the word ‘Colors >’ on her notebook.

 

“Okay hum… I remember I started adding more and more agave nectar in my coffee, because every new cup was getting more and more bitter than the previous one.” Maggie posed for a moment, a time she needed to try to get through the painful cognitive memories without breaking. “The sound of the crowd in the streets used to be a very unique orchestra, and now it’s barely a tolerable noise… At work the station used to be a very bright place, lights were almost aggressive, though it helped being in a luminous space with this kind of job. But then it started to fade, I started to pay more attention to the greyish walls and greyish computers... At home I used to take care of the plants, but then they died one by one. I didn’t feel like taking care of them. So, the apartment also lost a lot of colors. The flowers fell, and then the leaves followed. I had to get rid of them because it wasn’t pretty… As time passed and as we kept on hurting… my life lost its colors.”

 

Dr. Sanchez nods in a very comprehensive way. It didn’t surprise her later on to find out Maggie was into poetry. She was very good with words and images. She’d rather used metaphors and then explain it, than say brutally what kind of treatment she received from Melinda.

 

“Only colors I had were on me, really…” Maggie had said in a very small, almost whispering, voice. In shame, she looked down at her hands, stroking her own fingers. This was a self-comforting gesture.

 

Dr. Sanchez never forced Maggie to talk about the physical abuse. She’d find ways for Maggie to mention them and talk herself though it, but she never asked direct questions about it. The only thing she always made sure off was to comfort Maggie’s self-esteem after every mention of it.

 

“I can still hear a lot of shame in your voice.” She said to Maggie while closing the notebook slowly. “But you must always remember… not running away immediately is not something to be ashamed of. Just like not talking about it is not weakness. And offering your forgiveness and your trust every new morning after a violent night was not dumb either. You were not weak or dumb for not asking for help or for trying to work on the relationship, for thinking she could change. She was brutal and more manipulative than you were, because she wanted you under her control. Not because she was the strongest, but because she was the most vicious, and the one who was truly scared of her own insecurity. You were never the one to blame, for any of it. And I want you to never forget this. Understood?”

 

Everything she said, she said it with care and softness. So much that Maggie let some tears fall silently after she was embraced by the warm comfort of the Dr. Sanchez.

 

“Understood.” She answered, quietly but surely.

.  
.  
.  
.

 

** PRESENT TIME, APRIL: **

 

 

 

>   
>  _Next sunrise you masked the raven for a dove,_  
>  _Saying you regret everything you said._  
>  _And I kissed the black bird for your love,_  
>  _But you kept playing with my stings instead._
> 
>  

 

And just like that, Maggie had written and styled a whole new stanza in her notebook. The poem she was trying to structure was the most painful to write so far. She gave herself the challenge to create a whole piece of poetry, like a song, written on several days.

 

“I hope dinner is ready because I’m about to grab my arrow and get ourselves a cow!”

 

Maggie jumped the second she heard the smash of the door. The long lost memory of Melinda flipping doors shut after a fight she'd always lose… But she relaxed nervously when she realized it was nonother than the still very energized Kara Danvers coming in.

Maggie gave away a small laugh to hide the fear that just got triggered. Kara instantaneously froze when she saw the look in Maggie's eyes and how her skin lost its beautiful colors out of fear. She knew exactly what she accidentally did and started to panic.

 

“Oh God, Maggie I’m sorry, I completely… I mean- no- I didn’t forget, no, never. But I was just so excited and hungry I didn’t even think about-”

 

“Okay, slow down, Kara.” Maggie laughed softly again, this time truly reassured. “It’s okay, I was just really focused on my notebook. Really, it’s okay.”

 

“I’m really super sorry, though." Kara insisted again this time standing there with a very serious - but still anxious- voice. "Like- mega giga supra sorry.”

 

“Just-! Come here and eat!” Maggie said now gesturing her to quickly come sit with her at the kitchen counter. She got up from her chair after closing the notebook and pushing it aside. “I didn’t spend almost two hours cooking for us to be starving any longer!”

 

“You waited for me?” Kara asked completely panicked again, almost running through the apartment to reach the kitchen. “It’s almost 10 p.m.! I told you to just leave it in the fridge…!” and now she was just pouting because her roommate was fantastic and too good to her.

 

“Are you gonna be pouting the whole night?” Maggie asked, opening one of the pans on the hotplates and taking the well warmed-up preparation she made. “Because I don’t think you can eat MY burritos without at least giving me a smile.”

 

Kara was about to jump so high she could crash into the ceiling, but instead she just quickly ran into Maggie’s personal space and gave her a big and noisy smack on the cheek while warming her up with a tight hug.

 

“You’re the best!”

 

“Okay! Too much love, not enough eating!” Maggie laughed as she gave Kara the tortillas. “Now put this in the microwave so we can finally fill our stomachs.”

 

The blonde was more than happy to finish the job for Maggie to have some rest. She even set the table and insisted to be the one cleaning everything after.

They started to eat with a lot of talking. Maggie always started the 'how was your day' talk because she didn't want her bloody crime scenes and missing children to end the conversation. No, she wanted Kara too finish it with a good laugh about how her boss was so hard on her, how she had to check 5 times on internet if diabolic and ethic took a K or not, how one of the dudes in the office pranked his co-workers with a horn under the chair.

Maggie needed Kara's day to brighten up hers. And Kara knew it so she always told stories that would make her laugh.

 

But now, after they finished sharing their day, Kara was pouting in silence looking at the plates on the counter. She always felt a bit guilty when she would see Maggie preparing two different recipes.

 

“Oh, don’t make that face, Kara.” Maggie told her before she could put words on her thoughts.

 

“But I feel bad, you shouldn’t force yourself to cook meat just for me… I could just be vegan for a night, it wouldn't kill me you know...”

 

“Okay, first, I used to cook and eat meat until 7 years ago so I'm used to it. Plus, it’s for someone I really appreciate a lot. And just because I decided to stop eating meat, doesn’t mean I’m against meat eaters and nor am I against manipulating meat in the kitchen.” She said the same way the told Kara a dozen times already. And she started to wrap a new burrito for Kara because she young one always messed it up. “Second, I’m not vegan, I’m a vegetarian.”

 

“Okay, you always say that, but you eat vegan ice-cream and use hazelnut milk for our pancakes…” Kara mentioned, now confused.

 

“Because I’m lactose intolerant, and before you can ask, I don’t eat eggs alone because my digestive system can’t handle it.”

 

“Very nicely said.” The blonde smiled taking her perfectly wrapped burrito, then she moaned dramatically when she tasted the delicious food once again. “My God, Maggie, seriously how can you be so good at cooking meat without even tasting it?!”

 

“The key is good quality and local products. And the other key is my Aunt’s recipe.”

 

“I need your Aunt to adopt me please. Oh, wait, can I be adopted twice?” Kara started to - surprisingly - seriously wonder.

 

“Dammit, Kara, you’re the worst…!” Maggie said almost nervously because the girl seemed too comfortable with that kind of comment.

 

“Oh my God! Talking about adoption-”

 

“No, we are not getting a cat.” Maggie stopped her right away. They talked about it, like thousands of times, and it was a no-go with their busy lives.

 

“Okay, we will need to talk about that again... but that’s not what I wanted to say!” Kara quickly answered before getting excited and jumpy again. “My sister is back in town tonight! We absolutely have to go to the Green Martian!”

 

“Alexandra, right?” Maggie asked because she wasn’t sure.

 

“Alex. Never call her Alexandra. That’s Eliza’s favorite warning sign.” Kara warned her almost too seriously and Maggie made an “ah” face with a giggle. “But yeah! Alex will be at the Green Martian tonight, and we need to be there. Not negotiable.”

 

“Ugh… Kara, you know I adore you, but I-”

 

“Ah-Ah!” the blonde stopped with a finger toward Maggie’s mouth. “Nop! I don’t wanna hear any excuse. I want my amazing roommate to meet my amazing sister!” and even through Maggie’s pouting lazy sleepy pretexts, Kara would still give reasons. “Lena and Winn are coming! Everyone will be here to welcome her and the band back, it’s been like 5 months, come on!”

 

“Uuuugh…!” Maggie was trying to force the pouting to another level, but Kara wouldn’t let her win this fight with a lazy excuse to stay cozy on a Friday night. “Okay, fine!” she finally gave in, and Kara was the happiest champion of all wars.

 

“You’re the best!” the blonde giggled through victory.

 

“No, you’re just hard to resist.”

 

“I know!” she said all triumphant. “Now let’s go get dressed up!”

 

“Jeez… And I’m gonna have to deal with a second Danvers now…?” Maggie sigh in a smile as Kara was about to drag her into the bathroom for a modelling session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think ?
> 
> Chapter 2 >>>>> Maggie meets Alex


	2. When I'm only teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends go to the Green Martian to welcome Alex back in town.  
> Maggie is completely hypnotized by the lead singer of the group playing that night.  
> The singer is absolutely sure Maggie comes from Heaven and was sent for her tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "Laugh it Off" by Chelsea Jade :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CZdUvBcAHc

 

 

The Green Martian was always crowded on Friday nights. Pretty much every night, really, it was the best Pub downtown. But you had to be a well-informed local to know where to find it.

Maggie and Kara got out of their Uber at the corner of Barker Street and Rowan’s College Avenue, near the Theatre. Lena and Winn arrived together, probably coming directly from L-Corp, but they always had an outfit for emergencies in their lockers. Winn still had a bit of hair gel, but it looked like a good-looking messy haircut. Lena chose to keep her hair in a tight ponytail with a strand of hair out.

 

“Looking good, Miss Luthor.” Maggie joked around as Lena was showing off, swinging her way in a very well fitted tight black dress with a loose cleavage held by a golden ring.

 

“Well look at you now Sawyer, I could bet you’ll go home with at least three new numbers by the end of the night.” Lena told her, looking at her friend wearing a long-sleeves antique ruby dress and her brown heeled oxford boots.

 

“I think Kara could get some fun as well if she wanted too.” Winn answered while the blonde was spinning around for her cute white and floral dress to float delicately. “You’re too cute for this place.”

 

“Says the one in a well-fitted suit.” Kara told him while readjusting his collar. “Come on, let’s go, I’m sure she’s already there!”

 

“Hey, where’s Ruby?” Maggie then asked as they all started to go down the street.

 

“Oh, Pat drove her here two hours ago, she couldn’t wait to see her mother again."

 

"Oh her mother is back too?" Maggie wondered now.

 

"Yes, she's back tonight. You'll understand when you meet everyone... Sam came to pick Ruby here and took her to the bar with her.”

 

“I can’t believe she’s going to places like this at 15 years old…” Kara said, always worrying. "We're terrible parents guys."

 

The others laugh out loud on the streets. It was true that since Ruby was staying with Lena and them while her mother was away on business, they all sort of played their part for the girl to not feel to lonely or left aside. But Kara was always so dramatic it became funny.

From what Maggie understood, Ruby's mother was basically Lena's ambassador. She was the one who represented L-Corp outside of the State. And at the end of November she was given the great mission to travel around the US and Canada, as well as to the UK in order to present and promote L-Corp's revolutionary microchip.

 

“I’m sure Ruby is already locked upstairs with Maria.” Winn reassured

Maria was 15 too, and lived with her mother Sophie above the Pub. Sophie was an ex-military, a friend of M'gann and J'onn. When the group of friend would go to the Green Martian, Ruby would come, stay in for about half an hour with a virgin cocktail, and then go knock at Maria’s door. She’d stay there until it was time to leave.

 

 

The group took a turn two streets down, in a small unnamed alley, but most locals called it the Martian Path because of the Pub settled here. The buildings around where red bricks with students living in for low prizes, or abandoned old structures. But there weren’t any bad acquaintances here: they knew better than to mess with the Green Martian Pub, as it belonged to the wife of Director J’onzz, from the local Department of Defense headquarters.

 

“Well looks like we’ve got troubles.” Smiled the great watchman at the entry.

 

“Oh, come on, we hardy even move a hip…!” Lena teased with a big smile. “How is the night going, Cory?”

 

“No problems so far. Well it’s only 10:30 so I expect some movement around midnight… You guys came for tonight’s special guest? Excited, little Danvers?”

 

“So excited!” Kara whispered.

 

“Well, just a warning for you, your sister gets bolder with her hair.”

 

“What?!” the blonde shouts, her brain already creating awfully wrong scenarios. “Oh my God please tell me she still has hair?!”

 

Cory just bursted out laughing with the others and opened the heavy door, telling her she’d have to see this for herself, which didn’t help Kara relax. Lena entered first, always, followed by Maggie, then Kara and ended with Winn who always thanked Cory with a strong hand on the shoulder.

Winn was always very confident when he was hanging out with his friends, they made him feel special. Lena was the one triggering it when she put him at the head of the Cyber Department at L-Corp. Since then, the man was feeling accomplish, and Maggie looked up to him for this evolution.

 

 

The Green Martian belonged to a rather wealthy and respected couple: J'onn J'onzz was Head of the Department of Defense H.Q in National City, and his wife M'gann who was running the place used to be in the infantry. They had a great mansion and good bank accounts.

But the Green Martian Pub was designed to look like a dive bar rather than a fancy night club.

Between the industrial-looking walls, the wooden tables, the red leather cushions on the benches, the yellow pendants hanging on a ceiling covered in metal, the jukebox and the retro decorative neon lights on the walls… Passing that door was like entering a time-travelling machine that took you back in the 80s.

But tonight, there was something more to it. Actually every time the owners received a band, they would accommodate the place for them. That was the only sign of good money the owners would show, it was to make the band feel comfortable and welcomed.

But Maggie had spent many nights hanging here with her friends, had seen a lot of bands passing by, but never experienced a night like this one.

Tonight the whole place was dimmed in blue and purple lights dancing around as it came from the track lighting. A scent of strawberry sugar made Maggie wrinkle her nose, and a soft white smoke came to caress her neck. But the softest caress was the mesmerizing nightingale voice coming from the stage and dancing around the place, intimately touching Maggie’s ears and sending slow chills down her body.

 

 

 

> _“You’re coming in hot,_
> 
> _But not so bright,_
> 
> _Making a meal of any appetite,_
> 
> _Just take it easy…”_

 

“Oh my god it’s them!” Kara whispered as she recognized the song. And when Maggie followed one of the blue lights floating around, she catches a sweet strawberry breath and her eyes land of the mermaid that was hypnotizing all thoughts around this place, both men and women only had eyes for her. Tall and thin, graceful and sweet, an undercut she played with, and a few moves that could send any mortal in heaven.

 

 

 

> _“Cause if I held you against the light,_
> 
> _I could see clear enough to cut right_
> 
> _To where you’re weakest.”_

 

And just when the pre-chorus started with the other female members singing “I can tell that”, the beautiful singer let her eyes wonder the crowd, stopping right onto Maggie, locking those magical hazel orbs drowned of blue magic with hers.

 

 

 

> _“You... wanna laugh it off but you’re lazy._
> 
> _And I’ve been trying to make amends with you lately._
> 
> _But you’re difficult to reason with_
> 
> _And maybe…_
> 
> _Just maybe…”_

 

The last words, she sang them with a smile escaping her control.

Clearly, the nightingale was trying to look away from Maggie, but it was hard to not look at her. She was beautiful and looked so very authentic. So she decided to fly around the stage to distract herself while singing the chorus, which made Maggie smile in curiosity.

 

 

 

> _“Want my chest to keep it heavin’_
> 
> _On the lighter side of feelin’_
> 
> _I’m not going into grievin’ for you._
> 
> _For you._
> 
> _For you._
> 
> _So I’m just gonna laugh it off.”_

 

It was surreal to Maggie. All she wanted was to get that woman’s attention again, especially when she saw her eyes wonder the crowd. And she catches it, for an intense second, she had it. She even got a soft wink that made her heart beat strongly in her chest. But then those eyes weren’t hers anymore. They were jumping from pair to pair, making sure everyone was getting the priceless attention of the vocalist.

 

 

 

> _“I wanna be wrong_
> 
> _But it don’t feel right._
> 
> _Lighting my name up with an exit sign_
> 
> _You got me leavin’.”_

 

Lena brushed her fingers on Maggie’s shoulder, and the small brunette turned her head to listen better through the music.

 

“The usual?” Lena asked, giving her head a fast push in the direction of the bar so Maggie understood what she meant.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Maggie said, then unwillingly taking a quick look at the stage. She could help herself.

 

 

 

 

> _“You’re pushing me into this falling out,_
> 
> _And the moment that I watch my mouth_
> 
> _I lose the feeling…”_

 

 

“Okay, well, enjoy the show a bit.” Lena smiled when Maggie came back to her again. “Winn saw a bunch of friends over there at the pool tables, and Kara is gone to the ladies' room. M’gann had our place on hold, you know where to find me.”

 

Maggie nods with a smile as Lena starts to carefully swing her hips through the crowd in order to reach the bar, sometimes letting her fingers wonder a shoulder or an arm as to ask for the person to kindly let her pass, which they always did through the softness of Lena’s touch.

Finally reaching the counter, Lena bends toward the bartender to give her a warm kiss on the cheek then orders the drinks. “The usual?” M'gann had asked before Lena could. These drinks were apparently a thing. Lena nods and starts talking with her as the cocktails are being made by her skilled friend.

 

 

 

> _“Cause I got the … good sense to laugh it off_
> 
> _But this is crazy._
> 
> _You make it seem like I’m the one_
> 
> _Who’s being shady._
> 
> _But your love is in the liminal_
> 
> _And maybe…_
> 
> _Just maybe…”_

 

Lena was a very careful friend, especially with Maggie since everything that happened to her. She always made sure Maggie would know where she was and in which situation. Never lost or completely alone. But she wanted Maggie to be able to enjoy herself as well, to not feel entitled to someone’s watch and commands, to not feel like she’s here as Lena’s propriety. That’s why she chose to leave her with the stage performance. She wanted Maggie to feel free again, which she still struggled with especially during nights out. She’d sometimes ask Lena’s permission to go out for some air or buy something to eat on the way home.

“Is that okay if I stop there?” “Are you okay with that?” “You think I can do this or that?”

First it was confusing to Lena, and she was always telling Maggie she didn’t have to ask her permission, but soon she would feel angry toward Melinda and just wanted to destroy her life even more than she already did since she promised it. She knew she was the one who turned the independent and strong suborn woman into this struggling sensitive and reliant broken heart.

But right now, Lena could only smile when she turned back to check on Maggie, because her friend was moving into the crowd, trying to get closer to the stage. So she knew Maggie was comfortable and so she could go back to talking with M’gann, who also thought Maggie would be fine. That Maggie was getting better, and they should only feel happy about her going forward.

 

 

 

> _“Want my chest to keep it heavin’_
> 
> _On the lighter side of feelin’.”_

 

And the two were right. Because all Maggie was thinking about right now was to get closer to the stage. As she was walking toward it, it was as if everyone around her just started moving so she could easily get there.

The gifted mermaid was about to deliver a second chorus, but before ending this one, she saw a very familiar – and quite frankly captivating – silhouette approaching her stage.

 

 

 

> _“I’m not going into grievin’ for you._
> 
> _For you._
> 
> _For you._
> 
> _For you.”_

 

The beautiful brunette from earlier. The one she shared a very particular look with. The one whose eyes were full of stars and mysterious lights, whose glittery curls were softly caressed by the smoky atmosphere. The girl whose curves were delicately hugged by an elegant Ancient Ruby dress...

God was she the most beautiful girl she’s even seen. And here she was, looking at her, exclusively. And she got even bolder by reaching the edge of her stage?

The singer smiled to her as she saw that the brunette in the crowed seemed suddenly mortified by all the attention she was getting, like she had been caught in the act. So the vocalist swings her way closer to where her admirer was, and started singing again while looking at her.

 

 

 

> _“Want my chest to keep it heavin’_
> 
> _On the lighter side of feelin’._
> 
> _I’m not going into grievin’ for you._
> 
> _For you._
> 
> _For you._
> 
> _For you._
> 
> _So I’m just gonna laugh it off.”_

 

Maggie usually could manage having the attention of a woman. She used to love flirting from a distance before Melinda. All the unsaid words, thr expression of one’s look... But here, with this woman on the stage, singing almost as if she was the only person in the room, everything was different. It was both said and unsaid. Shown and disguised. Maggie could only receive the serenade with an open heart.

 

 

 

> _“Oh-Oh. Oh-Oh._
> 
> _I’m just gonna laugh it off_
> 
> _Oh-Oh. Oh-Oh…”_

 

And as if they were alone in this sweet tainted space, the singer let her body curve elegantly down to the floor of the stage, almost ignoring the encouraging whistles and flirty shouts from the crowd but giving it a smile anyway. Her knees already weak from the new proximity of their bodies, she let her legs land softly on the floor, her eyes belonging only to Maggie.

She knew she was beautiful, but from this angle and this closeness, the vocalist could only bet this mysterious girl came from an ethereal world. She was an Angel. Her Angel for the night. And she couldn’t help but let her hand slowly float toward the velvet skin of this creature.

She chose to sing this part in a sweet and vulnerable voice. It was only for the woman in front of her, giving Maggie the intimate sensation that the voice of this mesmerizing woman was exploring her entire body, trying to make it hers.

 

 

 

> _“Cause the air’s got a weight right now…_
> 
> _And I can’t help but feel out your heavy breathing…_
> 
> _When I’m only teasing…”_

 

With the tip of her fingers, she gives Maggie the softest caress along her jaw. And to Maggie’s greatest regret, the warmth of her touch was gone like a dream.

The vocalist smiled to her and brought the finger to her own lips, giving a light kiss on the tip as to give a distant kiss to her favorite Angel of the night.

Maggie was utterly under her spell.

Then the singer closed her eyes and smiled again, wilder, and brought that hand on top of her head to push her hair back as she starts to move her lower body in a slow lingering dance down on her knees. Letting Maggie drank in the beautiful dance of the nightingale in from of her. It was the most private seductive show she could give her Angel, and she expected her to watch her perform for her.

And Maggie did. God did she watch every single one of her move and memorized them like a beautiful poem.

 

 

 

> _“Want my chest to keep it heavin’_
> 
> _On the lighter side of feelin’._
> 
> _Oh-Oh-Oh_
> 
> _I’m not going into grievin’ for you._
> 
> _For you._
> 
> _For you._
> 
> _For you.”_

 

The vocalist got back up on her legs in a smooth push and danced to the side to go sing with the guitarist of her group, the only one with very long hair, tainted summer skin, beautiful and tall with a beautiful smile.

Once again, the singer was trying to keep a hold of herself, because that Angel could be the only person watching and it would be enough to make her happy. But she had a show to make, and the scene was her playground.

The two band members were both smiling, playing with their voices, while the musician was clearly winking at Maggie, seeing how awed she still was from her private show.

 

 

 

> _“Oh-Oh-Oh._
> 
> _Want my chest to keep it heavin’_
> 
> _On the lighter side of feelin’._
> 
> _I’m not going into grievin’ for you._
> 
> _For you._
> 
> _For you._
> 
> _For you._
> 
> _So I’m just gonna laugh it off._
> 
> _Ha-ah”_

 

The crowed started to shout some appreciation, understanding it was almost the end of the song. Maggie just waited, didn’t want to disturb. Didn’t want the nightingale to fly away.

 

 

 

> _“I’m just gonna laugh it off_
> 
> _Ha-ah. Ha-ah. Ha-ah.”_

 

“Thank you so much…!” the lead singer of the group said in a soft enthusiastic voice, almost seductive, as the crowed was shouting for them and applauding greatly while the musicians let their melody fade away slowly. “Thank you. Hey, I know some faces around here by the way, I see you guys.” She kept saying, catching her breath again and now looking around the place, smiling and waving at some people. “It feels good to be back!” she smiled as she waves specifically to M’gann at the bar, and the crowd once again applauds. “Waw, especially with this kind of warm welcoming… You’re still up for some more?” And everyone shouted even louder, which made the whole band laugh and smile. “Okay, alright, got it. Ladies?” she asked looking back at her musicians.

 

“Oh you know me, always pushing for more…!” her Bassist answered in a low voice, looking at the crowd who was now whistling the flirty comment.

 

“Oh I do know…” The singer said to her friend, taking a good grip of her mic again. “Alright, let's do this guys!”

 

The drummer starts playing first, giving a nice rhythm for the other musicians to join. The crowd automatically joined in too, feet tapping om the grown, heads moving up and down, hips swinging side to side.

 

 

“Hey Sawyer!” Lena called out again for the third time, now lost in a round of laughter  with Kara and Winn.

 

Maggie jumped around at the mention of her last name, realizing she’d been completely absorbed by the performance of the singer on stage. She sees that her friends are all sitting at the high table next to the bar, their usual place with their usual drinks: Lena had a Martini, facing Winn who got himself a Lemonade Shandy, and he was next to Kara, drinking a Soho Tonic.

Maggie quickly looks at the stage, seeing the singer was performing her eyes closed and smiling, then made her move through the crowd to join her friends.

 

“Sorry.” She said without even thinking why she’d say it and sitting next to Lena and facing Kara.

 

“Oh don’t be.” Lena giggles before biting into the olive of her drink.

 

“That just shows how good Alex is at performing.” Winn adds, not completely seated in front of the table so he could still look at the show over Kara's head.

 

Maggie needed a few seconds to understand what she just heard. Then she looked at Kara, who smiled again while taking a sip.

 

“Alex… Alex, Alex?” she asked to really be sure. “Your Alex?”

 

“Yeah, Alex big-sister-who’s-back-in-town-after-7-months Danvers. I told you she was a performer right? Did I mention she was the lead singer of the band Heartlines? That one?” Kara confirmed pointing at the stage while Maggie was clearly feeling embarrassed. “Oh my God don’t make that face!” she said forcing herself not to laugh.

 

“I feel so stupid…!” Maggie said covering her face with her hands, then sliding them down to her mouth so she could see the faces of her friends but still hide a little. “Was I really that obvious…?”

 

“Are you kidding?” Lena asked high-pinched leaving her drink on the table but keeping a hold of it.

 

“You two were having a moment.” Winn told her as he spots M’gann coming with some appetizers and picking a chip before she even put the bowl down.

 

“Oh my God…” Maggie whispered.

 

“If she wasn’t my sister I’d say she was about to jump on you.” Kara giggled low thanking M’gann for the food.

 

“Well she’s not my sister so I can say it.” M’gann said then giving Maggie her fresh Cosmopolitan. “Thank God there were people around you two…”

 

“This is torture.” Maggie growled still hiding but sliding the drink close to her.

 

“Cory was right.” Lena said to Kara. “Alex got bold through the tour…”

 

And everyone laughed while Maggie was just sitting in awkward silence. Kara then grabbed her hand to get her attention back again.

 

“The girls will join us during their break.” She smiled to her roommate. “I’m sure you and Alex will get along.”

 

Maggie nods with a smile, understanding Kara wasn’t mad or anything. She needed to remember that she wasn’t depending on other’s expectation. Kara wasn’t going to manage her every move. Lena wouldn’t scan every action. M'gann And Winn wouldn't talk in her back. They were her friends and wanted her to build her own happiness, to be happy for herself. They weren’t possessive or jealous, or control-freaks. They were supportive and understanding.

When Kara thought Maggie got the message, she let go of her hand and went back to Winn who was talking about the time M’gann and him created the amazing Martian Cocktail, the “specialty of the house”. Maggie looked at her friends and smiled softly. She felt truly safe around them. So instead of getting worried about making a move that would make a ghost upset and angry, she joined the conversation, saying once again that she would still have added the extract of ginger in the cocktail, just like Lena had suggested that night.

 

 

 

About 20 minutes later, after the 5th song, the girls of Heartlines said they’d take a short break from here, thanking everyone for sticking around. They spent about 5 minutes near the stage where some people were complimenting them, others who knew them from before where here to welcome them back in town. They took pictures and signed some notes as well.

Then Alex turned to Kara and came running in jumpy feet until her little sister jumped from her sit to welcome her in a tight hug.

 

“Oh my God! I missed you so much!” Kara said rocking her sister.

 

“I know, I missed you too! So, so much!” Alex answered hugging her with more love.

 

Lena walked around the table to hug the guitarist, also with a lot of care. Maggie saw her before, on Ruby's phone.

 

“Sam! Gosh you look so good! And your hair, I didn’t know it could get any longer?!”

 

“Oh my sweet Lena, you don’t know how much I’ve missed your delicate voice…!” Sam answered closing her eyes to appreciate the embrace. "I know I shouldn't talk business now, but the last meeting in DC went very well and we should be ready to deliver the microchips to the interested companies soon enough."

 

"You know what? I'm gonna give you two weeks off starting tomorrow because I need you to spend time with your daughter and relax after working two jobs for months."

 

Winn and M’gann had been joined and hugged by the bassist and the drummer.

 

“Lucy, my dear Lucy…” Winn had said sweetly to the bassist. “You look hotter every time I see you.”

 

“Please tell me we can finally taste the new Martian now?” asked the drummer to M’gann.

 

“You know what make me happy about you, Sue?” M’gann smiled to her. “You always come back with the same beautiful spirit.”

 

 

While everyone was hugging, while Kara was attacking everyone with kisses, while all the girls were being welcomed back after being gone for so long, Maggie was truly feeling like the penguin in the desert. She was just standing here, waiting, not knowing what to do or say, hardly even breathing. She felt uncomfortable, her neck was getting itchy, her hearing almost as if she was in a bubble.

 

“Maggie?” someone asked.

 

That’s when the bubble popped, and Maggie realized Kara was calling her, still next to her sister. God, her beautifully soft-looking sister. She raised her eyes to Kara, who understood Maggie was finally back from her thoughts. She told her to join her side so she could introduce her to Alex.

The lead singer was still talking with Lena and didn’t seem to have noticed Maggie was even here, but as soon as she got out of the shadows and joined Kara under one of the spot lights, she turned her head and locked eyes with her.

Alex was absolutely surprised to see her so close, she thought she’d never be able to see the Angel again. That she’d be gone as soon as she’d break eye contact, probably flew away back in the heavenly world she came from with beautiful white and sparkling wings. But here she was, standing next to her little sister who took her by the waist as to get her closer to the circle of friends. Why would Kara be so touchy with her? Not that Kara wasn’t a touchy person, but that touch was almost intimate, at least more than with Lena who was Kara’s best friend. This was new.

Maggie didn’t expect Alex to be this tall. She knew she was below the average height herself, but she was almost a little intimidated when she was facing someone who was like a head taller than her.

Kara was so excited she had to keep her hands around Maggie’s sides to avoid jumping around:

 

“Alex, this is Maggie.” She smiled to her sister. “Maggie is this my sister, Alex.”

 

“Delighted to finally meet you.” Maggie said, offering her hand to Alex. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Kara.”

 

“Oh my God!” Alex said in surprised, taking Maggie’s hand in hers. “You’re THE Maggie? Kara’s roommate and Lena's friend!”

 

“I am, yeah.” She smiled to Alex.

 

 _Oh waw, this smile_ , Alex thought to herself in awe, _and her hand god her skin is so soft and warm, it’s like touching cotton._

 _My god her eyes are so beautiful_ , Maggie thought to herself completely lost in Alex’s attention, _I can’t believe who incredibly delicate she is, it’s like being caressed by silk._

 

They stayed like this for an awkwardly long moment. Keeping eye contact, discovering each other’s features, appreciating the other one’s touch. Without a word.

 

“Okay, I’ll leave you two talk now.” Kara finally said as she gave Maggie and Alex their drinks in hands, disturbing the sacred silence between the two. “Enjoy! And Alex, be nice to Maggie, she’s like my favorite tiny human being on this planet and she's Lena's oldest Best Friend, so be careful... Okay bye!”

 

And before any of them could talk back, Kara was lost in Sam’s arms and Susan’s laugh with Lena, Winn, M’gann and Lucy. They all had to try the Martian Cocktail, so M'gann was behind the bar preparing a bunch of them.

 

“Well, I sure missed her enthusiasm…” Alex finally dropped in a sighing smile.

 

“Tell me about it.” Maggie giggled looking at Kara being 100% herself. “I can’t even work on a case when she’s at the apartment…”

 

“Oh, yes, Kara mentioned you were a… detective…? Right?”

 

“Science Division, yeah.” Maggie said softly looking back at Alex who was now playing this the straw of her glass of water.

 

“And you still decided to come back home to this one right there?” Alex mocked pointing at Kara, who seemed to be in a middle of an incredibly fascinating story.

“What can I say, I need a bit of happy sunshine after being around dead bodies and crying families… Even if her energy can be draining, she’s honestly the one keeping me positive at the end of the day.”

 

“Uh…!” Alex hummed in her drink with a frowned smile.

 

Maggie didn’t get the hint at first, and now she was the one looking at Alex with a frown face. And then because she couldn’t help it, the situation was analyzed in 3 seconds. A smirk hidden behind a glass, frowned eyebrows, insinsting direct eye contact through crinkled eyes.

 

“Oh, no!” she suddenly exclaimed to answer Alex's quiet thoughts, then started laughing at her for thinking that. “No, I’m not… We’re not… I’m not dating your sister.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t say anything.” Alex joked softly, seeing how quickly Maggie justified herself.

 

“You don’t have to say it; the question was written all over your face.” Maggie explained swallowing a tiny bit of her drink rather harchly. “Just like now your face tells me you’re intrigued…" and Alex's expression changed again. "And now you’re feeling explosed…" Alex looked away with an awed smile. "And just now you turned annoyed but still impressed…!”

 

They both started laughing after Alex finally gave in. Maggie felt incredibly comfortable now, and Alex’s laugh was just as beautiful as the rest of her. But she still had this voice in the back of her head telling her not to push, telling her to keep a distance.

 

_You never know, she could get mad or really annoyed. Just because she's smiling, doesn't mean she'll like you. Who would like someone who’s showing off like you just did. Stop trying to impress her, you’ll just make yourself look vainglorious, which you can’t be. You have nothing to feel conceited about._

 

 

“Are you okay?” Alex’s voice came in like a long-lost echo.

 

Maggie had been lost in her thoughts again. Such dark ones, those reducing her self-esteem to the lowest. She had lost her smile and her eyes weren’t shining anymore. Her hand almost started to shake through confusion.

But Lena arrived just in time before Alex could ask her the same question again. The good and caring Luthor stayed by Maggie’s side and instantaneously caressed Maggie’s back and held her softly by the shoulder and kept her close by her waist, bending her head to her so she wouldn’t break the space between her and Alex but still would bring Maggie back from the dangerous place she sometimes would lock herself in.

 

“Hey, Maggie, wanna go get some air with me? I’m feeling a bit off.” The elegant brunette asked her friend while looking at Alex as to transmit another message just for her: _it’s okay don’t worry I’ve got her._ “You look a little pale, Honey…”

 

Lena’s voice was the most effective anchor to Maggie since she rescued her in December. It kept her from drowning in her insecurity and shut herself off.

Maggie raised her head, eyes starting to focus again, analyzing her surroundings.

How long as she been gone…?

And she started to realize how deep she had sank. Right in front of Alex. This right there, gave reason to her previous thoughts: she just let her insecurity take her away right in front of Alex. How embarrassing was that?

 

“Hum… Yeah. I’ll come with you.” Maggie said softly, now avoiding looking into Alex’s wondering eyes weighting on her like the drag of a criminal. “Hum… What-…” and she looked at her drink like it was a foreign object. She didn’t know what to do with it. She had lost all ability to function on her own, all will to take any action for herself. And she hated herself for this, but she needed Lena to tell her what she could and couldn’t do, to give her instructions to hold onto.

 

“Just-… give it to Alex?” Lena proposed, looking at the tall brunette. “She can keep it inside for you until we come back in.”

 

“Right, sure.” Alex answered right away, wanting to help the situation but waiting for Lena to tell her how. “I can keep it here, you go get some air.” she said softly to Maggie who still wouldn’t look at her, offering her hand to her. “You take the time you need, I’ll wait for you.”

 

That last sentence, as much as Maggie wanted to believe Alex meant it with all her heart, that those eyes really carried a beautiful concern… But because of her insecurity, Maggie didn’t want to believe it. She couldn’t let herself think that Alex could care; that she could feel anything else but pity.

Alex reached for Maggie’s glass. Their fingers brushed for a second before Maggie decided she couldn’t allow herself contact with this beautiful, healthy and sane woman. She quickly moved away, leaving the drink in Alex’s hands, and letting Lena know she was ready to go as far as she could with her.

 

She didn't say anything, but after her eyes followed Maggie as she exits the Pub, Alex was left wondering how such a beautiful woman could look so incredibly broken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so technically the post on twitter about this AU was only about the part where Maggie and Alex have a moment while Alex is singing and Maggie is observing her and trying to get closer and all.…  
> So after that I technically could go for a Sanvers evolution, but I need feedbacks my friends, help me out, do you want it or nah?


	3. Wonderer's Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "Wonderer's Lullaby" by adriana figueroa :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70VlAyEUXYM

 

 

Lena and Maggie were out of the Pub in a second. Of course, Kara had asked Lena what happened, but Lena reassured her quickly.

 

“It’s okay Kara. Maggie was getting anxious, but we can handle it just fine.” She said softly still holding Maggie by her side, stocking her waist a little.

 

“Did Alex do something unknowingly?”

 

“No! No, no, no. Let Alex know she didn’t do anything wrong please.”

 

“Tell her I’m sorry…” Maggie said in a shameful whisper, unable to look at the young Danvers.

 

Kara and Lena looked at each other, then understood most of the situation. They didn’t need to say no more. Lena would take Maggie outside to encourage her to talk in private, and Kara would stay inside in order to reassure Alex the best she could.

. 

.

.

“Are you sure it wasn’t me?” Alex had asked again, rather worried to have hurt the woman she had been looking forward to meet again.

 

“Really, I’m super serious, it wasn’t you.” Kara insisted, but she didn’t know how to explain better.

 

“Well what was it then?” Alex really needed to know, because there had to be a reason.

 

“I… I can’t tell you. I mean it’s not my place to talk about it… But she has... very valid reasons. Please just don't judge her on that one flinch...? She's so much more than that...”

 

Alex could see the great sadness that went along Kara’s discomfort. It didn’t take her long to understand that Kara really was just being a good friend and that Maggie had some issues only she should explain. Only if she wanted to share them obviously. So she stopped asking question and just wished Maggie could get the time she needed to clear her head from whatever negative thing was stuck up there.

 

 

 

**THE MARTIAN PATH: **

 

 

Lena was looking at Maggie walking from point A to point B in silence, softly pulling on the edge of her cigarette, keeping the smoke in for a few seconds and releasing it on the side the same way the wind would blow. It was a bad habit of hers, but whenever Lena was stressed, concerned or frustrated, she would allow herself the sweet and burning relief of nicotine. She wasn’t a regular smoker, but from time to time - maybe once a week - the Luthor would always find a damn reason to smoke.

Right now she had found the reason of the week. And she hadn’t said anything yet because Maggie hadn’t talked either. She would always let Maggie have the first word. So she just looked at her try to recollect herself.

Maggie was fidgeting hard on her spinning ring. A ring Ruby gave her. It was either the ring or her nails, and she wanted to stop hurting her body because her mental was already damaged enough. She stops walking for a second, and looks at Lena who was staring at her without any rush, cigarette held near her face. That meant she wasn’t in a hurry and it reassured Maggie, because she could walk another minute without feeling pressured.

After that minute, she stopped again, for a few seconds, before walking again but this time using her voice too.

 

“I’m pathetic.”

 

“No you’re not.” Lena answered, as if she knew Maggie was going to say that.

 

“I am! Lena…” she insisted, looking at her friend, stopping her march, then starting to walk the same length again. “She literally didn’t do anything wrong. Like nothing at all! Everything was just casual and simple. I’m the one who turned it into an awkward worry. I took in her words and her expression, and I twisted all the good things into possible bad things.”

 

“It’s not something you do intentionally.” Lena told her still keeping a soft tone.

 

“That’s even worst then!” Maggie shouts to herself full of frustration, settling a pose after every sentence she made. “That means its scarred inside of me. I got- I got used to anticipate the nastiest means of a situation. Whenever I try to build something nice, when I involve the tiniest of goodness I have in me, there is always that voice that tells me I have nothing good to bring into people’s lives.” Maggie’s voice was starting to tremble, but she needed to get it out to Lena, because she needed Lena to have everything she needed to help her. “That I’m not interesting, or worth being someone’s interest… And if I just _think_ that someone is interested in getting to know me, then that voice becomes a warning.” All Maggie could do was look into Lena’s eyes, those eyes full of attention but without an ounce of judgment. “It convinces me that this interest is dangerous, and I should back away. Because otherwise I will get hurt just like when I was with-" her voice cracked right there, burning her throat to stop her from saying that name. Chills dragged the fear down her spin and she had to stop breathing before threatening to throw up because her stomach twisted hard. But when she looked into Lena's reassuring baby blur eyes, she held onto them and recomposed herself in order to finish her thoughts, controlling the volume of her voice. "It’s something I was so used to do that now, I create fears that don’t even have a reason to exist in the first place.”

 

She stopped talking for a moment, but still looking through Lena’s piercing eyes. Like she wanted her to reach her soul and her deepest truth where she could understand what she meant to say. And Lena always did.

The tall protective friend took another deep breath of nicotine but didn’t hold it much longer in order to be clear enough.

 

“Maggie. Now you listen to me, okay?” she said as a question searching for consent, which Maggie always gave her desperately. “You are not responsible for those thoughts. You hear me. It’s not _you_ who creates fears. It’s your fear that triggers those thoughts to emerge against your will.”

 

“You know what I mean when I say ‘I create those thoughts’…”

 

“Well if you meant it as ‘my fear creates bad thoughts’, then why didn’t you say it that way? Why don’t you use the right words if you truly mean them?” Lena was trying to help her understand an important point. “You keep expressing your anger about those thoughts coming in like it’s your fault. But it’s not, you must stop putting yourself in the role of the guilty one. You must start using the proper words for the proper situation.”

 

“I know…” Maggie whispered now embarrassed and annoyed because the Dr. Sanchez already told her that and explained it to Lena when Maggie asked if they could do a session with Lena present in the room.

 

“I know you know.” Lena smiled softly, offering her hand to Maggie who didn’t hesitate to take it in hers for comfort. “That’s why I’m just here to remind it to you. Also, I’d really like it if you tried to recreate that speech with the right words.”

 

“What like right now?” Maggie asked rather confused.

 

“Hum-m!”

 

“Okay… Well… I’m not the one who creates fears, it’s my fears that create bad thoughts, and those thoughts aren’t real… It is true that this tendency to getting anxious is scarred inside of me since I'm dealing with PTSD, and I must work on it without shame....”

 

“Good, keep going.” Lena smiled, already very happy to see Maggie putting the right words on the situation.

 

“That fear is triggered when I actually try to fight it, when I try to build something nice and try to be confident around others. This means I’m progressing because few months ago I wouldn’t even have tried to be comfortable or confident with a new acquaintance… And that voice that tells me I have nothing good to bring into people’s lives is the result of a toxic period of my life where someone took advantage of my goodness, not my weakness, and used this to control my self-esteem in order to feel powerful. Her voice is also still scarred in me, same as the fear she implanted. So when I fight the fear, I fight the grip she has on me.” Maggie was beginning to really feel the effect of truly putting into words the real issues while distancing her anxiety from herself. “And I know that I’m worth being someone’s interest, and I should explore it because it will help rebuild my self-esteem and I will slowly begging to detach myself from past scarred fears while building a new confidence that will not deny past experiences but use them as a strength in my future…”

 

All Lena could do was admiring Maggie’s strength from today. Of course right now Maggie would not be able to admit it, but she was already being strong and showing great progress by simply speaking her issues without denying them or refusing to mention them. God did Maggie used to be completely shut off about it, Lena remembered…

 

In December she didn’t even want to talk about it or hear about it. If Lena tried to ask a question about Melinda, Maggie would find an excuse to leave the room. She would start to fidget aggressively, and Lena regularly had to give her after care. On her nails and the little patches of ripped skin around them. That’s when Ruby gave Maggie her own spinning ring.

In January, with the help of Dr. Sanchez, Maggie started to talk a little bit, but never wanted to go graphic or specific about the abuse, which Lena would never – ever – have forced her to do. That’s also because of those bad thoughts that Dr. Sanchez recommended Maggie to start writing. The goal is not to forget the thoughts but to learn to understand them for herself and eventually articulate them to with her own words on her own terms.

In February, as Maggie was and felt more independent – having her place with Kara and a regular job and responsibilities of her own – she definitely started to open up about her insecurities, saying them out loud and not wait for Lena or Kara to ask a question. Working had also helped compartmentalize her life: At work she was Detective Sawyer, the one in charge, in control, she was the one asking question and giving answers to those in needs. It was her escape place but also where she could build her self-esteem most effectively, which balanced her life in general.

 

“Can we go back inside?” Maggie asked, looking at Lena’s almost finished cigarette.

 

“Do you want to go back inside?” Lena asked back, not wanting to be the one giving directions to Maggie.

 

“Yeah, I’m getting cold here, but I asked because you’re almost done intoxicating yourself and I would hope you could spare the last two breaths.” Maggie smiled in a giggle.

 

“But it’s just so! Relaxing…!” Lena whispered in awe, which made Maggie giggle. “I don’t even need weed for that because I’m so sensitive to nicotine. I’m on a cloud right now, my brain feels so light…!”

 

“Your brain is far from being light, Miss Luthor.” The small brunette chuckled again while offering her arm to Lena.

 

“Oh well, if you insist...!” Lena dramatically accepted, sliding her arm around Maggie’s to follow her in the Martian Path to go back in the Pub. She elegantly rolled the cigarette between her thumb and middle finger, then threw it away in a strong flick. “I love myself a gentlewoman.”

 

 

 

 

** THE GREEN MARTIAN PUB: **

 

 

Kara and Winn were playing dart in one of the corners of the pub not so far from the pool tables and opposite to the bar counter. So far, both of them were losing because all they cared about was to shoot in the red center of the target.

The Heartlines girls were back on stage and still giving everyone a good time. Girls and boys were dancing, some were singing along because they knew their songs by heart, and others were just enjoying the show from their seats with friends and encouraging them to keep going after a song.

M'gann had a lot of work at the bar, so she was on alcohol duty for now.

 

“Oh my God so close!” Kara gowned after throwing a dart near the center.

 

“Twice!” Winn laughed without containment while snatching the three darts out of the target. “You shot on that exact same spot twice!”

 

“You guys are having fun…” Lena smiled while coming in their space.

 

“Oh hey!” Kara said excitingly jumping around. “You good?” she asked to Maggie with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks.” The brunette answered, taking a red dart between her fingers to fidget lightly. “Your sister?”

 

“Oh don’t worry, I appeased her worries.”

 

“Alex is very understanding don’t worry about it.” Winn adds before taking a sip of his new drink, the Martian Cocktail.

 

Maggie looked at the stage and caught Alex already looking at her during one of Lucy’s bassist solo of the song. Her eyes were very soft and caring, and her smile seemed to tell her Alex was happy and reassured to see her back in the Pub. Maggie smiled back at her, and mouthed slowly ‘I’m okay’, because Alex’s eyes were asking her how she was doing.

Alex smiled a silent laugh and nods. She was still impressed with Maggie’s capacity to read people. It’s like she didn’t need to talk to communicate with her. She already liked her, and knowing she was okay, seeing she was alright and smiling was all Alex needed to put her worries aside. She couldn’t wait to talk to her again after the show.

 

Maggie looked at Alex going back into singing with a smile, dancing around and playing with her band members. It’s all she needed to understand she and Alex wouldn’t have any problem later. So she came back to her friends to spend some good time with them.

 

“Okay, you kids watch and learn.” She said, playing with the dart between her fingers, then positioning herself correctly.

 

She was so focused even Lena stopped moving, paused on a wild optimistic smile, Winn looked proud and smug, Kara was just holding her breath. Even M'gann caught the scene and stopped to not miss a thing.

Maggie flexes back her arm ones bringing the dart near her face, taking in a breath, and flexes out with a breath out, throwing the dart in the most perfect way in the red center.

 

“Yay!” Lena screams her arms thrown in the air.

 

“I can’t believe you!” Winn shouts laughing completely astonished. “How do you do that?!”

 

“What can I say, I might as well be from Mars and you wouldn’t even know.” Maggie starts to brag, swinging her hips gracefully in joy while receiving a proud clap from M'gann.

 

“Not fair! You’re a cop!” Kara denied in jealousy. “Of course you’re gonna be good at shooting games!”

 

“It’s all in the wrist, Blondie.” Maggie laughed taking Kara by the waist to get her closer to the high tables where the drinks were waiting.

 

“You always say that…”

 

“Come on, don’t pout now.” She told her cute friend handing her a Martian Cocktail. “If you behave…! I’ll bake my Aunt’s cinnamon rolls tomorrow morning.”

 

And she didn’t need to say more because Kara was already back to being absolutely adorable and compliant to spend an amazing night with everybody. Maggie smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before siting next to Lena. The Luthor brushed a rebel hair out of Maggie’s face and then placed a kiss on her temple, welcoming her into a tight hug from behind so they could still watch the Heartlines show.

 

The girls were having a lot of fun up there.

Susan finished with a roll of drums and crashes, her hair getting wet from the hot atmosphere in the back of the stage, but mostly because Alex poured water on her head to smoothly cool her down, brushing her fingers in her short hair, and Sue had thanked her greatly, now moving her head from side to side to play with her wet hair.

A minute earlier, Lucy and Sam had been playing their instruments back to back like rock stars, also getting a cold rain from Alex.

The singer was definitely having a lot of fun on stage with her girls. And everyone else in the crowd was enjoying their night. But it was time to slow down the tempo. There were only 3 songs left, and they always played a slower song before ending with two happy ones.

Alex put her mic back in the clip, holding the microphone stands in one hand, slowing her own dance at the same time as the music.

 

“Well! Aren’t we having fun…?!” she laughed rhetorically, breathing heavily while everyone else was shouting. “But hey listen. I’m sorry to say it but… we’re three songs away from the end.” And everyone now was pouting and clamming they needed more, which made her laugh even more, but mostly touched her greatly. “Aw guys… I didn’t say it was over yet. I’m saying this because…” she went in the back of the stage and came back with an acoustic guitar in her hand. “Because for every show, there is a Heartlines tradition I always hold onto.” And Lucy gave her a high chair that M’gann gave her from down the stage. “Thank you, girls... At this point in the show, when there at only three songs left for us to share, I always play this one song that is the most important and the closest to my heart.” And Alex sits on the chair and places the guitar correctly. “It’s a song I wrote when I was 15 years old, a year after my beautiful little sister joined our family. It was to celebrate the first year she survived by my side.” She smiled to Kara who sent her a great kiss. “It’s called Wonderer’s Lullaby. I love you Kara, this one is for you.”

 

Alex started to focus in the most beautiful way. Silent and simple, her face relaxed and her breathing calm. She starts to wonder the edge of the strings, like she was shyly waking up the instrument, stroking the neck fretboard delicately. Her eyes closed, she got used to her own rhythm and now starts to hum the melody of the song, slowly adapting her sleeping voice to this new soft tone before starting to sing.

 

> _“Wandering child of the earth,_
> 
> _Do you know just how much you're worth?_
> 
> _You have walked this path since your birth,_
> 
> _You were destined for more.”_

 

Kara was lost in her serenade. It truly was a love song. The love of a caring and loving sister to a young and insecure little girl who needed to feel welcomed and wanted. Obviously she had grown since, but the first year had been tough for her. Alex was the one who kept her sane. And even after all these years she loved to watch her sister express her feelings for her. Not out of pride, but simply because if Alex had to write it down it proved how close they really were.

 

> _“There are those who'll tell you you're wrong,_
> 
> _They will try to silence your song,_
> 
> _But right here is where you belong,_
> 
> _So don't search… anymore.”_

 

And Alex raised her head up and opened her eyes to look into her little sister’s gazing passion. She smiled softly as she sings for her and to her only. Kara giggles softly, and only has eyes for her beautiful sister.

 

> _“You are the dawn of a new day that's waking,_
> 
> _A masterpiece still in the making._
> 
> _The blue in an ocean of grey._
> 
> _…_
> 
> _You are right where you need to be,_
> 
> _Poised to inspire and to succeed._
> 
> _You'll look back and you'll realize one day.”_

 

Lucy and Samantha were sitting on Susan’s knees next to her drum. The three of them were silently admiring Alex’s performance. This song was such an important piece of her heart written down and softly harmonized. They never tried to put more than the acoustic guitar and Alex's voice on it. It was all it needed.

 

> _“In your eyes there is doubt_
> 
> _As you try to figure it out,_
> 
> _But that's not what life is about_
> 
> _So have faith… there's a way.”_

 

Maggie was absolutely lost in this reassuring song. Alex’s voice was just so gentle, and her fingers were surely playing the softest melody. It was like getting to observe Alex putting words on her every heartbeat. So intimate and yet in need to be shared with the world that Kara was one of the most important person held in her heart and soul.

 

> _“Though the world may try to define you_
> 
> _It can't take the light that's inside you,_
> 
> _So don't you dare try to hide,_
> 
> _Let your fears… fade away.”_

 

Lena was lightly rocking Maggie in the hug. She was taking every word of Alex and wanted to transmit it through their embrace. All Lena wanted was to reassure Maggie when she felt like the world was against her, when people were going to hurt her, but mostly she wanted to help her shine and show how beautiful she was inside and out, what a treasure she really was, and how lucky people should feel to witness her smile.

 

> _“You are the dawn of a new day that's waking,_
> 
> _A masterpiece still in the making._
> 
> _The blue in an ocean of grey._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _You are right where you need to be,_
> 
> _Poised to inspire and to succeed._
> 
> _You'll look back and you'll realize one day.”_

  

Maggie tighten her grip on Lena’s arms and let her head gently stroke she side of her jaw, like a reinforcement of their hug and share of affection. She loved Lena, and she couldn’t believe anyone would feel any other way about her. There was nothing bad about Lena. She was nice, caring, elegant and incredibly generous. She had been used to have things taken from her, but she was always giving the best of her. Used to have people betraying her, but she was the most loyal friend Maggie even had.

 

> _“You are the dawn of a new day that's waking,_
> 
> _A masterpiece still in the making._
> 
> _The blue in an ocean of grey._
> 
> _…_
> 
> _You are right where you need to be,_
> 
> _Poised to inspire and to succeed._
> 
> _Soon you'll finally find your own way…”_

 

Alex started to fade the acoustic gently and carefully, and the place stayed quiet for a few seconds, completely hypnotized by the lullaby. Kara had tears gently floating on the edge of her eyes, not wanting to disturb the show.

 

“I love you, Kara.” Alex whispered intimately in the mic.

 

And while everyone started to applaud gently but surely, Kara had mouthed an ‘I love you too’ while letting her tears finally fall down on her blushed pink cheeks. Maggie and Lena had broken the hug to clap along while Lena would attack Maggie’s head with big kisses, which made the dimpled woman chuckle hard, encouraging Lena by pushing her head against hers.

Winn had Kara in her arms, rocking the girl with his strong friendship. He just loved the Danvers sisters. They were just nice and soft, he even had a sign hanged in his living room that spells ‘ _1# Sleep By Night / 2# Live By Day / 3# Protect The Danvers At All Time_ ’ which had made the Danvers Sisters laugh and awe the first time he uncovered in on thanksgiving four years ago.

 

“Okay now!” Alex jumped from her seat and was back to being really eccentric. “Let’s finish this show in a happy mood.” She asked in a low and malicious voice, grinning around the place to see people getting excited again. “Alright! Ladies! Let’s give the people what they want!”

 

“Drum it out!” Sam shouts to Susan as she grabs her electric guitar.

 

"Everyone lifts their butt and come dance with us!" Lucy then screamed happily in her mic

 

Sue didn’t need to be told twice to start the show and wake up everyone’s heart again. The beat was strong, and the dynamic was increased and reinforced by the low sound of Lucy’s bass guitar. The whole was thrilled up by Sam’s electric guitar trick, a strong Power Chord, encouraging people’s smiles and excitement to relive the place.

A group of five women finally left their spot and came near the stage, taking the lead of the dance. After they started the wave, people felt comfortable enough to join them and create a growing dance floor.

Alex grabbed the mic stand and let her head swing with the music as it gradually starts to awaken her whole body. Her eyes shut, she let the adrenaline set in and begins the show with a great shout in the mic, punctuated by Sam’s strong String Bend that marked the beginning the complete symphony of their song. Sam’s melody seemed inspired by the one from The Kinks – You Really Got Me. But the song itself had a very ‘U and Ur Hand’ by Pink kind of vibe.

 

Kara grabbed Maggie by the arm and started to stand up from her seat, Maggie smiled but was suddenly backing away, knowing perfectly what the blonde wanted to do:

 

“Come on! Let’s go dance!”

 

“Oh no! You’re not dragging me on that dancefloor again Blondie!” Maggie shouts through the music.

 

“You’re not getting away this time!” Lena told her, grabbing the other arm and helping Kara as their worked they way out of their private corner – with Maggie.

 

Maggie couldn’t really protest anymore; her two best friends wouldn’t let her rest tonight. She laughs while she fumbles her way as she’s trying to catch the pace of her friends who where still holding her wrists, and the three of them start to experiment their hips into the rhythm as they get to the middle of the dancing crowd. Laughing and playing around with each other, Lena was always standing behind Maggie, helping her get rid of her laziness and forcing her to swing her body, Kara would hold Maggie’s hand and make her twist her around in her cute floral dress to encourage her to get in the happy mood.

Maggie didn’t need more to let herself sink in. She quickly adapted to the music and started to dance along with Lena while facing Kara who was just – as Winn told her earlier – too pure for this world, twisting her around and making her swing a certain way.

Winn arrived shortly after bringing the drinks to M’gann to make sure she would keep those who weren’t finished safe behind her counter. He joined the girls, letting them know he was here by placing a hand on Lena’s side and guiding himself near Kara to dance next to her. Kara loved when Winn was here to dance with her because the two of them would end up sharing some funny dance moves that would make Lena and Maggie laugh.

 

All of this, Alex had observed it while singing: Kara jumping in the middle with Winn, both singing along almost screaming the lyrics to each other because they knew the songs by heart... Lena and Maggie dancing together, Maggie jumping around, hair flipping and caressing and her beautiful figure enlightened by the purest smile, and Lena always making sure they would have enough space to dance and not have any weirdo around them – even though they never had a problem in this Pub, but it happened once on a late Saturday so now she wanted to be careful just in case.

Yes, Alex had seen everything and she felt very happy. Because earlier she had seen Maggie being confused and anxious around her, and she was now dancing and having a lot of fun thanks to her music. This reassured her. And she couldn’t deny it, she had felt an immediate attraction to Maggie even after being introduced to her. And Alex wasn’t reluctant to ‘interest at first sight’ as she called it, because she thought ‘Love’ was something that was built with someone rather that something that showed up without effort. So for sure, she would want to see this woman again, if she wanted to. Luckily, Maggie was Kara’s Roommate and friend, she was already in the circle of acquaintances, so this would be easier.

 

 

The Heartlines girls finished their show memorably, with two amazing songs, and even an extra because people insisted on hearing them ones again and they weren’t the kind to deny this kind of demand.

In the end, the Ladies had their relaxing time backstage, to come down from their own ecstasy and hydrate themselves. Some people left the Pub after the show, because midnight was the time for some young ones to hit the Night Clubs :

 

Some would go to the ‘Vortex’ not so far from here. It took place in an old and condemned underground subway platform. Lena liked the place, it was very industrial, neon-like, it reminded her of the Green Martian. The bar counter had been installed in one of the old train cars, and another one had been transformed into a cozy place with seats and tables. It was also opened during the day on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays as a Diner. The first to show her this place during the day had been Winn in January. They had crossed path while both were doing some shopping for Lena’s next Party, and he asked if she wanted to go eat something with him, to which Maggie obviously said yes.

Maggie really liked the place, it looked like an old Diner from the 50s. They served the best Vergie burgers and their fries were homemade. That’s when she learned a little more about Winn’s work for the Cyber Department of L-Corp. He was the one making sure the servers and software were safe, eventually he would fix the bugs or create firewalls.

Now Winn was the Head of the Cybersecurity Department so he was in charge of the actions and anticipations to protect L-Corp’s very secret and patented projects. But he would still ask Maggie if she wanted to go eat at The Vortex every now and then. Sometimes Lena would join them and Kara would arrive last because her boss was always giving her as much work as he could. The group would eat together, ask for their burgers with a salad on the side and a plate of fries to share together. Then Lena and Winn would go back to L-Corp together, Maggie would drive Kara to CatCo and then drive to the Station.

 

Some of the young students of the City would go to The Circus, an outdoor nightclub a little outside of town in the hills between rocks and mountains, but with a bus stop near and lots of taxis knew the place. Though it was mostly the University students that would go there, Winn and Kara still loved going there. Actually they first met there in senior year, at a mutual friend's birthday party.

Lena wasn’t much of an outdoor party girl, so it wasn’t her thing. But Maggie went there once with Kara and Winn and liked it a lot because it was spacious and she could always go take a walk on the mountain side if she wanted... even though last time she and Kara went for some air they ended up assisting to a very exposed ‘act of mating’, as Kara said in embarrassment, between two women and a very lucky man. They quickly came back to the party and Winn had laugh for hours because of Kara’s mortified face.

 

Or there was always the ‘Jungle’ on the West side. A place where blacklights, colorful drinks, streamers, and neon paint would be necessary. Entering the place was like travelling to a hot summer country where nobody had work to do the next day. There were 3 stands with artists available to decorate your paint with colorful neon paint. Maggie loved it, it was always so much fun, and when she felt like dancing wild, that's where she and Kara would go.

 

The one Lena loved to go was called the “As-Cube”, it was the Night Club of the City’s classy casino, the ‘Fortunate Clover Casino’. And Maggie really liked Casinos as well. Thankfully she hadn’t been caught yet but winning was easy when you knew how to count the cards. Lena knew Maggie was using her amazingly discreet genius during card games, but she never said anything because Maggie wasn’t much of a gambler. She just liked the thrilling mix of strategy, bluffing play, analyzing her opponents and the promised price.

Winn and Kara would only go to the As-Cube for special receptions organized by Corporations where Lena was invited, because Kara would eat a lot of good food and Winn could show off a bit and make the other companies understand that L-Corp was the best, making Lena proud of him as well as feeding his ego a little.

But when it was only Lena and Maggie? These two would live in the Casino if they could, they just loved it, it was grown-up playground and they were regular guests. Fancy and playful, perfectly dosed cocktail, delicious appetizers, and very efficient security services. The owner was an old friend of Lena non the less, so they were on the VIP list, but never abused of this privilege much. After playing around with old important friends for an hour or two, they would go in the back of the Casino where the As-Cube entry was. You had to be welcomed in the Casino before being able to enter the fancy Nightclub.

 

But, most people would take an Uber for the south of the city and hit the Eden – full name was Eden’s Stairway -, ending up in the same structure but not in the same party: The Eden used to be a 8 floor’s building, it was turned into a structure with 4 floors, each floor welcoming a party theme. First floor was called “Disco-Funk” and the setting looked like an old Discotheque from the 70s. Second floor was “Summer Bay” and was centered around Zook and Brazilian-inspired remix music, much like the Jungle. Third floor was “Flashlight” and welcomed mostly electro and pop remix, very modern and new songs. The last floor was “The Mansion”, and it was the one welcoming specific party, such as Gothic, Rock, sometimes it would be a period theme like “Victorian Area” or “The Masquerade”, “Cyber Underground” and even “Sleepover” where nightwear was the only welcomed dress-up. It was where the owners would put the most money on during special days like Christmas, 4th of July or the Gay Pride.

 

 

“Who wants to hit the Circus tonight?” Lucy asked, super excited. “It’s been a while, I wonder if Jase is still the main DJ there.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint…” Winn groaned in his apology. “Jase is living his best life in Ibiza, I haven’t sine him since mid-February.”

 

“Oh, what about the Jungle?” Sue then asked, tightening her grip on Lucy’s waist to bring her closer so she wouldn’t pout much longer.

 

“Oh I wanna go!” Alex jumped from her mind.

 

“I mean I would if I didn’t have my sweet girl with me after so long.” Sam said while hugging her daughter from behind, keeping her against her front as if she was afraid to lose her. Ruby came down when the show was done so she could be with her mother, knowing they would leave the Pub soon.

 

“I know a solution…?” Ruby smirked looking up at her mother.

 

“Absolutely not, young lady.” Sam immediately declines with a giggle. “You stay out of those places until your 18th birthday.”

 

“But Lena and Maggie took me to the As-Cube already!”

 

“You did what?!” Sam shouts at Lena mostly in a surprised laugh because she knew Lena wouldn't do anything dangerous with Ruby.

 

“Nice try, Ruby...” Lena said, clinking her cocktail on Ruby’s Virgin Juice then looking back at Sam. “But it was a very fancy and boring reception organized by the Mayor. Nobody could watch Ruby and I thought she could experience the taste of ridiculously expensive caviar.”

 

“It was disgusting…” The teenager said, which made everyone laugh. “I jumped on the salmon toasts and the crispy thing with pastas in it.

 

“Almas caviar from Iran... $25,000 a kilo.” Maggie told them all. “And the crispy thing was a beignet of homemade tagliatelle with a mash of lobster sprinkled with Italians white Alba truffles.”

 

“These were amazing.” Ruby nods greatly.

 

“I damn hope they were! It’s not every day you get to eat crispy 50.000$ things.”

 

Everybody had lost it there. Kara had her head in Winn’s shoulder and Lena almost had to hold onto Sam to not fall back. Maggie and Ruby’s relationship was hilarious, and Sam was so happy her daughter had figures to look-up to that were both smart and funny, making her at ease. Plus she learned that Maggie had helped Ruby with her homework and taught her the basics of cooking when they would prepare dinner before Lena came home after a long evening, and she was really thankful to Maggie for helping Ruby with her Spanish. The girl used to struggle and have her lowest grades in this course - Ds and Cs - but since Maggie was here she got Bs for most of her written tests and even got herself an A for her presentation that represented 50% of her final oral grade. She also participated more in class, and even if she struggled and sometimes got things wrong the professor gave her good participation bonus for her great efforts.

 

Alex couldn’t stop laughing, and neither could she stop herself from brushing Maggie’s arm after that sarcastic joke.

 

“Careful now.” Lena told Sam while they were still laughing. “Your daughter loves the taste of money…”

 

“That’s what you get when you let her live with a Luthor for too long.” Maggie had added, which triggered another round of laugh. She had to grip Lena’s arm as the two shared a laugh together. Lena wasn’t the kind to feel offended, especially not when it was Maggie, and certainly not with that good talk-back.

 

Alex loved her sense of humor. She thought she could listen to that tone of voice all day and she would never get bored, especially not of this laugh. She was so pleased to discover Maggie as relaxed as she was now. The real Maggie, she hoped. The one smiling, the one joking, the one laughing. Just like Kara had told her.

Her hand had brushed Maggie’s arm a little stronger than expected, her thumb stroked the soft skin for a few seconds. And when Maggie had glanced up at Alex with a fading laugh, that smile turned adorably shy for her. Alex’s wondering eyes caught in the process, Maggie shared a moment with her for a second with the genuine silent beaming triggered by the round of laughs, and even tugged a strand of hair behind her ear as she blushed lightly, looking down and back up in the conversation with everyone.

All of this scene, Alex had taken it all in. First because Maggie’s smile and natural laughing mood was a blessing to her eyes, but also because it was almost as if the time had slowed down for a few seconds, as if the Universe wanted her to experience this succession of expression.

 

 

In the end it was settled that Sam and Ruby would go home together and spend their week-end together. Lena, Winn, Lucy and Susan were still trying to convince Alex Kara and Maggie to come to The Jungle. Alex obviously said yes because she really wanted to go back there, she loved those kinds of parties. Maggie wasn’t feeling like going out for the rest of the night, and Kara hesitated for a moment.

 

“You’re coming with us, right?” Alex asked with a dramatic pleading face.

 

“Uuugh, sorry…!” the blonde answers with a shy smile but determined to end the night here. “I’m really feeling drained for the night. I’m gonna go home with Maggie.”

 

“Oh, no, Kara…!” Maggie whispered almost embarrassed. “You can go, I can just-”

 

“No, no, no, really. I don’t feel like pushing the night. It was all nice though! I’m so happy you guys are back and we’re definitely seeing each other tomorrow again.” She said to the group then.

 

“Yeah we are!” Alex said. “But not before 1pm before I’m gonna need to at least take a nap from what’s about to happen tonight.”

 

“We’ll sleep when we’re dead!” Lucy shouts already so excited even Susan couldn’t hold her enthusiasm with cuddles and kisses. “Come on now, let’s go before I’m no longer tipsy and start going down from all of this.” She said while starting to drag Susan with her, their fingers intertwined, but then stopping, remembering she had to say goodbye to the others. “Oh wait, hey, Maggie, right? You two go home safe and sound, don’t forget to text one of us when you pass your door, okay?” she asked her and Kara while giving a tight hug to Maggie.

 

“Oh…!” Maggie had whispered in surprise of the very quickly given affection. “Yeah we’ll think about it."

 

“You’re a cute one, happy I got to meet you and hope to see you again!” Lucy shouts again while leaving with Susan after this one got to quickly say bye as well.

 

“Well these too finally got their business cleared…” Lena smiled looking at Sam.

 

“Touring is about bringing people together, they say…” The tall woman smirks in despair, seeing the two women sneaking out of the Pub probably to make out before the rest of them arrive.

 

“Oh they really are together now?!” Kara almost screamed before Alex makes her lower her voice. “Sorry…”

 

“Really Blondie, you only caught that now?” Maggie laughed, stroking the not-so-discreet girl’s shoulder.

 

“What you knew? How? You don’t even know them!”

 

“When Lucy first talked on stage saying she ‘always pushed for more’.” And Maggie was gone into seeing flashes of detailed behavior analyze in her memory, like a camera zooming into people’s expression. “And then when Alex was talking to the crowd, Lucy briefly looked back at Susan. Susan looked at Lucy and winked. Then Lucy blushed and bit her lip as she looked away to focus on her bass guitar. Also Sam looked at them and made this discreet shake of the head with a desperate smile.”

 

“Do you know the color of my socks as well?” Sam laughed, rather impressed by the great memory and detailed analyze Maggie transmitted so easily.

 

“You’re not wearing socks.” Maggie answered looking into Sam’s eyes. “But when you do wear socks you choose them white."

 

"First of all, that wasn't an actual question... second, how can you know that too?" Sam smiled now genuinely asking to get the magician to tell her secrets.

 

"Because you're tall and thin. And knowing your position as an L-Corp ambassador tells me you're wearing suits, but the way you walk indicates me you don't wear heels but business flat shoes. Suits would naturally make you appear taller and thinner, just like black socks when associated to the color of the suit. And if you don't wear high heels it's because you feel tall enough... So yeah... white socks...”

 

And Sam didn’t even know what to tell her, because she got it all right. Alex looked at Kara who just said it wasn’t a good idea to ask anything – clearly because Maggie was just a natural at analyzing people. But then Ruby mocked her mother a little.

 

“I told you, she’s the best. She can even guess your favorite color if she wants too!”

 

“Dark red.” Maggie said a little quieter, mostly because it was an evaluation she did for herself rather than truly to tell Sam, but she guessed it out loud.

 

“Okay Professor X, can you come on dates with me?” Sam asked her half laughing through the astonishment. “I could use a good profiler.”

 

“Oh you don’t want that.” Lena stopped her still holding Maggie close to her. “I already tried to use her as a wingwoman once, and there was always something disappointing to find out about everyone. It's depressing."

 

 

The conversation went on for a few minutes, Alex mostly observing Maggie interact with her friends, sometimes commenting along and laughing. It all came to an end when Ruby started to yawn into her mother’s arms. There was the signal.

Sam and Ruby would stay at Lena’s house for the week-end because Ruby had all of her things there and she had school on Monday so she didn’t want to disturb the girl too fast. Plus Sam was one of Lena’s favorite person in the world so it really wasn’t a problem. She would take the Office turned into a bedroom for Maggie when she was there.

Alex was actually roommate with Lucy and Susan and she dammed herself for it now that the two of them finally got together after months and months of playing around. Kara proposed her couch but Alex laughed and kindly declined. All of her music stuff where there already and she couldn’t wait to crash in her own bed again.

So everyone said goodbye to M’gann, who was almost done cleaning everything and ready to close the place.

 

It was now 1am and the girls started to walk the Martian Path together, side by side. Eventually the Ubers started to arrive for everybody. Sam and Ruby first, heading to Lena’s house. Then it would be for Kara and Maggie. But before that, Kara started to hug Winn and Lena tight for goodnights, and Alex jumped on the occasion to get closer to Maggie, just slightly away from the heart of the group.

 

“It was good finally meeting you” she said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, Kara talked a lot about you before.” Maggie smiled back. “Actually she has a picture of the two of you on her lock screen, but you clearly had longer hair.”

 

“Oh so that’s why you didn’t know who I was when you first saw me on stage…” Alex guessed teasingly, making Maggie blush a little.

 

But Maggie wasn’t about to let that sink in so easily. Alex was almost begging for a positive flirty sign from her, and that was exactly what Maggie was about to give her.

 

“Well I do remember Kara asking me if it was okay if she sent a picture of her and I to you back in February when I moved in…” she smirked back to Alex, who was now the one blushing. “Do you have anything to say in your defense now, Danvers?”

 

“Well…” and Alex was looking in Maggie’s – beautifully hypnotizing – eyes, searching for the boundaries. She was in the green zone. “It’s hard to remember much when an Angel comes across your stage… I guess nothing else really matters in the moment.”

 

And Maggie felt her heart get warm, her stomach hurt so good, and there was this fuzzy feeling in her head. Alex was really making it obvious, and it was almost disturbing. It should be disturbing. But Alex just also really made it okay. There was no hiding or malicious light in her eyes. Only honest and true interaction.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Alex jumped while remembering something. “My sister is clearly about to fall asleep so…” she looked in her purse, digging in and pushing a surprisingly big amount of items on the sides until she finds a pen. “Here…” and she slowly – softly – reached for Maggie’s left hand and started to write something along the back of hand. “So you can tell me when you get home safe.”

 

Maggie looked at her hand in a very well controlled awe. She stares for a hot second, her mind clearly trying to get her to scream or react more expressively. But she just let out a strong giggle as if it had been kept inside for too long and just forced its way out. She shakes her head and looks back at Alex, who was now the one being very shy, like she was surprised she got the courage to be this bold just now.

 

“So that’s the excuse you found to give me your number?” Maggie asked softly while smiling at the genuinely respectful woman.

 

“Yeah…” Alex snorted out laughing at herself, not quiet able to look into Maggie’s eyes, her cheeks flushed red and playing with her short hair. “Well, I… I’m not as good at this as you might think.”

 

“It wasn’t a bad comment.” Maggie told her.

 

And that’s when Alex had to look in Maggie’s eyes, searching for the tiniest sign of mockery, but all she found was a shy thank you.

A ‘thank you’? she told herself again.

 

“Maggie, take me home!” Kara whined as she finally sees the Uber pull over.

 

“Right away sleepy Blondie.” Maggie said, holding Kara by her side as the young but taller one was leaning on her head as to try to rest a little.

 

Lena came to hug Maggie and kissed her cheek, Winn also hugged and then was dragged by Lucy still as excited as earlier. Alex quickly kissed her sister and nods shyly at Maggie while backing away.

Maggie turned around to look at Alex again before going their separate ways. At first, she didn’t know what to say, but the words came naturally. She raised her hand over the car's door, showing Alex’s number written on it.

 

“See you around, Danvers.” She said with a shy smile.

 

“Soon, Maggie…” Alex had answered softly. “I hope…”

 

And Maggie just smiled again while getting in the Uber with Kara, who was really seriously about to pass out.

Alex smiled too, and then was tugged away by Lena, who gently held her by the arm to walk side by side in the cold night. Lena had a lot of questions, but she didn’t want to be intrusive yet. Because from what she’d seen, Maggie had been very comfortable and Alex very gentle. So for now, there wasn’t anything to say. Plus she didn’t want to pressure Maggie and trigger a bad reaction from her. Quite the opposite. She wanted her to take all the time she needed in order to experience a beautiful story. So she saved the Maggie Talk for later and simply enjoyed the night with the friends she missed so much.

 

 

In the Uber, Kara was snuggling into Maggie’s neck, motioning her head in circles as if Maggie’s shoulder was her pillow for the night. An arm around Maggie’s own arm, eyes closed and soft sleepy moans. Maggie ensured the destination with the driver – a really nice 25-ish young man who had lowered the volume of the radio when he saw Kara’s sleepy head – and she went back to stroking Kara’s hair with her left hand.

The hand where Alex had written her number on. The hand Alex had touched so delicately. The hand she asked in a quiet question for her consent.

Alex Danvers was clouding her thoughts. And she lost herself in them. Until Kara started to move against her again, which caught her attention.

 

“She’s a really nice person you know?” she said almost too sleepy for Maggie to understand anything, but thankfully there weren’t any other disturbing sounds around. “Alex… She’s really nice…”

 

“Yeah, she is. Just like all the Danvers girls I know.” Maggie answered softly. “Thank you, for introducing me to her, by the way.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

“Mmh?” Maggie hummed as a question.

 

“For giving yourself a chance at happiness…” Kara said as sleepily as before, always with her eyes closed. “Because that’s what Alex does… She makes people happy… She’s always going to make you happy.”

 

Maggie did not answer. Her nose started to get itchy with emotions. She didn’t realize it yet, but tears had started to float around her eyes, making them shine like beautiful crystals in the night. And it scared her, because when Maggie felt those things happening, she knew she was about to cry and start thinking about terrible things, and probably never stop until her mind and body give up and let her fall asleep until next sunrise.

Kara tightened her hold on Maggie, feeling her friend’s heart react to what she was telling her. She could feel Maggie realizing what this night brought to her. But she didn’t know what it exactly was.

 

“It’s okay, Maggie… It won’t hurt.” She said, talking about the tears Maggie didn’t want to let go off, fearing what they meant. “Sometimes they can be happy tears.” She kept saying, but with a much softer voice, trembling. “I’m happy too, you know…”

 

And that’s when Maggie felt a tear drop on her own hand. The one on Kara’s tight and right under her face.

Kara was crying too.

And it was all that Maggie’s caging worries needed to open the gates to free the real emotion held by those tears: happiness.

Maggie finally released the air she had painfully held tight in her chest. Her nose stopped being itchy. Her tears finally flowed down her warm flushed cheeks. Only now she allowed herself to feel safe in Kara’s hold; letting her sleepy friend take care of her as she silently cured herself from all the negative thoughts that had tried to drown her in darkness. She let them all be drowned out by the light and gentle flow of happiness.

A year of suffering and six months of ghost struggles. All this pain suddenly being appeased by one night of light touches, soft attention, and honest promises.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing the Kara/Maggie Uber moment.
> 
> Tell what you think! Please.
> 
> Chapter 4 is gonna set a good dynamic in Maggie's life. Lots of things are going to happen from there.


	4. If You Want Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is a cover from Grace Dell of 'If You Want Love' by NF:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPJgpeJgcTQ
> 
> _________________________________  
> T/W : Mention of proves of physical abuse through a descriptive text, the context is a physical exam for a medical check-up on the OC character Zoe. No scripted scene of the abuse. No sexual abuse.

 

 

The first thing Kara did when she woke up the next morning was to draw a big smile on her face before even opening her eyes. She takes in a great breath and immediately recognizes the smell coming from the kitchen. She quickly gets rid of her cover and jumps off the bed, stumbling her way out of her bedroom.

Maggie was in the kitchen, placing juices on each side of it next to the plates she settled there. Kara was so happy. Just the sight of Maggie being happy made her happy really. She was always feeding from other people’s energy and this morning already promised her to have a fantastic Saturday.

 

“Hey, Sleepy Blondie!” Maggie sang sweetly but enthusiastically when she finally notices Kara looking at her from across the apartment. “How was your night?”

 

“Surely not as good as my morning!” Kara said quickly walking to join the counter and let her nose wonder the thin scent coming from the plate in front of her usual seat. “You actually baked your Aunt’s cinnamon rolls…!” she said delighted.

 

“Of course, I promised to you.” Maggie smiled as she sets the plate with all the cinnamon rolls between them, tapping on Kara’s hand before she could get one of these. “Nop! You finish the one already in your plate first, then you can have more if you want.”

 

“You sound like Eliza.” Kara said pouting but complying to the rules like a child. “Or like my sister, which is even worse.”

 

“I met Eliza, how could Alex be worse?” Maggie giggled sitting down to join Kara so they could start eating together.

 

“She planted a fork in my hand once.”

 

Maggie almost spit her juice all over the counter but her hand blocked her mouth. She stared at Kara who was really serious about that anecdote.

 

“Can I ask why…?” Maggie dared to speak after swallowing what had threatened to escape.

 

“I tried to steal a waffle.” She answered her mouth full of a big bite.

 

“Now I was thrilled to see your sister again soon, now I’m just really scared…” Maggie mouthed in her cup of tea.

 

All Kara could do was moan dramatically – as usual – at the deliciousness of the food Maggie would provide her. Eyes closed, she waited a few chewing motion to look at Maggie with bright baby blue eyes like a pleading child. Maggie wanted to laugh but instead she wrinkled her eyes and moved her neck as to zoom into Kara’s face.

 

“Are you crying?” she asked almost breathless seeing shy tears wondering the edge of Kara’s eyes.

 

“Not yet but I might…!” Kara chewed trying to control herself.

 

“Are you kidding me?!”

 

“Food gets me emotional!” the blonde high-pinched shouts to Maggie who had lost it half way and couldn’t hold back a warm laugh. “It’s the way to my heart! And you just snatched it out of me!”

 

For the rest of their breakfast, Kara and Maggie shared a good laugh. Kara had wiped a tear off before it actually rolled out down her cheeks and the brunette took a picture of the two of them in a large frame selfie to post it on her Instagram with a caption:

 

 

>  ‘Emotional breakfast with **@kara.lil.danvers** [laughing emoji] Out of all the cinnamon rolls, she’s my favorite. #[heart emoji]

 

To which Lena, from her private account Lena replied a few seconds later with a double tap, which started the flow of comments and hearts. 

 

 

> / **@lenagoodluthor** commented: ‘Better save some for me! Ruby is jealous and so am I [heart emoji]’
> 
> / **@ruby._.arias** replied to @lenagoodluthor: ‘I VERY MUCH AM! I’m coming for you Kara!’
> 
> / **@winn0nerdy1schott** commented: ‘I guess my invitation got lost in the mail… [wink emoji]’
> 
> / **@kara.lil.danvers** commented: ‘I’m crying and in LOVE!!!!’
> 
> / **@samantha.sam.arias** commented: ‘Yummy!’
> 
> / **@samantha.sam.arias** , **@lucy_lane** and **@sue_vasquezzz** liked your post
> 
> / **@samantha.sam.arias** , **@lucy_lane** and **@sue_vasquezzz** started following you.

 

Maggie followed them back very happily, exploring the first few pictures on their accounts and liking some. And just as she settled her phone down after replying to @mgann.morzz with a few hearts, but it buzzed again. Three times. So it caught her attention while Kara was cleaning the dishes.

 

 

> / **@just_alex.danvers** started following you. 
> 
> / **@just_alex.danvers** liked your post.
> 
> / **@just_alex.danvers** commented: ‘All great and tempting, but how do YOU like your eggs in the morning?’

 

Maggie wasn’t expecting it, clearly. She was staring at the phone clueless and Kara noticed it. The blonde was done with her task, now cleaning her hands correctly with the dishcloth. She pulls her head forward to pick at the screen, and Maggie turned her phone so Kara could get a better look.

 

“Oh waw…” Kara said smiling, her eyes making that weird wrinkle-to-wide movement out of surprise after focusing her eyesight. “To bad you don’t like eggs.” The blonde teased, receiving a light punch on her shoulder from Maggie. "Ouch!"

 

“Not funny! What do I answer?” she asked almost desperate.

 

“Well not that eggs make you sick, that’s not sexy.”

 

“Sexy?! I don’t wanna be sexy, you dummy!” Maggie shouts still needing her help.

 

“You could say something like… ‘Come find out’…” Kara laughed before lowering her head in her neck and backing her upper body away, trying to dodge another wave of attacks. “Okay, okay, stop! I’m sorry!”

 

“No you’re not!” Maggie talked back still slapping her shoulder. “And it’s your sister we’re talking about, you should be burning a candle at the nearest church out of embarrassment! Not telling me to start sexting with her under an Instagram post!”

 

“I know! But it’s just so tempting with the two of you! You obviously experienced attraction at first sight and that’s so cute, I’m just rooting for you…!”

 

“Hum. What?”

 

“Oh no don’t freak out!” Kara suddenly jumped wiping the remaining of soap off of her hands. “It’s not bad! It’s really good! And really common actually…”

 

“You make it sounds scary to me.” Maggie answered very low. “What the hell is attraction at first sight? Oh my God, is it a West Side Story thing…? Because I might as well jump off that window…”

 

“No it’s like… Winn and I! I knew when I first met Winn in Senior Year that I would like him. Platonically. I’m not saying, ‘Love at first sight’, I said ‘Attraction at first sight’. Actually it’s Alex who uses that term… It’s just when two people just know they’re going to like each other.”

 

“Maybe Lena and I started that way…” Maggie tried to figure out, mostly to find a reason for her heart to calm down.

 

“See, you know attraction at first sight.”

 

There was a silence. Then Maggie looked at her phone again to read Alex’s comment one more time.

 

“Okay but… Your sister… It’s a little–”

 

“Oh…” Kara whispered now understanding there really was something triggering to Maggie. “It’s to forward…”

 

“I’m stupid…” Maggie laments bowing her head down.

 

“No! No, you know you can’t say that, it’s not true! You’re very smart and you have a lot of interesting talents and set of skills!” Kara was giving Maggie all the compliments her heart could find in the moment. “You’re a great cook, you’re passionate about your job and the best at it, you’re a killer at darts, you beat Lena at chess games and everyone at card games. Plus you’re funny, and super nice.”

 

Maggie was trying to use Kara as a self-esteem booster. But she still had a hard time doing that because she had always been rather humble, except on the job because she was in a dangerous field of action and had to be the greatest shark around to succeed. Right now she just couldn’t find the right words. Maggie liked Alex for sure, and she would like to see her again. But Alex didn’t know where Maggie came from. All the things she’d seen and all the things she’d received. How she was treated and how much her love had been betrayed. How she tried to please and be the best version they wanted her to be, and how far she’d gone for one person’s love. Alex didn’t know how damaged she was now, and how insecure she felt whenever she understood someone was interested.

Kara rubbed her thumb over Maggie’s trembling hand holding the phone. Maggie didn’t even realize she was shaking, and it meant she had lost herself in thoughts again. No. It meant that the thoughts got triggered and tried to drown her in again.

 

“I’m spending the day with Alex today.” Kara said to her softly when she was sure Maggie was back to her. “I’ll talk to her for you.”

 

“Kara, you don’t have to-”

 

“But I want to help.” Kara reassured with a smile full of caressing hope. “If you let me… I know it’s complicated still, and you can always count on me, and Lena, and Winn…! I just really, really, want you to be happy. And for that, I feel like you need to be surrounded by people who love you and care about you. People who will reassure you. And when you want to get there but you feel like you can’t do it just yet, these people will help you.”

 

“People as in… You bunch of lovely smart idiots…” she said grinned sweetly looking back up at Kara, pushing the blonde’s shoulder very softly this time.

 

“Yeah, dummy head.” Kara giggled back before recomposing her serious pro-assistant-best-reporter face. “Now. Answer my sister before you make her think she starts panicking. Tell her you don’t like eggs, but you do love to cook them. No wink emoji, but the one smiling with its eyes closed… no blushing either.”

 

“Miss Danvers, that’s actually a really good one.” Maggie said, typing the comment and hesitating only for a second to send it, looking back with a smile. “Thanks, Blondie…”

 

“You still trust me to talk to Alex, right?” Kara asked to be sure but still keeping her pro-face. “Not about your story, but about how to approach you.”

 

“Yeah. I do trust you. Always.”

 

“Good, now how about we-“ but Kara’s emerging excitement got interrupted by a ringtone.

 

Another phone set on the living room’s coffee table. Maggie felt her upper body tense and she straightened her back. It was her professional phone. Kara saw the immediate change in Maggie. She was strong and confident, in control. It was like putting on a super suit. Maggie immediately walks dynamically toward the phone and picks up.

 

“Sawyer.”

 

                _“Oh thank God you answered…!”_

 

“Zoe?” Maggie found herself surprised to realize. “What’s wrong?”

 

                _“You said I could call anytime whenever I needed to feel safe.”_ Zoe reminded her as if she had to justify herself.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Maggie reassured, keeping a rather soft tone of voice. “Tell me, how can I help?”

 

                “ _He came back._ ” Zoe cried, the fear still strangling her throat. “ _He came back and he-… I- I’m at the police station I didn’t where else to go!_ ”

 

“Okay. Zoe?” Maggie called her so she would stay focus on her voice as she started to walk in her bedroom stubbing to change her underwear. “You stay there, I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?” Maggie put the speaker on as she opens the drawer to get herself a black boxer with grey military camouflage patterns. “Do not leave the station.” She takes off and throws her old Lincoln University shirt on the bed to put on a black sport bra. “Ask for Detective Christopher O'Neil at the desk. He’s my team partner and will make sure you stay safe.” She finds a grey shirt and a black flannel to put on. “I know he’s on duty today but I don’t know if he’ll be on the field in the morning or not. But if he’s not at the station, you ask for Sara Molina, she’s our Tech Girl and always works on Saturdays.” She finally found the black jeans she was looking for in her closet, wiggles her way in without falling down. “Either way, I want you to say you’re waiting for me.”

 

                “ _Do you think he’d follow me here_?” Zoe thought in panic. “ _He followed me to my apartment, he actually waited for me to come out this morning! Oh God, what if he finds me at the station?!_ ”

 

“Zoe! Zoe. He wouldn’t follow you there.” Maggie interrupts before losing the girl’s clarity. “That’s the  dumbest thing he could do, trust me on this.” She jumps up to zip her jeans up and finds her belt. “You’re in the safest place in town, what you did was the best thing you could do. You’re being the best here.” She uses her fingerprints to open the drawer next to her bed, taking her Glock and badge before leaving the bedroom with a pair of black socks. “Alright I’m leaving my place, be there in fifteen minutes tops.”

 

Kara had been waiting for Maggie to come back from her bedroom, still standing next to the kitchen counter. When Maggie reappears she’s ready to leave the apartment, but she sits on the edge of the couch for a hot second to put on the socks and is back on her feet right after, putting her badge in her jeans back pocket. Kara hands her the personal phone and will be there to close the door behind her.

 

“Zoe?” she said as a question.

 

“Yeah the young woman who filled a report yesterday about her psycho ex-boyfriend Oscar.” Maggie affirms while fixing her shirt and plaid in her jeans. “Apparently he found her and now she’s waiting for me at the station. Honestly, I think he got close enough to hurt her, she sounded… wrecked.”

 

“You sure you want to take care of this case?” Kara asked quickly, thinking Maggie might need to think twice before getting involved in a case of domestic violence, stalking and harassment. “I mean… You know what I mean.”

 

“Yeah I know.” Maggie softly answered as she opens the door. “Thanks for your support. But I really need to take care of this case. Specifically because of the motives. Trust me, I know what I’m doing on this one.”

 

“Okay. Well, know we’re here for you anytime. For guidance.”

 

“Love you Blondie.” Maggie whispered before kissing her on the cheek and grabbing her black Estarer black Office bag covered in synthetic black leather, always ready next to the door.

 

“Love you more, dummy head.” Kara answered before closing the door after Maggie.

 

 

 

 

** NCPD STATION 33 – SCIENCE DIVISION H.Q : **

 

 

As soon as Maggie arrives, she’d been directed to one of the fitted interrogation room where Christopher O’Neil was waiting with a young black woman in a long sleeved red jacket, black jeans and old running shoes, still trying to fix her hair brushed by the hostile confrontation she came back from.

Zoe was in panic, completely freaked out, looking around her when the tiniest sound reached her. She hadn’t need to say a word to Maggie for her to quickly give her arms to her. Zoe’s adrenaline had been keeping her alerted, she was exhausted from stress and worries as well as from the trauma. Chris had waited for Maggie to arrive before mentioning the medical check-up they needed to perform. Detective O’Neil was here before Maggie arrived in National City, he was 3 years older than her, and had handled cases of domestic violence before. He knew Zoe would need Maggie’s support to let some professional stranger examine the body she never should have to endure.

When the medics came in, Zoe had asked for Maggie to stay in the room. And even if the brunette knew it would also be beneficial for her to see the proves of physical abuse on the victim and the reaction she could have when asked certain questions, Maggie couldn’t just look at Zoe like the subject of a case. She had taken in this vision like looking in a long-lost mirror. The same patterns used to be hers.

Pastel skin painted with old yellow spots on her arms and legs, and young red patches circled by a pale blue around her neck and wrists. Purple bags under her eyes, the right one surrounded by sprinkled yellow dots lying on a red layer. Cracked lips with a deep lilac stain in the left corner. Feeble shaky hands and nails darkened by the strength of her struggle. A weakness in her knees and her spine.

Maggie remembered she needed to go to the gym in order to straighten her back structure again. She remembered having to use more concealer and the tickling pain of the foundation brush against her skin. She remembered having to tighten the grip of the belt for her jeans to fit her, even when they were hurting on her appearing hipbones. She remembered putting on long sleeves some weeks, even when the temperatures were unbearably hot, because it was better than showing what remained from the last dispute.

It took her a lot of breathing and compartmentalization to stay stable. Also a nice comforting hand from Christopher.

 

“What’s your take on this?” he asks next to Maggie as the two of them where staying outside the room while Zoe was making a call.

 

“My take on this?” Maggie repeated looking at her partner. “I want the lead on the case and find this son of bitch ASAP.”

 

“Does Gordon know she came yesterday to file a report?”

 

“He’ll give me the case anyway.” she said, knowing her Boss won’t let this slide either.

 

“Okay well, if you need a partner you know I’m here, right?”

 

“Yeah I know. I just… I really feel like I need to give her justice, you know?”

 

“I understand. But you should ask Zoe if she’s ready to fight in court. Talk about the different sentences, the restraining orders… Because if she wants to go there, she needs to know it will be hard on her emotionally, but also that we’ll be there for her. And as for you… Maybe you could call Lena for some guidance before getting Zoe to talk?”

 

“You know I hate when you read me.” Maggie said, pushing her shoulders against his. Chris was as good as she was when it came to analyzing people. “But I do like when you care… And remember, we’re a team, I need you by my side and I know Zoe was reassured with you.”

 

“I’ll go talk to Gordon.” The sweet and tall blonde guy smiled while walking away. “Prepare the field and eventually do the paperwork for us.”

 

Maggie thanked Christopher and knocked on the door, almost making Zoe jump off the floor. She waved her phone to her, telling her she had to make a call, and Zoe nods to tell her it was okay. So Maggie left in the back to find a more private space and called one of the three emergency contact on her personal phone. She waits for about five seconds until she picks up.

 

                _“Hey Maggie?”_

 

“Hey, Lena. What’s up?”

 

 _“Well you’re calling me, I should be the one asking.”_ She smiled through the phone.

 

“Yeah, hum, remember when I called about a young girl named Zoe Simmons?”

 

_“Yes, you were very troubled about it.”_

 

“Well she’s back at the station, and her ex-boyfriend Oscar found her. Apparently, he was waiting for her to leave her apartment in the morning. There are clear signs and confession of physical abuse.”

 

                _“Let me guess now, you want to take the case.”_ Lena said in a gentle voice.

 

“Yeah. I need it. I know it might seem like a terrible idea that will trigger the shit out of me, but I need to make it good for Zoe.”

 

                _“I understand your motivation. And I won’t stop you. I’m just going to worry and send you messages every twenty minutes. Kara will take care of the baby animal pics.”_

 

Maggie and Lena laughed along. She loved that side of Lena. The one that made it easy to breathe through anxious situations.

 

“I’m about to go talk to Zoe. Try to take her confessions and figure out how she wants to proceed. But I’m pretty sure she’ll want to go all the way to Court. I can see it, she’s strong and determined… But I can also see being her expression, she needs to break and let herself doubt before thinking clearly. I just don’t know how far I can go with her… Like, should I talk about me? Or not at all? I don’t know...”

 

                _“You know, if you think she’s strong and is willing to go that far, I don’t think she needs to know about your own story in details, because she’s still the subject of your case and you must remain professional... But she will definitely need your support. Show her you will be there for her. Give her the support you wish you’ve had from a professional perspective. And I’ll send you my best Lawyer, so she can have a look at what you can gather from here and start bonding with Zoe. Sounds good to you?”_

 

“Yeah.” Maggie smiled softly. “Yeah it does.”

 

Maggie gave Lena kisses and Lena gave Maggie as many hugs as she needed. They hung up laughing and Lena promised the lawyer will be at her station under 45 minutes, which gave Maggie the time to talk with Zoe.

 

Maggie came back inside the station and went to the room where Zoe was waiting, now done with her own phone call. Maggie got in after a knock, Zoe was still standing and looking outside the window, probably lost in her thoughts.

 

“Zoe…” Maggie softly said, trying to appease the young woman who turned around with a very distant expression.

 

“I called my boss. She isn’t really happy about everything, but she gave me 3 days. Until… Well, until whatever has to happen happens.”

 

“You said you worked at Genicom, right? The printing Company?” Maggie asked again, giving Zoe one of the two cups of water she had.

 

“Yeah. Accounting.”

 

They stayed an awkward moment standing there. Until Maggie remembered she was the one who had to guide Zoe into actions in the station. She was in charge. “Are you ready to talk?” she asked first and foremost. The young woman answered with a nod, sitting at the same time as Maggie did.

 

“First I want you to understand that what you did was brave.” The Detective said to her making sure Zoe was looking at her so she could see the truth in her statement. Thankfully Maggie could manage to hide the twist of her stomach and the burn in her throat. “Not everybody feels strong enough to take this kind of situation in hands… It takes a lot of courage.”

 

“I just want everything to be over soon. I need him out of my life.”

 

“And I’m ready to be by your side along the way. But it’s all up to you to decide how far you’re willing to go with this case. We can accommodate to your comfort.”

 

“All the way.” Zoe said with a strong assurance. “I will fight in court if it’s what it takes. I will change my name and move away again. Even go back to Kenya if I have to. I’m sure Oscar won’t follow me where my father and brothers are waiting for him.”

 

“It won’t come to this, I promise. Do you have anyone close to you here? Family? A great friend for morale support?”

 

“Most of my family lives in Kenya, and the rest are or in London or Amsterdam. So no, I’m the only one who moved to America. I’m here to finish my studies but I had to find a job to go with it.”

 

“Okay well, I believe you have friends in town? Since you left your apartment on a Saturday morning…”

 

“Yeah I was supposed to meet my girl friends for breakfast. But turns out I won’t be able to do much as long as Oscar is around…”

 

“We are planning a protection order for you.” Maggie informed her softly. “Everyone concerned by domestic abuse has access to it.”

 

“Like a bodyguard or something? Like cops around the house?”

 

“Yes. You will still be able to go to work and do everything you’re used to do, like shopping, see your friends, going to the gym…” Maggie stopped because Zoe’s breathing pattern had changed. It was heavier, harder. “Zoe…?”

 

“I’m sorry it’s just…” Zoe takes a great sip of her cup to clear her dry throat. “Everything is very overwhelming suddenly. I don’t know if can do this…!”

 

“Zoe. Zoe, look at me please.” Maggie asked gently, taking Zoe’s hand in hers. The young woman was finally letting the shield down and showing her worries and doubts, just as Maggie thought she would do. “There is something that-… I must share with you, before going further.” She takes a break to look at the young woman, making sure she was listening. “As I said… Not everyone can find the strength to take their situation in hands. Sometimes, a person has been so weakened by their offender, their self-esteem has been so crushed down, that they can’t think of running away as a solution. Because they were taught over and over that they couldn’t do anything on their own, that they couldn’t do it right. So, they start to doubt about their own values, and they feel like running away will only make things worse. That it will hurt even more…”

 

“Oh my God…” Zoe whispered as she started to understand what Maggie was saying, what she had been through. But it didn’t startle Maggie, who was determined to make her point.

 

“Just when you came by the station last time, you made a braver move than I did in a year of struggles.” Maggie told her, still remaining rather calm. “And today… Today, what you did by coming here, I never even considered doing it.”

 

“But you’re a cop.” Zoe said, eyebrows frown. “Why didn’t you… Like it sounds like it should be easier, right? You work here, where people like me come see you. Like… it was right here for you.”

 

“I know… But it’s not easy. It wasn’t, because the grip was so strong, and the manipulation reached so deep in my emotional condition, that I couldn’t think of rebelling against them. And because of this, I stayed in my situation until a friend of mine… someone stronger… came to me and dragged me out. But the problem is… my demon is still out there. And I’m still scared that one day, or one night, my demon will find me. And to be honest, I’m scared that I might not be strong enough to resist, even after I was rescued.” She made a pause here, looking deep in Zoe’s careful eyes. “But you. You already did the most important step of this fight. And that’s to ask for help, even though you may have felt like you were already weak enough, pathetic enough for falling into this toxic circle and let it happen to you. You asked for help, and because you did you are already the strongest version of yourself. If you were able to ask for help when you were on your own and at your weakest, then you can fight all the way with people to support you and encourage you to stay as strong as you are today.”

 

Zoe was breathing-in every word of Maggie like the only source of oxygen she needed. Every sentence made their way to her reason, and the reason calmed the shaking of her hands and the pressure in her chest. It eased the hardness of her thoughts and the doubts were wiped away. So, taking a deep breath in and opening the cage as wide as she could, she unconsciously straightened her back and a soft pink started to recolor her cheeks.

 

“Thank you.” She said softly with a smile, fighting the sadness and concern that had sculpted her face for the past days and weeks.

 

“Anytime.” Maggie smiled back squeezing her hand gently as for sealing the silence pact that will link them until the closure of the case.

 

A knock on the door came to disturb the silent confession. It was Christopher who pulled his head inside just enough to be able to talk to Maggie.

 

“Sawyer, there’s a Lawyer saying she was sent by Lena for you?”

 

“Oh, okay great, please let her come in.” she answered with a soft voice.

 

“She’s right here actually.” He pointed is thumb back behind him.

 

“Hello Maggie.” Said a strangely familiar voice, that was very soon recognized.

 

Maggie got up, facing the very beautiful Lucy from the Heartlines band she met just last night. But she was unrecognizable. Last night she was wearing a black tank top with printed skeleton hands on the chest that was opened enough to show her red laced bra, as well as black leather pants and studded red heels. Her hair was left wild and wavy, the makeup was darker and shinier.

Here she had her hair tied up in a French twist and wearing a navy-blue suit. A classy black and white watch around her wrist and a discreet silver pendant around her neck. The makeup was sophisticated and natural.

This was far from the crazy sweaty bassist hitting on her own girlfriend in front of a hundred people in a Pub lost in some dark unnamed Alley…

 

“Lucy?” Maggie almost shocked out.

 

“Hi, Lena sent me, saying you could use the best lawyer in town.” She smiled softly, then turning to Zoe to shake her hand lightly but with assurance. “Attorney Lucy Lane. Pleased to meet you even under such circumstances.”

 

“Zoe Simmons.”

 

“So! Shall we start now or would you like me to go over some basics with Detective Sawyer first?” she asked to Zoe dynamically showing she was already ready to get to work.

 

“I mean, I guess I’ll follow your lead.” Zoe answered looking between the two women. “You’re the bosses on that.”

 

“Showing trust, that’s already a great point.” Lucy smiled.

 

“Let’s take a seat then.” Maggie proposed, presenting Lucy the set of armchairs already in the room.

 

 

Lucy and Maggie took the lead of the case for Zoe after Chief Gordon filled everything on the paper side with O’Neil. It was ensured to Zoe she will be under protection as promised, and Maggie gave her the opportunity to make a victim personal statement – a VPS. Therefore, with Zoe’s consent, Maggie guides her through the interview so she can convey the context in which the offending has occurred and the impacts it has had on Zoe, digging into old feelings of how Oscar Mallon, the offender, impacted her emotionally as well as physically for the past four weeks, as stated by Zoe. Lucy mentions that if the VPS is used in a Court of Law, it can be read out or played if it was recorded, and Maggie asks Zoe if she will be comfortable enough to read it out herself if the Court asks her to. Zoe is determined to make sure her statement remains hers.

 

 

For the remaining hours of the day, Detective Sawyer and Attorney Lane both started to build a solid case. Sara Molina, the Tech Girl, found out that Oscar had booked a hotel room four days ago two blocks away from Zoe’s apartment building. They received the authorization to go intercept him for an interrogation, so Christopher O’Neil and Maggie went together while Lucy and Sara stayed with Zoe at the Station. But when they got there, Oscar escaped before they could catch him. Maggie thought they had lost their best chance but O’Neil got hit in the face with a metal bar by Oscar before he ran away. Christopher laughed it off because of the charges they could build against him now. They went back to the Station, and when Lucy showed them Oscar’s criminal record they saw he had some charges against him for detention of illicit substances, drunk driving, and already had been convicted of running away from law enforcement officers. And with Chris, offense of assault on a peace officer was already enough for them to charge Oscar with a felony. This resulted in Sara Molina putting out an APB on Oscar Mallon.

By the end of the day, Christopher drove Zoe back to her place with the Officers in charge of her security. Lucy went home before everyone so she could work things in the week-end and have more pieces by Monday or Tuesday.

 

Maggie on the other hand left the Station around 9 p.m. with a strong feeling of being stuck on the case. She wanted to do more than she already did but couldn’t, and it was getting frustrating. She felt like she was about to get trapped in her mind and that was the last thing the team needed. She had to "go away", as she said. So, under Sara’s wise advice, she got out of the Station before regretting the warnings, and decided to leave her car here. She didn’t plan on using it this week-end and could always ask Chris to come by the apartment if she didn’t feel like going on foot.

She started to walk the first five minutes of her way home silently, then chose to go through her bag to take her headphones, hoping the music would help her travel elsewhere and clear her head.

Before she can select a song, the light of a grocery store caught her eyes on the left. Thinking she wouldn’t miss a lot from trying, she steps inside and goes through the alleys looking for something she might like to eat just now.

Chips. Biscuits. Chocolate. Cereal bars. Dried fruits. Salads. Gingerbread. Ice-cream.

In the end, she was back to the cashier with empty hands. Apparently, she wasn’t so hungry. But she looked being him without thinking much. And here it was, what she felt like could be the medicine to this strange feeling of drained energy and boredom. She bought a bottle of scotch, packed it in a paper bag and wished the man good night before putting in inside her own Estarer bag.

Getting out of the grocery store and continuing her walk, she still couldn’t find the song she wanted. So she sets it on shuffle and decides she’ll take the first calm song that came up. And the lucky one was her favorite cover of ‘If You Want Love’ by NF. She smiled and let the acoustic guitar cloud her mind before letting it be softly taken away by the female singer.

 

> _“I just need some time, I'm tryna think straight,_
> 
> _I just need a moment in my own space._
> 
> _Ask me how I'm doin', I'll say, "okay"._
> 
> _Yeah, but ain't that what we all say?_
> 
> _Sometimes I think back to the old days,_
> 
> _In the pointless conversations with the old me._
> 
> _Yeah, back when my momma used to hold me._
> 
> _I wish somebody woulda told me…”_

 

She had been walking for a minute or two but didn’t even want to open that bottle yet. She didn’t want to go home either. She didn’t feel the need to talk to Lena or Kara. Didn’t feel like partying with Winn either. Didn’t want to work more than she did today because she knew if she did, she would be drowned in papers and her mind would start running in circles, she’ll get frustrated, run in circles even more, and eventually give up or fall asleep with a headache before taking the time to relax. So the music will have to do the trick until she finds out what she could need.

 

> _“If you want love, you goin’ have to go through the pain._
> 
> _If you want love, you goin’ have to learn how to change._
> 
> _If you want trust, you goin’ have to give some away._
> 
> _If you want love… if you want love.”_

 

And it definitely helped. She was feeling her muscles relax after all the running to catch Oscar. Especially from when she jumped off from the balcony onto the white van and down the tarred ground of the alley. The adrenaline of the day, the tension of it all, the doubts, the worries, the thinking… It was all coming down, getting better up there, lighter. She’d eventually look up at the city lights, but other than that, Maggie wasn’t really focusing on anything else, only on her walk to go home.

 

> _“Look, as a kid I used to think life_
> 
> _Is moving so slow, I watch it go by,_
> 
> _Look out the window on my bus ride._
> 
> _I thought the world was so small, through my closed eyes._
> 
> _I've always tried to control things._
> 
> _In the end that's what controls me._
> 
> _Maybe that's why I'm controllin'._
> 
> _I wish somebody woulda told me.”_

 

She felt like she just crossed path with a silhouette she knew. It could have been a neighbor, a college, someone she saw during a case… But she didn’t really try to look up. The remaining of the last chorus was fading away while she was welcoming her mind back inside of her slowly.

 

> _“If you want love, you goin’ have to go through the pain._
> 
> _If you want love, you goin’ have to learn how to change._
> 
> _If you want trust, you goin’ have to give some away.”_

 

“Maggie?”

 

> _“If you want love...”_

 

That’s when her mind landed back in a cold choc. Not out of fear but out of surprise. She turned around, her eyes still clouded by the needed lack of focus. But it only took her a missed heartbeat and a fresh breath of nocturnal breeze to stop her whole body from moving any further. Just like time had stopped for a few seconds of peace, she finds herself in the calming presence of Alex Danvers.

 

> _“If you want love…”_

 

Her smile is what let the clocks of the Universe run again. Maggie smiles back and takes her headphones off after the last verse of the song. Alex walks toward her still in a rather happy mood, but calm. Her arms warped around her black coat, Alex seemed to be freezing out here. But just feeling Alex’s energy near hers is enough for Maggie to get a new wave of warm chills down her scalp. That woman was just so powerfully comforting in a way she couldn’t explain.

 

“Well that’s a nice surprise.” Alex said in a giggle. “How are you doing? Kara told me you had to work today? Sounds like it sucks but I didn’t try to ask for more…”

 

“Hum. Actually I’m… kind of drained.” Maggie beamed back. “Yeah, today was… busy and demanding.”

 

“I see.” Alex nods greatly, understand Maggie couldn’t really discuss cases outside of work.

 

Maggie stayed facing Alex but moving her eyes around, lips rolling back and forth as she was trying to find something to say. Alex on the other hand thought maybe Maggie just needed a good night rest.

 

“Well, maybe you should head home and treat yourself with a 10h sleep.” she softly said. “Kara is already there, I’m sure she can prepare you a tea or something.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I should… probably do that.” Maggie half laughed awkwardly.

 

They nod to each other and Alex starts to turn away after whispering a shy ‘good night’. Maggie was about to turn away as well to continue her walk home, but suddenly her stomach woke up. And her legs wouldn’t move. And her head would tingle.

 _Dammit, the opportunity is served on a silver plate here…!_ She thought to herself. _Don’t be such an idiot tonight!_

 

“Alex?!” she shouts for the woman to stop walking away from her, but instantaneously feeling the confidence settle down when she sees Alex turned back to her with a patient glim of hope sparkling in her eyes.

Maggie expires a smile and finds the courage to ask her “Do you… Want to come with me somewhere? I haven’t been eating since noon and I’m kinda starving…”

And then she thought about the fact it was something like 9:15 and it was more that probable that Alex already ate tonight. “Oh but- You probably already ate dinner, sorry. I just thought- I don’t know- That- Maybe we could-“

 

“Pizza?” Alex asked, interrupting Maggie’s rambling before she starts running away. She walks up the small distance they had between each other. “My stomach is still on L.A time. I last ate at 2 p.m..” she smiled as to reassure Maggie.

 

Maggie couldn’t believe this actually had worked. And Pizzas? There was her favorite pizzeria up the street so this was even better. She smiled to Alex and they started to walk together, side by side. Some words here and there, but it seemed like both of them wanted to save as much conversation for when they’d be facing one another. Alex did mention Kara’s talk about the Instagram post and Maggie felt a little bit of humiliation, but soon the tall and sweet brunette reassured her, saying she should have thought about it, that it was inappropriate of her, that she didn’t want Maggie to think she was being aggressively teasing. And soon it was Maggie’s turn to reassure Alex with her own words, that she hadn’t take it bad or wrong, that she shouldn’t apologize, that she actually finds it funny.

So they laughed, and they cared, and they stopped at the pizzeria called ‘Pizza Muse’. Alex asked for the ‘Michelangelo Pizza’ – with Pesto sauce, Mozzarella, Tomatoes, Marinated Chicken, Sliced Pepperoncini and Shredded Parmesan Cheese – and Maggie took the ‘Caterina da Siena’ – with Mozzarella, Baby Spinach and Arugula Lettuce, Grilled Avocado, Caramelized Onions and Figs. Maggie sat at a table in the back and Alex arrived quickly with the drinks.

 

 

“Here, a fancy Ice-Tea for the Lady.” She said elegantly while pouring some in Maggie’s plastic cup.

 

“What a refined gesture.” Maggie breathes out as if she was utterly charmed – which she was but not necessarily because of Alex serving her drink, simply because of Alex being herself.

 

“I come from a very well-mannered household.” Alex giggled sitting across Maggie.

 

“Well, this is surprising, because the young Danvers is still setting the fork on the right and the knife of the left…!”

 

“That’s not the right setting?” Alex asked genuinely surprised.

 

“No!” Maggie shouts laughing.

 

“Dammit! I do that too!”

 

“Michelangelo and Caterina da Siena?” the man asks them with a pronounced Italian accent. “Buonasera Maggie…!” he greets her.

 

“Grazie, Lorenzo.” Maggie said nicely, then totally focused on the man. “Prendiamo un mezzo litro dell’acqua minerale, per favore?”

 

He smiles and goes away for a moment. Alex turns to Maggie with a curious smile.

 

“You speak Italian?”

 

“And Spanish too.” Maggie says innocently with her eyes closed, letting her head rest on top of her fists, looking particularly proud to have caught Alex’s eye. “I can also communicate in sign language. And I learned enough Russian to survive if I ever go there. By the way, I just asked him for mineral water…”

 

“So multitalented cop. That’s interesting. What degrees do you have?” Alex asks as the waiter comes back with their water and leaves again to go take care of a new client. “Law would explain your carrier…”

 

“I actually have an M.S in Physical Geography, specialized in Environmental and Earth System Science.” Maggie said but smiling as soon as Alex’s eyes widen like crazy. “I also have an Expertise in Urban Geography for Strategic Urban Design and Planning, and a Certificate in Geographic Profiling.”

 

“I- I was not expecting that at all…!” Alex beams in surprise, then stopping before eating because she was even more curious now. “What?! Physical Geography? What are you doing in the Law Enforcement?”

 

“Actually that’s exactly why I’m in the Science Division. I’m the Pokemon of the Division because of my skills.” Maggie starts to explain while they start to eat their pizzas. “It’s rare to have someone who can tell you the path of the victim for the past 24h based on what soil was found under their shoes. Or someone who can create a Geographic Profile based on the geographic patterns of a killer… What I did next was 2 years of military service, then applying and attending 26 weeks of Academy training. But I entered the Science Division a year after my first employment because my Boss thought he was wasting my capacities.”

 

“So that means… 2 years of College, 2 years in the Military, and 2 years as a trooper... If you didn’t skip a class that means you actually started doing what you wanted at the age of 24-25.”

 

“Was worth it.” Maggie said her mouth full. “See, just today I jumped off a balcony to run after a suspect. My partner got hit with a metal bar and now this dude has an APB on his ass. I never get bored.”

 

“You said all of that so casually, but all I want to bring up is that you jumped off a balcony?” Alex whispered, staring intensively into Maggie, like she was now the detective.

 

“Hmm! Sorry.” Maggie swallowed and cleared her throat. “I jumped off a balcony, landed on a stationed white van, rolled off of the van, and then chased the bad guy on the ground.”

 

“Still too casual!” Alex beamed in surprised. “If I didn’t know better from Kara, I’d say you just recited a scene from a movie…”

 

“I mean I could show the souvenir I got from it on my thigh but we’re eating so…” Maggie teased but Alex just laughed at the comment, because Maggie’s rhetoric was her favorite.

 

“I’m going to start thinking you’re trying to impress me more than you already do…” Alex said almost to softly, which made Maggie blush slightly while she was chewing her bite.

 

“What about you? How did you end up in an all-girl band that travels around the world?”

 

“Kara never told you, uh…?” Alex looked down,

 

The silence settles here between them for a while. Maggie as not being silent quiet because she didn’t know what to say, but because she was observing Alex in her quiet moment. The tall and usually bright woman was showing a side of her Maggie never thought she would see: nostalgia. Some memories from a past were clouding Alex’s eyes. Her smile was still there, but Maggie knew all too well this soft halcyon expression, the smile lined by a period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful, but a period that is gone and that Alex was forced to move on from. And because the train of thoughts was still passing through her mind, Maggie remained quiet.

Until Alex raised those beautiful but broken eyes to hers.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything.” Maggie said so quietly she might as well be whispering.

 

And Alex felt Maggie’s voice against her cheeks, sending a sweet flow of chills down her neck. She was looking at her with such a delicate attention she wanted to open the gates to her soul, so Maggie could explore her and hold her as she guides her through her own journey.

Alex reaches across the table with her hand and settles it here to play with the napkin. Maggie’s hand made an unnoticeable move, but she stopped it from reaching the middle as well. She wanted to hear Alex first. She wanted her voice to touch her first.

 

“I wasn’t always the singer of a band.” Alex started as sweetly as she could. “I used work for the Department of Defense here in National City.” She looked at Maggie shift her weight to settle better in her chair, as if she was settling comfortably to listen to her. “I was a Biomedical Engineer there. I… I was basically working on various project related to Chemical Engineering, for the Department. It was a very diverse field. If there was a leak in one of the tanks, I could be asked to go take a look and fix it, or I could be present during the first tests done on a flying machine for the Airforce.” Alex was seeing Maggie’s expression slightly turning into a smile, showing her interest and her surprise, but it didn’t disturb her. “Anyway I- … Four years ago, the Bomb Squad came to use with what seemed to be a homemade non-explosive bomb. It wasn’t active because it came from a suspect refuge found in Washington, where the FBI found a group of registered Serial Bombers, as they call it...” She took a break to let the information reach Maggie’s brain and settle there so she wouldn’t get lost. Then she started talking again. “So there were three of us working on the device. We basically were asked to understand how the mechanic worked and identify the chemicals that could be used with that. Eventually, we brought up some theories and tested things on a safe reproduction. We reported everything and it was all good for the Bomb Squad to be able to help the FBI in their cases… Until two weeks later.”

 

And she needed to take another second to take a big breath, because she didn’t realize she was had been breathing very lightly. Maggie’s hand shifted again, her index finder shyly stroking the tip of Alex’s own. Alex looked up to her, feeling all of Maggie’s quiet support feed her courage. She didn’t even notice it but she responded to Maggie’s touch with a light blush, and let her finger stroke Maggie’s back so very softly before resuming her story.

 

“I was working with my father that day. He was also a Bio-Engineer and he’s the one who inspired me my whole life… We got call from the Bomb Squad, saying that they needed one of us on the field to deactivate a device somewhere in National City that looked like the one we received, maybe slightly improved. But nobody else had experience in the field where we were, so they sent us both. When we got there, I was informed that we had less than twenty minutes to help. This already was stressing enough… But it’s when we looked at the bomb itself that things became delicate.”

 

Flashes came through her mind, clouding her senses with the memories of smoke, fire, warmth and screams. Only Maggie’s touch, that had become slightly more daring, was keeping her here.

 

“The Bombers chose to use weaponized anthrax and linked their monster to the ventilation system of the building. The thing was, we couldn’t evacuate the building. Otherwise the Bombers would activate it before the limit they had set. So my father and I had no other choice but to succeed… And we did…” she said with a soft voice, but without a smile. Because there was something that went wrong after this. “We deactivated the bomb. And we were able to save every civilian in the building. But… Dammit I should have seen it…!” she said, still blaming herself after all this time.

 

She felt Maggie’s finger around her hand now. She hadn’t notice, but Maggie had been moving higher, reaching her for more contact, and symbolically showing more support and presence. _God was she soft_. And Alex remembered how much she’d like holding her hand the other night, even for a few second. This again kept her from drowning in her thoughts. She could keep going, because Maggie was holding her while she was guiding her.

 

“The Bombers had linked the mechanism of the bomb to a hidden explosive device. Smaller but still efficient enough to kill anyone on this floor. Of course only the Bomb Squad was here for the intervention… Thank God… But- As soon as I deactivated the dispersal device, it activated the mechanism of the explosive device. And from there… It all went so fast…! I remember the shouting, the sound of the gears, the hands moving me out… And the brightness. The sudden warm air that burned in my lungs. And a pain in my back. Something heavy on me… Protecting me…”

 

It was all coming back to her, and she was trying to stay focus. But then she was hearing the ghost of the monitor and the one from the cold monotone air, the dry smell…

 

“I woke up in the hospital two days later. Kara was by my side, and so was my mother. They were so worried… And I could see the doctor talking to them before they noticed I was awake. I had this very strange feeling of being sleepy, dizzy… numb… And then there were my legs...” she reached for her thigh as if she needed to feel it, but keeping her other hand in Maggie’s. Her fingers lightly brushing against Maggie’s palm. “Mostly there was the pain in my mother’s eyes, and the sadness in Kara’s… I can’t believe I had the force to stay awake that day.” She remembers in a painful giggle before shocking back tears and trying to focus again. “When the explosive device got activated, my father and I were evacuated by the Bomb Squad. But we didn’t have enough time for everyone to leave this floor… My father covered me, when the bomb exploded. He protected me. With his life.”

 

Maggie had to swallow a salted sadness. She remained silent as Alex started to hide a tear behind a fake smile, probably trying to focus on the good memories she had with her father. So Maggie started to stoke her finger in-between Alex’s, smothering the great flow of emotions.

 

“I couldn’t go back to work after that… I could barely look at my mother. I had nightmares and panic attacks… eventually I was so ashamed and angry at myself that I wanted to disappear… I needed to hurt myself in a way, because there wasn’t a thing in this world that could possibly have a bigger impact on me than the death of my father. So, I found… comfort in liquor, playing the scenario over and over, thinking about the possible ways I could have avoided all of this. How I could have saved my father… That’s why I don’t drink anymore. Not even wine at thanksgiving, or birthdays… I just can’t touch a glass of alcohol, otherwise I will drown myself back into this awful circle of struggle and pain…”

 

Maggie instinctively pushed her bag further behind her chair. She had just brought a bottle of scotch, and that bottle was less than two steps away from a woman who had fought her demons, and probably still was. She felt so bad that cold chills ran down her scalp and through her spine. Alex thought Maggie was getting uncomfortable, or was feeling bad for something she said, or something she did. She looked at their hands : their fingers were interlaced but no longer moving.

 

“Is that okay…?” she asked again, moving her thumb to stroke the side of Maggie’s hand.

 

“Hum. Yes.” Maggie said after clearing her throat, concentrating back onto the moment. And onto their hands that were so perfectly fitting in one another. “Yes… It’s- very okay.” She giggled, joining Alex in her soft caresses while looking into her eyes. “I’m just- I just didn’t know any of this. I mean, I knew you had lost your father when I met Eliza the first time I went to Midvale with Kara on a week-end… But I never asked for further explanations. Kara never talked about what you’ve been through… I just really don’t know what to say to you except… except that I’m really sorry it happened.” She said to her, her eyebrows frown in confusion, not knowing if it was something she could say or not.

 

“Yeah… I’m sorry too.” She said with a smile looking at their soft beautiful dance happening. “Anyway, as I stayed with my mother in Midvale for a while, that’s how I found my old notebook full of songs from when I was like 13 to 18 years old… And I started to play guitar again too.”

 

“The Heartline’s nest…?” Maggie asked with a smile.

 

“Yep. I couldn’t go back to work, and I didn’t want to, even now. I still don’t want too… I guess it’s because of the trauma or something… Eventually, the girls and I started to play together again.”

 

“Again?” Maggie asked curious.

 

“Yeah, we’ve known each other since the first years of College. There was the music room where everyone could go, and we met there and started to play together for funding and stuff… Then we stopped when jobs happen. Susan went to the Army, Lucy was a Lawyer for the Department of Defense and Sam was a Communication Manager for a big company, but the two ended up working under Lena when she inherited her brother’s Corporation… Everyone got themselves a life, and then the Bomb happened four years ago, and it was as if Life was calling us back together. We started just in our rooms, at each other’s house, then we would play at the Green Martian because I started working there as a waitress cause I didn’t want to have to depend on my sister and mom. And it made me walk so much it was beneficial for my mind. The band got its little success after 7 months, and we would start to follow Sam when Lena asked her to go represent L-Corp elsewhere. We started within the U.S.A for the first year. And in last January we had our first venue in London and Barcelona. We’re kinda young still, we just use L-Corp’s commodities to travel.”

 

“You just came back from 6 months of touring…” Maggie reminded her, lacing her fingers back and forth again, loving the feeling of Alex following her movements and playing along.

 

“Yeah well, that was Sam’s big mission.” Alex told her, as she seemed to be settling back into the present, slowly letting the past be in the past. Her voice was almost technical, like the Engineer was coming up whenever she would explain something. “L-Corp developed a microchip for Cyber Security. Sam is the one that represents L-Corp outside of the structure because Lena already handles most of the work here and on the East Coast. So Sam had to go through a lot of meetings and seminars to present the chip and make sure the Societies would sign. It’s a very big deal because Cyber Security is becoming super important, more than ground surveillance. There were week-end when Sam would travel back to National City to spend time with Ruby, but outside of her L-Corp mission we would play at a local venue something like 3 times in the week… I’m sorry I’m making this dinner all about myself!” she suddenly jumped off, but without cutting the very appreciated contact she had with Maggie. Instead she started to move their hands together, lifting it to better touch her in this dance. “So, tell me about you. I wanna get to know you better.”

 

“You do?” Maggie teased very softly.

 

“Yeah. Am I not obvious enough?” Alex asked back, stroking her hand stronger.

 

“Oh you’re being very loud about it yeah.” Maggie giggled, then softened again. “Even if you weren’t being this obvious, I could still see it anyway.”

 

“Can you read my next question?” Alex tried, locking her eyes on Maggie’s. Trying to communicate her thoughts and leaving the terribly sad story they just went through, being back in the present for good.

 

“Hmm…” Maggie focused harder, still smiling, but her eyes wondering Alex’s facial expressions, and then giggled when she was looking in her eyes because Alex was trying so hard it was getting funny. “Uh God, you’re really something else, Danvers…”

 

“Still waiting… Sawyer.” Alex joked back. ‘Or do you need help?”

 

“I see a lot of questions actually. One to which I will answer no, I’m not dating anyone. And another one to which I will say yes, I am considering talking to you about the things Kara can’t talk about… And lastly…” and she smiled, looking into Alex’s eyes with a desire she couldn’t hide even if she tried, feeling Alex’s finger tighten around hers. “Yes… I’m interested in you, as much as you are interested in me… even if I don’t show it the same way you do.”

 

Alex smiled while blushing. She couldn’t hide her happiness nor the slight intimidation she felt when Maggie looked at her this deeply. Their hands wouldn’t want to leave each other. It was warm and soft. It was natural and gentle.

And they could have stayed like this until closure, but a muffled ringtone disturbed the moment. Alex laughed, because it was her phone, and she reluctantly drew her fingers out of Maggie’s hold. And suddenly it was all cold and too light, her skin already missed hers, and she could see Maggie felt that way too.

 

“Hey Vasquez?” she asked as she answers, waiting for her friend to talk to her. “Hum, yeah, no I’m not home yet, why?” she said looking at Maggie who was also looking at her while drinking some water. “Oh okay, cool... Yeah sure! I’ll be there. No problem. Just- Maybe give me like… 30 minutes? … Yeah okay, see you.” And she hung out, then looked back at Maggie after slipping her phone back in her jeans’ pocket. “The girls want to rehearse at the studio tonight.”

 

“Oh, you should go now!” Maggie said, understanding now why Alex asked for more time. “Don’t waste your Saturday night.”

 

“Oh it’s absolutely worth it, don’t worry…” Alex said, grabbing a slice of her pizza. “Beside I’m sure Sam is still with Ruby and would want to stay with her until the girl falls asleep.”

 

“Well we should probably focus on our pizzas then.” Maggie smile, joining Alex into eating their dinner.

 

 

They took the time they needed to finish. Alex actually asked if she could try Maggie’s pizza because she never tried with figs, she generally doesn’t really like the mix of sugar and salt in a plate. But she thought it actually was good. When she asked if Maggie wanted to try hers, she learned Maggie was a vegetarian as well as lactose intolerant, but since mozzarella is very low in lactose it isn’t a problem on pizza.

They payed separately, neither of them wanting to assume this was a date. They walked up the street where Alex would have an Uber. At some point Alex proposed Maggie if she wanted to come at the studio and be with the girls.

 

“Thanks, but I should actually go home and get some cozy rest at home.” Maggie answered gently.

 

“Oh right… The hard case needs some building for Monday, right?” Alex deduced, throwing her hair back up. “Well this was actually a very nice coincidence. Thank you for tonight, I had a great time.”

 

“Me too…” Maggie smiled, tugging her hair behind her right ear. “I liked getting to know you better.”

 

“Yeah…” the tall brunette blushed away, trying not to show how happy she honestly was.

 

 

They remained rather silent while walking, observing the life of the city around them. A group of five girls passed by them. They were probably students, laughing and enjoying their Saturday night. Alex and Maggie both had the reflex to laugh because of their happiness, like receptacle of joy. Then there was this couple. They could be in their 40s, but they dressed nice for tonight, probably for a special occasion or simply because they wanted to please each other, go out and keep the flame going. A little further there were a group of black men playing some card games on three cut tree trunks, aligned on the street. Some were under 18, others over 20, there were young ones following their older brothers and neighbors. Maggie said hi, apparently, she knew them. But she said she had to keep going, so they faked being extremely disappointed, wishing both the ladies to go home safe.

They finally got to the pickup point. Alex’s Uber pulled over a few seconds later with the sound of classical music coming from it.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride home?” Alex asked again to be certain.

 

“Yeah, I like walking, it helps clearing my head.” Maggie answered, moving to the car and opening the passenger’s door for Alex. “Now, I think other ladies are waiting for you.”

 

“And I should know better than to keep a lady waiting, uh?” Alex smiled, settling in the car. “Well, you know the drill about coming home safe, right?”

 

“You’ll receive my text, don’t worry.” And she bends to look at the middle-aged woman driving. “Can I be sure she’ll reach her destination safe ma’am?” she smiled as for a tease.

 

“I’ll try not to run over pedestrians this time.” The woman joked back, making Alex laugh along. “I drove your friend and another blonde girl five times already.” She explained to Alex.

 

“Well if they’re still alive I have nothing to fear then.” Alex said to her, then turning back to Maggie. “Looks like I’m destined to always feel safe around you.”

 

“Okay great, have a good night Alex.” Maggie said softly trying to hide her flushed cheeks, backing away to close the door.

 

“You too, Maggie.” The tall brunette whispered back.

 

And Maggie slams the door and looks at the car driving away for a few seconds. She then turns back and tries to reach for her headphones in her bag again, but hits the paper bag with the bottle of Scotch first. She stops, thinking for moment, and decides to take the bottle out to throw it in the closest trash she finds. Why did she do it? She didn’t really know. She just felt like it was the best thing she could do after hearing how Alex had struggled because of a casual drink becoming a need. And she didn’t want that for herself. She wanted to become more careful and aware of it, and not take alcohol for an easy and random escape.

So she walked her way home with a lighter bag and a clearer mind, still balanced by the music in her hears.

 

 

 

 

** MAGGIE AND KARA’S APPARTMENT BUILDING: **

 

 

Maggie is walking up the stairway instead of taking the elevator, as usual. Her song was about to end, but it stopped brutally because on an incoming phone call. She looked at it as she walks through the hallway. It was an unknown number. Usually those would come up in the day but this late at night was pretty rare, it could really be anyone, even be something urgent. She felt like she should answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

But all she could hear were crinkles, and inaudible sounds. She slowed her walk as she’s almost reaching her apartment door, trying to get hear something more than that while getting her keys out of her back at the same time. They didn’t have a bad reception in the building so maybe the one calling was in a bad area.

 

“Is there someone on the line?” she asks almost to professionally but because she was also used to receiving dead calls like these. “I can’t hear you well.”

 

Again, crinkles and inaudible sounds. But also something that sounded like someone’s breathing. There was someone on the other side, they just wouldn’t speak. And before Maggie could ask again, the call was ended. She looked at the screen, confused mostly, but then opened the door of the apartment and was suddenly hit by the light of the tv screen in a dimmed atmosphere. So much that she lets that strange call on the side, not wanting to think about it tonight.

Kara’s head popped-out from the couch, and Lena’s head followed. That was almost a comical scene and Maggie smiled a giggle. Lena raised the big bowl of pop-corns in her hands. Maggie starts taking off her jacket and shoes, knowing what the girls had planned.

 

“You’re back!” Lena said, throwing a pop-corn toward Maggie that hits her thigh. “And it’s late! You have any good excuse, young Lady?”

 

“Sorry, mom…!” Maggie starts to play back while taking of her black flannel, staying in her grey shirt, and taking off the belt of her jeans while walking in her bedroom but not closing the door. She came out a few seconds later in a large tank top and boxer, without her sport bra to release the pressure on her chest.

 

“It’s Besties Night!” Kara said with her mouth half-full, and throwing pajama shorts that Maggie catches before it lands on the ground to put it on.

 

“Yeah, I see, and you started without me…!” she accused, now coming to the left side of the couch and jumping to land next to Lena who was now the one giggling, leading a pop-corn to Maggie’s mouth, but she wouldn’t open it.

 

“But you’re here now…!” Lena said, teasing the corn against the pouty lips. “You wanna pout instead of watching The Good Place with your Besties?” and she brings the pop-corn to her own lips to kiss it and brings it back to Maggie to make it pop against her left cheek as to give her a kiss with it. “Here, how about now?”

 

Maggie couldn’t really play the mad face for long with these two, and she just opened her mouth for Lena to place the pop-corn on her tongue, then started to eat it with a smile on her face.

 

“Bunch of shirt-head.” She grins, making a reference to their TV Show that made Kara laugh a small victory shout while Lena just moved her left leg on top of Maggie’s thighs, giving her a bit of the cover she had for herself - actually Maggie’s favorite.

 

“Thank you very much for sharing my plaid with me…!” Maggie teased, pulling a little more to cover her legs and Lena’s feet.

 

“You’re welcome, Love. Now let me settle so I can invade your home as if it was mine.” She giggled as she throws her head on a pillow that was against Kara’s waist.

 

Kara and Lena were also in comfy clothing. The good Luthor was wearing her sweater from the Academy and linen pants. Kara had the Baseball Team shirt that belonged to Maggie from when she was at the Lincoln University in Nebraska, with cropped lounge pants and fluffy socks. If Maggie was the one in shirt and shorts, it’s because she was more sensitive to high temperature than cold ones. She also was a living radiator, and her skin was so warm that one of the girls would end up cuddling against her instinctively, maybe both.

But right now, Kara was half-laying with her head on the right arm of the couch and Lena’s head in the curve of her left hip, and Maggie was on the opposite side, sitting comfortably low with her own legs on the coffee table and Lena’s legs on top of her thigh where she settled her arms.

 

Truly, Maggie couldn’t focus on the episode. All she could think about was Alex’s soft skin against hers, and her eyes on hers, and her voice coming like a light breeze on her. So she took her phone and went to her Messages to send Alex the promised reassurance she asked: 

 

 

 

> [10:40] **Maggie:** _Home and safe_
> 
> [10:46] **Alex:** _Studio and reassured then!_ _Don’t let my sister eat everything she prepared!_
> 
> [10:48] **Maggie:** _Wish I could promise that but a greater power is in charge…_
> 
> [10:49] **Alex:** _Guess that’s true lol_
> 
> [10:51] **Alex:** _Hey, can I ask you something?_
> 
> [10:52] **Maggie:** _Of course_
> 
> [10:55] **Alex:** _Would you like to go on a date with me?_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Next chapter will be angsty...! But end on a good note because it's what we deserve.  
> It's currently being written and will be posted soon enough, just like the previous ones.


	5. Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this Chapter is the acoustic version of "Pearl" by Katy Perry :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Usc1rlUQKLw
> 
> T/W : Melinda, Maggie's abusive ex-girlfriend, is in this chapter. Happy ending 100%. Just a warning about self-esteem issues, psychological manipulation, stalking and verbal abuse I guess?
> 
> Again! HAPPY ENDING 1000%!

 

 

In her sleep, Maggie was currently having one of those weird dreams again… Something about a rodeo championship happening in a rink, and having to eat a banana that would make her speak Chinese so she could understand the rhinoceros she was supposed to ride that night.

But with the ticklish of her neck she ended up waking up very disoriented. She was in her bed; the soft morning light was caressing her arm through the shutters, and a very soft breeze came to tingle Maggie’s neck again. Then she realized she had a whole body laying over her left side. An arm resting bellow her chest and a leg thrown over hers. Some raven locks were resting along her left shoulder, just like the crystal skin of the sleeping woman that was in Maggie’s bed.

Maggie smiled, amused, and just observe the woman emerge from her dreams with a soft sleepy moan and a stretch of her muscles.

 

“Coffee…” was her first word in the morning, but she didn’t move a finger, just staying in the comfy position around Maggie.

 

“I’d love to, but you wouldn’t let me leave this bed.” Maggie smiled.

 

Lena raised her head in a sharp movement and a sharp inhale by her sleepy nose, eyes crinkled and pouting lips, taking in the sight of how she was positioned like a Koala around Maggie. But she just laid back against Maggie’s shoulder without changing anything.

 

“Nop. I want a Sunday Lazy Day.”

 

“It’s the Lord’s Day…” Maggie remembered.

 

“Because he rested that day. And so am I…!” Lena said stretching out and turning over to lay on her back. “You think Kara went to bed too?”

 

“She’s right here.” Maggie told her, pointing on her opposite side.

 

Kara was also sleeping in Maggie’s bed. But she was the messy one. The sheets barely covering her body, laying on her stomach, arms twisted on each side, and her left leg hung past the edge of the bed. Lena laughed in the covers to muffle the sound, and Maggie started to poke the side of Kara’s waist. Making the girl growl in her sleep and turn her face away. Lena joined in the poking, and this time Kara stretched her whole body like a flying superhero and yawned, turning around to be on her back.

 

“I hate the both of you…” she groaned.

 

“Good morning to you too…!” Maggie said now being the one to stretch, and jumping out of the bed first. “Okay! Not that I’m complaining about having two women in my bed… but I’m hungry, and just like Lena said… Coffee.” And she exits the bedroom, leaving her friends take the time to get up.

 

So while Maggie made coffee, Lena got on toasting duty and fruit pressing, and Kara prepared the three Whey Protein Shakers. Lena always brought her bottle on sleepovers nights for next morning’s preparations. She liked the ‘Marshmallow Mochaccino’ flavored Whey and had a red shaker bottle, Maggie always chose to have the Caramel Sunday one and her bottle was green, and Kara had the Mixed Berries one in her blue shaker.

This Sunday morning routine was something the girls got used to do around February together. Even when they didn’t spend Saturday night together, Lena would come to the apartment on Sunday morning for breakfast. The three would eat light in the morning before going to the gym together on Sundays, taking their first 20-ish grams of Whey 40 minutes before going to ‘the Temple’, as Maggie called it, and they would take another 40-ish grams after the training. The Gym they went to had a little kitchen where people could leave their stuff as long as they had their name on it. It wasn’t unusual to have the regulars chatting together while preparing their after-training shakers or eating some boosting energy bars.

 

 

 

 

** NATIONAL CITY, ‘ELITE FITNESS CENTER’, PRIVATE GYM: **

 

 

Lena was using the Elliptical Cross Trainer, Kara was on the Stair Climber, and Maggie on the Rowing Machine. It had been only 10 minutes since they started and both Lena and Kara had some question they didn’t want to ask last night. Kara had nod, and Lena threw her towel at Maggie's head so she would take off her earphones. Then, the conversation had started, following a shout of victory from Kara and a proud face from Lena. Maggie on the other hand was trying to keep her friends’ voices down. This was about to be a long training session.

 

“Alex Danvers asked you on a second date…” Lena snorted again, receiving her towel back in the face from Maggie.

 

“The first!” Maggie corrected again as she sets the weight correctly on the barbell bar. “Not the second. The first.” And she comes in the middle of the Power Rack, prompting the barbell on her shoulder and careful taking it out so she could start her series of squat.

 

“Kara? Does going to your favorite Pizzeria with a person you like counts as a date?” Lena asked, but without leaving Maggie’s eyes just to smug it out, and pulling out the weight with her legs as she was on the Leg Press.

 

“Yes it can!” answered the blonde who was now working on the Lat Pulldown Machine a little farther.

 

“You both are unbelievable…!” Maggie breathed tight through the effort of bringing her body down carefully.

 

“You’re the one who went on a secret date with my sister!” Kara insisted.

 

“It wasn’t a date!” Maggie shouts back pushing her legs back up.

 

“That’d be a funny tattoo!” Lena said then laughed so much she had to stop working out, joined by Kara who couldn’t even stay position and bent to hide her head in her knees.

 

“I’m gonna kick both of your asses…!” Maggie threatened, but couldn’t keep it either. Every time Lena and Kara made a joke she would join them, no matter how dumb or cheesy it was.

 

They ended up working out for about two hours – the usual – and spent some well-deserved time in the kitchen set chatting with other regulars. Then Kara said she’d go back home and clean the place a little, Maggie is joining her so it would be faster, also because they would stay active after the training. Lena had planned to spend the day with Sam and Ruby at the zoo.

Before they leave each other, Maggie says she might go shopping Monday during her lunch break because Monday morning would be paperwork and she knew she’d finish everything in advance. Obviously, Kara asked if it was to buy something nice for her no-second first date. As a revenge, Maggie turned off the hot water conduct when Kara was under the shower after the great cleaning, and it ended with the two of them spending a lazy Sunday afternoon on the couch. Maggie wrote some more in her notebook silently, and Kara catch up on the episode of The Good Place she missed last night when she fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

** THE NEXT DAY, MONDAY, NATIONAL CITY, MERCHAND AVENUE: **

 

 

It was 12:30 and after stopping by to get herself a salad at the Naturalia Store, Maggie had explored five (5) shops already, but hadn’t find anything she liked yet. She had until 14:30 tops before having to go back to work.

Her thing was to not plan a specific outfit, to improvise and just go on the hunting field, wait for the spark. Right now she was trying the Urban Shop, generally she would find some casual things to buy for everyday wear and inspirations for her daily outfits. It would motivate her, stimulate her imagination. But what she found there were two lovely lovebirds shopping together.

Actually it was Susan Vasquez who spotted Maggie first and told Lucy. They followed the girl for a minute until she turned around hearing the whispers. They giggled and welcomed her in their arms, Maggie feeling immediately comfortable. Lucy was supposed to come to the Station around 3 pm to work on Zoe’s case, so Maggie knew she was going to see her today. She like Lucy, she was fun and really good at her job too. They had mutual respect and also a lot in common when it came to work ethics.

But they weren’t at work now, and Lucy brought up the date. Obviously, she was the one who encouraged Alex to ask her. Maggie admitted she was trying to find something but didn’t really know where to start, so Sue and Lucy said they would love to help her find an outfit, and keep her company if she wanted to. Maggie really liked the girls, she thought they were a lot of fun and really had a great spirit, as well as a good energy. She loved Lena’s closest friends in general, and Lucy was already working on Zoe’s case with her so it wasn’t like she would be hanging out with complete strangers.

 

Lucy suggested red, white, pink, navy blue and black would look amazing on her. Susan said she should totally wear a suit with heels, also mentioned that she could wear yellow but didn’t think it would be right on her suit for a date. Maggie decided to let the girls use her as a guinea pig because she didn’t know what to try on, but was clear about not wearing any pink. She didn’t really like pink on her, it didn’t feel right.

So Lucy and Susan had fun: Full red suit with a white silk shirt, a great neckline and tight fitted pants. A light grey suit with a white button up shirt and jodhpurs shaped trousers. Another one with black pants and belt, a white blouse with a black silk bow tie, and a white coat with black pockets and lapel.

Maggie liked them all, but decided to eliminate the red outfit after Lucy said she looked like a sexy predator. Susan agreed because it was supposed to be ‘a first date brunch, not a third date dinner’. So Lucy growl, mentioning she would keep the outfit in mind for that third date dinner, which made Susan sigh in admiration. Maggie saw how much Susan respected Lucy, and how much she paid attention to her and admired her confidence. When it came to Lucy, she was always trying to show affection to Susan, would turn around to see if she was looking at the same time she was, smiling when Susan was helping Maggie with the eventual alteration she’ll need if she was going to wear this outfit or the other.

 

 

“Lunch on a Friday... She could have grown some and asked you out for dinner…” Lucy teased while going through the alley of hangers and searching through the clothes meticulously.

 

“Because we’re both free until 3pm.” Maggie said on the other side of the same hanger, touching the texture of the shirt. “And she can’t really plan anything for the week-end yet, she might go see her mother on Saturday.”

 

“Too soon to meet the parents?” Lucy grinned, only getting a smiling sigh from Maggie. “Just teasing. But Eliza is cool with the friends. Just hard on the daughters.”

 

“I know, the first time I met her, she asked Lena if it was indiscreet to ask how long she and I had been dating…”

 

Lucy busted out laughing at the mention. Since Alex came out, Eliza always wanted to assume that touchy friends were automatically dating, which made Alex at ease more than just awkward. But Eliza asking about Lena’s romantic life was pretty exclusive to her, the two would generally stay on the science talk.

 

“Hey Babe?!” Susan called out from the fitting room. “Wanna come and judge my taste in pants?”

 

“Oh I’ll judge your pants all day every day I if you let me.” Lucy smiled greatly looking at Maggie who just snorted out a laugh. “Excuse me, my girl needs so butt fitting expertise…”

 

“Duty call.” Maggie said to her, freeing the lady from her hands so she could go help Susan.

 

“More like dirty call but let’s keep it low-key.” She whispered grinning.

 

Maggie just smiles watching Lucy jumping happily toward the fitting rooms, like a little girl in a field of flowers. For a second, she even stopped thinking about the clothes she was supposed to find for the next session, hearing the giggles of the two lovers like a gentle melody. Seeing them happy was making her happy too. Could she get that too one day? She wishes she could. She hoped so. It looked so nice just from there it could only be even better if it were her in that situation.

 

“Well you were hard to find.”

 

Maggie jumped and gasped, grabbing the hanger soundly to not fall back as she feels this unexpectedly painful and cold wave of chills scratching through her body. Her scalp and blood froze. Her vision suddenly covered in a black mist, she felt a pinch squeezing her heart so tight she could barely find the force to open her chest to breathe. She didn’t even want to try to move an inch of her body, afraid that the old wounds and bruises would open up again from just seeing the one that caused them to exist on her body.

Those beautiful dark blue eyes staring at her with such a gentle threat stimulated by a vicious light were targeting the prey with a manipulative tenderness. A skin so flawless, red fire locks of hair curling down along her collarbone, and red lips so sensually drawn in a smile that Maggie could as well be standing at the gates of hell facing the devil.

After all, the devil in disguise is the most beautiful creature ever met. And Maggie had faced the disguise, and she’d seen under the mask. She just never thought, after all these months, that she would have to face it again.

She couldn’t even say her name; her throat had dried because of the fear and she felt nauseous just thinking about it.

 

“Don’t you have anything to say?” the woman asked again, taking a predatory step forward but keeping a stable voice. “After all this time being away?”

 

The sound of her heels on the clean floor echoed in Maggie’s bones, cracking them weak. But she couldn’t move. Even if the threat was getting closer, she couldn’t dare to move, afraid her body would break into millions of pieces and uncover the purest part of herself. Those parts she had nested through healing with such care.

 

“I’m not gonna lie… I’m feeling a little frustrated about this situation we’re in.” The woman kept telling her without looking away from Maggie’s alerted eyes. “I thought you would have come back on your own. Like the good girl I thought you were.”

 

Maggie’s stomach twisted so hard she bended forward just slightly, threatening to vomit her terror and kneel down, compliant to her sentence. But she didn’t. She was trying her hardest not to. It had been months since this last happened. She couldn’t let it all fade away now, could she?

Could she? Was she strong enough? Has she ever been strong?

 

“But, sadly this only proves once again that I was right.” The woman told her, now so close Maggie could feel her perfume poison her lungs. She smiles through a whispered giggle. “Did you… Did you really think- that you could do it on your own?”

 

“I- No…” Maggie whispered almost shocking on her voice, still hiding away from this woman’s eyes. “It wasn’t-”

 

“You thought you could be without me? After all this time I spent on you, helping you realize you couldn’t just stay all on your own… What were you thinking? Leaving like this in such a hurry during such a complicated period? Certainly not about your job responsibilities.”

 

“I didn’t want to-”

 

“Or our friends.” She insisted, cutting Maggie with a stronger tone. “Or even me.”

 

“I’m s-”

 

“Can you try to imagine how worried I was?” the woman’s voice was sharp, and this sharpen cut through Maggie’s breath, through her thin armor. “Last time you ran away like this, you came back begging me to take you back because you were about to do something so damn stupid. How could this time be any different? Because your friend Lena from National City was there? She’s not the one who saved you from your own recklessness. She has no idea what you needed at the time. I did!” The woman was now even closer, her face just a few inches from Maggie’s, shutting her up without having to touch her, forcing her to submit to her words and blame. “I was the one checking on you every day. Protecting you. Helping you condition your life. Encouraging you to surround yourself with careful people so you would stay in a safe environment. And today you’re going to tell me you’re suddenly fine? When all you’ve been doing is following a woman who’s being threatened every two weeks by psychos and murderous people? Do you realize how reckless this was?!”

 

Maggie didn’t answer, her eyes gave up a while ago. The power of this woman’s glare alone was too much, it was burning her. She couldn’t look her in the eyes. So she looked down and closed her eyes, now sent back almost 6 months ago, when all the colors were gone and everything was cold, when her shoulders were down and tense, when her body was painted and her mind no longer hers.

She lowers her head down, feeling the closeness so suffocating she refused to breath more of this poison, she could feel it intoxicating her mind. Those words were those of a snake, weakening her through every spit.

 

“Now… How about we leave this shop, hum?” the woman said with a soft and high voice. Her temper acted like a volcano, threatening to explode but keeping all of its rage inside. “Let’s go talk about us? Would you like that? I mean… I know I’m not perfect, and I recognize that you had made a lot of efforts through it all before Lena took you away. And I understand that… maybe you needed some time. Time to realize where you really stand in this relationship.” She told her still trying to catch her eyes but also firing to make sure Maggie wouldn’t dare it. “Time to understand your place. And maybe…! I don’t know, maybe if we talk it out, we’ll see where our minds and conditions can meet without any useless hurtful conflict…”

 

“Well I have another idea.” Susan shouts to break the cold bubble surrounding Maggie.

She comes close, so close she can protect Maggie with a warm arm around her waist, facing the other woman with the most obvious threat in her eyes. She wasn’t here to hide it behind a smile, she wanted her to back off and fast.

“How about you get the hell away from her. Before it gets ugly…” she said erasing the question.

 

Maggie hadn’t realized it, but Lucy had her so close she might as well be hugging her away. Lucy’s arm was her anchor, she had to old onto it like her life depended on it. She couldn’t even look at the scene happening in front of her. The one opposing the woman who she had loved desperately for two years under strings of manipulative abuse, and another woman willing to protect her, even though she’d met her two days ago and barely knew her.

Vasquez was ready to throw that woman through a window if she had to. The way she was behaving around Maggie, and Maggie’s response… she and Lucy hadn’t need to hear anything of their conversation to see the toxicity of this woman and how she affected Maggie. They didn’t need a word from her to see that she was utterly dominated by the manipulative vice dressed in this red shirt and black pant.

 

“This is a private conversation.” The woman said without erasing the slight smile on her face.

 

“And that’s a private shopping spree between three grown women.”

 

“I think I am perfectly in my rights to have a conversation with my fiancée now, am I not?

 

The silence became heavy and cold in Maggie’s ears. Even to Lucy and Susan, but for different reasons, and Maggie wouldn’t blame them to just leave her here to deal with her own problems. She hid the truth and they didn’t have to act like it wasn’t an issue. She was ready to feel Lucy’s warmth leave her body, and to feel Susan’s protective shadow go away.

 

“Well, judging by the look on her face… I don’t think she wants to have anything to do with you.” Vasquez answered carefully after a short but hard silent, sounding like the army soldier she used to be.

 

Maggie threw her head on the sides, wishing they would just stop being so good and just leave, just like they should. Let her deal with her own mistakes and her own consequences.

 

“I suggest you leave now.” Susan kept telling the woman. “You know… while you still have legs to walk out with…”

 

 

Maggie can’t really tell what happened or how it happened, but the tall woman had walked out of this space. And the threat was gone. And the air could be breathed-in again.

She felt Lucy hold her as to ask her to come back to her body, and Susan turned around to face the two of them.

 

“Who the hell was that?” Vasquez asked almost disgusted. “And what did she want?”

 

“Are you okay?” Lucy chained up to the interrogation.

 

“I- I need to go home.” Maggie whispered through her attempt to catch the oxygen her lung had been deprived of, feeling her legs giving up against her need to run away.

 

“Wow, okay, stay with us here Maggie.” Lucy told her, making sure she was holding Maggie’s body so she wouldn’t fall. “Sue?”

 

“I’ve got her.” Susan reassured, taking the lead and coming close to be the one holding Maggie. She was physically stronger, so she immediately offered her girlfriend to ease her off that delicate mission to hold Maggie’s weight even though she was rather small. “Okay Maggie, we’re taking you home. Luce, babe?” she called handing her the keys of their car.

 

 

 

  

** MAGGIE AND KARA’S APARTMENT: **

 

 

Kara had left CatCo for an emergency and came back to the apartment as fast as she could with a taxi. She went through the hallway with a strong and hurried foot. The door was opened, she knew it, and she passes this without thinking twice.

Lucy and Susan were both in the living room with Maggie, though not exactly glued to her : Maggie was on the couch, knees up to her face trying to cover her red eyes. Lucy was the closest, sitting on the left arm of the couch, like a mother watching over her silent child. Susan was standing on a high chair that she brought from the kitchen counter to the living room, behind the sofa, resting her elbows on the back of the couch on the right.

As soon as Kara got in, the two protective friends turned around, meeting the blonde’s worried blue eyes.

 

“Maggie?” Kara first called while walking toward the sofa after spotting her top of her friend’s head. “Hey, I’m here…” she bends her knees and settles down Maggie’s left side, keeping her body balanced with a gentle grip of Maggie’s leg. Looking up at her, trying to get her to look back, Kara was just searching for answers but Maggie couldn’t give anything in this current state. So the blonde looked at Lucy and Susan. “What happened? You said you called Lena too?”

 

“A woman confronted her in a shop.” Susan explained briefly. “Tall redhead with a condescending attitude. Wall Street kind of girl, with the rich bitch New-Yorker accent.”

 

“Melinda…?” Kara whispers in surprise to herself, looking back at Maggie who’s body just tensed, triggered by this simple chain of syllables.

 

And even Kara shivered.

Melinda.

Melinda was here in National City, looking for Maggie. And there was nothing more frightening that to know the demon of your thoughts, the one still poisoning your sleep and your decision, is tracking you down.

 

“What the hell happened?” Lena asked, bursting into the apartment ready to strangle or hug someone.

 

Maggie raised her head as soon as Lena’s voice got to her and popped the bubble in her ears. She looked back above the sofa and caught Lena’s furiously worried glare. It didn’t take long for Lena to shorter the distance and take Maggie in her arms, sitting next to her on the right, and covering Kara’s hand with hers at the same time, trying to gather the three of them in the protective hug.

That’s when Maggie allowed herself to break again, feeling safe enough to do so. She let her tears fall on Lena’s expensive vest, and squeezed her so tight she wished Lena’s body would fuse with hers so she could take as much of her friend’s strength as she needed.

.

.

.

After fifteen minutes of crying, Maggie ended up falling asleep on the couch, exhausted by the rollercoaster of emotions and all the energy she burned through her tears. But the other four women were still here, all of them in the kitchen area now, wanting to talk without waking up Maggie who they thought deserved a moment of peace.

Kara gave all of them a glass of wine, but chose to stay on orange juice herself. Lucy and Susan were sitting next to each other, Lena was standing a little outside so she could keep an eye on Maggie for her own reassurance, and Kara was behind the counter where the fridge was.

 

“So, what now?” Kara asked first in an annoyed sigh, but mostly because she was still trying to cope with the situation.

 

“I’m going to kill that snake.” Lena answered, her teeth almost too tight to articulate her words properly while looking at Maggie’s momentary peacefulness.

 

“Okay, what do we do for real now?” Lucy corrected to soften Lena’s motivation.

 

“Oh, sorry Attorney.” Lena started again without moving her head one bit. “I’m going to call some old friends .They will find the snake for me. And she will magically disappear from the Earth’s surface.”

 

“You know I should have you arrested for premeditation of Assassination…” the Lawyer told her then. “Even if you could pay the Court easily…”

 

“She’s not getting away with this!” Lena kept going, turning her head back to her friends. “She doesn’t get to take Maggie’s pride and confidence, come back to face her with it, and just leave in a mist before she gets what she deserves!”

 

“Winn could find her.” Kara suggested almost to innocently, which made Lucy turn to her with despair.

 

“Please, just give her more ideas…!” Lucy told her in a rhetorical encouragement.

 

“Luce…” Susan whispered gently, caressing her girlfriends arm seeing that everybody here was tense enough and they didn’t need to add more passive-aggressive talk to it all. “Look, Lena, I can promise you I never forget a face. That Melinda Whatever will never approach Maggie again. I’ve seen those expression on to many women in the army… I’m not gonna let that one slide either.”

 

“And how can you guaranty that?” Lena asked turning her whole body around and taking just one step forward to enter the circle of the conversation. “This manipulative psycho already found her here. She came from New-York just for her, after _five_ months!”

 

“Okay that’s some creepy stalking shit…” Lucy admitted, nose in her wine.

 

“With just the four of us here? We already know enough people in the City to spot her every step.” Susan kept going still talking to Lena but also wanting the girls to feel included. “Kara is the favorite reporter of a huge Worldwide Media Company, she has contacts everywhere and everybody loves her. You’re the CEO of one of the most valuable Corporation settled in the State, you know some weird shadowy people and you’re intimidating enough to get what you want from pretty much anyone in the higher spheres. I’m a soldier at rest who has friends in every core of law enforcement in town. Lucy works with Maggie!” she finished, pointing out the most obvious and getting a smirk and a pointed finger from Lucy who approved that point very much. “And she’s a Court charmer, she can get any document she wants.”

 

“She’s right.” Kara then said more seriously. “We don’t acknowledge it or use it so much, but we know a lot of people, in a lot of different areas and lots of different professional activities. And like I said, Winn could help. Even J’onn and M’gann still have some crazy connections at the Department.”

 

“Dream team…!” Lucy grinned in a whisper.

 

“You just really don’t want me to slit her throat…” Lena grumbled but still admitting her friends were right. She walks to the counter and sets her drink on it, keeping the foot between her fingers. “I’m just so angry… I feel powerless, and knowing Melinda could get to her so easily… I could only overreacted.”

 

“We get that.” Kara smiled softly, rubbing Lena’s back gently. “So am I, that’s why I wanted Winn to track her phone in the first place… I’m also sad to see her like this. I mean, after all those months away? Like… That’s gonna be even harder now. Because she knows Melinda is looking for her and is ready to get to her in public places.”

 

“Okay, I don’t want to assume anything here,” Lucy started to quietly say, slightly bending her body forward to make sure Maggie really wouldn’t hear any of it. “But I’m good at my job and I know what a domestic abuse pattern looks like when I see one… So what did this Melinda Whatever do for Maggie to fit such an intense pattern?”

 

“Psychological torture for almost twelve months. Hell, maybe more.” Lena clearly said, already hating the conversation enough she didn’t want to give it a single bit of her softness. “Without going into the physical details that went with it…”

And then Lena felt like she needed to tell everyone who was Maggie, so she stopped playing with her glass of wine.

“I’ve known Maggie for like five years. She’s the Detective that took care of the Plague Case in New-York.”

 

“Oh I remember that case.” Susan frowned trying to force her braincells to work better on the memories. “Lucy couldn’t help because her father requested her for work in my deployed unit… You were accused of using cyber dormant attacks to spy on the client companies attached to L-Corp. Turned out weren’t and it was Maxwell Lord who implanted the cyber device in one of L-Corp’s main computer managing the flow of information to spy on the financial transactions…”

 

“Yeah well that was all thanks to Maggie.” Lena ensured, jumping in the memories. “When I first met her, I couldn’t stand her… She was absurdly confident and hardheaded, so good with the laws and rules it was almost illegal. She didn’t care about hierarchical standards so couldn’t be intimidated… she even stormed in a meeting to conduct an interrogation with every CEO in the room. It was so sudden nobody could build a defense, couldn’t lie to her. And you know how good she is at reading people…! So Maxwell Lord was arrested before my associates could sign the terms with him, saving my Corporation millions of dollars as well as my reputation … She didn’t care if people didn’t believe in me. Because all that mattered was that she did. She believed I was innocent. So she did everything she could, she gave every piece of her mind, every extra minute of sleep, to prove that she was on the right side of this case.”

 

“Sorry if it hurts but this doesn’t sound like the person on that couch over there…” Susan said still gently enough.

 

“Oh no, it does.” Lucy defended assuredly now thinking about some moments she had with Maggie. “You should see her at work, she’s a beast.”

 

“She is. And I promised myself that I would do everything I can to help her get back to this Maggie.” Lena told them. “I will be the one giving her every piece of my mind, every extra minute of sleep, to help her through it.”

 

Kara smiled softly. She also considered Maggie like one of her best friends. For the past seven months, she had spent her best time with Winn, Lena, and Maggie, and also M’gann. She learned a lot from her, and she was glad that Maggie had felt safe around her soon enough, that she shared her worries and her questions with her. And so did Kara. Lena was always a great confident of hers, and she could never imagine not going to brunch without Lena at least once a week. But Maggie brought something else, another energy, and another life of experiences. Lena and Maggie were very different as well as they completed each other a lot. It was the kind of balance Kara needed, and she felt very good about their mutual friendship because it was just fun and safe, and always interesting.

If Lena was ready to give her time and mind to Maggie, then so was Kara. She had seen Maggie broken to her worst, and she had seen her heal through time beautifully, and – she believed and hoped so – she had been a part of her healing and safety. This Melinda was a threat to everything they built for Maggie and her surroundings. Kara was not going to let this woman walk in this City with Maggie’s purest piece of soul as her trophy.

.

.

.

When Maggie woke up, it was to a darker apartment. The lights were on, and when she looked outside of the window, the sky was beautifully painted in shades of dark blue and orange, with two white lines marking the passage of planes just a few minutes ago.

 

“Hey sleepy head.” Kara sang very softly.

 

The blonde had already changed into a more comfortable outfit. She was wearing her pajamas and a pair of fluffy socks, hair down and makeup off. She was reading a novel, sitting cross-legged in the armchair next to the couch with a plaid on top of her legs but leaving the tip of her feet out, her tiptoes bending up and down, like those of a baby discovering the fascinating movement their body could do.

Maggie was also covered by a plaid. Her favorite one. It had a very comforting smell : Lena’s perfume was still on it from their Saturday Night. Burberry Brit. Florals and sweet vanilla base, green almond blend with pear and frosted lime, fade into sugared almonds and white peonies. It was like flying in a gentle breeze above a virgin field of wild flowers and fruit trees, all bathed in the springs’ morning sunlight.

 

“What time is it?” Maggie asked feeling the rocks of sleep in her throat and having to clear them with a rough cough.

 

“Almost time for dinner.” Kara smiled, leaving the book on the coffee table and standing up to stretch her whole body before starting to walk around the counter to reach the oven.

 

“You cooked…?” Maggie said utterly surprised.

 

“What? Oh no, I’m just warming up the pizzas.” Kara giggled, even more surprised that Maggie would believe a Danvers could approach a cooking device without burning down the entire building. “Two Veggies.”

 

“No pepperoni tonight?” Maggie question, sitting up on the couch, expecting Kara to bring the pizzas here like she used to.

 

“I’m watching my line.” Kara said with so much honesty it made Maggie giggle sleepily.

 

It wasn’t rare for Maggie and Kara to eat on the couch while watching tv, generally it would be a game show and they would be so invested it ended up with a board point and bets.

But tonight, there would be no games and no competitions. Maggie wasn’t even hungry. And ever if she were, her stomach was burning, twisting. She couldn’t think about eating. She couldn’t think of anything good really.

And she didn’t need to say anything to Kara, because Kara had seen many of Maggie’s reactions to many different triggers before.

The sound of a door being slammed has Maggie’s body jumping from the inside.

When Maggie realizes she missed someone’s call, she will call them back to apologies right away.

Someone trying to buy her a drink at the bar, and Maggie would look around her searching for someone’s approval.

So yes, Kara was now able to tell which trigger was making Maggie react a certain way… But tonight was different. It was like the one from their Christmas Eve.

.

.

When Maggie was in the kitchen with Ruby taking care of the cookies and the dishwasher, and Kara and Winn were setting the table for everyone. At some point, Lena had to go open the front door for the delivery of Ruby’s gift. And Maggie froze. The plate slipped from her hands and crashed on the ground, sprinkling the floor with sharp pieces of white ceramic. Everyone got quiet and turned around to face Maggie’s disoriented existence. And even if she wasn’t completely conscient of what was happening in the moment, Maggie was staring right into the eyes of this tall redhead, with curly locks made of fire sprinkled by the snow, and red lips she thought could uncover the devil’s priceless seduction. But it was only the delivery woman who came with Ruby’s gift in her arms, asking for Lena’s signature. The delivery woman who didn’t know what to do or say until Lena quickly signed and thanked her for her services. Until the door was closed again and Lena came to take care of Maggie. Until Kara helped her out of the sprinkled space and while Winn was already picking up the sharp pieces.

That night, Kara learned about how cold Melinda’s heart turned out to be. How she had burned Maggie’s soul. How she became a puppet and how she had no way to feel strong enough to cut those strings on her own. How Maggie would still freeze when seeing the silhouette of a tall redhead woman with long curly locks.

And soon after they moved-in together in February, something similar happened. When Maggie came home in the middle of the day and called Kara 5 times, Lena 6 times, and just stayed locked in her room the whole week-end. Because when she was on her way to work that Friday, she felt like this red-haired stranger walking behind her the whole length of the street was following her. But the stranger wasn’t. Maggie knew it, but this feeling was haunting her stronger than her reasoning would scream.

.

.

And tonight, Kara was facing the same kind of quiet shameful fear from Christmas Eve and February Friday. Except this time Maggie will not eat. She will not speak. And if she was still right about it, she knew Maggie wouldn’t be able to leave the apartment tomorrow. Even for two days now that her fear of being found came true.

So that night, Kara had only asked for two pizzas, knowing that Maggie wouldn’t want to eat, but hoping that maybe during this first night of insomnia she might feel the hunger through the painful twisting of her stomach, and eventually eat just a slice.

Kara surprised herself only eating half of a pizza herself, while Maggie was staring blankly at the tv, lost in her thoughts, so deep even Kara knew she wouldn’t be able to reach her. She then put the pizzas back in the oven to keep them at a neutral temperature rather than cooling them in the fridge.

 

“You stayed here all day?” Maggie asked from the couch, laying on her side, facing to the tv and without really looking at Kara.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kara told her softly, knowing Maggie would feel bad and responsible for it. “I worked on my laptop from home.”

 

“I was supposed to work on the case with Zoe.” Maggie said as a fact with a pinch of anger toward herself.

 

“Lucy sent you the details of today’s work on your professional e-mail. And she talked to Chris so you have tomorrow off as well.”

 

Maggie sigh, feeling the slight prickles around her eyes and at the tip of her nose as tears started to ascend the edges of her eyelids. She squeezes her arms as she tamps her body into a little ball, until she was in a fetal position under the plaid, bringing the edge of it to cover half of her face.

 

“Hey, Maggie…” Kara whispered first confused, but then in a hurry when she caught the situation and quickly searched for the red bucket in the cupboard under their kitchen sink.

 

Maggie was so angry at herself but still so terrified. It was like feeling her heart breaking in half : one part for her fear and health, and the other one for Zoe’s. It was so hard to feel it, she was getting sick again. And it triggered the flashbacks from before the fine and fun to emerge again. Before Lena took her out of the dark place. Before Kara showed her the sun. Before Winn freed her first laugh. Before Alex asked her on a date.

Before she said yes.

Her stomach tears her apart and sparks off the cold sweat and chills to spikes her body until reaching the back of her throat.

 

“I’m here…!” Kara said in a strong whisper, running to help Maggie sit properly and put the bucket between her knees, bending Maggie’s head to help her through her panic. “Come on, breathe in deep for me… Breath in deep.” She says as Maggie tries to do as asked. “I’m right there.”

 

Through the struggle and the distress, Maggie was coughing her lungs audibly and breathing-in through spasmodic contractions of her throat. It was almost hurting her chest just as much, feeling the pressure of her ribs against her heart and the muscles around her whole torso hurtfully contracting themselves. She described it as being trapped in her own body while her body was forcing her to feel the hurt. Like she wanted to break this weak and tortured shell so she could be reborn in a new one. One that wouldn’t know the pain. One that would be innocent and free.

Her head bend between her knees and hair held by Kara’s gentle hands, they both hoped this whole technique would work this time.

 

“That’s good, you’re getting there, just keep breathing. You’re good Maggie.” Kara keeps whispering until she hears the sobs behind Maggie’s breathes growing stronger. “You’re safe, Maggie. I’m here for you I promise you, you’re safe.”

 

And that’s when Maggie let the tears out, let it all come out as Kara was now moving the red bucket to the side so she could kneel right there for Maggie, and welcome her in her strong but gentle arms.

If Agony had a sound, Kara would associate it with Maggie’s cries and sobbing. If Exhaustion could be weight, she would equal it to the heaviness of Maggie’s chest struggling through every breath. But if Warmth had a name, right now she would give it the name of Maggie. And that was the only thing Kara decided to hold on to : Maggie’s warm heart. Even if it was deeply hidden somewhere between the strong and dark webs of time, she knew it was there and she knew Maggie was fighting for every beat of it. And so would she.

 

 

 

The next day was just as hard as Maggie thought it would be. Staying in bed all day. Not answering the phone. Not answering the door. Sleeping or resting was the only thing she could do for her thoughts to stay rather calm. Kara stayed at home and worked on her laptop. She didn’t want to leave Maggie alone. A good instinct she had, because Maggie panicked 3 times that day and needed to be reassured every time their phone or doorbell would ring. It could always be Melinda. She could have found her. Could snatch her away.

Lena came for lunch. She could get in the apartment without having Maggie to go through a crisis again because she had the keys. It gave enough time for Kara to be able to go in the streets and shop for some food without having Maggie alone. Lena had to get in Maggie’s dimmed bedroom to check on her. She also insisted for her to eat something, even if it was only a fruit. So, Lena and Kara prepared a fruit salad with what Kara had just bought, and made sure Maggie would eat.

At the end of the day, Maggie checked her phone.

\- 3 missed calls from Lena and 5 messages. 2 voicemails.

\- 2 missed calls from Zoe and 2 messages. 1 voicemail.

\- 1 missed call from M’gann and 3 messages. 0 voicemail.

\- 2 missed calls from Alex and 6 messages. 1 voicemail.

Total : 11 missed calls. 32 messages. 4 voicemails.

She didn’t care to unlock the screen, even if she already had 32 messages to check. She put it back on the bedside table and went back into resting after Kara gave her some of the rice she prepared, eating less than the half of it.

 

 

The second day off was slightly different. She got up to shower when Kara was here in the morning. She told Kara she could go to work, so the blonde complied but only left after noon, also deactivating the phone in the living room and the doorbell. And when she was alone, Maggie did the exact same thing she did the day before : Sleep. Rest. Turn endlessly in her bed sheets. No tv, no phone. But she did allow the music to hypnotize her mind away. It happened when ‘Pearl’ by Katy Perry started to play in the background. It unconsciously sent her in a passive sadness, falling so deep she barely could hear the lyrics, barely could think of anything. Just existing but barely living. Only breathing her way through the day mechanically. Only surviving.

\- 2 missed calls from Lena and 4 messages. 1 voicemail.

\- 1 missed call from Zoe and 2 messages. 0 voicemail.

\- 1 missed call from Lucy and 3 messages. 0 voicemail.

\- 2 missed calls from Alex and 3 messages. 1 voicemail.

Total : 22 missed calls. 58 unread messages. 6 voicemails.

 

 

Thursday was the third day, and Maggie finally found the strength to leave her bedroom for the living room. Kara stayed for the morning and left after lunch like the day before. At some point Maggie tried to open her laptop but ended up leaving it aside, not quite ready to check on Zoe’s case in her current state. She felt selfish about it. But she knew she couldn’t go through such a file right now, plus she knew her Captain would be kicking her ass for trying to force herself.

She used Spotify for background noise and checked on the news on tv from time to time. She didn’t change her pajamas because she wouldn’t go out today either. When she went to the fridge, there was a yellow post-it on it with a smiley and ‘Bon Appetit’ written on it. Kara had planned some leftovers for her, ready to be microwaved. This warmed Maggie’s heart a little bit.

Eventually, she decided to check her phone. It was a mess. She guessed everyone’s messages would be about asking her if she was okay, if she needed anything, if she wanted to see them – though Lena didn’t really wait and came directly to the apartment.

She decided to mark them all 67 as ‘seen’ and just went to the voicemails : (3) from Lena, (1) from Zoe, and (2) from Alex.

 

 

> **Tuesday, Lena :** [Heels sounds] _“Hey Maggie. I’m sure you won’t listen to this, but I wanted to know if you wanted me to come to the apartment for lunch? Just tell me. Bye."_
> 
> **Tuesday, Lena :** [Street sounds] _“Hey, me again. I called five (5) minutes ago. But I just thought I knew you wouldn’t even look at your phone so I don’t know why I called_ _anyway… I’m still letting you know I’m going to come check on you for lunch time though. Kara will go buy some food while I’m with you… See you, bye.”_
> 
> **Wednesday, Lena :** [Silent office background] _“Hey Love. I hope you’re doing better, seeing you kicked Kara out to go back to CatCo… You know you can always call me though, I know you will if you really need me. I also know you won’t listen to this either but, hey, I love you, so I’ll gladly talk to the friendly voicemail lady for you. Bye._ ”

 

> **Tuesday, Zoe:** [Police station background] _“Hello, Detective? Hum. I don’t know why you’re not here but, I hope you’re okay and that- you’re not too triggered by my case or whatever. I’m sorry if that’s the reason though… [blank] Hum… Attorney Lane and Detective O’Neil are taking good care of me, and no problem with security, don’t worry about that. I know you’d worry about that if you didn’t have any news. Hum… Yeah. Thanks for everything you’re doing for me. You know… For believing in me. [blank] And, just so you know… I believe in you too. [blank] Yeah. Okay, I’ll see you then.”_

 

> **Tuesday, Alex:** [Studio background] _“Hi. It’s Alex. Well you know that, obviously, you have my number… I… Hum… I…_ [sigh] _I just wanted to know if you’re o- no._ [personal whisper] _Of course you’re not fine… dammit…!_ [normal voice] _I’ll just-_ [distant] _f*-_ [normal voice] _Sorry I- Just… take care of yourself, bye.”_
> 
> **Wednesday, Alex :** [Calm background] _“Hey Maggie. It’s me. Alex… Hum… Sorry for yesterday. For the weird call. I didn’t know how to- … [sigh] … I just wanted to call to check on you. I guess- everybody did that… I don’t really know what’s happening but- hum-… Basically Lucy and Susan told me something bad happened yesterday? During a shopping thing? … I’m sorry to hear it… I hope you’re okay, somehow. I know Kara is staying with you so I know that even if you’re not really okay, she will be there with you. [blank] And if you’re not- well… You don’t owe me anything, I’m just- I hope you know you can talk to me? If you want to… I mean- I’m not- whatever, I’m rambling…_ [nervous laugh] [blank] _The truth is… I don’t know what I can do to help. And it’s really confusing because… I care about you. I like you, you know that, but I wanted to say it out loud to you. I like you… like, really, and it’s strange because I don’t usually just-_ [nervous laugh] _whatever, I’ll save that one for face-to-face…_ [blank] _Also… Deep down I’m selfish enough to hope you’ll still be able to make it on Friday? Of course I’m not expecting you to ignore your own needs and force yourself, really no pressure here, I saw in Lucy’s eyes that what happened really sucked, and I don’t want to make things worse… I actually wish I could make things better, that’s why... And if better means more time for yourself, then you should do that unapologetically… But, I was thinking and, maybe, if you were surrounded by the people who like you and support you for who you are, no matter what, then maybe it would be easier to deal with that thing._ [blank] _Maybe, and I’m not assuming anything!... But maybe you could use- some-… Love_ [blank] _So yeah hum…_ [nervous laugh] _Okay. I’m gonna stop filling your voicemails and leave some space for the others. Because I know for sure there are a lot of people who care about you out there._ [blank] _Okay… take care Maggie_. [whisper] _Bye._ ”

 

By the end of this message, when Alex’s voice was gone, Maggie felt like every other noise was gone with it. Like a heavy wall of silence in her ears only that specific voice could break. And not only that. It appeased her. It reassured her. It covered her with a soft layer of silk and touched her heart with a warm breeze transfused through every fiber of her being. She wanted to hear it all again and let herself be gently rocked by each one of these words.

 

“Hey, I’m home…!” Kara shouts gently, already aware Maggie was in the living room because the lights were on. “Maggie…?”

 

“Sorry!” Maggie suddenly said, jumping out of her mind to reassure Kara.

 

“Don’t apologies, you just… seemed a little off right there.” Kara answered while taking of her coat and hanging it up.

 

“I was just thinking.” Maggie told her softly.

 

“Wanna talk about it? Lena told me you hadn’t been to Dr. Sanchez’s Office for a while. Maybe you could use some of her guidance? She does takes phone calls, you don’t really have to leave the apartment you know.”

 

“Well that- that’s the thing. I don’t really wanna go to therapy tonight.” Maggie started to explain. “I mean I thought about it, but maybe Saturday?”

 

“Okay. That’s good too. But then, what was on your mind?”

 

“I-… Do you think… I can go out?”

 

Kara stopped her actions for a hot second, setting her bag down now gently, then returning to Maggie who was looking at her, very present, very ready to talk with her.

 

“Go out, where?” Kara asked walking toward the kitchen area to get some juice out of the fridge.

 

“I don’t know… Go see M’gann? You think I can do that? I mean-” she remembered the whole word therapy and formulated her question again. “I’d like to go there. Can we go there? Tonight?”

 

“Hum. I mean, if it were up to me, we’d go out there every night.” Kara smiled at her own thoughts. “But… I mean, don’t you think it’s a little bit of a big jump? Like… For you? We can always bring the party here you know? With Lena… And Winn… Eventually the girls…? What?” she asked seeing Maggie’s expression was on the edge of boredom. “What did I say?”

 

“I know you guys have been keeping an eye on Melinda’s eventual appearances in the City.” Maggie mentioned in a neutral tone but still wanting Kara to know they weren’t as discreet as they thought they were.

 

Kara stopped her arm from taking the glass of juice up to her mouth. She swallowed hard and then looked dramatically – as always – apologetic.

 

“Busted…” she groans forcing a smile through her sorry.

 

“And I know if there had been anything, you would have told me. Right?”

 

“Of course we would have!” the blonde jumped out, not wanting to look like a shady secretive detective.

 

“Okay then… I want to go out tonight.” Maggie said, assuring it mostly to herself, standing on her knees now as to encourage her own body to be with her in this decision.

 

“Okay!” Kara kept saying with the same jumpy voice.

 

“Okay. So… We’re going out!” Maggie said again, really convincing her courage to project her body off this couch.

 

“We are!”

 

“You call Lena. I go… get dressed in something more adequate.”

 

“On it!” Kara robotically answered again, watching Maggie stumble out of the living room area to go to her room and close the door.

 

Once she was out of her sight, Kara blew out a long breathe to relax her entire body. She turns around and calls Lena, making tiny jumps as to make Lena answer faster.

 

                _“Kara, what’s up?”_

 

“Maggie wants to go out tonight…!” she told her in a panicked whisper.

 

                _“She what?”_

 

“Green Martian Pub. Tonight. She’s getting dressed. Told me to call you so you know where to find us.” Kara enumerated very quickly.

 

                _“She stayed locked in the apartment for three days, and suddenly she wants to go to the Pub full of people in the heart of the City?”_

 

“I know, I’m trying to analyze the whole thing too…!” Kara answered still whispering, checking the bedroom door, hearing the sounds of hangers and lockers. “But first, we’re busted on the Melinda tracking thing.”

 

                _“Dammit…”_ Lena sigh briefly, although not so surprised coming from Maggie.

 

“Second…! I think she wants to prove herself she can go out with us and feel just as safe as when she’s locked here with the same people. That- you know- the people around matter more than the space she’s in…? I don’t know.”

 

                _“Gaining some wise reflective thoughts. Sounds like Maggie.”_ Lena thought for a second. _“Okay, well I guess we can only encourage her to take her own steps, test the water on her own will without being forced…”_

 

Kara hears more noise, instinctively knows this means Maggie is about to walk out to go to the bathroom for Makeup and Hair. Which is exactly what happened : Maggie comes out with black jeans and a white shirt, looking at Kara with an almost breathless but very present expression.

 

“So?” she asks.

 

“Oh, I’m with Lena. She can come.”

 

                _“I didn’t say I could come right now!”_ Lena shouts but only Kara can hear her.

 

“She’ll met us there with Winn.” Kara keeps lying for Lena to make this lie a truth, hearing the great sigh of Lena on the other side of the phone.

 

“Cool! I’m finishing up and we can go.” Maggie says just as high-pinched and self-convincing as before, heading toward the bathroom with her whole body engaged in the movement. “Don’t forget the Uber drive!”

 

Kara follows her with a way-to-much smile, and as soon as the door is closed she turns back around for Lena.

 

“Okay, see you there with Winn!” she shouts in her whispers.

 

                _“I’m going to send Ancient Luthor ghosts haunt your sneaky a-”_

 

“Bye!” She melodically said before hanging out.

 

 

 

 

** THE GREEN MARTIAN PUB : **

 

 

Kara had a hard time dealing with Maggie’s great enthusiasm in silence. She kept sending messages to Lena the whole Uber ride while Maggie was looking outside the window and just appreciating the City lights.

But Maggie’s entry in the Green Martian Pub didn’t go unnoticed. First because Lena was already there and told everyone she and Kara were coming, second because Winn had kept his eyes on the door for fifteen (15) minutes. The Heartlines girls were here tonight but not to play. They wanted to have some fun before having to be the entertainment tomorrow night. Ruby was here too, she wanted to see Maggie before going home, sitting between Sam and Alex.

Alex was toying with her virgin cocktail, and remained awfully quiet since Lena told her Maggie would come here. She hadn’t even answered her calls or her texts, apparently because she was going through a tough period… but she was already going out? Not that she felt ignored, but Alex would have thought maybe Maggie would have told her she was doing better… Or maybe Alex just made up a whole story in her head again. This resulted in her being less excited about tonight anyway.

 

“Oh! There she is!” he exclaimed tapping Lena’s shoulder for her to turn around. “Keep it cool!” he said while being the one who was the most obvious of them all.

 

Less excited? At least until now. Because Alex turned her bowed head to the left, and as soon as she saw Maggie standing and breathing the same air as she did, she forgot she was even moody. She just straightened her posture and took a good look of the woman on the other side of the Pub.

She was so pretty. Just like Alex remembered she was. And again it felt like time had stopped and the silence had set in for a minute of peace just so Alex could observe Maggie without any rush, like they were alone in this world. But there was something hiding behind all this excitement. And Alex was afraid to have to play along like everything was okay. All she wanted was to be there for Maggie no matter what mood she was in, without judging her. And she wished Maggie would feel that way somehow.

 

It took Maggie less than a second to look around and spot M’gann. Immediately toned by a jumpy jolt, she beams bright until reaching her. M’gann hadn’t smiled until Maggie was close to her, but it was a forced and surprised smile. Of course Lena told her she wanted to come here tonight, but she didn’t think Maggie would actually set a foot out of the apartment before the end of the week. So she just received the hug and gave her a warm welcome while connecting her eyes with Kara who was right behind her and making a face that said, “don’t ask, just play along her sudden mood for the good of humanity”. So she just went with it when the hug was over, looking at Maggie’s very lightened brown eyes.

 

“You look good!” she just said, obviously not asking a question there.

 

“I am! I’m excited!” Maggie said with that smile that became so worrying to her friends around.

 

“You look like you are…!” M’gann said, but Maggie didn’t say anything next, just looking at her beaming the sun out of her face, so now there was a silence and she had to ask a question to get her to speak again before something happens. “What can I get you? The usual?”

 

“Oh no, I’m in the mood for something new!” Maggie said while taking a look at the cocktail menu on the board behind the bar counter. “Let’s give a try to…! Oh! Indigo Tonic!”

 

M’gann just approved, and while she went back to the counter, Lena was quick to dance her way through the Friday crowd, offering Kara the right to go sit with the others and rest her mind for a minute.

 

“Hey there!” She says already resting her hand on Maggie’s shoulders to have her aware of her presence.

 

“Hey Lena! I’m so happy to see you!” she said hugging her friend who needed a second to respond to the embrace.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” the brunette asked to be sure, backing her head away while holding Maggie’s shoulders, just to have a good look at her.

 

“Yeah…!” Maggie sighed in a smile. “I know I’m showing a little more enthusiasm than what I actually feel right now… But it helps to stay positive tonight. That’s exactly what I needed. Seriously.”

 

“Well then… How about you come and join us all?” Lena said when she opened the way to the great tables in the back with a movement of her arm.

 

Maggie looked at the group of people over there, and she understood what Alex meant when she said maybe what she needed was to be surrounded by the people who made her feel good. Because suddenly everything felt right and secure : The friends had the big table with the bench shaped in a ‘U’. From the left to the right, first was Kara who settled there a few seconds ago. She was next to Winn who was waving greatly at Maggie, he felt like this was the best decision she could have made to get back in the game. In the first corner of the bench were Lucy and Susan next to him, affectionately stroking each other’s hands and looking lovingly up at Maggie, Lucy sending big signals in the air for her to join them and Vasquez laughing. There was Sam rocking Ruby in a hug, the teenager smiling right at Maggie with excitement. And then, in the other corner was Alex.

The beautiful Alex Danvers. The one who – Maggie knew – was the reason why she was standing there tonight, outside and surrounded by positive energies and warm people.

When they finally shared a look, Maggie’s smiled was back into a gentle grin. The one that wasn’t forced. The one she meant. And her eyes truly sent a warm gratitude to Alex. For the other tall brunette, she had her hands crossed and her chin resting against them, her head tilted down just slightly to have some of her hair covering the blush on her cheeks. What she sent to Maggie was a warm smile, with lips drawn in a peaceful pride, and eyes just as sweet that made Maggie’s heart jump just a little stronger.

 

Lena and Maggie went to sit with the group. Lucy sending her upper body across the table to give a light grip on Maggie’s hand, welcoming her and sending a jolt of encouragement for the great effort she just made. Lena obviously made her sit next to Alex, where she was previously sitting. So Maggie found herself facing Kara and Winn, and sandwiched between Alex on her right and Lena on the left closing the edge of the bench.

Her leg was trying not to touch Alex’s, but it was difficult for her to stay distant from such a magnetic person. Whenever Winn or Lucy would make a joke, they both found their hands landing on each other’s thigh or arm, as an excuse to touch the other one. And during any conversation, they would share looks and smiles that had nothing to do with the others, like their own silent little talk.

 

At some point it was time for Ruby to go home since she had school the next day. Sam would cook something quickly and put her to sleep before finishing some L-Corp work herself. And then everyone got hungry, but because it was a Thursday night, ‘Student Night’, M’gann had a lot of young peeps to feed. The students would generally leave around 10pm for special nights organized for them around the City on that day. So on Thursdays, the kitchen was on fire, and the poor owner and her waiters were pretty overbooked. But Lena reassured her and agreed with everyone to go get pizzas and tacos. M’gann would be fed by the friends.

Team Pizza : Lena, Lucy, Kara, Alex.

Team Tacos : Susan, Winn, Maggie.

But because the friends weren’t blind or stupid, they decided to leave Maggie and Alex at the table, saying they needed someone to keep an eye on their bench as well as someone to be there with Maggie. Kara had winked to Alex and the singer blushed her eyes up. Maggie just kept elbowing Winn back as he was trying to tease her. The group left, knowing M’gann would also be keeping an eye on the both of them in this safe space and would call if there was any problem.

 

 

 

“There you go…!” Maggie told Alex who was now sitting on the left side of the whole bench, on Kara’s seat. “M’gann’s virgin fruit cocktail.”

 

“Thank you.” Alex sigh beaming up, following Maggie’s eyes as she was sitting on top of the table, her legs swinging back and forth.

 

A non-threatening silent settled there for a second, just for Alex and Maggie to once again look at each other and explore the wordless choruses between them.

 

“Thank you.” Maggie said very softly without breaking eye contact. “For the voicemail.” And her left hand slides just slightly, toying with the cracks in the wood of the table, now looking down as to try to not show too much of her vulnerability. “You know I… I wouldn’t be here tonight… if it weren’t thanks to you. And you were right. Coming here and being with everybody is… exactly what I needed. So… Thanks.” She smiles, still not looking at Alex, but at her hand.

 

“You’re welcome…” Alex whispered as she already knew what she meant. She slides her right hand just slightly, reaching for Maggie’s warmth. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“And I’m sorry I didn’t answer to any texts. I didn’t mean to-”

 

“I know.” Alex interrupted gently, looking up at her but feeling Maggie’s hand shyly struggling under her touch, not daring because of the guilt she still felt. “You don’t have to explain, and I know you had a valid reason to take time for yourself… And after all, you ended up listening to your voicemails.” She smiled, trying to have a soft enthusiastic melody to her voice. “And you came here so… in a way you did answered. You showed everybody you were feeling like trying. And everybody understood. You don’t have to apologize, for anything.”

 

Maggie beamed a laugh, and her hand unconsciously answered Alex’s attention, feeling the warmth and the softness, and sharing hers. She bit her bottom lip through the smile, and looked back at Alex who hadn’t stopped smiling at her since the beginning. And she thought out loud.

 

“Am I crazy for believing in you?” she asked mostly to herself, her eyes going back and forth between Alex’s own.

 

“Then we’re both crazy.” Alex answered simply. “Because I believe in you too.”

 

“You know…” Maggie wanted to say it all for Alex to no longer stand in front of a shadowy truth. But it was hard to even think about those words. “The reason why I had to take a break from everything is because… of someone.” And she looked at Alex again just to find that one light of courage she needed. “Well, hum… The reason why I came to National City in December… is because I w-”

 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Said a woman standing right next to Maggie.

 

Maggie’s hand slides away from Alex’s softness, because she felt the cold and spikes run through her body again, and the twist of her stomach made her almost jump off the table. Her eyes flashed the distress to Alex with such a hurtful apology that even Alex didn’t quite get the message, didn’t quite understood why the tears, and why the trembling lips, and why the pale skin.

 

“Mel…” Maggie whispered, without even looking at Alex or the woman above her, afraid to have those eyes burning their way to her soul again.

 

“It’s okay Sweetie.” Melinda sang to Maggie, letting her own cold hand caress Maggie’s shoulder painfully until reaching a hold of her neck to stroke it possessively, having Maggie bow her head and tense her whole body in disgust and fear, starting to alert Alex’s own senses. “I’m sure your friend was only meaning the best of intention with that hand of hers…”

 

“Hum. What-”

 

“Alex don’t…” Maggie breathed out before feeling her heart starting to pump her blood soundly.

 

“Alex?” Melinda repeats after her. “My name is Melinda.” She said, pinching Maggie’s neck again sending another dark wave of chills down her spin and lifting her right hand as to propose Alex a handshake for polite presentation. “It’s always a pleasure to meet one of my fiancées friends.”

 

And Maggie would have been the one scratching her eyes out a hundred times if it meant she could avoid assisting to the change in Alex’s eyes. From the loving comfort to the hurt confusion. From the unconditional honesty to the lies sneaking their way around her head. And all Maggie could do was bow her head in regret and anger toward herself. Not only did she lost Alex’s warmth, she just assisted to the loss of her trust. Like two strangers facing each other, she saw the wonders in Alex’s expression, and the silence was brutal, so hard to take in, because the melody was gone and the magic had vanished.

Only Melinda’s vicious giggle remained.

 

“Oh…! Well would you look at that.” She said, addressing herself to Maggie. “It seems like you didn’t say everything to the lady. See what happens when you lie to someone?”

 

“I was about to-” but Maggie’s whisper to Alex was blocked in her throat because of Melinda’s fingers around her neck, and she almost fell off the table because of the hard pinch.

 

“Wait-” Alex suddenly realized, hearing this very particular tone in Melinda’s voice and catching what Maggie had tried to whisper just now.

 

“You hadn’t change so much after all now have you, Maggie? Telling one side of the story and victimizing yourself to get more attention...”

 

“Hey, okay, no, that’s enough.” Alex jumped out of her thoughts, realizing now all the scene happening, seeing Maggie’s eyes filled with shameful tears, and the grip of Melinda’s hands scratching her nails through Maggie’s neck like a puppet.

 

“Will you ever stop blaming others for your own irresponsible decisions?”

 

“I said enough!” Alex shouts, jumping from her seat without thinking twice.

 

And Maggie moved so quickly she couldn’t quit register how the situation had change. She was standing now, but feeling her body warm again. Maggie was standing between two forces : facing Alex who was now also standing. And Melinda behind Maggie, her hand still gripping around her neck, but less controlled, because Alex had grabbed Melinda’s arm and started a quiet battle on who would give up their hold first.

 

“Alex…” Maggie said like she realized how close Alex was, how she was protecting her with her left arm around her small waist, and confronting Melinda with all of her will-power. “Please don’t-… Don’t do this.” she almost begged, her own hand coming to rest on Alex’s upper left arm, knowing what Melinda could also do to Alex.

 

Alex’s breathing was strong, her jaws clenched hard and her right fist strongly locked around Melinda’s cold and pale arm. Not ready to be the one giving up, Alex held a fierce and determined glare at her, ready to jump at her if she dared to move just another muscle against Maggie.

But Melinda wasn’t going to give up so soon either. She was the one holding Maggie right now, and she wasn’t about to give that arrogant stranger win. Just because of the thrill she felt when looking into those angry brown eyes, she also held the glare, full of provocation, full of control.

 

“What do you think you’re doing here Angel face?” Melinda asked Alex.

 

“Let go of her now.” Alex answered with a deep voice, her other hand keeping a hold on Maggie.

 

“If she wanted to, she could just ask... Except she loves being stroked around her neck…” she grins seeing Alex’s eyes fire-up, now having Maggie swallowing a hard-salted disgust. “Don’t you Maggie?”

 

“If you don’t get away from her I swear on ever God you could pray on I-”

 

“What?” Melinda interrupted, feeling Alex’s grip on her arm getting stronger through the pressure. “What will you do? Hit me? Sure… Please do. Show her the reality of things.” She keeps saying almost threatening to hold Maggie stronger if Alex didn’t comply. “Show her that even an Angel face like yours can become the worst animal if someone touches the pearl of her eyes. Destroy the perfect little fantasy she had of you.”

 

“Is that what you did to her?” Alex asked keeping a soft but important hold of Maggie’s back as well, looking deep into Melinda’s dark ocean eyes. “You pretended to be the perfect loving one, seducing her through your web and trying to make sure she’d stay your beautiful prize forever? Until you realized she would never be completely yours…” she keeps her voice low but needed to start moving so Maggie would get some release on her neck before getting bruises. “So you made her your thing and turned her into a good little pet, starving on your attention and struggling under your expectations?”

 

“Say this to the one who came back crying on my doorstep when she thought I’d never accept her back into my life.” Melinda talked back.

 

And in this space of shame and floating existence, Maggie saw something shining shyly. Something she had stopped believing was here inside of her. There was the end of the song. There was her way to be the Pearl she always deserved to be.

 

> _“She is a pyramid._
> 
> _But with him she's just a grain of sand._
> 
> _This love's too strong like mice and men,_
> 
> _Squeezing out the life that should be let in.”_

 

“Looks like… your self-esteem must have crashed pretty low… for you to be the one in that position after all these months.” Maggie struggled to say through the fear.

 

Oh and did it make Melinda mad. So mad that Maggie felt every nerve and muscle of her neck being crushed. But she didn’t let it get her this time. Maggie couldn’t let Alex be the one defending her like this. She couldn’t let herself be someone else’s fragile thing to protect. And Alex’s warmth was the only thing keeping her grounded somehow, it gave her the strength to turn her head and look at Melinda like she never thought she’d have the guts to do. She held her eyes on her, until Melinda realized she was being confronted by Maggie.

 

> _“She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane._
> 
> _But now she's just a gust of wind._
> 
> _She used to set the sails of a thousand ships,_
> 
> _Was a force to be reckoned with.”_

 

“Yeah that must be it.” She kept saying looking into the deep blue like searching for Melinda’s soul. “You act all confident but you’re so full of shit.”

 

“Watch your mouth…!” Melinda threatened through clenched teeth, now having her thumb in the Maggie’s neck right under the jaw, pushing in.

 

But Maggie was backing Alex’s hold on Melinda’s arm. Maggie was squeezing her wrist, and forcing her own thumb between the muscles and the nerves for the grip to open and to set herself free and turning completely, facing the demon that kept blocking her way to happiness and peace.

 

> _“She could be a statue of liberty._
> 
> _She could be a Joan of Arc._
> 
> _But he's scared of the light that's inside of her._
> 
> _So he keeps her in the dark.”_

 

“Let me tell you what I can read when I see you… I see someone so desperately in need of attention. I see the fear of being abandoned. The selfishness of someone who’s been told her whole life she would never be enough for anyone.”

 

And she let her left hand search for Alex’s own, just to tell her it was okay, that she could do it. So Alex let her hand slid off Maggie’s back and the other one releases Melinda’s arm. Maggie could confront her on her own as long as Alex was here to support her. What she didn’t expect was to see Melinda backing away from her just slightly. And there was her chance.

 

> _“Oh, she used to be a pearl... Ohh_
> 
> _Yeah, she used to rule the world... Ohh_
> 
> _Can't believe she's become a shell of herself._
> 
> _'Cause she used to be a pearl.”_

 

“Everytime you would lay a hand on me was your way of reassuring yourself, because you’d mark me with your print, like a propriety. All the insults, and the comments, and the blame… that wasn’t because I wasn’t being good enough for you… that was for you to believe you were better than me and to reduce me to something less threatening to your eyes.”

 

When Maggie took a trembling step forward, she was petrified. But she chose the face the fear, so the fear would go away.

 

> _“She was unstoppable._
> 
> _Moved fast just like an avalanche._
> 
> _But now she's stuck deep in cement,_
> 
> _Wishing that they'd never ever met.”_

 

“I was so madly in love with you, I would have done anything for you. Anything. And I did. I changed everything I ever was. I changed the way I talked, the way I thought, the way I act, I changed my friends and I changed my beliefs… For you, I changed everything I was, just so you’d look at me like I belonged around you. Just so I could be rewarded with the smallest act of care. And I ended up believing that this person was really who I should be. But it wasn’t!” she exclaimed almost angry to realize it now. “No, I wasn’t even someone! I was something! I was a price! I was your toy, your pet, your thing for you to show around! … And I thought that being that thing was the only way to be loved and cared for…! Because that’s how you managed to make me think! Because that’s just how people like you think about Love. When you accept someone’s love, you make sure to crush their self-esteem to the lowest, so you no longer have to be scarred to lose them. You turn them into the person you’re so afraid to be. That way you feel in control of it all.”

 

> _“Do you know that there's a way out,_
> 
> _There's a way out. There's a way out. There's a way out. ”_

 

And Maggie couldn’t notice it, but M’gann was the one who called Lena back to the bar the second she saw Alex facing that stranger. And now Lena and the group were back, and the good Luthor was stopped by Kara when she realized Maggie was facing Melinda with all the power she could gather.

> _“You don't have to be held down,_
> 
> _Be held down. Be held down. Be held down.”_

 

“But that’s not what love is supposed to be!” she kept going, almost starting to cry like she was finally seeing everything clear for the first time after all these months. “Love isn’t about changing who you are for someone’s recognition…! It’s about sharing who you already are, and who you were, and who you’d like to become. It’s sharing trust and being honest with each other, because without this then there is doubt and there is hidden pain, and that’s when people get hurt, Melinda! I was always honest with you, even when I was so scared of you, from the beginning to the end I was honest with my feelings! I loved you so much, and all I wanted was for you to love me back with as much respect and honesty as I had for you. And I tried so hard to… earn! that respect, when really… You never were honest with me.”

 

Maggie takes another step forward. Lena swallows hard the urge to jump on Melinda. Lucy is holding Susan’s hand. Kara is watching Alex being quietly supportive of Maggie.

 

> _“'Cause I used to be a shell._
> 
> _Yeah, I let him rule my world._
> 
> _My world, ohh, yeah”_

 

“Always hiding other girls away, letting me think it was because I still didn’t deserve you… when really you’re just incapable to be satisfied with one person’s love.” Maggie thought back. “Telling me lies to ‘protect me’ when really it was just to keep your little toy away from your business because you needed to feel in control of everything. And that’s all I ever was. That’s all any other girl will ever be to you. Because if you were honest with me, you would have told me how scared you are to love someone back. How scared you are to get attached because you don’t want to risk getting hurt and left alone. If you had been honest with me, you would never had used me as your punching bag, but as your safe pillow on which to cry…!”

 

She pauses there for a second. She needed to take a breath. She needed to feel that confidence running through her mind and through her veins. And it was there. And it felt right, it felt good. So she didn’t feel the need to raise her voice to be heard. Because she had all of Melinda’s attention. All of this hidden truth, she just found it. She found the purest reality of Melinda’s soul.

 

> _“But I woke up and grew strong._
> 
> _And I can still go on._
> 
> _And no one can take my pearl.”_

 

“And I’m done being that thing you molded me into. Because I don’t want to fit in something that makes me feel like I’m only a little puppet to show off and use. Like I can’t look at someone I genuinely like in the eyes without fearing to have done something wrong. I want to be me! The real me. I want to have friends I can have long conversations with, without feeling like I don’t belong in the group … I want to go shopping and feel confident in what I’m wearing, and please myself without needing someone’s approbation on my own body … I want to discover new things I didn’t know I liked or disliked and experience it fully, because I want to be able to take risks and decisions without feeling like someone will be judging my every move. And I want to make the first move when a pretty woman is catching my eyes and making my heart beat a little faster.”

Maggie marks a soft silence just filled with her own breath. Looking back at Alex who was still there, standing right behind her and being so very touched by everything she said, and being so proud of all the things she’d done do get where she is now.

 

> _“You don't have to be shell, No_
> 
> _You're the one that rules your world, Ohh_
> 
> _You are strong and you'll learn_
> 
> _That you can still go on.”_

 

And Maggie saw it again, and felt it again. That heart beat so singular to Alex’s influence. The one that felt right and real, and true, and reciprocated.

 

"This woman...” she whispers, still looking at Alex, but talking to Melinda still, then looking at her friends behind her. “And these people… They all made me feel okay with not fitting into that mold. They made me believe that you don’t have to fit-in anywhere to belong with people. Because you don’t love someone for who they’re willing to become for you… you love them because of who they are today and who their ambitious about becoming tomorrow, and how they’d like you by their side along the way.”

 

Lena and Kara where on the edge of crying, but they just felt so empowered by Maggie’s own confidence, they could only be here for her. They could only encourage her to keep saying those things out loud, and make it all real.

 

> _“And you'll always be a pearl.”_

 

“And as for dating…! We’re not even fiancées anymore! This ended the second I stepped out of that miserable prison of yours.” Maggie told Melinda. “How could I want to stay with someone who doesn’t care about who I really am? I want someone who respects me, and respects my beliefs and my personal ambitions.” Maggie said and turned her head to look at Alex again. “I want to go on dates with someone who doesn’t care about other people’s opinion about our own standards… Yeah, I want to go to dinner in a pizzeria or in a five-star gastronomic restaurant. It doesn’t matter as long as we experience it together, it doesn’t matter what other people will think of the places we go to… And then I want us to crash on a couch to binge Wynonna Earp until it's 4am without thinking about the dark circles of the next day, because we don’t care about having to look good for others and make a good impression…” she smiled as she saw Alex’s own eyes shine with a shy happiness, understanding she was talking about her and Maggie. “And I want to wake her up with my weird vegan pancakes, because I want to share a bit of my world with her too. I want to let her use my Spotify when she wants to listen to something I don't know, because she'd want to share her music with me. Eventually she’d complain about the pain in her neck because we fell asleep on the couch, because we didn’t want to go our own ways, because we feel better when we’re together and we don’t want to hide it or ignore it. We want the real and the honest thing, not the play game or the guess game. We don’t want to be ashamed, we want to be free. I want her to tell me when she feels bad and when she feels good. And I want her to trust me and to be excited and to be confident around me, and even without me around, I want her to have fun because she knows I trust her. I want people to look at her for her strength and her beauty. And I want to feel proud of being one of the few lucky ones she looks at… Because when you’re honest and real with someone, you have nothing to fear. And where you have nothing to fear is where love is nesting."

 

If Alex wasn’t about to cry before, she was now. Her tears weren’t hurting. They were held warm on the edge, and her heart was beating hard in a beautiful melody. Maggie was a magical person. She wasn’t scared here. She wasn’t apprehending here. She was just spontaneously being herself. And Alex thought she was even more beautiful that way.

 

> _“She is unstoppable.”_

 

Now the song made sense. She heard and took-in every word of it. And Maggie was feeling so great, and her mind was so clear. When she finally turned back to face Melinda, she didn’t feel afraid, nor did she feel inferior. She didn’t feel any pity for her either, because she didn’t want to feel superior, she didn’t want to become like her. She just felt a lot of sadness. Mostly for herself, for having to go through all of this to realize where she truly stands. But she also felt a peaceful rightness. She didn’t need to look away. There was nothing waiting for her in those eyes.

 

“See, you spent so much time trying to control things, you end up being controlled by your fear.” She said in a gentle and appeased voice. “And you ended up losing me. For real… But I have nothing to fear from you. You’re already afraid of yourself. And I hope you too realize who you truly are, and where you honestly stand. Now I don’t want your apologies, or your pity anymore. I just want you to leave. Because we don’t have anything more to share.”

 

The calm of Maggie marked the end of her war. Even Melinda didn’t quite know where to start after that. She was already in a place she didn’t know, and now was facing the Maggie she had tried so hard to hide for her own esteem and fears… What was she supposed to do now?

Without even controlling it herself, she started to back away. She started to leave.

 

“Now that you’ve heard the girl…” Lena started to say in a low voice, and very near Melinda. “Allow me to give you a few words of advice just in case.”

 

And before Melinda could react, Lena had crashed her fist around her collar and backed her painfully against one of the tables.

 

“If I see your face in this City ever again, or if I learn you were a mile too close to her or any of us; basically, if you happen to breathe the same air we breathe outside of the Court of Law you deserve to be crucified in, I can guaranty you, I will become the worst Luthor this family has ever held… Am I being clear enough?”

 

Seeing Lena getting so angry was predictable, but Maggie didn’t want her to turn into the person she didn’t want to be. So she gently put her hand on Lena’s arm, and stroked away Lena’s own fear of losing Maggie.

 

“It’s okay Lena. Melinda doesn’t need to be threatened.” She said looking back at the tall redhead who wasn’t scaring her anymore. “She’s smart enough to know when something ends. She knows when it’s time for her to leave.”

 

And just like that, in silence, Melinda had left the Pub and vanished without any more trophies. The air got lighter, just like Maggie’s mind, and it was like breathing-in a fresh start.

Lucy and Susan were feeling a great relief sliding off their shoulders, assuring Lena she probably wouldn’t need to become Evil Luthor 2.0 judging how Melinda reacted to her. Winn and Kara were quick to join Maggie’s side, telling the woman who proud they were, and how brave she’d been.

Now, Maggie could feel everything fully without having the chains of the past ghosting her mind. And the first thing she decided to do was to offer a light caress on Alex’s hand. And Alex welcomed Maggie’s hand in hers like a promise of sincerity and care. She felt Maggie being whole and real, and God could she be staring at this beautiful woman for hours…

 

Silently, Maggie had watched her demon walk away and disappear from her life. This time for good. And as the ghost walked away, Maggie had felt a new flow of emotion gently settling in the empty space inside of her.

She was free.

 

For the first time in months, Maggie’s tears weren’t hurting. They were just as beautiful as she was. And they washed away everything she had held inside for so long. Her heart wasn’t squeezed by the harsh sobs. It was dancing along Maggie’s happiest laugh. 

Because Maggie was feeling free to live, with the people she chose to be with.

 

“So! Where are my Tacos?!” Maggie shouts, letting her smile shine the purest of light she had inside.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT TOOK LONGER THAN THE OTHERS BUT HEY SOME HARD THINGS TO WRITE IN THERE!  
> Though I'm so so so so happy to see your comments telling me I'm doing great with how I handle this delicate story, I still put pressure on myself, I pay attention to every word, I'm like… super careful, I checked that Chapter like 4854035 times before publishing it.
> 
> I hope you liked it, please tell me everything you think about it! I need to know if I'm doing a good job or if there are some things I'm missing or anything! I want to make this right.
> 
> Next Chapter is also being written at the moment. It will be posted before the 10th of October FOR SURE.


	6. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this Chapter is "Heart" by Sleeping At Last :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IFYU8YDprY
> 
>  
> 
> SANVERS DATE AND SO MUCH FLUFF

  


 

Maggie experienced this morning like the first day of a new life. Everything was curious, everything was different in the best way. She felt like everything could be tried and questioned in the most innocent way.

Did she want bagels today? How about trying the cereals Kara eats? She never tried those.

 

“You always said they looked weird…” Kara said her mouth full.

 

“Perspective!” Maggie answered, taking one of the bright blue cereals between her fingers as to observe the unknown object.

 

“You hate changing comfortable habits…”

 

“Screw my habits. Habits are boring today!” she said, throwing the cereal in her mouth, letting Kara wonder what kind of Alien kidnapped her roommate silently.

 

So Maggie ate cereals with hazelnut milk and chose to not drink coffee. She wanted to try one of Kara’s flavored tea, which the blonde seemed to collect like some would collect buttons or penguin figurines. There were so many flavors though… But Maggie had all the time in the world. She could try each one every morning. Today would be Mango Lemon Blend.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight!” Maggie sang with enthusiasm, kissing Kara on the cheek before jumping to her bag and badge, closing the door behind her, leaving the poor disoriented blonde journalist speechless.

 

.

 

Maggie was sent on the field by her Captain after pressuring him for 15 minutes. The professional therapist of the Station gave reason to Maggie, saying she seemed very positive and should be encouraged. So the Captain agreed and sent her near the canal for a possible murder case discovered about 20 minutes before Maggie arrived, on the Salvador Bridge.

 

Maggie joined Christopher O’Neil with a very clear head, very focused. He got a heads-up from the Captain so he didn’t say much, just happy to have her back in the best detective team. She passed the security perimeter and came next to him, asking  for Connor McKenzie, the trainee soon-to-be legist welcomed on the case, to give her some info.

 

“The victim is a middle-aged white male.” The legist started to summarize for her. “The fishermen came for their morning routine. They called the swimmers of their base when they felt something holding back their net. Apparently, the swimmers are always called to help clearing out underwater wastes in those cases… But instead of a shoe or a bottle, they found the victim chained up to a heavy weight. Judging by the damage of the water on the body I’d say he died this night somewhere between 10 p.m. and 1 a.m.”

 

“Sounds like a suicide for me right now.” Maggie told him. “Cause of death?”

 

“One clean shot in the heart. Medium caliber.” Connor answered uncovering the victim’s pale and translucid chest. “But in those conditions, I can’t say what weapon it was.”

 

“Well I can tell you he was shot in the back.” Maggie mentioned, asking O’Neil to help her turn the body around. “The water made it almost unperceivable, but there’s the burning mark of the firearm around that entry.” She told the boys while circling the bullet hole on the victim’s back.

 

“That’s a close shot…” Chris added standing back up, miming the scene with his fingers as the gun against Maggie’s back. “If I’m pointing my gun right against your back, I’m clearly threatening you… pressuring you.”

 

“Like…” Maggie looked up at the bridge above them. “You want me to jump off a bridge attached to a heavy weight?”

 

“The barrier of the bridge is just made of metal, with about a foot length of built edge for security measures. Both could stand on same ground. One safe behind the fence and the victim on the other side on the edge… The victim’s facial features are strong. He got shot because he didn’t comply to the killer’s demand.”

 

“You said around midnight, Connor?” Maggie asked again looking at the young legist who nodded again. “What if he got scared? Or rushed? I mean… if I wanted to make it look like a suicide, I wouldn’t have shoot. I would have pushed the guy and the weight would have followed. I would use the gun just to be more threatening. So what made me use the gun?” she asked trying to put herself in the shoes of the killer. “Why would I need to trigger the fall so fast…?”

 

“Geographical argument here?” Chris asked Maggie, seeing she was still looking at the bridge and her surroundings.

 

“I’m working on it…” she answered, already thinking about all the possible paths across that bridge.

 

 

In the end they had to go back to the station. Nothing could be more built before the body had been examined completely, and Connor McKenzie still needed some guidance from Amelia, the queen of all Legists. For now the Detectives had to do the paperwork, and let Sara Molina look in the latest missing person to match the victim since they didn’t have the identity yet.

 

While Maggie was finish up a document, she received a text from Alex.

 

                [11:01] **Alex :** _Hey! Still on for the Dimes?_

 

Maggie needed a minute to think. The Dimes.

Oh right!

The date. At the Dimes. With Alex.

And now she could only feel dumb to have let this super important event slip-out of her mind this morning. She didn’t even try to wear something nicer than usual. She was so excited to go back to work and to have her mind all to herself that everything else was just-

 

“You okay there, angel face?”

 

Maggie looked up, seeing the fun Sara standing next to her with her cute little features.

 

“No. I mean yes!” Maggie reassured, knowing Sara would freak out. “It’s just… I’m supposed to go eat with someone for lunch. And I forgot. So now I feel stupid and underdressed.”

 

“Yeah, Sexy Lucy told me you’d say that.” Sara grins, handing the confused Sawyer a package. “She also said you’d thank her every day for the next three years. She left this for you at my desk, told me to give it to you before your break. So this also means morning Caramel Macchiato for me for two weeks. Get your notebook to write it down maybe? It’s T-”

 

“Tall Caramel Macchiato, with double expresso shot, whipped cream sprinkled in cinnamon powder.” Maggie repeated mechanically staring at the box in her hands. “Kids temperature.”

 

“My Goodness, I am obsessed with that brain of yours!” Sara sang, starting to go back to her own business. “Have fun!”

 

Looking at the package, Maggie saw a note from Lucy written with big letters and a smiley at the end “ _Call me Queen for two weeks, thanks! xoxo_ ”. So, knowing very well Lucy could shamelessly send her a rainbow dildo at her workplace, she decided to go to the lockers room to open it.

 

And she was alone there, in a quiet space with a decent light exposure.

First, the box was nice. Shiny and light grey. She would have really freaked out for red silk and black sprinkled sensual letters… So she started to open it. Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

And it was far from bad. It was perfect.

It was the second outfit she had tried when Maggie shopped with Lucy and Susan on Monday. The one with the black pants and belt, a white blouse with a black silk floppy bow tie, and a white coat with black pockets and lapel.

Maggie smiled so hard she thought someone might have heard it. She just couldn’t contain her joy about feeling cared for by Lucy and Susan. So happy to have found such great environment to live in, just like she always wanted to.

And putting on this suit made her feel so confident and comfortable. And it was a perfect fit! She knew it was thanks to Susan, since she’s the one who took her measurements at the shop. She was ready to go out there in the world and conquer it. Well… At least starting with the table number 3 of the Dimes.

 

                [11:30] **Maggie :** _Sorry, paperwork wouldn’t let me reply. I’m on my way now, be there in 15 minutes._

 

                [11:32] **Alex :** _So in sync!_

 

 

 

 

** THE DIMES, RESTAURANT: **

 

 

Well if Maggie thought forgetting the date was bad, she sure didn’t think about what it was like to be sitting at the table number 3 waiting for her date to arrive. She specifically asked for an outside seating in the back of the restaurant, like a little garden enclosed by beige stone walls. She knew the sun would be out and the air would be warm today, and the outside seating of The Dimes was adorably comfortable for lunch time. So many scenarios on how to sit and stand up, how to greet her, how to articulate, how to not fossilize… She played the scene over and over in her head. Fixing her hair, checking her suit, making sure her face wasn’t melting…

 

“Table 3?” asked a chanting woman politely to the waitress. “The name is Sawyer.”

 

“Oh balls…!” Maggie whispered against herself, realizing it was now happening for real.

 

She turns around and stubbles on the foot of her chair when she tries to not look like an idiot while standing up to welcome-

 

“Oh waw.” she said out loud.

 

The beautiful Alex Danvers was standing right in front of her.

In this fantastically speech-stealing outfit : an antic red suit with black lapel and pocket edges, a white blouse and black heels. She had slightly waved her hair for the occasion, and now her undercut looked so classy, coming down the side of her face and showing the freshly gradual short edge cut on the left side and in the back.

Her magical hazel eyes were topped by a light smoky line and sprinkled in fading dark red. She decided to keep her lips more natural, balancing both her own presentation and Maggie’s mind.

 

“Well waw yourself.” Alex smirked, a light pink slightly covering her cheeks, she was just as impressed by Maggie’s present look than she was.

 

_Dumbass…!_ , Maggie screamed to herself after realizing she said it loud enough for Alex to hear it.

But it was also Alex’s fault, showing up like this without a warning. And walking toward her like a floating fairy.

 

“Oh! Let me- let me get your chair…” Maggie jumped out when Alex entered the private space.

 

“Waw, thanks…!” Alex sang very surprised but also very pleased to see Maggie pull her chair back for her to sit, and bring her back in before going to her own seat. “So thoughtful...”

 

“Too much?” Maggie asked before she pulls her own chair back toward the table to get closer.

 

“No. Not too much.” The tall brunette reassured with a smile.

 

“Okay!” she sighed, finishing to close the distance between her and the edge of the table. “Good.” she raises her hand to call the waitress again then turns to Alex quickly, “Do you know what you want to drink?” she asked her before the woman reaches them.

 

“Schweppes with grenadine.”

 

“Got it. Could we get a Schweppes with grenadine, and an iced lemonade?”

 

“Right away.” The waitress agreed before going back to the bar to prepare the drinks.

 

“No champagne or wine for you?” Alex asked while putting her phone out of her back pocket to leave it on the side of the table, like Maggie did. “Or is it because of me?” she suddenly thought, now feeling bad about it. “You don’t have to-”

 

“Oh no! Don’t worry about that… Just the ‘no drinking while on duty’ rule.”

 

“Oh right! I forgot you were… Whatever! Let’s not talk about work. How are you feeling?”

 

Maggie wanted to laugh, but Alex had the power to change her expression faster than Maggie could blink. She went from awkward to worried, and it was almost disturbing until Maggie felt cared for, and then it felt comforting. She took a second to consider the question, searching for the real target here. Obviously…

 

“I’m feeling great.” She genuinely answered softly, seeing Alex was opened to hearing more about it, she kept going, “I… I woke up with the weirdest feeling. Like it was a new day. In the purest sense you can think of. Everything felt new. I wanted to try new things and question the old ones… It was strange. But it was good. I’m feeling great.”

 

“Good.” Alex whispered, her head resting on top of her hands, looking into Maggie’s eyes like she could observe a whole world. One she wished she could explore more. In which she would be honored to be invited in.

 

“Grenadine Schweppes?” the waitress asked in a high pinched voice.

 

The two women almost jumped off their chair. They had been lost in each other’s energy. Maggie quickly guided the waitress for her to give the drinks, and then they also were given the menus.

For the entries they shared the ‘Dimes Samples’ : a mix of this week’s proposed entries, like French carrot salad, mozzarella sticks and salmon carpaccio.

For the main, Alex chose the ‘Royal Bream’ : a beam with a grated ratatouille and the mystery ‘Royal’ sauce of the Chef.

Maggie took the ‘Dimes Veggie Friend’ of the week : a grilled zucchini with several cuts stuffed alternately with slices of oven-backed pears and tomatoes.

 

They started to talk about everything and anything, until they ended up agreeing on asking random questions to get to know each other in a fun way during the main dish.

 

“What’s on your to-do list?” Alex asked after whipping off the corner of her mouth. “Now that everything is curious to you. Give me three plans out of the blue.”

 

“No specific order? There is a Conference in D.C in two months about Lithospheric Plates And Tectonic Studies. I also need to go to this year’s Comic Con with Winn and Kara, gonna have to plan some vacations… Speaking of vacations, I really miss snowboarding, so that’s also on the list.”

 

“I have no idea what that conference is about, but I’ll ask about that snowboarding thing another time cause that sounds really cool…” Alex answered honestly but totally casual pointing it out with her fork.

 

“Yeah cause it’s my turn to ask.” Maggie smiled then swallowed her bite. “What kind of food do you like most?”

 

“Asian food in general. I do prefer Pakistanis over Tai. But I’d choose Tai over Chinese. Though I did choose Chinese over Pakistanis once… Any choice would break my heart really.”

 

“I love spicy food…!” Maggie whispered lovingly though her full mouth getting a supportive nod from Alex.

 

“What would you do if you were stuck in an elevator with your boss?” the tall singer asked next.

 

“Probably just chat.” She honestly thought. “But probably annoy him though… I have a tendency to annoy my hierarchical superiors. What about if _you_ were to choose between… Go shopping with Lucy? … Or go to the Casino with Lena? Which one?”

 

“Oh my God can I choose coma?” the singer almost begged, which made Maggie laugh but not give up on that one. “Okay let me think there… Lucy. God she’d definitely drag me into some lingerie or sex shop at some point… And…! I can barely play Bingo, Lena would have to play to gain _my_ money back.”

 

“I’ll team up with her for that.” Maggie almost chocked on her water. “And if she lets me I’ll even gain double.”

 

“If she lets you?” Alex said again nonchalantly. “Luthor got your gambling under control?”

 

“No…!” the detective giggles leaving her glass back down on the table. “She’s got my sneaky smart cheating ability under control. Especially during Blackjack and Poker. I do love the Poker Math, it’s exciting… Blackjack on a 6-deck shoe is almost easy money at this point…”

 

Alex was staring at her, she couldn’t get her head around what Maggie told her. So she just looked at her waiting for an explanation, which made Maggie chew bolder and finish her mouth faster than she had planned.

 

“I count cards.”

 

“You what…?” Alex demands again, her eyes almost popping out of her face.

 

“I know. I’m an ass. But money games aren’t supposed to be fair, right? It’s money.”

 

“Wait, you-… Hold on. Okay, I know card counting during Blackjack is a thing, but Poker? That’s more bluff and observation.”

 

“Well I am really good at behavioral analysis.” Maggie reminded her, which made Alex do an ‘oh right, silly me’ kind of face. “And it also takes Memory skills to deduct the cards you’d be more likely to hold given the board layout through the games. A bit like Gin Rummy. You remember what cards have gone and deduct what your opponents’ hand could be…” she said now with a more prosaic and geeky voice, because Maggie got lost in technical explanations without even thinking much about it, just because she loved the science of it. “But there is actually a mathematical equation you can use during Poker game. If P represents the size of the pot at the time of play, then P Times and -1 with the estimated amount of player at the final round of bet can actually help determine when to raise and when to fold.”

 

Alex was just looking at her like a smug student, who was listening but not understanding anything much. That’s when Maggie realized she had lost herself pretty far.

 

“You didn’t get anything I said, did you?” she asked with an awkward smile.

 

“I get that you’re passionate.” Alex answered stumbling her words out, pretty amused.

 

“Sorry, I tend to get lost sometimes.”

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like listening to you turning card games into science talks.” Alex corrected with a grin that looked too much like a flirty smile. “I like science.”

 

“Yeah. Right.” Maggie remembered, but too startled by Alex’s smile to really find a richer answer. “Just maybe don’t let me ramble about statistical geography or GIS. I could talk about it for hours.”

 

“Like I would mind talking with you for hours…”

 

Maggie stopped. She backed out in her chair, her jaw half dropped, and looked at Alex keeping that smug angel face. She knew what she was doing, but it was almost fascinating how Alex didn’t care to keep it low-key. She made it so obvious.

 

“Alex Danvers.” Maggie said, keeping her voice very light. “You’re flirting with me.”

 

“Do you mind?” Alex asked back with the same low voice.

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

 

“It- … Makes me feel weird. In a good way.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alex kept asking, and then changed her tone a bit so she would be a little more serious. “You don’t have to answer if you’re not comfortable with explaining it.”

 

“No- No you’re okay. Hum...” Maggie had to stop to giggle a little, thinking about how she couldn’t explain her feelings properly but could easily explain an entire geographical pattern theory to a skeptical fed. “I just… feel very comfortable around you.” She tried at first, seeing that Alex was really taking-in every word she was giving her. “Like really. And it’s… not scary, but… unusual. For me. Because we met like a week ago. And it’s like it just never occurred to me that you could hurt me, or that you could want to take advantage of certain weaknesses I have since-…”

 

She had to mark a pause here, wanting to avoid getting into that subject, waiting for Alex’s reaction, which was a simple nod and a smile. An understanding silence that encouraged her to continue.

 

“It’s unusual, because I’m not the kind to trust people right away. You know, some people prefer to trust right away, and eventually see the flaws later on. Kara and Winn do that. But it’s not something I can do anymore. I always start with mistrust and suspicion, questioning every move and every word, searching for the unkind… But with you I-… I searched, I dug, and I scrubbed through every word and every smile, every look you sent me, every sensation you sparked in me and-” Maggie stopped once again, looking at Alex, like she was once again trying to search those things in her eyes. “I never found anything to be scared of…! Nothing to be warned about. When I freaked out the first time at the Pub, it’s because I made it all up in my head. Because I was used to find something negative, and not finding it right away in you was even scarier to me. So my trauma had to create worries… But it wasn’t real. And it’s so strange for me, because even in Kara, I saw the curiosity, and the looks when I first met her, when I was all quiet and shy and unable to look her in the eyes. Even some kind of pity when I first had a crisis. A pity that turned into understanding and care once she was introduced to everything, but it was there in the beginning… But with you, it wasn’t pity. It was just genuine thoughtfulness. There wasn’t any judgment or bad curiosity. You were just… caring about how I felt. Since the beginning.”

 

She sounded almost surprised, even today, and Alex nods again, remembering the first time Maggie fell into a panic the night they met, only a few minutes after Kara introduced them to each other. When she saw the hidden hurt and wondered who could possibly want to hurt someone with such a beautiful energy.

 

“And I’m surprised to…” Maggie giggles again just thinking about it. “I’m surprised to like it. To not be scared to like it. I’m surprised that I like you, without this fear in the back of my mind. And what surprises me the most is that, somehow, I-… I know you’re not playing with me.” She finishes dropping her eyes down on her plate. “You’re not… trying to manipulate me. I know you won’t ever want to hurt me. Because… it’s just who you are. And unless you’re attracted to broken hearts, which some people associate with chivalry, I still don’t understand how someone like you could still want to be around someone like me. But whatever the reason is… or the goal of all this… I feel lucky to have met you…”

 

Maggie felt an old hurt ghosting her heart. It wasn’t there, but she remembered how it felt before. It didn’t really scare her, she knew this wasn’t gonna go away in just a second. But she did feel a little sad about it, and smiled through it.

That’s when Alex’s hand brushed the ghost out of the air, creating a bubble, a protective energy around the both of them. She looked up to her, and saw everything that could be associated to kindness.

 

“I’m not playing with you.” Alex confirmed gently but surely. “And I’m… feeling very lucky, that you feel comfortable around me. And Maggie, I’m- I’m not- interested in you because someone hurt you and I feel the need to heal you… I like you because… Honestly, I don’t know why.” She giggled just then. “I- I just do. I know… I know I like being around you. You make me smile. You make me laugh. You make me feel good. You make me feel comfortable too…!” she enumerates while feeling those things happening to her just from memories of the woman in front of her. “I know my heart beats faster when I see you smile. And there is a little bird singing in my head when I hear you laugh. I know I feel very happy when you accept to share a bit of your time with me. When I know I’m going to spend some time with you I just… I don’t know. I don’t think we have to explain those things really. I think we just have to feel them. And let the other feel how we feel. That’s what a real connection is, right? It’s about… not having to put everything into words.” She said, stroking ever so slightly the soft skin of Maggie’s hand, feeling the woman breathe out a warm response. “You just have to feel. And let the others feel you.”

 

Maggie was utterly lost in Alex. This woman just stole all of her senses. She had all of her attention. Everything Maggie could feel was Alex’s warmth. Everything she could hear was Alex’s voice. Everything she could see were Alex’s eyes. Everything she could smell was Alex’s delicate parfum. Everything she could taste was Alex’s sweet promise.

She laughed lightly, amused by how easy it was for Alex to have such an effect on her.

 

“Can you feel that?” Maggie asked still beaming from the laugh.

 

“I think I can, yeah.” Alex whispered.

 

And Maggie surprised herself looking at Alex’s lips moving as she spoke. But she quickly got back to her eyes.

That was only to find out Alex was looking at her lips too. And it started a fire in Maggie’s chest. And when Alex looked back into her eyes as well, she saw her pupils react to it, and she felt her own hand clipping Alex’s own just slightly. And once again, Alex’s gaze wondered the edge of her lips before holding onto her eyes again. It made Maggie’s heart pump harder, like it was trying to knock on her ribs to make her move toward Alex.

This was something new.

But this moment was quickly interrupted by the vibration of Maggie’s phone on the table. Her professional phone. _Dammit_. And she couldn’t ignore it because it was first day back and she had a murder case added to Zoe’s this afternoon.

 

“Sorry…” she grumbles in a laugh, sad to separate her hand from Alex’s.

 

“Duty call. Don’t apologies.” Alex reassured, backing away too, feeling the same way.

 

“Sawyer.” Maggie announced on the phone.

 

                _“I know you’ve got a date,”_ Sara Molina starts with a sneaky smile in her voice, “ _so can you make sure you don’t spill any fancy red wine on that super classy suit?_ ”

 

“I’m listening.” Maggie answered, trying to remain professional in front of Alex who she wished couldn’t hear the conversation.

 

                “ _Well, apparently today is your day, sexy thing._ ” Sara keeps teasing, pianoing on her keyboard. “ _We received a call three minutes ago from a security guy working at the New York JFK National Airport, claiming they just stopped, -I give it to you clear and loud- Oscar Mallon right before he went through the gates._ ”

 

Maggie almost chokes on her own saliva, clearly not expecting it but also alerting Alex who didn’t know what was happening and could only see Maggie’s expression change.

 

“Are we sure?” Maggie asked to be certain.

 

                “ _Chris is on his way there as we speak. Captain is calling the bureaucracy. They’re going together._ ”

 

“Okay. Hum- I-”

 

                “ _You finish your lunch date, you come back to the station gently. They won’t be back before at least 2 in the afternoon. NYC is an administrative jungle.”_

 

“But what about Zoe?”

 

                “ _She’ll be warned after Chris and the Captain have Oscar under their control. Just to be sure. I’m telling you, just enjoy your time out, your morning murder case comes second now that we found Oscar._ ”

 

“Okay. Wait…” she needed a second to breathe and calm down, calm her head still trying to see through all those misty flirts mixed in smoky detective stuff. She took a deep breath and cleared it out. “Right. Fine. Call Attorney Lane, I’m going to need her to handle the lawsuits things while I conduct the interrogation.”

 

                “ _On it Beautiful._ ” Sara smiled back before hanging out.

 

Maggie starred at her phone, she had a text from Chris saying everything, with a glim of hope subtly slide in it that made Maggie breathe out a smile.

 

“Good things or not?” Alex asked her after the remained silent for a while. “Since you talked about Lucy and almost choked on air itself…”

 

“Oh. Sorry. Yeah, good things.” Maggie smiled at her putting her phone back down. “You want dessert? I like the tiramisu.”

 

“Do they still have the crème brulée?” Alex then asked, letting Maggie’s work aside.

 

“I think so…!”

 

 

The two ladies finished eating peacefully, and Maggie with even more reasons to think this day was on her side. She was back to work and active. Her mind was clear. She was having lunch with Alex. Zoe’s case was growing toward justice.

 

They got out around 01:45 p.m. Maggie asked if Alex  wanted to walk with her to the Station. Of course, Alex wasn’t going to say no to some more time spent with Maggie. She was happy to walk by her side and play elbows and shoulders while talking about each other’s life and filling the random facts lists.

 

Alex loves the sea. She loves swimming and even has a jet-ski waiting for her at the Danvers summer house. She has a Ph.D. in bio-engineering, obviously, but she also took theater classes when she was in junior school, which is what introduced her to writing, and therefore is what ultimately led her to becoming a song writer. She used to dislike having Kara at the house when her friends would come because the little blonde was too invasive. Today she knows Kara only wanted to feel included, so she feels a little silly and blames it on teenage stupidity.

After her father died during the explosion, her mother’s silence was unexpectedly hurtful. But she then learned it was because Eliza didn’t know how to talk to Alex, because she had always been closer to her father, and now she wanted to take care of Alex the way she should have before the man died. They grew closer from here.

Alex had been around Lucy Lane since high-school, but they never really talked since they didn’t have the same friends. That was until their second year, when Alex came out- well- got outed in the middle of the crowded hallway by the ‘supposed-to-be’ best friend… And her first kiss with a girl actually went to Lucy because of that. Because when Alex realized she liked Vicky, her best friend, she felt ashamed and looked at, and when Vicky understood, she said Alex was disgusting and their friendship was a lie all along since Alex had feelings and just wanted to get close to her for that, but she just hid it from her so it was ever worse. So Lucy punched Vicky and got suspended, she spent the week with Alex at the Danvers house, bonded with her, and ended up showing her that a girl kissing another girl wasn’t disgusting at all. But they never felt like they could grow a serious romance, they just grew a stronger supportive friendship. She and Lucy even wanted to be roommates in University, but their parents refused because the two of them were known for being absolute catastrophes, and Mr. Danvers and Mr. Lane asked the owner to decline their daughters file for the sake of National City.

When she was seven years old, Alex got attacked by five bees after she fell in a bush while biking and ended up at the hospital, so now any flying insect makes her scream the soul out of her body. She loves French pastries and going to Paris in winter is one of her dreams.

 

Maggie comes from Nebraska, so winter is one of her favorite seasons now that she lives on the Est coast. She can snowboard and build snow castles instead of sand castles. Her father is a Mexican immigrant and her mother is the daughter of Italian immigrants. So she learned to speak both Spanish and Italian. She quickly told Alex that her parents didn’t accept her homosexuality and she lived with her aunt and uncle until entering College because of it. They weren’t rich, they were farmers and woodchoppers, also keeping the horses from the other habitants in the area. Her aunt, her mother’s sister, taught her how to cook the family’s precious Italian recipes as well as Italian swears, and her uncle taught her how to chop wood for the fireplace as well as how to ride a horse correctly. They took great care of her, loved her very much despite what her parents would say.

When her uncle died, he gave her aunt the codes of a closed bank account he had, so that when Maggie graduates high-school, she’ll be able to pay part of her Geography studies in Lincoln. When Maggie was surprised with this, she remembers crying and laughing at the same time, being both happy and grateful but also sad to have lost such a warm heart like her uncle’s. When she left her aunt and moved in a small apartment in Lincoln, she struggled a lot with money even though she had a job, because she refused her aunt’s help, saying she and her uncle had done enough. That’s when her best friend Francis taught her the art of card counting during a Casino road trip by the end of the first Semester in University. Those trips were helping them to stay financially stable through their years of studies.

Maggie broke her arm in high-school when she was skating with her friends and fell down the hill, and mixed both Spanish and Italian insults when the doctors were trying to examine her. When she fights with someone, this habit comes back and she might start to place Italian and Spanish words here and there.

 

“So that’s where your Italian comes from…” Alex understood, thanking the ice-cream truck girl for their shared cup. “Here, your Alien food.” She said to Maggie, spinning the cup so Maggie would have one of the two ice-cream flavors on her side.

 

“Do Aliens eat vegan ice-creams?” Maggie questioned with a grin. “Or do they have like… Alien cows?”

 

“I don’t know, are Aliens lactose intolerant?” Alex played back, elbowing Maggie who was lost in her giggles again. “You have very existential questions…”

 

“Just open your mind a little bit more. You’re already a lesbian, you can’t do worse with trying vegan coco ice-cream.”

 

Alex just stops walking and sighed greatly looking at Maggie’s provocative smile. She loved that smile. _God, that smile_. And the dimples. _Oh, those dimples._ And the eyes. _Dammit._

 

“Fine. Let’s just- get this over with…” she finally gave in, waiting for Maggie to do something, but then realizing the tiny detective didn’t quite get the message. “I’m not using my uninfected spoon.”

 

“Oh, right.” Maggie said dramatically, taking just a bit of ice-cream with her own spoon. “Is that too much? Or do you think you’ll survive?”

 

“Hilarious… Don’t make me use my lactose spoon on you.” Alex smiled through the threat.

 

Maggie just kept laughing and giggling, lifting her spoon up and giving raising her eyebrows to Alex. The singer was now the one getting lost. What did she-?

 

“Oh.” She just said, surprised to realize that- _Maggie want to- oh_ …

 

She takes the hair out of her face with her left hand, careful to not brush them with her plastic spoon though, and lowered her head as Maggie guided her own spoon into Alex’s mouth.

This could have been very romantic. And flirty.

If that ice-cream wasn’t the most disgusting thing Alex ever tasted.

 

“Oh my God I’m gonna throw up…!” she said without even having swallowed the food, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

Maggie bursts out the warmest laugh, absolutely mocking Alex’s sensitive tastes. The tall one was making faces, trying to get through this rough experience and get out of it alive. She couldn’t just spit it out on the ground in the middle of the street. So, with the strongest will she could find in her mind, she swallowed the Alien food, then let her tongue out as she coughs and swears the beautiful language of Shakespeare.

 

“Very smooth, Danvers.” Maggie said in mocking condescending tone. “Very smooth…”

 

“Why would you do this to yourself…!” Alex shouts still trying to get rid of the remaining taste in the back of her mouth.

 

“I like it, that’s why.”

 

“But how?! What planet are you from?!”

 

“You Danvers girls are way to dramatic.” Maggie said smugly while walking again, leaving Alex behind for a few seconds before she catches her track. “Come on! I have bad guys to catch!”

 

“Another question, when you asked me to walk you to the station, why didn’t you tell me it was on the other side of the Continent?”

 

“First, it’s 30 minutes away from the Dimes on foot, 10 if you take a taxi during traffic-hell time, which I did… Second, because I wanted to spend more time with you, but you’re a Danvers. And Danvers don’t like to walk.”

 

“Exactly…!” Alex complained again.

 

“I like pushing you around.” Maggie adds with a grin on her face.

 

“Okay, cute much…? Also, like- I mean we could take the bus…!” Alex proposed then, looking at one of the bus stop in front of them. “Wait, is there a bus that leads to your station? Gosh it’s been a while, I can’t remember… Line 3 maybe? Oh! Maybe line 8, because it stops near the Macbeth Café. That’s on the way, right?”

 

Maggie had looked at the bus too. But she wasn’t listening to Alex anymore. This triggered a strange ringing in her head, like an instinct, something she should be thinking about. She was used to this kind of unexplainable call at work, when there was something to see but she couldn’t quite get it yet, so her unconscious would ring-in, trying to send her some weird silent call.

She stopped walking, trying to understand it. There was something about the bus.

 

“The bus…” she said ghostly out loud because her thoughts were too strong to stay in.

 

“Yeah. I mean, maybe I’m just lazy, but that would b-” Alex stopped talking, seeing Maggie was walking straight toward the bus stop in front of them with a strong foot. “Hum. Maggie…?”

 

“The bus stops!” Maggie jumped out, looking at the plan describing the path the buses stopping here would take.

 

“Okay, you’re not talking to me.” Alex understood when she finally reached her, standing next to her, then looked at the map too. “Line 2, 4 and- Oh line 8! See I told you. Macbeth stop is over there. And that’s the Station 33!” She pointed out on the plan, then looked at Maggie again, who still wasn’t really focusing on what she was talking about. “But… you’re not talking about us taking a bus. What is it?”

 

“This morning I was on the field.” Maggie starts to summarize. “A man was thrown down the Salvador Bridge with weight chained to his feet after he was shot in the back from up-close.”

 

“Okay, work stuff. Murder. Never had a murder talk on a date before... What’s on your mind?”

 

“We were trying to understand why someone would want to make the victim jump with weight but shoot him before that. I mean if you want to make it look like a suicide by drowning, you wouldn’t kill him before and show there was even a murder. And if you wanted to torture him before pulling the trigger and take his last breath with one bullet as a sign of power, then you’d wait for the victim to actually choke on water.”

 

“I mean, maybe the weight was just to hold him underwater.” Alex thought for a second, unsure if she could really be of any help here. “To hide the body underwater? You know, rather than to dump it in the back of an alley where it would be easier to find?”

 

“He was right down the bridge, in the middle of a fishing site. The National Avenue would have been a better hiding place.”

 

“Okay… So why kill someone and screw up the fake suicide plan?” Alex helped her out with. “Or kill before the power torture plan?”

 

“First I thought maybe he got impatient. The victim wouldn’t comply or struggle… Or he could have gotten angry, which would explain the shot. But we generally see signs of overkill, and there was no other ante-mortem violence… So, I think he got scared…!” She finally let out of her mind, still looking at the map.

 

Alex looks at the map too. But it wasn’t going anywhere near the Salvador Bridge, it was going North. So she couldn’t see what Maggie was seeing in her head.

 

“Scared… because of a bus?” she kept asking her to get Maggie to finish her thoughts.

 

“No, by someone…! Someone who was here because of the bus…!”

 

“I wish I could read your mind but I can’t, so if you could try to let it all out now I would be very grateful.” Alex giggled, almost fascinated by how Maggie could contain such a loud thinking process.

 

“Okay. I don’t have a map of the city to show you but hear me out here… e know the Salvador Bridge can only be crossed by foot.” Maggie started to explain looking at Alex. “On its left side, you have streets with two bus stops. Jolrose Plaza and Jolrose Clinic. These two stops welcome six different bus lines. Of these six lines, you have Line 32 that goes thought every University Centers across the City including the Campus, then stops at NC Library before stopping on Jolrose Plaza. And Line 11 has four stops through major Residencies as well as the Mall, crosses the Uni Campus’ stop too and the Medical and Biology Uni Center, and then stops on Jolrose Clinic.”

 

“… I’m sorry!” Alex snaps out astonished after regaining her ability to speak. “Did you just-? You just remembered the journey of specific bus lines going across National City? Just like that?”

 

“I have a good geographic memory.” Maggie answered like it was logical.

 

“Waw. Okay… Damn.” Alex kept stumbling through her words. “Hum- Okay. Then, why focusing on those two lines?”

 

“Yesterday was Thursday, and our Legist placed the time of death around midnight. On the right side of the Salvador Bridge, once you crossed it, you can walk 2 minutes and end up on Foster Boulevard. Three nightclubs are settled there, and two of them welcome Student Night themes every Thursdays between 11 p.m. and 3 a.m.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Line 32 and 11. Jolrose Plaza and Jolrose Clinic.” Maggie said again. “Those bus stops are the closest to the clubs and their journeys were strategically built for student lifestyles. Campus, University Centers, Library, Residencies, Cultural Centers…” she stops for a second, playing the scenarios in her head again. “I say the Unsub chose the wrong bridge at the wrong time of the wrong night… I think there were going to be witnesses. And the victim didn’t comply to jump off the bridge – how could he – so he shot him. The victim fell in the river and the killer left before someone could see him.”

 

“Okay. Waw. That’s a really cool brain you have…” Alex said in a low voice because of the surprise as she was still trying to take-in all the information. “But… I mean using a gun in the middle of the night on a quiet path? That would be the worse idea if he wanted to be discreet…”

 

“I know. That’s why I also think there were witnesses that night. Maybe a group of friends. They just didn’t see the killer.”

 

“Come on, someone gets shot in front of you? You don’t just keep walking to go party with your buddies…”

 

“Students going together at a party after class on their special night… They were probably excited, already laughing and being loud. In the night you can hear a voice from afar. Maybe the UnSub heard a girl laugh, or a young man’s deep voice… And the killer had to get rid of the victim before the kids could even get to the bridge. There was no way he could have just hide in a bush with a victim chained to 45 pounds standing on the edge of a bridge.”

 

“Right. So… Kids are loud… Killer freaks out but seize the opportunity to shoot the victim before getting caught… The kids obviously heard the shot… And then…?”

 

“Then they get to the bridge, but there is nothing to see.” Maggie tried to picture in her head. “So they move on. They don’t think about looking over the bridge in the river, and there isn’t enough light anyway.

 

“And we’re in America.” Alex mumbled after that. “Sounds of guns aren’t going to be the most unusual thing they could hear on a Student Night…

 

“National City alone counts four students out of twelve to end up at the hospital or to get arrested because of violence or alcohol abuse, just on Thursday nights.” Maggie completed, agreeing with Alex on that point too. “This includes immature gun shooting in the air…”

 

“Damn.” Alex said nodding her impression. “Okay, I’m buying it. Good job, Detective.”

 

“I’ll have to report this to the Captain.” Maggie thought, still looking at the map, following the drawn path of the bus. “We’ll have to look for the surveillance near the two Plaza stops around midnight on line 11 and 32… But there weren’t any cameras on the bridge itself…”

 

Alex was staying quiet. She couldn’t really describe how fascinating this woman was. The beautiful concentration that had drawn Maggie’s delicate features. It was like having the chance to watch a bird from up-close but fearing to make a noise and see it fly away.

 

“What…?” Maggie asked, seeing Alex staring at her with gentle eyes.

 

“Nothing… You just-… You’re really pretty when you think.”

 

Maggie only answered with an awkward laugh, looking down for her hair to hide the blush of her cheeks.

 

“Sorry!” Alex shouts, not realizing how she just said it so mechanically and thinking she just made Maggie uncomfortable. “I don’t know why I-”

 

“No, no, don’t-… You don’t have to apologize for that.” Maggie beams away before trying to look at Alex with a more composed expression, but still smiling. “You’re pretty too.”

 

And now it was Alex’s turn to go red and laugh it away.

They ended up laughing together about it. They were both pretty to each other, and they both though it was adorable to say it out loud, but it was so much cuter to see the other one responds to the compliment.

Maggie stole the ice-cream cup from Alex’s hand and was the first to start walking again. Alex quickly joined her side after seeing that smile on her face calling her back.

 

They kept walking together and finished their respective ice-cream in the cup they shared. There were hands touching, and elbow cuddling, legs stumbling from the closeness they didn’t want to break. Because the ice-cream was cold but the person was warm. Silly reason. But what a good reason.

Alex got scared by a bird flying off a tree too close to them, and it made Maggie laugh, until Alex threatened to throw the little mocker in the fountain near them. Maggie had lost all her strength because of the laughing and the cute screams, struggling playfully while Alex was picking her up from behind to punctuate the movement, balancing her from side to side next to the fountain.

There were laughs and smiles, games and flirts. And it felt good.

 

 

 

 

** NCPD STATION 33 – SCIENCE DIVISION H.Q : **

 

 

When Alex and Maggie arrived at the station, Detective O’Neil and Captain Gordon were standing outside, talking together. When they finally noticed Maggie was here, the Captain decided to go back in the station and leave Chris with her.

 

“Hey, you caught him?” Maggie asked before anything else.

 

“He’s waiting in a cold room to smooth his temper with an assigned Attorney trying to build a defense like the Law allows him too...” O’Neil answered looking at Alex then. “You must be Alex?”

 

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, and shared a look before they both understood.

 

“Lucy…” Alex growled in a whisper.

 

“She’s very friendly.” Chris smiled, offering his hand to Alex. “Christopher O’Neil.”

 

“Partner in crime.” Maggie described to her while Alex was sharing a hand shake with the tall guy. “Well, more like, ‘partner in crime-solving’…” she tried to pun awkwardly for some reason.

 

“Alex Danvers. Pleased to meet you.” Alex smiled.

 

“You still want to conduct the interrogation?” Chris then asked Maggie, just to be sure. “You know I don’t mind doing it…”

 

“Thanks, but I got it.” Maggie reassured with a soft smile to her partner.

 

And while Maggie and Chris were talking some more about work stuff, Alex glanced around, feeling observed. Feeling like someone could see her. And she was right. There was something happening behind her, and she tried not to break the conversation between the two detectives as she looked over her shoulder.

Lucy was looking at them from one of the Police Station’s window, sending big smiles and happy waves to the lead singer of their band. And God did Alex wanted to hide the surprise, but all she could do was stare at her with big eyes and silent gasps as she tried so hard not to scream to not get Maggie’s attention on this.

Lucy was making big – almost inappropriate – movements, clearly saying Maggie was hot and insisting on Alex to make a damn move. Alex responded with angry shy and awkward faces, trying to make her stop with quick little slaps of her hand in the air so Maggie and Chris wouldn’t notice.

 

“You okay there?” Chris asked, obviously noticing since he was right in front of her.

 

“Yeah!” Alex shouts compulsively, trying not to look over her shoulder at Lucy who was still miming things to her. “Just some- guitar movement memories. Compulsive musician stuff. Don’t pay attention to me…!” she tried to justify more and more awkwardly through every word, having Maggie frown her brows, both amused and confused.

 

Lucy was smiling bright and laughing at her friend’s attitude. She was so happy for the two ladies to get along, but it was so much fun to get to see Alex like this. She just couldn’t resist.

 

“Okay well, I’ll leave the two of you here.” Chris finished with a clap of his hands. “Take your time, Maggs. The boy is not going anywhere.”

 

Maggie thanked him and when he left, Alex looked over her shoulder quickly again. Lucy was gone. _Thank God…!_ , she thought. She could focus back on the beautiful woman in front of her. The beautiful woman who seemed less than fine for some reason.

 

“What is it?” Alex asked rather concerned now.

 

“I’m not sure I can stay objective for this.” Maggie confessed now that Chris was away. “I might snap out and lose all professionalism…”

 

“The… interrogation? What about it? What is it about?”

 

“Domestic abuse…?” Maggie said in the form of a question, expecting Alex to scream how reckless she had been to think she could do take care of a case like this, especially now.

 

But Alex didn’t say anything. She didn’t think Maggie couldn’t do it. She thought Maggie just needed to know she wasn’t alone, and she wasn’t in the same position she used to be in anymore. So she smiled softly, showing a bit of compassion to Maggie’s worries, but encouraging her to do what she thought was right.

 

“Well… If someone can take care of this now, it’s you.” Alex told her gently. “And you won’t do this alone even if you wanted to… Your partner in crime has your back. I’m sure Lucy does too. Lena, Kara and Winn are like our three mousquetaires.” she giggled with Maggie, then she grabbed her hand, squeezing lightly. “And I’m here too.”

 

Maggie let her head down and bit her lip softly, but didn’t try to hide the blush on her face. She knew Alex wasn’t lying, and it really touched her to have her by her side through it all.

 

“Thank you.” She answered genuinely, looking into Alex’s eyes.

 

“No…!” Alex sang back, then lowered her head to place a soft kiss on Maggie’s right flushed cheek. “Thank you…” she whispered then.

 

Maggie forgot how to breath for a very longue second, when the time had stopped and her mind was out of this world. She wanted to find words to describe what just happened, but no words could equal how much she just… no, there were really no words. She just felt a lot of things.

She blinked a couple times, coming back down as she feels the ghost of Alex’s lips settling on her cheek just a little longer. And when she looks up at Alex she just sees a very gentle happy smile. Even Alex got shy suddenly. But neither of them would regret it. Not a chance.

 

“I-… I should… I-”

 

“Yeah, you- you should probably-” Alex mumbled too, trying to help each other out.

 

“Because- you know-“ Maggie pointed the Station with her thumb with an awkward smile, trying to find those damn words. “I’ve got to-”

 

“Yeah I- I know.” Alex answered also smiling through that strange moment.

 

But even if they had to leave each other, their hands wouldn’t let go. Alex knew that the second she would leave her warmth, Maggie would go and disappear from her sight, and she didn’t know how long she would have to wait this time. Was she scared now? Maybe Maggie will have another crisis because of that domestic abuse case? What if something happened? What if Melinda wasn’t really gone and came to take Maggie away? What if-

 

“I’ll be okay.” Maggie said.

 

And Alex hadn’t notice how much of her worries she had shown her. Yet, this was all she needed to hear in order to let Maggie go and not fear to say goodbye. So her hand slides out, the warmth of Maggie’s voice keeping her heart protected from her worries.

 

 

 

 

** INSIDE THE SATION : **

 

 

Lucy had been very patient, _and_ , to be honest to herself, very respectful of Maggie and Alex’s privacy so far. Fine, she may have tried to sneak in, but that was only to annoy Alex really… And also to make sure everything was okay! She’s a very thoughtful friend. And she’s a nice person who just wants her friends to be happy… So she really hadn’t anything to pled guilty for…

 

“I’m going to hug you for the suit, but I’m still going to lecture you on how you should try to be more subtle when you want to spy on me and Alex from behind a window.” Maggie told her as soon as she passes the door of the station.

 

“Yay! I love hugs!” Lucy said, welcoming the beaming angry woman in her arms.

 

“You’re annoying...”

 

“I know!” she keeps singing, rocking Maggie dynamically in this hug she clearly deserved very much.

 

“But thanks for the suit.”

 

“You should thank my amazing girlfriend, she’s the one who had the final word.”

 

“You wanted me in the red one, didn’t you…” Maggie understood, almost sighing at Lucy’s stubbornness.

 

“I might have kept it in mind for later needs…” Lucy confessed with a whispered pride.

 

They had a second of light exchange, with smiles and laughs, and fake annoyance. Then Zoe showed up in Maggie’s vision, bringing her back into the Detective shoes. Strangely, rather than to look angry at her, Zoe seemed to be relieved to see Maggie.

 

“Detective Sawyer!” She said, stepping closer to Maggie and Lucy.

 

“Zoe, hey.”

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay…!” the young woman sigh.

 

“What do you mean?” Maggie worried, offering a comforting hand on Zoe’s arm.

 

“I thought- I don’t know, maybe my case was too much for you to handle. You know…”

 

“I can assure you it wasn’t about you.” she ensured looking strongly for Zoe’s comprehension. “Actually… it was because my own demon came back in my life.”

 

“Oh my God!” Zoe shouts, covering her mouth. “Are you okay? Shit- I didn’t even- I’m so sorry!”

 

“Don’t worry, she got to beat her ass like a champ!” Lucy winked, making Maggie blush through the compliment.

 

“You-… You did?” the young woman tried to process.

 

“Well I- I didn’t really… beat her ass…!” Maggie pointed out, because they were in a police station and she didn’t need her Captain to think one of his Detective got into a physical fight. “But I- I just… Yeah, I sent her away.”

 

Zoe’s eyes were getting all shiny and watery, she had to cover her mouth with praying hands, genuinely so happy for Maggie she couldn’t help herself.

 

“Can I hug you?” she asked through an emotive shyness.

 

“Hum-”

 

“Of course!” Lucy answered, bringing Zoe and Maggie into a group hug with her in it, because Lucy loved hugs and, obviously people would love her hugs to be added to theirs.

 

“Oh- Okay!” Maggie reacted, letting her arms get around Lucy and Zoe. “Thanks.”

 

“I’m so happy for you!” Zoe told her.

 

“Me too!” Lucy adds, always being so excited about human connection and happiness.

 

When they broke the hug, Zoe apologies again, not wanting to cross the boundaries between her two professional helpers and herself. But Maggie said it was okay, she was also happy and today was going to be fine too.

 

“Now, let me help you with your demon.” She smiled softly, stroking Zoe’s arm before heading to the interrogation rooms followed by the two women.

 

 

Chris was waiting for them, standing in front of the tainted window, facing the man sitting in the room on the other side with his Lawyer sitting by his side silently. When Maggie got in with Lucy and Zoe, he turned around and got out of his passive observation like he just got up from a nap.

 

“I present to you Oscar Mallon and assigned Attorney Kellan.” He said to Sawyer as she steps in next to him to face the man.

 

“Kellan is a moron potato soup…” Lucy told them from experience which made Chris snort out a mocking laugh that only encouraged the Lawyer to keep going on the criticism. “He’s all flabby and wading…! And since Oscar is the bad guy, I’m happy to see he got the worse assigned Attorney in town. And, oh my God, last time I was in Court with him, he smelled like crusty onions?! Like, dude! We’re representing the Law and it’s application, make an effort.”

 

“Damn, savage…” Zoe said, discovering a whole new side of Lucy.

 

“I mean they talked a bit, but Oscar hasn’t moved, hasn’t asked for any food or water…” Chris also mentioned just in case. “He looks relaxed. Which is annoying.”

 

“But he’s not.” Maggie corrected, simply by looking at Oscar’s behavior, going back to the door, opening it and closing it strong enough to get a reaction. “See how he looked for the noise? How he just swallowed again? Dried throat. He’s apprehending us. He’s not asking for food or water because he knows he’s being observed.”

 

“What do you mean?” Zoe asked her, trying to see what Maggie could see.

 

“She’s like a cyborg.” Lucy murmured in her hear without looking away from Oscar. “Like… Robot-cop, know what I mean?”

 

“His hands are under the table.” Maggie kept explaining, ignoring Lucy’s funny comment. “That’s to keep him from moving them too much. If he had a glass of water he would probably be playing with it. And he keeps his feet snaked around the feet of his chair, so he can’t shake his knees up and down. He’s nervous, but he knows how interrogations work. He’s smart enough to try to contain his emotions…”

 

“But he isn’t smart enough to hide them from you.” Chris smirked.

 

“Exactly.” Maggie ghosted out, already stepping out of the room, keeping her eyes on Oscar as long as she could.

 

She had left the three others in a silent suspense. Chris smiled, amused to see Maggie already jumping back into the job so confident and focused. Lucy brushed Zoe’s arm, feeling the girl starting to breathe heavily.

 

 

Maggie entered the room with a file hanging in her hand. Oscar kept his eyes on her, scanning her entire body, letting an almost undetectable smirk stress out in the corner of his lips for a micro-second. Maggie saw it. He was already underestimating her. This could be a good thing for later, for surprise, to startle him a bit.

 

“I’m Attorney Kellan, I will be assisting Mr. Mallon during this interrogation.” The Attorney said, trying to bend his body to offer a handshake to Maggie, but seeing she didn’t even look at him he just settled back in his chair clumsily.

 

“Oscar Mallon.” Maggie started to say without answering the Lawyer. “26. Born and raised in Manhattan. Moved to Allentown in 2014. Works in an electronical store there… Did I get it all right so far?”

 

“So far.” Oscar nods, hiding again behind a smile.

 

“Good.” Maggie said, then lowered her nose back inside her file while moving in the room. “You started a romantic relationship around November 2017 with Zoe Simmons, 22 years old, working in National City at Genicom. You moved in her apartment in National City in February 2018.” She started to sit down, keeping her eyes on the file but settling in the chair. “First abused her physically on Monday 12th of March. Hold on Attorney Kellan…!” she said, getting the report out of the file to occupy the Lawyer’s striking attention about ‘accusations’ so she could keep going. “You two split up, you moved back to Allentown, never spoke to each other again… Until Miss Simmons came in this police station on Friday April 13, to file a report without ‘validating’ proofs that could lead to a case that you had started to stalk her few days ago in National City near her place of work and her apartment building… Right here…” she said tapping on the report laying before the two men facing her. “And she came back the next day, Saturday 14, after you came that night to her apartment to physically abuse her again and threaten her to ‘ruin her’ like she ruined you. She conducted a medical examination to file a new report that would be _absolutely_ held against you in Court for domestic abuse.” She stopped and lifts her head again to look at Oscar and Kellan. “Still got it right?”

 

He didn’t answer, but let his hands make enough noise for Maggie to understand he had been listening. His Attorney whispered something about not having to answer if he didn’t want to.

 

“Okay, good. Now. Do I need to address myself to Attorney Kellan or are you comfortable enough to defend yourself like a big boy?”

 

“I’m cool.” Oscar nonchalantly answered like it was an easy task, but his Attorney seemed to think it wasn’t the best idea but had to comply to his client’s demands.

 

“Great. First of all, I’m Detective Maggie Sawyer, the assigned Detective to Miss Simmons’ case. First question, do you have anything to say about this chronological introduction? Any missed points? Wrong points? Maybe a point you’d like to add?” she asked clicking her pen out ready to write anything down. “The both of you?”

 

The Lawyer bent to whisper something and Oscar nods before coming back to Maggie.

 

“Yeah I got something to add.” He said, keeping his back against the chair and hands down. “Miss Simmons…! cheated on me with some dude. On the 11th of March… She forgot that.”

 

“Oh no, sorry, that’s on me… She did mention in her report that you accused her of cheating on you, and lost control before throwing a beer against the wall of her living room, before you ‘pushed her against the wall, grab her by the hair, and slapped her’.” She reads from the first report, following the line with her finger so Oscar and her Lawyer could follow too.

 

“I don’t think you have any proof of this accusation?” Attorney Kellan jumped at.

 

“Well if your client is as smart as he thinks I is, then he obviously thought about cleaning the wall before leaving the apartment… Otherwise yes. We do have a proof.” She answered, sliding other papers on the table. “Several, actually. Damages in the wall such as stain of beer, pieces of beer bottles… And no, Miss Simmons couldn’t have staged it that night since she doesn’t have the physical strength to do so. But you do, right, Mr. Mallon?”

 

He bit his bottom lip hard and looked on the side. He wasn’t getting any more relaxed than before.

 

“Anything else?” Maggie asked quietly but confident that ‘annoying bratty cop’ game was working.

 

“She’s not gonna get away with this...” He whispered still looking away.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said! She’s not gonna get away with this!” he shouts for the first time, but without even making Maggie react, though he did get one from his Lawyer who tried to calm him down. “Hey no, I’m not keeping my mouth shut! This bitch cheated! I got betrayed! I’m trying to get myself justice!”

 

“That’s adorable and very inspiring, but do you have any proof she even cheated?” Maggie asked now, still with the same confidence.

 

“I saw her! I filmed it!”

 

“Are you sure…?” she insisted again, crinkling her eyes and bending over.

 

“I know what I saw! I filmed it!”

 

“Mr. Mallon has an audiovisual proof of the intercourse.” The Lawyer backed up.

 

“Right. So the cheating thing should have happened on the night of Sunday 11th, right?” Maggie tried to resume again to weight her point. “Around 1 a.m., At a party you were both attending to, with a lot of friends and other people… Your take is you saw Miss Simmons having ‘sexual intercourse’ with someone else, and got it on camera, around 1 a.m.?”

 

“Yeah! I still have it on my phone! Just ask for it!” Oscar insisted again.

 

“Zoe left the party because of period sickness before 11 p.m.” Maggie told him straight in the eyes. “A friend of hers, Daniella Verrano, drove her too her own apartment to take care of her. Daniella is a medical student. She gave her medications and helped her get through the night. Daniella stayed with her because she knows Zoe has nauseas during the first and second days of her periods.”

 

Oscar seemed even more angry, but also showed Maggie a spark of confusion, and even more desperation in the eyes of the Attorney Kellan. She crinkled her nose seeing this.

 

“You didn’t even let her prove you otherwise, did you?” she asked him next. “You didn’t even try to listen to what she had to say.”

 

“I know what I saw.” Oscar said again, unwilling to drop his believes.

 

“So do I.” Maggie tasked back, showing some screenshots used for the file. “These are from the surveillance camera of Daniella’s apartment building, at 11:45 p.m., the night of Sunday 11th of March 2018.”

 

Oscar lowers his eyes to the pictures when the Attorney slides them closer to them. Anyone could easily recognize Zoe Simmons being held by her friend. And for this he didn’t have anything to say. He was too stubborn to reply, but smart enough to not try to push himself further into useless arguments. Even his lawyer didn’t want to add anything more to it.

Maggie gathered the evidences back into the file and taps her hand on it once it’s closed, ready to leave the room.

 

“I’ll see you both in Court, I guess.” She stands up, and starts to leave with a fake smile.

 

“I won’t pay much for that.” Oscar told her before she could get out.

 

“Mr. Mallon…!” his Lawyer called out in a whisper, hoping he wouldn’t try to talk any more.

 

Maggie turns around, questioning him with her eyes.

 

“Cases like this… They don’t go far. Charges will be dropped, or I’ll pay the damages for what, like, 6 months? She better keeps going with her life and move on. You know… take it as a warning for the next dude she meets.”

 

Maggie was facing that same smug pride she faced that night at the Pub. When Melinda was bragging about how much she used to control her even after she stopped holding her by the throat. Maggie wasn’t going to let this man win either. She steps back in and sits back down again. Ready to face this abuser too if she had to.

 

“You know, Oscar, you are not the first offender I had to go against. You all think you are so much more special than other… that you have the ultimate truth and the right to impose it… But really, you’re just all basic insecure people… The thing you are lacking off, and that Zoe has a tone of, is support. Professional and moral support. Even your Lawyer knows you’re going to take much more than what your fairy tale brain lets you think… And I’m here to make sure you don’t win. Actually, I’m even here to make sure you lose more than what you already took away from Zoe. You will be punished by those who believe in Justice, and the media will take care of your ego and need of attention. Because it’s what happens when you try to turn someone into a puppet. At some point they cut their strings. And that’s when things become real. So… Before the Court of Law buckles your big boy pants for you, I suggest you enjoy some philosophic readings about how to not be a coward asshole in a paper shell of smug pride.”

 

Maggie stands up, not even trying to let this conversation to last any longer. She leaves the room and walks back into the backroom where Chris and Lucy stayed with Zoe. She opens it, Lucy is stroking Zoe’s arm and Chris is keeping the audiovisual records of the interrogation.

Zoe was crying. And Maggie stopped.

 

“Zoe?” she called in a soft voice.

 

The young woman didn’t say anything at first, and just let her body lead her to Maggie, who held her against her tiny but strong and warm posture. She stayed in the comforting hug for a few seconds, letting the tears fall and let herself feel lighter.

 

“Thank you…!” she said between sobs and spasms.

 

And Maggie wanted to say something back, but that’s not what Zoe needed. It’s not what she wanted either. She just wanted to show her gratitude, and Maggie could only receive it. So she kept the woman in her arms, promising her to hold her this way as long and as many times as she needed.

 

.

 

The next hours of the afternoon had been charged with a lot of paperwork and detective work. Zoe asked to be led back to work for the remaining hours she had for the day, Lucy said she’d be going to the Court to keep working on the case with Oscar’s Attorney and the rest of the implicated Law members.

Chris and Maggie worked some more on the Salvador Bridge murder, asking for the tapes from the surveillance cameras near the bus stations and those on the way to the bridge. They found a group of five students reacting to something around midnight, at 11:25 p.m. before they approached the unsurvey area. Maggie and Chris thought the kids heard the gun shot, so Sara Molina was on her computer for three hours to identify those kids. Eventually they were able to find out what part of the Campus they came from and got two names : Eddie Garrison and Laura Palls. The two of them confessed to hearing a loud noise but ensured they didn’t see anything, and gave the names of their friends: Annabelle Ford, Felix and Zachary Keys. They all said the same thing : there was a loud noise, but they didn’t see anything when they arrived on the bridge.

But Maggie asked to proceed to a cognitive interview on Eddie, who seemed to think he might have seen or heard something, but couldn’t remember. After 30 minutes, he came up with something new. There was the sound of a man coughing high-pinch, like a sour and tight throat, and vehicle that was then identified as a van.

Now the team had to wait for more surveillance camera’s order to check around the whole block for a van entering and leaving the area between 10:00 p.m. and 11:30 p.m. And they still didn’t know who the victim was yet, so they couldn’t really do much more today.

 

 

“You should go home.” Chris said to Maggie, rolling around in his desk chair like an annoyed teenager. “You know… relax with a glass of wine… with _Alex_ …?” he smiled smugly.

 

“She doesn’t drink.” Maggie corrected as to beat his stupid idea – that didn’t sound so stupid.

 

“I mean you can relax without the wine.” She laughed before protecting himself when Maggie threw him a paper ball in the face.

 

“I have to go home and take care of the little one.” She answered then, taking her coat and putting in on. “Gosh, do I sound like a soccer mom yet?”

 

“You do… It’s sad. Hope you don’t turn into an old bingo granny too soon.” He grins in a light mockery.

 

“Sorry. But Kara needs to be feed and put to sleep.”

 

“That’s even worst!” He shouts waving to Maggie has she leaves the station. “See you Sawyer!”

 

“Bye O’Neil!”

 

 

Walking out of the station, Maggie goes on the left to the private parking for those working in the station. Her car was then, and she greeted it with a quick caress.

 

“I’ve missed you…!” she whispered, opening the door. “Let’s go home okay?”

 

She starts the car and gets out of the parking to drive herself – and her lovely car – back home.

On the way, she receives a call from Kara, and links the phone to the car so she doesn’t have to use her phone.

 

“Hey, how’s my favorite donut eater?” she asked with a smile.

 

                “ _Doing better than the donuts!_ ” Kara played back to her. “ _Hey, Winn and I are about to go to a party at James’ house? Wanna come by?_ ”

 

“Hum. Sorry little one. I had a pretty rough day, just wanna crash on the couch until morning.”

 

                _“Oh, okay? You good?”_ Kara wanted to know.

 

“Yeah I’m good. Very good, actually, today was very productive. That’s why I need to sleep.”

 

                “ _Okay, well. Have fun with the leftovers then._ ” Kara smiled through the phone. “ _I’m probably going to sleep over with Winn since James can drive me to CatCo in the morning. I have clothes in my bag and everything…_ ”

 

“Did you forget the minty gum?” Maggie asked her, giggling at the sound of great realization from Kara.

 

                “ _Oh fudged baguette! I forgot!_ ”

 

“Inner pocket of your bag, sleepy head.” Maggie revealed with a smile.

 

                “ _Oh my God, Maggie Sawyer, you are a life savior!_ ” the blonde thanked her with such a loud voice, Maggie had to lower the volume when she stopped to a red light.

 

“Hey Kara? Who else is going to James’ house?” she thought to ask, slightly apprehending if Kara would understand the question laying under this one.

 

                “Well… _Lena can’t. She and Sam have work to do and a teenager to keep an eye on… Lucy can’t either, but Susan is gonna join us later. Alex isn’t coming, she turned down for song writing. But I think she just didn’t want to party. Which is fine._ ”

 

“Oh… Okay. Well. Don’t forget to take pictures for me.”

 

                “ _Will think about it! Bye!_ ” Kara sang before hanging out.

 

Maggie was still at this red light. Think. Thinking a lot. Thinking maybe way too much. She really wanted to see Alex. God, was she really so clingy? She could be annoying, she knew Lena didn’t mind because Lena was like a love receptor always activated… But Alex wasn’t Lena, and they only went on a date tw- once! Once. One date. Pizza wasn’t a date.

But apparently her mind and body weren’t going to let her sink anymore. She was already dialing Alex’s number.

 

“Today is the new day, so, no more old thoughts. Fuck that, Maggie. Get your shit together… And I need to stop talking to myself out l-”

 

                “ _Hey Maggie?_ ”

 

“Hey!” she jumped out before she could finish talking in the void and have Alex wondering if she needed to be locked in an Asylum. “What’s up?!” but now she just sounded crazier.

 

                “ _My fingers are bleeding from writing and playing my guitar, but all good._ ”

 

_Don’t make a sex joke…! ,_ Maggie begged herself.

 

                “ _What did you say?_ ” Alex asked after hearing a whisper.

 

_Did you just say this out loud you dumbass…?!_ , she this time said completely in her mind.

 

“ _I said don’t let this stop you…!_ ” Maggie thought very quickly with a lot of uncertainty in her voice, not buying this could actually cover what she had said.

 

                _“Oh no, don’t worry, they’re made of steel. Like my father used to say, ‘Practice makes perfect’.”_

 

She really wasn’t helping Maggie here. But she really needed to find something else that dirty talks, it really wasn’t nor the place nor the time.

 

“Hey, hum… I was calling because… Hum…”

 

                _“Kara forced you to call me about James’ party?”_ Alex tried to guess.

 

“What? Oh! No. Actually I didn’t even feel like going. No, I wanted to know if-… I don’t know. I just- I think I need to talk to you?”

 

                _“… Is that a question?”_ she asked, pretty confused by Maggie’s tone.

 

“Honestly I’m not sure. I think I do, yeah. I- I’m on my way to the apartment. You think you can come by?”

 

There was a very strange energy that came with the silent just then. Maggie thought maybe Alex didn’t want to see her? She was working on her songs tonight after all. But she didn’t really have time to mention it was okay if she didn’t have the time because Alex replied before her.

 

                _“Hum. Yeah. Yeah I can- I can come by… 30 minutes is okay with you?”_ she asked.

 

“Yeah! Perfect.” Maggie answered, sounding nervous.

 

                “ _Okay. Well then I’ll just… Get prepared._ ” Alex said, she also sounded strange now. “ _See you._ ”

 

“See you Alex.”

 

When they hung up, Maggie felt a very strange thing. Like their conversation hadn’t been understood the same way. She tried to put a word on Alex’s voice just now… was she scared? She did sound unsure of what to answer, like she was processing Maggie’s words. Oh well, she was going to see Alex, so she was pretty happy now. And nervous too. Oh God. She hadn’t cleaned the apartment for a week.

 

 

 

 

** ALEX’S APARTMENT: **

 

 

> _“I'm short of breath_
> 
> _Standing next to you._
> 
> _I'm out of my depth_
> 
> _At this altitude._
> 
> _Like the world makes sense_
> 
> _From your window seat,_
> 
> _You are beautiful_
> 
> _Like I've never seen.”_

 

Sitting leg-crossed, surrounded by inked sheets spread all over her bed, Alex was staring at her phone after Maggie hung out, her left hand hanging over her guitar still settled on her lap. This was a very strange call just now. And because she was in a very creative mood today, she felt some waves flowing in her mind and all around the room. The main energy here was obviously creativity and inspiration, especially the sweet instrumental of ‘Heart’ by Sleeping At Last in the background. But Maggie’s call left a bit of unwanted wonder and questioning, unanswered apprehension. Maybe even a little bit of fear.

 

> _“Go ahead and laugh_
> 
> _Even if it hurts,_
> 
> _Go ahead and pull the pin._
> 
> _What if we could risk_
> 
> _Everything we have,_
> 
> _And just let our walls cave in.”_

 

This was because of Maggie’s uncertain voice when she said she might need to talk to her. What did she want to talk about? Was it about their date? Maybe Alex got too confident when she kissed her on the cheek. And she felt guilty about it now, because just the first intimate contact with Maggie’s skin was still ghosting her lips. The warmth and the softness…

 

> _“I'm short of breath_
> 
> _Standing next to you._
> 
> _I'll be the dangerous ledge,_
> 
> _You be the parachute._
> 
> _Blue and green below_
> 
> _Is a masterpiece,_
> 
> _But you are beautiful_
> 
> _Like I've never seen.”_

 

But now Maggie wanted to talk. And last time Alex received that ‘we need to talk’ kind of message it ended pretty badly for her. A break up, really, one-sided. And Alex already felt a knot in her stomach thinking about Maggie wanting to- well, not ‘break up’, because they’re not like- together. But if Maggie wanted to end whatever they had and were, Alex really would feel terrible. Especially if it was because of her. She really likes Maggie. Like a lot. What if she ruined everything?

 

> _“Go ahead and laugh  
>  Even if it hurts,_
> 
> _Go ahead and pull the pin._
> 
> _What if we could risk  
>  Everything we have,_
> 
> _And just let our walls cave in.”_

 

She put her guitar on her side, pushed the sheets away, and got up from her bed to get prepared. She sighed greatly, looking around the mess she called a bedroom.

 

“Dammit Fiji...!” She said, seeing Lucy and Susan’s Persian cat was asleep on her black jumper on the floor.

 

The cat growled at her, keeping his eyes closed. Alex would have to find something else to wear now.

 

> _“Let our walls cave in.”_

 

 

 

 

** MAGGIE AND KARA’S APARTMENT: **

 

If Maggie wasn’t stressed before, she was now. She had never washed her body with cute pink soap so fast and so carefully before. She even cleaned her face and applied just enough makeup to hide those three damn pimples that showed up yesterday, and to not look super tired from her day too. She threw her clothes in the bean and chose new ones, simple, black tee-shirt and a plaid she kept open, but she put her black jeans back on. She liked those jeans, they were the best fitting one, it felt comfy on every part of her lower body, not too tight nor too lose.

She clearly hadn’t had time to wash her hair so she just brushed them and did some fixing. She drank some water so her throat wouldn’t betray her. She even cleaned the counter of the kitchen, opened the window for some air and lit up a cleansing candle waiting for Alex.

The 30 minutes and passed faster than she thought. The 45 minutes, actually. And now Maggie didn’t have anything left to do to occupy herself. So she was just sitting on the sofa, fidgeting with Ruby’s ring instead of ruining her nails and skin.

3 minutes later, a fast knock got her whole body off the couch. She looked at the door, standing straight and still, and fixing her clothes before walking over there to taking a peek at the peephole just to be sure.

 

“Hey.” She said as she opened to Alex.

 

Alex who was standing there, very still. So very still. Way to stressed out, almost looking like she was afraid to breathe. Now this was worrying.

 

“You okay?” Maggie asked softly, not wanting to scare her away, hanging on the door.

 

“Do you like me?” Alex asked right away.

 

“Hum-”

 

“Sorry! I’m just- Sorry. You said you wanted to talk.” She tried to explain herself without rambling too much. “And… You sounded-… You kind of left me wondering what kind of talk this would be. And- And the last time I heard that, it ended… It ended badly. And I know I’m like super expressive, and I- maybe I’m too expressive with you, but I mean-” she stopped for a second, looking at Maggie who was hanging on the edge of the door with wondering eyes, she could only break her worries into a smile bright up by her already watering eyes. “I like you. Like, I really like you. And I really am sorry if I scared you off, or if I did something that made you worry about something. I really just- I feel like if I don’t let you know that I like you I’m going to explode.” She finally said, feeling like she could actually explode now, and she had to almost force herself to hold on to gravity because Maggie’s eyes were even more profound than before. “And I…”

 

“You thought I wanted to end things?” Maggie asked softly, wanting her to clarify.

 

Alex just kept staring at her. She didn’t really know how to answer that, so she just mumbled and babbled something she didn’t even understand.

 

“I-… I just… It’s just that you had- that voice. And you know- when we were at the station it was… You know I- […]”

 

Maggie could only look at every feature of Alex like a living masterpiece. Remembering every word she said back at The Dimes, when the bubble was safe and warm around them.

> _“ I don’t think we have to explain those things really. I think we just have to feel them. And let the other feel how we feel.”_

All the vulnerability she was never afraid the show her.

> _“That’s what a real connection is, right? It’s about… not having to put everything into words.”_

All the words she could form to explain her mind.

> _“You just have to feel. And let the others feel you.”_

All the expressions her body would communicate freely.

> _“Can you feel that?” Maggie asked still beaming from the laugh._

Maggie never met someone so real.

> _“I think I can, yeah.” Alex whispered._

Someone her heart could trust so authentically.

 

“I mean…” Alex was still rumbling her worries over and over again, afraid to let Maggie speak the truth she was afraid of. “I thought maybe you thought that- I don’t know- Maybe I just-”

 

Maggie felt her heart race and her brain lit up. Her whole body was reacting to Alex’s without a single ghosting fear. She was stepping in with no chains in her back and no ghost in her head. Everything was clear and real. Everything was Alex.

 

“Shut up…” Maggie whispered in a breath.

 

She was in Alex’s space faster than they both could expect it, letting her hands wonder the side of Alex’s neck to bring her down to her and finally allow them both to connect their lips together, fitting in a passionate warmth.

Alex’s mind was lost in time with Maggie. Everything seemed so worthless when she had Maggie surrounding her every thought. Feeling her so close and so willing to be even closer to her. God did she felt so lucky in this moment. She wanted and needed more, fearing Maggie would disappear if she let her go without showing her she also wanted it. So she raised her hand to Maggie’s sides, squeezing her small body ever so lightly while she forces herself to let go of those beautiful lips just to take a quick breath before sinking back into Maggie’s warmth and capturing her lips stronger, feeling Maggie’s hands grip her even closer, welcoming her and encouraging her to stay.

They both didn’t quite registered it, they just went with it all, they had stumbled on the side and now Alex had her hand on the wall, and Maggie had her body slightly bent and her back against the wall, completely enclosed by Alex.

 

“Maggie…” Alex whispered against Maggie’s cheek as they break apart for air, trying her hardest not to keep exploring even just her cheek.

 

“Shhht, don’t talk, don’t talk…!” Maggie begged, bringing her back to her, her tongue ghosting her delectable lips before her own locked on hers again.

 

“God, okay…!” Alex moaned and complied against her lips after feeling the heat of Maggie’s tongue on her, pulling Maggie by her waist, feeling her abs contract under her thumbs and against her own belly, sighing in their kiss when she felt Maggie’s waist pushing against hers out of control.

 

They couldn’t care less about what happened around them. The sirens in the street, the rain against the glass of the window. Everything was just them. The sounds of hot breathes, the taste of their lips, the perfume of their skin, the feeling of their hands.

Alex’s hand protecting Maggie’s body against the wall, keeping her here with her.

Maggie’s hand clipped around Alex’s neck, keeping her down to Earth.

Because that’s what they both were thinking about. The lack of gravity from the planet, yet the strong power of attraction between them.

At some point – and they couldn’t say when that was – the kiss slowed down. The desire was here, but it was less desperate, more reassured that they wouldn’t run away from each other. Alex started to smile in the kiss, and Maggie too.

 

“What?” she whispered against their lips, kissing her again right after, her fingers caressing Alex’s short hair.

 

“Nothing.” Alex giggled back in the same whisper when Maggie cut her word with an adorable peck. “Just happy.” She answered, then being the one to kiss Maggie, her hands stroking Maggie’s waist gently.

 

Maggie chuckled in the kiss. She also felt very happy. So happy actually. Happy wasn’t strong enough. What was strong enough were the memories of their first kiss just now, lulling her into a floating state.

 

“Didn’t you want to talk?” Alex teased softly.

 

“Yeah, but this sounded more explicit.” Maggie laughed, kissing Alex’s cheek now.

 

“Hmm, felt more explicit too…!” Alex laughed when she turned her head back to get Maggie’s lips again. “Sorry I just really can’t bring myself to let you go.” She kept giggling, trying to stop herself.

 

“I’m not going anywhere; my apartment is right here.” Maggie teased back, which brought Alex to really laugh out loud this time with her.

 

It felt good to laugh like this. But Maggie actually prepared a whole welcoming environment for Alex a few minutes ago. Hopefully she’ll want to stay. Also hoped Alex was watching the same shows she watched because there was no way she was spending a first night with her without talking about such a crucial subject.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Alex asked softly, brushing Maggie’s hair off her face, her eyes travelling along her features gently.

 

“I was just thinking about inviting you in.” she answered with a shy smirk because of Alex observing her like this.

 

“And…? Where is that thought now?”

 

Maggie laughed it off again, because Alex actually wanted her to ask the question.

 

“What, are you a vampire or something?” she played around. “Needing someone’s spoken authorization to cross the doorway?”

 

“I might surprise you, Miss Sawyer.” Alex said, amusing Maggie again. “But no, I’m just asking because that’s what a nice and thoughtful person does.”

 

“Well then, Miss Danvers…” Maggie said, sliding off the wall and leaving the tender sides of Alex to get to the door again and push it open, holding it for her. “Do you want to come in and keep me company while we choose which show to binge tonight?”

 

“It would be such an honor.” Alex softly said, seeing the bright smile on Maggie’s face and coming inside the apartment after her.

 

The apartment smelled nice, the space was clean and welcoming. She didn’t lie when Maggie said she prepared the place for her. So Alex stopped to move, she didn’t want to ruin Maggie’s efforts. She just started to take off her coat, and Maggie offered a hand so she would be hanging it herself near the door.

 

“I swear this doesn’t look like my sister lives there.” Alex smiled walking toward the kitchen side after Maggie guided them both there.

 

“I don’t think we know the same Kara. She’s very tidy. You want something to drink?”

 

“Yes please, what do you have?”

 

“Homemade multivitamin juice, ice-tea, sparkling water…?”

 

“Sparkling water sounds good. Oh, do you guys still buy the-”

 

“Grenadine syrup?” Maggie guest, opening one of the cupboard doors blindly. “Yeah, Kara said it would be for when you’d come here, even taught me the Danvers way.”

 

“Well, now I expect you to know how to make it.” Alex teased, holding herself on the cupboard with her elbows, resting her head in her hands. “Surprise me with you super Sawyer memory.”

 

Maggie smiled back, chose a tall glass, put 3cl of grenadine, cut 1 good and full lemon slice, cut it on half, and crushed those two halves slices in the grenadine for the juice and the zest to get mixed. She then adds 2 ice cubes and finishes with the lemonade and a straw.

She slides the drink to Alex’s side with a smirk, waiting for Alex to try it.

 

“You really know the way to my heart now.” Alex smiled after tasting a bit of the drink. “That’s really good.”

 

“That’s the first time I do it.” Maggie said with a smug smile while serving herself some ice-tea.

 

“Is there anything you’re not good at?”

 

“Hum… I’ll admit, my Japanese isn’t really good.”

 

“Ha-Ha. Very funny.”

 

“I still don’t know how to drive a rocket ship.” Maggie kept saying as she saw Alex was starting to giggle. “And, I didn’t crack the code of the lottery.”

 

Alex just kept laughing, Maggie being Maggie was her favorite Maggie.

 

“You’re so funny…!” she breathed out with a soft voice full of admiration.

 

“And I love your laugh…!” Maggie answered back imitating Alex just now. “So, best motivation.”

 

Alex blushed and laughed again, dropping her head down and making Maggie laugh again. They were both so happy to be together right now.

 

“Hey, talking about laughing, do you watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine?” Maggie thought for a second.

 

“Uuuh, I mean, who doesn’t?” Alex answered in all obviousness.

 

“Wanna watch some episodes on the super comfy couch?”

 

“I like how you think.” Alex answered, grabbing her drink and walking toward the living room side.

 

She leaves the drink on the coffee table and let her body crash all along the couch, her feet hanging out of the arm. Maggie arrived after her and looked at the tall woman with a playful grin and a sigh.

 

“You’re too tall for this sofa. That’s too say how tall you are.”

 

“Just because you can’t feel all of the couch’s fabric under you, doesn’t mean I’m the tall one.” Alex giggled back low.

 

“Okay, waw, we only went on one date and you’re already making jokes about me being 5ft3…”

 

“You’re 5ft3?!” Alex shouts bursting into laughers, losing it while Maggie was just standing there.

 

Maggie couldn’t help but laughed along, but she wasn’t going to let that smug brat win today. Maggie walking to the end of the couch and started to take off Alex’s heels and throw them away near the door, while Alex was struggling under her strength still incapable to stop laughing, at some point talking about Oompa Loompas and Minimoys. Maggie took off her shoes as well, no more faking height here.

 

“Get up.” She said, waiting here, determined to make a point.

 

“Are you sure?” Alex asked still giggling. “I don’t want you to kick me out yet.”

 

“I’m going to kick your ass if you don’t get up!” she insisted again in stubbornness.

 

Alex laughed again and then, in a great effort, she stood up right in front of Maggie. She was trying so hard not to laugh. Because Maggie was… really small. She had to bite her bottom lip to control herself. Because… She was also really cute.

 

“You know you’re facing a Law Officer, right?” Maggie tried to say while staying serious, which was hard enough to let a grin ghost the corner of her lips.

 

“Officer Tiny…?”

 

“Oh my God!” Maggie whispered in a giggle, forcing herself to keep eye contact with Alex.

 

“But… Officer Tiny has a great mind.” Alex adds, still smiling.

 

The two of them stopped talking for a second. Just a second, until Maggie tried to get the control back. Oh but Alex was quicker that she was. Stepping closer and placing a soft kiss on Maggie’s forehead easily.

 

“Are you trying to get me mad?” Maggie asked softly, fighting the blush that settled on her face.

 

Alex didn’t answer and just kissed her forehead quickly again. Maggie got annoyed and got on her tiptoes to kiss her back on the lips. Alex laughed and grabbed Maggie’s face to kiss her back here too, longer that she did. It was soft and kind, lovely really. When they separated, Alex smiled down at Maggie, but “Officer Tiny” had a smug grin instead.

She quickly jumped past Alex and crashed in the couch, stealing Alex’s place and winning the game. She sits her legs across the length of the sofa and waited.

 

“Oh waw, how rude.” Alex said, now being the one looking at Maggie giggling.

 

“I thought I was too small to take all the space?” Maggie played back, challenging Alex.

 

The tall singer grins and accepted the contest. She sits on the edge, and settled comfortably against the arm of the couch. She looks at Maggie and extends her arms out to her.

 

“Come here?” she said as a question, communicating a reassuring tone to the lovely brunette.

 

Maggie smiled and started to crawl to Alex’s edge, close. Alex let her arm drop around Maggie’s neck and her hand settled on her side, so Maggie could half-lay here against her with her legs on the coffee table too, touching Alex’s. She relaxed in Alex’s body, breathing out  great contempt sigh.

 

“If you can grab the monitor with your foot that’d be great.” She said with a smile without looking at Alex.

 

“Sure, let the giraffe work it out.” Alex joked back to her, trying to reach the monitor with her arms, but failing greatly.

 

“Well then? Looks like the tiny one has to make another effort…” she growled playfully, bending her whole body toward the coffee table to finally reach that damn monitor, struggling out loud and making Alex giggle until she succeeds and come back down in the couch. “Dammit!”

 

“Well done Officer Tiny.”

 

“Okay, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Maggie answered, turning on the tv to get the Netflix account.

 

Alex thought for a second, confused, and then she looked at Maggie.

Maggie who was smiling softly because she knew Alex was questioning the comment she just said.

 

“You’re inviting me to stay for the night?” Alex finally asked, she needed to be sure.

 

“If you sleep on the couch, yes.” Maggie answered in giggle.

 

“Okay. But you stay on the couch with me then.” Alex said holding Maggie closer to be sure she’d stay  against her.

 

It made Maggie laugh again and they both settled more comfortably. Alex succeeded in reaching the plaids on the side and Maggie chose to start the last season available of B99 on Netflix. But before they got lost in the episodes together, Alex used the tip of her fingers to turn Maggie’s head up her left side and put a soft kiss on her lips. Maggie responded, her hand grabbing Alex’s jaw and offering themselves another wave of soothing warmth.

 

They stayed like this the whole night long. Laughing and cuddling. The last memory Alex had before falling asleep was the feeling of Maggie’s hand caressing her thigh, and the softness of Maggie’s hair between her fingers.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear one day I'll have to cut a chapter in half because it will be 543545938 pages long lol.
> 
> Give me feedbacks guys! I've been working on that one for a long time, thinking and planning.  
> Tell me everything!
> 
> Next chapter is also being written right now, no worries, there will be an update till the end.


	7. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "Tattoo" by MyKey :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Dx0Zno5M2M
> 
> ________________________  
> TW : Maggie gets triggered, but it doesn't last for long and it is being solved very quickly and softly. Just thought I should warn just in case.

  


Maggie was running.

At least she was trying to.

God why can’t she run faster? She’s being chased but she can’t see what’s behind her and now she can’t run better than that? She’s trying to go faster, but her legs won’t answer. All she can feel are the picks under her bare foot and the strange sensation of something hunting her.

She’s so exhausted but she can’t stop running. She doesn’t know why, she just knows she _can’t_. She doesn’t even know where she is. In a forest probably? Or is it a corn field? God she can’t see, she can’t breathe, and she can’t run. All she can distinguish is the light ahead of her, far away. But the more she runs and the more the light is fading. She needs to get there, to this light, this place where she knows she’ll be fine.

But running is getting harder and harder, her legs are getting heavy, and she knows she won’t be able to get there in time.

“Maggie?” she hears somewhere around her.

Maggie is trying to look for the voice that feels so much alike to the light.

“Maggie?” she hears again, like a worry this time.

But the light is fading, and Maggie screams when she feels a cold root circling her feet as she runs, trying to trap her here. She screams and she fights but the roots are growing and tightening their grip around her ankles, and she feels how it hurts and how it scratches as it tightens.

“Maggie!” the voice shouts again as Maggie feels it coming to her to save her.

But the roots are pulling her in the ground, trying to force her in the cold land, interring her. And she screams, screams more and more, asking for help, fighting the roots so hard.

Until the light is gone and she feels the nothingness filling her ears.

 

 

Maggie takes her first breath and jumps off her dreams into reality. Her breathing is heavy, hard and loud. The hurt of the roots still hurting but her legs are free and she kicks the air fearing they might come back.

 

“Hey! Maggie! Maggie, it’s me! It’s me!” Alex shouts to her, keeping her hand on her chest to have Maggie grounded to reality, trying to stop her from struggling against the ghost of a nightmare. “You’re okay, it’s just a dream!”

 

Maggie had her own hand shaking on top of Alex’s warm and stable one, holding onto her like she was the only thing keeping her here in the real world. She breathes for some more needed oxygen for her mind to catch up and be in sync with her environment : She can see her feet now that she’s kicked-off the plaid off of the couch, and only her socks are on them. She reaches with her free trembling hand to take them off and feel the pressure ease off of her. Now she can breathe better, so she does, and she tries to get back into calmness when she finally looks at Alex, her eyes filled with worries and care.

Maggie let her head fall in Alex’s neck, and feels Alex’s right hand come around her back and go through her hair, caressing Maggie’s forehead with her cheek. They stay like this for a few more seconds, until Maggie’s breathing settles.

 

“I’m sorry.” Maggie whispers with a sleepy voice.

 

“Shhht… Don’t apologize for that.” Alex answers just as softly. “You just looked so scared…”

 

“Being chased by an invisible thing and having your feet trapped by growing tree roots trying to burry you in the ground… Classic nightmare of mine…”

 

“Oh waw… Damn. That’s a classic?” Alex asked, now fully awake and pretty shocked Maggie would call this a usual night.

 

“Well I generally don’t get buried, but the chasing part is- yeah. And I don’t-” Maggie says, letting herself face Alex and looking around her to see how they ended up so close. “-usually wear my… socks… How-” Then she remembered. “Wait… You did sleep on the couch.” she realizes unbothered, mostly because she was still processing it all.

 

“You didn’t really give me a choice.” Alex giggled. “You fell asleep 30 minutes in the episode.”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“Then while sleeping, you pulled on my legs because apparently I’m not comfortable enough, and I was able to lay down. Just for you to get comfy obviously…”

 

Maggie buried her face in her hands and mumbled an apology, which made Alex laugh and leave a kiss on Maggie’s hands where her lips would be. Maggie got quiet and still, then opened a little gate with her fingers for her eyes to be uncovered, and she sees the smug innocent smile Alex was giving her.

 

“That wasn’t fair.” She mumbles against her hands but starring at Alex.

 

“Says the one covering her face.”

 

“You don’t get to just kiss me on my non-lips hands like that.” Maggie mumbles again.

 

“I would have kissed your lips but they’re covered by your non-lips hands.”

 

“Craving me much?”

 

“Full of yourself much?” Alex answered.

 

“Shut up Danvers.”

 

“I’d ask you to make me, but then that’d be really-”

 

And she was cut by Maggie’s hands on her face now, letting out a muffled laugh.

 

“There, I made you.” Maggie said in a clearer voice but still sleepy, receiving a new muffled comment from Alex that she pretended she didn’t understand. “What was that?”

 

“I said…” Alex moved Maggie’s hand to the side of her cheeks so she could still have them on her face but could also talk correctly, “You’re a little brat.”

 

“You like me as a brat!” Maggie shouts to her shocked.

 

“I adore you as a brat!” Alex laughed pulling Maggie against her to fall back on the couch together.

 

Maggie captured Alex’s lips when the beautiful tall brunette landed on her back. They sigh together, pulling each other closer gently. Alex moves one of Maggie’s locks of hair away from her face to offer a soft kiss on her lips again, so soft Maggie closed her eyes and then crashed her face in Alex’s neck.

 

“God that was so soft what the hell.” She muffled against her skin.

 

They both started to laugh, and Alex felt a jolt of happiness course her body and tingle her mind. Maggie was so sweet and so adorable with her, she was already so into her it was crazy. She was crazy about her. So she kept her close, letting her fingers through those intoxicating beautiful hair.

 

“It’s 7 a.m. by the way.” She said to Maggie.

 

The brunette jumps of, sitting on her knees in surprise to look back at the microwave. Alex wasn’t joking.

 

“What?!” she shouts. “It’s Saturday morning and I woke up at 7 a.m.?!”

 

“I know, I call it witchcraft.”

 

“Kara is probably at CatCo for the early meeting with James and Miss Grant.” Maggie thought then, taking a look at the many pictures she received from Winn, mostly those of Kara having way to much fun to be sober. “Hungover and wishing teleportation was a thing…” she said while putting her phone down on the coffee table and slowly gripping Alex’s thighs gently. “That also means she’ll be back around 10 a.m. … And I really wanna have a fluffy morning breakfast with you.”

 

“I really do like how you think.” Alex grins letting her hands rest on Maggie’s sides.

 

“But first… I’m gonna go take a shower!” Maggie said jumping off of the couch before Alex could even move.

 

“That was really sneaky.” Alex told her, sitting up with a pouty smile, watching Maggie move around the couch. “I’m sad now.”

 

“You know what would fix that?” Maggie asked, now behind the couch and bending over to Alex who had lifted face to her, looking down at her lips.

 

“Hum?” Alex wondered, her nose touching Maggie’s, feeling her heart beating faster as she anticipates her lips on hers.

 

“Waffles.” Maggie whispered before disappearing without a single kiss.

 

Alex smashed her face into a pillow and groans in frustration, making Maggie laugh while she goes in the bathroom. Now the tall brunette can only try to occupy herself with some Snapchats the friends posted.

Apparently, James lost half of his clothes at some point and danced on the tables with another dude who fell from that said table. Winn held some girl’s hair while she threw up and Kara slept in a bed with some random people playing Tetris. Vasquez clearly didn’t sleep. She stayed up with a bunch of new acquaintances she made that night, smoked some weed, had some weird jokes about trampolines and cows, and then she Snapped everybody’s awful wake-up face and laughing when they didn’t know how they body could hurt so much.

 

While Maggie was in the bathroom, Alex decided to go prepare the coffee. It was so weird that Kara and Maggie had those old coffee machines that would take forever to fill… So by the time Maggie got out, it would probably be ready.

But on the side of the kitchen counter, she sees a notebook still opened. She remembers seeing it last night but she was too focused on Maggie to really pay more attention to it. While the coffee machine was working at its own pace, Alex let her eyes wonder the filled pages of the notebook. There were some doodles on one side and what looked like stanzas on the other. Song notebook? That was strange. Kara was a reporter but not a songwriter. Poems weren’t really her favorite readings either, she was more of a drama girl.

Without really thinking much of it, Alex starts to read the first text she can see. Something about self-discovery and rediscovery of the lost-self.

It was beautifully written, very poetic, very touching. Lots of emotions. The style was interesting, very personal. And she was about to flip the page when Maggie came out of the bathroom, still wearing her clothes.

 

“Hey, I had an elastic on my wrist last night, have you-”

 

And everything stops right now. Maggie’s mind freezes, and her whole body is cold stoic. Her eyes and nose are hurting again. Her throat is dried by the alerting blurry vision she had of Alex.

Alex holding a page of her Notebook.

Her Notebook.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked in a quiet strangled voice.

 

“Uh? Oh! I’m sorry, I just-”

 

“That’s- That’s my therapy book, what are you doing…?!” she asks again starting to panic.

 

That’s when Alex realized what she had been reading. And she rapidly felt the guilt settle in her heart.

 

“Oh my God, I’m- I’m so sorry I had no idea!” she said alerted by Maggie’s angry expression behind the fear and panic she could read in her eyes.

 

“W- What do you mean you had no idea?!” Maggie starts to raise her voice through the anxiety and the alarm. “Can’t you see it’s handwritten?!”

 

“Maggie, I swear I didn’t mean to intrude.” Alex told her keeping her voice down, knowing she just made a mistake and Maggie was in her right to be mad at her. “It just looked like my own notebook of songs, and I don’t know, I just saw the stanza structure and I-”

 

“So you just started to go through someone’s journal?!” Maggie kept shouting, feeling her heart starting to crash against her chest and hearing the pulse in her temples, and she feels her legs starting to abandon her.

 

“Maggie?” Alex calls now worried and stepping forward but stopping right there.

 

“No, don’t! Get out!” Maggie stops her, asking her to leave the apartment.

 

“What-”

 

“I said get out!”

 

“I-… Maggie I’m. I’m sorry.” Alex sighs in a scared smile but getting worried about Maggie’s sudden mix of intense feelings and reactions.

 

“I don’t care about your sorry! You can’t just violate someone’s private life like that!”

 

“I didn’t w-“

 

“I’m so sick of those careless behaviors!” Maggie shouts, her tears starting to fall warm on her cheeks. “I get to say when I want to share those pieces of me! And just because you’re sorry it doesn’t mean I have to forgive you like nothing happened!” she keeps telling her, her heart being uncontrollably hurtful.

 

“I-”

 

“No, I’m not finished, Alex!” she shouts again to cut her off, not wanting to listen to her, feeling the need to talk now or never. “I’m just starting my life all over again! I sent her away!” she points out. “After so many months of feeling so, so suffocated… I sent Melinda away from me…! But just because she’s gone it doesn’t mean you can come in bursting into my life like it’s all settled and fine now! It’s not fine! I’m not fine! I’m not okay! She’s gone but it doesn’t change anything!” she finally finds the hurtful strength to shout it out, feeling the most painful thoughts scratch their way up from the deepest wounds of her mind.

 

And Alex didn’t want to stop her, because Maggie’s mind was louder than her sorry, she was too hurt for Alex to feel like she had to be apologies by her. So she let Maggie speak, and even if the words hurt her, she listened to her. Because what Maggie felt mattered to her, more than her need to feel repented for her bad curiosity.

 

“I’m freaking scattered, okay?! My mind is fucked up!” Maggie keeps shouting out. “Because somebody decided one day that my life didn’t mean shit compared to hers, and now I can’t even value my own life without feeling arrogant or self-centered, because I got used to have my life revolving around someone else’s gravity, someone else’s validation, and got used to feel like shit about who I wanted to be! And I didn’t care about who I had to be as long as she would just look at me!” Maggie explained like nothing mattered anymore, like her thoughts had to leave before they suffocate her brain. “I changed who I was for her. I changed my job, I changed my habits, I changed the way I talk and the way I dress, I changed everything about me until I wasn’t me anymore! Because I just wanted her to see me, to make me feel like I exist in the same world, because she made me believe that I couldn’t _be_ without her!” she yells almost at herself.

 

Alex was not even daring to breath harder than now. And everything Maggie was shouting was hurting her so much, but not because Alex was being yelled at : because Maggie had been manipulated so inhumanly, until she didn’t feel like a person anymore, because she didn’t care what she was as long as she was someone’s thing. And it was hurting, to believe Maggie would never get out of this. Maggie was losing herself in thoughts shouting at her surrounding, and all Alex could do was accepting the truth Maggie had been trying to hide after Melinda left : the remaining scars and wounds that didn’t need Melinda to be around to hurt.

 

“And I believed in everything she put in my brain so strongly, now it’s taking me months of psychological torture to take my brain out of the mold she forced me in, and shape it back to how I want it to be, just to feel like a decent individual person again!” Maggie was breathlessly crying through shouts. “And that Notebook is where I can put the pieces together! That’s where I’m in control of my own god damn life! I-” and Maggie didn’t have any more air to speak out, so she had to care one big breath in, but her chest was heavy and hurting. It wasn’t enough.

 

So Maggie tries to take-in more air, only to babble unintelligible words out. She needed to get them out, but she couldn’t, and the thoughts were right here threatening to drown her in dark places again if she couldn’t throw them out of her head after letting them out of the cage she built around them. And she was losing again, so her body was sinking with her mind.

And that’s when Alex steps closer, thinking Maggie is about to collapse on the ground from the heaviness of her emotions.

That’s when Maggie’s body jolts out from the triggers of her mind. When she takes a step back. When hands come up protecting her physical body from Alex’s. When her eyes shut and her breath is trapped.

That’s when Maggie flinches back and hits the wall behind her soundly, cutting her own breath.

And Alex just freezes, when she realizes Maggie just got scared of her.

They both stay quiet, for a very heavy moment. Even Maggie wanted to move or say something but she couldn’t do anything else but to hold herself until the nails hurt her arms desperately for he not to lose herself. Her sobs tremble with her whole body in a cold fear, and she lets her tears fall and hit the ground. The thoughts are quiet but heavy now. Like a predator waiting for the right moment to jump on its prey. Maggie was terrified.

This is the image Alex will never forget and will never forgive herself from triggering : the beautifully strong Maggie, the woman who had been so confidence after sending her demons away, was haunted and circled by old ghosts and fears. And Alex hadn’t seen anything about how Maggie had caged all of those real fears inside, how she kept everyone from worrying about her. Out of shame, out of fear of judgment. And Alex couldn’t do anything about it.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers, hoping one of those evil spirits would let Maggie hear her. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Get out!” Maggie shouts again through the sobs, still holding herself, not even trying to lift her head, fearing to face someone else again.

 

And Alex wishes she had more tools right now, but she could only comply to Maggie’s demands. She slowly moves back, still feeling her legs shaking under her. She walks, stumbles, and leave the apartment, closing the door as quietly as she can, knowing Maggie couldn’t handle more triggers.

 

Once Alex is out, Maggie let her breath out of her lungs, feeling like everything was dark and cold again and nothing was worth breathing for. Getting back to this life now that she had tasted the warmth and the light was even worse than she would have ever thought.

And she felt so bad about herself. She felt weak and ugly, inside and out. But Alex had this power she couldn’t explain. The power to make her feel strong and beautiful.

And that’s when she regretted it. Even through the pain. She just sent Alex away when really deep inside of her she knew she needed her. She got scared of Alex when she told her she knew she would never try to hurt her.

Looking at the closed door, she wished Alex would still be here behind it, waiting for her to get her back. So she walks toward it through heavy shaky legs, shyly hoping she wouldn’t collapse. She breathes in, and opens the door again.

And of course. Of course Alex wasn’t here. Of course not. Because Maggie asked her to leave. So Alex left. And now the whole building felt empty and cold, so silent. So Maggie closes the door again softly, and feels the heaviness of her own guilt threatening to crash her down. She pushes her back against the door and let her body finally give in, falling to the floor and hiding her face in her arms. Trying to fight the voices in her head.

 

 

It took Maggie 10 minutes to raise her head back up and observe the space around her. It was so empty. She got so attached to Alex’s energy and how she made her feel so alive that now, well, she didn’t really feel alive here.

It took another 5 minutes for her to turn on the music from her phone, trying to fill the apartment with some kind of energy other than hers. Obviously when sadness is here, only sad songs can be listened too. It wouldn’t make any sense to her to listen to heavy metal right now.

Some many sad songs came up, with soft acoustics and cellos. And she got up to sit on the kitchen counter, with her Notebook that she hated to much right now. And she wrote. She wrote so much, it wasn’t beautiful at first, the pressure of the pen was hard and the alignment wasn’t regular. She threw those thought down on the paper and trapped them here with dry ink.

 

A few minutes later, when her writing settled after the cleared her head a little, she heard a very soft and shy knock on the door. Maggie lifts her head, expecting to hear someone call her voice, but nothing else came out after the knock. And then there was a little paper was slide under the door, and then another knock. Maggie thought twice, and decided to go take it off the floor. She unfolds it slowly.

 

[ _“Her salty eyes told me stories that my heart weep. I wanted to wrap her in a blanket, and tell her she was safe forever. And so I did.” – Atticus –_ ]

 

And Maggie wondered for a second, but she knew it was Alex’s handwriting. She felt her heart wake her up from this passive state of nothingness. Alex was here again, behind the door.

Another note was slide bellow the door again. And Maggie took it like the oxygen she might need.

 

[ _“I let her go because I knew she could do better. – I wonder if I should’ve just been better.” – Atticus_ ]

 

And before Maggie could begin to cry her relief, another note was sled.

 

[ _“I kissed her and forgot to breathe. It just didn’t seem as important at the time.” – Atticus_ ]

 

Maggie sigh the warmth that had grown around her heart. She looks around and goes to her notebook, using the last pages to write quotes from Atticus to Alex. She let herself slide down against the door and writes, then rips the sheet of paper and folds it to slide it to Alex.

 

 

On the other side of the door, Alex is smiling softly while reading the note, letting her worries fade away and her now dried tears be part of the past.

 

[ _“Watch carefully the magic that occurs when you give the person just enough comfort to be themselves.” – Atticus –”_ ]

 

She knew Maggie would like Atticus because she saw the books under the furniture of the TV. And maybe Kara read them, but again, it wouldn’t be a book her sister would have bought, and it looked old enough to be Maggie’s favorite.

Alex starts to write again in a little notebook she had in her bag.

 

 

Maggie is waiting for Alex to answer. She can hear the woman behind the door. She can hear the writing and the folding. And she receives the note right after.

 

[ _“Come on darling, it’s never too late to begin out love again.” – Atticus_ ]

 

Maggie smiled gently but fully. Silently, she reflected on herself and her feelings. It was true that she wasn’t completely free of the struggles, but she had to recognize she was doing so much better than before. She knew at some point she would break somehow, because she had forced this whole unbreakable shell of confidence around herself, rather than to evolve through it slowly and surely.

Maggie stands up slowly, facing the door. For a second, she hesitates, but if Alex was behind this door how could she not open it? So she did, shyly, expecting Alex to look a little mad. But all Alex gave her was a smile.

 

“Hey.” Maggie said still in a shy whisper.

 

“I lost my way all the way to you.” Alex smiled, not wanting to make the same bad movement she did only few minutes ago.

 

“Atticus again?” Maggie figures out with a delicate smile.

 

“I could be a great detective.” Alex told her.

 

“I don’t think so…”

 

“Oh no?”

 

“No… Because if you were, I wouldn’t have to ask you to come closer to me.” Maggie said softly, but it sorts of triggered worries in Alex’s eyes, so she tries to reassure her then. “Please…? You’re not going to scare me…” she told her, looking in her eyes. “I’m not scared of you…”

 

Alex wanted to ask if she really was sure, but everything was written in Maggie’s eyes. So Alex steps in so very carefully still, slowly bringing herself close to Maggie and offers her arms to hold her and hug her. And Maggie let herself be held but also holds Alex. Feeding from her attention and care. She had no reason to fear her. Ever.

Maggie left Alex’s neck to look in her eyes, look in her soul. For a sweet silent moment she just admired everything she could see in Alex : the sweetness, the care, the happiness, and the… love.

She got closer to her, so close they almost kissed, but that was only for Maggie to be able to whisper, softly, brushing Alex’s lips with her words :

 

“I found in her the answers I hadn’t thought to ask.”

 

 _Atticus again_ , Alex thought and smiled, touching Maggie’s lips, before asking with her eyes if Maggie would agree for them to kiss right here. And Maggie agreed. Oh she agreed. And they kissed here, so very softly and carefully. Maggie just needed to feel loved and protected by someone who truly cared about her, and it was exactly what Alex made her feel.

When they slowed down, Alex let her fingers caress Maggie’s arm, where Maggie had held onto herself with her nails. She wanted to appease her here too.

 

“Do you still want to have a fluffy breakfast?” Alex asked her genuinely, keeping her forehead connected to the warmth of the beautiful woman before her.

 

“Yeah.” Maggie simply answered with a smile, her nails gently scratching Alex’s nap before taking a step back to invite her in the apartment again.

 

 

Alex waited for Maggie to finish showering, this time just watching the local news. Lena was seen in one of the Hospital owned by L-Corp that recently had a new research wing. And then there was a report about Students in Medical Studies in National City.

Maggie came out of the shower dressed casual for the day. Alex asked if she could just go to the bathroom quickly to freshen up, thankfully the woman always had emergency underwear in her bag. So while Alex was taking her time, Maggie started to prepare her Vegan Waffles, with hazelnut milk and no eggs. She also exposed the jam, chocolate, sugar and maple syrup. She didn’t know which one Alex would want.

 

And apparently, Alex liked chocolate and strawberry jam waffles. It sounded weird to Maggie at first.

 

“Okay, that’s like an insult to my soul.” Alex told her, pushing Maggie by her waist gently to take place in front of the plate of pancakes. “Let me show you how Alexandra Eliza Danvers can change your world.”

 

“Oh waw okay!” Maggie giggled, accepting the challenge and letting herself be gently pushed by Alex’s careful touch.

 

So Alex spreads a layer of melted chocolate on the whole surface of the waffle she could spread it on, and then she took a spoon of strawberry jam, and made quick movement of her wrist to draw smooth lines of jam on top along the chocolate.

 

“That doesn’t look so bad.” Maggie admits, her whole body bended over the counter to observe Alex’s expert waffle preparation.

 

Alex folds the waffle and cuts a generous bit of it for Maggie to try it. And she didn’t think she would like it so much, and couldn’t even hide it, which made Alex look smugly proud of herself.

 

“That’s actually really good.” She said with her mouth still full, giving up.

 

“I know!” Alex squeaks smugly.

 

 

They kept eating their breakfast together until they crashed back on the couch. Maggie picked one of her Atticus books, ‘ _Love Her Wild_ ’, and started to read poems to Alex, who was just settled between her legs and laying against her chest.

Alex was just enjoying being cared for. She loved Maggie’s soft touch in her hair and on her skin. She loved feeling her so close and so warm, and having Maggie’s heart beating under her head. But now Alex discovered something knew to love.

Maggie’s voice.

Not that she didn’t like it before. She did. But _that_ voice. The careful, lyric, poetic, silvery voice. Clear, light, and pleasant. The one that was rolling words into soft balls of articulated sounds like gentle waves of white clouds in a clear sky. Maggie was chanting them so smoothly that Alex could tell she had read those books more than once. It was so satisfying and pleasing, she trusted it until she reached the edge of daydreaming, then she had to held herself there to not fall into a place where she wouldn’t be able to hear Maggie.

 

“Does the sun promise to shine?” Maggie starts to calmly deliver with her fingers lightly playing with Alex’s hair, feeling the sigh of Alex’s peaceful appreciation. “No, but it will. Even behind the darkest clouds, it will. And no promise will make it shine longer or brighter, for that is its fate, to burn until it can burn no more. So, to love you is not my promise, it is my fate, to burn for you until I can burn no more.”

 

Maggie loved poems. Her favorite genre really, and she loved all styles: she had a lot of Haiku form poetry books, Couplet form as well, Sonnets were also on the list, Ode and Elegy too, Prose poems too and especially those of Baudelaire… She saw poems as the most delicate and gentle writing – for the ones she liked to read in a certain register of positive topics such as beauty, life, nature, dreams, wonders and love –, and reading a few would massage her mind after a hard day of tough and hard thinking.

 

 

“Hey Maggie!”

 

“Oh shit-!” Alex jumped out in a sleepy panic, rolling over suddenly and falling on the carpet down the couch.

 

Kara stood there at the door, the handle still gripped in her left hand and she faces the space before her, with Maggie’s head popping out from behind the couch’s back. There was a strange silent now. It felt weird.

 

“Hey~!” Maggie sings to Kara with an awkward face.

 

Kara doesn’t say anything, hearing another noise, someone struggling getting up near the couch, someone raising their head up on their knees so their head could also pop-up.

 

“Hey~ Sis…!” Alex sang after Maggie, showing a face casual smile. “How was the party?”

 

And Kara needed a really intense moment to process everything she just lived and witnessed. Her big sister and her favorite roomy friend were together, on their couch, in the morning, with the smell of pancakes in the room.

 

“Oh my God.” She let out of her body still staring at the two not-so-innocent ladies.

 

“Oh no.” Alex whispered, expecting her sister to explode.

 

“I feel very uncomfortable.” Maggie said then in a tight voice close to Alex.

 

“That’s why you didn’t want to come to the Party…?!” Kara thought to discover. “You both…! Are so…! Sneaky!”

 

“She’d be a terrible Detective…” Alex told Maggie.

 

“I can’t believe I worried about your first date when this led to the both of you spending an after-morning together!” Kara kept saying closing the door and letting her bag drop on the floor.

 

“What is going on inside her head…?” Maggie asked quite impressed.

 

“You’ve been so flirty and touchy but I didn’t think this would go all the way there!” Kara said mostly to herself but just as loud as before, walking toward the kitchen.

 

“More than necessary.” Alex answered to Maggie again, still on the floor but her arms on the couch looking at her sister who was starting to reach for the jam on the kitchen counter. “Is she-?”

 

“Getting herself a waffle? Yes she is…”

 

“Lena is going to freak out!” Kara shouts while sliding the knife full of chocolate on the pancake.

 

There is a silence, until Kara finally filled her mouth with some Maggie Waffles and let out a soundly sigh, looking at the two women staring at her peacefully, waiting for another reaction.

 

“These are amazing.” She just said but without the enthusiasm behind her voice, almost like a judgment that wasn’t there either obviously.

 

“How is our head?” Maggie asked her.

 

“Hurting. Pounding. Steaming… At some point I couldn’t see the color blue… Thanks for asking.”

 

“Need some special care from your big Sis?” Alex then asked.

 

“No, I need you to freak out a bit, don’t you ever check your phone? Oh wait, maybe you were a little too busy, I guess.” Kara teased with a flat tone hiding an obvious laugh.

 

“Why would I freak out?”

 

“Because Eliza is coming for lunch time.” Kara said, watching her sister’s eyes popping out of her face.

 

“Shit!” Alex shouts, getting on her feet faster than ever.

 

“I’ll gonna go to Lena’s…” Maggie said then, stretching as she stands up as well but in no rush.

 

“You sure?” Kara asked her mouth full. “I mean, it’s not like you’ve never had lunch with Eliza, I don’t think she’d mind…”

 

“Changing your mood pretty fast now, aren’t you?” Maggie smiled, giving Alex the phone she almost forgot while she was putting on her shoes. “No, I don’t think flirting with your sister next to your mother would be a good idea.” She said earning a nervous laugh from Alex.

 

“I’m just gonna use your bathroom before I leave.” Alex told them, rushing away.

 

After Alex was gone, Maggie spins slowly to face Kara’s awfully beaming face that she hid from her sister.

 

“You’re a monster.” Maggie grins while Kara jumps lightly, unable to contain herself. “She fell off the couch…!”

 

“You two are so cute…!” Kara just answers in a high pinched and hardly contained whisper. “I knew this would work like a charm!”

 

“Sure, TinderGirl.”

 

“Give me some info! Feed me with your happiness.”

 

“She just-… Came last night and we just watched Netflix…”

 

“Right… Sure Jane.” Kara answered in the most judgmental smile.

 

“We may… have kissed at some point…” Maggie finally said, playing with her fingers on the counter while sliding next to Kara, who could just answer with a contained scream. “But that’s it! Just kissing and cuddling!”

 

“That’s so cute…!”

 

“What’s so cute?” Alex asked after she came out of the bathroom.

 

“You, falling off the couch when I broke the pink bubble you two were in.”

 

“I hate you very much.” Alex said after she realized Kara was messing with her and Maggie was part of it.

 

“Terrible detective but maybe good actress?” Maggie supposed, lightly clipping Kara’s arm who was giggling low.

 

“Your friendship is disgusting.” Alex comments, putting on her jacket. “I’m leaving with an unpleasant taste down my throat.”

 

Maggie laughed with Kara and then went to the door to say goodbye to Alex. She lets her out and hangs there on the door like a koala on a tree.

 

“Text you later?” Alex asked her, as to ask the permission. “You’ll be there tonight at the Pub? For the show?”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Maggie beamed cutely.

 

“Okay.” She sighs with a smile, then lowering her head to kiss Maggie for a long second.

 

Kara let out an annoying inner scream, so loud it came out as an irritating squeal.

 

“Okay, I’m leaving now.” Alex groans looking at her annoyingly adorable supportive little sister. “Bye Maggie.”

 

“Bye.” Maggie whispered as she lets Alex leave in the hallway, looking at her until she reaches the corner and disappears. She closes the door and looks at Kara, who had a smug smile glued to her face. “I should get ready too.” She smiles with a crinkled nose.

 

“You sure you don’t wanna wait for Alex to come back?”

 

“Don’t test me, Satan.” Maggie answers while walking to her bedroom to get some stuff.

 

Kara let go of it all with a satisfied grin. She even giggled on her own when she looked at the waffle on the counter, and the almost-finished drinks on the coffee table, and the puddled plaid on the couch. And then her eyes wondered the wall facing her, the one of Maggie’s bedroom. The frame hanging on it was slightly twisted on the right. And the plants on the sofa table against it had moved, there were some soils and scattered water drops on the furniture.

This was strange… And she had some kind of bad feeling…?

 

“Okay, I’m leaving!” Maggie sings happily grabbing her bag and coat. “I’ll see you tonight at the Martian, Blondie.”

 

“Yeah, everyone is going.” Kara snapped out of her thoughts.

 

“You okay?” Maggie asked her, now ready to stay here for a few more minutes if Kara needed it.

 

“Yeah! I’m good… It’s just- I…” she points out the strange elements. “I don’t know, it caught my eyes.” She sighs, laughing nervously.

 

Maggie looked at the source of Kara’s worries. That’s when she remembered. When she got scared of Alex, and jumped away uncontrollably and hit the wall so hard she felt her breath being pressed out of her lungs. She hadn’t even payed more attention about the frame and the plants.

She looks over at Kara with words trapped in her throat, and sigh while walking toward the kitchen to grab some paper towels, quickly going to the furniture to clean the mess. Kara was waiting for her to explain those unsaid thoughts of hers, and at some point, Maggie had to comply.

 

“It was nothing really…” she tried to minimize.

 

“Was that with Alex?” Kara asked.

 

“She didn’t push me, Kara, she- she didn’t do anything, she didn’t know. She was just worried and-”

 

“Maggie, what happened?” Kara insisted, now just really worried.

 

“She just-!” Maggie shouts before stopping her movements and looking at Kara. “I got triggered!” she finally said out loud. “But I’m okay. Alex she- She saw my notebook and started to read it.” She said more calm but annoyed, while Kara was just eyeballing it all. “And I caught her, I freaked out and told her to leave, and I screamed awfully true bad thoughts, and she tried to help because she saw I was having a panic attack again, and she made a bad move forward, and I freaked out. So I- … hit the wall. And then Alex left when I rejected everything she was trying to offer. But she came back and we worked things out. I’m okay. We’re okay.”

 

“My God Maggie I’m-… I’m so sorry.” Kara could only say at first. “But- I mean you guys were cuddling and being so soft when I got in, how- you managed to reassure yourself?”

 

“I can do some things on my own.” Maggie reminded her, feeling a little bit hurt here.

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Kara said softly as a sorry for the bad formulation. “I meant… I’m proud to hear that. I’m proud of you, Dimple Face.” She clarifies bringing Maggie into a hug. “And I’m also feeling bad because it could have been so much worse and I wasn’t here you know…”

 

“Yeah I know.” Maggie muffled in Kara’s shoulder with a pouty flushed face, accepting the hug silently.

 

“Can you just- Will you talk about this to Lena, please?” Kara asked after breaking the hug.

 

“I was planning to. And please, don’t be hard on Alex, okay? I know you’re like a protective Kirby but really, she couldn’t have predicted it like you guys. But she… She was really sweet.” She said softly at the end, remembering the notes they shared.

 

Kara saw the genuine comfort of Maggie and understood that everything was fine now. Maybe things got out of control for a moment, but then it was smoothed away, and Maggie wanted to focus on this positive side. So she just gave her the supportive smile she needed from her friend.

 

“Okay.” Kara said softly. “Now go see Lena!” she pressed to move on. “Let her know you’re fine, I know she’d want to be here for you more, even if she knows you’re gaining confidence and independence…”

 

“I feel like your little kid sometimes.” Maggie said with a grin.

 

“No, it’s just what family does.”

 

“Yeah… Yeah I guess so. Thank you, Kara.”

 

“Always.”

 

 

So when Maggie left, she felt lighter from keeping this a secret. She didn’t need to hide this to Kara, even if Alex was her sister. Because Kara could understand and put the ‘Big Sis’ aside to talk about the ‘Maggie’s new romantic interest’. She knew that now, more than ever.

 

 

 

 

** LENA LUTHOR’S RESIDANCE: **

 

 

Maggie arrived around 11 a.m. in the great neighborhood and was welcomed by a very surprised Ruby. The teenager was in the garden, reading one of Maggie’s gifted poetry book, sitting in a comfy cocoon suspended by a tree branch. Sam was obviously alerted by her daughter’s excitement, followed by Lena, and was very happy to hear Maggie would stay for lunch. This would give Sam the opportunity to get to know the woman her daughter was praising all the time.

 

But for a bit of privacy, Lena asked to get a moment alone with Maggie in the library side of the house, so Ruby could still feel free to watch TV and Sam could keep on cooking peacefully.

 

 

“So, let me start it all over.” Lena asked after Maggie told her everything. “You and Alex spent the night together.”

 

“On the couch. Cuddles.”

 

“And kissed.”

 

“Just kissed.” Maggie insisted again.

 

“Right. Then you had a bad dream and she was there to help you through it. Then you decided to spend morning together with you awful waffles.”

 

“They’re delicious. Alex loves my waffles.”

 

“Of course she does… But you caught her reading your Notebook, and you panicked.”

 

“Yes. But that was kind of justified though, right?”

 

“Of course it was!” Lena ensured her. “Maybe she didn’t know, but it was still a book filled with handwritten notes, consequently, it’s personal.”

 

“But she apologies like a hundred times so…”

 

“I mean you can receive the apology, but only you can decide when you’re ready to forgive…”

 

“I-… Wait. Shit.” Maggie stopped for a second. “Did I forgive her?”

 

“Didn’t you?”

 

“Should I?”

 

“Maggie!” Lena shouts again.

 

“I mean I was mad at her. So mad that I panicked and started to let all those dark denied thoughts all at once… But then she came back and started sharing Atticus poems… And that was so cute and adorable, so thoughtful…” Maggie started to talk with a dreamy voice. “And then we hugged… And we kissed… And it was so soft…!”

 

“Earth to Sawyer!” Lena snapped her back to reality.

 

“Sorry!”

 

“Did you forgive her or not? Did you tell her you forgave her?”

 

“I-… No. No, I didn’t say anything.”

 

Lena sigh ungracefully. That was the Lena only her closest friends could see : the one in casual jeans and grey jumper, with her hair up in a well-done bad bun, and sitting with her arm up the couch to hold her head in her hand, waist twisted to face Maggie on her right and her legs twisted bellow her.

Maggie had to admit : Lena looked so damn cute when she was herself. The first time she met Lena was strange. Even if Lena made it clear she didn’t like the Detective Sawyer, Maggie thought the bossy Luthor had a lot of elegant charm and strength while pressuring her during the interrogation. But she could detect so much hiding and restrains in this version that she quickly understood this wasn’t the real woman she was facing. And then she met Lena just as Lena, and she learned to really like her. Today, it was almost uncomfortable to be around her as the L-Corp Boss, it was weird to see her not be her true self.

 

“You really like her, uh?” Lena asked very softly, with an understanding voice.

 

Maggie just smiled shyly, and crashed her head in the back of the couch, making Lena giggle.

 

“I just feel so… peaceful, around her, you know?” Maggie tried to explain. “Like around you, and Kara, and Winn, I feel really safe and understood, and cared for. But… Alex, she just-. She has this thing about being so quiet and yet be so loudly present!” she said almost in awe. “I don’t know how to explain it, she just asks questions sometimes but she acts so carefully, she gives me the freedom to think and to decide if I want to follow or not, and she doesn’t think of it as rejection when I don’t follow, you know?”

 

“She respects you as an individual.” Lena proposed, giving Maggie some words. “Not only your body, but also your thoughts and feelings, because you’re made of all of those things at the same time. And there is a harmony of those forces to maintain.”

 

“Yeah! Exactly! Is it… sad? That I’m surprised someone could treat me that way…?” Maggie asked, feeling a little weird now.

 

“Well, I think it’s better to see it as a rediscovery, more than something you just forgot.” Lena answered, then seeing the dimples show on Maggie’s face, she wondered, “What?”

 

“You’re so wise.” Maggie just said with a cute voice, making Lena laugh. “Like a sexy Yoda.”

 

“Sexy Yoda!” Lena shouts through the laughs.

 

A knock on the door joined the joyful beat of the two women’s laugh. It was Sam, with her long and beautiful hair, popping her head in and giving a great smile to them when she saw the two friends laugh together.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt, lunch is ready?” she said.

 

“Oh great!” Lena exclaimed, standing up.

 

“Careful Sam,” Maggie warned with a grin, “Ruby told me you were an amazing cook.”

 

“Well that’s funny,” Sam played along, walking side by side with Maggie, “she told me the same about you!”

 

 

 

 

** KARA AND MAGGIE’S APARTMENT: **

 

 

“So how is your life as a reporter?” Eliza asked to Kara, after giving Alex the carrots. “You know I read everything you publish…”

 

“Well, it’s very fulfilling.” Kara said with a smile after clearing her mouth from the beef Eliza prepared. “Everyday is truly a new day. Well, sometimes we have to spend a few days or a week on the same news because it’s an evolving event, you know… but other than that I feel like I’m always learning at work, feeding my brain, and when we do research I also educate myself.”

 

“Sounds just like you.” Eliza smiled softly. “What about your personal life?”

 

“Mom…” Alex groans, knowing she just wanted to know if Kara was dating.

 

“You know just like me that love is a beautiful source of happiness.” The mother retorqued, eying her oldest daughter as to send a message that Alex was trying to ignore.

 

Alex just sigh and gives the sorry look to Kara, who was less expressive of her true thoughts. Kara didn’t really like that question either, but she guessed Eliza just wanted to know if her girls were happy, so she’d just answer something to reassure her no matter what her situation was.

 

“I don’t really feel the need to be with anyone.” Kara answer with humble honesty. “It’s just not something that would fit into my life at the moment… I like to be my own person and focus on my own evolution.” She said smiling after Alex winked a ‘good job’ at her. “But I mean, I don’t know, I feel like right now my friends and job are all I need when it comes to happiness. It’s true, I have brunch at least once a week with Lena, James makes CatCo a friendly place, Winn is always here for me, and I live with Maggie, and we also support each other after long days… so I’m never really alone. And Alex is back now!” she finished, reaching for her sister’s hand across the table. “With the girls, and now we have even more people.”

 

“Well, I’m happy if you’re happy.” Eliza simply said. “And it sounds genuine, you were always a people person.” And she turns to Alex, who had her mouth full of carrots. “Talking about Alex, how was the tour, Sweetie? That one was a big jump for the band, and we saw some stuff on the internet about it, good things!”

 

“Yeah, that was great.” Alex answered, trying to finish her mouth. “I mean, we had some days off, obviously, but most of the time we played like three times in the same city at the same venue or establishment, and we were filling more than the night before. I hope next time we can do it without the help of the L-Corp schedule, even if it was really appreciated and worth it…”

 

“Maybe next year you will.” Eliza optimistically wished. “Give yourselves time to grow, it’s better to go slow and to adapt properly than to be thrown in a situation you might not be able to control without the right tools of experience.”

 

“Yeah… Also It’s good to be home. Like, touring was really long, that’s why I’d like to go just as Heartlines, focus on the shows and the music, and even for Sam like- she’s truly a champ. I mean, working the day as L-Corp’s promo ambassador basically, and then going on stage at night… Having Ruby to contact as well, and just balancing between the events. She’s gold.”

 

“Yes, she is a true time manager for sure.” Eliza remembered. “Aren’t you playing at the Green Martian Pub tonight?” she asked the girls.

 

“Yeah, we’ll go around seven p.m. And you’re spending the afternoon with J’onn, right?” Alex remembered.

 

“Yes, we might work together on a deficient medication.”

 

“So… you won’t make it tonight…” Alex thought to understand rather disappointed, lowering her head in her plate and randomly pushing some of her carrots aside.

 

“Alexandra, I would never miss it for the world.” Eliza told her with her hand cupping her daughter’s chin up. “I might arrive after the first songs, but I will come and watch you perform, I promise you.”

 

Alex didn’t answer, just smiled softly. It was strange for her to have so much attention from her mother, who used to be the one doubting the Heartlines’ debuts.

 

“Alex, Sweetie… Girls.” She corrected after, to include Kara in the talk as well. “All I want, if for you to make a life you want to live everyday. Both of you… Alex, you know how I felt when you abandoned the bio-engineering field, and how I used to hope you would go back at some point… But I- I just want you to do something that pleases you. And if it is singing, then you should absolutely sing.” Eliza enlightened with a strong encouraging tone, seeing beautiful tiny stars shining in Alex’s eyes. “I really don’t want you to think about how much money you make, or how many hours you work, what outfit you wear, or how important your position is in the social codes… It should be about doing something that makes you happy and comfortable, something that makes you want to get up every morning with a smile and a motivating inspiration.”

 

Alex could only smile and share a thankful nod, feeling a great flow of emotion growing in her throat and not trusting her voice right now. Eliza leans in to kiss Alex’s pink cheek and squeezes Kara’s hand, seeing the blonde girl was beaming so very happily to the two ladies she called family.

 

 

After the lunch, Eliza got out of the apartment to take a call from J’onn. Kara used this opportunity to help Alex clear and clean the table, and to start a conversation with her.

 

“So, I talked with Maggie this morning after you left.” The blonde first said.

 

“I couldn’t possibly guess what that conversation was about.” Alex answered with a grin on her face, leaving the table side to go to the kitchen with the glasses and put them in the sink.

 

“Very funny.” Kara said, following her with the dishes. “But hum… Actually she told me about the little incident that happened. Before the waffles…?” she said softly, and Alex almost drops the glasses clumsily, turning to Kara with a scared expression, afraid Kara might lecture her. “She totally reassured me though! Really, she told me it was okay now. I just wanted to ask… You know, because you’re my sister but Maggie is a dear friend of mine… I just need you to give me some more reasons to believe she really wasn’t just trying to smooth the subject out.”

 

Alex grips the counter before turning around and setting her back on the edge, facing Kara.

 

“I… Honestly Kara, I don’t really know what to tell you.” She said. “It kind of caught us both by surprise. Well not- surprise for her, she was totally freaked out and- I just didn’t know how to help. Did she tell you exactly what happened?”

 

“She said you made a bad triggering move. Because she panicked when she saw you… reading her Notebook…”

 

“I swear I didn’t mean to intrude.” Alex said apologetically.

 

“Yeah, I know that, I know you’re a really curious person and you don’t realize that what you think is an innocent look is actually kind of invading sometimes…” Kara tried to reassure without completely giving reason to Alex’s deeds. “But yeah, you were kind of in the wrong here.”

 

“I know, and I’m so, so embarrassed about it, like, it was completely out of line.” Alex recognized, not wanting Kara to think she didn’t know it.

 

“But then there was the bad move? I mean, what move exactly?”

 

“I just- I mean… You know, Maggie freaked out, and she started to yell and she said things that were so deeply wounding her, and I kept apologizing but she was telling me to leave over and over, but I just- I didn’t want to leave her like this, Kara, she was really… Those things she said…? It was everything that she kept inside of her and hid away from everyone.” She said to Kara, trying to help her understand how intense the moment was. “And then she started to breathe hard, lost her voice, and looked distant… So I- I thought she was having a panic attack or some kind of emotional crisis, so I got even more worried, and I just walked toward her with my arms out. But it was too brutal, and she-… she got scared of me.” Alex struggled so say without breaking her voice, thinking back and feeling this helplessness while looking at Kara. “So I-… you know I- I didn’t know what I could do then… So I just- I listened to her, and I just left.”

 

And there was a silence here for a moment. Kara trying to understand both sides, because there were really two sides of the story, two emotions and two reactions. And she didn’t have to pick a side. She just needed to understand.

 

“Okay. Hum. Well actually the same thing happened to Winn months before so, I’m sadly familiar with the situation here…” Kara started to explain too. “First, you did good by leaving. I don’t think she could have handled seeing you watching her while she was trying to gather her thoughts. I’m pretty sure she felt some kind of humiliation herself for reacting this way… Hum… But then what- what happened? After you left? Because she said you came back and worked things out with her? How did you manage that?”

 

“Hum… I just left for like 20 minutes, I stayed in the stairway, I just- I needed to sit down and think, you know… And then I came back and I started to… I mean, I can be so bad with talks, you know, especially in situations like these… So I- I just wrote down Atticus poetry on my bloc note and just slid them under the door. And I waited.”

 

“Atticus poetry?” Kara asked softly, knowing it was one of Maggie’s favorite.

 

“Yeah, I was on my phone on google to find the most appropriate ones as, like, an apology. But without really just saying sorry, you know…? I just wanted her to feel… better. About herself. About how I felt too… I just-… I didn’t know how to express certain things with my own words so I tried to use other words that she would understand. And it worked! She- she answered, and we just exchanged words and then she opened the door and invited me in again. And she even told me she actually managed to calm herself and she wrote some more on her Notebook while I was gone. And I didn’t pick this time!”

 

Kara was now silently smiling, softly, understandingly. Alex was waiting for her to say something, obviously, so she didn’t wait too long either.

 

“You’re a good person Alex.” She just said, waiting now for Alex to smile back, which she did soon enough. “You’re a good person, and I’m glad Maggie is able to see it too.”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“Of course. There is just… something special about you two. And don’t put too much pressure on yourself or her. You’re just starting to learn each other. She knows you can’t just always read her minds. She’ll be patient with you, if you can be patient with her.”

 

“Of course…!” Alex ensured softly. “I’m just… scared of screwing things up again…”

 

“To be honest, I don’t think she’ll let you.” She grins. “Maggie is pretty tough, especially when it comes to something she cares about. Don’t worry about that.”

 

Alex smiled and giggled along with Kara. The young Danvers was right, and she knew it. She could feel it too. Maybe she was thinking too much, or worrying too much about Maggie as the one she used to be, and not thinking enough about who Maggie really was and wanted to be.

 

“Thank you.” Alex whispered, clipping Kara’s arm gently.

 

“Anytime, Sis.” Kara smiled back, then turning around when Eliza came back in the apartment after the phone call. “Hey, how is J’onn?”

 

“Oh he’s very excited to come see Alex sing tonight.” Eliza grins to her daughters, which made Alex blush a little out of being praised by the important people in her life supporting her. “And I’m supposed to join him in an hour at the Department.”

 

So Kara excused herself to go to the bathroom to start preparing herself in advance for tonight because she planned on seeing Winn in town this afternoon and might not have time to come back at the apartment before going to the Pub. Eliza said she’ll help Alex clean the dishes.

 

The first few seconds were silent, until Eliza started to mention Jeremiah, which was the talk they would usually have at some point.

 

“You know while you were away, I found another one of your father’s treasure box?”

 

“Again?” Alex asked in surprise while scrubbing the dishes with her sponge. “That’s the fifth one, where did you find it this time?”

 

“In the old shed. I was never going there, you know, but I needed some tools to fix our toaster and I just found it under a pile of other boxes.”

 

“What did you find in this one?”

 

“Some old souvenirs from Greece, and pictures like in the others you know.” Eliza told her. “Some of Kara’s, some of you, some of me… some of us all… Mostly you and your father together though.” and Alex didn’t answer anything else than a nod, so Eliza kept going. “You know you were… Always so much closer to your father. In so many ways. Especially since the day you came out.” She looked at Alex who curled her lips inside, seeing no real signs for her to stop. “I remember when you saw, on the beach, a beautiful mature brunette surfing. And you just stared at her walk like a teenage boy.” She laughed along with Alex.

 

“I was a mess.” Alex recognized still laughing with her mother.

 

“Well, you couldn’t be more obvious, for sure. And when you thought you were doing something bad, your father just said… ‘pretty uh?’, and you turned around, so red!”

 

And Alex laughed again remembering how awkward she felt about it. But Eliza didn’t mean to expose her or anything, it was just a fun memory they had in store from Alex’s first out lesbian steps.

 

“And you thought he was mocking you for a second.” Eliza continued. “But he was just trying to make you comfortable, trying to tell you that you didn’t have to hide it around us. And from here, you and your father started to build this beautiful complicity. Talking about girls and crushes, and how to talk to girls, how to ask someone on a date… And it was so beautiful to see you feel so comfortable.” she said in awe with the memories of Alex. “You could just be who you wanted to be, just like any other kid of your age. And who you could love was never going to change anything.”

 

“You guys just made me feel like I was really normal, and not just… that gay cousin of the family, you know.” Alex smiled softly. “Like I just happened to like girls and it wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t a delicate subject to handle awkwardly with soft gloves or special care. I never felt judged with you.”

 

“Well I’m… very happy to know you felt safe around us. Because it was very important for your father and I. It was just another part of your identity as a human being… But obviously it was so much easier for your father to bound with you around this. I mean, not that we didn’t talk about your little heart problems together, but you know, talking about women with a parent who also happens to like women was easier I guess. And your father was such a gentle man and a good person, he could only be of a good help for you to figure certain things out.”

 

“I hope… you don’t feel like I wasn’t feeling comfortable around you, or something… because of that…” Alex said shyly.

 

“Oh honey, I’m still your mother, I can read your minds better than you can read them yourself.” She answered and they both laughed, reassured. “No, I just understood the logic behind it all… But then again… I wish, I don’t know, maybe I could have been more inclined to ask you questions, maybe? Just regular check-up question, to make sure you knew I was here too…”

 

“I knew you were here.” Alex told her with a soft smile, still looking at the dishes they were cleaning.

 

There was a gentle silence between them, settling for a few seconds.

 

“I’m still here, you know?” Eliza reminded Alex gently, catching her ears now. “I wouldn’t dare want to replace your father’s complicity, and I don’t want you to force yourself into talking about girls and women with me if you don’t want to… But I am here. I am comfortable and absolutely okay with listening to you talk about your heart.”

 

And Alex saw that look in Eliza’s eyes. The one that said she knew more than what she would say so Alex could decide if she wanted to talk about it with her or not. Alex let out a soft snort, impressed than even after all these years her mother could really read her mind.

 

“Yeah, okay… So… You know…”

 

“Oh my beautiful Alexandra, you may be an excellent singer but your heart is so much louder than your voice.” Eliza said to her before another silence than encouraged Eliza to keep going. “Maggie is a beautiful person too.” And she triggered a soft blush to appear on Alex’s cheeks along with a smile. “And she is really smart, in ways that are so surprisingly rare to see.”

 

“Her brain is so cool.” Alex sigh in awe. “I mean, the way she thinks, and her memory?! Do you know she remembers every bus line in National City? And the stops and the logical route patterns?”

 

“She does have a great geographic memory.”

 

“Right?! It’s like she’s got a map printed in her head, it’s crazy, so fascinating. Oh, and she’s so good at being a Detective? I mean I know it’s her job, but she’s so good at it! And she’s funny, and smug sometimes too, she’s so nice and friendly, and she’s got… her laugh is so beautiful. I love to see her smile with the dimples and everything.” She said cutely just smiling even more thinking about it. “She’s just… she’s beautiful. She’s so beautiful.”

 

Eliza was looking at her daughter with a quiet pride, seeing how happy Alex was and how easy it could be for them to talk if Alex felt like it.

 

“So are you, Sweetie.” She smiled to her. “You are a beautiful person. And I only want you to continue doing what your heart leads you to do. Love is always Love, and I will always be here to make sure your heart is fine. Always.”

 

The crinkle of Alex’s nose told Eliza it was time to finally hug her daughter tight in her protective arms. And she didn’t need to hear the _thank you_ and the _I love you_ out loud as Alex was telling her : she already knew. She felt it.

 

 

When Eliza left the apartment to go meet J’onn at the Department, Alex joined the girls of her band to hang out before the Pub’s opening and check things with M’gann as always. Kara and Winn met in town and hung out in the park, then soon got joined by James. And before Lena and Maggie joined them too, the two Ladies had a good time together at Lena’s house, talking about anything and everything while Ruby was gone with Sam to help the band prepare the place. At the park, Winn challenged Maggie at a Chess Game, and she wasn’t one to refuse some mind games. Three games for them, Winn won the first, Maggie the second, and they ended with a draw. James took some nice pictures of them and he asked if he could develop them to use in his own professional book.

 

 

 

 

** THE GREEN MARTIAN PUB : **

 

 

The group decided to go to the Green Martian Pub for the opening so they could be there when things were still calm, always with their table saved for the night. While the band was getting prepared in the back, Maggie and James played darts together. Obviously, Maggie was the best at it but James was way better than Winn or Kara so it was more fun for the bets that came with the games. Lena and Kara had time to talk together around a drink, having fun, and Winn was helping the Heartlines girls and M’gann with some electrical issues.

 

 

Now it was 8 p.m., and the crowd was getting impatient to see the Heartlines show that would last the whole night. The girls wouldn’t just perform their own songs, but also to sing some covers. So there were some cheers and calls, until Vasquez first came out of the backstage and jumped on the stage, playing with her drum sticks between her fingers as she first salutes the crowd welcoming her. She’s followed by Sam, who always had the most innocently warm smile on her face, and Lucy with her always-so-rocky outfit. The girls started to play the beginning of a song of theirs to warm up the atmosphere, the one Lucy chose the name of : “Painted Skin”.

It was only after a minute of warm-up instrumental and cheering that Alex came out of the backstage and jumped on the stage to own it as she starts to sing. All eyes, shouts and whistles were for them.

Alex marked a pause after the first song, with the girls still playing lightly in the back, just to salute everyone.

 

“How’s everybody tonight?” she asked almost seductive but excited, glancing around the room and listening to the answered screams and shouts. “Nice…! I think we all had a long week, right?” she asked, receiving some more answers. “Yeah I know. So how about we just get lost all together tonight? What do you think?” she proposed with a smile when the enthusiastic crowd answers again even more vocal. “Alright, girls, let’s give them what they want!”

 

Sam slides along her electric guitar and Sue changes the rhythmic of the drummed beats with Lucy’s base guitar, while Alex jumps around to get into the mood.

 

For two other songs, the band is giving everything they have for the crowd to burn some stress out. And all along and between conversations, Maggie couldn’t take her eyes off of Alex. And Alex couldn’t stop seeing it and looking at her from time to time as well.

And then it was time to play a song a little calmer, still with a good rhythm as they adapted it to their style, but they started to play a cover this time, of ‘Tattoo’ by MyKey.

And here, oh did Alex wanted Maggie to look at her.

> _“I've never been tattooed, no reason to put one on._
> 
> _Like a favorite song, I tend to wimp out and never go through._
> 
> _And everyday I see all the pretty girls around me,_
> 
> _And all their tattoos and many questions they receive.”_

 

And Maggie did. She looked at Alex, she listened to the beautiful voice dancing out of her and around the crowd in a magical embrace. And of course, Alex looked at her too, discreetly so Maggie would be the only one knowing.

 

> _“But I wish I was a tattoo,_
> 
> _So I'd know I mean something to you._
> 
> _I'd know I mean something to you.”_

 

If Maggie didn’t know Alex, she’d think Alex was just playing with her heart a little bit, gently. But the way Alex sang that chorus right at her, right into her eyes, this sent another wave of feelings through her veins : the warmth she usually felt when Alex was touching her.

 

> _“I wanna be the words written down your side._
> 
> _I wanna be the secret you have to hide._
> 
> _I'd settle for the one you'd rather erase,_
> 
> _But I'd rather be the flowers wrapped around your waist._
> 
> _I want to be the arrow, the heart, the name._
> 
> _I'd even be the cover-up to hide your shame.”_

 

Alex wanted Maggie to take this song as a serenade, like a written letter from her heart to hers. And she saw the beautiful understanding in Maggie’s starry eyes, where the universe had nested all along. _God_ was she beautiful.

 

> _“But I wish I was a tattoo,_
> 
> _So I'd know I mean something to you._
> 
> _I'd know I mean something to you.”_

 

All Maggie wished in this moment was to be able to write the same things to Alex, to write an Ode to answer her. Alex was so beautiful and every melody was born from her heart, traveled through the warmth of her chest, and came out as a mesmerizing lullaby that enveloped her thoughts.

 

> _“I wish it could be so black and white._
> 
> _A moment in time you remember for life._
> 
> _I wanna start conversations that wouldn’t otherwise_
> 
> _Encourage you to roll up your sleeves all night._
> 
> _I wanna be the reason fingers meet._
> 
> _I wanna catch tears rolling down your cheek.”_

 

They felt each other and wished one another to feel it. Maggie started to mouth the song along with Alex, who smiled greatly before trying to focus elsewhere and failing after a few seconds. Because Maggie was singing along with her, and it was so meaningful. She could only smile.

 

> _“But I wish I was a tattoo,_
> 
> _So I'd know I mean something to you._
> 
> _Know I mean something to you._
> 
> _Know I mean something to you._
> 
> _Know I mean something to you.”_

 

The band had decided to cut the song here for a simple reason : the original is a break-up song, but they didn’t want it to be tonight. That’s also why Alex changed some of the lyrics : the ‘ _Know I meant something to you’_ for ‘ _Know I mean something to you’_ , so that it would be a present wish and not a regret from the past. They ended the song with a soft instrumental and Alex’s humming fading it all away.

 

“Here for you.” M’gann said to Maggie, giving her a Cosmopolitan while she was applauding along with everyone else.

 

“Oh, thanks…?” Maggie answered with a questioning look because she didn’t ask to be refilled. “Hum…”

 

“It’s from the woman at the bar.” M’gann told her. “But you can decline you know, just tell me.”

 

Maggie looked over M’gann’s shoulder and shared a look with a blonde woman with short hair. She had an angel face, really, a soft smile, not a flirty or dirty one. She waved at Maggie gently, almost shy.

 

“I’ll take it.” Maggie said to M’gann, while Lena was looking at her weird. “Just- what is she drinking?”

 

“Cuba Libre.”

 

“Get her another one.” Maggie told her, then when M’gann left she waved at the woman and thanked her amicably.

 

“What are you doing…?” Lena asked low so Kara who wasn’t so far wouldn’t hear the conversation, thinking maybe she would start thinking about Maggie flirting with another woman while she was kind of dating Alex, even if they never made it official.

 

“She got me a drink. If there is one good thing my aunt taught me, is that when someone buys you a drink, you can decline the offer if you want, or you can just pay one back. That way you don’t owe anything to anyone…”

 

“How can a detective so talent as you be so naïve sometimes…” Lena asked almost defeated by the situation.

 

“I’m the expert of behavior analysis here. That woman is just being nice. And! It’s not the first time I see her here, she’s a local. Remember in New York when _we_ built our friendship on drinks too? So maybe she’s just trying to make friends…! We’re in a Pub, not a Night Club.”

 

“Right… friends… with the local Italian slash Mexican slash American sexy hybrid.”

 

Maggie grins at Lena for a mocking silent.

 

“You think I’m sexy.”

 

“Oh don’t change t-”

 

“You think I’m sexy!” Maggie shouts again with a smile just to annoy her.

 

“You know what, let’s go dance, you annoying brat.”

 

“Sexy brat.” The brunette says while following Lena to the dancefloor, joining James who was talking with a girl and a boy there, two colleagues from CatCo.

 

They all danced and cheered the band, Kara and Winn still at the table were singing even louder to be heard. Maggie had learned some of their lyrics so she could join-in too.

And then after the sixth song, the band decided to take a little break, but the music didn’t stop because M’gann planned on using her own playlist to keep the crowd going. So while the band was in the back, the group of friends joined by Kara and Winn kept having fun on the dancefloor on some Bruno Mars and Funky music.

And when she least expected it, Maggie saw the blond woman from the bar dancing too with a bunch of friends. They crossed eyes and smiled, always very nicely. The blonde slides through the crowd and joins Maggie’s side.

 

“Hey, how was your drink?” the blonde asked her.

 

“The bartender is really good at her job, thanks. Yours?” Maggie kept going through the conversation.

 

“Just as lucky. I’m Johanna, by the way.”

 

“Maggie.” she smiles as she shakes her hand lightly.

 

“I’ve seen you around before, you’re kind of a VIP here.”

 

“Am I?” Maggie giggled.

 

“You look like one.” Johanna corrected with a smile. “And people talk too. You and your friends are pretty popular around the block.”

 

“I mean, we do know M’gann and yeah, Miss Luthor and James from CatCo are popular faces but-… Do we look arrogant or something?” she asked still laughing. “Cause we really just-”

 

“Oh no, no, you just… you wear your confidence very beautifully. Especially you.”

 

The tone in her voice had changed. Johanna was speaking slightly closer than before, and Maggie was no fool. But she also didn’t want to be mean because Johanna looked very nice too.

 

“Hum… thanks.” Maggie said awkwardly trying to put distance in her own voice first, then seeing Lena who was almost looking at her with this ‘I told you so’ face mixed with wondering concern.

 

“Would you like to go sit and have another drink?” the blonde asked Maggie very politely and nicely. “Together I mean…”

 

Maggie knew what she had to do now, but she also needed to make sure of something first. She looks over the crown and up on the scene, where Alex was with Lucy during their break. They were both looking at her. Maggie first felt a very cold chill in her spine, thinking Alex was seeing something that wasn’t happening at all, and she believed she was right when she saw the questioning look in Alex’s eyes. But then Maggie smiled at her and shook her head lightly to deny that thought, and Alex relaxed silently. Lucy was elbowing the singer now, and whispered something that made Alex clear her throat and blush. And then Maggie looked at Johanna, and looked back at Alex, asking her if she could tell her. And Alex looked shy with this gentle smile drawn on her lips as she bit the inside of her cheek. And Maggie understood and beamed right away along with Alex while Lucy was just cheering quietly.

 

“Hum…” Maggie turned back to Johanna. “I’m sorry, I’ll have to decline the offer. I’m already seeing someone.” And she helps Johanna understand by pointing discreetly at Alex. “The brunette on the stage?”

 

Alex waves without any aggressiveness, because she just wanted to help Maggie explain why she didn’t want to accept Johanna’s offer. And the blonde actually smiled in surprise, understanding.

 

“Oh! I had no idea, so sorry!” she smiled in an awkward giggle.

 

“Oh no! Don’t apologies, it’s okay!” Maggie reassured her right away with a hand on her arm. “It’s just- I’m not really available, but it was nice of you!”

 

“Well I understand why. And I wouldn’t dare challenge Alex.” She laughed along with Maggie, then nods to Alex, expressing her respect of their relationship and the boundaries. “Well Maggie, it’s still nice to talk to you.”

 

“You too!” Maggie ensured as well. “I mean since you’re also a regular I’m sure we’ll see each other again sometimes.”

 

“Absolutely.” Johanna said respectfully. “I’m really good at darts, by the way.”

 

“That could actually be really helpful now.” Maggie giggled in awe, since she was always winning against her friends.

 

They ended the conversation here for now, maybe they could still build some kind of party friendship from there. Maggie had really enjoyed how the development went, how Johanna wasn’t feeling rejected badly and how Alex understood everything too.

Thinking of Alex, Maggie turned back to her. Alex was holding the curtains and waved at her to come backstage and join her, but showing her the door to enter from the ground. So Maggie tells Lena where she’s going so she wouldn’t look around and freak out at some point, and then she walks through the crowd, goes on the right side of the stage where you could also enter the backstage.

 

“Hey Maggs!” Lucy greets, coming out with Sam to join Susan who had sneaked out before them to make her way to the bar.

 

“Hey! Having fun up there?” Maggie asked them.

 

“So much, as always.” Sam smiled to her. “We’re going for the bar, I guess you already had your drink with the group?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just- going to see Alex…” she snorts shyly but proudly.

 

“Ah… Of course…” Lucy grins low with a little dance to get out of the way. “You two lovebirds take your time okay, plus Sue needs some more rest with her super sexy arms.”

 

“You have a drummer kink, we been knew.” Sam laughed along following her friend. “See you later Maggs!”

 

And Maggie watched them go, thinking about her nickname that had been adopted by two new friends of hers. Then she went back to her goal : seeing Alex. She knocks at the door, thinking she might as well wait for the artist to welcome her in.

 

“Hey!” Alex sings happily when she opens the door. “Come in!”

 

Maggie follows her and closes the door behind her while Alex was going back to the thing she was busy with before she knocked : she was changing mic, checking if it was charged. So Maggie just walks in the space, looking around, seeing the instruments and the band’s personal items on the side, and the couch with Alex’s leather jacket on it.

 

“How was lunch with Lena?” Alex asked her while checking her makeup in the mirror. “Sam said you guys talked together, and you helped Ruby with her Geography homework. She thinks you’re really cool. Her words, not mine.” she summarized quickly.

 

“It was nice, Sam is really nice. Great cook too.”

 

“Okay cool. By the way.” She turned around and came closer to Maggie a little smoother, though still under the adrenaline of the show. “About this morning, and what happened, I’m really sorry. I know I didn’t say it, and it kind of bothered me afterwards, but I feel like I need to say the words anyway…”

 

“And you are forgiven.” Maggie smiled, entering Alex’s space, feeling the woman asking for more closeness. “I talked to Kara and Lena about it, I’m sure you guessed it, but I hope you don’t mind. I just needed some guidance… I was a little lost with how I felt and how it sorts of slipped away so easily.”

 

“Of course I don’t mind, Lena and Kara are your best friends.” Alex reassured, taking Maggie by her waist just to have her here with her, needing really feel this woman. “And actually I talked with Kara and it was a good talk.”

 

“Good. Oh! How’s Eliza?”

 

“Oh you know, same as always, very… Eliza-like.” she giggled, then thinks back about the talk they had together, moving her thumb above Maggie’s belt to stroke her hipbone. “We talked too. About me, and the band… And my father…”

 

“Oh… Did it go okay?” Maggie asked, concerned it may be a touchy subject.

 

“Actually it might be one of the best talks we’ve even had.” Alex recognized, feeling some fuzzy things around her eyes. “She told me that… she knew I was really close to my dad, and we talked about how he made helped me feel like I belonged in this world after my coming out… And after he died it was… hard to connect with my mother, since my dad was the one who linked us really…” she said with a sighing smile, then trying to compose herself in a silent. “You know I- really wish he could be there to see me tonight…”

 

Maggie looked very sorry, pushing Alex’s hair away from her face. She didn’t want Alex to hide her emotions from her, even if Maggie could see Alex felt a little nervous to show her weakness. Maggie stroked the side of Alex’s cheek softly, looking in her eyes and seeing the emotion shyly stay there, vulnerably. But Alex wasn’t going to cry, she was just really feeling nostalgic today.

Maggie silently offers a comforting hug, and Alex leans in, letting her head rest on Maggie’s shoulder, feeling her warmth and her gentleness. Maggie started to whisper sweet things to Alex : how happy his father was from where he could watch over her, how he loves her through time and space, how he cared and still cares through quiet signs in life and silent dreams.

And Alex never had such a beautiful comfort. So Alex kissed Maggie there on her shoulder, couldn’t resist it, and kissed her again on the muscular way up to her neck. And kissed her again under her jaw, then came to her cheek and kissed her again there. She was kissing her ‘thank you’ and holding her ‘stay please’.

Maggie smiled all along, eyes closed and head buried in Alex’s neck too. Mirroring the attention and kissing her too. Then when Alex was at her cheek, she smiled a dimple through the kiss and turned Alex’s head with her hand on her neck, asking her to kiss her on the lips.

And Alex did, softly. She kissed Maggie and it felt like kissing a source of light and wishes. She really couldn’t resist her longer; Maggie’s full lips were so intoxicatingly soft and warm. And Maggie responded too, searching for more connection, opening her mouth to take Alex more and more, until she let her tongue wonder her bottom lips.

Alex sigh with chills of surprise when she felt Maggie’s tongue, and on the next kiss she let her own meet Maggie’s. Her head was spinning by now because _damn_ if Maggie was warm then her tongue was burning. But burning great, and burning good, burning sweet. Alex tightens her grip on Maggie’s waist and stumbled against her, bringing the small brunette against the strong and cold wall behind them.

Maggie let out a soft and warm sigh, both of her hands coming up to scratch Alex’s scalp through her short hair and bringing her down even closer, their tongue met again and this time discovered each other, danced and teased. Maggie loved how Alex’s tongue felt on hers, and she wanted to know everything about it : her tongue twisted around Alex’s, gentle and hot, and when she was under it, she flicked up to taste her more on the softest part of her tongue, and brought it out of Alex’s mouth just so she could close her lips on it and suck softly as she pulled back before claiming Alex’s lips again. She was absolutely mesmerized by everything Alex could offer.

And Alex was completely awestruck. Maggie wasn’t just kissing her with her tongue, she was discovering it. Like a new land, Maggie was mapping her tongue with her senses to remember every texture of it, every shape it could take, every strength... It was so intimate and so softly done, Alex almost tripped on nothing again, holding onto Maggie and offering herself to her.

Until her knees felt weak and she unwillingly bucked in Maggie’s thigh between her legs.

But the first to react wasn’t Alex, it was Maggie, who let out a soft moan in Alex’s mouth and held her here. That’s when Alex first felt the fire really burning through her. Because she felt how Maggie wanted her, desired her. And it felt good, and Maggie’s strong muscle felt good too, the pressure there was solid and needed, and having Maggie so close and so intimate felt amazing. So she let Maggie guide her and stayed there, almost settling against her thigh. And because of the movement of Maggie’s hips, she could tell she also had this pool of fire settled low in her belly, asking for Alex to help her with it. So Alex did, and brought her thigh between Maggie’s legs too.

 

“Alex…!” Maggie whimpered against her lips but bucking her hips in Alex’s body, settling with her in the embrace and appeasing the tensing need of contact here, her arms almost hugging Alex’s neck in a desperate shyness caused by her own feelings.

 

Alex responded with a released moan as she felt the desire in Maggie’s voice. Hers was even stronger now. She captured Maggie’s lips urgently again, and the scratch on her scalp tighten, sending sensual waves of chills in her whole head.

Maggie wanted so much more of Alex’s adoration and care, she wanted more of her in general. Because her chest was so heavy, full of emotions that she wanted to breathe out for Alex. And she could imagine herself warm and vulnerable with her. It wasn’t scary, there was never anything scary with Alex. Only learning and respectful discoveries.

 

“Well shit!” Lucy shouts as she bursts through the door but turning around right away as she closes everything behind her.

 

Alex and Maggie jumped off, forced to distant their bodies still on fire, breathless and mindless.

 

“Dammit Lucy…!” Alex sigh while collecting her thoughts, looking at Maggie’s flushed face and her heavy breathing, leaning on that wall with full parted lips, and messy hair, so beautiful and attractive, really not helping Alex at all.

 

“You do know the reason why people have their own two lungs is for each individual to breathe their own air, right?” Lucy said smugly still facing the door, receiving a pillow in her head because Alex threw it at her. “Hey!”

 

Maggie laughed softly while solving the puzzle of the scattered pieces of her mind back together, looking at Alex standing in front of her, weak in her knees and chest coming up and down hard, slightly bruised lips, flushed, blown pupils and hair completely messed up by her. She did that to her. And Alex was so hot. Literally, she could feel the warmth of her body from here, remembering every single taste of her.

 

“Can I turn around or not?” Lucy asked them.

 

“Yes, dumbass.” Alex answered, combing through her hair with her fingers.

 

“Okay!” she spins around and beams at the two of them, standing silent, smugly smiling now. “Having fun…?” she asked almost flirty with a wiggle of her brows.

 

“I have another pillow right here.” Alex threatened.

 

“I’d like it better if you grabbed your mic instead, ” Lucy said, looking at her watch. “^people are missing us. You have three minutes to fix yourself. And I have only one to finish my Yolo Punch with Sam, okay bye!” and she escaped the room right away, going back to the bar with her friends and leaving the two women alone.

 

Alex and Maggie faced each other without a word, still turned on, full of desire. Maggie nonchalantly leaning against the wall, combing through her hair, and Alex passing her thumb on her lips.

 

“That’s new.” Maggie sigh first with a smile, scanning Alex’s body and coming back up at her eyes.

 

“Yeah…” Alex says back, then hearing the cheers of the crowd.

 

“People are asking for you.” Maggie told her, taking the mic on the table next to her but keeping her back against the wall, afraid she might collapse without it.

 

Alex comes closer, and the atmosphere was all theirs again. It was teasing and fun, but also soft now. Alex wanted to take the mic off of Maggie’s hands, but Maggie kept her hands on it, so their hands could be connected, fingers sliding and caressing. Maggie pulls the mic and forces Alex to come closer. There is a smile and a soft laugh, and Alex lifts Maggie chin up with her index after seeing the beautiful shyness on her cheeks. She just stares at her in awe of her beauty.

 

“We should try that again.” Alex proposed with a sensual voice that made Maggie’s jaw drop for her breath to come out faster and brush Alex’s lips.

 

“Since we’re dating, I think that sounds like a great idea.” Maggie finally whispered.

 

Alex laughs in a sigh, admiring the woman before her, looking at her soft and warm. Confirming their current stage of relationship had been adorably said, and she was so happy about it. They would go slow but not with denial. So she let her forehead rest on Maggie’s. Their eyes were close and smiles were bright.

 

“We’re dating now, uh?” Alex teased with a high-pinched soft voice.

 

“I mean I guess so?” Maggie played back before laughing with Alex. “You kinda looked okay with it when Johanna started to flirt with me.”

 

“Oh Johanna is her name?” Alex raised her brows, playing around.

 

“She’s really nice. Bought me a drink.”

 

“Waw, she sounds like a great date too…” Alex supposed dramatically.

 

“Yeah, but…” Maggie placed a soft kiss on Alex’s cheek, making her blush again. “She’s not the woman I want to go on dates with.”

 

There was a gentle silence, then the crowed shouts again when Lucy said the Heartlines girls were “back to kick the devil out of their asses.”… And then Alex and Maggie laughed again because of Lucy. They looked at each other, softly, not playing anymore, just genuinely admiring.

 

“I’d really like to be your date, Maggie Sawyer.” Alex just tells her, trying to put all of her honesty in those words.

 

“Lucky you, I wanted you to be my date, Alex Danvers.” Maggie beamed.

 

Alex captured Maggie’s lips again, feeling Maggie relax again but not daring touching Alex with her hands again because they wouldn’t be able to stop themselves again now that they knew how it felt to be this close. And when they separated, they both wanted more but stopped themselves.

 

“You’re making me crazy it’s surreal.” Alex says gently, her forehead still against Maggie’s head. Then Maggie let her hand slide off the mic for Alex to be able to go back on stage. “I have to go.”

 

“As long as you come back…?” Maggie tells her, still leaning there before her eyes.

 

Alex beams a giggle and then slides away from Maggie lazily, holding onto the mic and going up the little stairs to get on stage in a little jumpy run. Maggie closes her eyes as she hears the cheers of the crowd. That’s pretty much what was happening in her head as well right now.

 

 

When Maggie comes out of the backstage room, her ears are filled with the music again and she’s back in this amazing world with everybody. She crosses eyes with Johanna in the dancing crowd who just winks at her, which made Maggie blush her pride, feeling lucky about Alex.

When Lena spotted her she waved for her to join the table, just a few feet away. Eliza and a tall black man were sitting with the group. By his posture and his shoulders, Maggie guessed it was J’onn, M’gann’s husband. From right to left, from who was facing her to who was backing her, Maggie could see Eliza on the edge of the bench next to Kara, then Lena and Winn and James were in the middle against the wall. J’onn was on the other edge of the bench, so he couldn’t see Maggie arrive since she was coming from behind. When she approaches their circle, Eliza lifts her head and jumps out of the bench to hug her.

 

“Maggie! It’s so good to see you Sweetheart.” She says with a warm smile drawing the few wrinkles marking the many years she spent smiling.

 

“Pleasure is mine.” Maggie shyly said, always overwhelmed to have the sweet attention of a mother figure.

 

“Detective Sawyer?” J’onn realized with a strong warm voice when he turned around, raising from his own seat.

 

“Oh, please, Director J’onzz, call me Maggie.” She smiled when they shake hands. It was strange sometimes to drink with her big boss, but J’onn was like a teddy bear on the inside so Maggie felt comfortable around him in general.

 

“Well then, you can call me J’onn here.” He answered very gently. “Please.” he then said, opening his arm to let her through so she could go sit next to Kara, who shifted a little on Lena’s side on the bench to have more place for both Maggie and Eliza, so now Winn had to move too and James was now sitting next to J’onn since they all moved a little. “I’m sure you don’t want to spend the night talking about work, but Miss Luthor told me great things about you and your current work. And I was recently informed of your great contribution on the Salvador Bridge case.”

 

“Oh, well…” she giggled, sitting down now facing J’onn on the other side of the bench and sitting between Kara, in the corner of the bench, and Eliza on the edge. “Geographic Profiling is just one of my expertise, you know… I’m just- doing my job like any other person involved in this case.”

 

“Alex told me you found a geographic pattern just by memory of the bus lines and street names surrounding the area.” Eliza reminded in fascination, looking at J’onn as well as to praise the humble Detective.

 

“She’s super smart.” Kara adds her mouth full of Nachos, offering one to Maggie. “No cheese on this one. Eat. You’re making me feel like a never-ending black hole.”

 

“Thanks Blondie.” Maggie said, eating the chip bit by bit.

 

“Make sure not to choke on such a big amount of food…” Winn comments, his mouth also full.

 

Maggie grimaces and throws a pecan nut to him, hitting his forehead and making James laugh and praise her shooting skills while Lena was reassuring Winn that his forehead wouldn’t stay so red for long.

 

“I only hear great things about you from your Captain.” J’onn said, while seeing Maggie was feeling a little too praised now but just learned to accepting it humbly. “I know you technically work for me and we don’t really get to see each other, but I do keep an eye on your work. Your skills are exceptional. It is something to be proud of.”

 

“Thank you, Sir…” Maggie said proud but shy. “I mean- thank you, J’onn.”

 

“You’re so cute when you’re shy.” Winn said with an adorable face settled between his hands.

 

“Come at the gym with me and James, we’ll see if I’m cute.” She challenged while James was laughing it off loud and warm.

 

“Please don’t build her mad.” James almost begged through the laughs. “We settled for training day tomorrow, I don’t want to be thrown out of a window.”

 

“I could throw you out of a window even without being mad.” Maggie played back.

 

Because James was pairing with Maggie in some combat trainings when they could match their schedules, and Maggie used that time to really get all of that stress out, sometimes not realizing she was challenging James’ resistance.

The two first met when Kara and Maggie moved-in together and invited their friends over to celebrate, and they just got along the first time they saw each other again at the gym.

James grew up in a pretty conflicted neighborhood in Metropolis, and he would put himself at risk to protect a friend or some younger kid, ending-up in fights a few times as a teenager, so he took boxing and karate classes at a young age. And Maggie had to learn it all on her own after she was outed by her ex-best friend and got into fights, but never started one, just defending herself from stupid bullies that her uncle would then calm the nerves of. And then she engaged in the military, and got her ass kicked several times by her superiors trying to teach her the disciple she needed to stay in control of her emotions while fighting.

With James by her side, Maggie started combat sport again, feeling comfortable around his encouragements. James would use his own skills learned in Karate and Boxing, and Maggie already had a good experience from her time in the military as well as her constant Law Enforcement training.

 

 

“Did you know Lucy used to train with James before leaving for the Heartlines Tour?” Kara asked Maggie.

 

“It was that or training with Vasquez.” James smiled smugly. “Meaning… not really training.”

 

“She was still sweating in the end.” Maggie still said as a fact.

 

Winn laughed out loud with James while Kara was shocking on her Soho Tonic and Lena just snorted a hidden amusement. Eliza and J’onn weren’t really listening at this point, talking together about their own subject of interest.

While the friends were having some more fun joking around and eating Nachos & Cheese or throwing pecan nuts around, Maggie looked up to admire Alex on the stage : she was owning the place, as always. Swaying her hips, moving her neck, closing her eyes, making her voice dance with it all. And the girls were just as admirable : Sam and Lucy looked like magicians with those guitars, like it was a part of them, hands and fingers playing and sliding so smoothly and elegantly, like snake charmers making the people in this room dance uncontrollably. Susan in the back was the one settling the rhythm, arms strong and regular, in between beats making drum sticks tricks and going back to it, she was the timekeeper, as well as the embellisher making the song come to life, accentuating the rhythms played by the two Charmers and the vocal prowess of the beautiful Nightingale.

 

Eliza had been looking quietly at Maggie. Observing her features softly being charmed and hypnotized, eyes sparkled by the lights surrounding the stage, lips drawn in a smile by Alex’s graceful performance. She could easily bet that Maggie’s heart was beating with the rhythm of the song.

She leans in Maggie’s side just a little bit, so Kara and the rest of the group wouldn’t stop their conversation to listen to theirs.

 

“What do you think, Maggie? Liking the girls?”

 

A few weeks before now, Maggie would have felt exposed and scanned, probably would have babbled some words through a dry throat and looked away to find a new non-judgable thing to focus on and stay quiet about while the world was living freely around her. And when it came to Eliza, since Maggie could never talk freely with her own mother as a kid, she struggled with seeing the genuine interest of the Danvers mom, who was just being nice and good.

But today, Maggie was feeling great about herself, and loved to be part of this tiny life shared with great people. And she was happy to feel so at ease around Eliza while starting something gentle with her oldest daughter. Because Eliza only wanted Alex to be happy, and Maggie hoped she was making her feel that way.

 

“It’s beautiful, what they can do…” Maggie answered, still looking at the performance. “The girls are able to influence moods and energies for everyone to be joined in a harmonized atmosphere. And when Alex sings, it’s like she takes people’s breath away… just as a promise to give it back in a common praise.”

 

Eliza can only smile gently, happy to feel her girls and especially Alex so respected and admired by a sweet person like Maggie.

 

“Okay lets go now!” Winn shouts when a new song begins, a little funky, groovy. “That’s my favorite!”

 

Because Winn was on the bench against the wall, he jumped off the table and turns back around to offer a hand to Eliza, who was both shocked and amused.

 

“Come on Doctor Danvers! Let’s go dance!” he says again completely unable to stop himself.

 

“He’s right! Let’s go!” Lena approves, lifting her cocktail and finishing the rest of it in one go, making Kara’s eyes pop out in surprise. “Come on ladies, let’s have some fun. Hop, hop!” She said again, poking Kara’s side to make her move out of the bench.

 

Now Kara had to poke Maggie for her to move first, so everyone was out of the bench together. James finished his beer with J’onn, who first said he wasn’t much of a dancer.

 

“Like hell you’re not!” M’gann said scandalized and pulling him out. “I don’t want to spend my break sitting on a chair, come on now!”

 

Maggie, Kara, James and Winn were completely shocked and tried not to laugh, but seeing the Director of the Department of Defense being drag on the dancefloor by his tiny wife was way to funny.

Kara grabs Maggie and Lena’s hands to drag, and they all join the middle of the crowd in a circle that seemed to be here just for them. Winn is dancing funny with Eliza, making her laugh and enjoy, making her feel all young and crazy again. Kara, Lena and Maggie are shouting the song with Alex and the girls, forcing on their own vocal chords. Alex was almost laughing on stage but accepted the challenge and sang louder with more energy, and the girls followed, Lucy giving more groove with the low notes of her base guitar, Sam getting more funky with her electric guitar, and Susan hitting the cymbals and toms furtive and hard to mark the rhythm. So the whole crowd felt the excitement and was even more stimulated into a crazy and fun mood.

Lena Maggie and Kara were swaying together, holding hands and making each other spin around or move along their hips, having fun and not thinking about tomorrow at all.

Tonight was about singing a praise to Life. And what Maggie wanted to praise, was that she’d never felt more alive than right now. Under this atmosphere created by the Heartlines girls and the people in her life.

Damn, does she love her life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to write so much I can’t even archive the whole chapter lol  
> I know you tell me you like when the chapters are long, but I'm pushing the limits, sorry not sorry really.  
> And a Chapter 8? Of course, yes, why stop here?
> 
> Tell me what you thought about this chapter, I wanna know, and I always answer! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me, I really love writing this story. So, thank you for telling how you feel about it and just for staying around through the updates!


	8. Put My Heart Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General T/W of the chapter : A great part of the chapter takes place in Dr. Olivia Sanchez’s Office, Maggie’s therapist, and in a park. Maggie will talk about a lot of things, including her relationship with Alex, the blockage when it comes to sexual intimacy, and the link between her current blockage and Melinda. In the Park, Maggie opens up to Alex about her past.
> 
>  
> 
> There are 3 T/W marked scenes. All the T/W scenes are Flashbacks. There are 4 flashbacks, all in italic :  
> \- 1: Happens when Melinda already had a great control of Maggie over months of manipulating her, where there are only mentions of physical abuse but no scene of it. (T/W)  
> \- 2: First time Maggie and Melinda met. (No T/W)  
> \- 3: First time Maggie got hurt physically because of Melinda. (T/W)*  
> \- 4: Following number 3, the morning after she first got hurt, when Melinda started to confuse Maggie's emotions, mixing remaining hurt with new pleasure. (T/W)
> 
> *I'm not describing a whole domestic abuse scene of Maggie getting hit. That's a hard NO. But I do feel the need to mention the first time Maggie got hurt physically because of Melinda : Melinda didn't punch her or slap her, it's the movement she made that ended up with Maggie getting physically hurt and bruised.
> 
>  
> 
> Every specific T/W scene is in-between two stripes of ‘TW – TW – TW – TW’ with a bold text in it.  
> \- The first stripe is to say when the scene starts. With what the scene will be about, and what the T/W point really is, so you can judge if you want to read or not.  
> \- The second stripe is at the end of the scene to tell you where it stops. In this stripe there is a short recap of the scene so you can understand the whole idea but without any details at all. That way everyone understands everything.
> 
>  
> 
> After the 4 flashbacks are passed, you'll get to read Maggie's texts in her notebook. They are written in italic in a blockquote. It's poetry, but if you don't want to read it's okay, but I didn't mention any T/W signs. I'm just telling you how to spot them.  
> And after this, it's Sanvers funny FLUFF time! And maybe a little make-out scene too...?  
> There, just to tell you the whole Chapter isn't all dark and sad and triggering. There is fluff and shiny and cute too.  
> I hope you enjoy it !

 

 

 

** FRIDAY, 25th OF MAY 2018 - A MONTH LATER. **

** DOCTOR OLIVIA SANCHEZ’S OFFICE: **

 

 

Maggie had been sitting here for about 45 minutes now, talking about how her life had been going for the past month. It’s true the last time she came for a session with Dr. Sanchez was more than a month again. Actually it was on the 10th of April, so just three days before meeting Zoe for the first time. And two days before meeting Alex…

She spent 15 minutes talking about Zoe and the relationship she had with this case, and Dr. Sanchez was quietly encouraging her, understanding Maggie’s different stages through it.

And then Maggie spent the next 30 minutes talking about Alex. Well, about herself and Alex. Everything and everyone around it. And Dr. Sanchez once again mostly stayed quiet so Maggie could explain everything she wanted to tell her.

 

Alex and Maggie spent more and more time together, had gone on dates for lunch and dinner. And they also stayed at each other’s apartment sometimes. Even slept over when it was too late. So they also started to pack clothes for the next day when they knew they could stay for the night.

Maggie got a glimpse of what it was like to live with Lucy and Susan. Most of it consisted in not being too prude when it came to sexual intercourse noises while she and Alex were watching their own gay rom-com in the living room. They even ended up using a laptop and headphones at some point… Kara usually went to Winn’s or Lena’s when she knew Alex would stay with Maggie. But she stayed sometimes when the two ‘on a date’ ladies wanted her to tag along with the Musicals or Shows.

Friends Nights were also a lot of fun, when everyone was in the apartment and it smelled like pizza, booze and everyone’s perfume, when the laughs joined the music, when the atmosphere felt like human warmth. Lena would bring unnecessarily expensive wine or champagne, while James came with two packs of beers and Lucy with Tequila. They’d play games together : Lena was the best at Monopoly. Winn knew the Rainbow Road like his own body on Mario Kart. Alex and Kara killed it at Pictionary for some reason while they were awful drawers. Susan’s great skill was to block everybody in Labyrinth. Lucy was the most dangerous player for Trivia games. Sam was exceptionally good at Cluedo, meaning Maggie finally found a great opponent. Maggie would beat everyone at any Card game obviously. And when Maggie and Sam were paired for Risk, they conquered the entire board, even against Lucy and Lena.

 

But Maggie and Alex also went on with their own evolution.

Alex got called by the manager of Heartlines, saying a journalist wanted to interview the band on live Radio TV. They were interviewed by one of CatCo’s sideline media branch called Grant FM located in National City and gave a live representation, which granted them a wave of new followers on social medias as well as on their Spotify, iTunes and Apple Music stores. They were invited at the Casino for the Mayor’s daughter’s birthday party as well, once again triggering a lot more attention in the City. They were playing almost every night in different places and at the Green Martian Pub without publicity on week-ends for a more private setting. When Maggie felt too tired to go see the band, Alex would join her at the apartment after the shows.

 

Maggie and Lucy kept working on Zoe’s case together and Lucy was able to obtain a first hearing that went well. Actually very well, since Lucy was able to convince the Judge to put Oscar under custody until the Judgement that would take place in two weeks. So for now Zoe could just live freely.

Chris and Maggie were able to find the identity of the Salvador Bridge victim : Jonny Ferguson. The family was called in to help. From the surveillance cameras they found the suspected white van that belonged to the presumed killer. It turned out this person was Jonny’s cousin, Frederic Ferguson. After several warrant, the proofs got more and more evident that Jonny murdered his cousin due to money issues and jealousy. He went to trial just three days ago and had too much evidence against him, so Maggie wasn’t worried for the judgement.

Kara subtly decided to let Maggie know she really wanted an animal in their apartment, and Maggie quietly started to look into some small independent animals, rather than dogs and cats. She looked into Birds, Hamster and even Fishes, because apparently Kara didn’t consider Bonsai Trees as friends.

Lena and Winn were on a new project while most engineers were working on improving and updating the newly marketed microchip Sam was able to promote greatly. They wanted to develop a new kind of security detector that could be used in facilities like airports, train stations or business facilities.

 

 

“It looks like your life is full of good events.” Dr. Olivia Sanchez smiled to Maggie after she finished updating her.

 

“Yeah. It’s good. I like it.” Maggie simply answered with a soft blush.

 

“And you and Alex seem to really get along. That’s very new to hear.”

 

“We do… I guess.” Maggie said before gradually growing a questioning expression.

 

“Would you like to talk about something in particular?” Olivia asked her when she saw her little hesitation but always giving her the option to decline certain subjects. “Since, you know, it’s a new step in your whole reconstruction, and you’ve never accepted dating anyone since our first session.”

 

“I hum… I don’t know. It’s- I don’t think it’s a big deal?”

 

“That’s a rather flexible judgement. But if it makes you rethink the dynamic of your current relationship with Alex, maybe it could use a bit of development within these walls?”

 

Maggie didn’t really know how to start a conversation like this. It was very private. Everything was personal, obviously, but this talk seemed delicate. Although Dr. Sanchez was kind of right about it.

 

“I hum…” Maggie straightened her posture in a light discomfort feeling. “We- We’re not… hum-” she clears her throat pretty hard. “We haven’t… you know… yet.” She mumbled cryptically just to not say the specific words, but seeing Dr. Sanchez’s insisting eyes she understood she had to make an adult effort here. “You know. We’ve not… Been… Intimate.”

 

“You know there are different kinds of intimacy.” Olivia smiled, quietly amused by how Maggie, a rather direct person, could turn red and embarrassed so fast sometimes. “And if I remember well, you both like to be close and show your affection to each other.”

 

“Yeah. Hum. I mean, the other- the other one. The most… like the one above that one.”

 

“Sexual intimacy.”

 

Maggie laughed nervously when she heard it. And even she was embarrassed about her own embarrassment.

 

“It’s okay to be a little intimidated.” Olivia still smiled to her, also giggling along with Maggie.

 

“I know, I know. It’s just… weird.” Maggie smiled.

 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you really don’t want to.”

 

“I know that too. But it’s just…” and Maggie had to jump right in, otherwise she’d never be able to go further. She sits crossed-legs on the couch and gets ready to finally drop her mind out. “I want her. Like… really. I do. I- I desire her. She’s gorgeous! And she makes me feel so good with myself…!”

 

“Uh-hum.”

 

“But there’s just… a blockage. From me.”

 

“How does she react?” Dr. Sanchez asks then. “Did you tell her about your blockage? Or do you simply smooth the moment away?”

 

“Smooth it away. I didn’t tell her about… anything.” Maggie quickly answers. “And she… she doesn’t ask any question. Again Alex is- she’s really respectful. She understands without questions.”

 

“Okay. It’s perfectly fine for you to take your time, rather than to risk rushing into something you might not be ready for.”

 

“It’s just- I don’t know what I can tell her.”

 

“Whatever you need to say in order to free yourself from this blockage.”

 

“But what is blocking me?” Maggie asked the Doctor, desperately and yet very scholar, her arms coming to rest on her tights to bend over.

 

“Well that is… for you to know.” Olivia tried to explain, because she couldn’t exactly know. “And I feel like you already know. But you can’t exactly put boundaries around those triggers.”

 

Maggie thought for a second, feeling old chills run around her body, patiently waiting for a reason to trap her in a new cage of memories. Making an effort here was a great decision. She needed the Dr. Sanchez to start the conversation. She needed her to use those perfectly measured alignment of words that could slalom between the lines of traumas waiting to be triggered.

 

.

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

**Flashback  1 : Maggie and Melinda, sometime in their relationship.**

**No scene of physical abuse in action. But a short descriptive text mentioning physical abuse, without details.**

**See the next stripe for a short recap.**

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

.

 

 

**_ NEW YORK, JULY 2017 : _ **

 

_Maggie was finally sitting down. She had been able to come home early today. She was happy about it because it meant she had time to prepare a nice environment for Melinda to come home to. She had time to fill the fridge and clean the entire place, changed the sheets of their bed and cleaned the air too by leaving the windows opened for almost two hours. But she waited for the sun to start coming down so the hot weather of Summer wouldn’t make the apartment too hot._

_She felt very proud of herself today. Even if she was tired. Generally, tired meant she did a good job._

_“I’m home!”_

_Maggie jumped out of her sleepiness. Her neck hurting a little because she fell asleep on the table. But hearing Melinda coming home tonight was worth being awoken._

_“Well, what do we have here?” Melinda grins, looking all around her, while Maggie was staring at her with so much attention, waiting for her every reaction._

_“Welcome home…!” Maggie smiled timidly, feeling a warmth tightening around her heart when she saw Melinda’s soft grin of satisfaction._

_“When did you came back from your workplace today?”_

_“At 6 pm. Came home by 6:30 after I went shopping.” Maggie answered, still waiting for Melinda to cross the room and reach her. “I… I prepared dinner. Caesar Salad. I found out to make Soy Braised Onions too.” She tells her proudly, since it was something Melinda would order every time they would go out on a date in an Asian Restaurant. “It’s not that complicated. I just needed sweet soy sauce, Korean style corn syrup, olive oil and sesame seeds… And I also cooked grilled salmon for you to top your salad. I haven’t seen you eat much fish lately, I thought you might need it.” She keeps enumerating as she follows every move Melinda makes while she walks in the apartment. “ And I also prepared your suit for tomorrow’s meeting. It’s in the protection cover in the closet. Your heels have been taken cared of too.”_

_“You spent your afternoon caring for the house?” the tall redhead asked while walking toward Maggie but slowly, without any rush in her steps, still observing the work of her partner._

_“Yes. And for you. And us.”_

_“So much that you ended up falling asleep on the table?” she grins again._

_Maggie didn’t answer, because Melinda had reached her, and she was all surrounded by Melinda now, her perfume and her energy. Everything. And then she feels Melinda’s fingers ghosting the back of her neck, stroking gently but strongly, almost massaging Maggie’s neck muscles._

_“You must have a pretty hard day. Even after chasing dumb criminals who keep failing escaping your talent… and filling your reports to your dumb Captain who will never deserve having your skills to his disposal…” she tells Maggie as she feels the woman shiver under her touch. “You still found time to put the rest of your energy to good use…?”_

_And Maggie lost herself in this touch. She’d been craving it for almost a week. They had a fight just five days ago, and Melinda had been really mad at her. So much that she even didn’t came home yesterday. Maggie thought maybe Melinda needed some time for herself. After all, she’s been the one taking news from Maggie, making sure she had something to eat, reminding her to drink water, telling her to stop working so late at night, asking her when she’d come home… Maggie had been the one lacking concern and interest of their relationship. Melinda had to tell her all that for her to realize it. Melinda had been so hurt by her negligence that Maggie still had the proof of her hurt marked on her body._

_Maggie hated hurting Melinda more than when Melinda was hurting her. She felt like she hurt her so much emotionally that at some point the hurt was too big to be contained, and it had to break a boundary to express itself physically._

_But tonight Melinda was home. And she was close to her. Holding her. So Maggie felt like maybe Melinda forgave her._

_“Thank you, my Love.” Melinda whispered low in her ear._

_And Maggie felt this jolt of praise warming her heart tight again. She was still Melinda’s Love._

_Humming and leaning in the touch, Maggie was silently asking for more. She just needed it as much as she needed to breathe. And she turned her head just enough to kiss Melinda’s right arm softly._

_“Hmm… I’ve missed you.” Melinda kept saying, her left hand coming to rest on the side of Maggie’s blushing cheek, bellow her jaw to raise Maggie’s head to look into her eyes. “You know I don’t like it when we fight.” She reminded her while letting her thumb wonder she side of Maggie’s right eye, still sparkled in red dots after the fight they had. “I hate to see your beauty damaged like this.” She whispers almost sounding both angry and slightly sorry when she sees Maggie’s brow twitch in discomfort bellow her delicate touch. “I hate that I did this to you. You know that, right?”_

_And seeing Melinda’s grandeur from here was like facing an ethereal creature. Her eyes were deep and piercing through her like a warm sword into her soul._

_“I know…” Maggie whispers, feeling the tears fill her eyes slowly._

_“You were so caught up in your job lately… it made me forget how caring you could be.” Melinda told her, smoothing her hair away now. “You’re so good to me.” and she feels Maggie melt in a soft moan of appreciation when her nails scratch her scalp. “I’m so proud of who you are today.”_

_Another exhale full of intense emotion, and Maggie’s mind was captured away, just like her next breath was captured by Melinda’s strong lips, burning her worries away. And then everything was fog and timeless._

_“No tears tonight.” Melinda told her as she guides her away from the living room, kissing away the tear that was slowly falling down Maggie’s cheek and licking her own lips after this with a grin._

_Maggie’s mind had to change the meaning of this grin for her own good at this moment. It made her ignore the sadistic perverted act and turned it into a flirty smile. This way, Maggie’s emotional state would stay stable, and Melinda wouldn’t hurt her again. Maggie’s mind was strong and protective, even under Melinda’s control._

_“Tell me what you want.” Melinda asked Maggie while walking her backward, strongly holding her lower back. The lower back that had a fading bruise on the right._

_“You.” Maggie didn’t hesitate to answer, shyly but surely, letting herself be guided by Melinda. “I want you.”_

_“Then you’ll have me.” She said to her when Maggie’s knees hit the mattress and she fell back, submissive to Melinda’s strong decisive acts. “You’ll have me having you.” She specifies as she gets on top of Maggie with this same predatory and slow movement that had Maggie shiver both in intimidation and desire._

_Maggie wanted nothing more than to be Melinda’s favorite thing in the world. She wanted Melinda to care about her more than anything else that existed. She wanted her praise to flush away the blame, and for her new kind of passion to replace the remaining hurt on her body._

_And Melinda did this for her. She bit hard the still tender flesh. She gripped strong the sore muscles. She held tight the delicately sensitive skin._

 

.

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

**End of the Flashback : Maggie and Melinda, sometime in their relationship.**

**Recap : They had a fight a few days ago : Melinda blamed Maggie for not caring enough about her and hurt her physically. That night Maggie leaves work early to care for the apartment, cook dinner and prepare Melinda’s suit for the next day. When Melinda comes home, she uses Maggie’s obvious desperate need of her forgiveness and attention to manipulate her : when they have make-up sex, she turns Maggie’s physical hurt into pleasure points.**

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

.

 

 

** PRESENT TIME, FRIDAY, 25th OF MAY 2018. **

** DOCTOR OLIVIA SANCHEZ’S OFFICE: **

 

 

“Maggie?”

 

“Sorry.” Maggie said as she came back from her memories, washing them away with the bits of reality she could catch. “We were talking about… hum… Melinda’s physical manipulation over time…?” she tried to elaborate while struggling to flush away the thoughts.

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Olivia smiled after being reassured that Maggie was back with her here. “Those intimate memories are hard to go through. I don’t expect you to be detached from them.”

 

“That’s… kind of the problem, isn’t it?” Maggie smiled sadly. “That I can’t always detach Alex’s touch from Melinda’s…?”

 

“It’s not about detaching them. It’s about separating them completely until they absolutely don’t match at all. Because you know Alex is not Melinda.”

 

“Of course, she’s completely different.” Maggie affirmed.

 

“But your trauma is associating certain new feelings to old ones. Old ones that were corrupted from bad means to good ones.” Dr. Sanchez wanted to elaborate the work they already went through into a new talk linked to Alex and Maggie’s relationship. “When Melinda was telling you that she loved who you became, she didn’t mean that she loved who you were. She loved who she made you become. She loved the new person she created, and molded you into.” Olivia was explaining more deeply, seeing Maggie nod softly and shyly, a little embarrassed. “Sexual intimacy with her became your only source of attention from her. Because you know that sex should be an intimate and vulnerable connection of love and care.”

 

“I mean… some people like the pleasure that comes with the hurt.” Maggie tried to word out without being too rough or specific in her words.

 

“But that’s not what she was doing, was it?” Dr. Sanchez was telling her softly. “She was not triggering new pain for your pleasure. She was using old painful wounds, the ones she caused when she meant to hurt you, and she then turned them into pleasure later, to manipulate your comprehension of your feelings. It was to own this pain that was yours, but this pain that she caused.”

 

Maggie had bowed her head in great intimidation, feeling the words get in her head and slaloming carefully in between the webs of her traumas. But one this didn’t make it without causing a warning. As the Dr. Sanchez was talking her through it, she felt a jolt of spiking pain running through her belly. It was the old perverted desire that her brain had been taught to enjoy, but the one she had been learning to reject again. She brought her fisted hands against her stomach, feeling the acid taste of rejection teasing its way up her throat.

 

“When manipulating your pain, she was owning the feelings you got from them.” Olivia kept telling her with a softer voice, hoping Maggie could make it through this talk. “She was triggering them again, and she relived the moment, over and over. It had nothing to do with love and care. It was about owning you and controlling everything you could be, and everything she could be to you… Do you understand that, Maggie?”

 

Maggie cleared her throat through the nod.

 

“Maggie, look at me please?” she asked very gently, bending over her own seat and sitting on the edge as to reach the quiet woman before her.

 

And then Maggie did lift her head, but her eyes were filled with denied tears she didn’t allow herself to let out. Because she felt like they would win. She was hardly breathing. She wasn’t going through a panic, but slowing and minimizing her breathing was a way for her to control the feelings she had in her threatening to flow down.

Olivia saw that Maggie was asking her to hold her hands, so she did. She took Maggie’s hands in hers, and Maggie breathes out a great amount of air, with three big warm tears falling down her cheeks as she shakes her head to move her hair away to focus on Olivia.

 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Olivia tells her, offering her hand and feeling Maggie’s finger struggle to stay still and seeing the tears following one another as Maggie’s pain flows away. “Everybody needs to feel loved.” and Maggie’s breaths turn into unwanted sobs. “And sometimes we need it so much that our mind starts creating any reason in order to feed this need.”

 

“But sh-she’s still h-here…!” Maggie damned herself through hard sobs.

 

“No, she’s not. She’s not here anymore. You sent her away.” Dr. Sanchez reminded her.

 

“Then why can’t I feel any different?!” she helplessly asked Olivia. “Why do I still feel her?! Why does she still have this grip on everything I do?!”

 

“Because she hurt you.” Dr. Sanchez told her a little stronger with her words, because Maggie wouldn’t be able to listen to her in this sudden wave of emotions, because she needed to attack her overwhelming deny, not Maggie’s sadness. “She hurt you, and she buried those triggers deep because she knew you were too strong. So she took her time, and she did everything so slowly that you couldn’t even see it happening.” She said as she softens her voice, seeing Maggie was starting to calm herself to listen better. “She made you crave the natural need of love and attention that living being on this planet needs in order to be healthy. You know it, you’re smart, you’ve done your research on the subject. Humans are not meant for lonely life. We are meant to live in communities. We need each other’s loving exchanges. We need to feel this positive connection. And when this connection is lost, when we don’t feel this needed positive loving exchange, we start to crave it for survival. And when we crave something, we start feeding from anything that could fill this craving. The tiniest loving attention feels like the biggest blessing you’ve ever felt in ages. So you rely on this source, even if it’s only one. Because it makes you feel special when you get its attention.” Olivia took a few seconds to see how Maggie’s emotional state evolved. It seemed to be better now. “I need you to remember this. It wasn’t about you being smart enough, far from that, you are extremely intelligent… It was just about going to the core of who you are. A human being. With basic survival needs.”

 

“So she never cared… right?” Maggie found herself surprised to be sad about, because she still cared about how Melinda saw her, even after all these months. “About me.”

 

“Some people crave attention so much that they become selfish and corrupted.” Dr. Sanchez tells her in a gently sad tone, still stoking Maggie’s hand. “The only love they care about is the one they get from others. Selfishness makes them keep their own love, because they are afraid to lose the control they know they perverted for their own needs. It’s scary to think someone could be just as evil to them as they are with others. In the end, what they truly fear is the mirror they could face.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

**_ NEW YORK, NOVEMBER 2015 : _ **

_If there was one thing Maggie hated more than people being late, it was being late herself. Because then, she couldn’t blame others when they were late. And it’s not like she missed her alarm this morning. She woke up ten (10) minutes before it rang. No. It’s was her stupid neighbors who decided to block her apartment door at 7 a.m. with their furniture outside in the hallway to prepare everything for the removal van that was supposed to be here at 9 a.m. So of course, Maggie knocked her door like she was in Shinning, and screamed until the neighbors finally realized some people lived in the apartment building._

_“So yeah, my morning is shit and I forgot to grab my gloves before leaving, so now I’m cold, late, probably infected, and now I have coffee all over my jeans.” She ranted through angry stressed breath while whipping away the hot coffee that the woman in front of her had spilled out of her cup._

_“You’re probably gonna get a burned bruise too.” The redhead said to her after she listened to Maggie’s rant._

_“Seriously…?”_

_“I’m sorry.” She giggled but couldn’t contain her laugh really. “I just didn’t expect to spill my pumpkin spice mocha on a grumpy cop the universe decided to play with this morning.”_

_Maggie couldn’t keep the little laugh in her throat. Actually the woman in front of her hadn’t planned on spilling her coffee on her. It’s Maggie who tripped over the coffee shop’s slightly elevated entry, resulting in her literally bumping her whole body on this stranger._

_“I can’t believe you don’t have any coffee on you.” Maggie said almost pouting now. “What number did you got when you played the universe’ lotter today?”_

_“I think it’s your last bit of luck that got transferred when you fell on me.” The woman smiled before looking at her watch. “Oh God! Well now I’m also getting late.” She said to Maggie. “Should I-”_

_“No it’s okay, I got it, don’t worry.” Maggie interrupted to reassure her._

_“Well hum. I hope your day gets better.” she told her before starting to leave._

_Maggie thought for a second. Because she saw that hesitating look added with that smile. She saw the look in this woman’s beautiful eyes._

_“Well maybe…!” Maggie starts to say louder, waiting for the woman to turn around before leaving the shop. “Maybe you could… tell me your name? You know, just for my universe to know who to look for when I ask my luck back.”_

_And the woman laughed tenderly but elegantly, looking at Maggie with great ease and curious adoration._

_“Melinda.” She answered._

_“Melinda…” Maggie said low enough to herself. “I’m Maggie-”_

_“Maggie Sawyer. Yeah, I know.” Melinda grins at her._

_“You do?”_

_“Looks like your luck focuses on your successful reputation. The Dimpled Luthor Guardian.” She reminded Maggie, who started to involuntarily smile her dimples out as the remembered some Twitter stuff about that nickname that Lena had shown her. “Yeah, I knew I recognized you the second you first smiled to me.” Melinda just said and looked at Maggie with some unsaid future plans. “Looks like your luck really touched me...”_

_“What do you mean?” Maggie asked, already joining the game with amusement._

_“Well… You do owe me a cup of coffee.” Melinda answered with a smile._

_And Maggie started to laugh as she understood what she meant : they were going to meet again._

_“Tomorrow morning, 7:30?” Maggie dared to ask with flushed cheeks._

_Melinda smiled again, shyly but also very mysteriously confident. Ad when her eyes met Maggie’s again, the connection was instantaneous. They both knew this would lead to more than just a coffee._

_“I’ll see you tomorrow, Detective Maggie Sawyer.” Melinda accepted gently, her voice coming so soft against her lips that Maggie felt her name and title drawn in a magical spell._

_And when the door of the shop closed, and the air of the cold November morning was locked out, Maggie felt her body warmed up by so many unexplainable sensations that she forgot to answer to this beautiful woman._

_“Tomorrow, Melinda.”_

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

** PRESENT TIME, FRIDAY, 25th OF MAY 2018. **

** DOCTOR OLIVIA SANCHEZ’S OFFICE: **

 

 

“I know you are very motivated today, but I don’t want you to push it. We can always see each other some other day.”

 

“I want to keep going.” Maggie ensured again.

 

Olivia saw the determined look in her eyes. She couldn’t really

 

“Fine… But if you feel uncomfortable again, do not hesitate to stop, okay?”

 

“I know…” Maggie nods softly.

 

“Alright. Then let us move to something more recent. I know we usually talk about your time in New York, but you only brushed Melinda’s arrival in National City on the side.” She tried to explain to Maggie, who started to move her shoulders out of discomfort. “Now, I know you are very happy with your life at the moment and you felt very proud for handling this situation and taking a stand for yourself, but I’d like you to tell me more about it.” She asked nicely, discretely clicking her pen to put it on the side, as to tell Maggie that she would only listen to her.

 

Maggie needed a few seconds. Because she didn’t want to talk about the bad things that happened again. She was happy today. Wasn’t that enough? But she straightened her posture to take a good breath in before relaxing in the exhalation for it all.

 

“Fine hum- … What- What do you want to know?”

 

“Everything you didn’t want to mention first, if you can.”

 

“Can you give me a starting point?” Maggie laughed nervously.

 

“Well… How about… Telling me what past feeling and memories she triggered, the first time you saw her again?”

 

Maggie swallowed an acid feeling, trying to force herself in the past, but without losing control over her present thoughts again.

 

“Hum… Fear? I guess?” she said unsure and quietly. “I was kind of… hum. Disturbed. Surprised, in a bad way. I was just shopping for my fist date with Alex. I was with Lucy and Susan, you know that… And when Lucy went to see Susan, Melinda came from behind.”

 

“How did she catch your attention? How did you realize she was here?”

 

“She said something to me.” Maggie answers before wanting to give details. “She said that I was hard to find.”

 

“What happened when you heard her voice? Did you register it right away or did it feel like a daydreaming instant?”

 

“No I was very aware of it. It felt like… More like a bad memory coming alive. And I just-… I jumped right away.” Maggie remembered, squeezing her fingers together and twisting them out of a need to fidget her anxiousness away. “And she just a few steps away. And then-… then you know what she told me.”

 

“I do, I remember. And to be honest, I’m really glad you had caring friends to be here for you in this moment.” Olivia confesses. “And those days off were needed. Not forcing yourself and just taking the time to isolate your thoughts was the best choice. Though I would have liked you to call me, and not learn it from Miss Luthor.”

 

“Yeah… Sorry. I just really wasn’t feeling like talking.” Maggie shyly apologies.

 

“No need to apologize. I was just worried by your silence after that.” She smiled to reassure Maggie. “But then you decided to go out with your friends after Alex’s message. And Melinda found you there. Now, I don’t want you to go through the talk and the confrontation. But I do want you to tell me how she approached you the second time.”

 

“She-…” the need to clear her throat interrupted Maggie harshly. “She did the same thing. She just- she just came from behind me… Except, this time I was with Alex…” she thought about it for a minute again, then looked at Olivia with a questioning look. “Why- Why did she approach me, if Alex was here?”

 

“Well, if you and Alex were already getting closer, I suppose Melinda saw a challenge here. First, another woman with you. That’s a sign of competition for her. And then an opportunity to punish you. Because you are not only running away from her, you are also fighting her hold, and you are moving on, you are choosing someone else.”

 

“Okay. I see that…”

 

“Did something different happen this time?” Olivia asked, having this feeling wondering around Maggie’s energy.

 

“Hum… I don’t think so. I mean she did- she did approach me and was more… I don’t know, daring?” Maggie said while trying to put the right word on it while Olivia was giving her the time to think of the write formulation or explanation. “She didn’t wait for me to turn around, or for Alex to react, she just-… she was already behind me when I felt her… when I heard her voice.” Maggie answered with a discomfort in her voice, feeling the muscles and nerves in her neck and throat get a little tense.

 

“Sounds like the distance was quickly erased between you two.” Olivia thought as an observation, waiting to see that reaction of Maggie, the one that would tell her more that her voice. And after a few seconds, she saw something that she judged quite alerting in the silent nod Maggie made. “Did she hurt you? Physically.”

 

“Hum…” Maggie brought her hand up to her neck, remembering the grip of Melinda’s fingers around her. “I don’t- I don’t know- I don’t think it was like… hurting-?”

 

“Maggie, you’re safe here.” Dr. Sanchez interrupted before losing Maggie. “You can go through memories without fearing to sink alone. You did it multiple times, and we went through this together. You and I. But she’s not here anymore.”

 

Maggie nods harshly through her anxiousness, seeing the great support in Dr. Sanchez’s eyes, and the quiet ‘okay’ she mouthed to her.

 

“She… put her hand around my nap.” Maggie mimed to her shyly. “Like before…?” she told her, almost begging for Olivia to recall the time she talked about this habit Melinda had, so she wouldn’t have to go back in time herself.

 

“You remember what this means, right?” Dr. Sanchez asked her.

 

“Need for control. Domination. Manipulation.” Maggie said through a blank voice.

 

“Elaborate it. You’re making it sound like she was in power.”

 

“She… kind of was.” Maggie honestly thought and believed, no need to deny it now.

 

“Well maybe she had the power over you, but you’re the one who stood up for yourself, against her. So you claimed your power back.” She kept reminding Maggie until she sees an understanding nod. “Now, weaken her gesture. Elaborate the meaning. Claim this power again.”

 

“She felt the need to control me… because she knew I was free from her.” Maggie tried with a trembling voice, hardly managing her own fingers, starting to scratch on her own neck. “She wanted me submissive… because she doesn’t have enough self-esteem.” Her knee starts to shake nervously while she fights the ghosting pressure on her nap. “Hum… Manipulation is… it’s- it’s the only way she feels in control of the situation. Because- hum-” Maggie can feel this pressure had been here since the first time she sank in her memories and old feelings this session, and it had been waiting then patiently on her for this moment.

 

“Breathe, Maggie.” Dr. Sanchez told her in the most gentle way, seeing Maggie was pushing it, just like she feared she would. “Just breathe.”

 

“Hum-” Maggie looks down to focus on her breathing, but when she closes her eyes, she can see flashes of concrete memories. The things she saw and the things she felt. The pressure on her neck spread down her spine and around her shoulders. The pumping pain in her temples, even her heart knocking at her chest. Everything that used to be a ghost was real again. “I’m not- I can’t stop-”

 

And before Maggie could finish mumbling, she sees the world blur around her and fade away in the dark as she sinks in the back of her eyes, and then nothing but the beats of her heart, warm and soft hands around her cold body, and the voice of Olivia telling her she was going to be okay.

 

 

 

“It’s not the first time it happens.” Olivia said somewhere in the vast space around her. “Kara is generally the one coming here, or Lena eventually. But she kept saying your name, so I thought it would be best to call you.”

 

“Well my sister wouldn’t be available anyway, she’s out of town for work. But thank you, for calling me.” Alex answered, nervous and worried, but soft.

 

So soft. She was right here, and Maggie could feel her. But even if her eyes were opened the whole many minutes she spent in darkness and worries fogging her consciousness and precense, she couldn’t see clearly the world she was surrounded by. She couldn’t distinct what she was seeing. It was just passive existence and breathing.

Keep breathing. Keep breathing. Keep breathing.

That was the only thing her mind allowed her to comprehend. She just had to breathe. Every living being breathes to stay alive. And she was alive, so she had to keep breathing.

 

“Is it okay for me to be alone with her, please?” Alex asked gently. “Kara used to have panic attacks when she was younger, I was the one taking care of her. Also I’m a Doctor. Kind of. Bio-Engineering Ph.D... Honestly I’m just trying to convince you with that Doctor thing.” Alex just admitted in the end. “But the first part about Kara was true.”

 

“Well Maggie didn’t show any sign of fainting risks, but I’ll be right behind the door.” Olivia mentioned before leaving the room.

 

And the space was a little emptier now. It was easier to breathe, because the space was lighter. And then this warm energy, warm but light energy, was approaching Maggie. Maggie was cold and heavy, just like the space around her. And Maggie wanted this warm and light energy to wrap her and bring her back to the surface of her reality.

 

“Hey, Maggie.” Alex talked softly. “It’s me. I’m not going to ask anything, I just want you to know I’m here with you. I’m here. I’m waiting for you. And you can take the time you need, but you can’t let yourself sink further in, okay?” she taught her through adoringly.

 

And while Maggie was focusing on this voice to find her way back slowly, just like Alex suggested her, she started to feel warmer, and from the void began to shine a soft reality. But she took her time, and kept breathing.

 

“I’m here, Babe.” Alex whispered softly, seeing Maggie coming back to herself through the shy reactions of those beautiful brown eyes. “I’m here...”

 

The lovely nickname made Maggie’s energy sparkle in her mind, timidly showing her a clearer path to come back to reality.

 

“I’m cold.” Maggie first wanted to mumble, but it came out unintelligible.

 

“Here…” Alex smiled, taking off her own coat to put it around Maggie’s body, wrapping her in this warm and light little space. “Take your time.”

 

Maggie felt very secure in Alex’s familiar warmth and perfume. She held onto the lapels of the coat around her to climb back the hole she fell in just a few moments ago. She focused on her breathing still, trying to calm the spasm and the harsh.

All she could see for now were Alex’s feet somewhere in front of her. The tall and caring woman just took a step back to leave Maggie in her own space. She was sitting in front of her, legs against her chest hugged by her own arms and her face resting on her knees. She was really waiting patiently for Maggie.

So it’s what Maggie did. She took a few more minutes for herself to get used to reality, and to leave the floating old ghosts behind. To feel the ground under her, the fabric of the couch against her back, and the sunlight coming from outside warming up the left side of her body.

 

“How long?” Maggie found the strength to say out loud trough a weak voice.

 

“Hmm?” she questioned before snapping out of her contemplation. “Oh, wait, I- wait, I’ve got some water somewhere in my bag.”

 

“Alex.”

 

“Where is my bag…?” Alex asked herself, looking around the room.”

 

“Alex?” Maggie asked again, a little higher, raising her head to look at Alex.

 

Alex finally saw through Maggie’s eyes, and she stopped her movements just for her. She was back and she needed something from her.

 

“Hug me…?” Maggie asked her so soft and shyly that Alex could have been melting down.

 

Alex could only sigh how much she cared for Maggie. She did melt down on her knees in order to offer her arms to this beautifully strong woman. And Maggie would rather sink into Alex’s arms than anywhere near her mind. Closing her eyes again, she let the perfume of Alex’s skin drown her in safety, where she can breathe and see clear. Alex was so exceptional in every way she could be. There was no other person on the planet who could be the way Alex is. Her flaws and mistakes make her perfectly human. Her existence is one and only, and it is beautiful. And Maggie could never confound her with any other existing being. Alex was too unique for her to be compared to anyone.

Alex had Maggie resting so small against her, she felt like she could break her if she hugged her too much. But she knew deep down Maggie was one of the strongest persons she knew. She was so strong for exploring her traumas, even when she knew they had a hold on her. Because her fear was an instinct, but her courage was a choice. She chose to be courageous and fight her fears. Just for this, Maggie should be proud of herself. It didn’t matter if she panicked or not. What mattered was that she tried and kept trying, even now, even ever.

 

“Thank you.” Maggie muffled in Alex’s neck in a soft voice, like she knew what Alex was thinking.

 

In response, Alex just tightened the hug, wanting to keep her safe from everything bad in the world. Then she freed Maggie, because she was a free spirit, she deserved to face the world in its entirety. All Alex could do and wanted to do, was to be by Maggie’s side for it.

 

“Do you need anything?” Alex asked gently, pushing Maggie’s lock of hair away from her beautiful face, saying hi to every single one of her features waking up before her eyes.

 

“Some water…?” Maggie said almost sleepily, stretching her muscles by tensing them but without extending her limbs. “And Dr. Sanchez?”

 

“On it.” Alex smiled, softly brushing Maggie’s knees before standing up, placing a gentle kiss about Maggie’s forehead.

 

While Alex goes to her bag that she had left on the table near the door, Maggie stands to sit back on the couch, comfortably. She, of course, didn’t really know how she ended up sitting on the floor, because she was in fact sitting on the couch before she sank. But it didn’t really matter right now. She was back, that’s what mattered. So she waits, and Alex opens the door to Dr. Sanchez and brought the water bottle to her.

 

“Are you back completely? Or do you need more time?” Olivia Sanchez asked her, then giving her some biscuits. “Here. Vegan cookies.”

 

“Thank you. Yes. I’m okay.” Maggie answered simply, realizing she could use little words right now.

 

“Do you want to end the session here? I might me better for you to just rest.”

 

“Hmm-m.” Maggie nods softly, feeling Alex’s hand brushing her shoulder and then looking at her. Alex was sitting on the arm of the couch on her left. “Hum. Actually… Can I-” and she stops, because she was back to her present self, and she had to act as such. “I’d like to be cleared from work for the last 3 hours I should be spending at the Station? I feel like I need to take a walk.”

 

And in Maggie’s eyes, Olivia saw a clear message that was destined to her. So she smiled softly, and terminated the session, saying they should plan one for next week to work on the last thing they tried to talk about.

Once out of the Office, Maggie asked Alex if she’d like to join her for this walk.

 

“Don’t you think it would be best I take you back home?” Alex asked back, rather worried. “I can stay with you there if you want, or drop by Lena’s, I know Ruby is back from school.”

 

“No I- I want to… I just… I need to talk to you.” She said feeling rather intimidated by her own feelings. “About… some things.”

 

“Okay…?” Alex said quietly, trying to understand more to it.

 

Maggie wanted to answer something but stopped herself. Instead, she just took the lead and went down the stairs of the building and let herself be guided in her walk through the city. Alex followed her silently, waiting for Maggie to find the best place for her.

 

 

 

 

** ROSEMARY PARK: **

 

 

The idea of a public place felt right to Maggie. She didn’t want to be at her apartment or Alex’s. She didn’t want this talk to affect their private atmospheres. She wanted to be out there in the world, surrounded by it. The weather was nice. It was a dry cold day, with very few clouds and a nice heat of the sun could be felt when you stood beneath its light.

Maggie chose a bench that was up one of the few hilly patches of grass, the one facing the whole park and the great buildings of the financial center in the horizon.

Alex stood next to the bench to look around. It was a nice view. They were exposed but also isolated, because when a bench up the patches was taken, there was no reason for people to come up there. She smiled and sat down next to Maggie, who was taking-in the sight of the park.

 

“When Melinda and I first met, I was having... probably the worst morning of my life.” Maggie started to tell Alex, still looking at the world living around them. “Woke up before my alarm, locked in my apartment by my messy neighbors’ furniture, almost fell in the coffee shop and ended up with a stain for the whole day… worst morning.”

 

Alex had been thinking the whole time they walked silently. She thought at some point that Maggie wanted to talk about this. She also thought the was prepared to hear about it. The truth is that it wasn’t about her being ready to hear. Hearing wasn’t the problem. Actually, she was very okay with Maggie taking this step for herself and their relationship. But Alex was afraid to see the past ghost Maggie’s eyes and voice, and for it to be too strong for her to be of any help. She was afraid to hear Maggie tell her she couldn’t move on, that Alex wasn’t going to change anything about it because the hurt was too deep for her to reach. Yes, Alex was afraid of Maggie losing the war after winning so many battles.

But Alex remained silent. She let Maggie guide her through her past, surrounded by the present they were in.

 

“At least that’s what I thought.” Maggie kept saying with a long breathe-in. “Thinking back, the worst morning was after eleven months of sharing my life with hers. 21st of October 2016. I woke up with a soreness in my lower back. And my… arm” she said as she held her left upper arm in the memory, “was hurting whenever I would make an effort.”

Maggie took a deep breath, feeling Alex’s eyes softly following her features. It was enough support to her, but Maggie couldn’t look into Alex’s eyes right now.

“The day before, we were supposed to have dinner with some friends of hers. Melinda was able to leave work a little early. But I had a last-minute duty at mine, so I never made it to the restaurant. We had this disturbing case with a 17 years old victim. The sister, Melody, she had come about a month ago to help us the best she could. She gave the name of a few men she thought her brother might have had troubles with in the past year. Turned out she was right about one of them…”

Maggie thought back about the case. The 17 years old boy ended up in a gambling circle where she thought he could help his mother bring money home after she lost her job. The boy was killed because he was at the wrong place at the wrong moment, between two gamblers who had some old money deals to fix. It ended up with a shooting and one victim : the kid.

“My last-minute duty was the localization of one of those men in town, prime suspect. I had to be here on the field.” She said still convinced it was the right decision. “And when we caught the man, my first thought was Melody. This woman was so strong. So hard on herself… Their mother was an unemployed drunk mess and the father a ghost. There was only Melody and her little brother Stephen. It was hard to bring food on the table and pay their educations… So when I got back to the station, I called Melody, so she could at least know Stephen’s killer had a name and a face… That’s the first time she cried.”

Alex smiled softly, thinking about how Maggie had seen so many faces and so many people, good and bad, strong and weak, victims and killers, witnesses and relatives… she had a very rich perspective of the human society, and Alex thought maybe that’s why Maggie was so open-minded and educated.

“Anyway, when I came back home I obviously expected Melinda to be upset and disappointed.” Maggie sigh away to go back to the main subject. “That dinner had been planned two weeks in advance, it mattered a lot to her, so I knew I screwed up… But I expected her to be more comprehensive of my side of the story too…”

 

.

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

**Flashback 3 : Maggie and Melinda. The first time Maggie got physically hurt.**

**One scene of physical violence. No blood. No beating. Mostly verbal fight (argument).**

**See the next stripe for a short recap.**

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

.

 

**_ NEW YORK, 20th OF OCTOBER 2016: _ **

_Maggie was quick to get back to the apartment. Damn she felt really bad right now, but she really had to stay to finish that case and wrap it up, for this kid and his family. Anyways, she gets her keys and opens the door, expecting a very quiet atmosphere._

_And that’s what she found : the apartment was clean and tidy, as always. Few lights on, but no sounds from the tv or any music. Only Melinda at the table, making the red wine spin in her glass in slow smooth circles. She had dressed elegantly for tonight’s dinner. She changed her suit from this morning for a green winter dress with a big long turtle neck that went down her shoulders and sleeves in shiny dark-green fake leather. She had her hair down in smooth long curls, but Maggie remembered that this morning she had planned to style it in a high bun because she would be in charge of a very important client of the Agency who wanted to visit a highly praised propriety that he wanted to rant just to host a Christmas party. And her makeup had been reapplied, obviously. So Maggie felt bad even more now seeing Melinda put some more efforts by coming back to the apartment and changing her whole look before going to the restaurant._

_“Hey…” she said very quietly while closing the door being her._

_“Hey yourself…” Melinda answered without looking at her but clearly in an annoyed sigh._

_“I’m sorry.” Maggie told her right away, taking her coat off and hanging it up next to the door._

_“I’m sure you are. Just like… every other night you came home so late.”_

_“I really am.” She ensured then while getting rid of her shoes and walking toward Melinda. “And not just for coming back so late. I know this dinner was planned for weeks, but I really- I had to stay at the station tonight.”_

_Melinda didn’t answer anything. Not a word, not a look. This dimensional silence was her way to tell Maggie she really was upset. Somehow, Maggie thought maybe it was also her way to block all the inappropriate words she might be thinking about right now. Melinda wasn’t the bad-word type, but she was really good at cutting deep with her words._

_Maggie approached her gently, standing next to her, her fingers barely ghosting the table._

_“Mel… Please.”_

_“What do you want me to say?” Melinda finally spoke out with a sharp knife in her throat, but still meaning the question and expecting an answer._

_“I… I don’t know…” Maggie realized. It’s true, she didn’t know what she wanted to hear, but she just wanted Melinda to not ignore her._

_“Well then, why would you need to hear anything from me? Oh! Maybe you’d like to know how our dinner went? Since you weren’t here, not even for dessert.” She started to bitterly note out to Maggie, without looking at her, still focused on the movements of her wine in the glass._

_Maggie sigh silently. She didn’t like it when Melinda insisted on pointing out Maggie’s mistakes or bad deeds. Not that Maggie denied any of them, she knew her good deeds at work turned into bad results in the private life. But Melinda was a rather vengeful person, she never fully forgave anything that hurt her feelings, even the tiniest things. It could be annoying sometimes but it also meant Melinda wasn’t going to forget who screwed her over, she wasn’t naïve, and she was very protective too._

_“George and Luc were very happy to tell us they just moved-in together. They’re going to throw a party to celebrate this next Saturday and invited us. Lola is still having troubles with her cars, but that’s no news so I’ll ask Derek if he can give her a hand in the week… Ollie is done with the campaign of the Mayor, so we will see her more often. Oh, and Theodore finally proposed to Sonia during their vacation in Spain. They wanted to know if we would be there for the wedding shower, but I didn’t give an answer, since I can’t even plan your schedule on a 24 hours range…”_

_“Of course we’re going.” Maggie said as an obvious statement to counter Melinda’s statement._

_“I mean I will, for sure, but for you it’s gonna be a mystery until the last minute.” Melinda cut through Maggie’s confidence, bringing the drink to her mouth to finish it in one go._

_Maggie felt a pinch in her heart because of the judgement, but also a little ring in her head when she saw the now-empty glass of wine in Melinda’s fidgety fingers. She looked at the bottle near-by. It was too clear to be full._

_“Did you- did you finish that bottle on your own?” she asked pointing at the bottle with a settling surprise._

_“Well if I had to wait for you to come back, it’ll still be waiting on the side.” Melinda answered, turning her head to Maggie and meeting her eyes with a passive-aggressive tone and smile, subtly smoked by the alcohol._

_“Okay, I see the vicious circle you’re trying to put between us here.” Maggie quietly said, almost talking to herself. “But I’d rather talk about all this tomorrow when you have a clear head.”_

_Maggie reached for the bottle, but had to do that move again because it was on the other side so she’d have to stretch her arm over it all, bending over. And as Melinda was looking at Maggie’s movement more than she was listening to her talk, she pays attention to a light red patch on the collar of her grey shirt. She frowns as to adjust her eyesight and observe it better, catching Maggie by her left upper arm to keep her in this position, stretched across the table to reach the bottle._

_“It’s empty now, no need to keep it.” Maggie told her without registering what Melinda was really doing, thinking maybe she was just stopping her from taking the bottle away._

_“What is this?” Melinda asked, her voice low and clear._

_And it made Maggie come back to the serious situation, because Melinda sounded very clearheaded now, something had caught her attention. So she just moved her head to try to look at what Melinda was pointing._

_“What?” she asked, because of course she couldn’t see her collar like this._

_“Is that lipstick?” Melinda realized, standing up to get closer, which forced Maggie to balance her body because Melinda was holding her tight and the abruped move she made had Maggie throw the bottle back to flat her hand on the table to balance herself. The bottle ended up crashing on the floor, leaving a small amount of remaining red wine splash on the white tiles with pieces of red glass all around._

_“Melinda, dammit!” she said as she couldn’t stop the bottle from falling. “What? What are you talking about? What lipstick?” she asked quickly as to end the conversation to go take care of the wine._

_“That’s lipstick!”_

_“Wow, okay, you’re starting to hurt me now.” Maggie told her, getting scared and trying to maintain a rather neutral voice as she felt Melinda’s taller figure getting stronger and more imposed into hers._

_“What the hell, Maggie!” Melinda kept shouting, still gripping her arm firmly. So firmly she turned her over and the glass of wine flew over the edge of the table and broke into pieces, joining the bottle._

_“I don’t know! I can’t see what you’re seeing!” Maggie talked back, stepping away hard enough to have Melinda letting go of her. “Jesus…!” she sighs hard as she moves to the other side of the table to find one of the decorative mirrors they had on the wall and have a look. She did have lipstick on her collar, and she had to question herself now, because she didn’t know where that came from._

_“You better explain yourself before I cross that table because I swear Maggie if-”_

_“Okay, you need to calm down now.” Maggie stopped her here turning around as she felt Melinda’s anger grow against her into a threat. “And with the wine too, because you kissed me goodbye this morning.” she reminded Melinda, now angry too that they were even having such a debate now._

_“I wasn’t wearing makeup when you left! Take me for an idiot again!”_

_“Then how do you explain this?!” Maggie shouts back, feeling like this was just a new reason for Melinda to rant at her._

_“Well that explains why you didn’t make it to dinner!” Melinda accused her. “Actually it might even explain why you came back so late these past few weeks!”_

_Maggie had to stop there for a second because she was trying to remember where this might come from then, letting Melinda think she was right._

_“Oh my God…” Melinda quietly sigh, unbelievably shocked. “You did not-”_

_“Wow! Stop thinking like that.” Maggie interrupted right away stepping back into their space. “I would never- I would never! Cheat on you.” She insisted on the words. “Are you crazy?!”_

_“Then explain this!”_

_“That’s Melody’s lipstick! The sister of the 17 years old dead kid!”_

_“Fantastic. Screwing the victim’s sister, that’s really- that’s great.” Melinda smiled bitterly, feeling her blood boiling in her neck as she imagines Maggie with another woman._

_“Dammit Melinda! Are you out of your mind?! I told her that her brother’s killer had been found, I held her while she broke down crying!”_

_“Such a philanthropist you are...” she comments sarcastically low._

_“What was I supposed to do? Pat her shoulder?”_

_“You know what, save it, I’m done here.” Melinda said ready to leave the area, taking her bag she had set on a chair. “If that was your reason to miss tonight’s dinner then I don’t even want to waste my time on your lamentable excuses anymore.”_

_“Hey, hold on there.” Maggie reacted quickly, coming into Melinda’s space from behind and putting her hand on her arm to stop her, not wanting her to just leave like that. “Mel, hey! I’m not-”_

_“Don’t touch me!” Melinda shouts, pushing Maggie away so hard she was only stopped when she hit the kitchen counter hard in her back with a surprised gasp._

_Maggie had to grip the counter when she felt the sudden pain in her lower back pumping and bumping in the muscles. She couldn’t bend her body or straighten it, because the pain would strike through every movement. And trying to register the situation, she couldn’t even talk anymore, Melinda never reacted to hard before, never accused her of such things ever. She never hurt her before._

_But Melinda hadn’t even blinked when she pushed Maggie away and against the hard furniture that hurt her and would definitely hurt the next day and leave a bruise. No, she was too angry for that._

_“I asked you to be here on time, once!” Melinda shouts at her pointing fingers and cutting the air with sharp movement. “Just one night, I asked you for something! And not only did you cancel last-minute, but that’s how you spent your evening and night doing?! Cuddling another poor girl who thank you for what? For doing your job?!” she pauses for a second to look intensely at Maggie, with a fire she wanted her to feel burning her own eye. “I’m sick of you putting your job first all the time, and not giving a damn about me or this relationship. And usually I defend your passion. I always find a way to excuse you for spending more time at the station than with me.” She told her before starting to give actual examples of with a dramatic tone. “Maggie is so passionate about her job…! Maggie has the heart of a hero…! Maggie saves people’s lives…!” she expresses greatly before going back to her honest angry voice. “But with tonight? Tonight was not just about me! It about our friends, people who also make time to welcome you in their lives!”_

_“I-”_

_“I’m not finished!” Melinda interrupted hard, putting Maggie’s attention under submission. “What you did tonight, and how you did it, is so disrespectful, Maggie! First, you mistreat our relationship and I let it slide, hoping one day you might realize it all on your own. You can’t shop, you can’t clean, you can’t do the laundry, hell you don’t even turn on the dishwasher! It’s like you just sleep and leave!” she enumerates as Maggie can only take the blame like knifes into her chest. “But it’s not just me anymore, you’re also mistreating the people I care about! My friends! Your friends who care about you! And you’re so selfish you don’t even notice, because it doesn’t affect your little bubble, so you don’t care what it does around you as long as the great Detective Maggie Sawyer is okay!” she stressed out her name in a dramatic praise._

_And Maggie wanted to talk back, but she couldn’t, because somehow, she felt like Melinda had stolen her voice and her mind, because she felt like Melinda’s words were more important right now than hers. She had to listen to her, she had to hear her._

_“All that matters are your job and the people you will never see again. You know why?” Melinda asked, but didn’t expected an answer from Maggie. “Because you love the praise heroes get! And that, you can blame it on your parents, because the only thing they did with you was throw you out of the house when after blaming the Earth’s misery on you, telling you that you were a sinner, that you’d never be forgiven. That’s why you became one of our everyday hero. That’s why you hold onto people who praise any good thing you do, even if it’s just a normal thing. That way you feel proud, and important, and somehow you feel like you’re gaining forgiveness.”_

_Maggie felt her eyes watering. This cut was deep. This cut was painful because it opened a very old scar of hers. And Melinda somehow made a point, but it still hurts hard._

_“But let me tell you something. That girl you care for to the point you got her lipstick and perfume all over yourself? In two weeks she’ll forget your name too, she won’t give a damn about Detective Sawyer! But you know who didn’t forget about you in two weeks? Who took you back in the house before you disappeared in another misery because you were always worth being forgiven and accepted? Me!”_

_And a tear finally fell, silently, down Maggie’s cheeks. Now all she fell was anger at herself and a sad guilt. So much guilt. That’s when she first felt wrong in her mind. That’s when she wanted Melinda’s knife you cut her deeper, because she wanted the hurt inside of her to be freed._

_“Other people who care? Sonia, and Theodore, and all of our friends who care about who you really are when you put down that gun and badge!” Melinda kept saying. “They care about Maggie! I care, about Maggie Sawyer.” She pointed out strong while grabbing her coat on the hanger next to the door. “But since Detective Sawyer is such a powerful version of you, I guess you should just camp at your station and rot in there, making a life out of passing-by dead bodies and oh-so desperate strangers to save! Go! Be a hero for others! You’re so good at it! But maybe the day you get shot and wake up to an empty cold hospital room, you’ll remember some people would have been there waiting for you if you had treated them like they mattered to your well-being!”_

_And Melinda shut the door hard behind her as she disappears leaving only the heavy silent in the apartment. Maggie never lived something so intense before. The reject of Melinda resulting in the hurt of her body, the screams hurting her ears and the blames hurting her heart, and the silent being so heavy and cold. Everything was so empty but she was still hurting from her own wounds, and she wished Melinda was still here, even after everything she said to her. Everything felt so surreal, she had no idea what to do._

.

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

**End of the Flashback : Maggie and Melinda. The first time Maggie got physically hurt.**

**Recap : They were supposed to have dinner with friends, but Maggie had to stay at the station. When she comes back, Melinda is mad and keeps salting her blame. Maggie sees Melinda drank a whole bottle of wine to herself and decides to end the conversation here. But Melinda sees a patch of lipstick on the collar of Maggie’s shirt. Melinda jumps off and grabs Maggie’s arm to maintain her here to get answers. Melinda thinks Maggie skipped dinner to cheat on her but Maggie is quick to tell her this was from Melody, who cried in her arms when Maggie told her they arrested her brother’s killer. When Melinda wants to leave, Maggie tries to stop her but Melinda pushes her away and Maggie hits the counter, hurting her lower back hard. Melinda doesn’t blink from the hurt she inflicted and keeps blaming Maggie for putting her job before anything else, bringing up the fact her parents rejected her and telling her she chose to be a Detective for the praise of an everyday-life hero. She leaves the apartment after telling Maggie that if she keeps living like this just for Detective Sawyer, then the real Maggie will end up with nobody caring for her at all. And when she leaves, Maggie is alone with her hurt.**

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

.

 

 

** PRESENT TIME, FRIDAY, 25th OF MAY 2018. **

** ROSEMARY PARK: **

 

 

“God I was terrified then…” Maggie said with a laugh marking her own pity. “I didn’t even move for like… I don’t know how many minutes. I just stood there against the counter, like I would fall if let go of it. Which is strange because that’s also what caused me to get hurt.”

 

Alex was completely quiet. She wasn’t moving, she was breathing soundlessly. That was to contain the many words she wanted to cuddle Maggie in. The many words she wanted to throw at Melinda. She knew their relationship was toxic, Maggie had mentioned the abuse and the manipulation. Alex also could see the signs through their everyday life. But hearing the story was something else. It put a whole palpable reality around everything.

 

“In the end I cleaned the tiles, cut myself with the glass several times because I somehow wasn’t thinking about wearing protection or simply use the broom for the big pieces… I spent 20 minutes washing off the wine, frenetically without thinking, even though everything was cleaned off, I just kept scratching the tiles until I got physically tired.” Maggie remembered while her hand was rubbing her thigh, like the ghost of the movement. “It’s like it happened in a dream. I wasn’t fully there. I was locked in my mind… And when I came back to the real moment I- I was crying over the overly cleaned floor.” She said, feeling her nose itching and her throat tighten, changing her voice and threatening to break it.

 

Alex felt like she had to do it, so she reached for Maggie’s hand, covering it into a warm and gentle shield with hers, soothing the memory away, holding Maggie here with her, in the present. When Maggie turned to her in surprised, Alex just smiled softly, letting her eyes communicate the reassurance Maggie needed. And it worked. Because Maggie squeezed her hand back, thanking her before she went back to telling her story.

 

“Melinda didn’t come back this night.” She said as she looked down at Alex’s hand, as to observe it as she stroked it, making sure Alex was here for real. “I went to bed alone, and I stayed awake as long as I could waiting for her. But then I fell asleep out of being too tired.”

 

Alex kept looking at Maggie, all of her attention was only for her, she didn’t see the little boy coming up the hill to get the red football his father threw farther than planned. No, there was only Maggie here.

 

“When I woke up in the morning I was also alone.” Maggie said, looking at the little boy going down to join his father. “I didn’t want to move. I thought maybe if I stayed still and didn’t make any noise, Melinda would come back sooner… Somehow this made sense. And I think it worked. Because ten minutes later I heard the key opening the front door.”

 

Alex felt a little wave of fear, feeling like the Maggie in the story would get hurt again, and she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Again.

 

“That’s when I got up. And when I… first felt the hurt from the fight.” Maggie bit her lip when she had to swallow in a dry throat.

 

.

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

**Flashback 4 : Maggie and Melinda. The morning after the first hurt.**

**Beginning of the confusion between the hurt and the pleasure. Verbal manipulation. Confused feelings. No blood. No beating. No fight.**

**See the next stripe for a short recap.**

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

 

.

**_ NEW YORK, 21st OF OCTOBER 2016: _ **

_As soon as she heard the sound of the lock, Maggie felt a sudden energy forcing her to get out of this bed. But she was quickly slowed by a soreness in her lower back, and a tight hurt in her upper arm when she pushed her body up. She held onto the bedside table to make sure she wouldn’t fall out of surprise. She then brought her own hand to her lower back, massaging the muscle as she straightens her posture._

_That’s when Melinda walked in the bedroom. That’s when they first shared a look. That’s when Maggie bowed her head for the first time._

_And she couldn’t see it, but Melinda smiled. Discretely, but she smiled with lit up eyes._

_“Hungry?” she asked Maggie._

_And Maggie didn’t expect it to be the first thing to hear from her. So she looked up when she also heard the crinkling of a paper bag._

_“I brought muffins from Carla’s Bakery.” Melinda said casual but still with a seriousness in her voice._

_“I’m not really hungry right now…” Maggie answered in a murmur._

_“What are you right now?”_

_Maggie didn’t answer, feeling so small compared to Melinda. And she saw her walking toward her, leaving the bag on the bed before entering her private space. And Maggie didn’t move a muscle, feeling Melinda’s body radiating its energy in her own. Hands ghosting her waist as she held her here close._

_“Maggie?” she called for her to lift her head to her._

_And when Maggie looked up, she met Melinda’s tall present attention. She wasn’t mad, at least wasn’t showing it. But she expected an answer from her. So Maggie had to swallow hard._

_“I don’t know…” she told her shyly, her feelings conflicted._

_When Melinda let her hand wonder Maggie’s lower back, she frowns as the pain strike in._

_“Let me see.” Melinda asked in a command, and Maggie let her lift her shirt for her to observe the bruise that the impact left when she hit the counter last night. Melinda kneeled in front of Maggie to have her hips at eye level, to observe her deeds. “Oh Baby…” she sighs while her fingers ghost the flesh here, barely touching it, and she kissed Maggie’s lower back right around the bruise, again and again, living Maggie whimpering between the pain and the pleasure she triggered. “I’m sorry My Love.” She whispered in-between kisses, earning another gasp from Maggie, feeling her fingers lace in her red waves, smiling just as discretely as before, in the shadow of Maggie’s hips. “I hate that we fought like this.” She kept saying, tugging at Maggie’s shirt, asking her to lift it up, and Maggie didn’t want to decline because she needed to feel Melinda’s care and love after such a terrible and lonely night. “I hate that I did this to you.” She said when she started to kiss her way up Maggie’s rib cage to stand back up in front of her. “Even if I was hurt, I hate to see how it was marked on your body.”_

_“I’m sorry...” Maggie started to say while her tears mixed of hurt pain and sadness rolled down her cheeks. “I didn’t want you to feel neglected, I’m so sorry Mel. I love you so much, I’m sorry I made you doubt it.” She kept apologizing as she was being kissed by Melinda who soon came to claim her lips. “I didn’t realize it, I promise I’ll take care of us more.” She said between kisses, not even registering Melinda was moving her back into bed, but her body responded and she was pulling her down with her._

_“I love you, Maggie. You know that, right?” she asked while her hands were moving down to hold Maggie’s lower back again, wanting Maggie to react stronger to her, to have her sensitivity in her hands again._

_“And you’re the only one I love-” she said before gasping out of the sudden pressure on her bruise._

_“Shhht… Let me take care of you.” Melinda whispered as she starts to massage the area. “Let me love you.”_

_And because that was all Maggie needed, she let Melinda stroke the pain and layered the pressure on top of it, mixing it all until she couldn’t differentiate one from the other._

 

.

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

**End of the Flashback : Maggie and Melinda. The morning after the first hurt.**

**Recap : Maggie wakes up with a bruise in her lower back and a sourness in her arm. Melinda comes back and Maggie feels very small facing her. Melinda sees Maggie is hurt, she asks to see so Maggie let her. Melinda starts to apologies while still triggering the pain with kisses and soft touches. Maggie cries while apologizing and promises to make efforts to be here for Melinda more. They have make-up sex where Melinda uses pleasure to mask the pain and confuse Maggie’s feelings for the first time.**

**PS : This was the last T/W marked scene.**

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

.

 

 

** PRESENT TIME, FRIDAY, 25th OF MAY 2018. **

** ROSEMARY PARK: **

 

 

“And that’s how it all started… Confusing the pain with the pleasure. Using my body for her to feel so needed and in control of how it felt, how I felt… And the fight, the hands, and the bruises, they didn’t stop here.” Maggie told Alex without being able to look at her. “It went on. And it changed. It became bolder… stayed longer… hurt longer too… But I would let her drain my energy just for her to fill me back with something that was so much more pleasant. Though this was just an illusion.” she shamed herself with her head down. “Intimacy… Sexual intimacy… it became confusing and manipulative. It became a lie, a way to say sorry, but never a promise… I can’t remember the last time it was real.” She let out in a tight throat, because she was so ashamed of her own feelings. “From that day, until Lena arrived. And I know it would have lasted longer if Lena hadn’t been there. I would still be with her, under her every judgment, taking the blame, changing to be somebody I don’t want to be, feeling things I shouldn’t be feeling, enduring awful things I was taught to be the way it should be… In the end, I’m not here because I’m brave or strong. I’m here because somebody else was strong enough and kind enough to get me out of this thing…”

 

Maggie stayed silent, feeling shy and embarrassed, because now that Alex knew how it all started. Where the problem came from. The source of her worries and her trauma. Now she could really build her own opinion, judge the situation, judge Maggie. So she stayed quiet, expecting Alex to finally give a reaction, to say something. And she did react. Alex leaned in and placed a careful and sweet kiss on Maggie’s cheeks, where a silent tear had rolled down. And because she never felt like this before, Maggie’s emotions just exploded, a strong wave flowing into the pain and washing it away with love, understanding, respect, and warmth.

And while Maggie was letting her tears fall, Alex started to whisper sweet things in her ears, just like Maggie did for her once to appease her : telling her how she always deserved more, how she should always feel proud to be where she is now, how sweet and gentle she is, and how strong she is for still being the best version of herself every new day she allows herself to explore.

And because Maggie felt safer in Alex’s arm than in her own, she let herself be held and cuddled in this cocoon of comfort and support.

 

“I admire you so much, Maggie Sawyer. You have no idea how overwhelmed I get whenever I think about what you’ve been through, even more now that you told me. Everytime you fight, everytime you fall but still get up… You’re one of the most incredible persons I’ve ever met. And yeah, maybe you needed someone to show you the way out, but that’s not something to be ashamed of, not ever. Because if you’re here today it’s because you chose to get out, you chose where you really wanted to be. And even if you knew the path would be scattered and perilous, you still chose your way. And look, you’re here now, and that’s really all that matters… And I can’t find any more words, but if you need me to repeat everything all over again I will.” She smiles as she giggles.

 

And she earns a sweet chuckle from Maggie, and this was enough to brighten up her day. Feeling Maggie happy, joyful, even now. And after a moment of silent care, Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek thank you, making Alex smile and blush a little.

 

“Hey, Alex?” she muffled with her face still buried in Alex’s neck.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Will you walk with me some more?” she asked with her voice still muffled.

 

“As long as you want me, I will.” Alex answered sweetly, kissing Maggie’s head.

 

“Good. Because I want to show you something…” Maggie said shyly, starting to back away to look into Alex’s eyes. “Unless you think this was enough for you today.”

 

“Maggie, I want to learn everything you’re willing to share with me.” Alex told her, palming her cheek with her right hand to stoke the soft skin.

 

Maggie smiled as she leans in the touch, and she looked down at Alex’s lips as they both leaned into each other for a sweet connection. The kiss was soft and delicate, but very true and real.

 

 

Maggie and Alex walked in the park for a while, just enjoying the good weather before the cloudy sky that was planned for the next day. They stopped by a food truck and bought French fries to share along the way. Then they called an Uber to get back to Maggie and Kara’s apartment. Maggie was a little sad Kara had to be out of town for CatCo’s conference. But she’d come back tonight, so they planned a Besties Party with Lena. Alex would have to leave by 8:30 p.m. to be at a wedding party by 9 p.m. for a private show. For now it was 4:30 p.m. so she had time to spend with Maggie.

 

 

 

 

** MAGGIE AND KARA’S APARTMENT: **

 

 

“Are you sure?” Alex asked again with pleading eyes. “I really don’t want to feel like I’m intruding again.”

 

“Alex, I’m literally opening it for you to explore it.” Maggie smiled, loving to see Alex caring so much.

 

So because Maggie was sure and because Alex felt accompanied along the way, she finally allowed herself to turn Maggie’s Notebook. But unlike before she was invited to read it as she pleased. And it felt right this time, and it made so much more sense. Seeing the handwriting and the curves of the letters, the doodles and the colors.

 

> _“Put your trust in me, my Love,_
> 
> _That’s what you asked me to play._
> 
> _My smile, my hands, my heart, my Love,_
> 
> _That’s all you took away._
> 
> _Because you hurt me, Baby,_
> 
> _Hurt be so bad._
> 
> _And you didn’t say sorry, Baby._
> 
> _Sorry for going mad._
> 
> _I Still cry you name, my Love,_
> 
> _At night through lonely covers._
> 
> _And I want you to come back, my Love…_
> 
> _No matter how much you made me suffer.”_

 

 

“Your writing is beautiful.” She told her while still letting her fingers feel the way the paper curved under the pressure of the pen. “Even through the context, you always turn your pain into a blossoming piece of art.”

 

“Thanks…” Maggie smiled shyly. “Coming from a songwriter that’s very flattering…”

 

“I can tell you’re very inclined to poetry. Your style is free but a rhythm can easily be set.” She told her while turning the page to discover another one of Maggie’s creation.

 

> _“It started with your eyes and finished with a fight._
> 
> _You told me to be stronger while painting my body at night._
> 
> _Next sunrise you masked the raven for a dove,_
> 
> _saying you regret everything you said._
> 
> _And I kissed the black bird for your love,_
> 
> _but you kept playing with my stings instead.”_

 

“Damn Maggie, do you even realize how disturbing that is to read?” she asked with a gentle chuckle.

 

“Oh you don’t have to fore yourself to read if it’s too much.” Maggie reminded her, afraid maybe Alex was not feeling comfortable with reading those texts.

 

“No I mean- It’s both sad and beautiful. I both love the poem but hate what it says.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“It’s not a bad thing.” Alex reassured. “It’s just… artistically disturbing. In a good way.” She said while turning the page one again, reading the few sentences scattered on the page. “Oh waw…”

 

> _Be good to me, my Dear.                Knees up my chest_
> 
> _Tears falling down and salt on my teeth._
> 
> _Look what you did, my Dear._
> 
> _Your soft skin painted.                 Tell me how it tasted, my Love._
> 
> _Struggling to breathe._

 

“Yeah… Had a bad day when I wrote that one…” Maggie confessed as she sees the messy structure and the harsh pressure of the pen.

 

“The page on the right…?” Alex asked as she let her fingers pass on the remaining pieces of paper that told her Maggie must have ripped the page off.

 

“Bad day.” Maggie said again in a simple explicative tone.

 

“Right.” Alex grins before placing a kiss on Maggie’s cheek, then turning a the few pages that were just full of doodles after that until finding the next text. “Oh this one had a prose structure...!” she realized with an amused smile, not meaning any judgment but being genuinely curious to discover it.

 

> _“I listened to your every word and colored my life outside the lines. I hoped you’d welcome me in your world, but from its darkness now all I wish is to climb back. Because I know, deep down in my own light, I’ll find a smile radiating my way up. And this smile won’t be yours, my Love, and I won’t need to run. To leave the illusive Raven to find a perfect Dove, here’s the melody guiding my path. My perfect Dove will sing to me while I rise, lulling your name away as we color a new world in the lines of our hearts.”_

“Lines of our hearts…” she smiled, seeing this text was written in February, before they even met. “Like- Heartlines… That’s funny.”

 

“I’m psychic.” Maggie giggled along.

 

“You know, all of those texts are pretty powerful.” She said gently again, respecting every word written down.

 

“Depressive is fine to say too…”

 

“I wouldn’t use that.” Alex shakes in slow movement of the head. “The way you put the violence and the pain into the softest poetry, that’s powerful. This whole Notebook hold a lot of feelings. It’s pretty heavy.”

 

“Everytime I write I feel lighter.” Maggie told Alex with a soft smile, flipping the corner of the pages just for the fidgeting gesture. “Drawing helps me clear my mind. I just put my pen on the paper and I move my hand, and I see a pattern and I follow it, losing my mind in it, getting away from other thoughts. It’s like meditating. Except I generally fall asleep when I’m actually trying to meditate.”

 

And Alex laughs, just picturing Maggie falling asleep while sitting in the lotus position until crashing on the floor. And Maggie bumped Alex’s shoulder, telling her she shouldn’t be mocking because she actually did feel off the bed last time she tried, but Alex just laughed even more. So Maggie got to play the pouty lips that made Alex dramatically place quick kisses all over her face.

 

“Noooo! Don’t pout!” she whines while hugging and kissing Maggie. “If you don’t stop pouting, I’m not sharing the blanket with you.”

 

“I don’t care you have cold feet anyway!” Maggie answered in a childish voice.

 

“I’m gonna make you watch a cooking show and put the remote on the highest shelves you have!”

 

“I’ll climb it!”

 

“No you won’t!” Alex talks back, picking Maggie up by her thighs while Maggie just let out a little scream followed by a laugh as she wraps herself around Alex’s body, her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist.

 

“Put me down, Gulliver!” Maggie keeps laughing while Alex starts walking around the apartment with Maggie in her arms.

 

“Too high for you? Getting dizzy from the hilltop?”

 

Alex guides them both to the couch and sits down, but not letting go of Maggie, who was clearly done pouting. When her giggles fade away, Maggie holds Alex’s face and brings her face up to hers, capturing her lips as she takes a deep breath, letting the stress and worries of the day fade away.

Alex just loved feeling Maggie relax against her, feeling themselves sink into a sweet embrace like this, knowing they would both let go of their thoughts and just focus on each other. She brings her hand around Maggie’s waist and gently strokes her sides, feeling Maggie letting her weight come down and really meeting Alex’s body.

Of course Alex likes to be the one leading their kiss and make-out sessions, and she started doing it more when she felt more confident with Maggie, when Maggie reassured her, saying that if she ever did something she didn’t like in the moment, Maggie would tell her and not just stay quiet. But if she doesn’t feel Maggie relax like this, Alex never tries to deepen the kiss or let her hand wonder her body more than this. She needs to be sure Maggie is okay with it, and she never wants to push Maggie to do something she feels she wouldn’t be completely comfortable with doing that day.

But today Maggie did showed Alex that she was okay to deepen the moment. That’s when Alex offered her tongue for Maggie, and when Maggie took it into her mouth and heated the kiss with a confident dance. And the sounds Alex made when their tongue finally touched had Maggie’s head spinning. She already had a beautiful voice, but hearing it this way, knowing she was the one triggering this humming, it just encouraged her to keep going. She just kept tasting the warmth of Alex’s lips until Alex finally bit down her hers and sucked on her tongue just as hungry as Maggie did.

And that’s when Maggie’s hips started to move on their own accord into Alex’s lap, and Alex’s hands were just on the edge of her jeans, pushing her down even more but oh-so teasingly staying right on her waistband, never going further down even though Maggie was lifting her hips up, rolling them back as to bring Alex’s hands back down with her.

Those gasps were delicious to Alex, making her smile like crazy. _Damn_ did she love Maggie’s desire for her, the shyness in her demands and the delicate tones she would breathe out into her mouth as they kissed. When Maggie’s nails would scratch the nap of her neck and her lips would steal her own voice away, bringing them closer than the kiss before, chest smoothly pressed together. And what Alex knew she loved about Maggie’s body were her curves. Not that she had a curvy body – though she did have a crazy body – but the way she curved it, as if she wanted to show Alex the best parts of her, trying to create a picture to lure her into desire. And it worked every time.

When Alex started to work her way down her jaw, Maggie just lifted her head to give her free access to her neck, feeling her pulse beat against Alex’s heated lips who were craving the beats of her heart. But then Alex went up that tendon and right below her ear she placed her tongue, and Maggie swears she could pass out under Alex’s attention. Only she needed to stay awake because this felt amazing, so she pressed her flushed cheeks against Alex’s head, stroking her hair as Alex just kept kissing her.

 

“Alex…?” Maggie whispered hot into her ear, hardly focusing on the world around them.

 

“Hmm?” the singer asked while kiss her way back in the line of Maggie’s jaw, her way to stop doing what could possibly be too much for today without stopping everything and making it awkward for both of them.

 

“Phone.” She let out after the other kiss Alex needed to share with her. “Your phone.”

 

“Don’t care.” Alex answered, again chasing those delicious full lips she craved so much, earning a pleasing sigh from Maggie who just wrapped her arms around her neck to have her closer again as they finally reconnected this way.

 

And the phone rang again, and again. And they were busy with some more interesting occupations. That was until Maggie’s phone started to ring. And now this meant it was the same person who called Alex right before that. She sadly decided to blindly reach for her phone behind her on the coffee table.

 

“No, no, no!” Alex whined as Maggie started to withdraw her upper body from hers to stretch her body behind.

 

“Shhht…” Maggie whispered while checking who was calling her, smiling before answering the phone. “Hey Kara.” She said, looking at Alex who just groaned an angry frustration at her little sister.

 

                _“Hey, what’s up? Lena and I are on our way back from the conference. It was as boring as I thought it would be… So I wanted to know if you wanted us to come pick you up from work? What are you up too? Busy?”_

 

“Very. I was making out with Alex.” She smiled diabolically as Alex just slapped both of her thigh but keeping it quiet, making Maggie laugh silently. “She says hi.”

 

                _“Oh- Oh my God- I- I’m-”_

 

                _“You think you can be done in about 30 minutes?”_ Lena asked then, because they were on speaker and the four women could all hear each other, also because Kara lost the ability to speak at the moment. _“Because as much as I love the idea of the two of you ruining my couch of adoption, our Besties Nights come first, and I want to crash on it as soon as I arrive.”_

 

“Alex, you want to answer that?” Maggie asked her with a grin.

 

“Guess if you keep turning me off, we’ll be done yeah, thanks girls!” Alex just answers, making Lena laugh and Kara just screams to block any other word her sister might say.

 

                _“I’m your number one shipper but I don’t want to hear anything regarding your hormonal activities for the rest of my life!”_

 

“Sorry Sis...” Alex told her. “But if you have the same eyes as any human you should know I can’t resist a woman like her.” She smiled as she approaches Maggie’s grinning face and kissing her while she was giggling.

 

                _“Ugh! I don’t need to hear  that!”_ Kara screamed while the sounds of wet kisses were filling the space of the car. _“Lena, drive faster, I wanna cuddle with my poor couch!”_

 

“Hum… Lena is driving?” Maggie suddenly realized, leaving Alex’s lips.

 

“Wow, that’s creepy now…” Alex approved in a spooky voice.

 

                _“Very funny…”_ Lena just grinned back.

 

“Are your Louboutin okay?” Maggie asked her teasingly.

 

                _“Sawyer, I’m going to shove them up your smug looking a-”_

 

                _“No! Don’t finish that sentence!”_ Kara begged like her last wish.

 

“Just bring my sister back home with an intact skeleton, thanks.” Alex giggled to Lena.

 

                _“I have two shoes, Alex.” Lena threatened again._

 

Maggie and Alex just lost themselves in the loudest laugh ever shared, Maggie almost falling back but Alex’s hand keeping her stable on her lap the best she could.

 

_“That’s it. Keep laughing, you dummies.”_ Lena just kept saying to them while they laughed. _“Keep poking the Good Luthor with expensive shoes driving that expensive car.”_

 

“I’ll see you, Goody.” Maggie answered before hanging up. “Bye Kara.”

 

“Bye, Kara!” Alex mirrored teasingly, just earning a light attack of tingles from Maggie who was still above her.

 

“You’re the worst sister!” she laughed as she was done poking her sides.

 

“But best girlfriend.” Alex grins as she kisses Maggie’s cheek.

 

“Hmm I don’t know… Your girlfriend sounds pretty nice.”

 

“She’s very nice.” Alex approved, hands squeezing Maggie’s hips again to bring her back to were she was because they were interrupted. “Very smart. Super hot.”

 

“Heard she’s a good turn-on too.” Maggie just grins.

 

“How did you hear about that?” Alex asked, but when Maggie grinded down into her lap, she had to let out a soft moan and a giggle because Maggie made a good point.

 

“From that.” Maggie laughed along with her.

 

“You’re such a brat!” Alex shouts before they started to kiss again.

 

 

And because they were so happy together, because they made each other feel so good about themselves, when Lena and Kara came back, they were still all over each other.

 

“You had one instruction!” Kara screamed while cursing herself and her poor eyes while her face was hidden in Lena’s back.

 

“Thank God I opened the door, you would not have survived the sight.” Lena tells her with a wink at Maggie, who was flushed with messy hair again.

 

"Thank you God." Kara just muffled with the voice of a little girl.

 

“We weren’t on the couch anymore.” Alex reminded the smart Luthor while coming down from the kitchen counter and fixing one of Maggie’s lock of hair gone rogue. “So it doesn’t count.”

 

“I’m never eating home-made again!” Kara shouts out.

 

“I’m making cookies tomorrow morning.” Maggie said randomly.

 

“Until tomorrow morning!” Kara corrected herself.

 

Lena laughed and left her bag on the side, as usual.

 

“I’m sorry we had to move our Besties Night.” She said while taking off her coat, because they always had their nights on Saturdays. “I just really couldn’t move the meeting to another evening. I really hate to go to L-Corp on my Week-ends, especially since Sam is back… She should be spending her time with her daughter…”

 

“It’s okay, Lena.” Maggie reassured again. “You know we don’t care, as long as we spend time together. And Sam is just as passionate as you are. Ruby can spend more time at her friend's house, so I'm not sure she really minds either.”

 

“You’re too sweet.” Lena answered, placing a kiss on top of Maggie’s temple. “But thanks. I brought new popcorns, just in case we don’t have enough with what’s left from the old pack.” She informed her friend as she goes in the kitchen to go find the popcorns they had left.

 

“I need to shower.” Kara said, but kissing her sister hello before walking to her room. “Staying in a room full of sweaty men for two hours isn’t why I signed up for…”

 

“I signed up to stand on the pedestal above the people listening to me.” Lena smiled smugly.

 

“Oh me too!” Alex smiled back.

 

“Same for me.” Maggie joined in then.

 

“One day you will tremble beneath my power!” Kara shouts out from her room.

 

“Already shaking.” Lena whispered, making Maggie and Alex laugh.

 

“I’m gonna leave you lovely ladies alone with your popcorns and tv shows.”

 

“And the couch!” Kara yelled back still in her room. “Don’t forget the couch!”

 

And the other three just giggle together, then Alex started to gather her things as she goes to the door with Maggie.

 

“Have fun with the girls tonight!” Lena tells Alex.

 

“Will do. Sad you and Sam can’t come to the Night Club tomorrow night…”

 

“You know I wish I could. But hey, another night for sure.” Lena smiled before turning around to place the corn in a large bowl.

 

“Plenty yeah, ‘night Lena.” Alex ended and was now focused on Maggie who was just smiling at her angelically. “Night to you too.”

 

“Text me when you guys get there?” Maggie asked her gently.

 

“And one when we get home safe too, copy that Captain.” She smiles before kissing her goodbye for a few sweet seconds. “Good Night Babe. Have fun.”

 

“Night…” Maggie whispered while Alex was leaving, again and always looking at her until she reaches the corner and disappears with a promise to come back.

 

“This apartment is so full of love I might chock on it.” Lena grins while Kara comes out of her bedroom in her pajamas.

 

“I’m suffocating.” The blonde approved, joining Lena with the popcorns.

 

“I’m drowning in it.” Maggie just sigh with the brightest smile as she almost let herself sink against the door as she closes it.

 

“You two are adorable.” Lena laughs while taking the sugar out.

 

“I know…!”

 

“You think you can manage making some caramel on top of your cloud?” Kara giggles while she checks the amount of popcorns and decides to open the second pack Lena brought.

 

“I think I can, yeah.” Maggie answered, walking to them and entering the kitchen area. “Especially if you’re volunteering to burn the place down.”

 

“It happened once!”

 

“Once is enough!”

 

“I agree.” Lena defended while stroking Kara’s back to gently change her location in the area to let Maggie handle the dosages. “Plus I’m wearing my Louboutin so...”

 

And that’s all it took for the girls to share a good laugh and harmonize the mood. And while Maggie was making the best caramel ever, Kara argued there wouldn’t be enough popcorns with the amount Lena thought would be enough. Eventually Lena trusted Kara’s stomach so they popped some more. While Lena was changing in her pajamas, Kara held the bowl of popcorns and mixed them as Maggie was pouring the caramel all over it while it was hot. They added some vanilla-flavored sugar and mixed once again.

While Maggie was changing in her room, Lena prepared their Netflix show and settled on the couch, then was joined by Kara who gave her a glass of lemonade.

And when she got out of her bedroom, seeing her friends talking and laughing, claiming her to come settle down fast to share the plaids, Maggie realized how lucky she was to just be here, in this apartment, in this City, with such amazing minds and great people : a job she was passionate about, two best friends being the best confidents, her whole group of friends radiating joy and fun, now a loving and caring girlfriend… And she knew this life was just getting started, but she already knew this could only get better.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a hard Chapter to write… That's why it took so long to update, sorry lol.  
> Of course it's ALWAYS extra long xD  
> I hope you liked it, even if you didn't read the T/W scenes I hope you could enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> PS : I'd like to remind everybody I'm not a therapist, I'm just someone doing research and educatingmyself as I can. I hope I did a descent job :)
> 
> Oh and Chapter 9 ???? It's coming lol, I'm writing it!


	9. Make Me Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that was used to go with the title is “Make Me Fall” by Nina Nesbitt : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cenu_CWE84&index=22&list=PLiFk7ocyNpXFo1tZ-ZXXwz7r5rXi3ewWg  
> I chose it to go with Alex and Maggie’s first-time making love, and I did use it as a mood settler.
> 
> TW? Lol, this chapter is just Fluff, Humor and, YES, Flirt, Seduction, and SMUT! (fina-fraking-lly I know)  
> Because it’s Alex and Maggie’s first-time making love !!!  
> Enjoy !

 

 

 

 

** ALEX, SUSAN AND LUCY’S APARTMENT: **

 

 

The girls of the Heartlines band had been sharing the same walls for a while now. From way before the tour. Actually, since they decided to form the band again and make it real. So after the death of Alex’s father, and after Susan came back from the army. Things were much easier for Alex at the time, because Susan and Lucy weren’t dating, meaning Alex was sleeping better. Oh well, if she was being honest maybe it wasn’t so bad now… Before that, Susan and Lucy were pretending to not be into each other and were relying on one night stands instead of dealing with their feelings. And then there was Alex, in the middle of their lesbian/bi drama. Now, even if she was glad her friends were living their best lives, she wished they would live their best lives a little bit quieter…

But this cohabitation was really working well, and it was very practical to write songs and create instrumentals when they were all together. Sometimes Sam would obviously pass-by. Ruby could always stay around with the X-Box.

But, since Maggie was in her life, Alex was the one being annoying to Lucy and Susan. Actually Susan found it adorable that Alex was always smiling like a dummy. Lucy just didn’t want to show it, so she just sighs and groans and throws pillows and cereals at her. But Alex knew her friends were happy for her. So she just talked about Maggie anytime she felt like it.

_“Maggie loves that movie too.”_

_“Maggie told me it was a nice restaurant.”_

_“Sorry, I gave that sweater to Maggie…”_

Because yes, the girls were wearing each other’s sweaters. Susan and Alex could share shoes, Alex could borrow Sam’s jeans, Lucy and Sam even succeeded in mixing their bras during the tour, and Sam would steel Susan’s tees.

But now Alex was also letting Maggie wear her tops. She found it adorable, because Maggie was smaller than she was and the sweaters would cover half of her body, sleeves hiding her hands, hood could cover her whole head and face. She looked small and so cute.

 

And today, Maggie stole her favorite sweater. An old red one, with tiny holes and patches of faded colors. And Alex didn’t even hide her smile when Maggie put it on and stretched it correctly, showing that it could go upper-thigh level. Then they settled together on the couch, looking at a catalog with pictures of animals and pets for Maggie and Kara. Because yes, Maggie was considering getting a pet with Kara, but she didn’t want to tell Kara yet.

 

 

“Why don’t you just go for some fishes?” Alex asked to Maggie, letting her head rest against her partner’s shoulder, and holding the catalog in her hands better.

 

“That’d be sad for Kara.” Maggie answered, tightening her hold around Alex’s chest who was sitting in her lap while Maggie was resting along the length of the couch. “She’s a cuddler, she might kill some trying to give them a hug… What about a turtle?” she asks as she shows some pictures after flipping some pages from Alex.

 

“You ever hugged a turtle?” Alex asked, tilting her head back even more to look up at Maggie.

 

“Well I’ll have you know that I had a turtle name Léonard back at the Farm.” She shows the picture of a Red Ear Slider Turtle. “Look! That’s Léonard right there!”

 

“Oh… my God.” Alex said before laughing. “That’s so cute!”

 

“He was my best-friend for a long time.” Maggie said with an adorable voice. “Best journal, doesn’t talk, doesn’t judge. Just… floats and swims in its little bath and eats strawberries. And his skin was all soft and jiggling.”

 

“Okay now I just want to get a turtle myself.” Alex said looking at the rest of the pictures. “What about a bunny?”

 

“Cute, but poops everywhere.”

 

“Mouse?” Alex tried.

 

“Smells.”

 

“Or… a bird?”

 

“Kara would free it.” Maggie pointed out then, making Alex giggle.

 

“You’re right…”

 

“Oh! I could get an ant colony…!” Maggie played, sending Alex into another round of laughers. “That’s like… a thousand pets.”

 

“Sure, or…” Alex closed the book to put it on the ground and started to turn around, but didn’t finish her sentence.

 

“Or…?” Maggie asked, while Alex was just grinning at her, lowering herself as to kiss her.

 

“Nothing I just wanted to change the activity.” Alex admitted before giggling against Maggie’s lips and kissing her.

 

“I’m gonna get her a Furby.” Maggie said softly, slowly getting lost in their kiss.

 

“Hmm, name it Ferdinand.” Alex told her before laughing again and this time really kissing Maggie again.

 

And this kiss started to grow and transform into a much more touchy exchange. Maggie had gripped Alex’s hips when the lady decided to settle between her legs, bringing their hips together and then going up the length of Alex’s long back. The singer was caressing Maggie’s sides before gripping her thigh and lifting it around her waist, owning a very addictive whimper from her as she gets her lips claimed again.

 

“We’re back home! Stop whatever it is you’re doing!” Lucy yelled as she got in the apartment, opening the door so hard it hit the wall.

 

“Oh, okay.” Maggie just said quietly as Alex and her broke apart to sit back correctly on the couch, awkwardly turned on but quickly getting turned off.

 

“You have 5 seconds to put your clothes back on.” Vasquez then intoned.

 

“We didn’t have time to take them off in the first place.” Maggie talked back.

 

“Well that’s great news.” Lucy said to her, coming to the couch with an angelic smile. “That means I can kiss your adorable dimpled cheek without thinking about where it could have been 2 minutes ago.” she explained before giving a hello kiss to Maggie who just forced a crinkled smile, dimples out, quickly kissed away by Alex. “You guys finally figured what pet you’re gonna get for the little one?”

 

“Ant colony.” Maggie said before Alex pushed her playfully. “No. Kidding. No idea. But not a cat or a dog. We don’t have the right setting for that…”

 

“Why don’t you get a gerbil?” Vasquez asked then, leaving the shopping bags on the kitchen counter before starting to put their purchases in the fridge and cabinet and cupboard.

 

“Oh, that’s smart.” Maggie high-pinched now thinking about it.

 

“A what?” Alex asked.

 

“A gerbil. It’s like a mouse from like the desert or something, just with a very long tail, and it bounce like a kangaroo. And it doesn’t smell, and doesn’t really make sound either.” Vasquez told her. “But it’s better to adopt two because they get lonely and actually can die of loneliness… I had two when I was a kid. Names were Moulin and Rouge.”

 

“That’s so gay, I’m so proud.” Lucy grins, kissing Susan’s cheek from behind, holding onto her lover’s hips as she slides to the other side of the kitchen set. “Hey, you guys are still coming to the club tonight, right?”

 

“Of course.” Maggie answered as she jumps off the couch, fetching her clothes correctly. “But I need to pass by the apartment to change. So I’ll leave you guys in your creative bubble.”

 

“You could go like this.” Alex said gently, holding Maggie by the belt, keeping her from moving because she didn’t want to get up from the couch too.

 

“I feel too casual.”

 

“Casual looks sexy on you.” Alex grins as she pulls Maggie’s belt toward her, bringing Maggie to her level.

 

“Ugh. Lesbian fluffy time.” Lucy mumbles while eating her cereals directly from the new box they got but still looking at them interacting.

 

“You don’t have to watch.” Vasquez reminded her with a grin.

 

“But then I can’t complain about anything.” Lucy reminded back, giving her girlfriend a hip bump. “It’s frustrating.”

 

“Also I feel like I need to write before going.” Maggie said to Alex as she lowers herself, ignoring Lucy, even though she really wanted to throw a pillow at her loud-chewing face.

 

“Oh. You okay…?” Alex asked softly, wondering if Maggie was having a moment here. She could see Susan and Lucy were quietly wondering too, since they had been caught up on Maggie’s story through time.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. It’s just something I’ve been keeping for a while. And today feels like the right time.” Maggie answered gently, almost happily because she was about to let go of some old thoughts.

 

“Okay, well, go free your mind then.” Alex smiled softly with encouragement, looking back and forth between Maggie’s eyes and lips.

 

The small brunette leans to complete the distance and kiss Alex softly.

 

“Uuuugh…!” Lucy says loud and dramatic but without looking away.

 

When Maggie pulls away, she just gives Lucy a fake annoyed look and goes to the door, sending a kiss toward Lucy and Susan.

 

“Bye lovebirds!”

 

“Don’t forget to pick up your sapphic vibes on your way out!” Lucy shouts before Maggie closes the door.

 

And Maggie actually opens the door again and fakes to gather some invisible force floating around near-by. Alex just giggles lovingly and Susan let out a chuckle, even Lucy does.

 

“See ya!” Maggie says then before finally leaving for good.

 

“Can you believe this tiny goofball carries a Glock and an authority badge?” Lucy says when Maggie is out of the apartment, crunching on her cereals while Susan just laughs, then she looks at Alex melting in the couch with adoring eyes, judging her. “And you’re falling so fast for her you might break your neck.” She told her, her mouth full.

 

“Then I’ll die very happy!” Alex shouts as she throws herself back down in the couch.

 

Susan and Lucy just laughed with Alex, who was quietly realizing how terribly right Lucy was. She was falling very fast. But it felt so very – very – right.

 

 

 

 

** MAGGIE AND KARA’S APARTMENT: **

 

 

It took Maggie some time to settle with her Notebook. First, Kara wasn’t here, she was on a shopping mission with Eve, a fun colleague from CatCo. Kara had been wanting to buy new trousers and needed new shoes. So Maggie had the place for herself. She first took a nice shower, prepared herself a nice cup of tea and a dry bagel on the side with some maple syrup. Now she could relax, let her mind float around without any worries, only focusing on the watercolor kit in front of her.

 

Maggie had stopped painting a long time ago, but two weeks ago she was out with Lena and Kara and they passed by an Art shop. This triggered this old vibrant inspiration, the need to express her thoughts without words because the spoken language could feel too restricted to fully represent her truth. So she bought some brushes and the paper she wanted, choosing different sizes. She still had some paint in an old metal box her Aunt offered her a long time ago, but she still bought new individual kits.

The first thing she did with the paint was testing the brushes and the colors, using one of her large paper sheets to test the sizes, the intensity, the fading… also get used to this balance between paint and water… Then she started with a sunset over the horizon, some nebulas and galaxies. And then to discipline her details and her happy accidents, she painted trees and fruits, furniture, eyes and lips, birds and fishes. And when she felt comfortable enough again, she decided that soon enough, she was going to use watercolor on her notebook. Of course, she would use a watercolor paper and simple glue it on the note-book’s paper.

 

And today felt right. So Maggie decided to go for it. She would use two sheets for the watercolor. On the left side of the Notebook, she would have the first part of her text written inside of a smooth watercolor frame, made of flowers, limbs and leaves. On the left side, she would glue a watercolor square in the bottom right corner. That one was about ¾ the size of the Notebook’s page, so she would have enough space to write the rest of the text. She painted in a sketch-style, without details. There was the silhouette of an old man drinking a cup of tea, peacefully settled in a rocking chair under a tree. The colors were clear and soft, there was a lot of pink and orange, light green for the leaves obviously. Even the eventual shadows were still painted in colors. There wasn’t any grey or black, no dark shades either. Everything needed to be pure and simple.

 

 

 

 

> _I had a dream last night, made of smoke and pastel lights. The great Plato was here, sitting on a rocking chair, sipping his tea as he meditated peacefully under a fully grown and healthy tree. When I say smoke and pastel lights, I mean the soft steam coming from the hot cup, and the soft pink and orange tint of the floral tea that seemed to follow that soft steam up in the air, letting the atmosphere soft and colorful. The whole picture made me feel like I was entering a painting. Everything was soft and gentle, enlightened and welcoming._
> 
> _When the old wise man saw me, he did not seem bothered. Instead, he looked at me curiously, probably because I was not part of the décor. Then, with a simple gesture, he proposed me to join him. I sat down on a chair that felt as gentle as it looked. And the flavor of the tea made my mind experience the smooth savor of art and life combined._
> 
> _After I was bathed into this world that was his, Plato asked me why I was here. And I answered, just as genuine as his curiosity was, that I didn’t know why I was here myself. And he smiled at me, with lips painted of a soft beige and pink shadows. He told me that since we were here together, we might as well keep each other company. And because it was my dream, and because it was Plato, the wise man started to tell me about the Soulmate tale, according to Greek Mythology:_
> 
> _“Humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, forcing them to spend their lives in search for their other halves.”_
> 
> _And because I suddenly felt a sadness leak down in grey and faded blue, I asked him one question:_
> 
> _“Why do I feel this emptiness in my chest and in my mind, if she wasn’t the one?”_
> 
> _And he sipped his tea again, regaining colors and breathing out to steam my blue and grey away. And he smiled to me, almost nostalgic:_
> 
> _“Consider souls as unique shapes, and the halves of one soul as their unique fit… And now, answer this question to yourself.” and then he stood up, and he left me there ,with a new cup of tea for me to think._
> 
> _It was a strange dream, but I stayed in it to think deeper. So deep that I would ask you this one question: If you knew our halves couldn’t fit, why did you force my soul to shape into yours?_

 

 

It was nothing like she ever wrote before. This one felt like a simple thought she just laid here on the paper, without pressing down the pen, without doodling hazardous distractions. It was clear and minded. Because she had enough time to meditate on those questions, on this dream she once had. And now she knew the answers and didn’t need them to be given to her.

It took Maggie a few seconds to come back in the real world. She only realized then that Kara was home with Winn.

 

“Oh, hey.” She said almost sleepily, thinking they might have said something to her before she could really hear them.

 

“Hey, Beauty Thing.” Winn said with a smile, a little intrigued and amused. “You okay there?”

 

“Yeah! Yeah, I am. I was just in my head.”

 

“Been writing?” Kara asked her, holding Maggie’s shoulder to look at the watercolor catching her eyes. “Oh, and painting too?”

 

“Yeah, today was inspiring. You guys can look, you know? And I don’t mind you reading this piece either…”

 

“I prefer when you give me a spoken authorization.” The blonde smiled.

 

Winn was shyly approaching, because he didn’t want to intrude Maggie’s privacy but really was interested in her watercolor. He knew Maggie was multitalented.

 

“That’s really- that’s beautiful.” He could only say, looking at the flower frame and the old man in the rocking chair.

 

“Thanks.” Maggie answered, blushing at the compliment, waiting for Kara to be done reading.

 

“You know you’re gonna have to paint something for my apartment now?” Winn told her with a warm tease.

 

“Oh, one of my frames in the Winslow Schott’s Junior Gallery…?!”

 

“He’s right.” The blonde said quietly as she finished reading, looking at the bigger picture then. “You’re really good at this.” She smiled looking at Maggie nod with an adorable grin.

 

“Honestly you’re like a super human.” Winn said, back into goofiness. “Geographer, orientation memory, amazing cook, poet, painter, can shoot a gun, can kick ass… talks to plants.” and Maggie was just laughing now. “I’m serious! I’m sure I could teach you coding and Lena would let you take over the Corporation. You have no limits!”

 

“I don’t limit myself, that’s different.” Maggie corrected with a smile. “But yeah… I just like learning to do things. I don’t know, it’s just- I don’t find comfort in resting.”

 

“Speaking of not resting,” Kara then said, frenetically giving small taps on Maggie’s thigh. “Let’s go burn some calories on the dancefloor!”

 

“Yes!” Maggie shouts, jumping off of her seat. “Right! I have to change!” she said looking at herself, because she was only wearing her underwear, fluffy socks and her comfy bathrobe.

 

“And I have to show you what I bought today!” Kara shouts excitingly.

 

“And I’ll be chilling with Netflix.” Winn said contendingly, moving lazily toward the couch on the left.

 

 

 

 

** OUTSIDE OF ‘THE JUNGLE’, NIGHTCLUB, WEST SIDE OF NATIONAL CITY: **

 

 

This part of the neighborhood was always very busy every night of the week. That’s why people called it the Jungle, like the Nightclub located in the area. There were streets full of bars and pubs, fast-foods opened ‘til morning… There were many young adults drenching their stressful University days here. Some would not sleep and just start the day in first period with a warm King Falafel from ‘Ya Mir’, the Lebanese restaurant owned by Issam, located in the main crossroad, the heart of the neighborhood. Or with a Babel Burger from ‘The Truck’ owned by Tony who was always settling down the third street. Some would definitely go to class with blacklight paint on their face.

Issam was one of Winn and James’ acquaintance now, because they always – always – wanted to stop there. Of course Maggie would go with them, because she doesn’t eat meat. But Kara had a blackhole in her stomach, so she preferred the Babel Burger by Tony. A monster with three layers of meat, tomatoes, grilled onions, the secret sauce, and an egg cooked and laid on the top bun. Lena would be fine with the Farmer’s Burger, with chicken instead of red meat in it.

 

And when Kara, Maggie and Winn arrived at 10 p.m., the streets were already full of life and laughter. A group of boys were already eating some fries, sitting on the edge of a sidewalk.

 

“I love this place so much…!” Kara said lovingly, eyes already sparkling like she was gazing at a treasure.

 

Maggie had helped Kara curl her hair and pull it up in a high pony tail with some lines of pearls to decorate it, with two locks out in the front. Kara only tried new hairstyles for the Jungle, it was just in theme. And with this ponytail she knew she would be able to put some light sticks in there, as well as around her ankles and wrists to add to her outfit. She had bought a black shirt for the occasion because she planned on splashing with blacklight paint once in the Club, also large pink shorts that covered her tights with pink suspenders she kept down, and she chose to wear heels that lit up with a different color everytime she’d hits the floor.

 

“Are they inside already?” Winn asked, checking his phone for any new message from the others.

 

Winn was wearing a white shirt with a black bowtie that had purple neon light strings across it. His pants were black too, but with invisible blacklight arabesques here and there. Maggie had insisted on putting some of the fake diamonds they had along his beard line on top of his cheeks. Everything would clearly light up once in the Jungle.

 

“Did James mention he would be wearing the magician’s costume again?” Maggie asked, looking on the left when she heard some familiar happy shouts.

 

 

Across the street coming their way, James was wearing a full cliché costume of a magician made of thousands of black sparkles across it, making him glow silver everytime he moved a muscle under a light, so the lights of the Club would be fun on him. He was acting so excited, looking like a child going to Disneyland for the first time… Vasquez had a white shirt with a patterned tie and rainbow suspenders under a suit jacket, as well as school-styled dark-blue shorts and black heels. Her hair were combed back and high, glowing. Lucy was wearing a white open back shirt, a rainbow tutu and pink sparkly high-heels. She also had many colorful bracelets and even a line of fake diamonds on each of her temples around her eyes. This was definitely not her everyday style.

 

“Waw, look at your girl…!” Lucy grins, elbowing Alex in excitement.

 

Alex felt like wearing a see-through white tank top with wide opening on the sides, a blue bra underneath, and black leather pants. She could ask the artist to paint on it since she could easily wash it off, and she put on her rainbow sneakers. The only thing Lucy have had a word on had been her hair. She let Lucy wave her hair and spray it with glitter dust and even fake-diamonds across it all. She felt like she would look like a damn disco-ball in the club – until James showed up…

But the second she laid eyes on Maggie, Alex is pretty sure she forgot how to walk correctly. Outside of seeing her smile stealing her breath like usual, there was the hair : she had long curls down her shoulders with lines of pearls that Kara probably helped her attach when Maggie helped with hers, but she also had hair extensions that went down her lower back. And she had used two locks of hair from each side of her face to pull them in the back of her scalp and style a braid there. It made it look like she had so much more volume. And for the outfit, it was just as breathtaking : Maggie chose a light-blue cropped top under a long and light cardigan decorated with flowers. She was also wearing white shorts mid-thigh length and silver gladiator-style high heels.

 

“Well, finally!” Winn said as he hugged his best-friend. “Damn, I love that outfit…!”

 

“Will you ever not try so hard?” Kara asked James who was playing with his hat.

 

And while the group was having fun around James, Alex and Maggie only had eyes for each other. And they had no shame in scanning each other’s body, up and down, from head to toe. They were attractive, and attracted, and they knew it. There was no reason to deny it.

 

“I like the hair.” Alex grins, making sure it was obvious she liked everything else just as much.

 

“Thanks, I like the shoes.” Maggie played back, earning a laugh from Alex.

 

“Okay, you’re funnier than me, we get it.” She played off while Maggie was laughing. “Come here and hug me before some dude paints your whole face.” Alex giggled, pulling her girlfriend toward her.

 

And even though Maggie wanted to laugh some more, she couldn’t say no to a hug shared with Alex. And she would be such a fool if she hadn’t dare to let her fingers through those glittery short hair while Alex was clearly claiming her lips hungrily, along with her whole body.

 

“I swear I’m gonna put a leash around your neck at some point…” Lucy said to Alex, who pulled up a finger to her while kissing Maggie’s giggling lips again. “Hey! You know where you can shove that finger, Danvers?”

 

“Unfortunately, she already has one of Lena’s Louboutin shoved up there.” Kara said then with such a natural tone that it sent the whole group into a hysterical laughter, even Maggie had to break the kiss to join them.

 

That’s only then that Alex attacked her sister’s shoulder with fury slaps. But when Maggie told her to let it slide, Winn reinforced with a “Just like the Louboutin.”, and now Maggie was attacking Winn while James was trying to lift the tiny demon off the ground to stop her.

It took the group five good minutes to catch up and have a laugh together before deciding to head to the Club just up the street on the right. Then it was another five minutes to wait in line, because they had to wait for the artists to be able to welcome another group to paint their bodies. A good thing was that James knew the bouncer the Club hired tonight, so they didn’t have to pay for the lockers when they got in.

 

Now they only had to go through one of the three artists that were here for the night. It only takes 3 minutes to get painted, pretty fast. But just from here they could already feel the beats of the music coming from the underground clubbing area, getting warmed up to party.

Lucy got the ‘Ocean Theme’ painted on her. With a giant jellyfish in her back as well as some wavy patterns and some undetailed fish going up her neck and on the right side of her face up to her forehead, and also a growing current circling up her left leg. There was mostly blue and white paint for the waves, purple for the fish, but the jellyfish was very colorful.

Susan had the opposite of her girlfriend : the ‘Volcano Theme’, with splashes and crackles of red and yellow starting from her neck and going up the left side of her jaw and cheek and up her temples, with one crackle going across her nose. She also had a line of crackling red down her right leg.

James couldn’t really get much paint, but the guy found a way to paint his face and hands with dots and lines of pink and white. He called it the ‘Improve Theme’.

Kara and Winn wanted the ‘Friendly Skeleton Theme’, Winn mostly with pink and Kara mostly with green. It was a skull face with floral patterns, inspired by the Sugar Skull from the Mexican culture. Kara also got the light sticks to put in her ponytail and around her ankles and wrists.

Alex was the nerd who chose a ‘Geometry Theme’ that was blue and green. She had her right arm painted like a shell of chemical structures in hexagons, and then up to her neck she had geometrical patterns across her face, as well as a triangle on her cheek that represented the dispersion of light by a prism dividing the white paint into a rainbow that splashed from about half of her eyes with red to the tip of her nose with purple. She even talked about those chemical structures with the painter studying Biology.

Maggie had the ‘Galaxy Theme’, with white and yellow stars sparkled gently along the left side of her face, and a line of asteroid-like and planet-like shapes down her neck and shoulder going around the length of her arm, slowly fading into stars again.

 

Now going down the stairs was like going through a tunnel leading to another world. The multi-colored neon lights were slowly showing the way down on the round ceiling. The muffled music slowly growing and welcoming their arrival. The atmosphere beating with the beats. The dancing of bodies all enraptured in a harmonious trance, purifying their minds from the worries and letting the heat of the room burn them all out…

The Jungle was a planet of its own : its own rules, its own people, its own environment. The blacklights were only letting the art express itself through the motion of bodies. Everything hidden was revealed here. There was nothing worth hiding in the Jungle. It was wild and true. A fearless and honest gathering. Like an actual jungle, only those who belong in the Jungle will feel safe.

 

“Oh waw.” Alex said, almost breathless when she saw Maggie’s hair extension glowing like an ocean of colors, making the woman looking like the most beautiful fairy floating around the Jungle. “It’s like they’re dyed with the same paint…!”

 

“That’s fun right?” Maggie smiled wild, excited the hair actually looked this good.

 

“Oh my God!” Lucy screamed when she saw her hair. “Where did you find it?! It’s gorgeous!”

 

“Kara passed by the Woozy Store.” Maggie answered, moving her head around just to show off a bit.

 

And while Lucy, Kara and Maggie were talking about the Woozy’s new items, James and Alex started to lead the group to the bar, on the other side. James had called the other night to get the group an Oval, basically one of the seated areas, only it was a circled’ bench with an oval coffee table. They all sat down and asked for their first round. Alex was fine with a virgin Mojito, but Kara and Maggie got a Jungle Speed, a green drink with Malibu in it. Lucy got a Blue Lagoon, Vasquez and James both asked for a Tiger Eye, a yellow drink with Tequila, Winn got himself a Monkey Jump, the one with a Rhum base and presented in pink.

The drinks were very colorful here, especially because of the blacklights that made it look like a glowing river. The temperature was so high down there that even James regretted to have so many clothes on. But the show was worth it. He was being looked at, and there were some other people around with funny costumes too, like always.

 

“Oh my God! That’s my song!” Lucy screamed as soon as she recognize the beat of the remix of “Fun” by Cascade. “Babe! Ladies! Boys! People! Come on!” she almost whines as she gets up from her seat, dragging Susan and Alex along, but being easily followed by James and Maggie.

 

“Somebody please take your batteries off!” Kara complains in a fake cry.

 

“Come on mini Danvers, get it down…!” Susan encouraged lifting Kara’s glass up and up for her to finish her drink in one go, with Maggie and James as her chorus. “That’s what happens when you drink so slowly!”

 

Winn was already taking down his, so he didn’t need encouragements, and Alex was just laughing at her sister when Kara made that face of ‘I’m trying my best’ as she finishes her drink in three big gulps. Kara didn’t like to take shots or when the alcohol was too strong in her drinks, so taking something down like this was as unpleasant as she thought it would be.

 

“Next time I follow Alex’s step and get a pineapple juice!” Kara says as she complies getting up with the others, Maggie guiding her by the waist, pushing her toward the crowd with an encouraging swinging of their hips. “Alright, alright…!” she gave in, feeling the joy take over.

 

Of course Lucy and James were leading the group to the center of the dancefloor, already jumping around with Susan just really wanting to observe her girl show off for her. But Maggie and Winn were just as excited, dragging the Danvers Sisters along.

 

“Come on Babe…!” Maggie smiled at Alex when she laced her fingers with her girlfriend’s, drawing her in and placing Alex’s hands on her waist. “There you go.” She said into her ear when Alex started to get into the rhythm with her.

 

And Alex only grins, enjoying dancing so close to Maggie, sharing this moment with her, following her movement as a pattern to find hers more easily.

The Jungle was the only place you’d ever see Kara Danvers dance like this. She was a pure source of wild energy, in the most innocent way. Arms up and waist twisting, feet hitting the floor with every beat, shuffling here and there following her how heart… Nobody here could see her as a one-night stand prey. She was the girl who wanted to have fun and would make you smile.

For Lucy and Susan, it was more a seductive dance, business as usual really. Even the dumbest person could tell they were together and weren’t here to share. It’s as if nobody else was there, and at some point, their friends would see them disappear in a more intimate setting around the corner for about ten minutes, and then come back with a much calmer attitude.

James was the man of the party, always ending-up next to the DJ to ask for a track or to compliment the work, offering drinks here and there. He’d talk to the barman or even the owner of the Club… James was the social guy, and even if he was sort of a public figure because of CatCo, he never really had any problem with the way he enjoyed spending his nights in clubs because he wasn’t causing any troubles. He only encouraged the party to get going, wanting to meet people even if it was just for a few hours.

Winn loved the Jungle for a very simple reason : being whoever he wanted to be. Because even if his position at L-Corp was feeding his self-esteem, he still felt like this shy High-T guy from high-school who was the invisible nerdy best-friend of the popular tall football star – James Olsen – and sometimes, all he needed was to become someone else, someone so different that he could just let his true anxiety flow out. Here this body and this mind weren’t coordinated with those heavy feelings.

For Alex, it was a very strange mix of emotions. Because in her College year, when Lucy went away for whole semester to study in France, she spent some regrettably drunken nights in nightclubs like this one. But she also had built new good and warm memories in the same setting with her friends, and she had found her peace in letting her mind get drunk in the music without the need for alcohol to get involved.

Maggie’s reasons were multiple. First, she loved the concept of The Jungle with the blacklights and the painting, and the music was really good too. Then, she had her friends with her, and being able to express her joy through a common extasy was amazing. Finally, she just wanted to reconnect with her body, own it, be in control of everything she was feeling and doing. Dancing was like a therapy to her. A really fun one. Especially since Alex was dancing so close to her now. They became so much more confident around each other, and she loved to feel Alex’s body move like this against hers, with hers.

 

And as everybody was dancing, at some point the duos and trios had changed. Maggie danced side to side with Susan while Lucy danced with the boys and was screaming way to loud her favorite songs, leaving the Danvers sisters dancing together. Of course James didn’t forget to take some pictures here and there. With the blacklights and the colors, these would look amazing.

 

When the Tokyo Drift Remix of ‘Temperature’ by Sean Paul came up, Vasquez and Alex started dancing back to back while also dancing with their respective partners, singing along at their – so-called – friendship song. Maggie had her back to Alex’s front, and was also dancing with Kara now for a moment, because the cute blonde have had four boys flirting with her already, so she was under the protection of Alex and Maggie for a minute of peace. Lucy was just really teasing her girlfriend here.

 

“Hey, is that- Sam over there…?!” Susan asked over Alex’s shoulder, bending her head back.

 

“What?” Alex asked, looking at were Susan was pointing now. “Where?”

 

“Danvers, oh my God, where are your glasses...!” Maggie giggled when she twisted her upper body to slightly adjust Alex’s head for her to face in the right direction. “Up the stairs.”

 

“Oh- Wow, Sam is here?!” Alex shouts, stopping her movements a little while having her right hand laced in Maggie’s on her hips, patting on Lucy’s shoulder with her other hand. “Hey, Luce! Look who just arrived!”

 

Samantha Arias, painted with the “Geometry Theme” in pink and yellow, was just coming down the stairs, spotting her friends since Winn was shouting her name over the music. She was wearing a white V neck cape jumpsuit and white heels, her hair down and curled.

 

“She actually came here after working on a week-end?” Lucy said in surprised, now passing her arm over Kara’s shoulders as the group is now focusing on Sam’s arrival.

 

“Wow, hey, wait a minute.” Maggie smiled, as she saw Sam surprisingly being followed by another one of their friends. “Is that-”

 

“Oh my God!” Kara laughed out loud as she leans in Maggie’s space, almost like a hug. “Lena?!”

 

And under everyone’s very astonished realization, Lena was, in fact, coming down the stairs too. She was dressed in a golden patterned lightweight jacket, a loose white shirt underneath and black pantsuit with heels. Her hair got straightened high up in a tight ponytail, exhibiting her pale skin contrasted with a dark sparkled eyeliner and bright red lipstick, only with a few pink and white stars painted by the artists upstairs in a discreet “Galaxy Theme”.

 

“Lena at The Jungle?!” Lucy shouts because this was unbelievable, while the other girls were just speechless, letting out laughs and popping their eyes out with their brain just melting under the impossibility of such a scenario.

 

“That must have been some really shitty day.” James commented, knowing Lena and Sam would rather chill and rest after work than go out in the wildest nightclub in town, and especially Lena if it was to hit The Jungle.

 

“Are you kidding?” Winn laughed as he drank his second cocktail of the night. “They had a damn 8-hours meeting with the Financial Department AND the HR! Even I refuse to go out after my 8-hours meeting for my Cyber Department…! This right there, is the definition of a burnout.” He stated as he points the two women coming to them. “They don’t need to sleep, they need a freaking coma. That’s a cry for help!”

 

“Then let’s give those business ladies what they want!” Lucy shouts then, running toward the bar to ask for some new drinks after James gave his credit card instinctively.

 

And while Lucy was throwing James’ money at the barman, when Lena and Sam joined the group, their friends were just teasing and laughing out of happiness to see them here. Especially Alex, because she really liked to see Sam have some fun like this.

 

“I thought you couldn’t make it tonight!” Alex smiles at Sam as they hugged. “You look amazing!” she then compliments, making Sam give her a turn.

 

“Yeah well, tell that to my Boss right there.” Samantha told Alex, grinning as she sees Lena ready to party until freeing her soul out of her body. “Today was too much.”

 

Kara and Maggie were both welcoming Lena, who clearly have had enough of today’s work, she was determined to dance and to scream, and to exhaust herself ‘til morning rise.

 

“Waw, you look really hot.” Maggie said without hiding she was checking her out, all amicably because Lena actually loved to look good when going out.

 

“And ready to kill the dancefloor.” Kara adds in a giggle while the group was moving to their Oval for Lena and Sam to find their place and have a minute to talk.

 

“I am going to take a three-year vacation and isolate myself on a desertic island.” Lena told them, annoyed by her day while she sits down. “And then I will come back, and grow my own vegetables in the forest with a dog and a domestic pig named Diane.”

 

“That bad?” James laughed.

 

“You have no idea.” Lena sighs. “Oh, my savior!” she exclaims when she sees Lucy coming back with a meter of shots and another man with a plate of drinks.

 

“I saw the distress in your eyes.” Lucy smirks, extending the piece of wood along the table for everybody to get their shots. “Arlequin Rhum shots, and I got you a virgin ginger shot.” She said to Alex when she showed the pink one. “And then everybody gets a new round of cocktails.”

 

“Arlequin, my favorites…!” Sam said when she gets her shot and Jungle Speed cocktail.

 

“I’m the luckiest girl in this town.” Susan said when she smelled the strong perfume from her own drinks. “I wanna mix these two so bad…!”

 

“Alex, I’ll drink for you.” Lena tells the tall brunette while taking two shots for herself.

 

“Cheers!” Lucy shouts for everyone to drink all together.

 

And when all of them took their shot, they didn’t even flinch, because the Arlequin Rhum shots were very sweet, even though they were very strong. The taste of the Arlequin was stronger than the Rhum’s. And then Alex realized her virgin shot was actually very strong in flavors.

 

“Holy shit, that’s really good…!” she said under a tight throat.

 

“They said ginger, lemon and paprika.” Lucy remembered.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Wow!”

 

They stayed in their circle for a few minutes just to catch up with Lena and Sam’s day. Ruby was at her friend’s house for the week-end because they had a presentation to prepare in advance, so Sam had no reason to feel guilty about partying tonight. Lena just needed a good brainwashing, literally.

 

And then Lena told everybody to get up to dance. And none of them could possibly say no to Lena tonight, or she might x-ray this person until they melt to her feet.

Kara and Winn had the mission to make Lena and Sam forget about their responsibilities tonight, so they were almost all the way up the DJ’s station. Lucy and Vasquez were gone together somewhere nobody wanted to check for the next fifteen (15) minutes. James had found a part of the crowd to have fun.

And it left Maggie and Alex alone on the dancefloor, in the middle of the crowd where they could only be close to each other. So very close.

 

Maggie intended to use her dance as the most effective turn on for Alex, and it wasn’t just because of the few drops of alcohol in her system. She knew Alex liked to dance since on stage she was always moving around. But dancing together was something else. Maggie’s objective was to drive her crazy, because she also knew Alex was still trying to be careful with her. But tonight she wanted Alex to follow her blindly, confidently.

Maggie pushed her hips against Alex’s, and instantaneously Alex moved her hands down to Maggie’s waist, keeping her there and joining this oh-so determined dance. And Maggie had her forehead against Alex’s, breathing her, looking into those eyes roaming her body silently.

At some point Maggie stole Alex’s lips just strongly and quickly enough for Alex to not be able to chase her back. And Maggie turned around, her back coming flush against Alex’s front again, but so much more daring. She took Alex’s hand to guided them down her sides, then teasingly on her abs, to the edge of her shorts’ waistband when she started to grind her hips down against Alex’s front.

And Alex let her head fall in Maggie’s neck, breathing out a moan like she was still trying to control her own movements, but feeling her girlfriend like this was making her head spin, especially when one of Maggie’s hand came behind the nap of her neck to scratch her sensitive skin there. And Alex’s hips jerked forward on their own, meeting Maggie’s rhythm, and triggering Maggie to lean her head back against Alex’s shoulder.

Maggie kissed Alex’s jaw right there, still holding one of Alex’s hand against her waist as she kept dancing for her. And she felt Alex’s breath brush her neck.

 

“You okay there?” Maggie asked with a grin.

 

Alex could only let out a laugh and tighten her grip on Maggie’s waist to keep her against her as they moved together, gaining a silent moan from Maggie as a result when her fingers started ghosting just a little further down in her waistband, feeling Alex’s fingers just on the edge of her underwear.

 

“God, you’re so sexy.” Alex purred, then dragging her teeth behind Maggie’s ear, scratching her nails up Maggie’s hips teasingly.

 

And all Maggie could do was to whisper Alex’s name back at her and close her eyes, like speaking out the only thought she had in mind at the moment. Everything was just Alex. Feeling Alex’s body so tall and strong against hers, and her breath behind her ear and on her neck… the absolute turn-on. At least that was until Alex decided to move one of her tights closer between Maggie’s legs, and now the warmth that had been flowing slowly down Maggie’s center felt like all of her energy was streaming down in such a rush that she just had to let out a groan of satisfaction.

Alex couldn’t care less if anyone was looking, she had the most beautiful talented woman dancing for her, dancing _on_ her. She could feel Maggie’s hips pushing against her own center, stimulating a warm friction there that had her wrecked. Maggie’s defined abs, exposed by the blue cropped top, were contracting against her fingers through every move. Alex had no more sense of time or space. Her hands pushed Maggie lightly further down against her thigh, felling Maggie’s curves grind against her front shamelessly. Maggie’s body was hotter than she ever felt it be, and it was all for her. Maggie wanted to give her this warmth, she wanted Alex to take this warmth and make it her own. So Alex moved her head just enough to start kissing wildly on Maggie’s salty neck. And she got a positive response when Maggie gripped the nap of her neck to keep her there, and a sweet gasp, and a jolt of her hips again.

 

This very intense seduction kept going until the end of the song, with kisses and hot breaths and praises. And then Maggie turned around, feeling Alex whine at the little loss of contact, and when she faced Alex again after this very heated exchange, Alex just brought Maggie’s hips against her again and crashed her lips down, stealing Maggie’s breaths and moans, claiming her tongue on hers.

And Maggie wrapped her hand around Alex’s neck, bringing her down while their bodies curled into each other. That’s when she knew they needed to get out of this crowd to have their own moment right now. So she pushed Alex in the back, asking silently to move them away.

 

“Come here.” Alex whispered in their kiss, guiding them both in the back, trying to find a way out toward a more isolated area.

 

“No, no, no!” Maggie said all of a sudden when she saw Alex taking them toward the restroom. “Not there, I saw Lucy and Susan going that way.”

 

“Dammit!” Alex whines. “Ew, no, I don’t need that right now.”

 

Maggie laugh in her neck, as she now was leading the shift toward another area, behind a few stakes where Maggie knew there was a hallway for the storage rooms.

 

And they didn’t waste any more time once there. Alex had Maggie against the wall right away – and Maggie knew when Alex had her against a surface, it was to make sure she didn’t miss any part of her, which she found particularly hot instead of feeling trapped. Maggie kissed Alex hungry and warm, hands wondering under the see-through white tank top, stopping right under Alex’s bra and stroking her sides. Alex’s hand were on Maggie’s neck and on her waist again, keeping herself stable while feeling Maggie’s finger so close to her breast but never daring to touch – which she really wanted her to do but Maggie was just being a teasing brat. So to challenge her, she placed her thigh between Maggie’s legs again, but then pushed up to make the contact so much stronger than before, so much more explicit that she wanted her.

And Maggie just breathed-in loud into Alex’s mouth breaking their kiss, meeting Alex’s eyes right there so close. _God_ those eyes darkened by lust and need were glued to hers. The heat in Maggie’s body was crawling down to her center so fast and so needy that she couldn’t think about stopping anything anymore. She just wanted Alex so much, needed Alex’s hands all over her… She grinded shamelessly against her strong thigh, causing Alex’s voice to break into the most marvelous groan in her mouth as they tried to kiss again between moans and groans.

 

“Alex…” Maggie kept husking when Alex’s hot tongue brushed up her neck before she nipped and sucked the salter skin here.

 

When she found the balance of her own body, Maggie gave her thigh to Alex’s center, and the vibration from the moan she received in her neck was all she needed to bring Alex’s lips back on hers.

They kept kissing, pulling each other closer, touching each other’s skin and grinding against the other one’s neediness. And Maggie had forgotten just how good it felt to have someone understanding and answering her desires like Alex did. How good I felt to have someone else’s warmth against her. How good this pulsing pressure between her legs felt, when it was appeasing her muscles and lightening her mind while overall increasing her need for more of all these things.

 

“God Maggie, I want you so bad you have no idea.” Alex pleads her when she felt Maggie’s center getting hotter against her thigh, even through so many clothing items.

 

Maggie only answered with another sigh and another jolt of her hips, tightening her grip on Alex’s shoulders against her.

And she wanted her just as much. There was no way she could spend another day without knowing how good Alex could make her feel about her own body and desires. And they had been so patient with each other, in the way they discovered their respective likes and dislikes, and now what Maggie wanted was to feel Alex’s skin against hers without any more boundaries.

And just thinking about this was turning her on even more, and the pool in her belly was getting almost unbearable to fill. The things Alex was doing to her were just so good it was addictive. Maggie didn’t want to stop. She could feel her own body shudder in the buildup of her emotions as Alex was only encouraging every movement against her with moans and hot kisses.

But she had too.

Maggie had to stop herself.

 

“Alex…” she called so inaudibly that Alex couldn’t know she said her name. “God, Alex, wait…!” she almost begged painfully against her own will, finding the impossibly small strength to stop herself, and to push Alex’s hips just few inches away from hers.

 

She breathed so high and loud at the loss of contact. It was painful to not have Alex where she needed her the most. Her chest was coming up and down hard, eyes shut and head bowed as she tries to regain some control over the waves shuddering low in her body.

 

“Maggie, hey, Babe?” Alex asked when she saw the very painful expression on Maggie’s face. “You okay?” she worried, instantaneously taking her distances more than Maggie made her take. “Maggs, Baby please-”

 

“No, no, no, don’t go. Don’t go.” Maggie begged, taking Alex’s hands to stop her from distancing herself further back. “Stay here…”

 

“What’s wrong? Was it too much?” Alex asked her, breathlessly but determined to regain enough posture to focus on Maggie, bringing a hand up Maggie’s cheek to stroke her struggles away. “Did I-”

 

“No, it’s not- it’s not that.” Maggie answered, still trying to wash away the heat in her center without letting it take over her mind again. “Just-… Wait a second. I need a second…”

 

So Alex did just as ask. She waited patiently, watching Maggie calming her own breathing but feeling her caressing her hand in reassurance as they both come down from their high.

 

“Sorry.” Maggie finally said, lifting her head, and bumping in the wall behind her with a wide smile and then a laugh. “Ah, damn…!” and she just kept laughing at herself, drunk on hormonal overload.

 

“Okay, you’re laughing.” Alex assessed, still confused though. “So you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah, I am. I’m very okay. I just-…”

 

“It _was_ too much.” Alex thought to understand.

 

“No, not at all it-… I-” Maggie tried to articulate but she just felt silly right now from what she just did, so she just laughed again. “I just denied myself.” she told Alex before giggling at herself.

 

And Alex needed a second to understand what Maggie just told her : she just denied herself an orgasm right at the edge, that’s why she had her to back away enough. And now Alex felt the worries flow down and away from her shoulders.

 

“Why did you- why did you deny yourself?” she asked Maggie after her small girlfriend pulled her back for a gentle closeness. “You know I wouldn’t have minded. Actually would be pretty hot…” she said against her cheek.

 

“I know, believe me I didn’t want to stop.” Maggie reassured, kissing Alex’s hand.

 

“Then what made you?” Alex asked softly, kissing Maggie’s cheek.

 

“I just didn’t want to have my first orgasm with you in the storage hallway of a sweaty nightclub.”

 

“Yeah, wise decision.” Alex just laughed in Maggie’s neck, now understanding the logic.

 

“But…” Maggie stated while lacing their fingers together. “I would really like it if we… if we could- maybe go home. Together. Right now.”

 

Alex looked into Maggie’s eyes and couldn’t help but think maybe her own pupils just widened at the idea. She just stays silent for a second, because yes, she really wanted Maggie, and she wasn’t going to say no, especially not after the two very heated and appealing make out sessions they just shared. But she really didn’t want Maggie to think her body responding to hers meant she was ready in her mind.

 

“Are you sure?” she dared to ask softly, rubbing her thumb against Maggie’s cheek. “You know we don’t need to go there right away just because of what just happened, right? Plus you had two drinks, so I really want you to be sure…”

 

Maggie smiles and leans in the touch, kissing Alex’s palm.

 

“Yeah I know.” She whispered, looking shyly but brightly into Alex’s eyes. “But I know I want you that way tonight, more than ever… And I knew it before we even got into the club so… But do you? Want me?” Maggie asked then, wondering Alex’s very aroused expression.

 

Alex couldn’t hide her smile longer than a microsecond, and then she gave a long kiss to Maggie.

 

“Let’s go home.” She told her before taking her hand and guiding them both out of the hallway.

 

They tried to spot their friends to warn them about their absence. Even though they wanted to leave as quickly as possible, they still needed to make sure the group knew where they were. So they walked toward the table, where Susan and Lucy were chilling now with their unfinished cocktail in hands that she gave to the barman before going in the restroom earlier.

 

“Hey girls.” Alex greeted them with a bright voice. “Hum. If anyone asks where we are, can you just tell them we went home?”

 

“Already leaving?” Vasquez asked before taking her straw between her teeth.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’re gonna give me some details or leave it in the hallway over there?” Lucy grins back at Alex.

 

“Okay thanks, bye!” Maggie quickly answered, dragging Alex away with her.

 

“Go get it, hotties!” Lucy just shouts before crashing into Vasquez’s lap, laughing at the top of their lungs together.

 

Alex and Maggie almost ran up the stairs to get away from these two, but they also spotted their friends in the crowd. There was Lena, already finishing her third drink, and next to her were Kara and Winn having another shot with their arms crossed. James had girls that invited HIM to dance with them. And then there was Sam, dancing on some random table with a bunch of other girls.

This was going to be a fun night for their friends. Alex and Maggie didn’t have to worry so much. Plus she knew Sam would never push further than 2 drinks because she had a fear of losing control. So if somebody had to call a cab or an Uber, Sam would be there.

 

As they went back upstairs, Alex said goodbye to the artists, and Maggie got their personal belongings from the lockers. They got into an Uber two minutes later to go to Maggie’s place.

During the ride, Maggie sent a text to Lena to ask her a favor : make sure Kara wouldn’t come back to their apartment before sunrise. Lena would understand why without an explicit explanation. And she also knew the group wouldn’t even go home to sleep, probably would spend their morning together wondering the streets and then eat a pizza around 9 a.m. at James’ place.

 

 

 

 

** MAGGIE AND KARA’S APARTMENT : **

 

 

The two lovers giggled nervously but lovingly when they finally kissed their way inside the apartment. Maggie stumbled with Alex toward the couch, and the tall brunette took off her sneakers on the way. Maggie tried to do the same but fell down over the arm of the sofa when she tried to. Alex just laughed for a second and then took Maggie’s shin to help her out while Maggie was just giggling.

 

“Why the gladiator style again?” Alex whines when she struggled with the second heel.

 

“Because they have a great hold on my ankles!” Maggie just laughed at her, moving her foot around.

 

And Alex pulled the heel off Maggie’s feet and just put it down to get back into kissing, her hands roaming over those tight abs she was obsessed with, and since Maggie was forcing her body up to meet Alex from her sitting position, she was fully contracting her muscles. But Alex suddenly stopped the kiss and turned away, trying to spit out the glitter that just got on her tongue. Maggie laughs and just starts caressing Alex’s arms.

 

“Maybe we should take those things off.” She said, pushing a lock of glittery hair on the side.

 

“Yep! Great idea.” Alex tells her, spitting soundly again, running her tongue out because the aftertaste wasn’t so good either. “And the paint too…”

 

“Okay, help me up.” Maggie smiled with her arms out.

 

So Alex grabbed her hands to pulled Maggie up off the couch, and then Maggie guided them in the bathroom. First Maggie took off her cardigan, and she saw Alex gulps a nervous turn on.

 

“Waw. Just with the cardigan, Danvers?” She grins.

 

“I’m having flash-forwards.” Alex just honestly answered.

 

“Oh… Well. How about you let me have mine by taking your jacket off so we can wash our paint off?”

 

“Fair enough.” Alex determined after a quick thinking. She took her leather jacket off and put it on the side, then went back to Maggie who was smirking at her. “Happy?”

 

“Very. Now come here.” She asked her, guiding her to the bathtub.

 

Maggie took a small tower and wets it quickly with warm water. She invited Alex to sit down on the edge of the tub. Maggie started to take the fake diamonds off with her fingers, and then combed gently through her red hair, wetting Alex’s hair to make it easier. Then she used the towel after each comb to get rid of the glitter and to dry it quickly.

And while Maggie was working on her hair, Alex decided to help with Maggie’s painted body. First, Alex worked on her face, careful not to hurt her skin, using a bit of soap and makeup remover just to keep it hydrated somehow. She’d ask her to tilt her head to make sure she got rid of everything.

Then they switched roles: Alex took care of Maggie’s hair, but she struggled a little more because she first had to take off the hair extensions, then undo the braid and get the lines of pearls too. And Maggie cared for Alex’s paint with a new towel.

It all happened while they talked about the fun they had, about the cool paint and the flashy cocktails, about the hangover Winn and James would go through, about Lena’s impulsive decision, about Kara ignoring four guys trying to flirt with her, about Sam dancing on the table, about Susan and Lucy making out in the restroom. They took off each other’s glitter and paint and makeup, and just appreciated seeing the natural beauty being uncovered softly. Maggie loved Alex’s little freckles, she found it adorable, and the cute little wrinkles on the edge of her eyes that just marked the many times Alex laughed and experienced joy in her life. For Alex, she just loved Maggie’s soft skin, and her perfect smile drawn by full smooth lips and dimples – damn those dimples – that proved Maggie was meant to be happy.

 

“Here, I think I’m done with your own jungle.” Alex told Maggie, checking her hair one last time. “You might have some glitter left because of me, but I got rid of most of it.”

 

“Do I need to dry them? You think?” Maggie asked, playing with some locks to check the texture.

 

“Yeah, you should.” Alex said with a pout, hugging Maggie from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder. “I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

 

“Hmm…” Maggie purred, letting her body rest against Alex’s, grabbing Alex’s arm and tightening their embrace, looking at themselves in the mirror. “I don’t think I can catch a cold like this.”

 

Alex looked in the mirror too, catching Maggie’s adoring eyes and smiling at her. She places a kiss on her shoulder gently. And they stayed like this for a few more seconds, then all naturally, Alex withdrew from Maggie to let her deal with her hair.

 

“Will you be an angel and go to the kitchen to get us something to drink? I’m kinda cold.” Maggie asked her nicely as she plugged the hairdryer in. “And I also want to rest my head and mind with you a little bit. You know? Because I still had a few drinks, and I want to make sure I’m really… me. With you.”

 

“Black tea with hazelnut milk?” Alex proposed adoringly, happy that Maggie told her about her worries, receiving a nod from her girl. “Anything for the loveliest human I’ve ever seen on Earth.” She smiled, leaning in to give a kiss on Maggie’s giggling lips.

 

And when Alex is out, when Maggie knows she’ll be busy, the small brunette blew out a tight breath. Actually one of Maggie’s great quality as a human being was to burn down alcohol pretty quickly. She knew her limits and how to recognize her stages of consciousness. Right now she knew that on a scale of 0 to 10 – 0 being sober and 10 being completely wasted – she knew she was between 1 and 2... But still. She needed to feel her mind clear and owned. The other reason why she asked Alex to go prepare the drinks was that she needed to be alone with herself.

Maggie was nervous.

She just didn’t want Alex to see it, because she was also excited about tonight. And while she was drying her hair, Maggie started to work on her thoughts.

Actually, the excitement and the desire were stronger than her nervousness. And the thing is she knows why she’s nervous. And she knew she would be nervous. So it was an understood nervousness. She just hoped it wouldn’t make Alex worry too much, because she also knew Alex was going to be careful, and adoringly loving.

And now she felt suddenly silly when she started to check herself out in the mirror. Why would she do that? Maggie liked her own body. She was a fit woman, and she knew she was fit because that’s what she wanted to be. She liked her body, and she liked to build her own image the way she wanted.

 

“God, you’re a helpless rebooted virgin.” She curses at herself, feeling exactly like this at the moment.

 

And even if she was annoyed with herself, she still once again fixed her hair and applied Chapstick ‘just in case’, checked her nails ‘just in case’, washed her hands again ‘just in case’. And then she got out of the bathroom, wondering what kind of Alex she would find in her apartment.

Alex was just at the kitchen counter, looking at her phone, probably playing that game Maggie never understood the success of... But she quickly lifted her head after hearing Maggie coming out.

 

“What level are you now?” Maggie grins as she walks toward the kitchen area.

 

“289.”

 

“I’ll never get the meaning of this game.”

 

“Raising little bugs to fight the slug invasion.” Alex summarized again.

 

“Nothing makes sense, you can’t raise bugs, they’re independent wild creatures… And slugs just want to eat lettuce, they don’t care about world domination.”

 

“You’re too much of a caring nerd to understand…” Alex pouts, still giving her the cup of tea.

 

“Thanks. Also, why would you want to hurt a slug? They’re so cute…!”

 

“Wow, if you’re rooting for the slugs, that makes us enemies.” Alex warned teasingly, drinking her own cup of coffee.

 

“Enemies to lovers is a powerful storyline.” Maggie smirks, seeing Alex choking on her drink as she laughs away.

 

They share this laugh together and then get back to their drinks. For an easy half-hour, they talked about everything and anything, Maggie reminding Alex she used to live at the Ranch with a greenhouse, and she knew damn well slugs weren’t evil, and even Léonard the Turtle liked slugs, and Léonard was a wise turtle, so Maggie was rooting for the slugs. And then Alex reminded Maggie that slugs would eat her vegetables, and Léonard would have nothing to eat.

They ended up having a passionate debate about slugs, here in the kitchen. And then Maggie remembered something that made her jump at the same time as her mind did.

 

“Oh! Wait!” Maggie smiled bright, running to her bedroom.

 

So now Alex just had to leave the slugs on the side because Maggie drifted away into another topic during such a vivid debate. So she waits here, in the kitchen, hearing Maggie make so much noise in her bedroom, something that sounded like wood and paper, and then Maggie struggling, and something falling.

 

“You okay?” Alex shouts, without moving though.

 

“Uh…? A little help here?!” Maggie asked after everything got silent.

 

Alex quickly put her mug down and stepped into Maggie’s bedroom. And there she was, three framed paintings under one arm, a pack of tools in her hand, her tea in the other, and blocking a bigger frame from falling from the wall with her knee.

 

“It’s not what it looks like.” Maggie said casually, still without moving a single muscle.

 

“It looks like you’re clumsily dealing with gravity.” Alex grins.

 

“See? Told you. Not what it looks like. I’m just doing yoga.”

 

Alex laughs as she steps closer to help Maggie, first by pushing the big painting back against the wall, so she could put her leg down, and then taking the other frames she had under her arm. And while Maggie was putting things back in order, Alex couldn’t help but look at the paintings.

 

“Waw.” She just said. “Are these yours?”

 

“Yeah. I told you I got back into watercolor recently, right?”

 

“You did, you just never said you already finished four pieces.” She said, flipping the paintings as carefully as she could in her arms, first seeing the sunset, then the pot with flowers, one painting of a rich garden, and then the one with a bunch of animals gathered around a pile of fruits. “These are amazing…!”

 

“Thanks.” Maggie blushed, guiding a lock of her hair behind her right ear. “But hum… Here. Come see this one.” She told Alex, taking a frame from behind the big one against the wall, lifting it up in her arms slowly.

 

Alex came next to Maggie and observed silently. It was a ranch in winter. The white of the canvas was used to indicate the snow while the colors were used as the shapes.

There was a house on the left made of bricks and wood, the smoke of the fireplace dancing its way up in a pale sky, and a porch made of old wood bent by time. The windows were showing the yellow lights inside the house, and the snow was covering the dark roof.

On the right, behind the house, there was an old red barn and a greenhouse next to it, and a stack of chopped wood left here with an ax.

On the right side of the painting, slighting further away, there were empty stables were should probably be horses, but it was too cold for them to stay outside on the painting, though there were the materials that specified those horses were being taken cared off here at the Ranch.

For the background, there was only a long line of deep woods, indicating the limits of the Ranch’s field. The full picture was refined, it was calm and soft, like seeing a memory.

 

“That’s the Ranch,” Maggie told her after a few seconds had passed. “where I lived with aunt and uncle.”

 

“I-… Maggie, I love this one.” Alex told her, hugging her from behind and letting her head rest on her shoulder.

 

“Yeah? What about this one?” Maggie asked out of curiosity, caressing Alex’s cheek with her head as she leans into her.

 

“I guess it’s just… I can see that it’s really something you can picture. That’s how you paint it in your mind when you think about it.” Alex explained softly, her hand stroking Maggie’s arm, feeling the goosebumps under her touch. “And there are just some meaningful details that make it hold more than just one memory. It’s a whole story. You told me about your uncle teaching you how to chop the wood after going into the woods behind the field… when you helped him take care of the horses who would be put in the barn when it was too cold, and when you were choosing the vegetables in the greenhouse with your aunt to prepare dinner… I can see everything here.”

 

Maggie just felt a fuzzy feeling ghosting her sides as Alex kept stroking her skin with fairy fingers.

Then the breaths of Alex’s voice caressing her neck, and her ear, and her jaw.

Each kiss was hugging the skin between her shoulder and her neck.

Maggie just tightened her hold on Alex’s forearm as she tried to steady herself when she felt chills buzzing down her legs. And she let out a small breath that she knew would make her feel lighter in Alex’s hold.

When Alex felt Maggie relax against her, she started to sink in her hair to place soft kisses on her neck, so soft their warmth was quickly replaced by a gentle coldness that had Maggie shiver under against her more.

So much more that Maggie turned her head and brought her hand to Alex’s scalp to have her lean in to capture her lips in an already heated exchange. Quickly their tongue found each other and breaths were communicating a gasping need.

Alex slowly took the painting in her hand to carefully put it down against the wall. When she came back to her, Maggie had turned around to face her, and Alex stopped their embrace for a few seconds.

 

“Alex, don’t ask me again.” Maggie sighs, tightening her hold on Alex’s neck and bringing Alex’s forehead against hers.

 

“But I need to ask you though… I need to be sure it’s really what you want.” Alex answered softly, caressing Maggie’s sides, controlling her desire to take away those pieces of clothing.

 

“I am sure.” Maggie quickly said almost breathless. “I want you. I need you.” she assured again, not resisting any longer and bringing Alex down to her again for another strong kiss that had Alex moan into her, fingers gripping her waist so good.

 

“Need me for what?” Alex asked into the kiss, feeling Maggie moving backward a little. “Tell me. I want to know what you need from me.”

 

“Show me.” Maggie told her, before leaving Alex’s hold, leaving her standing still here.

 

Maggie hesitates in shyness as she steps back again, just a little more, and Alex doesn’t dare to get back to her. She just waits for Maggie to tell her what to do. And before she can ask anything, she finds her voice unable to speak any word that could describe just how she feels. How she feels when Maggie starts to lift her hand up her cropped top, without looking away from her.

Maggie just looks into Alex’s eyes as she lifts her shirt up and off her body, exposing herself, vulnerable but trusting. And the cold air is brushing her skin, but it is nothing compared to the warmth coming from Alex’s eyes as she looks at her so shyly.

 

“Show me how it’s supposed to make me feel.” Maggie softly pleads to Alex, opened and true about not remembering the last time she felt something real.

 

Alex had never even tried to imagine Maggie’s body without clothing, because she felt like her mind would be too weak to compare to the reality. And she was right. Because in front of her was standing a woman far more beautiful than she could have ever picture, and she had only removed enough to tease her. Only in a simple black bra covering a panting chest that wanted to be uncovered.

 

“You should feel beautiful.” Alex whispered, coming closer and holding Maggie’s beautifully vulnerable contemplation as she leans into her into a searing kiss. “I just want to help you love yourself.”

 

Maggie let out a moan at the praise, desperately holding Alex’s body against hers, sinking into the feeling of Alex’s soft hands on her bare skin, her lower back, her sides, under her breasts. And she breathed out a sharp desire when Alex guided her hands under her own tank top. And Maggie doesn’t wait any longer. She lifts the shirt up and takes it off for Alex to be just as unclothed as she was.

The contrast of their skins was beautiful, a unison so tender to the eye even they couldn’t stop feeling each other. Maggie’s warm hands were roaming on Alex’s cooler skin so softly that Alex felt chills running through her, and she closed her lips on Maggie’s to muffle her own moans, letting her tongue talk to Maggie for her. And this move had Maggie’s head spinning because their covered breast touched and squeezed softly as the two lovers got closer, and Alex’s panting chest had made her hand move down on the sides of Alex’s breasts, cupping them shyly.

Alex could already feel Maggie’s hands through her blue bra, and she really wanted it taken off. But Maggie had other plans for now. She was going slowly, so carefully, and Alex felt very cared for.

 

While Maggie was exploring Alex’s oh-so-sensitive skin around her breasts, she started to move back until she feels the edge of the bed touch the back of her knees. There she stopped, and she started to kiss her way down Alex’s collarbone, and right above her breasts.

Alex could only moan at the feeling of Maggie’s mouths here. But Maggie didn’t remove the bra. She wanted to do something else first. And Alex understood when she saw that Maggie was kissing her way down to sit on the comfortable sheets of the bed, her eyes glued to Alex’s own.

So Alex just let Maggie experience her own desires. She could see it in her eyes that Maggie was asking for permission. So she tangles her fingers in the long locks, encouraging her to express herself.

 

“You’re so pretty.” Maggie whispers, her lips just so close to Alex’s stomach that she saw the skin twitch just where her breath was.

 

Only one kiss from Maggie on her belly and Alex’s grip on her scalp gets slightly stronger and a breath came out fast but quiet.

 

“So beautiful.” Maggie whispered, lips coming again to kiss the perfect skin over and over, up and down, across tight abs, following imaginary lines and keeping Alex stable with her hands in her back.

 

Alex had been looking at Maggie the whole time, seeing her eyes shut as she tastes her skin so delicately. But she let out a gasp as the warmth of Maggie’s tongue licks her side of her hipbone. And a bite follows, shutting her own eyes and making her hips jerk forward, searching for another sensation. Alex’s heartbeat was really starting to betray her calmness, because Maggie kept kissing her, roaming her hands in her back, bringing  her closer to her.

Another gasp from Alex, and Maggie’s heart is warmer than her own skin.

 

That’s why Maggie started to let her hands fall shyly on Alex’s waistband. And it’s only when she had a finger on the button of her pants that she lifted her eyes up to look at her. Only she had to swallow back in a dry throat because the way Alex was looking at her was so attractive, so fragile and so soft…

Alex nods as she sighs, unable to trust her voice at the moment. And she feels Maggie work on her pants. First, the hold loosens when Maggie unbuttons it, and then the zipper comes down slowly, almost silently.

Her heart pounds faster in anticipation.

 

“Alex?” Maggie called quietly, looking at her.

 

“Take them off.” Alex panted in a moan when Maggie kissed her belly again.

 

Maggie only acts after Alex’s approval, carefully bringing the pants down her long legs, not missing to kiss the newly revealed skin here and there. And as she bows down to free Alex from her pants, she feels hands roaming down her neck, her back, her shoulders: Alex was only caressing her, feeling the muscles work for her while Maggie was helping with each lift of her feet to take the pants and the socks off. And once the clothes were put aside, Maggie came back up in a trail of kisses on Alex’s legs.

 

“God, Maggie…” Alex can only whisper, feeling Maggie’s hands teasingly close to her center, feeling shaky fingers shyly stroking up and down the inside of her thigh, building up a heat that was signed with Maggie’s name. “Come here, Babe.” She asks her once Maggie is fully stretched up in her seat.

 

Alex bends down to kiss Maggie and then guides her to stand up against her. And she brings her lover into a heated kiss, her tongue falling to Maggie’s pulsing throat, so warm and welcoming, She can feel Maggie’s moans against her lips as she sucks on her skin. Maggie was getting high on lust again, hips jerking against hers, hands gripping her back and her neck.

So Alex brings her fingers in Maggie’s waistband, circling the edge until she reaches the front of the belt holding Maggie’s shorts. And the next sound she gets from her beautiful girlfriend, this adorable whisper, only encourages her to unbuckle it.

Maggie feels the belt being unbuckled, the sound of metal clinking invading her ears. She kisses Alex again with a deep moan as fingers start to work down the buttons of her shorts.

Alex let Maggie’s loose shorts fall down her legs and hit the floor, and they both moan in each other’s mouths when their bodies come flush against each other again, now with so much more skin to discover. Alex went to kiss Maggie’s jaw and down her shoulder, hands coming up under her breast to teasingly cup, without fully taking them in her hands.

 

“Alex…” Maggie whispered like a pleading need.

 

The tall brunette turned them so that she would be the one against the bed this time. Alex sits down and then draws Maggie by the hand toward her.

 

“Come here, beautiful…” Alex smiled, bringing one of her hands to Maggie’s thigh, encouraging her to come closer.

 

Maggie shyly brought her leg next to Alex’s to straddle her lap. She did it softly and put her hands on Alex’s shoulders after she settled correctly.

Alex had her hands on one of Maggie’s thigh and one on her hips. She just looked at Maggie adoringly, stroking her skin, appreciating to feel Maggie relax little by little.

 

“You okay Baby?” Alex asked, her hand caressing along Maggie’s strong lower back muscles, feeling the chills it triggered there.

 

Maggie only hummed a couple times, then because she felt a little shy, she just kissed Alex’s cheek.

 

“Will you let me take it off?” Alex asked quietly, her fingers hooking Maggie’s bra.

 

“Yes.” Maggie just answered, her forehead on Alex’s own.

 

And Alex did it carefully, but in one go she just snapped the attach open, and just let her hands wonder the free skink in Maggie’s back as her lady was kissing her again. Alex then brings the straps down Maggie’s shoulders. When she felt her do that, Maggie looked into Alex’s eyes and then let her arms down so she could take the bra off. The cold air of the room brushed the new skin, and Maggie’s nipples started to tingle. She breathed in heavily, holding Alex’s neck to bring her in for another kiss.

Alex brought her hands up Maggie’s sides, asking with her eyes if Maggie was okay with her touching her breasts. And Maggie nods lightly. Alex decided to cup the breasts gently, looking into Maggie’s eyes to make sure that every inch was consenting to her touch. And it was. When the pad of her index finger brushed over Maggie’s nipples, she felt Maggie’s bottom come down to meet her lap in a sigh.

Maggie liked to be touched by Alex. She liked to feel the cold fairy finger on her way-to-heated body. She stroked Alex’s buzzed hair when she felt Alex bring her mouth down to her jaw, knowing she was going to explore her breasts with her tongue. And it felt amazing.

When Alex captured the first richer piece of flesh, on top of her breast, Maggie moaned deeply, resting her cheek on top of Alex’s head, and started to grind down in Alex’s lap. Alex hummed warmly as she started to lick and take more flesh in her mouth, without biting, only kissing wild and sucking in her mouth gently. And the reaction she got from Maggie just encouraged her to keep going, to do the same on the other breast while she would massage the other one. And then she tried taking a nipple in her mouth only so gentle and teasing, with just a brush of her lips.

Maggie moaned louder for her, her hips jerking again. So Alex tried sucking on the nipple.

But here Maggie’s moan wasn’t the same, and she felt her fingers pulling her off.

 

“Sorry,” Alex said right away. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“I just…” Maggie started to blush heavily, trying to get some words out instead of the heavy breathes. “It’s strange, I don’t know…”

 

“It’s okay, hey. Talk to me.” Alex asked, caressing Maggie’s sides and jaw.

 

“It’s just that my-… Mine are really sensitive. Like… really.” Maggie explained gently. “So… Too much manipulation can hurt easily…”

 

“Okay, hey, don’t be embarrassed.” Alex told Maggie, soothing her worries away. “I didn’t know. Won’t do it again.”

 

“Sorry.” Maggie whispered.

 

“Don’t be. Just tell me what you liked. Is it everywhere on your breasts? Or only there.” Alex asked her, her fingers brushing her nipples to keep the conversation light to communicate without embarrassing Maggie with distinct words.

 

“No, the rest is fine. It-…” Maggie whispered, bringing Alex’s forehead to hers and then kissing her. “It felt amazing.”

 

“Do you want me to continue? Or do you want to do something else?” Alex asked her, massaging Maggie’s breasts slowly. “I really liked touching you like this.” She whispered then, earning a moan from Maggie in her ear. “You’re so soft.” She kept saying to send Maggie’s mind into a sensual  world again, feeling her kiss her cheek shyly while she starts massaging her breasts again.

 

Maggie claims Alex’s lips again, and then Alex travels back down to Maggie’s chest, finding her breasts again. And now that Alex knew what Maggie liked and the things to avoid, she felt so much more comfortable experimenting the area.

When she licked Maggie’s breast on the side, Maggie’s hips came down again. When she bent further down to take the flesh from bellow in her mouth, Maggie exhaled a long moan and gripped Alex’s hair. Maggie’s sensitivity was high, but it meant that the pleasure she got from the glands inside of her breasts could be explored efficiently. It also meant Alex could have more of Maggie to taste and to play with.

But the more she explored Maggie’s breasts, the more Maggie was whining for more, moaning from more exercised manipulation from Alex.

Only Maggie wasn’t going to let Alex do all the job tonight, and she wanted her just as much. So while Alex was licking her way up between her breasts, Maggie unclasped Alex’s bra. When Alex felt the pressure ease off her chest, she caught on the action and leaned back to face Maggie again. She let Maggie get rid of the bra and throw it aside with the rest of their clothes.

 

“Your turn?” Alex smiled up at Maggie.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, my turn.” Maggie smiled back, panting from the pleasure she just builds up inside of her.

 

She kissed Alex hard and bold, then she pushed her own body against Alex’s, to make her fall slowly against the mattress. And when Alex’s back touched the sheets, she contracted all of her muscles up.

 

“Oh my God, that’s cold…!” she hisses before giggling with Maggie.

 

“Do you want to switch?” Maggie asked between a few chuckles.

 

“Hmm. No, not now.” Alex answered, looking into Maggie’s eyes as she pulls her long hair on one side so it wouldn’t fall on her face. “I like you there.” She said then, one hand coming down to caress Maggie’s sides and hips and thigh.

 

Maggie kissed her again, and after a few more pecks she started to kiss down her jaw and felt Alex’s hand roaming her back and her neck as she went down her collarbone to give a little kiss the top of Alex’s breast before looking at her to make sure.

Alex only nods and looks at Maggie as she first brought a hand to one of her breasts. And immediately, Alex’s back jolted to claim more of Maggie’s touch. So Maggie kept massaging the breast. Only she did it too carefully, because she didn’t know what Alex liked.

 

“Babe?” Alex called, panting for more. And when Maggie looked at her, Alex had to swallow for her voice to be clear from any gravel. “You can touch more… That’s how I like being touched...”

 

“Can I bite?” Maggie asked, bringing her lips around the flesh, but without looking away from Alex’s eyes.

 

“Yes.” Alex hisses again, just anticipating. “Oh God…!” she moaned when she felt Maggie bite down her breast just enough for her to feel the teeth gaze the sensitive skin, then licking the sensation away.

 

Maggie started to feel more confident now that she knew Alex wasn’t as painfully sensitive as she was. She kissed her breast fully, taking the flesh and tracing her teeth to tingle the pleasuring glands inside the breast, which had Alex moan louder and jolt her upper body toward her for more. And when Maggie brought her mouth to the other breast, she started to circle the nipple with the hardened tip of her tongue.

That’s when she discovered that Alex was a vocal moaner. She liked Maggie to know that she liked what she was doing. And it was turning her on a lot. So Maggie took the nipple between her lips and circled it again in her hot mouth.

Alex praised the pleasure Maggie was giving her. Some women liked their breasts being kisses, some liked them massaged, others liked them bitten. Some softly, others rougher. Alex loved her breasts to be praised and conquered by her lover. And her breasts weren’t big, so when Maggie palmed her breasts fully and took her nipples in her mouth to bite them teasingly, it all felt like all of her pleasure spots were being triggered.

 

“Maggie, you feel so good Baby…” She moaned, her fingers tangled in Maggie’s hair.

 

Maggie felt the heat in her center pull her down to Alex. Her hips started grinding, rolling in Alex’s lap. And then Alex felt it, and she smiled as she moaned, bringing one of her thighs up to Maggie’s heated center.

Maggie had to let out a deep moan against Alex’s nipple when she felt the pressure of Alex’s thigh against her pulsing sex only covered by her underwear as she brought herself down even more. Alex then let her hands down on Maggie’s butt to have her roll her hips harder, have her press her center firmer.

 

“Alex…!” Maggie moaned louder, bringing a hand up Alex’s cheek to stroke her hair behind her ear, but keeping her face against Alex’s breasts.

 

“Come on Baby.” Alex whispered hotly again. “Let go.”

 

And Maggie whines as she takes the top of Alex’s breast in her mouth, trying to focus on her girlfriend more than on the perfect friction that was building her orgasm so low and so good between her legs. And she called for Alex again after a gasp when the feeling was too much for her to do anything else to those beautifully hardened nipples.

Alex felt Maggie’s body come down on hers, meaning Maggie wanted to let go. So she brought a hand to have Maggie lift her head to her. She was flushed. Blushing hotly as Alex drew her up so they could kiss again.

Now Maggie tasted salty after taking care of Alex’s breasts. She tasted like Alex. And Alex was melting for her. But she wanted to listen to Maggie’s body now, so she had to stay focus for the moment.

 

“Want to switch now?” She asked her, keeping her hands to Maggie’s waist.

 

“Yeah.” Maggie answered between heavy breathes. “Please.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Alex came back into the sitting position, and Maggie actually pulled her hard against her to kiss her hungrily, tightening her thighs to hug Alex’s whole body. And when their very stimulated breasts came flush, they both moaned, and Alex had Maggie bring herself down harder against her highest thigh, pushing her to grind harder on her lap.

 

“Oh fuck, Alex…!” Maggie moaned when she felt the pressure down her center press against Alex’s body tougher, bringing her dangerously close to an orgasm at every movement, becoming more vocal through the pleasure.

 

“You’re so sexy.” Alex told Maggie as she let her mouth fall back down Maggie’s breasts again, hands down Maggie’s butt to encourage her. “My God, you feel so good like this…!”

 

And Maggie moaned louder, arms wrapped tight around Alex’s neck. She let her body express itself for her, letting it drive her movements, letting it force her to be louder to exhale the pressure in her whole body. She needed it. She needed Alex to take her there, to this place she had long forgotten the feeling of.

 

“Touch me…” she whispered in Alex’s ear, and then Alex just moaned against Maggie’s throat, biting her skin after hearing something so hot coming from her. “Please, I need you…!”

 

So Alex just started to move her right hand down Maggie’s hipbone, stroking the skin right above the waistband of Maggie’s Tomboy boxers. Looking into Maggie’s eyes, she let her hand fall to cup Maggie’s sex through the undies, and Maggie’s whole body melted down for her. Alex had to moan too, she couldn’t just ignore just how hot and wet Maggie seemed to be, even just through her underwear. And she started to stroke back and forth, having Maggie groan at the feeling that wasn’t quite enough yet.

 

“Talk to me.” Alex spoke out, still looking at Maggie.

 

“Alex…!” Maggie blushed hard because she wasn’t used to be vocal herself, but then Alex’s hand cupped her heated sex harder, making her jerk harder and let out a screamed moan. “Oh fuck…!” she hisses, throwing her head back to stretch her back that had been invaded by hot chills.

 

“Tell me, come on Baby, I need to hear you say it.” Alex whispered against Maggie’s jaw.

 

“Touch me…!” Maggie said again, almost stubborn.

 

“How?” Alex asked, stroking Maggie’s center with more daring fingers, triggering another desperate moan. “How do you want me?”

 

“Inside of me…!” Maggie hisses because even saying it made her head spin. “Babe, I want you inside of me.”

 

Alex kissed her own moans away and then brought her hand up to slide in Maggie’s undies. And as her hand came to cup her sex, Alex saw Maggie’s expression turn into a heavenly ease of all of her tensions, and she felt just how turned on and close Maggie was when she stroked her clit off the hood and hips came up in a jolted pleasure, dragging a moan out of Maggie. Alex was amazed and so, so very turned on just from feeling Maggie react to her every little move.

 

“God Maggie, you’re so hot Baby…” she whispered, kissing the top of her breast.

 

And she started to explore Maggie’s folds gently, sliding her finger tentatively in-between to gather the already spread wetness from Maggie’s previous grinding. She then came back up to circle Maggie’s hooded clit gently, feeling that right now she was way too turned-on and already worked-up to keep stimulating her there directly. Instead, she only encouraged Maggie’s hips to keep moving for her.

 

“Alex…!” Maggie gasps again, tightening her hold on Alex’s scalp and shoulder, forcing her hips down again to feel more of her girlfriend’s touch.

 

“I’m here Baby.” Alex answered, dragging her fingers to Maggie’s entrance gently, earning a trembling moan of anticipation. “I’m here…”

 

And because Maggie was already so wet, when Alex finally let one finger tease her entrance, it slipped so easily inside of Maggie that it felt like the warmest most gentle caress for the both of them as they moaned in satisfaction. And Alex knew that one finger wouldn’t be enough with so much wetness around – Maggie might not even truly feel it right now – so she took it out and instead entered Maggie again with her middle finger followed shortly by the ring finger. And only then did Maggie’s walls started to squeeze around her. Then Alex knew Maggie was feeling her.

And she was right.

Because when Maggie felt Alex’s fingers finally touching her so intimately, Maggie’s whole world was enlightened by just how good it felt to have someone so deeply close to her, so gently sensual. And she kissed Alex just as hotly as she felt with her. When Alex’s fingers started to move in and out of her, she used this rhythm with her own tongue inside of Alex’s mouth. She dragged her tongue bellow Alex’s tongue like she knew she liked, circled her tongue around it before taking it in her mouth to suck the heat into her at the same time Alex was pushing her fingers back inside of her, rolling her hips to have some more pressure on her clit to stimulate it along the nerve bellow the hood.

What Alex didn’t know before, and what she just discovered from Maggie’s movement, is that Maggie seemed to be more driven by external clitoral stimulation. She wanted her fingers inside of her to complete the feeling more than to stimulate her from the inside, even if both stimulations worked. So when she understood that, Alex palmed the muscles of her hand against Maggie’s sex to apply pressure as Maggie would grind down on her.

 

“Oh my God, yes…!” Maggie let out when she finally got everything she needed without even having to say anything.

 

And she started to ride Alex’s hand harder then, jerking her hips back and forth as Alex was pumping in and out of her, stroking her inner walls with the pad of her fingers inside of her. She would feel Alex’s breathes against her skin, Alex’s mouth against her neck, Alex’s moans vibrating against her pulse point, Alex’s hand gripping her lower back. And all of this only helped her build her heat and gather it lower and lower, feeling so many tensions joining in one place, nesting against Alex’s hand and ready to shoot all over Maggie’s body.

And that’s exactly what happened after just a few more strokes of Alex’s fingers on that spot inside of her, and after a few more hard frictions of Alex’s palm against that spot outside of her, pressing Maggie’s clit between every part of Alex’s hand. Her movements started to lose the rhythm she and Alex had settled, and her moans were almost groans as she felt the buzzing signs that she was getting close to orgasm.

 

“I’ve got you, Baby.” Alex whispered between moans against Maggie’s jawline, biting here and making her gasp and grind harder again. “I’m here Babe, let go.”

 

Maggie felt her lust explode, literally, in every possible nerve of her body and electrifying her muscles as she tightened her hold of Alex’s body against hers. And she needs to ride it out and feel the aftershocks before she loses her mind because this orgasm was so full of long-lost desires and forgotten feelings that Maggie felt like she could pass out right now.

Alex could have come just from feeling Maggie’s heated walls hug her fingers like this. And she pushed them inside deeper than she originally could because it was like she was being sucked inside for more. Alex groans when another gush of wetness seems to make its way down her fingers and out on her palm. When she hears Maggie’s gasps turn into a silent and immobile blast of released build up pleasure. And when she feels Maggie’s thighs squeeze hers as to push the heat outside of her body. When Maggie’s groans break into this shy but strongly liberated moan muffled in her neck, because Maggie was hugging her so tight, she couldn’t even distinguish where her own body exactly was anymore.

So Alex let out a moan of satisfaction, a moan of pleasure for Maggie, and buried her face against Maggie’s chest. And when Maggie started to calm the movements of her hips, when her body was relaxing after the aftershocks stopped buzzing through her, Alex stopped her own fingers from moving and released a bit of the pressure she had on Maggie’s clit, slowly, but she didn’t take her fingers out yet.

No, she wanted to see Maggie more than anything right now.

And when their eyes met again after such an intense exchanged, they blushed at each other, panting and sweating. Maggie brought her hands in front to take Alex’s face and drew her against her forehead before kissing her. And this kiss was soft. So soft. So much softer than what they just had together. The lips tasted like salt but their tongue felt suddenly cold compared to their bodies flushed against each other. And somehow it felt really nice. Relaxing.

Oh, but the next thing Alex did had Maggie completely wrecked again. Because Alex took her fingers out of her, and brought those fingers between their mouths. And when Maggie felt her own pupils dilate, her own breathing hiss hard in anticipation, Alex licked her middle finger and then took it inside of her mouth, moaning like she just had her own sensorial orgasm from tasting Maggie’s most intimate lust.

Maggie cursed at the sight of Alex getting to take a piece of her own desire in her body. She whines and gets her own tongue to Alex’s ring finger, licking up her own juice off. Alex takes the hint and takes her finger out of the way to kiss Maggie deeply and sensually, sharing a kiss that tasted like Maggie. Tasted like the most vulnerable and most intimate Maggie.

 

“I want that.” Maggie said into the kiss, hands roaming down Alex’s shoulders. “I want you like this.”

 

“You don’t have to.” Alex reminded, even though she also really wanted it, because since she saw Maggie so beautiful and so wrecked from her bringing her to the edge, Alex was undeniably wet.

 

“Oh, believe me, I have to.” Maggie said because really, there was no way she could just stay there and not take a piece of Alex too. “I really have to.”

 

And Alex chuckled when she laid back against the cold sheets, except this time the cold felt really good because she had been in a sitting position for so long that her back muscles were really getting sore. So she relaxed her body down appreciating every second of that.

Maggie just looked at Alex lovingly, letting her relax a little before bringing her hand to her waist.

 

“Can you go up the bed a little?” she asked gently, kissing Alex’s cheek.

 

Alex let out a giggle again and pushed herself up the length of the bed to be fully laid down. Then she kissed Maggie’s cheek in return.

 

“You’re so pretty.” Maggie said again shy but determined before starting to go down Alex’s body. “So delicate.” She said against her throat before a kiss that had Alex let out a soft moan. “So sensual.” She said before taking a nipple in a mouth, having Alex jolt beautifully against her touch. “So soft.” She said kissing down Alex’s stomach to her navel.

 

“Oh, Maggie…” Alex could only whisper when she felt Maggie’s finger lace the edge of her underwear.

 

And when Alex lifted her hips, Maggie understood it was okay for her to take off her underwear. And once she did, she stood up long enough to get rid of hers. She even was impressed to be able to stand up after that orgasm she just had…

 

“Oh my God…” Alex whispered to herself almost strangled by emotions as she saw Maggie’s completely naked body standing right in front of her, abs undulating under her movement as she started to kneel on the bed, bringing herself closer to Alex.

 

“So tall.” Maggie just kept saying, blushing as she was very aware of their nakedness, but still appreciating the view of her tall girlfriend spread so sensually on her bed, brushing one of her legs apart so she could settle better.

 

And when Maggie brought her mouth closer to her center, Alex’s hips rolled on their own, but Maggie still wanted to take her time, which was driving Alex crazy. Maggie kissed Alex’s thigh, bite down her inner thigh, and lick up Alex’s hipbone, while one hand was caressing the other thigh, and one hand was stroking Alex’s breast. So one new quality Alex added to Maggie’s talent list was to be excellent at multitasking even in bed.

 

“Maggie, Babe, please…” Alex finally found the force to word-out, and her fingers tangle in Maggie’s hair to take the locks out of her face.

 

“What do you like?” Maggie asked, her lips oh-so-close to Alex’s already wet folds, triggering a whine from Alex.

 

“Honestly right now you could do anything and I’d be coming in two minutes.” Alex said in one go, making Maggie chuckle against one of her thighs, and then making herself laugh along. “I’m serious.” She said in a smile, bringing one of the pillows under her neck to upper the position of her back to be able to watch Maggie.

 

“Okay. Well, just tell me whenever I do something you don’t really like.” Maggie smiled, blushing as she kisses Alex’s inner-thigh again. “Oh and… stay vocal for me.” She told her, her voice breathing against her center.

 

“Yeah.” Alex breathes out before she couldn’t speak anymore.

 

Oh and she wasn’t gonna be able to talk for a few seconds, because Maggie just kissed right above the hood of her clit, and she let her fingers teasing the folds, pressing to spread them and massage the bulb of her folds up and down on each side, feeling Alex’s hips settle a rhythm for her strokes. And feeling the heat of Alex’s arousal was so sexy to Maggie. She had forgotten just how good it made her feel to see someone feeling like this for her.

So Maggie gave a light kiss to Alex’s clit, making Alex tighten her grip on her scalp and sending chills down her neck as she kept kissing and hugging her hood with her lips, without even biting or being too rough for now. She needed to explore Alex’s anatomy, as medical as it sounded, because she needed to know the difference between her own body and Alex’s, to know where to touch her.

And then Maggie felt the end of the clit’s hood between her lips, and Alex’s hips jerked up, telling that’s exactly where she needed her mouth right now. Maggie smiled and dared her tongue out to tease Alex’s entrance, which earned her another whine when she didn’t stay there long, but she did moan as she first got to taste Alex’s wetness, feeling tingles run on her tongue and down her throat like a silent call for more. She used two fingers to gather some more wetness and ran them up over Alex’s clit, lubing the area by circling and massaging it.

Alex looked down at Maggie working between her legs. She was being so careful and sweet it was almost painful. Because she wanted Maggie to take her into her mouth and make her hers just for a few minutes, take her lust and fulfill her desires. Oh, and the only thing that could make her go even crazier was obviously realizing Maggie was already looking at her, and now her darkened eyes were glued to hers as Alex let out a guttural moan.

When Maggie saw the need in Alex’s eyes she couldn’t hold back anymore, and while still looking at her, she dragged her tongue out again and lapped up Alex’s sex oh-so-slowly and hard, captured her clit in a loud sigh, finally closing her eyes to sink into Alex with the rest of her senses.

 

“Oh my God, Maggie…!” Alex just screamed when she felt herself being taken by Maggie after they shared that awfully lusted look. Alex could only let herself sink into the bed and let Maggie take her somewhere that was only real to them.

 

Touching Alex, hearing Alex, smelling Alex, tasting Alex.

Everything was Alex now. And Maggie only wanted Alex to feel like everything was her, as absolutely selfish as it sounded right now, but it was how she felt when Alex touched her just a few minutes ago.

She used the underside of her tongue to press down along Alex’s hood to stimulate along the nerve there, and then the dorsum of her tongue to lick up her exposed clit, which she knew Alex loved because her thighs pressed around her head and Alex’s back arched hard with a strong moan again. And when Maggie tried to pump lightly, she heard Alex collapse in sensations with a long inaudible groaning curse. So then she brought her fingers to Alex’s entrance, keeping them out to see if Alex wanted her inside of her or not. And when Alex’s hips came harder against her, grinding to try to take her fingers, Maggie just gathered some more wetness and then pushed her index and middle finger slowly inside.

Alex felt Maggie guide her fingers inside of her because her fingers covered in wetness were cold for now, and she felt Maggie twist her wrist to push them inside smoothly. It felt amazing. Maggie was touching her so great and so good, while still being careful with her movements. Alex could want her to spend the whole night between her legs like this, so much that Alex started to touch her how breast with one free hand.

 

“Maggie you feel so good…!” she moans before gasping as Maggie hummed against her clit, sending a buzzing heat up her belly.

 

Maggie blushed at the praise and at the sight of Alex touching her own body. And when she recovered from how hot and hypnotizing it was, Maggie started to pump her fingers in and out of Alex when she felt the inner walls relax from the stretch. She would twist her wrist too, trying to explore Alex’s walls and nerves the best she could, trying to find the spot that would have her melt under her fingers, while still working on the outside with her tongue.

And when she felt Alex’s thigh starting to shake and the grip on her scalp changing, Maggie knew that her girlfriend was going to come soon, she just knew it. And somehow it made her even more determined, so she positioned herself correctly and captured Alex’s throbbing clit in her mouth again, taking more of her and licking stronger, and she pumped faster as she dragged her fingers along Alex’s walls.

 

“Oh fuck! Fuck, Maggie, I’m so close…!” Alex screamed desperately, earning another sigh from Maggie against her heated and soaked sex. “Baby, please make me come, I need to come!”

 

Maggie could come from just hearing that from Alex.

God, she was sexy! So sensually provocative, so honest and so beautifully vulnerable.

So Maggie just gave Alex the release she needed, she pushed her hardened pad of her fingers up and down that spot with more precision and gave long and hard strokes of her tongue and lips up and down Alex’s clit, mouthful kisses that only sent Alex over the edge.

Her orgasm was high and projected out of her chest, as if she was leaving her own body to experience something higher and immaterial that only Maggie could trigger from her. The only thing grounding her was the feeling of Maggie’s hand sliding from her breast to her jaw and to her cheek, and her fingers inside of her like an anchor, and Maggie’s hot mouth against her sex. It was only after a couple of seconds out of her body that Alex was able to come back down completely, her chest now heavily breathing and legs melting down as Maggie was dragging her fingers out with the gush of wetness that Alex’s lust had gathered for her.

Maggie had looked at Alex come hard against her mouth, and it just made her feel so special for the first time in a really long time. It was so beautiful, and it felt beautiful. She hadn’t even said anything, she couldn’t find any words. She just cleaned the wetness she had on her cheeks and chin on Alex’s thigh and then started to kiss her way up Alex’s body.

When Alex felt Maggie’s warmth so close to her, she drew her into a kiss, tasting herself on Maggie’s lips and tongue as their bodies can to rest against each other. It was soft and slow because Alex needed to recover a regular breathing and calm her heart from pounding so hard, but it was for sure very passionate.

 

“Thank you.” Alex finally sighs after they stopped kissing.

 

And it made Maggie chuckle because she wasn’t used to be thanked for an orgasm. At least not anymore. No. At least not until now again.

 

“My pleasure.” She just answered as she kisses Alex’s cheek before settling next to her, but still keeping an arm on top of Alex’s chest to stroke her jaw.

 

“Clearly, yeah.” She laughed, also feeling Maggie laugh against her neck. “God, that was amazing…!”

 

“It really was,” Maggie admitted, then kissing Alex’s shoulder. “You made me feel so good, Alex.” She said shyly. “It felt so true… And real…”

 

And Alex turned her head because she heard Maggie’s voice crack at the end of her sentence. And she was right. Some hot tears were silently making their way down Maggie’s blushing cheeks, and Alex immediately turned around to face her because when Maggie realize Alex saw her cry, somehow the sobs got stronger. And Alex only cupped Maggie’s embarrassed face in her hands and started hushing and kissing her, bringing their bodies together, keeping her close.

 

“Oh Baby, no… Don’t cry. Don’t cry. It’s okay.” She kept whispering between kisses. “You’re okay, I’m here. I’m here.” She said when she felt Maggie hugging her harder as to beg her not to leave her alone, afraid that everything was only a dream. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m here for you. Don’t cry anymore… Not anymore…”

 

Alex knew that in those sobs were everything Maggie thought she would never feel again, everything Maggie thought she had lost and miraculously had found again. And this Maggie that was so true to herself by letting out the tears and pleading hugs, this Maggie was just as beautiful as the Maggie who was smiling and laughing.

 

“I’m starting to fall so hard for you, Maggie.” Alex said without even realizing it was something she said out loud, but couldn’t really care less if Maggie heard it because there was only the truth here.

 

And Maggie didn’t say anything. She just took in everything Alex was offering her, every word and every kiss, fulfilling an emptiness she never thought she could ever satisfy again. And she used every drop of truth to find a reason to hold onto Alex’s promises. Because they were also hers. So Maggie slowly calmed down, slowly accepted to feel happy and loved again, truly.

 

“I’m already falling for you, Alex.” Maggie said before feeling a relaxed sleep lull her into Alex’s arms.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will never be enough words!!  
> Lol did you like it? Was it enough of a slow-burn until the smut part? How many weeks did we have to wait again? I can't count lol.  
> What if I tell you there will be a chapter 10? Do you think we can make it through so much?  
> I loooooved writing this chapter, because even I just wanted them to get their first time, and 9 chapter is hella long! I know. But I think it was worth it... wasn't it?
> 
> See you for Chapter 10 guys ;)


	10. She Keeps Me Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things you should know : There is some smut happening ;) . And lots of fluff, both romantic and platonic. It’s a happy chapter! So enjoy!  
> PS : The tittle is inspired by the song ‘She Keeps Me Warm’ by Mary Lambert.

 

 

 

Maggie had been awake for five minutes. And she’d been smiling for five minutes. Waking up to Alex all cocooned against her, her nose in her neck and limbs all around her, keeping her here with her… this was just the most satisfying good morning she’s ever had in ages… She didn’t want to wake her up, only wanted to take-in the sight of the beautiful woman next to her.

Alex’s skin was soft and relaxed. She smelled like sleep and faded lust all together. Her messy hair was still covered in countable glitters – one on her cheek too. Her breathing was gentle and regular, warm against her neck.

At some point Maggie had to look at her phone, because she received a message from Kara. She knew it was Kara because she had set a specific vibration for Kara, one for Lena, and one for Alex.

 

> [8:23 a.m.] **Kara:** _Can I come home now? Lena wants to drag me to the gym. I need to escape._

 

Maggie had to muffle a chuckle. She looked at Alex, still deeply sleeping in her bed – in her sheets that would smell like them – and decided to get out to start her morning. First things first : shower.

Now, she had the bathroom next to her bedroom, so she hoped Alex wouldn’t wake up because of the sound of the water running…

 

>  [8:25 a.m.] **Maggie:** _Sure you can. Your sister is still sleeping though, but I’m making breakfast._

 

Maggie gets a towel and her bathrobe on the sink. She brushes her hair as she gets a new text.

 

>  [8:26 a.m.] **Kara:** _skhkjsdkjslksjk_

 

She just laughs, imagining Kara’s brain just court circuited here.

 

>  [8:26 a.m.] **Kara:** _You know what, I already ate pizza and Lena just fell asleep on James’ couch with Sam, so I’m just going to take my nap too._

 

Maggie smiles as she gets the water warmed up, taking her toothbrush with her.

 

> [8:27 a.m.] **Maggie:** _It’s your home too, you can come back whenever you want. xo_

 

 

When Maggie got in the shower, the water was warm enough for her to immediately get under it. Stopping her breathing, Shutting her eyes, Blocking her ears with the water, suddenly everything was quiet and calm, warm. Everything was good to lose herself in memories of last night.

Alex’s touch on her craving body. Alex’s voice echoing lovingly in her head. Alex’s breath caressing her pulse.

When she pulled her head away from the water, she came back to a beautiful reality. Because everything she remembered, everything she felt, everything she experienced, was real.

 

 

Once out of the shower, she puts her toothbrush back in the glass, wraps herself in her comfy bathrobe that was long enough to cover her knees, and then she just gets into some fluffy slippers to go in the kitchen.

 

Putting some music on - that Alex couldn’t hear from there - she started to get in a dancing mood. She had time to prepare everything to make coffee and tea, cut some slices of bread and the bagels, got the jam and chocolate-nut spread out, and pressed the fruits into smoothies.

 

“You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen dance at 9 a.m.…”

 

Maggie flips around when her bubble popped. Alex was standing by the bedroom’s door, grinning sleepily and adoringly at her.

 

“Nobody’s dancing here.” she said with the spoon filled with jam still in her mouth.

 

Alex giggled, amused by Maggie’s sudden micro panic. But then Maggie realized something that made her jump again.

 

“Oh- No! No, no, no!” Maggie pouted, quickly running to Alex. “You were supposed to be sleeping and I was supposed to wake you up with breakfast in bed!” she whines.

 

“What? Aww that’s so cute…!” Alex just laughs, taking Maggie by the waist, lulling her girl as she pouts her disappointment. “Hey, I can go back in there if you want.”

 

“But you won’t be surprised anymore… Plus you woke up alone…”

 

“I woke up when you hit your pinkie toe against your wardrobe and cursed at many Gods...”

 

“And you didn’t even join me in the shower?!” Maggie said dramatically scandalized. “What about the environment?”

 

“Oh yeah, sure, the environment…” Alex grins, because this sure wasn’t the reason why they’d take a shower together. “Well, how about I take a shower, and you can go back to dancing in the kitchen?”

 

“You’ll fake being surprised then?” Maggie pleads with big sparking eyes.

 

“I’ll even shed a tear.” She said, kissing Maggie’s smile before starting to walk back in the bedroom to get her clothes. “Hum, Kara still uses the cucumber shampoo, right?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Okay, good.” Alex quickly disappeared behind the door then.

 

So while Alex was taking a shower, Maggie could finish preparing her romantic morning breakfast and read the newspaper. Then while Alex was done but was still preparing herself in the bathroom, Maggie decided to heat the coffee and water again while she would change the sheets. Somehow, she succeeded with the fitted sheet after fighting with the corners, and the pillow cases as well, but she struggled with the duvet cover. So much that when Alex got out, she found, on the bed, the cover moving.

Maggie had crawled inside of the cover like an adventurer and was trying to put the corners in the right places. And it made Alex laugh at first, then it doubled when she lifted the cover to look at what Maggie was doing in there.

 

“Don’t! Even start!” Maggie shouts trying to stop Alex from laughing. “I didn’t ask to be born in a world of giants made for giants! And no I’m not complaining!”

 

“Do you need help?” Alex finally asked.

 

“Do I look like I need help?”

 

“Yes, you do… Maybe not with the bedding though… Or, well, not that kind of bedding at least…”

 

“Get out of my fort, Gulliver.” Maggie threatens when she sees Alex’s grin and trying to back away more than she could. “You may be hot in my wide pajama shorts and… your very wide-open tank top that I really liked taking off of you last night…” she stated and earned a giggled from Alex. “But I know from experience you don’t really care about my bedding issues.”

 

“Well as a scientist, I think you could use some extra hands…” Alex purred, crawling in the messed-up sheets while Maggie was squealing, trying to escape.

 

“And my breakfast, Danvers!” Maggie shouts before she can even get to her.

 

Alex groans and then get out of the cover for a few seconds. Maggie waits here inside, her head keeping the covers up, listening to the noise Alex was making in the kitchen. Water poured in a mug, the toaster, some cutlery…

 

“Knock-knock.” Alex said to Maggie before lifting the cover to face her adorable girlfriend. “I have a delivery for Miss Sawyer?”

 

“You’re not wearing a bra and you dare to step foot in my Palace?”

 

“Right now it looks like a little cabin.” She said, earning a shocked hiss from Maggie after this outrageous attack on her height - again. “But let me in and maybe it’ll look more like a castle.”

 

“Get in there you idiot.” Maggie just said, laughing with Alex. “You’re lucky your cute, I don’t usually let giraffes flirt with me.”

 

And while now it was Alex’s turn to hiss in outrage, Maggie took the tray with their breakfast on it and placed a kiss on her cheek. Alex made sure they would still have an air-conditioning system by forming a hole, and not close the cover completely. Fortunately, Alex was taller than Maggie, so now they were making a bigger fort, held by Alex’s head.

 

The girlfriends ate their breakfast in the cover and talked about Kara’s texts. Then they put the tray on the ground and tried to start kissing some more but they both decided to go brush their teeth first, and Maggie hated the feeling of greasy hands because of the toasts. After that, the small brunette said she was feeling too lazy to actually finish the job with the bedding, and instead she crawled back inside, quickly joined by Alex. Then they spent some time in their soft fort, treating each other right and sweet, until it was getting to hot for them to stay inside and they decided to get out of the undid duvet cover, throwing everything down the bed since they smelled like toasts and coffee now, so they could keep on making out.

 

 

“I like your skin so much.” Alex purred as she nuzzled closer to Maggie’s neck, placing light kisses here and there, daring her tongue out to taste the skin shuddering under her touch.

 

Maggie loved feeling her body surrounded by Alex’s. She felt secured and cared for. her legs were welcoming Alex’s waist against her and she kept her there. Remembering Alex wasn’t wearing a bra as she felt her hardened nipples against her own chest, Maggie kept getting high on lust, moaning shyly her quickly aroused desires.

 

“Alex…?”

 

“Hum-m?” Alex mumbled as she kisses her way down Maggie’s chest, “I’m here Baby.” She whispered, stopping when her chin gets to the bathrobe. “Please tell I’m not going to find any other clothes once I take this off…”

 

Maggie had to curse when her own hips bucked into Alex’s body. She needed her to get rid of any clothes between them. And Alex groans, keeping her palm against Maggie’s hipbone gently, soothing her down the mattress. Maggie didn’t even need to tell Alex, she was too obvious about it. So Alex slowly – painfully slowly – started to undo the bathrobe’s lace to uncover Maggie’s body. And when she could take a good look at Maggie’s naked and panting body underneath her, Alex couldn’t even hide her own blush on her cheeks.

Maggie felt was very self-aware of her nakedness, but she had long forgotten how it felt to be looked at this way. Alex wasn’t just looking at her, she was admiring her in such awe, like she was facing an Angel. And it made Maggie shy, because she didn’t really think of herself as deserving of such attention.

She started to look away, feeling her cheeks burning. And her hands came to cover her chest, her legs wanted to shut close to cover her intimacy. Oh, but Alex didn’t want her to feel ashamed of this attention. So she pulled off her own shirt to expose her chest to her, and she took Maggie’s hands delicately and came back down to kiss her girl.

 

“You’re too beautiful to feel this way, Maggie.” She whispered against her lips. And as she felt Maggie’s consent, she slowly moved her hands away from her chest so she could cup her breasts gently, earning a delicate moan from Maggie who had to pull her back in a kiss to muffle it, hands roaming in Alex’s hair and back.

 

Maggie’s head was spinning and floating in Alex’s embrace. And when her lover started to massage her breasts, Maggie lifted her head in appreciation, stretching her muscles to call for more.

Alex seemed to have caught on her demand, because she was kissing her neck, and her shoulder, then the top of her breasts, and everything was just soft and full of warm hugs from her lips, and soft caresses of her tongue.

 

“You’re okay if I keep going?” Alex asked before kissing Maggie’s sternum, her hand caressing down her side.

 

“Yes.” Maggie sighs, eyes already closed from anticipation, her hips undulating under Alex’s weight.

 

Therefore Alex started to kiss her way down Maggie’s body. Nipping at the salty skin curving under her mouth, Maggie’s muscles dancing for her touch. Alex kept one of her hand on Maggie’s cheek that Maggie could kiss, on which Maggie could moan, a hand for her to feel her there with her. And Alex felt Maggie’s finger tangle in her hair and it triggered an explosion of chills down her back that almost made her back away from her body, but she only moaned against Maggie’s hipbone.

A few second later, Alex was surrounded by Maggie’s lust. She could not only feel her warmth but also smell just how much she wanted her. It felt new and intimidating, but also welcoming and so much like Maggie.

 

“Babe, you have to say it if you don’t want us to go there yet.” she said to Maggie to be sure she really wanted it.

 

“Alex, just- I need you there…” Maggie answered between heavy breathes.

 

Alex didn’t need to be told twice. She kissed Maggie’s thigh and inner-thigh, spreading her legs to settle correctly, touching her ticklish skin, and once she felt Maggie’s wetness touch her cheek as she went up, she turned to take Maggie’s glistering heat in her mouth from her entrance and up to part her folds, before settling there to pay more attention to her clit. And Alex had to moan at the taste of Maggie’s lust invading her tongue, tightening her hold on Maggie’s hips to bring them both closer than they could. IT felt like Earth and authentic desire. A desire that was only Maggie’s.

Maggie felt Alex’s warm mouth urging her moan out of her, like a wave so violent her whole body had to sway as it traveled from her center to her throat. Feeling Alex’s tongue stroking between her folds, her lips wrapping her own, feeling the moans vibrating against her and shout another wave of shuddering lust through her.

Alex would have to try and confirm later on, but it seemed like Maggie was more vocal if she was being teased till desperate for more. And everything she could feel falling on her tongue and flow down her chin, everything just kept encouraging her to arouse Maggie’s needs. She pushed her tongue inside of Maggie, and explored the warm and soft walls of her lover, feeling them tightened through each stroke and each thrust. It was so intimate, they were so close, and Alex was feeling herself get higher and higher on her own growing lust too.

Maggie could only praise Alex’s name in a chant of breaths and whimpers, tightening the grip she had on Alex’s arm, the one holding her hips on the mattress, and tightening the grip she had on the pillow behind her head.

 

“Alex- God- Please Baby…!” she asked between gasps.

 

Alex now knew what Maggie wanted, so she gave it to her. She pulled her tongue out and dragged the wetness up Maggie’s folds to capture her clit again, now pressing her tongue back and forth against it and the area around it.

 

“Fuck yes…!” Maggie finally smiled through her sighs when she feels this buildup scratching her nerves, pumping through her more daring.

 

Alex feels very satisfied with the relaxation of Maggie’s body just then, feeling her feet go up her sides and down her back to keep her here, seeing her chest come up and down in great waves, hearing her sighs melt into whimpers and into groans of pleasure.

Until the buildup reaches its bloom, and bounces out of its nest, in floods of warm shudders through Maggie’s body. She both wants Alex closer and tries to push her away when each stroke of her tongue would send electric aftershocks to wash her orgasm away.

When she came down from her high, Maggie settles and rests against the mattress like she could melt into it. For a second, she appreciates the silence and the calmness of her own body. Then she pulls Alex’s arm up toward her when she feels her kissing her inner-thighs softly.

 

“Come back here.” She tells her with a satisfied smile when she sees Alex kissing her way up to her with the same grin.

 

Alex finally shares Maggie’s pleasure with her. Feeling her own desires on Alex’s tongue was still a bit intimidating, even though she did that just the night before, but the way Alex swirled her tongue on hers, so soft and delicate, it made her feel like Alex wanted her to feel herself like Alex just felt her.

Maggie had her hands on Alex’s hips, and by those micro movement of said hips, she knew Alex was turned on, probably even wet already. So she dared to push a thigh up to meet Alex’s center.

Oh, she was right.

Alex gasped in Maggie’s mouth at the feeling of Maggie touching her, fingers stroking inside of her waistband. Alex’s hips rolled down to find the friction she needed from her.

 

“Maggie…” Alex whispered, her hands holding Maggie’s scalp as she keeps herself up on her elbows, fisting the pillow in her hand.

 

“Can we take these off?” Maggie asked her, smiling, her hands already helping Alex out of her shorts.

 

Alex just nods and simply throws these shorts away before settling back above Maggie and sinking into her to kiss her again, their naked bodies touching oh-so softly. Maggie now had her hands roaming down the new skin, getting closer to Alex’s inner-thighs from behind, encouraging Alex to spread her legs and straddle her wider.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Maggie asked her gently, kissing Alex’s cheek.

 

But rather than answering verbally, Alex pushed herself up so she’d be sitting on Maggie’s waistline, still straddling her, and she guided Maggie’s right hand until she was finally touching her where she needed her, exhaling in release when Maggie started to stroke her to play with her awaiting lust.

Maggie didn’t know that seeing Alex from down there could feel so sexy. Alex’s tall body was stretching up under her touch, extending her pale skin beautifully, pulling her own arms up as she holds her own neck and scalp, eyes shut and mouth opened to any moan while Maggie kept caring for her. She was flushed pink and her eyes were soft and vulnerable. Maggie felt a strong jolt of confidence boost her at the sight of Alex.

 

“You’re so beautiful from here, Baby.” Maggie tells her, holding Alex’s hips to bring her down harder and pushing another moan out of her lover. “Do you want my fingers inside of you?” another moan that made her bring the tip of her fingers close to Alex’s entrance. “You want to ride me like that?” she asked, letting two fingers slide so easily inside of Alex. Alex who whined, desperately thankful as she sinks her weight on Maggie’s hand. “Yeah, that feels just like it… Is that okay? Because it sounds like it is.”

 

“Oh my-, fuck…!” Alex could only chant for Maggie, bringing her own hands on her breasts as to hold-on to something. “Maggie…” she gasps in her thoughts before groaning high when she felt Maggie’s fingers . “Stay here, stay here!” she begged.

 

“I’m not going anywhere Baby, I’m here.”

 

Alex was so high out of herself. Maggie’s voice and words were caressing her mind and stimulating the electrical current through her body. She’d rarely let someone praise her and care for her like this. But she could only keep on whining in great pleasure, because Maggie’s fingers curled so nicely inside of her, like the perfect fit and the perfect pressure, the perfect rhythm. She felt the extasy scratch her back when Maggie’s free hand travelled up her body to care for one of her breasts, and Alex even covered Maggie’s hand to keep her there.

 

Maggie grins seductively, stroking a nipple between her index and middle finger, while her thumb was caressing the crease of Alex’s breasts, massaging the sensitive glands so teasingly it was even more pleasurable at the moment.

Oh, Maggie just remembered something. Something she had long forgotten she could do. Something that could sometimes send a woman over the edge within two minutes if she was receptive to it.

 

And Alex had no idea what Maggie was doing, how she was doing it, but _oh my God_ did she cried out, and _oh Maggie_ does it works _oh so good_. Like Maggie’s fingers were rolling smoothly inside of her, like she was always feeling her press against her g-spot rather than feeling strokes with breaks. She gets lost in this completely unknown sensation and her whole mind is fogged as her whole body starts to gather her electrifying delight oh-so fast and so fluidly.

 

Maggie alternatively made her fingers press and release, one after the other in circles, back and forth against Alex’s swollen wall, smoothly. It was ridiculous, but Maggie would describe it as her fingers miming legs working a bicycle. And as she kept cycling, and as Alex kept grinding hard on her, Maggie felt Alex’s walls jolt and press around her fingers, and her legs started to shake, and her breaths turned into gasps, and her head was sent back by the force of her orgasm.

And Maggie will never forget just how surreal this moment was : when Alex looked like she just entered an ethereal world, where the purest sensations and feelings become one, where the body is too weak to keep up and the mind needs to get out for a few seconds to let the chemistry fully express itself.

 

When Alex felt herself be brought back down by gravity, she was thankfully Maggie’s hand was holding her back, because she might have collapsed right there. Instead she trusted Maggie to give her just a few more seconds to correctly ground herself, and then she looked at her with a very – very – satisfied smile, almost a peaceful one. And as she giggled, she let out a breath and closes her eyes, letting herself fall gently on top of Maggie’s warm chest, snuggling in her arms.

 

“Oh waw…” was all Alex could say as she calmed herself and tried to regain a regular breathing.

 

Maggie laughs and takes Alex closer to her, inviting her to rest on her chest, and she starts pushing Alex’s hair away from her sweaty but peaceful face, kissing her forehead, caressing her arm, drawing pattern on her back… just caring for her as she comes back down.

 

“What in the name… of Heaven skills was that?” Alex finally asked between two breathes.

 

And they both laughs, Maggie feeling proud of herself for giving Alex so much pleasure, for seeing her so satisfied. It felt great to have her self-esteem boost like this as well. Maybe she wasn’t such a helpless rebooted virgin after all.

 

“Make fun of me, but I call it the bicycle orgasm.” Maggie tells her, and Alex just laughs again.

 

“What?! Bicycle- oh…” and Alex stops talking when Maggie mimes with her fingers the movement she did inside of her to send her literally outside of her body. “Holy… That’s- waw.”

 

“Yeah. So I think the results forgives the name.”

 

“It does. It really does.” Alex approves still feeling the ghost of the movements inside of her. And she throws herself in Maggie’s embrace even closer. “This really was amazing…!” she breathes out as she stretches her muscles to relax.

 

“You wanna nap at 10 a.m.?” Maggie asks when she feels Alex yawn in silent.

 

“Excuse me? I just went through all seven gates of Heaven in one go. I’m still jetlagged.”

 

Maggie just laughed, which had Alex complain because she had her head on her chest, so the giggles weren’t helping her fall asleep.

 

 

While Alex was appreciating some restful minutes, Maggie started to go through her phone apps, mostly Snapchat, to check on her friends’ stories. Clearly that party was… something.

Lena had a shot competition with some dude, and she won. Then she slept in their Oval while the group was taking pictures around her.

Sam ended up dancing with the strippers and showed some very interesting move that Maggie couldn’t ignore. She was joined by Lucy who offered a lap dance to Vasquez, obviously….

Before that Lucy and James were caught having too much fun with the DJ, offering drinks and asking for music here and there. The poor DJ ended up in the same situation as Lena, and James took his place. Apparently, nobody minded.

Kara and Winn spent the night dancing and snapping their friends and keeping memories, laughing to tears and stomach ache… And Kara had a couple of other offers that night, but she wasn’t here for that.

Overall everyone seemed to have had a pretty good time. Susan posted picture of everybody eating their junk food at James’ place around 8 a.m., and before that she posted something when they stopped by the ‘Paris’, a coffee place that was owned by three French brothers that opened around 6 a.m.

 

Alex moved against Maggie and mumbled something in her neck. At first, Maggie thought Alex was talking in her sleep, which would be adorable. But then Alex moved again and mumbled the same thing. So Maggie tried to check if she was awake now.

 

“You said something?” she asked whispering.

 

“Yes, I did.” Alex muffled in her shoulder, making Maggie giggle. “I said I need a shower.”

 

“Oh well, excuse me Miss Countess of National City, I wouldn’t know…!”

 

Alex laughs against Maggie’s skin, kissed her there, and then pushed herself up enough to look at her.

 

“So… about the environment…” she said, drawing patterns on Maggie’s arm.

 

 

Only after Maggie had stopped laughing, the two women got in the shower together. And they only showered. They were already satisfied with their previous intercourse. So while Alex was using the shampoo, Maggie was washing her body.

 

“Hey, can I ask a question that might break the lovely mood?” Maggie asked her.

 

“I suppose you can, what is it?” Alex pinched, caressing Maggie’s hair away.

 

“When I showed you my Notebook, I kind of… had an idea that crossed my mind and settle there.”

 

“Hm-m?”

 

“You really think my writing is nice?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Alex smiled gently.

 

“And you like the style?”

 

“Babe?” Alex called, wondering where this was all going.

 

“I just- I wondered if… I mean- would it be okay if- if I tried to write a song? For your band?”

 

Alex stopped her movements, massaging her own shoulder as she thinks. It wasn’t a bad feeling, it was just a bit intimidating. But she was also happy for some reason?

 

“It’s okay if you’re not into it.” Maggie reminded. “It’s just a thought.”

 

“No I- I’m not… against it. I just- I’m kind of wondering if you would write something about you, or something else, something that’s more fictional, you know?” Alex answered, turning around to face Maggie. “Also it’s a bit intimidating. To know that it would be your words that I would sing.”

 

“I don’t know, I guess  you’ve been so supportive and you’ve also been through so much with me-”

 

“Don’t say it that way.” Alex said, wrapping her arms around Maggie to get closer. “You know I never saw it as an obstacle.”

 

“Yeah, I know, I just- With my text… and your voice… I think this could sort of give a voice to other women who might have been through a similar experience.”

 

“So it would be like… your next step in activism?”

 

“I don’t want to push you to speak out and be the next President of a movement.” Maggie smiled, placing a kiss on Alex’s jawline. “But- when I started going to reunions around the City to hear and speak about those things, I just- I felt like I could do more. Or at least I understood I could help more than I thought I could. And then you joined me, and you were just- the way you speak, and how respectful you are, and how you listen and learn… I thought maybe you felt like a part of this too, somehow?”

 

“Of course I care about it.” Alex said, kissing Maggie’s forehead, stroking her smiling face. “I really do. And by the way, just next Thursday, I’ll be meeting with a group to talk about how to help a partner who’s recovering from a manipulative relationship.”

 

“Okay. Well, I think this is very supportive of you, first of all.” Maggie said then placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek then. “Second, I know how important you are. For me, and people like me, and people like you.”

 

“And I know how much you’ve impacted their lives, in a great way.” Alex smiled. “You’re so strong Baby, I always want to cry when you talk about your story.” She tells her, feeling tears fill her eyes as she hugs Maggie with as much care as she could. “I just want to be here, and help as much as I can. I just never really know if it’s my place to act on it or not.”

 

“You’re insecure about it?” Maggie asked softly in her shoulder, a bit surprised.

 

“I mean- yeah, I guess I am. I care about what you think of me as… I don’t know, as a new activist, I guess? I don’t know, it’s stupid, forget what I just said.” Alex quickly tried to wash away, breaking the hug and shaking her head.

 

“Hey, it’s not stupid.” Maggie ensured. “And it just proves how much you really care about those issues.”

 

“I do care. I really do.” Alex cleared out of the way, wanting Maggie to see the truth. “It’s not just to try to hard that I do all this with you.”

 

“I know. I know you really care.” Maggie smiled. “Just like I care about helping others now that I feel so much better with my own struggles. Thanks to you, to Lena, and Kara… And if you asked me if you could come with me that day, I guess it’s because you wanted to do more, right?”

 

“Yeah. I just- yeah. I wanted to do more. I needed to… Because we, all, should find a way to do more, to invest more in areas we care about.”

 

“Well, that’s why I’m proposing you, if and when you’re ready, to write a song that you could perform in front of even more women, and men, and people…” Maggie said, seeing a light in Alex’s eyes that told her she was hitting her inspiration and ambition. She helped Alex get under the water to wash the foam away from her hair with delicate fingers that had Alex shiver. “I think you can take action with your own reach. You already are, with many of your songs. Private Chat encourages you to free your ambition, to act on your ambitions… ‘Fly High’ is for all the kids that are struggling with understanding grief… ‘Remember You’ is about a young woman who has lost herself and is remembering who she used to be, who she really is…”

 

‘We had a couple letters for that one…” Alex remembered with a smile, her eyes still shut while Maggie was massaging her scalp.

 

“Yeah you did. Of course. Because you guys helped those young women. And those kids. And those ambitious quiet people.” Maggie told her, caressing her cheeks when she’s done cleaning Alex’s hair. “Heartlines is helping people.”

 

“So… you think we could actually make a difference?” Alex asked Maggie, still a little intimidated about all of this, but also excited. “I just want to be sure you know what you want. Because it’s going to be your text.”

 

“If I write a song for Heartlines… and Heartlines performs it on stage… It will at some point touch someone. Maybe one that is in a toxic relationship and could use those words as an encouraging boost to ask for help. Someone who’s out of such relationship and understand where they come from and where they could be, see a bit of hope… And, who knows, maybe someone will recognize signs that apply to a loved one, and from there they might be able to help them.”

 

“That sounds pretty awesome.” Alex admitted, nodding with a shy grin.

 

“Yeah? So you’re- like… green light?” Maggie asked adoringly with her thumbs up.

 

“Yes. You have my green light to write us a song.” Alex giggled when Maggie started to dance like a kid with her thumbs still up. “You’re unbelievable, stop that, you’re going to fall!”

 

“But you’re here to catch me!” Maggie talks back, then laces her fingers behind Alex’s neck, getting closer to kiss her. “I know you’ll catch me.”

 

“Of course I’ll catch you.” Alex whispered against Maggie’s lips before kissing her deeply and carefully. “I care so much about you, Maggie.” She told her between kisses before Maggie claims her lips again with her tongue this time. “You’re so strong.” Alex then said, holding Maggie closer, feeling their bodies caress one another.

 

“Alex…” Maggie whispered when Alex started to let her hands wonder her body.

 

“Wanna get messy in your bed again?” Alex smiled, squeezing Maggie against her.

 

“Kara is here.”

 

And before Alex could scream in terror, the sound of the front door being opened and closed again quickly turned her off.

 

“What is she doing here?!” Alex shouts in a whisper.

 

“I don’t know, I guess she’s just coming back home?” Maggie said obviously. “Since she lives here.”

 

“But what about Lena?”

 

“Alex, it’s like 11 a.m., we can’t ban her from her own place more than twelve hours.”

 

“But I wanted to get in your bed again!”

 

“You’re a nymphomaniac, you know that?” Maggie said, with a grin.

 

“Are you the one dating a Goddess? I think not, so don’t judge me.”

 

“A Goddess, uh?”

 

“Yeah, Goddess of Bicycles.”

 

Maggie just laughed so loud that Kara definitely heard it. Alex just started to reach for the towels on the sink and wrapped Maggie in one of them while she kept making fun of her.

Then Kara knocked on the door.

 

“Maggie, you in there?”

 

“Yes, shower!” Maggie answered. “What do you need?”

 

“Can you put me in a coma? Or pain killers? Your choice…” she just mumbled through the door, clearly still hungover.

 

“I’ll get you that yeah. Just a second.” She said, but then Alex started to leave the shower before her. “No-! What are you-”

 

Alex opened the door, facing her – very – messy looking sister. She stole one of James’ vest, an outrageously big pair of sunglasses from Lena, and was still wearing her clothes from the Jungle. The paint was still on her face and she had makeup residues under her eyes too. Her hair were pulled in a bad bun, probably to hide the fact she hadn’t shower yet.

They both stared at each other. Kara was definitely the most confused. Alex looked like she was judging her.

 

“Hey Sis.” Alex greeted her, throwing a hand behind her to tap Maggie’s hand when she was trying to poke her in disagreement. “How’s your brain doing?”

 

“Hurting me.” Kara answered before thinking further. “But- that was- Maggie’s voice that-”

 

“Oh she’s here, yeah.” Alex confirmed, receiving another pat from Maggie who was still hiding from Kara. “Looking for your pain killers probably.”

 

“I- yeah- But… you’re here too.”

 

“Yeah.” Alex breathed out, obviously – not – impressed with her sister’s statement.

 

Kara stays silent for a few seconds, just like Alex but this one wasn’t even confused, just judging her pure little sister and being mad that she couldn’t be alone with Maggie anymore because this blonde mess was here now.

 

“I’m gonna go.” Kara finally said as she turned her heels to walk away.

 

“Yes you are. Bye Kara.” Alex said before closing the door.

 

“Bye Alex.” The blonde groans when she feels her brain pumping in her head. “Ouch…”

 

 

When Alex turned back to Maggie, this one threw her towel to her face.

 

“Ow, sexy strip move.” Alex grins, but then she pouted when she saw Maggie was already in comfy clothes. “huh…”

 

“That’s your punishment for being a brat to your sister.” Maggie said, getting the pain killers from a drawer and heading to the door, but being blocked by Alex with a cocky smile.

 

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” Alex grins.

 

“Yeah? Well I’m also a tease.” Maggie answered, getting close to Alex, very close, letting their bodies touch and go flush against each other.

 

Alex grins and starts wrapping an arm around Maggie’s waist, while Maggie slides her thigh between Alex’s legs, caressing her cheek, down her neck, down her cleavage, and sliding her tongue across her top lip to part them. Alex takes the hint and bends down to kiss her. But Maggie backs away just a little, and it makes her giggle because here’s a new challenge. She tries again, but Maggie once again back away.

 

“I think Kara needs me more than you do.” Maggie whispers, slowly gripping the door’s handle behind Alex’s back.

 

“Oh, she couldn’t possibly need you the way I do right now.”

 

“Well that’s too bad.” Maggie smiles, opening the door and very elegantly sliding out of Alex’s hold to get out.

 

“What-?”

 

“Get dressed, and stop pouting.” Maggie cuts her right before heading to Kara’s bedroom with the pain killers.

 

And if Alex wasn’t surprised to discover new sides of Maggie, now she definitely was. She would have to wait God knows how long until having her close to her again. So Alex hides a groan and just starts changing in the bathroom.

 

 

 “Blondie? You’re in there?” Maggie asks knocking on the door.

 

When she hears a soft muffled sound, she decides to enter the room. Of course Kara was under the covers, the blinds were shut, the room was drowned in darkness and silence. Maggie just walks carefully with the water bottle and the medics and sits on the edge of the bed, next to Kara’s shape.

 

“Hey Blondie.” She said in a soft voice.

 

“Hmm….” Kara can only groan when she knows she has to get her head out of the covers.

 

“Just ten seconds and then I promise to leave you ‘til next sunrise.”

 

So Kara complies and uncovers her hungovered appearance. Hair everywhere, makeup and paint disfiguring her face, lips dry and puffed cheeks, smelling like persistent drinks and junk food. Maggie had only seen her like this once, but she was pretty confident she’ll be fine. So she just hands her the bottle and the medics, helping her hold herself up while she drinks.

 

“You had a lot of fun, uh?” Maggie smiles, petting her hair.

 

“Hum-m.” Kara nods weakly, moving like a worm to hug Maggie’s waist while she’s lying in bed, her head resting on Maggie’s thigh and her belly curving around Maggie’s body. “You?”

 

“Hum. Yeah. I had fun.” Maggie grins, thinking maybe she could spare her the details.

 

“Then I’m happy.” The blonde girl mumbles. “You have to go see Lena though...”

 

“I think she’d want to stay in her coma for a few more hours.”

 

“Uh-uh. She told me – to tell you – she wanted you – at her front door – for lunch.” Kara tried to articulate the best she could.

 

They heard a knock on the door, and Kara hid behind Maggie’s thigh to avoid the light, groaning in pain when her brain squeezed her nerves.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Alex whispered, closing the door around her face to minimize the incoming of daylight. “I’m gonna go back to my place, Susan and Lucy probably need some assistance.”

 

“I’ll be heading to Lena’s for lunch, so we can leave together?” Maggie asks. “Just need to do my hair.”

 

“I’ll clean breakfast while you do that.” Alex agreed, remembering the tray was still on the floor with the sheets. “And Kara?” she called, earning a groan in response. “I’ll make some sandwiches for you just in case? Ham, salad and sliced tomato?”

 

“Thank you, Alex…” Kara mumbled sweetly.

 

 

 

 

** LENA LUTHOR’S RESIDENCE: **

 

 

The second she set foot in the Residence, Maggie was welcomed by Ruby. The teenager was apparently looking out for the two supposedly adult business women as soon as she came home just an hour ago. The two were laying in the great couch, in the living room, with plaid, medications, ordered Sushi for Sam and orange juice. And while Ruby was simply distracting herself with teenage stuff to do, Maggie was apparently supposed to prepare two bowls of cereals for Lena and herself. Yes, this would be her lunch with the fancy Luthor girl.

Of course she was here to talk about her very satisfying night spent with Alex, because Lena was Lena, and Lena was like her living breathing journal. So by the time she was sitting down, facing Lena – who seemed very awake and excited – and Sam – who seemed like a dry fish agonizing on the beach – she didn’t keep the words for herself any longer.

 

“Alex and I slept together!” she said in one breath as an introduction.

 

“Shut the front door!” Lena screamed with the widest smile on her face.

 

“Smooth…” Sam groans, holding her own head and readjusting the plaid on her legs. “Very smooth. Congrats Maggs.”

 

“Thanks.” Maggie smiled, nodding through her own words.

 

“I knew it! I knew it the second Lucy said you left!” Lena kept shouting at Maggie.

 

“I must have been blind…” Samantha said then, reaching for the bottle of orange juice. “Or just drunk…”

 

“Probably just drunk.” Lena corrected.

 

“Yeah, about that.” Maggie tried to finally talk again. “Why do you seem fine?” she asked Lena, then turned to Sam, “But you look like you just starred in Zombieland?”

 

“Oh no, I’m dying inside.” Lena answered still really not convincing. “I’m just not showing it. It’s all-”

 

“All about the mental…” Sam groans along with her friend.

 

“Exactly!” Lena said in excitement, which wasn’t really going with the pale tan and the heavy bags under her eyes and the messy bun holding her hair. She extends her arms to take her own bowl of cereals and almond milk and starts eating.

 

“That’s not the image I had in mind when you said ‘ _lunch_ ’…” Maggie stated, eating her own cereals.

 

“Ruby is going to be happy to see you ate everything…” Sam groans again, because these were her daughter’s and that meant they’d have to go to the grocery store.

 

“I just had a sudden desire for cereals.” Lena explained passionately. “Now, you,” she pointed at Maggie with her spoon. “tell me everything, I want the details, I want to be able to picture it in my mind. Wait no! Scratch that. I don’t want that. Just- Tell me everything I can hear.” Lena finally settled with her own mind.

 

“You’re so loud…!” Sam pouts in annoyance. “Why is everything so loud? Maggie, you, who knows plenty of useless things, why is everything so loud?”

 

“Actually nothing is louder than usual.” Lena explained to her. “You’re just experiencing a hypersensitivity to sounds because when you drank last night, the alcohol first depressed your nervous system, and it shrank your auditory cortex, which limited your ability to process sounds-”

 

“Oh that’s why the music felt so weird…” Sam said to herself.

 

“Listen to me!” Lena insisted, patting Sam’s leg to get her attention again. “So, because you spent some time with sensorial depression, your brain now overcompensate with sensorial hypersensitivity.”

 

“You’re so annoying…!” Sam groans covering her face with a pillow, making Maggie laugh.

 

“Why aren’t you affected then?” Maggie asked her smart-ass friend.

 

“I am! But it’s just like when you have backpain. Laying down, staying still, and not using your back isn’t going to cure your backpain. Actually, staying active and using your muscles and stretching is what is going to truly help you get rid of the pain.”

 

“So you’re… stretching your brain.” Sam asked with her mouth full of a salmon sushi, as if it was supposed to be the logical answer.

 

“Exactly…!” Lena whispered, pumping her finger on Sam’s nose.

 

Maggie couldn’t contain her laugh for another minute. Seeing how Sam was dealing with her hungover while Lena appeared to be doing just fine, everything was like a scene from a tv show she would definitely watch.

 

“So! Tell me…!” Lena said back to Maggie.

 

“What do you want to know?” Maggie asked her first.

 

“Did it go well?”

 

“It did.” Maggie grins.

 

“Was it good?” Lena asked then.

 

“Very good.” She smiled wider.

 

“Was it so good you did it again this morning?”

 

“How did you know?!” Maggie shouts in surprise, and then Sam was lost in laughter in her plaid while Lena was jumping in her seat.

 

“And here it is! Ah-ah! 20 box for Team Luthor!” Lena chants and gives a high-five to Sam.

 

Maggie didn’t seem to understand very well.

 

“Winn and Kara are going to be soooo pissed…!” Sam laughed again in victory.

 

“They’re so cute…!” Lena pouts happily. “So innocent.”

 

“Oh my God!” Maggie suddenly realized. “Did you guys… Did you bet on our morning-after?!”

 

“And we won!” Lena shouts her arms up in the air, then throwing herself back as she laughs.

 

“That’s why you wanted me to tell you about it!” Maggie kept understanding.

 

“No! I also wanted to know if you were fine and happy!” Lena whines, afraid Maggie would feel offended, which wasn’t the case.

 

“Well I am fine and happy!” Maggie smiled, blushing. “Very…!”

 

“Oh? I saw that face…” Sam grins, pointing a finger at her. “What was that?”

 

“What?”

 

“That face, that thought, what was that thought right there?” Sam asked her.

 

“What? Nothing! I’m not thinking about anything…!” Maggie denied, blushing even more.

 

“Ah!” Lena shouts too. “I saw it too! What is it?! Tell me!” she asks, already amused and smiling.

 

“I- look. It’s just… ugh…” Maggie hides her face in her hands when she feels her cheeks burning. But the girls will not give up, and she couldn’t blame them, she’d already said a lot. “It felt really good…!” she just breathed out, then giggled.

 

“Miss Sawyer…!” Lena just dramatically sang, throwing a hand at her when she understood what she was talking about. “These are some details…!”

 

“You asked for it!” Maggie whines, making Sam laugh.

 

“Hail to Doctor Danvers.” Sam giggled, raising her orange juice in the air as a toast.

 

“Well, she sure knows how to use her-”

 

“No! No more details!” Lena screamed before Maggie could give her a visual of the scene. “I already had enough when you told me those orgasms made you jump out of your body!”

 

“You’re using too many words!” Maggie whines again, covering her own ears, throwing the three of them in another round of euphoria.

 

 

Two hours after talking about anything and everything together, Lena said she wanted to be out of the house for the rest of the day. Sam proposed Ruby to come with her to the Heartlines girls’ apartment, but Ruby had other plans. On certain Sundays, the museums in the City were opened to the public for free. So she wondered if she could go.

 

 

“There’s the Ephemeral Gallery with a new exposition about Astronomy.” Ruby said in excitement, showing Maggie the flyer while Sam was looking over the smaller woman’s shoulder. “Look, we’re gonna see stuff about heliocentrism, the Kepler’s laws, Universal gravity, and other astronomical models throughout History…”

 

“I don’t understand a word you’re saying Sweetie…” Sam pouts but still hugs her daughter anyways because she loved to know Ruby was so passionate about all those things. “You’re too smart for me.”

 

“Heliocentrism says the Sun is at the center of the Solar System, with the planets revolving around it.” Maggie summarized briefly for her.

 

“While Geocentrism puts the Earth at the center of everything.” Ruby answers. “Did you know the notion of the Earth revolving around the Sun had actually been proposed by Aristarchus of Samos, so like, during the 3rd century BC?”

 

“Has it?” she toned looking at Maggie with a playful face, making the brunette giggle.

 

“Yeah. Some people say Galileo is the one who discovered the heliocentric model. When really, he’s mostly famous for improving a refracting telescope that allowed him to prove the moon had mountains and craters, that Jupiter had satellites, and that the geometry of the changing crescent phases of Venus could only be explained if Venus was moving around the Sun rather than around the Earth, giving reason to the Heliocentric model… Also he wrote "Principles of Inertia", but it’s pretty similar to Newton's First Law…”

 

“You’re turning my daughter into an astrophysicist now?” Sam asked to Maggie with a grin.

 

“I mean she went from History teacher, to volcanologist, profiler for the Science Division…”

 

“There was the dog trainer phase too.” Sam remembered, nostalgic. “A tailor or event planner for fashion galas, also an agent focusing on actresses of color...”

 

“See?” Maggie smiled to her. “By next week she might as well turn into a firefighter or a paramedic.”

 

“Such an ambitious treasure you are.” Sam said to her daughter while giving her tones of kisses on her head. “But I really need to go see the girls to talk about our next plans for the band, so I don’t think I can go with you this time.” She pouts, honestly disappointed with the timing.

 

“I mean- hold on… Hey, Goody?” Maggie called behind her a little louder. “You wanted to go out, right?”

 

“Museum?” Lena asked again.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“History of physical astronomy?”

 

“Basically.” Maggie agreed to define as.

 

“Why not.” Lena finally decided.

 

Ruby jumped in excitement. She liked going out with Maggie and Lena, actually since Sam was on Tour/International business for months, she realized Lena was really a nerd who loved to learn about anything and everything, just like Maggie. Actually L-Corp invested in building an observatory of their own…

 

“You know I might start paying you for babysitting my kid.” Sam told Maggie with a warm laugh.

 

“If you babysit my girlfriend then we’ll be even.” Maggie answered, putting on her coat. “I know she’s gonna fight with Lucy for the cereals.”

 

“Oh, fighting with hangover Lucy is a bad idea…” Lena spooked out, grabbing Ruby by the shoulders and swinging from side to side. “Come on, nerds, let’s go!”

 

“I’m driving all of you!” Maggie warned, quickly stealing Lena’s car keys and opening the door for Sam to settle in the passenger seat while Ruby and Lena would be in the back. “I’m not putting my life in the hands of two hungovered adults.”

 

 

 

 

** ALEX, LUCY AND SUSAN’S APARTMENT: **

 

 

As soon as Alex arrived at her apartment, she was rather impressed to be welcomed by a silent atmosphere. Usually there was a quiet music in the background, chatting, experimental instrumentals, or the sound of some random Netflix show… but today, nothing. It was both intriguing and pleasant. Like she was discovering a new ambiance.

Well at least the cat was here.

 

“Hey Fiji.” She said to him as she approaches the sleepy Persian cat.

 

She was greeted by some purrs and a small meow as the cat stretches his body to roll over and expose his belly for Alex to pet. And that’s what she did. Usually, Fiji wasn’t fond of Alex, but when he was sleepy and alone, he liked her company. For a bit. Until he had enough and starts hitting his paw against her hand to tell her to stop.

 

“Okay, back to enemies again.” Alex understood, backing away and leaving the cat alone so she could search for her friends.

 

She quickly found her two friends cuddling in their bed, talking low and enjoying a calm recovery under subdued lights. Alex was obviously warmly welcomed and Lucy opened her arms for her to join them in bed, hugging her hello in a very sweet and cute voice that Lucy usually had when she was tired, sick, or very relaxed. She had been stroking Vasquez’s hair for a long time, which explained why when Alex entered their room, she found her pretty sleepy.

But they both quickly woke their bodies up to ask about Alex’s own night, how it went, how she felt, if everything was alright, how Maggie was, where Maggie was now… and everything was first asked seriously, with the intention of making sure their friends spent a great time together, that they were both fine. Then when it was ensured that both Alex and Maggie were very satisfied and happy, Lucy and Susan started to slowly place some jokes and teasing comments.

 

 

“Bicycle what?” Lucy and Susan both asked again.

 

“You heard that right.” Alex answered, her body extended across the couple’s bed, throwing grapes in the air to catch it with her mouth, while Lucy and Susan where both cuddling together, knees a little up to let Alex’s length across it.

 

“That’s not a thing.” Lucy denied, looking at her partner then. “Is it a thing?”

 

“I don’t know.” Susan answered, thinking about it. “Looks kinda funny though…”

 

“Should we try?”

 

“No! That’s Maggie’s secret move!” Alex threatens, throwing a grape at them.

 

“But you just said she sent you so far up you came down with a jetlag!” Lucy whines.

 

“You’re not supposed to know that, Dummy!” Alex talks back. “It’s like a magician, you’re no longer a magician when we understand how the magic trick works!”

 

“Oh, hold on Danvers…” Susan grins right there. “Maggie doesn’t know that we know about her secret move, right?”

 

Alex realizes her mistake. And now she couldn’t go back, she’ll have to face the consequences.

 

“Dammit, name your price…” she sighs, hoping it wouldn’t be hard.

 

“You do the laundry for a month.” Lucy named first, grinning at her.

 

“I chose the order of the songs for the next album.” Vasquez finished.

 

“Oh nice…!” Lucy whispered proudly at her girlfriend’s move.

 

“Ugh… You guys are rude…” Alex struggled, but she had to accept, that’s what it takes to deal with these two and their silence. “I don’t have a choice now, do I?”

 

“Nop. That’s the price of my silence.” Lane confirmed, satisfied.

 

“Learn and grow from it, Danvers.” Susan smiles, munching on the grape that Alex had thrown.

 

“Fine… Oh! Something I have to tell you. And Sam. We’re probably going to have a new song coming in.”

 

“Meeting Jesus inspired you that much?” Lucy asked, earning another grape in her face. “What kind of title would that be uh? Ode To The Cyclist?”

 

“Jetlagged in Heaven?” Susan proposed, teasingly.

 

“No, you pervs…!” Alex whines, but amused.

 

“The power of my cyclist had me kneel! From there lesbian Jesus took the wheel!” Lucy started to sing, receiving a couple of slaps on her covered legs from Alex but making Susan laugh. “I’m jetlagged from Heaven! Hey! Hey, that’s my knew slogan!”

 

“Stop that! Dammit! Are you insane?!” Alex kept saying, but through badly controlled laughs.

 

“That’s so good!” Susan kept laughing with Lucy.

 

“No it’s- okay, fine it’s actually funny, I hate your mind. But, no, actually it’s pretty serious. It’s Maggie who was thinking about writing a song for us.”

 

Both Vasquez and Lane stayed silent now. The atmosphere had changed rather rapidly. The girls obviously knew what Maggie went through. Not in details like Alex did, but they knew enough. They also knew about Maggie’s journal, but they’d never seen any text from her.

 

“Her writing is beautiful.” Alex ensures. “It’s amazing, and it would fit our style and our ethic. You know… To encourage those who think they should stay quiet by giving them a voice, to put words on their wounds, help them find some sense of clearness…”

 

“We’re not doubting that, Alex.” Vasquez reassured. “Really. You know I’ll always be the first to privilege a committed protest song over any other kind…”

 

“Yeah, It’s not us I’m worried about here.” Lucy understood and tried to follow up, looking at Susan before coming back to Alex in front of them. “What kind of song are we talking about it here? Because I know Maggie writes about a lot of stuff so, is it gonna be like a love song, or more… like her story being put into words? I mean I don’t mind either of those, it’s just- it’s different if she’s the one writing it and us performing her own lyrics, you know, like when I wrote ‘Mud Boots’.”

 

Alex knew what she meant. Because before Heartlines, Vasquez was serving her country in a war zone with an infantry, far away from home, and Lucy had been sent there for work. And when she got there, she had met another Susan Vasquez, another version of her friend. She had seen Susan as the soldier going on a battlefield with a fear protected by her determination, and she had seen her coming back from it with muddy boots and eyes veiled by visions she would never be able to forget. She’d held her at night during nightmares, she had cleaned her face and body from the crying and the self-harm. But Lucy also had laugh at Susan’s jokes, smiled at her happiness shining through the dark thoughts, and Lucy had been seduced by Vasquez’s strength and love for life.

Lucy wrote ‘Mud Boots’ for Susan, with her own perspective of the heroic and strong woman she’d learned to discover every facet of.

 

“To be honest, I don’t know what it’s gonna be yet…” Alex answered, not wanting to be ambiguous. “But- I mean, I’m wondering too, you know. I’m not scared, I just-”

 

“It’s going to be her words that you sing.” Lucy understands and helps her through with a gentle smile.

 

“Yeah… But if you guys aren’t all okay with it, she won’t write anything. And she won’t feel rejected, she’ll totally understand, obviously.”

 

“I’m not saying I’m against it.” Vasquez tells both of them. “I just want to wait until I actually read it. I need to feel like this is right for us, sure, but mostly I need to feel like this is right for her. Like it’s giving her justice, in some way.”

 

“Yeah, same for me.” Lucy agrees, snuggling closer to Susan. “But I trust Maggie. I know she’s really good with words and feelings, so I’m not worried. I know it’ll be great if it’s honest.”

 

“Thanks guys.” Alex whispers softly, grateful to have such amazing friends.

 

 

For the rest of the day, Alex spent time resting with Lucy and Susan. They cuddled while watching movies and at some point, Lucy fell asleep rapidly. Sam arrived three hours later after she herself had spent some time with Lena and Maggie in Lena’s Residence. Sam told Alex that Maggie decided to take Ruby to the Museum with Lena today and dropped her here before going there.

The Heartlines girls talked about the things that happened at the Nightclub the night before, showing the pictures and videos they captured, also looking for those of Kara, Winn or James’ on their private accounts and on their group chat. Then they played some music and improvised new things to perform on stage.

 

 

 

 

** MAGGIE AND KARA’S APARTMENT : **

 

 

Alex went back to Maggie and Kara’s place for the night, happy to realize Kara ate the sandwiches she made for before leaving the apartment this morning. They all played scrabble together and Maggie ordered Chinese food. Kara went back to bed around 8:30 p.m., wanting to feeling better for work next day. And that left Maggie and Alex on the couch to watch Daniel Sloss’ comedy show before heading to bed.

Alex was the one to tease Maggie first, while she was getting in her pajamas, her fingers caressing her lower back, her lips kissing the nap of her neck, smiling when she felt Maggie chilling silently.

 

“Your sister is in the apartment.” Maggie reminded when Alex’s finger started to wonder the skin under her breasts.

 

And because her fingers were so much colder than her skin, Maggie had to stretch her back up, which was left Alex think she had the most sensual woman right there before her. Alex was caressing her way down Maggie’s sides to keep her waist well curved against her front, feeling Maggie’s body so well displayed for her.

 

“Kara’s room in on the other side of the apartment.” Alex reminded her then, kissing under Maggie’s ear. “And she’s sleeping.”

 

Maggie sigh and lifts her head to give Alex more access to her neck, bringing her hands to Alex’s own to guide her further down in her shorts.

 

“Hmm, daring…” Alex whispered with a smile when she felt Maggie’s warmth against her fingers when she slides down against her underwear.

 

“One of us has to be.” Maggie teased, knowing it would definitely ring a bell to Alex.

 

Alex spins Maggie around after being challenged like that, and Maggie giggles because it was so easy to have Alex play along. She just lets Alex pick her up, wrap her legs around her waist and let her walk them to the bed, where Alex lays her down softly before covering her with her own body.

 

 

 

 

** THE NEXT DAY, MONDAY : **

 

 

Monday morning, Maggie surprised Alex and Kara with new groceries she got the day before. She bought ginger, lemon, turmeric and cayenne. She explained Alex and Kara that turmeric was a powerful anti-inflammatory and high in antioxidants, also great pain relieve proprieties. Cayenne was good for inflammations and boosting your immune system.

They all cheered before taking their shots and then moved on to eating a light but rich breakfast.

Kara felt very energized and positive for the new week, and Alex decided to go to CatCo with her because she needed to talk with James. He had proposed to write an article about Heartlines that would be featured in the ‘Newly Discovered Talent’ section of a magazine. It would be published next month, and they had to talk about the photoshoot that would go with the article.

Maggie was joined by Lucy in her office at the Science Division because they had news from their case with Zoe. Something that could help them build a stronger defense against Oscar. Lucy did asked Winn to find if they have had any other kind of interactions on the web, and turned out they did, and it turned out Winn gave Sara Molina the keys to fish that lost information to use it legally.

 

 

For a week, Alex and Maggie kept seeing each other, going out for lunch, together or with their friends. Winn and Lena invited everyone to the great Indian restaurant, two stars and very good products with a lot of vegetarian options. Ruby also had a play at her school, an adaptation of a French book, _‘The Little Prince’_ by Antoine Saint-Exupéry.

 

 

The next week, on Thursday, Maggie and Lucy would have to go to Court for the sentencing.

This day would end Zoe’s nightmare.

Maggie was nervous the night before. She barely slept. Alex and Kara were here to make sure she’d at least eat and drink, even though she wouldn’t have enough rest. Maggie spent the night rolling in bed, caring for Alex who sometimes was waking up during the night. She tried watching some episodes of Jane The Virgin but her mind wouldn’t focus or rest. She just couldn’t sleep and couldn’t do anything.

 

 

 

 

 ** THURSDAY MORNING, ** ** 7 th OF JUNE 2018 : **

 

Maggie rolled in her bed again after hearing her phone buzzing on the bedside table. She sigh and takes a look : 5:02 a.m. That was worth another sigh.

Lena just sent her a text, asking her if she wanted to go to the Gym with her.

And she didn’t have anything to do. Not even sleep. So why not. She texted back, saying she’d come with some snacks and some Whey for a small shaker. After all, she could at least treat herself with a collation.

 

 

 

** NATIONAL CITY, ‘ELITE FITNESS CENTER’, PRIVATE GYM : **

 

 

Of course Lena knew Maggie wouldn’t be able to sleep. And of course she hurried to join her at the Gym. Whenever one of them was feeling like this, they would go to the first yoga class with all the early birds. There was Valery Patton, a very powerful woman in charge of the SUV manufacturer settled here – some of her SUV where used for political business trips ; Mario Salvador, Co-Director of the local insurance company, and other people who didn’t have time to sleep either.

 

“Hello Elise.” Lena smiled back to one of her acquaintance, the one who was in charge of the Airport’s financial trades, before looking at Maggie again. “You need to relax.” she told her, pushing Maggie’s back down to stretch her muscles, but she was made of marble.

 

“I’m trying…!” Maggie struggled to say through the pain.

 

“Just think about kittens.” Lena said, very peacefully while forcing on Maggie’s muscles.

 

“They’re all grumpy and mean!” Maggie whines.

 

“You’re going to close this case and send this idiot away.”

 

But even though Lena was trying her best to help Maggie relax, she knew it was mostly mental stress that was manifesting physically, and relaxing Maggie’s mind was even tougher, especially during days like this one. And sometimes it was okay to accept to be stressed, so she just wanted Maggie to have few minutes of peace before going to the Court.

 

 

The class ended around 6 a.m., and Maggie went back to her place to shower and prepare. She decided to stay in her bathrobe to try and have a decent breakfast, eating very slowly, taking long pause. And at 7 a.m., the first of Kara’s three alarm clocks rang her sleep away.

 

“Morning…” Kara murmured in her sleepy voice, coming out of her bedroom shuffling her slippers soundly.

 

“Morning Blondie.” Maggie smiled, handing her the tea she prepared for her.

 

“Thank you… Did you sleep?”

 

“Nop.”

 

“How many coffees did you have?”

 

“Three.” Maggie answered, sipping in her cup.

 

“Did you go to yoga class with Lena?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Did it help?” Kara kept asking in the same neutral voice.

 

“A little, I guess.”

 

“Do you want a hug?”

 

“I always want a hug from you.” Maggie giggled, already welcoming Kara in her arms.

 

The hug started slow, to Kara’s rhythm, and then it became heavy, and Maggie knew why : Kara was resting on her shoulder because she was still sleepy.

 

“Blondie.” She called, smiling, earning a hum against her shoulder. “Shower.”

 

Kara reluctantly left Maggie’s hold and then drank half of her tea before going in the shower. It was something she’d do : drink a part of her coffee, take a shower, get dressed, and then come back fully awake and ready to conquer the day, starting with her cup of tea that Maggie would have heated up for her.

Soon enough, Alex woke up, hearing the shower running. And when she saw Maggie, she just came close and hugged her good morning. They didn’t really need to talk more about today, and Alex just wanted to show support.

 

“You’re going to win this.” Alex said sweetly.

 

“I know. I just want to win this right.”

 

Alex only kissed her on the cheek and then fetched herself a cup of coffee. When Kara got out of the shower, she let Alex take hers while her hair started to dry naturally first. Alex’s hair weren’t such a hard work now, so Kara could quickly go back to finish getting ready to leave.

When it was time, the three women left together. Since today Maggie had to be in the Court for 3 p.m., her boss dismissed her afternoon shift, and only occupied her with paperwork in the morning. For lunch, she met with Lucy at a nice place down the Court’s street. Lucy was wearing a classic dark-blue suit and her hair were tied back, with some locks falling in the front to soothe the appearance. She looked professional but also gentle, which would play its part for the jury.

 

“I’m very confident.” Lucy told Maggie, who was still impressed that Lucy was so relaxed, just eating her salad and chicken when Maggie hadn’t even touched her own food. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this. Eat, you’re gonna pass out in Court.”

 

“It’s not you I’m worried about. Or me. I know we’re gonna win this case, it’s just- I want it to be rightfully won. And I’m not hungry, I feel like throwing up every five minutes…”

 

“What sentence would give you that satisfaction?” Lucy asked, sipping on her apple juice.

 

“I don’t know, whipped on the public place?”

 

“And realistically?” Lucy giggled.

 

“At least some time in jail to cool him off.” Maggie proposed, playing with her fork before pushing and mixing her food for no reason. “And a good fine to make sure he’ll still have to work his sentence even after getting out.”

 

“Well lucky for you, it won’t be hard for me to obtain that. It goes with the accusation, and we have way enough to prove his guilt.”

 

 

Maggie needed Lucy’s expertise to reassure her. She knew Lucy was really good at her job, she knew her theory and her practice just as well. She was a great attorney.

And when it was time to meet Zoe in Court, they both left with a bit of stress behind them.

 

 

 

 

** NATIONAL CITY FELONY DOMESTIC VIOLENCE COURT : **

 

 

Seeing Zoe so stressed was why Maggie wanted to have her own peace of mind first. Because it was about Zoe, and she wanted to be able to support her and be here for her without alerting Zoe for no reason.

 

“It’s gonna be okay.” Lucy reassured her. “You’re gonna do just fine, and so will I, and so will Detective Sawyer. We’re here to defend you, but also to fight for you.”

 

“I know, I’m just really nervous.” Zoe just said, fidgeting on her cup. “It’s the third tea of the day, I’m going to pee myself...!”

 

The girl was freaking out, but she believed in Lucy and Maggie. She knew the case was good and she could only hope to have a good jury.

 

 

 

** IN THE COURTROOM : **

 

 

“All rise!” the bailing called, and everyone obeyed, stiffened. “National City Felony Domestic Violence Court is now in session. The Honorable Lightman now presiding. Please be seated.” He told everyone, and once again, everyone did as told so the Judge could start the opening statements.

 

Maggie had been in a Court of Law before, obviously, as a witness and as a member of the jury too, but never so attached to a case like this. Today, each passing minute felt like forever, and every look of the jury meant a lot more than it should, every cough felt awkward, every sigh felt negative. Everything felt like judgment.

But Lucy? Lucy was shining. She was present and she caught every single eye in the room. Every word she said was going right into the brain and stuck there. Everything was calculated and structured. Her voice was clear and strong. She was determined and she wanted to show it.

While on the other side, Oscar Mallon and his lawyer were struggling proving anything that could help him. Hoping to catch the sympathy based on the defense of jealousy, of care, of love…. But nothing felt real, and everything was against Zoe’s right to be her own individual and free member of the society.

 

And after the fight came the sentence, three hours after the beginning of the trial, after a break of 15 minutes.

 

“Will the Jury foreperson please stand?” Judge Lightman asked, and a black man stood up. “Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?”

 

“Yes, your Honor.” The man answered.

 

And while the clerk was getting the verdict form from the foreperson to hand it to the Judge, Maggie was counting every pulse of her heartbeat, because it was faster than counting seconds. The Judge first reads silently, and then hands it back to the clerk for him to read.

And then they all rise.

And there is this stupid silence again.

 

“The jury finds the defendant guilty.”

 

And then there is this gasp stuck in everyone’s throat, because there is the shock and there is the realization on each side while the Judge already had the sentence that Oscar would be ordered with if he was found guilty :

 

“…Ordered and adjudged that the defendant, Oscar Mallon, is hereby sentenced to a 12-month prison term with 3 months of community service, a post-sentence survey with a restraining order, as well as 5000$ fine. Case closed, involved parties please meet me soon enough for the remaining paperwork… And Mr.Mallon, I truly wish you to find some kind of enlightenment out of it. Take this as an opportunity to learn and repent for yourself, so we can all be in a better place while we're alive...”

 

And then there is the noise of gavel banging to close the session. The applaud and the voices then follow. The sighs of happiness and those from the defendant’s defeat. But mostly there is Maggie’s heart being too loud for her to focus on anything.

 

“It’s over.” Maggie whispered to herself.

 

And it was. Everything was done. Zoe’s body was free. Her mind was free. Her smile was bright and her eyes were thankful.

 

“It’s over…!” Zoe echoed back as Lucy offers her arms to her. “It’s over!”

 

“It’s over.” Lucy gently said, then stroking Maggie’s shoulder while still hugging Zoe.

 

Maggie turned to them then, and there she saw the new beginning of someone else. She saw the life firing up through the ashes. That’s when she knew that justice was given. It wasn’t about the Oscar’ sentence, it was about Zoe’s acquit.

 

“Thank you!” Zoe said to Maggie, hugging her with every ounce of gratitude her body could offer. “Thank you so much! For believing in me, thank you!”

 

And Maggie didn’t say anything. She only hugged her back and shared a look with Lucy. The one that was made of peace and calm after rain and storm.

 

 

 

 

** THE GREEN MARTIAN PUB : **

 

 

Everybody was waiting for Maggie and Lucy at the Green Martian. The group had their privilege since they could go in early to help prepare the stage. James was currently helping M’gann making the punch for tonight behind the bar, Winn was fixing the sound balance with Susan, Alex and Sam were moving some stuff around together, Kara just arrived with tones of work to finish out of office, and Lena gave her subordinate the lead for today because nothing was planned and she decided to be lazy and privileged.

 

“Winn, the base is way to loud.” Lena shouts when they tested the sound.

 

"What about now?" Winn asked over the whole place.

 

“Well now we can’t hear Susan’s drum…” Lena pouts at him as his groans with Susan.

 

“Hey James, you know you can cut bigger bits, it’s okay.” M’gann told the man who was being way to careful with the size of the fruits.

 

“But then we have too much fruit and not enough alcohol.” He mentioned.

 

“Good one!” Sam shouts back at him with a thumb up.

 

“Hey! Focus Arias!” Alex groans when she had to take more weight on her own arms as they were moving some heavy material together.

 

“You need to come to the gym with me more often.” Kara laughed at her as she was eating some fruits M’gann cut for her while she was working on her articles. “You’re getting soft.”

 

“I’ll show you soft Younger Danvers…!” Alex struggled to say as they kept lifting and moving. “Wanna take it outside or you’re okay with public humiliation?”

 

And when everyone was laughing at Kara and Alex challenging each other, the sound of the door came to indicate someone was entering the place. M’gann was about to apologize because the place was close to the public, but then Lucy’s voice had her stand down.

 

“Come on, stop crying now…!” Lucy giggled, now amused. “Seriously, they’re going to freak out.”

 

“I can’t help it okay!” Maggie whines wiping the tears off her face but also giggling with Lucy.

 

“I’m going to get in trouble because of you!”

 

At the sight of Maggie crying, Alex immediately forced Sam to put the material down. Lena jumped off her seat, Kara left her paperwork, Winn and Susan stopped the sound checks and James put the knife down and came around the counter.

 

“What happened?” Alex panicked, coming down the stage followed by Sam, Susan and Winn behind.

 

“It’s nothing.” Lucy told her.

 

“Clearly…!” Lena retorted, not believing Maggie would cry for no reason.

 

“No, really, it’s okay, I’m fine.” Maggie defended, because maybe Lucy was gonna be in trouble if she didn’t manifest herself.

 

“Babe, come on.” Alex pleads gently, stroking her arm.

 

“No, I mean it, I’m fine!” Maggie smiled through the tears, genuinely happy. “I’m really okay.”

 

“Is it about your case in Court?” James asked then, remembering there was something happening today.

 

“Oh my God…” Kara started to gasp in fear.

 

“We won!” Maggie tells everyone, still crying though. “We won, that’s why I’m crying. Zoe is fine and this bastard is guilty and sentenced, and everything is great!”

 

And a new wave of cries melted in laughers, with Lucy who kept stroking Maggie’s arms through their moment.

 

“You closed the case?!” Alex asked again.

 

“Nailed it!” Lucy shouts in victory, high-fiving James and Winn, and earning an attack of kisses on her cheeks from Vasquez.

 

And everyone sighs in reassurance all together, shoulders coming down and drawing smiles on their faces. Maggie was still laughing and crying, but she was so happy. And Alex kissed Maggie’s forehead as she hugged her.

 

“I’m proud of you.” She told her between kisses.

 

Maggie melted for Alex’s attention. She brought her head up and claimed her lips. Both Lucy and Lena started howling sweetly.

 

“Okay, lovers, we get it.” Lena laughed.

 

“Let her breathe!” Kara whines, pulling Alex away from Maggie so now she could hug her best friend. “My turn.” She smiled, taking her in her arms, quickly joined by Lena.

 

“Thank you, girls…!” Maggie told Lena and Kara. “For supporting me through this case?”

 

“Always.” Lena kissed Maggie on the cheek while Kara had the other one.

 

“Oh my God, so much love…!” Maggie giggled. “I love you both so much…!”

 

“We love you too!” they both sang in their hug.

 

“This friendship is disgustingly adorable…” Sam commented to Alex in her ears.

 

Alex puffed a laugh along with her friend and played elbow. Vasquez was just praising and kissing her own girlfriend. Telling Lucy she’s the smartest sassiest Lawyer of the country.

 

“Okay, let’s celebrate now!” M’gann shouts then, already preparing her stuff behind the bar. “Come on!”

 

So everyone came to gather around the bar while M’gann was popping the champagne cork somewhere in the place and served the glasses. Alex got her own filled with lemonade. M’gann then rose her glass, and everyone followed. Alex cuddled Maggie, keeping her close to her body and stroking her arm.

 

“I’m just going to ask Lucy and Maggie to give a speech because we’re all very cheesy friends around here.” She giggled with everyone else.

 

“Oh mine is going to be quick.” Lucy said first. “I just wanna say that I’m very happy to have you guys in my life, and also that if any of you needs a competent lawyer, you can always hit me up!”

 

“Thank you very much.” Winn dramatically said, his hand on his heart.

 

“Maggs?” Lena asked then, putting a hand on Maggie’s arm.

 

“Yeah. Me. Speech.” Maggie realized, nervously giggling. “I hum…” and Maggie stopped for a second to look at the people she had around her. “It’s been… hell of a journey. Not just Zoe’s case, but- my own case.”

 

Alex caressed Maggie’s arm again, smiling at Lena.

 

“Everybody in this room has something to do with my own peace of mind, and my growth. Which is why I have had the courage and the strength to help Zoe with her own issues.” Maggie said, then looking at Lena, “Lena Luthor, you’re my real guardian angel. Literally…!” she giggled along with everyone. “You literally saved my life.” And then turning to Kara and Winn, “And you introduced me to these two goofballs. One being a gentleman who offered me my first veggie burger in National City.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Winn smiled smugly.

 

“And the other is like the best roommate ever,” Maggie continues, lifting her glass to Kara, who was already blushing, “and my second best-friend who’s like my complete opposite, just like Lena doesn’t resemble you or me… And yet it’s crazy how we all just complete each other… It’s my most honest and my most important friendship.”

 

“We love you too.” Lena told her, hugging Kara by her side too.

 

“And then there was M’gann and James. Somehow, you both pushed me out of my comfort zone. James with my physical shape. You helped me regain my posture and my strength to go through my everyday life… It matters a lot to me.” Maggie told the great guy, who humbly nods his thankfulness as well. “And M’gann helped me regain my confidence with people in general. In this Pub. Sorry Alex but I did get a couple of numbers from cute girls before you came into my life…” she groans embarrassingly.

 

“More like a dozen.” James bragged for her, high-fiving M’gann.

 

“Hey but hey! Who’s waking up next to her now?” Alex challenged.

 

“Oh babe, it’s you.” Maggie laughed, kissing her hand.

 

“That’s right, that’s me.” Alex confirmed to James, before looking at Maggie adoringly. “Now go on with your speech honey, that’s really sweet.”

 

“Okay, right. Well, next is… you four.” Maggie said to the Heartlines girls. “Sam, you didn’t know I was babysitting your daughter, but, thanks, because this kid helped me understand my brain was really great.”

 

“I still feel a little ignorant around you, but I’m very grateful.” Sam smiled back.

 

“Susan and Lucy…” Maggie started to state before breaking into laughers. “You guys are something else…!”

 

“You want to say, ‘oh thanks for pushing Alex to ask me out’?” Vasquez asked first.

 

“Or maybe thank us for finding your first-date suit…?” Lucy mentioned.

 

“See! So many things about you two!” Maggie told them. “And just, everything about the way you take life, and how you showed me it could be possible to be this happy. Truly, thank you. And bonus for Lucy, who’s gonna be my partner in criminal justice from now on…”

 

The two lovers just raised their glass in return. And Maggie then turned to Alex, sighing at how many things she had to say about her.

 

“I just- don’t even know where to start…” Maggie smiled to her. “I mean, you already know how grateful I am to have you in my life. By my side. How much your presence means to me… And I just-”

 

And Maggie stopped there. Oh, these were the words. The three words that she never even noticed had been growing in her heart for Alex. Because it was so natural and smooth. And now she knew how she felt, she knew she wanted to show Alex how much she felt for her…

But maybe, just maybe, saying those words felt like it was too soon. And maybe she could allow herself to take things slow, and to believe, and to trust.

 

“I want to keep growing with you. Because I believe you when you tell me you’ll be here for me. And that’s- that’s all I really need as a proof of your feelings for me. And I hope you believe in mine.”

 

And Alex could only nod, and whisper a gentle ‘yes’. Because she too knew exactly how she felt about Maggie. And she too wanted to follow Maggie’s path into taking those emotions slowly. To focus on expressing them without words. To learn and domestic them in their hearts to better know how to let them glow. For both of them.

So Alex only leaned in, and kissed Maggie in a way that felt new. It was full of strong present ad promising feelings. Admitted ones, but confidently nesting.

 

“Can we kiss our drink now?” Lena asked.

 

“Yep!” Maggie quickly said, leaving Alex’s lips, but knowing she’ll quickly get back to them.

 

And Maggie thought about it for a second. A reason to toast to that would englobe her happiness.

 

“To growth.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe things are going so well now lol ? What a rollercoaster!
> 
> Also, my friends, I have to tell you that Chapter 11 could be the last chapter of this Sanvers AU.  
> I always knew how I would end it, and I believe that at this point in the fiction, next chapter will give great closure.  
> I know there are some people who care about this fiction and its theme in ways that are more than for Sanvers, and I want to give justice to this story.  
> I want everyone to know that, no matter what happens, it will always be a happy ending.
> 
> I'll see you in the comment section :)


	11. Running On Sunshine (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Hope you didn't miss me too much lol... but I'm back !
> 
> Something you need to know about this Chapter :  
> It's a transition for a three-part vacation story. There isn’t just one story guiding the whole Chapter. It begins at the Conference Maggie talked to Alex about (ref. Chapter 6) and then back in National City. For reasons I'm not going to spoil you about, there is a good explanation about Lucy and Susan’s love story that includes how the Heartlines’ girls met, and also details their studies and jobs’ journeys too. Then the transition begins for a trip to Midvale at the Beach House (not Eliza’s house).
> 
> Chapter 11, 12 and 13 will take place in Midvale, that’s why they will all be called 'Running on Sunshine + Part 1/2/3'.
> 
> In this Chapter you’ll have a little bit of Fluff, little bit of Flirt, little bit of Smut (yes, always because Alex is a Nympho now), and Lena VS Spider.

 

 

 

** WEDNESDAY 13th OF JUNE 2018: **

** WASHINGTON D.C: **

 

 

Maggie had been waiting in line for an hour now. She really needed to pee, but she couldn’t allow herself to lose the current position she had in the cue. She was probably the twentieth of thirtieth person, and this meant she’ll be able to choose a decent seat once inside the auditorium. Abandoning her position for the bathroom meant coming back to be at the end of the cue, which equaled agreeing to seat far in the back and far aside from the stage.

 

                “ _I told you to go pee again before leaving._ ” Lena said in a mothering tone, the one that smugly showed she was right once again. “ _Now you’re stuck with a bumpy belly and not even the first seat._ ”

 

                                “ _Lena, you’re not helping._ ” Kara answered, noises from the CatCo’s office polluting in the background. “ _Maggie, you can do it, I believe in you and your tiny bladder._ ”

 

“I didn’t think people could be more passionate than me…!” Maggie answers with annoyance and urge. “I arrived last night and downgraded myself to a crappy hotel room specifically to be in lane an hour before the doors open!”

 

                “ _Well, Lithospheric Plates and Tectonic Studies aren’t known for being common hobbies…_ ” Lena commented once again.

 

                               “ _I don’t even know what that means…_ ” Kara confessed, with her mouth full of a muffin or a donut.

 

“Maybe I could ask the woman in front of me…” Maggie whispered as she tries to get a good look at this person to judge their trustworthiness.

 

                “ _Absolutely not!_ ” Lena shouts, authoritarian and determined, ready to fight. “ _You did not wake up at 6a.m yesterday and volunteered on desk duty to end up giving up like this. You did not spend hours on a plane next to a loud snoring sweaty man and many more minutes stuck in traffic, and slept in a crappy hotel, to give up right now ten minutes before the doors open…!_ ”

 

“I’m literally going to explode…!” Maggie whined, trying to distract her urge to pee with tiny flexes of her knees up and down.

 

                “ _Maggie Sawyer, you are a fighter. A patient warrior._ ” Lena kept encouraging with a strong and determined voice, full of light and hope. “ _If you can wait an hour in line with Kara for a limited edition of the Super Belly Burger, then you can wait an hour in line for this conference. And no capricious bladder will stop you…!_ ”

 

                               “ _Wow, you’re really good at this…_ ” Kara could only say, still with a mouth full of her snack. “ _Even I feel empowered right now, for no relatable reason other than I’m really hungry for Belly Burger..._ ”

 

“You’re right…” Maggie then realized, almost dramatically but very realistically as well. “I’m the master of patience. I could wait two more hours without moving a toe if it meant being able to seat in the first three front rows. I will not leave this spot!”

 

                “ _That’s my girl…_ ” Lena grins on the phone.

 

                               “ _Go Maggie!_ ” Kara cheers happily, checking her watch and seeing it was almost 10:30a.m. “ _Oh! Lena! Wanna go to Belly for lunch? Like, around 12:45 there? I can push my break until 2:00p.m. max._ ”

 

                “ _Sure, I’ll ask Winn and Sam if they want to come with us._ ”

 

“Now that’s not really helpful…” Maggie complains.

 

 

But Maggie did just that. She just stood there waiting, bladder full, never giving up. And it payed off fifteen minutes later when the doors finally opened. Maggie found a seat in the third row facing the stage. Now she could ask the woman next to her to keep an eye on her coat and purse while she runs to the restroom.

 

When the whole thing started, here she was, bladder finally appeased. Seeing Tanya Atwater, American geophysicist and marine geologist who specializes in plate tectonics, was now crossed off her to-do list. This woman was standing right in front of her, sometimes even looking at her with a smile full of pride and knowledge. She was a Queen in the field. Her voice was just perfect for public speaking. Maggie was in awe, and hell to Belly Burgers today! She’d just be feeding from everything this woman would say, looking at the great gestures and the eloquent techniques she’d use to keep the audience interested.

 

And Maggie was even more excited about today because just last month, on the 25th of May, she received a call from Alina Sinclair, her friend working at the Rice University. Their conversation lasted two hours. Alex was at the apartment that night, doing some scientific reading on Eliza’s unreleased papers. She would be smiling from time to time seeing Maggie jumping and making big gestures. Sometimes, Maggie would come next to her and caress her shoulder, stoke her neck, leave a kiss on her forehead before going back to walking around the apartment, and Alex would go back to reading her mother’s work. Making notes on the side, circling certain things Eliza put down, commenting…

 

So today at the conference, Maggie was very excited to see Alina. The was officially one of the co-authors of the new study, invited last minute, here to talk about this recent discovery on stage next to great professors she and Maggie both admired as students and aspiring experts. It was a big day for her, and Maggie was not going to miss a second of that.

 

_“A 3D computer model of the asthenosphere by Rice University geophysicists suggests that the convective cycling and pressure-driven flow can sometimes cause the asthenosphere to move even faster than the tectonic plates riding atop it.”_

 

Everyone in the audience started gasping or whispering to each other. The University students specialized in the geographic fields, the theorists experts in the disciplines, the scholars, the researchers and Maggie too, even if she had heard of it before.

 

“ _Tectonic plates float on top of the asthenosphere, right? And the leading theory of the past 40 years is that the lithosphere moves independently of the asthenosphere, and the asthenosphere moves because the plates are dragging it along. Right?_ ” Alina keeps explaining and reminding, using her hands to demonstrate the movements along with the PowerPoint she was using. “Well now _, detailed observations of the asthenosphere from a Lamont research group returned a more nuanced picture of those movements. Now as you can see here, it appears that the asthenosphere has a constant speed at its center, but it is changing speeds at its top and base, and it sometimes appears to flow in a different direction than the lithosphere._ ”

 

During the whole talk, Maggie’s eyes were sparkling with pride and interest, like she was seeing through a magnifying glass all the secrets of the Earth. In this room full of science and knowledge she felt this familiar electricity run through her brain and this fire burn in her guts. The passion, the undeniable interest she developed as a child about her planet, the only home that would never disappoint her even in millions of years. This beautiful piece of Universe that miraculously held the secret of life.

 

 

 

“I needed that.” Maggie later said to Alina after the conference was over. They both found each other near the buffet for whoever wanted to stay and talk some more. “Those two hours were truly fascinating from beginning to end. And you were amazing.”

 

“I’ve never seen anyone look into the science of our Mother Earth the way you do.” Alina smiled at her, biting in a small cake. “I still don’t know why you’re not pushing for more researching works. Make that brain go high on unknown discoveries a little bit, you know? I’m sure a lot of Universities and Research Centers would be thrilled to have you.”

 

“Well, solving crimes and giving justice to the innocent minds is my kind of researching work, I guess.”

 

“Right, of course.” Her friend chuckled, remembering Maggie always preferred the aspect of understand the science more than explaining it to others. “Oh! Also! I don’t know what National City did to you, but you look better than the last time I saw you.”

 

Maggie’s smile helped her hiding the sudden hurt that pulsed through her heart just then. Because the last time she saw Alina was during another conference she was at, in New York. And she wasn’t alone.

 

“Yeah… It could only get better, to be honest.” Maggie tried to laugh away.

 

“Pfft! I trust you on that one.” Alina just snorted, drinking some more of her sparkling water.

 

“What do you mean?” Maggie asked, frowning in a smile, not quite sure what her friend meant by that.

 

“Well… I didn’t want to say it before because I didn’t feel like it was my place, but your girlfriend at the time? She was kinda creepy.” She said bluntly, never being the one to hide how she truly felt about a situation.

 

“Really…?” Maggie almost whispered, trying to hide the fact she knew. She knew it very well. Even knew everything she shouldn’t have had to know. But she just wanted Alina to explain the way she saw it all. “How so?”

 

“I don’t know just- the way she was looking at me the whole time while we were talking. How she was holding onto you like you were about to run away…? You also looked uncomfortable… It was just a really weird tension. But I didn’t want to make things worse so like- I just focused on you and ignored the way she was trying to laser me with her eyes.”

 

Maggie remembered it too. It started when she happily hugged Alina with a great smile as soon as she could, and Alina was so excited but also very gentle. It felt like such a strange hug to her, but truly Maggie only had forgotten what a real hug that wasn’t made of possession and greed felt like. Then they both started to catch up on each other’s lives and each other’s work related by that same passion, and Maggie was just so happy. She felt so alive, like an electrifying fluid was running through her veins, and it felt new and exciting.

But then came the strong hold on her waist with Melinda’s hand sneaking around just a few seconds later. Feeling Melinda holding her against her so close that Maggie could barely move a foot now, and the fluid couldn’t run through her freely, so it faded away along with Maggie’s passionate smile. But Maggie didn’t want to make a scene and surely didn’t want Melinda to think she was rejecting her. So she just kept her hand on Melinda’s side to not make it weird, tried and pretended like they were just very clingy. But really Maggie just wanted to push Melinda away and breathe her own air. Just this once, because this day felt different. Maggie’s mind was craving for freedom and Alina was right there handing it to her.

Maggie just couldn’t say anything about it. She could barely think it, fearing Melinda might hear her thoughts.

 

“But hey, you look great now!” Alina said then enthusiastically with a big smile, not wanting to make Maggie uncomfortable anymore. “Focus on the good promises of the present, not on the past resolved issues.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

 

“Clearly your present is really promising, look at those rosy cheeks and rocking curves…!” Alina teased just for fun.

 

“Awe, stop it.” Maggie waved away with a shy but playful smile.

 

“I’m serious! Your skin is clear, cheeks all pink, eyes sparkling, hair glowing, you’re all shiny and happy…!”

 

Maggie just laughed here, because the tone of her friends’ voice was definitely playful. And yes, she was shiny and happy now, the rest was in the past, just like she said. So she quickly brushed it all away.

 

“Yeah, I hum… I am- very happy.” Maggie just nods.

 

“What’s her name? Come on, I wanna know everything…!”

 

“Okay, fine…!” Maggie gave in finally, not resisting so much. “Her name is Alex…”

 

“Alex, uh…?”

 

“She’s my roommate’s sister.”

 

“Oh waw, way to go, Miss Sawyer…!”

 

“We met on the 13th of April. She’s the lead singer of an all-girl band…”

 

“Sexy…”

 

“And we met when they were back in National City. It was a Friday; temperature was 19 Celsius degrees for the evening but the wind was pretty shy. The sky was clear from all clouds and we could see the stars.” Maggie remembered. “But she was the most beautiful of them all…!” she played dramatically, though absolutely meaning it.

 

“Waw…!” Alana just kept commenting, because she was excited about everything, especially about Maggie’s ridiculously fun memory.

 

“We went on a not-date and then on a date-date, and we would text here and there, and everything just felt very obvious, and she was adorable all along… So because we’re lesbian clichés, we’ve also been together since April.”

 

“I need the exact date, Maggie…!”

 

“19th of April.”

 

“Damn… The U-Haul is such a fantastic science…” Alana comments again, with a very interested expression.

 

“Says the one who got married after five months of relationship.”

 

“Well you know, when you truly feel like it’s the one… Why waiting, you know?” Alina just smiled, amused with Maggie’s natural repartee. “It’s like- we’re all waiting for that true love story for so long, a whole life for some of us… We all just want to be happy with ourselves, and share that happiness with someone else who’s also happy. So when you find this person that truly makes you feel like you both fit perfectly together… someone with who you feel like you both can grow together to be better people and make the world a better place… like you both fulfill each other’s hearts and souls and minds… When you find all of this in one person, you don’t want to wait anymore. I mean you can take your time together when it comes to material things and stuff… but if the communication is as easy as breathing, if in your heart it feels so damn right on every level, then it’s okay to not push your feelings down. Just let them bloom the way they feel like blooming.”

 

Here, Maggie was lacking words. Because there were no words to express how she felt. Actually, it was like Alina put words on her own feelings.

 

“Waw, careful not to make that brain explode though.” Alina said, quietly but teasingly because she knew that face Maggie made when she was thinking about too many things at once.

 

“See, that’s why you were on that stage and not me.” Maggie fights back, which made Alina laugh. “You’re better with finding words on the spot. I need a moment to think and create sentences that will hopefully make sense.”

 

“Well, what matters is not the words you use.” Alina tried to explain then. “It’s more about… how you make the other feel about those words. And it’s even better when you can not use words and still make it crystal clear how you feel.”

 

“Right…” Maggie smiled, genuinely agreeing with Alina. “Hey, are you hungry?” she proposed out of the blue, feeling like spending a few hours in Alina’s company before getting on her plane back to National City.

 

“Thought you’d never ask!” Alina says like she was relieved. “I know a great all-veggie place near-by.” She said, already getting her bag and passing her arm around Maggie’s shoulders to guide them both out of the auditorium. “Hey, you have a picture of your girlfriend by the way?”

 

“Only if they have tiramisu on the menu.” Maggie teased.

 

 

 

 

** NATIONAL CITY: **

** ALEX, LUCY AND SUSAN’S APARTMENT : **

 

 

Alex and Lucy spent the major part of their day at the studio together. Sam was obviously working at L-Corp, and Susan had a medical check-up about her back pain, which was the injury that caused her to become a war veteran. Since then she had to exercise in specific ways, but that she was a drummer full-time, her back was exposed to a lot of work. Today her doctor and trainer gave her new specific trainings and tricks to help out, and now she was also recommended to wear a posture corrector item. Lucy told her she’d look even sexier with a larger back posture, but Alex stopped listening when Vasquez mentioned Lucy will have a larger surface to scratch in bed.

Alex was called by Sam to ask her if she could pick up Ruby after her soccer training, so then Ruby finished her homework at the studio with Lucy and Alex to watch over her. She got on the piano after that, and she was still learning but she could play some of The Heartlines’ band melodies.

Alex and Lucy’s day was full of administrative work regarding future interviews and also new demands for events to consider. Checking the price, the amount of place for the stage material… It was overall a productive day, even if they didn’t really play so much music or worked on new lyrics either. A band was more than just the music, especially now that they were gaining some notoriety.

 

They came home just thirty minutes ago after taking Ruby home. The sun was coming down, it was just a little over 8 p.m. and they were simply chilling in their apartment. Maggie said she’d come by directly from the airport with an Uber, even though she just flew across the country for almost six hours.

As for Susan, she felt a little down after her medical check-up. Everything from her time spent in the war zone resurfaced and, even though Lucy said she was here if she needed anything, Susan didn’t think it would do them any good with such a specific mood at the moment. She felt like she needed to talk with other past soldiers tonight. Like M’gann and J’onn. But when M’gann saw Vasquez enter the pub tonight she immediately recognize the look on her face, so she decided to propose her to go to late meeting with her, where other veterans would be there to share and support her. Vasquez accepted, and she texted Lucy about it, telling her she would like to see her after that.

 

So because Lucy knew when the meeting was going to end, she decided to settle down on the armchair with a magazine specialized in anything new regarding Politics and Justice. Fiji was already sleeping in her lap, keeping her company. Alex was on the couch playing guitar while eating gummy bears, letting the notes come to her, not really looking for any melody.

 

 

“She’s here…” Lucy said low after some minutes, still focused on the article she was reading.

 

“Hmm?” Alex asks, almost as if she was waking up, but she was just forced out of her bubble, her hand coming to rest on the strings to cut their vibration.

 

“Maggie. She’s walking up the stairs.”

 

“How do you know that?” Alex said, trying to hear the sound, head thrown back toward the door.

 

“We have a deep connection.” Lucy answered, looking at Alex now.

 

“Oh you have a deep connection with my girlfriend.” Alex nods, feeling the tease floating in the air between them as she sees the grin Lucy was trying to control.

 

“Yeah, you know, being partners in crime, working together, catching bad guys…”

 

“Damn, tell me when you ask her out.”

 

“You’ll be the first to know.” Lucy blessed her with an angelic voice, which made Alex chuckle and throw a gummy bear at her. “She does know there is an elevator tough, right?” Lucy then said, cracking the character.

 

And now Alex can hear the enthusiastic footsteps in the hallway, and she smiles, but Lucy just sighs out of annoyance because she knew very well why Maggie was mostly excited about. So she sinks in her magazine again and whispers a silent prayer.

 

“Come in!” Alex shouts when Maggie knocks.

 

And here was Maggie, with a big smile shining brighter than Alex’s eyes.

 

“Hi!” she breathes out, closing behind her.

 

“How was your nerdy conference?” Alex asked, leaving the guitar on the side and following Maggie with her eyes.

 

“Why would you even ask?” Lucy comments, raising her eyes up from her magazine.

 

“It was so cool, so good, I’m obsessed with my job, I love my job, I love my planet, I love everything.” Maggie just enumerates very joyfully.

 

“Waw, okay miss positivity.” Alex chuckles, looking at Maggie get rid of her jacket, her bag and her shoes still keeping with this same great smile. “Tell me all about it.”

 

“I freaking hate you.” Lucy groans, now just petting Fiji who was already awake from Maggie’s presence.

 

“Tanya Atwater did a reboot version of William Keller’s thesis about Cenozoic plate tectonic reconstructions and plate boundary processes in the Southwest Pacific.” Maggie started to summarize to Lucy’s great misfortune. “Truly a great subject, even though I’m not really specialized in the oceanographic field… Then Steven Michael came to talk about Paleomagnetic Studies, which was _fascinating_ considering those studies are expending to Mars now. And then my friend Alina was on stage to explain what the geophysicists of the Rice University found out about the relationship between the asthenosphere speed flow and the movement of tectonic plates.”

 

“That’s the weirdest sex talk I’ve ever heard in my life.” Lucy begged to Alex, who just grabbed another gummy bear in the cup and threw it at her once again. “Just turn her off, Danvers.”

 

“And after all that, I got to meet Tanya Atwater in person!” Maggie kept going, still completely overwhelmed, but still coming to the girls to give a kiss on Lucy’s forehead. “Hey buddy…!” she said to Fiji, squatting down next to Lucy to give him some attention.

 

She gave the cat a quick pet on the head and hearing him meow at her and raise his head so she could scratch his neck. Alex still didn’t understand why Fiji was okay with Maggie petting him but he still couldn’t handle Alex’s presence.

 

“And then she asked what my field of expertise was.” Maggie kept going, standing back up and coming to kiss Alex quickly from behind the couch. “Hey you too…” she smiled softly.

 

“Hi…” Alex could only whisper, smiling stupidly, feeling chills already down her scalp, mesmerized by her girlfriend.

 

“And so…!” Maggie kept saying while going to the kitchen side to get some water from the sink. “We talked about the Supercontinents, and about the break of Pangea during the Early Jurassic. I completely melted down, still can’t believe it actually happened…” she remembered, turning around with a glass of water and a dreamy smile. “Then Alina and I went to that super cute Veggie place, it was delicious, and their tiramisu is, ugh! If Heaven had a taste, it would be that tiramisu…”

 

“Hum- The super what?” Lucy dared to ask out loud.

 

“Oh, it’s like-… a single continental landmass made of all or most of the continental lithosphere at the same time.” Maggie answered before taking a sip of her drink.

 

“Dammit, I forgot she’d actually answer…” Lucy remembered, making Alex laugh.

 

“Basically all the continents connected all together to make one big continent… And about 200 million years ago, the supercontinent call Pangea broke, formed Gondwanaland and Laurasia, and that’s basically when our modern continents, the Atlantic and the Indian Oceans were born…! Approximatively, obviously, it’s just much more complex.”

 

“Isn’t she cute when she talks about science?” Alex just cutely beamed at Lucy.

 

“I hate that I even opened my mouth.” The lawyer told her.

 

“I love when she talks about science.” Alex agreed with herself, turning back to Maggie with a dumb smile.

 

“But then I talked about the movements of the plates the way they are today, and about the Pangea Ultima scenario, so like- what our world would look like more than 250 million of years from now, and how the continents would have moved again, and she had so many things to say about it too!”

 

“Well, would you look at the time!” Lucy suddenly said, standing up and looking at an imaginary watch around her wrist, while Fiji was running to Lucy and Susan’s bedroom. “It’s time for me to leave this place and go meet my girlfriend somewhere sooner than planned for no apparent reason!” she exclaimed, kissing Alex on the cheek as this one giggles, and then going to Maggie who’s still going around the apartment and kissing her too. “There, Genius, you won. Let us know when you guys are done with your weird kinky science role-plays so we can come home!” she shouts as she leaves her own apartment with her jacket and purse.

 

After the sound of the door closing, the silence settled just for a few seconds, until Alex looks at Maggie who was wearing that smug winning smile on her face.

 

“How can this make you so genuinely happy?” Alex wonders out loud, her face resting on crossed-arm above the back of the couch, looking at Maggie with such intrigued eyes.

 

“Because I love winning challenges and it boosts my self-esteem?” Maggie proposed, still smiling.

 

“You’re the worst.”

 

“You’re only saying that because I knows how to kick them out of your place.”

 

“Stop the psychoanalysis, Detective.” Alex says, but with a grin and a light in her eyes.

 

“You know, after today I feel more like Professor Sawyer…” Maggie mentions, frowning and smirking as she thinks of herself as a University Professor teaching in a big auditorium.

 

She leaves her now-empty glass of water in the sink and slowly makes her way toward Alex, teasingly letting her fingers run the length of the couch as she comes around it, never letting go of Alex’s eyes glued to her.

 

“Hmm… Professor Sawyer…?” Alex imagines very clearly, looking at Maggie’s hips as she comes to her. “I like the sound of that…”

 

“Are you interested in a historical geography class, Miss Danvers?” Maggie asks her, standing in front of her with a challenge in her eyes and a sensual tone.

 

“What do you call it again…?” Alex asks with a smile, knowing very well she’d love how Maggie would make it sound so sexy.

 

“Palaeogeography.” Maggie smiles back, coming to rest just in front of Alex who was sitting on the couch. “We would focus on _physical_ landscape.” She adds, insisting on the word just now.

 

“Hmm… Sounds delightful…” Alex plays along, running her hands up Maggie’s thigh, pulling just enough to have her step closer to the point Maggie starts to climb onto her lap and straddle’s her. “But I’m the only student attending today, Professor…”

 

“I guess for you, I can make an exception.” Maggie whispers just before kissing Alex deeply, pulling her close and breathing-in as if Alex was her source of vitality.

 

She keeps a hold of Alex’s neck as she claims her lips again after separating just for a second. Alex let Maggie dominate her tongue easily, giving up control because right now all she wanted was for Maggie to be the only one to tell her what she could feel and what she could sense. She just keeps a hold of Maggie’s lower back, pressing her into her front, feeling Maggie roll into her, curving her body so gracefully just to feel Alex slowly getting closer to the edge of this pure raw desire.

 

“Tell me more about that supercontinent thing.” Alex grins after Maggie pulls away, caressing Maggie’s thighs as her girl rests sitting in her lap, kissing Alex’s cheek with soundful kisses she wishes were for her mouth again.

 

“The next Pangea… is Pangea Ultima.” Maggie starts to nerd about, but with a terribly sensual voice that sends Alex in outer space, from where she could probably see that Earth that Maggie was describing. “It should be forming in more than 250 million years from now.” She tells her in her ear before she kisses right under there after a shy swipe of her tongue.

 

Alex let out a throaty purr as she smiles, and Maggie feels a delicious squeeze of Alex’s hands on the back of her thighs, which brings them apart some more and brings Maggie’s center so much closer to Alex’s body. She could grind down some more if she wanted too, but right now Maggie felt like having some more fun with Alex.

 

“The new formation will be a result of the subduction of the ocean floor of the North and South Atlantic beneath eastern North America and South America.” Maggie explains, kissing down Alex’s neck and bringing her hands down to start unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. “This scenario predicts that it will destroy the Atlantic oceanic basin, causing the Atlantic Ocean to close, bringing the Americas back together with Africa and Europe, the later already being attached to Asia.” She says, pushing each button with a teasing caress of her fingers against Alex’s skin. “As for the continent of Oceania, some say it could be the only one isolated, or it could collide with Antarctica to form a new land. But most believe it could come collide with the Eastern and Southern countries of Asia, and also collide with Antarctica that would be linked to South America.” She explained, and now that she was done with all the buttons, she just teased Alex’s sides with gentle lazy caresses to open the shirt and free Alex’s chest from the material, revealing her breasts covered by a deep red bra. “And that means all the continents will be linked together in a round of land.”

 

Maggie pushes herself on her knees and was now looking down on Alex. She feels Alex run her finger up and down the back of her thighs, and Maggie loves how good this feels, how her muscles would twitch as Alex’s finger ran up and closer to where she wanted her. But right now Maggie is in control, and Alex isn’t taking her eyes off of hers, even as she feels Maggie’s hands grab at her belt loop to unfasten it as she speaks. She can see the consent in her eyes, but Alex still wanted to whisper it with an almost inaudible “yes”. That’s all Maggie needed to be reassured and pursue her scene with her.

 

“As with most supercontinents, the inland of this massive new continent will probably become a semi-arid desert prone to extreme temperatures.” Maggie kept going, popping the belt free and now working on unbuttoning and unzipping Alex’s jeans. “I might also have a small ocean basin trapped at its center, accessible by all the old continents.”

 

Alex hears the button pop, hears the zip come down, and feels Maggie’s fingers slide down and cup her center still covered by the fabric of her underwear. It’s firm, warm and daring, just like Alex likes Maggie to be with her. So all Alex can do is let out a surprised breath as her feet push her up to meet Maggie’s hand and her hips start to move for Maggie’s touch.

 

“Basically, all the lands will meet...” Maggie said, stroking her fingers stronger just to have Alex stimulated under her, moaning and eyes already closed in pleasure. “And look like a giant donut.” Maggie smiles then.

 

And Alex can only start laughing even though she was so turned on.

 

“I can’t believe you just compared the continents to a donut with your hand down my pants…!” she just breathes out as she still chuckles through her moans of lust, head thrown back.

 

“Timing and metaphors are two arts that I excel at.” Maggie grins, but never stopping to touch her girlfriend, who is now chuckling through the mix of emotions. “What’s so funny, Miss Danvers?”

 

“Just- a cop excited about a donut-looking continent!” Alex keeps on chucking. But seeing Maggie’s face fade from choked to challenging with a twitch of her eyebrow, Alex started to fear the consequences. “No, no, stay there…!” Alex whined as she feels Maggie’s hand slip out of her jeans. “I was kidding! Baby! Come on!”

 

Maggie just clicks her tongue, staying very much in her role of lecturing professor, keeping her hands on Alex’s hips to push her down again and keep her from rolling up to her. Alex just groans and stops moving, releases a bit of the hold she had on Maggie’s thighs. And now that she judged her calm enough, Maggie’s hands caressed her way up Alex’s body to come hold her chin up, forcing her to look at her, forcing the muscles of her neck to stretch for her.

 

“You’re in a lot of trouble, Miss Danvers…” Maggie teased, tapping her index finger on Alex’s lips.

 

“Am I now?” Alex whispers then, her voice raw and deep, trying to get closer to Maggie’s own lips. “Or are you?”

 

And before Maggie could react, Alex was already holding her close and standing up off of the couch in a groan of effort with Maggie in her arms. Maggie just squealed in surprise before laughing as Alex just walks them to her bedroom.

 

“Class is over, Sawyer!” Alex told her.

 

Maggie just keeps on laughing as she holds onto Alex’s neck and hips, helping her close the door of the bedroom if a kick of her feet.

 

 

 

 

** LATER THAT NIGHT, ON THE ROAD : **

 

 

For some time now, Vasquez and Lucy had been quietly sitting in the car. When the old memories and flows of emotions would emerge, Lucy found it to be easier for Susan to go through the day when she was alone with her own thoughts. She could process her feelings and understand her situation, and decide when she was ready to move on. So when Lucy left the apartment to wait at the exit of the meeting where Susan and M’gann were, she did not engage the conversation. She just let Susan do whatever she felt comfortable doing today.

Vasquez kissed her temple without a word, and said goodbye to M’gann when they separated in the parking lot. She chose to be in the driver’s seat because she could be in control of where she wanted to go as well. The whole time, Lucy only stayed where Vasquez needed her : sitting next to her in the car, with Susan’s right hand resting on Lucy’s thigh, keeping her close.

 

“You sure you ate enough?” Vasquez asked, breaking the silence between them. However, her voice felt like it was away, busy somewhere else in her mind.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Lucy smiled softly, looking at her own left hand on the diver’s headrest, her fingers caressing Susan’s soft hair. “I can cook something for you when we’re home.” she told her as a suggestion, receiving a gentle hum from her girlfriend. “My comfort pasta, with the pesto sauce?” she adoringly proposed, knowing it was Susan’s favorite comfort food Lucy could make.

 

“Sounds great.” Vasquez smiled back shyly, giving a light squeeze of Lucy’s thigh before she has to use her hand on the gear shift to stops the car at the red light. Then her hand came back to hold Lucy’s thigh again, and she leans on the side to kiss Lucy’s temple. “Thank you.” She whispers softly, seeing Lucy turn her head to kiss her lips with a gentle smile.

 

 

Lucy never thought she’d let someone take care of her the way Susan did. Also never thought she’d care for someone the way she cared for Susan. Vasquez was strong headed, determined, protective. But she was also funny, so soft and loving. She was a soldier with a beautiful heart, had the soul of a child and the mind of a great woman. And to the exception of her past relationship with James years ago, Lucy had only experienced the strong man with a toxic masculinity that would belittle her mind and her believes, or the cute woman that was too soft, too clingy, too sensitive for her and who would ask Lucy to be more that she could be for both of them.

The two have known each other since College, but still, Lucy was too stubborn to let herself feel so attracted to Vasquez. Then life happened and they separated until Lucy met Susan again in the warzone. Then, everything she thought she knew about her needs and her desires were washed away and renewed. She could find the softness and the strength in one person. And that person was Susan Vasquez. Yet, even though her attraction to Susan was definitely strong, Lucy remained stubborn and ignored her own feelings for years.

Sometimes, after thinking about how easy it was to be Susan, Lucy wishes she had been let herself be vulnerable sooner.

 

In College, when the Heartlines girls met, both Vasquez and Lane were too immature in their relationships and their minds to even try to have something together. They were also on different stages in life and in their studies. So the attraction was mostly just physical, but they decided to only let music bring them together, with Sam and Alex.

Sam was born in 1982, had Ruby at the age of sixteen but was never stopped by her motherhood to keep growing in life. Studied Tourism and Hospitality for 2 years and spent three years working across Europe in Luxury hotel with Ruby being homeschooled for the first years of education. Six months before the end of her last job in Hotels, Sam met Lena Luthor. And thanks to Lena’s great advice, Sam decided to come in National City at the age of 23 to complete her studies with five years of ‘Communication and Management’, while Ruby could go to school.

Susan arrived in 2005, same year as Sam, and studied History for a five-year plan too. They were the first of the Heartlines girls to meet in the Music Room of the National City Campus Housing complex.

In 2006, Alex and Lucy arrived on the Campus together, settling in the same Campus Housing as Susan and Sam. That’s when the girls all met. They started to play together, bonded, and educated each other. They truly became friends, even with Sam who was older and more experienced in life than they were.

But in 2010, both Sam and Susan left. Sam had contacts in Metropolis and Susan joined the army. It left Lucy and Alex on Campus, finishing their studies and gathering in the Music Room after a long day. The year that followed, Alex finished her Ph.D. part-time because she was able to work at the Department of Defense with her father at the same time. Lucy joined the Department in 2012.

Then a year later, in 2013, Lena Luthor arrived in National City with L-Corp, struggling with reputation and expectation. And this brought Sam along with her, so three of the girls met again, this time Sam introduced Lena to her College friends and soon enough she got to meet Kara again, who was now a baby reporter. Lena proposed Lucy to join her Corporation, which would help her build a solo carrier as a Lawyer. That’s when Lucy said goodbye to the Department of Defense but never stopped seeing Alex.

For those three years apart, Lucy only exchanged very few letters with Susan, until there were no more. Because of distance. Because of work. Because life happened. It took a call from General Lane for Lucy to meet Susan again in 2014.

 

When her father asked for her assistance Lucy accepted immediately, craving her father’s admiration. And by all hazard – or could it be fate – she was called to work in the zone Vasquez was deployed in that year.

It took them a few seconds to recognize each other. To Lucy, Vasquez looked completely different, broken and rebuilt into this determined and cold soldier hiding the warm and perfect heart she used to know. And because Vasquez’s mind was so focused on the no-return decisions, the horror and the sacrifice surrounding her, living the day without ensuring herself a tomorrow, she couldn’t even remember Lucy even though she’d mattered so much to her when she was still on Campus. It just had been too long for her. There had been too many efforts to shape herself into this combat suit, and those efforts made it impossible to let any emotional souvenirs to fit.

It was almost like domesticating Susan’s affection again. She used to be so warm and so much fun, now she was covered in bloody decisions and dirty memories, and she wouldn’t let those dark hands touch Lucy, or let Lucy touch her sullied face. But after two weeks, Lucy reached through the strong shield Susan was forced to build around her. She washed her the dirt off of her face and held her cold but strong body as Susan broke into tears. And to Vasquez this felt like the first touch she ever was granted. Like a newborn experiencing a first skin to skin contact after being isolated for so long.

In this moment, Lucy knew Vasquez wasn’t lost forever. So, for a few more days, she’d eat with her, she’d share some stories from outside of the war zone. However, when Lucy was called by Kara in tears, hearing about the explosion in National City, hearing about Jeremiah’s death and Alex’s injuries, Lucy decided to take Susan as an example. She put on an armor and faced her father to tell him she was going to leave before the mission was over. Alex was more important than any political game to arbitrate. So she left stronger, taller, but she told Vasquez to remember all these days spent together, and remember who she was inside the armor.

 

And in 2015, Susan Vasquez came back in National City. But she didn’t come back the way she would have wanted. Her team was attacked during an infiltration and many of her comrades were killed. In the desertic town turned into a battlefield, Susan had not time to escape the grenade thrown next to her, so she climbed out of the window, holding onto the edge to not fall and hoping the wall would be enough protection. But the explosion was too strong and the building already fragilized. The bricks were expulsed, and Vasquez fell from a three-floor height, landing on her back. She was not unconscious, but she faked to have died when she heard the enemy approach her position. They were checking the bodies, pushing them around with a kick. Her spine and muscles were badly injured, but she had to stay alive. She knew the back-up team would arrive soon to extract her. So when the figure above her kicked her once, twice, three times, she did not scream, did not gulp, did not breathe. She stayed dead to them, and held onto her existence.

In National City she was back with a veteran card, imposed medical appointment, a past she could not erase, and this strange impression of not belonging anywhere. This wasn’t a world she was used too anymore. But she came back to a welcoming home and crashed into welcoming arms.

It took a lot of work for Susan to take the soldier’s armor off. Passing the trauma and the nightmares and the therapy, Susan found comfort in drumming again when Alex told her that music was helping her go through her father’s death and her own traumas after the explosion. The sounds of the drum matched the sound of firearms and explosions in her head. It was the sound of war. But the drum was hers and each beat was hers. It was her war, her fight. And it wasn’t a war that killed people, it was a war against violence and aiming toward unity.

From there, Susan started to heal deep inside and, just like Alex, she decided to build her new life around music. All along Lucy was by her side, but because of what her mind was made of, Susan tried to keep a safe distance between her and Lucy. Because Lucy meant so much to her, she didn’t want to hurt her, or ruin her life with her issue. She wanted Lucy to be with someone who was sane and could give her everything she wanted. So for the next years, Lucy and Vasquez played cat and mouse, flirted together but slept with others, thinking about each other. Sometimes just a wall separating them and focusing on each other’s voice.

That was until the recent tour of six months made them face the truth. Since then, they both knew they couldn’t keep on ignoring how they felt. And it was a strong feeling. There was no denial how much they meant to each other. How beautiful and magical Lucy was to Vasquez. How strong and dreamlike Vasquez was to Lucy.

In the end, Lucy and Susan went through a lot together. It took them almost five years to accept this reality, to accept they could have it all, that they deserved each other.

 

 

“I love you.” Lucy whispered, leaning in and resting against Vasquez's shoulder, feeling warm there and kissing her arm covered by her jacket while she let her right hand come up to rest on Vasquez's collarbone where she had an old scar.

 

“I love you too.” Vasquez answers, leaving Lucy’s thigh to caress her girl's cheek as she feels the small kisses she's given, hearing the cute hum of Lucy who leans into her touch.

 

 

 

 

** ALEX, LUCY AND SUSAN’S APARTMENT : **

 

 

When they got home, while Vasquez went to take a relaxing shower, Lucy started to cook her pastas with pesto sauce, fresh spinach and cherry tomatoes cut in half.

After some time, Alex came out of her bedroom with her pajamas on, looking sleepy but happy. She came to hug Susan and lull her in her arms, trying to give her as much of her positive vibes as she could. Susan loved Alex for that. Their bond was sadly about their issues and their traumatic experience related to harm, death and explosions, but it was filled with understanding and trust, of respect and maybe way too many jokes and pranks.

 

“We love you; you know that?” Alex told her, kissing her cheek.

 

“Of course you love me.” Vasquez smirked, feeling like it was time for her to create her own reason to smile again. “I’m the one who refilled the gummy bear jar.”

 

Both Lucy and Alex laugh, and Alex starts to set the table for the three of them.

 

“Maggie isn’t eating with us?” Lucy asked, a bit surprised and also a bit saddened.

 

“She’s dead asleep.” Alex explained with a little mockery. “I tried asking if she wanted to join, she basically growled at me. There is no way you can wake her up right now.”

 

“Well done, Danvers…” Vasquez grins teasingly, earning a push on her shoulder by Alex.

 

“Speaking of growling, where is Fiji?” Lucy asked then, looking around the apartment.

 

“Guess…” Alex groans, her mouth full of pasta.

 

Both Lucy and Vasquez sigh at the same time, understanding their cat was peacefully cuddling with Maggie in Alex’s bed.

 

 .

 .

 

For the next couple of weeks, the daily obligations and habits went by. Maggie making Kara breakfast, sometimes with Alex here too. Going to work, teaming up with Chris and calling Lucy for advices on cases and even asking her to swing by. Visiting Lena in her office with Kara, go out to get lunch or bringing the lunch and settle in an empty meeting room along with Winn and Sam. Running after suspects, getting her ass kicked during trainings, giving justice to victims and their families, and then go home or join everyone at the Green Martian.

 

 

Then at the end of the month, during a diner at Lena’s mansion with almost everybody invited, Alex and Kara started to talk about the Beach House in Midvale. They had a house just on the bay that the Danvers bought to spend their summer breaks there when they couldn’t travel abroad due to obligations. When Kara and Alex left for National City to pursue their studies, they still took the time every year to spend a vacation at the Beach House.

 

“Oh my God! You should totally come with us this year!” Kara excitingly suggested to Maggie. “I mean you know how to snowboard; it can’t be so different from surfing.”

 

“It actually is, very different…” James said, a bit concerned with how simple Kara’s vision of life could be sometimes.

 

“Let her live in her cute pink bubble…” Susan just told him, but also concerned about Kara.

 

“That’s really sweet, Blondie.” Maggie said with a smile but a sorry in her voice, though but it quickly turned into a smug when she looked at Alex. “But as much as I would love to see Alex in a bikini fighting against the odds of the ocean…” she teased, receiving a blushing exasperation from Alex, “Summer time is a pretty annoying period on the field and in the administration as well.”

 

“Oh… Bummer…” Kara just pouts.

 

“Come on, I’m sure criminals take breaks too.” James imagined for a second.

 

“Well, not my bureaucracy. We need to discuss budget and numbers before the back-to-school new year, finish every paper on hold, and no, criminals don’t always take vacation.” She answered, throwing a green bean at him with a swing of her fork, hitting him right between the brows.

 

“Maggie, we don’t play with food…” Lena grins as she lectures her, still finding it funny.

 

“So up-tight…!” Maggie talked back, earning Lena to throw a green bean at her too. “Hey!”

 

“She’s right, though.” Sam defended. “You could use a vacation.” She told Lena.

 

“And let my Corporation and actions crumble down and end up poor within a week?” Lena imagined. “No, thank you.”

 

“What are you paying me for again?” Sam asked rhetorically. “And Lauren?”

 

“Who’s Lauren?” Lucy asked, a little lost.

 

“Lena’s third hand.” Maggie told her. “Technically Sam is supposed to be the CEO’s second hand, but Lauren is generally handling most of Lena’s CEO work that Sam doesn’t want to deal with either.”

 

“Meaning…?”

 

“When Lena doesn’t want to be in the office, and mom doesn’t either, then Lauren takes over.” Ruby summarizes, getting an approval nod from Maggie.

 

“That’s not what it is!” Lena hisses.

 

“You’re making it sound like I’m unproductive!” Sam followed.

 

“Essentially Lauren covered both of their Sundays.” Maggie continues. “And now some of Lena’s Saturday afternoon since Sam’s week-end is always free unless there is an emergency, and also some of their evenings whenever they feel like it…”

 

“Isn’t that called… abuse of power?” James suggested a little amused.

 

“She’s paid every single extra hour.” Sam informed.

 

“So it is abuse of power…”

 

“With a carrot at the end of the rope for the donkey to walk the path you want it to follow with the illusion of a compensatory satisfaction at the end.” Maggie added very metaphorically.

 

“She’s payed double.” Lena also specified.

 

Here, Maggie, James and Ruby took a second to think about it. It was stupefying to Sam how much Ruby looked after Maggie whenever she was around, and not in a bad way. She was actually copying every good aspect of Maggie.

 

“Guess that’s a pretty good satisfaction, yeah.” Maggie mumbled, accepting this condition.

 

Everyone else around the table chuckled, until Kara realized there was a now a good excuse.

 

“But hey, that means you have both Sam and Lauren to handle both Sunday and Monday, right?”

 

“Technically, yes. If I ask Lauren to work on Saturday and Sunday, and Sam to take Monday… But-”

 

“So you could come at the Beach House for Saturday, Sunday, and only leave Monday evening to get back to L-Corp on Tuesday.”

 

“I-… Hum… I mean, theoretically, yes, I could, but-”

 

“Okay, then you’re coming with us for a long week-end.” Kara smiled, making it a decision and not just a theory.

 

“Kara-”

 

“Nop, don’t wanna hear it.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Shush!” Kara insisted, making Maggie and Lucy laugh.

 

Lena just gave up, groaning her defeat. But seeing Maggie was smugly laughing at her, she wasn’t going to let her enjoy this for long.

 

“I mean, in theory, Maggie can take a Monday off too.”

 

“What?” Maggie suddenly caught up with the shift of target. “Wait, that’s not-”

 

“They plan on going during your monthly off-duty week-end. Take your Monday off and you can have three days just like me. And it’s not like every criminal will burn down this City on that specific Monday… It would be silly not to jump on the occasion, wouldn’t it?” Lena exposed with a tease in her voice.

 

“I-… I hate you.” Maggie just said, because this was a ridiculously good point and she couldn’t fight back. “But…! I cannot wait to see you actually try to survive on the beach.” She teased too, because she knew very well how Lena would react.

 

“Shit…” Lena dared to whisper, realizing she’ll be near the ocean, the beach and the sunlight for three unbusy days. “Sam!”

 

“Nop, you’re going.” The tall brunette said as she’s munching onto her food. “And I want you to come back with a tan.”

 

“That’s absolutely out of the condition boxes.” Lena refused immediately, making both Sam and Ruby laugh.

 

“I’ll roast her around a fire camp myself if I have to.” Maggie joked, sending James and Vasquez in a great round of laughter but getting a thumb up from Sam.

 

“Wait, so you’re coming too now?” Alex asked with surprised, turning to Maggie.

 

“I guess I am now, thank you very much Goody!”

 

“Oh my God, yay!” Kara beamed adoringly excited. “It’s gonna be so much fun!”

 

And Maggie couldn’t even talk back to Lena’s smug victorious face anymore because Alex was already covering her cheek with kisses and whispering sweet things to her, and trying to strongly argue was going to be difficult when Maggie was blushing so hard.

So it was settled that night that Maggie and Lena would both go to Midvale with the Danvers Sisters. They would spend the first week-end at the Beach House and leave on Monday in the evening.

 

 

 

 

** SATURDAY 7th OF JULY, LENA LUTHOR’S MANSION : **

 

 

“Come on let’s go!” Alex shouts, getting her arm in the car with the window down, honking as to make the girls come out of the house faster.

 

They were supposed to leave after lunch, so Alex and Maggie woke up at 8:30a.m just to make sure Kara would get up before noon and had enough time to pack her bags. Now it was almost 4:00p.m and Lena was the one slowing the rhythm. Not that it was really her fault, she just had to stay at L-Corp today until 2:00p.m. before Lauren could arrive, so she came back just to have enough time to finish packing the bags.

 

“You really expect Lena Luthor to hurry for her driver?” Sam chuckles, arms crossed around the great fluffy night robe she was still wearing, apparently intending to get back in bed as soon as her friends had left.

 

“I’m not even getting paid for that.”

 

Sam just starts laughing at Alex who seemed grumpier than other days. Of course she had her reasons. Not that she didn’t like Midvale, but she knew her mother will probably try to get new information about her life, just to update her expectations and where Alex stood on that scale.

And then Kara came out of the house with the cool box containing bottles and food for them on the road, walking quickly to the car’s trunk because she knew they had to hurry now.

 

“Phew! I love road trips!” she beamed excitingly after she settled the cool box correctly, ignoring Alex’s urge.

 

Sam just started laughing again due to Alex’s grumpy face now growing into annoyance. But just before Alex could complain again, Lena was walking out of her house too, giving instruction to the housekeeper. She was followed by Maggie who crossed past her, holding the luggage : a sport bag, a suitcase and a purse.

 

“Don’t let Alfred near the turnips, we’re trying to let them grow on their own now.” Lena said to the housekeeper. “For tomorrow if you could bake something for Ruby and her friends? But no peanuts, we don’t want to risk an allergic reaction. Also, I have an important meeting on Tuesday, I’d like to have my lucky outfit ready by then. Oh! And if you could call Jeffrey for Monday evening when I come back? I need a haircut as well as a spa treatment before starting my week. Wait! Make it two appointment. Tell Jeffrey to come with his best colleague for Sam.”

 

 

“Do you ever do anything for this house?” Alex asked to Sam as she keeps on observing Lena instructing her housekeeper thoroughly.

 

“Sometimes I run her bath.” The tall brunette said with an amused smile.

 

“Unbelievable…” Alex said, astonished by how cozy Sam’s life was since they came back from the tour and she was basically living with Lena. “Do you ever go home? Oh wait, do you actually have a home anymore? I can’t even remember what it looks like…”

 

“Ha-Ha, very funny, Danvers.” She answered while both Kara and Alex chuckle. “But yeah, I do have a home. You’re right in front of it.”

 

Alex wanted to say something, but the smug secretive smile Sam was showing had her stop just to think a second. To think for _several_ silent seconds.

 

“Wait. What-”

 

“Oh my God!” Kara screamed as she understands. “You’re moving in with Lena for real?!”

 

“For real?” Alex asked, similarly shocked. “Like you’re officially living here? With your name and Ruby’s name on official papers?”

 

“Since when?!” Kara keeps going, trying to be updated.

 

“Since Wednesday.” Maggie answered casually for Sam, which made Sam smile in amusement.

 

“What?!”

 

“Wait- you knew?” Alex points out, almost offended she didn’t.

 

“Babe, I know everything.” Maggie reminded her with a soft voice, kissing her cheek before going to the trunk to put all of Lena’s bags inside but keeping the purse hanging by her arm.

 

“And I didn’t know?!” Kara shouts completely dramatically offended.

 

While Kara was trying to understand how she could have possibly missed such an important information, Alex was taking Sam for herself to have a more private conversation.

 

“Sam? Why didn’t you tell us?” she asked with a smile she had a hard time to hide.

 

“I don’t know, I guess it’s- just not a big deal, you know…?” Sam smiles back with a slight blush because her friends were so adorable.

 

“Are you guys- like, a thing…?”

 

“What? No! No. I mean… We just really get along, and it’s just- easy to live together. There is no drama, we have our private spaces when we want to, and I just… I like it here.” Sam kept on explaining, getting this dreamy voice as she goes. “And Ruby is so comfortable here too. I mean she has everything she needs. And Lena is amazing with her.”

 

Alex could see how humble and noble Sam was being. And the way she was looking at this house and Lena. There was just something about Sam that was so gentle and soft in her words, light, never completely said, almost prude, in a good way. Alex had always known Sam as a secretive person. She didn’t like to brag, or reveal so much about herself. She like to let things come naturally and she was a very reasonable person, humble. So if something exciting was happening in her life, she simply accepted it and took in everything good she could feel. Never overreacting, always appreciating the little things in life.

So Alex would remain just as humble and gentle as Sam was about this situation. She only smiled and appreciated her friend’s happiness.

 

“You guys are happy? I mean like… in this situation? Whatever you want to call it…”

 

“There is no name to it…” Sam thought for a second. “But yeah. I think we are.” she smiled back at Alex then.

 

And truly it was all Alex needed to know. Her friends and Ruby were happy, and that’s all she wanted for them, and for anyone else. So when Lena finally was done talking with the housekeeper and hurried her walk to the car, Alex didn’t try to get more information from her.

 

“There. Violet is updated about everything until I return.” Lena said to Sam. “Just remember Ruby tomorrow is white laundry day, and she has to go to the library for her fidelity card.”

 

“You know I can take care of the laundry, right?” Sam grins.

 

“Of course I know you can. I just don’t want you to do it.” Lena smiled back. “Also she’s paid 70$ an hour, so I don’t think she really minds…”

 

Sam just sighed as Alex told her she shouldn’t be complaining now.

 

“Here, Goody.” Maggie grins, handing Lena her purse.

 

“Oh thanks, Dear… Are you sure you’ll have enough tampons and pads to finish your week?” she remembered to ask before leaving. “You can run to the bathroom and grab some more if you want.”

 

“Oh no, it’s fine, I’ll be done by Monday for sure. But thanks for the medics though because those cramps and hormones are messing me hard…”

 

“Why are you using my girlfriend as you bag carrier?” Alex complained then, just making Sam laugh.

 

“Because she’s strong and loves to help others.” Lena smiles, making Maggie blush and awe for the praise. “Also you’re welcome for the arms she has…” she completes, squeezing Maggie’s biceps, smirking at Alex.

 

Alex’s cheeks went pink faster than she could cover them, so Sam and Kara both started to mock her while Maggie was opening the car’s door of the passenger seat which had the window down :

 

“Come on, girls, let’s get going already, I told Eliza we’d be at the Beach House before diner!”

 

“Hey! I’m the one waiting for you to get going!” Alex comments, making Maggie laugh as she settles. “Also! Since when do you communicate with my mother?”

 

“Since she sent me a text that said, ‘See you on Tuesday then’”, she told Alex with her arms crossed over the window. “Which obviously wasn’t meant for me, but her colleagues at the Lab. I think it was for Josie who works in the lab next to hers. Oh, or maybe Frank from the Parasitology Department…”

 

“You text with my mother?!” Alex only decided to focus on that part, completely shocked.

 

“She’s become really good with emojis...!” Maggie nods, very proud of her teaching skills.

 

National City was bellow San Diego, Midvale was above Los Angeles, and they couldn’t just go around the City of Angels. If traffic wasn’t a daily issue there, it could take them less than 3 hours to get to Midvale. But Alex and Kara knew better and easily added at least half an hour to the initial plan.

 

“If you need anything, just call me.” Lena reminded Sam again.

 

“I can handle running L-Corp alone for one Monday in the year.” Same smiled at her. “Lauren has the Sunday covered, and we’re only going to be drowned in statistic review and paperwork for sub-divisions we already talked about all together…”

 

“Don’t let them look at you like you’re not the best.” she insisted. “You are the best! After me, obviously, but you’re still the best!”

 

“Everything will be just fine…!” Sam ended up chuckling, stroking Lena’s arm and kissing her hand quickly. “Now just go already! Have a good time!”

 

“And hurry before Mean Danvers attaches you to the back of car to drag you to Midvale.” Kara shouts, getting in the back behind Alex.

 

“Mean Danvers?!” Alex shouts back at her.

 

“We both know this isn’t gonna be me…” Kara pouts back.

 

So Lena just leaves Sam and takes a seat behind Maggie, while Alex reminds everyone to buckle their seatbelt before leaving. Sam waves at them as they leave to take the road, getting a kiss sent by Lena through the window.

 

 

The ride to Midvale went just as planed : good on the way to Los Angeles, then the traffic in the City, and then back to smooth as Alex takes the road in the mountains. The whole time there was music in the car, and conversation to keep up with the events on the way.

 

 

 

 

** MIDVALE AREA, CALIFORNIA : **

 

 

“We’re almost there, look!” Kara said to the girls, pointing at the sign indicating Midvale was just a few more miles away.

 

“I can’t wait to finally relax on the beach tomorrow…!” Maggie said as she stretches, her feet up on the board, sunglasses on and arm sneaking behind Alex’s headrest, passing her fingers in her girlfriend’s hair, making her smile as she keeps on driving. “Laying on the golden sand… Bathing in sunlight…” she smirks, seeing Alex silently laughing at the tease.

 

“Surfing on some good waves and playing beach volley…” Kara adds as her own vacation dream. “With the ice-cream cabin opening at 10a.m, and the beignet man passing by the beach around 4p.m…”

 

“Reading a book on the porch…” Lena dreamed then, elbows resting on Maggie’s seat. “With Eliza’s sangria, cold and ready...”

 

“Away from the harmful sunlight…” Maggie teased then, making Alex and Kara laugh. “Protecting this delicate and expensive skin...”

 

“Ha-ha, very funny, Sawyer…” Lena said, poking Maggie’s dimples to make her smile disappear. “See, your cheek was just blessed with gold just now.”

 

“Hey, careful with hands here.” Alex reminded but the three girls were already teasing each other. “Hey! Girls! Dammit…” she groans, giving up on keeping these monsters put.

 

 

For the remaining half hour, Alex and Kara took the time to explain the girls that the Summer House was separated in two. There was a main house and a little cottage on the side. The cottage was Alex and Kara’s own little house with two beds and a bathroom. Alex was just a child when Eliza and Jeremiah bought the house, but when Kara joined the family, Jeremiah had a little cottage be built next to it in the garden, so that the girls could have their own space as they grew up.

 

 

 

** LATE AFTERNOON, MIDVALE, HERMIT BAY, SUMMER HOUSE : **

 

 

The most amazing part of the ride for Kara and Alex was when they were getting closer to the ocean. Feeling the salt opening their air ways, the gentle afternoon sun heating their skin without burning, making their hair shine warmly in waves mirroring those landing on the thin sand of the beach. Hearing the crash of water against the rocks, the screams and laughs of kids and adults walking along the bay.

 

Eventually they made it to the Danvers’ Beach House. Kara got out to open the gates so Alex could get the car in the propriety. She left it outside between cute small trees and flowery patches rather than to open the garage because it was full of old stuff. The House was pretty big, made of treated wood painted in pastel blue.

 

“Welcome to our second home!” Kara beamed with her arms up once the girls were out of the car.

 

“It’s lovely!” Lena said with an adorable voice. ‘Look, Maggie, there’s an orange tree!”

 

“How convenient for your morning pressed juice…” Maggie played along, because she got the message Lena would want her to prepare it tomorrow.

 

Both Maggie and Lena got inside to explore the space freely while the sisters were taking the bags out of the car, leaving them just down the stairs in the entry. Kara teased Alex for just a second, mentioning it would be her first little vacation with Maggie and Kara will try do be as discreet as possible during the week-end.

 

“This house is so beautiful!” Maggie beamed as she reappears from the kitchen’s arched entry, making both Alex and Kara smile in amusement. “It’s so open! We’re gonna have so much sunlight tomorrow!”

 

“I see you have a lot of books around the house.” Lena smiled too.

 

“Oh you can take any one you like, my mother and I read them all.” Alex told her.

 

“Really?!”

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

“I might stay here for the rest of the month…” Lena challenged, quickly shuffling back in the living room to find a book she’d finish before leaving on Monday.

 

 

The main house had two floors. Just after entering the house, there was the office on the left and a bathroom on the right just down the stairs leading to the first floor. Still on the ground floor, after a small walk along the stairs’ wall and passing the office, was the great space with the living room and an opened kitchen on the right sharing a wall with the bathroom. The guest room was on the left, sharing a wall with the office. The great windows were the access to a porch with a cozy outdoor table and couches, all of this facing the beach that could easily be accessed by the wooden path and stairs.

Upstairs in the house was a cozy area with bookshelves and games, as well as the master bedroom with a private bathroom, and a balcony on the ocean side just above the porch.

 

 

“Hey Alex, I think your mother swung by.” Maggie told her, waiting as Alex joins her side in the kitchen. “Hello Daughter,” she started to read from the little note on the kitchen island. “I prepared the beds in the cottage and the guest room for Lena to choose. You and Maggie can take the bedroom upstairs. See you tomorrow. Rest well.”

 

“The one- upstairs?” Alex repeats a bit confused.

 

“Lena! We’re taking the cottage!” Kara decides happily.

 

“Oh the little house on the left outside?” Lena asked, getting a yes from Kara. “Oh that’s lovely!”

 

“Come on, I’ll get your bags.” The blonde started to lead as she wanted to settle them both to be done and be able to rest. “Oh my God, it’s gonna be like camping!”

 

Lena just followed Kara, leaving Alex and Maggie. Maggie saw the face Alex made when she read the note, and it made her want to tease her.

 

“Upstairs is the master bedroom, right?” Maggie grins too, turning back to Alex.

 

“How about you do the same as Kara and just carry the bags?” Alex teased back as she takes the lead to the entry and have Maggie carry the bags as a punition for teasing her so much.

 

“Waw… This view is so much better than the one outside…!” Maggie chuckles, looking up as Alex just starts going up the stairs in front of her.

 

“Shut up and climb, Sawyer…!”

 

“Yes Ma’am!”

 

 

Alex first introduced Maggie to the cozy area. It was like a living room surrounded by bookshelves, with board games under the coffee table and some puzzles used as decorations.

Now they were in the master bedroom, and all Maggie could say about it was “beautiful”.

White walls and light parquet flooring, and one light brown wall against which was the king size bed. There were green curtains and also a tall green lamp in the corner, baby blue bed cover and pillows and a butterfly painted in the same blue on that wall too. There was a walk-in wardrobe as well, a small one, but it was enough for Maggie to say she wanted the same one day.

 

“And here is the bathroom.” Alex said, showing the way in since there wasn’t a door. “Towels will be in there, and you can either use the tub or the shower.”

 

Maggie was particularly intrigued by the shower, because most of the light came from the iceberg glass wall. She walked out of the bathroom just to check, then came back with a big surprised smile on her face.

 

“That shower wall…”

 

“Is connected to the bedroom. Yes…” Alex grins. “It’s- iceberg style? I think?”

 

“That’s sexy.” Maggie just commented, imagining Alex’s naked silhouette drawn through the iceberg glass, teasing Maggie’s eyes as she’s sitting in bed with a book. “Really sexy…”

 

“Careful where your mind is taking you now…” Alex warned, but not rejecting Maggie’s imagination.

 

“I can’t help it.” Maggie just answered, turning around, hands immediately coming to rest on Alex’s waist to bring them closer. “Look at you, standing there…” she murmurs, feeling Alex giggle internally as their noses brush because of the closeness. “Effortlessly beautiful…”

 

“She says…” Alex talks back, blushing before kissing Maggie sweetly. “Also rude, because when I’m done with my periods, you suddenly get yours.” She reminded Maggie, who just chuckles. “And now I’ve been craving you for like ten days while seeing you… Every. Single. Day.” She punctuates, kissing Maggie between every word spoken.

 

“I said I should be fine by Monday!” Maggie retorted with a grinning face.

 

“And you’re also leaving on Monday.”

 

“Hmm, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make love to you before that…” Maggie answers against Alex’s lips, feeling Alex already groaning softly by the simple mention of this possibility.

 

Alex just sighs and captures Maggie’s lips hungrily while Maggie pulls Alex’s head down to her even more, bending back as if she couldn’t get enough of her. And as soon as they separated Maggie chased Alex’s lips again. At some point Alex hits the sink counter behind her and sighs when she feels Maggie pressing her body against hers.

It had been confirmed every single time that Maggie was horny during her periods. Emotionally, she wasn’t specifically angry or more irritable, but physically she was going through a lot. That was only to Alex’s greatest joy.

Right now Maggie was already tracing Alex’s sides under her shirt, pushing her abs down and waking up all these butterflies in her stomach.

 

“Maggie!” Kara yelled from down the stairs. “Help!”

 

“Go away K-”

 

“What is it, Blondie?” Maggie yells back, covering Alex’s mouth with her hand.

 

“There is a spider in the cottage!” Kara answers. “Lena is losing it!”

 

Maggie just sighs and just leaves Alex’s body, to the woman’s greatest surprise and offence.

 

“Excuse me, miss Sawyer?!” Alex says, making her stop in her walk and turn around. “You don’t leave a work unfinished!”

 

“So you’d rather have your baby sister come upstairs in the next ten seconds to come and get me out of your arms herself?” Maggie grins at her with that amused tone of voice.

 

“Maybe not…” Alex realized then, still a bit disappointed.

 

So Maggie just kissed her pout away and ran down the stairs to comfort Kara, who was already clinging at her arm as she leads the way to the cottage. Maggie knew Kara wouldn't be able to handle the situation with Lena, but she could help her if she followed instructions. Alex followed without questioning, only wondering why Kara looked more scared of Lena than of the spider.

 

 

When they got to the cottage, Maggie first needed a second to access the scene. Lena was standing on one of the two beds with a slipper in hand and the alerted eyes of a cat hunting a fly. She was facing the spider, a black one, rather small but easily noticable, who was resting motionless on one of the painted joists covering the roof of the cottage.

 

“Lena…?” Maggie calls like she was facing a criminal holding a gun to someone’s head, slowly entering the cottage while Kara was hiding behind her. Alex was just outside observing the scene silently. "Lena, listen to me..."

 

“Don’t move!” Lena whispered, threatening to attack at any moment.

 

“Lena, put the slipper down…”

 

“She’s not getting away like this.” Lena just said, desperate to not worry about a spider sneaking around her bed. “I lost her once! Not making the same mistake again…”

 

“I know you’re scared, but you have to let me take care of it…”

 

“Listen to her, Lena.” Kara backed-up, seeing Lena wasn’t going to let go that easy. “Maggie can help you; nobody has to suffer…”

 

“I can’t live like this, Maggie! You know I can’t!” Lena said again.

 

“I know! I know…” Maggie reassured, taking a step forward. “But this little creature is just as alive as you are. Okay? She's just as scared as you are... She deserves to live just like you do. Her life matters just as much as yours.”

 

“She doesn’t own million dollars’ worth businesses!” Lena said turning her head to shoot an offended look at Maggie.

 

“Kara, now!” Maggie shouts.

 

And in a second, Kara was jumping on the bed to slam Lena against the mattress to keep her down, disarm her, and throw the slipper across the room.

 

“Traitor!” Lena yells at her, fighting the strong hold of Kara.

 

“Maggie! Hurry up!” Kara shouts at her friend.

 

Maggie quickly got on the bed, and even though Lena was moving so much she might as well make her fall, she still found the balance to slowly close her hands around the spider, trapping her between her palms.

 

“Oh my God!” Alex yelled in disgust, jumping onto her feet, not knowing if she should run away or not but clearly stepping away from the entry.

 

“There you go, little one…” Maggie said sweetly, carefully coming down the bed and going outside while Kara was letting go of Lena. “It’s okay, she’s the kind of human to believe the tiny thing can kill her…”

 

“You know what is small and could kill me?” Lena responded, still offended. “A bullet! A grenade! A deadly virus!”

 

“Don’t listen to her…” Maggie told the spider still between her hands while she finds a good place to free her. “Also she forgot to say that a Maggie could also kill her…”

 

Kara busted out laughing but was quickly shut by a pillow thrown at her face, and it started a pillow fight in the cottage. Maggie was too busy walking to the best green spot away from the cottage. She bends down and opens her hands, blowing to make the spider walk off her fingers.

 

“Bye, little one…!” she smiled, looking at the creature just run through the grass and disappear behind the flowers.

 

 

“I’m going to throw up…” Alex said from a distance to Kara, ignoring the fact her sister just received a pillow again and that now Lena's hand was covering her face.

 

“I won’t tell her you kill all the spiders everytime if you give me the last slice of your pizza tonight.” Kara tried to merchandise, trying to escape Lena’s hold on her face; Lena who was pushing her out of the cottage. “Luthor!” she screamed-muffled against her palm as she pushes back.

 

“You are no longer welcome in this cottage, Danvers!” Lena talks back before Kara shoves a pillow to her face and forces her back inside.

 

“It’s my cottage!”

 

“And you’re _my_ friend, so it’s mine too!”

 

And while the girls were attacking each other, Maggie came back next to Alex who was standing just by the door, observing her sister and her best friend acting like teenagers.

 

“Don’t touch me before you wash your hands.” Alex warned, seeing Maggie teasing her by imitating a spider running up her arm with her fingers. “Ew! Gross! Stop!” she yelled, slapping her hand.

 

Maggie just laugh like a kid before going back to looking at her best friends.

 

“Girls! Come on, we have better things to do…”

 

“Yeah? Like what?” Lena asked angrily but targeting it at Kara who kept fighting her.

 

“Like ordering pizzas…” Maggie just said almost bored.

 

And that’s all it took for both Lena and Kara to stop their pillow fight and quickly follow Maggie’s lead to the house. It all made Alex chuckle, because Maggie reminded her of Jeremiah in this moment, from when she and Kara used to be troublemakers as teens and he was the one solving the problem easily.

 

 

The four of them had the time to order their pizzas and settle in the living room together. They played cards and talked about anything and everything, mostly things to laugh about. Then they watched a movie together, eating the chips Kara brought in the cool box from Lena’s house. And when Lena started to drift off to sleep, Maggie woke her up gently to tell her she should go to bed soon, but she still cuddled her because Lena had a pretty busy day at L-Corp. So, when the movie credit started to scroll, Kara and Lena didn’t wait much longer to leave the main house and go to sleep in the cottage.

 

Alex and Maggie went upstairs to brush their teeth, talked about Eliza who would be visiting them tomorrow for lunch, about Alex finally being able to surf again with Kara, about Lena who will not set one toe in the water, and about Maggie meditating on the beach and building sand castles.

Then they got in their nightclothes : Alex had a white shirt and new classic briefs for night time. For Maggie, she chose a long and stretched sleeveless shirt and boy shorts under men boxers to secure all that was going on with her body at the moment.

 

 

“I feel gross…” Maggie mumbles, climbing in bed from the foot and crawling her way up to get under the covers next to Alex who was reading a book. “And not sexy…”

 

“You’re not gross, Baby.” Alex reminded her for the eight’s time, turning her page and focusing on reading. “And you’re very sexy. All the time.”

 

“My dead insides are flooding down my vagina.”

 

“I know, and you’re gonna have a brand-new uterus design by the end of it.” Alex smiled.

 

“Well that’s gonna be very useful…! Can’t wait to rearrange the furniture in there…!”

 

Alex just busts out laughing, leaving the book on her lap covered by the sheets. And Maggie just slapped her thigh there, feeling unsupported.

 

“Can you like-! Be a good girlfriend and comfort me a little?”

 

“Hey, you brat! You’re the one who left me hanging at the sink earlier on.” Alex reminded her, slapping Maggie’s hand on her freshly slapped thigh.

 

“So you’re like… frustrated…?” Maggie grins, almost flirty.

 

“That my girlfriend teased me and left me for over two hours?”

 

“Hmm-m…?” Maggie hums, squeezing Alex’s thigh and seeing her shudder as her breathing stops right there.

 

“Well... Maybe…” Alex whispered, seeing Maggie’s eyes darken when they met again.

 

“What do you want?” she whispered back at her as she gets on her knees beside her, making Alex shiver like her flame was revived just this second. “Tell me.”

 

“You.” She says bluntly, following Maggie’s movement when she gets closer to her, taking her book and putting it away.

 

“And what do you want me to do?” Maggie asked again, spreading Alex’s legs to settle in between and bending down to put her ear next to her lips so Alex could whisper it to her while she kisses her neck.

 

And the thing Alex told her was probably so carelessly dirty that Maggie immediately had to bite down on her neck and exhale into the kiss they shared next. She didn’t wait any more time to give Alex everything she wanted tonight. Alex whining underneath her, beautifully letting herself be at Maggie’s mercy, needing her so much she didn’t know what to ask. She just let Maggie take control, lets herself be completely vulnerable and open.

First, Maggie took the time to please Alex’s breasts. She focused her attention there for so long that Alex ended up pushing her hips into Maggie’s abdomen, needing more and asking for more without words.

But Maggie wanted her to say her name. To call her, to pray to her, because Maggie wanted to appease her needs, and wanted to answer every plead she’d receive.

 

“Maggie…!” Alex finally called between a moan and a heavy breath. “Please, Maggie, Baby…”

 

“There you are.” Maggie said against the round flesh of Alex’s breast before kissing it and coming back up, licking her nipple and kissing the top of her breast on the way, and kissing her lips strongly, feeling Alex pull her down to her body impossibly closer. “I’m here. I got you.” She told her before dominating her tongue with hers, feeling Alex give up for her.

 

And Alex muffled a whine when she feels Maggie’s fingers finally get in her underwear and caress ever so lightly her very heated and wet center. Maggie groaned in their kiss when she felt just how much Alex wanted her, how she could turn her on like this. And she wasn’t even touching her correctly yet, but when she pressed her fingers down, between Alex’s folds, she was immediately soaked and enclosed in a comfortable warmth, feeling a suction on her fingers, like she was physically asking her to stay there.

Maggie had to hide in Alex’s neck to groan and bite down the junction of her neck and shoulder, on the tender muscle here. She was so turned on too, but she was also hurting down in her belly, so it wasn’t helping. But she really needed to at least pleasure Alex so she kissed her again, hungrily, warm, wet, messy, while she kept on teasing her center with her middle finger and massaging the folds with her index and ring finger.

When they separated from their kiss, Alex’s chest arched up and her hips rolled down, asking Maggie for more. So Maggie made her way down Alex’s body, kissed as much skin as she could, and helped Alex out of her underwear, pealing them off her long legs before spreading them and settling between them. Though she didn’t want to rush things yet. Not even after Alex almost begged her to take her.

She just kissed she the inside of her thighs, kissed her hips, caressed her skin… She teased her for so long that Alex’s legs became impossible to control, trembling, and she could see it on Alex’s face, and hear in in the way she was whining her name, in the way she was holding onto the bedframe and her own breast… Alex’s sanity was about to explode.

 

“You okay, Sweetie?” Maggie asked her, bringing her hand up to Alex’s neck.

 

Alex immediately leaned her cheek into Maggie’s palm, feeling her here, and kissed her desperately. _So sweet_ , Maggie thought as she smiled and stroked Alex’s cheek with her thumb, hearing her whisper and adorable whine at the attention.

 

“Please, Maggie, I can’t- please, don’t make we wait…” she begged almost about to cry but also drunk on desire and need because she loved just how much Maggie liked to take her time with her.

 

“You’re so perfect.” Maggie answered, kissing Alex’s thigh one last time.

 

And after this kiss Maggie took Alex’s dripping and twitching center in her mouth to release her from this long and torturous frustration.

The moan Alex let out sounded like a vocal exhale. Her feet were pressing around Maggie’s sides, almost on her back, and she tangled her fingers in Maggie’s hair to fondle her neck as Maggie keeps moving her head back and forth, giving her the longest and strongest strokes of her tongue, keeping a good pressure all along Alex’s slit and mostly all along Alex’s clit, never stopping to a specific spot, because Alex needed to feel Maggie’s mouth everywhere.

When Alex was this turned on, she could come just from knowing Maggie was touching her, and that’s exactly what happened. She came just through the feeling of Maggie’s generous efforts, just from feeling the movements of her head, just from closing her eyes and seeing in her mind everything she could feel on her body. And her orgasm here was strong, as strong as Maggie’s desire to make her come. She kept her eyes shut and kept Maggie close. She didn’t care about being extremely sensitive now that she came, she needed Maggie to stay there longer.

Maggie worked on the long aftershocks and greedy seconds Alex needed. She caressed her thighs, gave her great kisses on her center, and when she felt the grip of Alex’s finger in the back of her neck started to let go gently, she knew Alex went through it all completely, without any more frustrating need to be touched. So Maggie came back up Alex’s body and kissed her cheek adoringly – plenty of quick soft kisses – while Alex was coming down and was relaxing her legs a little too. In this moment, Maggie’s hunger calmed down for a few minutes, because Alex looked so beautiful, felt beautiful too.

 

“I love it when you do that.” Maggie whispered to her hear, still kissing her as Alex takes her time to breathe again.

 

“When I do what?” Alex asked, her eyes still closed, holding onto Maggie’s back, caressing down her spine.

 

“When you rest peacefully. I like to see it when you feel good.” She blushes, planting another kiss on Alex’s cheek while she looks at her face, all flushed and eyes closed, a gentle expression of happiness covering her like a soft veil.

 

Alex just exhales a smile and finally opens her eyes to meet Maggie’s own. They are both blushing at how soft they look at each other.

 

“Hey, Beautiful…” Maggie beamed adoringly.

 

“Hi, Gorgeous.”

 

Maggie leaned down to kiss Alex’s lips gently, feeling her melt into the mattress again.

Maggie wasn’t done. She was hungry for Alex’s lust. And she knew she could give her another session of pure bliss. She just needed to change position, change her touch so she could stimulate Alex differently. That was the reason why she only worked on her folds outside and not inside with her fingers : so she could make her come again differently.

And the fire was back within seconds for Alex. It only took their lips, their tongues, their breaths and their hands. Alex was ready to go again soon enough. Maggie knew it would take more time to work her up to the edge of another orgasm but she would battle every cramp and every burn of her muscles to get there.

Alex knew it and almost apologized because she could get all this attention and Maggie couldn’t, but  Maggie couldn’t care less about her own fire. She didn’t want to calm hers, she wanted to take care of Alex’s.

 

“That’s not fair...” Alex whispered between heavy breathes while Maggie’s fingers were back between her legs and working their magic around her folds, but not on her clit because it would be way too sensitive for now.

 

“Don’t care about fair.” Maggie sighs against Alex’s lips.

 

And Alex wanted to say something but she only whines in Maggie’s neck when she feels her strong fingers entering her so easily. Maggie moaned too for the same reason. Being inside of Alex, with her walls so warm and so soft around her was truly a beautiful feeling. This, added to Alex’s nails scratching her back, sending chills all over her body, and Maggie’s only purpose in life was to serve Alex’s desires until she was wrecked.

But then after a few minutes she feels her arm starting to burn at the efforts, so she changes her angle, goes down Alex’s body a little just to be able to bend her arm and be able to use more force into her shoulder to thrust her fingers in and out of Alex, pumping her palm against her clit now too.

 

“Fuck, Maggie…!”

 

Maggie smiled in her moan when she saw that her comfortable position was working for Alex. And Alex held Maggie’s forearm, almost helping her move for her. All this was so much more sexy now. And Maggie was so physically sensitive this week that she felt her own orgasm build up with just few movements against Alex’s sneaky thigh against her center; movements matching those of the fingers inside of Alex.

 

“Alex-” she chokes when she feels just how receptive she was. How she could feel everything against her clit and outer stimulated nerves even through the boxers and the boy shorts secured with a pad. Even if it was hurting in the moment, even if it felt weird to come during her periods, she just needed it so badly right now she couldn’t care less, so she let Alex stubbornly insist on making her feel good with her. And it felt so right for the both of them because Alex moaned hungrily as soon as she saw Maggie was riding her thigh and, when she came, it triggered Alex’s own orgasm to shoot through her too.

They came together, and Alex forced Maggie’s hips down to give her the pressure she’d need to wash away the waves of aftershock, just like Maggie thrusted her fingers deeper and pressed her palm stronger to do the same.

 

“Holy fuck…!” Maggie just exhales as she rests against Alex’s chest.

 

Maggie didn’t know how to explain it, but it all felt like a magic medicine. When her orgasm hit her just a few seconds ago, she felt a tight pain in her belly, as expected from it all. But now that she went through the aftershocks, it felt like it had been washing the pain away. She felt appeased and lighter, almost numb.

 

“Yeah… Holy. That’s the word.” Alex said catching her breath, making Maggie laugh with her.

 

“Babe, what did you do to me? Are you a witch or something?” Maggie asked her once she raised her head to look at her, actually surprised of how she was feeling.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My pain! It’s gone!”

 

“I know.” Alex beamed, still breathing heavily but too amused to care about her own need for oxygen. “I’m a genius.”

 

“How?”

 

“Magicians don’t reveal their secrets.”

 

“Not fair, you know about my bicycle!” Maggie retorted backing away and climbing off of Alex’s body to be on the bed next her, seeing her just chuckle. “Come on, that’s for my own good!”

 

“Well… I guess you’ll just have to come back to me then.” Alex smirked cockily at her.

 

“Oh, my God! You’re the worse!” Maggie told her, taking her pillow and throwing it at Alex’s face. “I swear I’m dating a nympho!”

 

“Tell me you don’t like it!” Alex talked back, throwing the pillow back at her.

 

“Not even in your dreams, you perv…!”

 

Alex jumped onto Maggie to smash her down onto the mattress to tickle her while Maggie was both enjoying and trying to fight back, but the laugh was stronger than her. In the end they both laugh at the tease and the games, the complicity they had in every moment, at how easy it was for Maggie to trust Alex’s every move with her.

At some point Alex leaned in to kiss Maggie, and the game calmed down along with their minds. Maggie looked up at her silently, and smiled.

 

“Okay, fine, maybe I do like it…” she said as she caresses Alex’s neck, feeling Alex’s goosebumps forming under her touch.

 

“You like it?”

 

“I like it. A lot.”

 

“I like it a lot too.” Alex smiles back before kissing Maggie sweetly.

 

 

Maggie fell asleep in Alex's protective and gentle arms that night, her head resting in the crease of her shoulder, listening to Alex's calm heartbeat, and feeling Alex's caresses on her side, like all of it was lulling her to sleep. For Alex it was difficult to fall asleep, so she cared for Maggie's rest and made sure she would fall asleep while feeling Alex caring for her. Alex was just so happy to have Maggie with her in this house that it was keeping her awake to appreciate this feeling a little longer. They were away from National City; it was new and exciting to spend this type of experience together, even just for three days. She couldn’t wait to make new memories with her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about this long hiatus from this fiction! I had the Sanvers Secret Valentines’ event to finish before February 14th and then I literally just had a Sanvers breakdown because of the news we’re getting. But I found in my sadness the strength to continue writing Sanvers stories, to continue writing Maggie Sawyer’s stories, to keep her alive and present and well.  
> I guess it’s pretty obvious by now, but I’ll always focus on Maggie Sawyer, because she’s really dear to me and we deserved – and still deserve – more of her. So, yeah, helping Maggie stay in our lives is my motivation, now more than ever.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed??? What did you like the most about this? Personally, I loved writing the ‘Lena VS Spider’ scene. I just need more laugh and crack from Maggie, Lena and Kara’s friendship.
> 
> I’ll see you around! ;) For the Chapter 12 – Running on Sunshine (Part 2) !!


	12. Running On Sunshine (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sunshines :)  
> That Chapter was ready sooner than planned lol.  
> Fluff, Fun, Flirt and Surf ?  
> Enjoy !

 

 

 

** THE NEXT DAY, SUNDAY 8th OF JULY : **

** HERMIT BAY, SUMMER HOUSE : **

 

 

 

Alex was not sure if she was awake or still dreaming, she was sure of one thing : whether it was in her dreams or in reality, Maggie was always the most beautiful creature she’s ever laid eyes on.

Still peacefully sleeping beside her, Maggie was laying on her stomach with her arms over her head and missing a pillow that was probably on the floor. Her upper body was also uncovered by the sheets, which teasingly stopped right under her hips and only covered her until reaching her mid-thigh, because the summer temperature was heating the atmosphere of the bedroom. Her muscled legs were long and relaxed with a grace Alex could not explain. Maggie had been moving in her sleep and her shirt was now rolled up right under her breasts, leaving her back bare, her soft caramel skin caressed by the warm rays of the morning sun. Her hair, dark but charged with sunlight, was waving down her shoulders and tingling her face, making her crinkle her nose and rub it against her arm before going back to a peaceful expression.

Alex smiled when Maggie first crinkled her nose. She pushed the strand of hair away so Maggie could stay asleep as long as she needed. But her hand did not find satisfaction with only a caress of Maggie’s cheek. She caressed Maggie’s arm, feeling the strong muscles relaxed under her touch, and she came back up to her shoulder and then went around her neck, stroking the back of her scalp.

When Maggie’s body contracted and melted again due to the pleasant chills running up and down, Alex let her fingers go down Maggie’s back, following her spine, feeling every breathe, appreciating every curve she would find, enjoying going from feeling the textile of her shirt to feeling the softness of her skin. And when she reached the loin of her back, reached Maggie’s briefs, she just stroked the skin there. After this little massage, she went back up and passed her hand under the shirt to caress the skin there too. She kept on caressing up and down, repeating her actions over and over again, never getting tired of Maggie’s body.

 

After some time, Alex saw Maggie smile with her eyes closed, and she knew she was awake. So Alex pushed herself on her elbow and kissed the closest dimple on Maggie’s back right by her scapula while stroking the skin over her waistband.

 

“Morning.” Maggie mumbled with a smile; her voice absolutely full of sleep.

 

“Good morning.” Alex said back, smiling as well as she pushes more hair away from Maggie’s face so she could kiss her temple, feeling Maggie starting to stretch. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Maggie just hums in appreciation as she turned over, laying on her back. But her shirt was still up and Alex could now see Maggie’s abs contract and twitch as she stretches again. She couldn’t resist very long from bringing her hand to Maggie’s stomach, feeling the muscles work so delicately but so strongly. And she went down Maggie’s body enough to be able to leave kisses on her stomach and under her breast, almost pushing the shirt up a bit with her nose so she could get the skin she wanted. She didn’t want to excite Maggie, she just really wanted to care for her. And Maggie hummed again, opening her eyes for the first time on this day, her first image being Alex’s gentle care, eyes closed, lips pink and soft, hands delicate and gentle. She caressed Alex’s neck and scalp with one hand while the other was busy finding Alex’s hand on her stomach to link their fingers together.

Alex was so sweet with her. Every touch was gentle and respectful, almost praising. It was never possessive, unless they were sleeping together and wanted to make it full of intense care and protection. But even when this would happen it was only to play and with consent, and Maggie discovered the difference between Alex’s possessiveness compared to Melinda’s.

Melinda’s touch was oppressive, forcing her into feeling a certain way so Melinda could use her the way she wanted. But Alex’s touch was always welcoming. She was never forcing Maggie into feeling protected or held by her. Alex was only inviting her to feel a certain way, only proposed options and respected Maggie’s decisions. She respected it if Maggie didn’t want to play with power, or if she wanted to have sex differently, or even if she didn’t want to be intimate this day or night. And she also respected Maggie if she was letting Alex take care of her. Alex would praise her, would focus on Maggie’s desires and needs because she was thankful that Maggie was trusting her in this moment.

 

It wasn’t always easy though. Early in their intimate relationship, Maggie would sometimes not tell Alex what she wanted or not. She’d let Alex decide everything, and would endure feeling uncomfortable if it meant Alex could enjoy the moment. That was what remained of Melinda, what used to poison Maggie’s relationship with Alex. Because when Maggie was telling Melinda how she wanted or needed to be touch, Melinda would immediately think Maggie was telling her she was “a bad fuck”, as she said. And then Melinda would be frustrated, angry, and Maggie would spend a whole week trying to apologize, trying to explain what she meant by it. But she would end up taking the whole blame, telling Melinda she was wrong, that she just had a bad day and had just taken it all out on Melinda. After that she’d let Melinda take her however she wanted. It didn’t matter what mood she was in, even when Maggie didn’t want to have sex that day, because at some point with effort and instinct, Maggie’s body would respond to the touch and her mind would bend under Melinda.

It took a lot of conversations on the couch and in bed for Maggie to get out of this pattern with Alex. Sometimes she could see how frustrated Alex was because of it. Alex couldn’t help but compare herself to Melinda and think Maggie saw Melinda in her somehow. She said it only once out loud, and Maggie had cried a lot because it wasn’t true, and Alex knew it wasn’t true, but she still thought about it. Maggie would feel bad for pushing her traumas on Alex. She didn’t deserve to feel the worries and the stress. Somehow it wasn’t helping Maggie to open up, but somehow it was also motivating her to talk more, to force herself out of those habit because she cared about Alex and she wanted to build something new and great with her. She wanted to deserve Alex. And eventually, Maggie became more talkative about her desires, about her moods, about her feelings, about her needs.

From there, step by step, intimacy with Alex became an absolute bliss. None of the two were nervous anymore. Maggie wasn’t ashamed of herself and Alex wasn’t worried of her silence. It was just them being connected and feeling amazing together. Sure even to this day, some feelings would kick in sometimes, some bad habits would come back, like Maggie’s silent or Maggie shutting down when feeling the tension of a disagreement. But Maggie would feel how wrong it was, and Alex would know how to work themselves through it.

 

 

“You’re so sweet…” Maggie whispered adoringly, just appreciating Alex’s gentle attention, feeling grateful to have Alex in her life now.

 

Alex smiled as she kisses Maggie’s stomach just above her belly button, knowing she might have a bit of morning pain bellow because of her periods, even though she was soon going to be done. Every kiss was full of attention, almost shy in the pressure of her lips, but that’s exactly what made it so charming about Alex.

When Alex comes back up to kiss Maggie’s jaw just as gently, Maggie closes her eyes just to appreciate it more. Alex kisses the smile of her dimple and then stops just to look at Maggie. And when Maggie opens her eyes again, they both feel their cheeks heat up at the blush.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Alex asked Maggie, seeing she was silently making her mind work.

 

“Just- realizing how lucky I am to have met you.” Maggie simply explained, looking at Alex’s features as she strokes the side of her undercut, really focusing on observing her girlfriend.

 

“Aw… That’s so sweet...” Alex can only answer with a small voice, a bit aware of how she enjoyed this praise. “Can’t believe I get to wake up next to someone like you every day…” she shares, kissing Maggie’s cheek quickly but without breaking eye contact.

 

Maggie just stretches one more time to turn on her side and face Alex with a smile, arms wide open to takes Alex in her arms. They hug and caress each other, Maggie’s face buried in Alex’s neck, hiding from the morning world and just surrounding herself with Alex.

Only, a few minutes later, Maggie remembered she promises Lena a home-made orange juice. So she got her head out and blinked a little because she forgot the sun was up. It made Alex chuckle and push her hair out of her face.

 

“I have to prepare breakfast…” Maggie reminded her.

 

“You’re such a mom to them. Even I don’t mother Kara that much.”

 

“It’s the only reason why she’s still alive by the way.” Maggie joked, making Alex laugh. “You’re welcome I’m here to feed her.”

 

“If you wanna keep that mommy attitude going, you’ll have to teach her how to cook at some point.”

 

“Already did. She can make a three-course meal on her own. Mozzarella and tomato salad with olive oil, nothing to cook just cut and dispose… Macaroni and cheese with beef, taught her through it all now she can’t miss a single step, also recorded an audio of the recipe on her phone just to be sure… And for dessert, a very easy Chocolate Fudge, only 2 ingredients and no baking.”

 

“Kara can cook?” Alex said again, actually impressed.

 

“It took some time, but yes, she can. We spent a week eating just that for her to get brainwashed.”

 

“You’re- you’re a hero.” She just said, making Maggie laugh. “No kidding, I could never.”

 

“Well that’s because you can’t cook either…”

 

Alex hisses in horror at the blunt truth and Maggie laughed at her, and when she tries to hug or kiss Alex again, the woman just hides away in the sheets, avoids Maggie, which ends up in a cute battle that Maggie wins once again.

They eventually got up, starting with Maggie who had to change her underwear and hygienic protections, and Alex quickly followed when she received a call from her Manager. While Maggie was taking a shower, Alex moved outside the bedroom into the cozy area and had time to talk business on the phone.

After the call was done, Alex settled on the bed again to scroll through her private Instagram while Maggie was getting dressed. Lucy posted a new picture : apparently, she and Vasquez were going to spend the day together on a little boat. Then she moved to the Heartlines’ Instagram and replied to some heartwarming comments under a picture posted by Sam showing the band’s collection of guitars.

 

 

“Babe?” Maggie called as she comes out of the bathroom.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Did I take my hairbands? I can’t find them…”

 

“I think it’s in my-”

 

Alex stopped talking when she lifted her eyes to Maggie. Her girlfriend was just naturally so pretty and every light was making her glow a different beauty. She has tiny freckles on her chest, some on her shoulder and on her back. Her lips were pastel pink full and soft, her dark eyes deep and peaceful, and right now her hair was only towel dried, so it looked darker and longer.

So, naturally, Alex was always taking her time to admire Maggie’s beauty. Right now she was also embellished by what she was wearing. Her top was a sleeveless white shirt, but Alex was mostly impressed by the pants. They were high waist soft silky pants with red and white vertical stripes, a front split, and each leg also had a side spilt from the thigh to the cuff of the ankle where the fabric was linked again.

 

“What?” Maggie smiled, knowing it was about the outfit but also blushing because she didn’t know it was going to make Alex react like this.

 

“I’ve never seen you wear anything like this before.” Alex explained as she finds her words. “You look beautiful.”

 

“Thanks…” Maggie beams as she blushes.

 

“Hum- hairbands, in my bag.” Alex remembered.

 

Maggie just gets her things and goes back in the bathroom. It gives Alex some time to recompose herself and get back to her previous activity.

 

“Can I actually take the oranges of your garden by the way?” Maggie asked when she finished pulling her hair and up in a messy bun that Alex really loved.

 

“Of course, it’s here for a reason.” Alex answered. “You wanna go now?”

 

“Well, Lena doesn’t really oversleep.” She explained, coming back next to kiss Alex’s shoulder. “I mean, it’s only 9a.m, but I want it to be ready for the girls when they wake up.”

 

“Okay.” Alex kisses Maggie before getting up. “I’ll take a shower while you make breakfast then.”

 

“Oh so now you want to take a shower…!” Maggie plays along, sitting on the edge of the bed to watch Alex walk away. “Just when I have to leave.”

 

“I mean, nobody said you _had_ to leave…” Alex grins, taking of her shirt just as she goes in the bathroom area, just to tease Maggie because she knew her girlfriend loved to trace patterns on her back when they were in bed together, and right now she was wearing nothing underneath.

 

Being topless in front of Maggie was really no big deal for Alex. She actually loved to see Maggie blush and try to look away from her breast – and fail – and it worked everytime. For some very interesting seconds Maggie thought about it. She could stay and just observe Alex behind the glass of the shower wall. But she knew she wouldn’t really be able to stay in place, and right now her periods would let her share a shower without making her feel a little self-conscious.

 

“No, I’m good.” She just said to Alex as she jumps off of the bed onto her feet, pretending not to care. “I’ll leave you to your shower.”

 

“Oh you want to play that game.” Alex grins as she goes to the mirror to brush her hair first.

 

But she didn’t see Maggie silently sneaking behind her and getting so close that when Alex looked in the mirror, Maggie was already pressing her body against hers from behind. Alex let out a whispered yelp and the brush fell in the sink when she realized Maggie’s hand were on her hips, and her lips were against the back of her neck. It all went so fast and Alex loved it.

 

“I don’t play the game, Babe…” Maggie said in a sensual voice right behind her ear, making Alex shiver. She started to trace her fingers down Alex’s back and brought her other hand right under Alex’s breast to caress her here too, feeling Alex’s chest move forward into her touch but also straightened up because of the fingers in her back. “I control it.”

 

And before Alex could sink into this feeling, Maggie’s warmth was gone with the signature of a kiss on her neck. All she could see was Maggie’s silhouette disappear from her sight behind the glass wall and out of the bedroom. Alex just sighs a laugh and closes her eyes. This woman was driving her crazy. She will definitely have to take care of herself in the shower…

 

 

 

Maggie wandered around the kitchen for a while. She knew Eliza had left some food for them. There were cornflakes, a tablet of dark chocolate, and she also found milk, brown eggs, sugar and a loaf of bread barely started on. She had everything to make some French Toasts and Chocolate Cornflake Cakes.

So by the time Kara and Lena entered the main house, Maggie was already cooking the bread in the pan, frying just enough. The girls were both already wearing their summer clothes, Lena in long linen pants and a sleeveless shirt, and Kara in a pink Bermuda and white tee-shirt with flower patterns.

 

“Good morning!” Kara sings happily. “Oh, you look so cute!” she said as she sees Maggie’s outfit, coming to give her a morning kiss. “I told you these were your perfect pants crush.”

 

“My gosh, it just smells amazing in here…!” Lena realized, also very joyful, coming in the kitchen as she hears the sound of frying food. “Oh, my God, Miss Sawyer! You are not-”

 

“Making French Toasts just because that’s your favorite breakfast food?” Maggie completed with a smile. “I am.”

 

“And the pressed juice…! Oh, you’re the best.” Lena said to her before kissing Maggie’s cheek, but seeing Kara was pouting, she leaned to kiss her cheek soundly too. “And sometimes you’re the best too.”

 

“I know…” Kara blushed, but still pouting. “These have milk and eggs in it, right?”

 

“Yep.” Maggie answers.

 

“So you can’t eat any…”

 

“I made Chocolate Cornflake Cakes.” she said to reassure her. “I’m just keeping them the fridge. I also prepared your tea and our coffee. With ice, because it’s summer time...”

 

“You’re too damn sweet it’s annoying…”

 

Maggie just chuckled and pinched Kara’s sides to make her smile her pout away. It really wasn’t a big deal for Maggie to cook for others, she liked it. It was almost in her blood, since it was a family thing to cook for everyone.

 

Alex joined them just two minutes later wearing shorts and batwing see-through white shirt. While Kara and Lena were helping preparing the trays with the coffee, tea, juice and empty glasses, Alex came to hug Maggie from behind, kissing her shoulder sweetly. Maggie was busy with the bread, but she still brought a free hand to Alex’s neck to pet her hair there. Alex whispered sweet things into Maggie’s ear and Maggie smiled and giggled, swaying her hips with Alex, like a little dance.

When everything was ready, Alex and Kara set everything on the table on the porch facing the ocean so they could have their first breakfast outside. Lena was quick to find her sunglasses, geared to battle the sun.

 

 

“Do French people have a French name for French Toast?” Kara asked after finishing her second.

 

“Yes. It’s _Pain Perdu_. Literally _Lost Bread_.” Lena tells her.

 

“That makes no sense. The bread is right here…”

 

“It’s about the meaning of it.” Lena smiled as she explained. “It’s considered in popular History as the poor’s dish, because bread was the easiest food you could get. People used the stale bread to make these, to avoid throwing it away and waste the food. They made it a new dish that was softening the bread and making it taste better. That way you don’t _lose_ the bread.”

 

“That- does make a lot of sense. I mean yeah, the French had it pretty hard during the whole… you know, the wars and stuff in Europe?”

 

“I guess that’s why it was popular among European countries.” Alex supposed.

 

“Actually…” Maggie softly said as to slid in the conversation. “French Toast is not French…”

 

“What?!” Kara exclaimed, like her childhood had been crushed.

 

“Here we go…” Lena sigh, because Maggie’s random knowledge could always fit in any situation.

 

“Yeah, people call it French Toast because in the cuisine world, adding the word ‘ _French_ ’ appears more fancy… But a similar recipe was found in Apicius’ book, which dates back to the 5th century before Christ. So it’s more likely to be from Ancient Rome, and they called it _Pan Dulcis_ …”

 

“So that’s from your ancestors…!” Kara realized, breathlessly surprised.

 

“Kara…?!” Alex growled low, because Kara could really learn how to be smoother.

 

“Basically, yeah.” Maggie smile to the blonde.

 

“That’s so cool!”

 

“I can’t stand this friendship…” Alex just mumbled in her coffee.

 

“I also needed some time to get used to it.” Lena admitted to her. “But you’re really taking more time, it’s getting offensive… That’s probably why Kara calls you Mean Danvers.”

 

“Ouch, Luthor.”

 

Maggie felt her phone vibrate and checked quickly. She blushed, smiled and replied immediately.

 

“Who’s making her smile like that?” Alex asked, pretty perplexed.

 

“Oh, I know…” Lena said with a mocking smile.

 

“Then tell me, maybe?”

 

“Girls?” Maggie called to have their attention and Alex faked she just started to pay attention when really, she’d been looking at her the whole time. “Eliza’s coming for lunch with the food.”

 

“Yay!” Kara shouts happily but with her mouth full.

 

“Here’s your answer...” Lena told to Alex.

 

“My mother is making my girlfriend blush and smile like this, _just_ with a text?”

 

“If it helps, you make her giggle.”

 

Alex almost choked on her food and the blush on her face creeped faster than she could hide it. Lena just chuckled adoringly, telling Maggie ‘it’s nothing’ when she asked what was happening.

 

“So, can we get in the water already?!” Kara excitingly asked, looking like a child in Disneyland.

 

“Oh, I wanna lay on the sand…!” Maggie backed up just the same.

 

“Sorry girls…” Alex started, “But first, Kara, you are not going in the water with a full stomach, we know from experience the damages it can do… Second, Maggie, you said you’d buzz my hair as soon as you can, and my mother cannot be present when this happens.” She insisted, knowing fair well that Eliza would invade her oxygen just to make sure of every detail.

 

“Buzz your head?!” Kara screamed at her. “You’re really going bald?”

 

“Not my head, you idiot… My hair.”

 

“And no, she’s not going bald.” Maggie reassured right after. “I’m just going to freshen up her haircut.”

 

“Oh thank the Gods!” Kara exhales dramatically as if she was recovering from a possible heart attack, while Lena was slapping her thigh for the tease.

 

 

So they finished eating their breakfast and then everyone took part in the cleaning to go faster. While Kara and Lena were cleaning the dishes at the sink, Alex and Maggie prepared the hair salon space.

It took Alex some time to find where the clippers were because Eliza moved all of Jeremiah’s things in the garage. It gave Maggie enough time to get the towels, the scissors and the few hair clamps and clips she could find. She would cut Alex’s hair inside, on a chair placed on few towels.

 

 

 

“Don’t make me bald.” Alex reminded her as she sits down with another towel on her shoulders after she dampened her hair at the sink.

 

“Don’t make me make you bald.” Maggie threatened, coming behind Alex to start working on her head. “Just follow my instructions and everything will go just fine.”

 

“Yes, Detective Sawyer.” Alex just smirked, letting Maggie handle everything.

 

Kara and Lena were on the couch facing them with a bag of chips between them. Kara would not miss a single buzz, a single cut. Lena, on the other hand, would be too busy reading a book and really wouldn’t even put her hand in that bag of chips.

Maggie starts combing Alex’s hair very gently and immediately feels Alex relax under her touch. She could hear her hum and feel her purr, easily following Maggie’s gesture, tilting her head when needed, just letting Maggie do her thing, trusting her blindly as she closes her eyes.

After gathering the hair up, Maggie used hair clips to keep it on top in place, clearing her vision of where Alex’s buzz really started and where the rest of the longer hair were. Now she could buzz the sides and back, starting from the front and going back, and she went with a general buzz before deciding to give Alex a fade or not.

After she was satisfied with how she cleaned the sides and back, Maggie could see clearly where she wanted to fade, and how strong the fading would be. She knew Alex wanted a light fade, so she did just that, always reassuring Kara who was always checking and giving comments.

The buzzing done, Maggie could now care for the haircut on the top, cleaning the length and layers, cutting it a little shorter. The longest would be on the front, about jaw-length on one side, and the shortest on the other side and back. But when Maggie came to face Alex to cut and clean some more, she started to giggle and blush.

 

“What?” Alex asked, also laughing because of Maggie but without opening her eyes just yet.

 

“Just- the way you look…” she smiled while combing Alex’s hair. “It’s the same as when I first met you.”

 

Alex finally opened her eyes but only blushed and giggled out of shyness, feeling adoringly cared for.

 

“I remember, when I first saw you…” Maggie started to confess with a shy voice. “I thought you were- just so pretty.” She laughed nervously, seeing Alex was laughing nervously with her. “Not just because of the hair, obviously. Everything else too.” She dared to flirt about, making Alex laugh again. “But you just had this attitude that made you exist beautifully on stage.”

 

“Stop it, you were the prettiest Angel in the room.” Alex beamed, her smile making it hard for her to articulate.

 

 

Kara elbowed Lena because she wanted her to see how cute these two were being right now. It was as if Maggie was in a bubble with Alex, while they could only observe from the outside. For this, Lena laid her book down, just to silently take in the sight of Maggie looking so very happy.

 

“She came a long way, uh?” she said with a peaceful voice.

 

“She really did.” Kara smiled and blushed happily, turning to look at Lena.

 

“You’re not gonna cry, are you?” Lena asked with a fear in her voice, almost distancing herself.

 

“No…?” Kara said, her voice already trembling and her eyes getting watery. “Maybe a little?”

 

“Dammit. Come here.” The brunette mumbled, stretching her arms out for Kara to quickly join her for a comforting hug. Lena just sighs and pets Kara’s hair while opening her book again, holding it with one hand.

 

 

“I couldn’t even focus on anyone else that night.” Alex remembered now, looking down while Maggie was snapping her hair on the sides. “You just caught my attention and then it was like- nobody else could stand out as much as you did. Like you were meant to distract me for a reason…”

 

“Sounds like it now.” Maggie grins.

 

“I mean, yeah.” Alex laughed. “Now it makes so much more sense.”

 

“Did you know I wasn’t even supposed to come that night?”

 

“What?!” Alex jumped out, but Maggie guided her head back in the right angle for her. “What do you mean?”

 

“I had a crazy day, I was super tired, but Kara still dragged me out…”

 

“Well… Thank you Kara!” Alex shouts blindly, knowing Kara was behind her on the couch.

 

“You’re welcome!” Kara shouts back with her mouth full of chips again.

 

 

Alex obviously made it comic, but she really meant it. She was very thankful for Lena to have trusted Maggie years ago, and to have shared a few drinks with her. She was thankful for Lena to have cared so much for Maggie that she was here when she needed her the most. And she was thankful for Kara for being her most authentic self, for bonding with Maggie and become friends. She was thankful for Kara to ended up caring so much about Maggie that she felt the need for her to meet her big sister, her family. That’s how much Kara cared about Maggie.

 

 

Maggie spent a good hour on Alex’s hair, checking the symmetry, making Lena check, and asking Kara’s opinion. After that, the girls all took pictures of Alex. It was funny to see the differences between the pictures depending on who took it. Lena made it look very professional. Alex could easily use those for professional purposes. Kara’s pictures were fun, lively and very bright, with a huge smile and eyes full of joy. For Maggie it was much more intimate, the way Alex looked at the camera or even looking away, one could see she was in position of trust, it was almost sensual but still pure.

Alex posted on the Instagram of the Heartlines’ band one of the pictures taken by Lena, and on her private account she posted the ones by Kara. She will keep the ones Maggie took for herself and Maggie and will probably frame the one Maggie liked the most.

 

 

 

Sooner than expected it was 11:30a.m., and the front door opened, letting in another woman full of joy and excitement.

 

 

“Hello? Where are my beautiful girls?” Eliza asked as she enters the house, coming in the living room.

 

The girls were outside, but Kara was the fastest to get up from the couch and ran to her.

 

“Hi!” she sings adoringly as she welcomes the woman in her arms, hugging her tightly.

 

“Oh, I’ve missed those arms!” Eliza says, feeling the strong affection surrounding her. “Is everyone really awake before noon?”

 

“Yeah, we’re just chilling outside, taking pictures like the social media gurus we are.” Kara said jokingly, stepping aside so Eliza could greet everyone.

 

“Doctor Danvers!” Lena beamed, walking in with a book closed around her fingers. “How are you doing?”

 

“Well as you can see, I’m already enjoying the sun.” she answered, kissing her hello. “And you need to get used to calling me Eliza.”

 

“She’s too Fancy for that.” Maggie grins, coming from the patio with Alex behind her and not hesitating to get into Eliza’s welcoming arms.

 

“Oh, look at you, already all warmed up…!” Eliza realized as she touches Maggie’s skin, heated by the sun.

 

“I will not leave without a winter-lasting summer tan.” The brunette promised to herself.

 

“I know you’re a very stubborn woman, so I won’t argue with that.” Eliza smiled, opening her bag to show Maggie the fruits and the prepared dishes in Tupperware boxes. “I have everything we talked about… Fresh and ready.”

 

“These look so good!” Maggie smiles.

 

“Oh, I wanna do it!” Kara said enthusiastically. “Here, give me.” She told Eliza, taking her bag to get everything ready and leaving with both Lena and Maggie in the kitchen.

 

The three friends were preparing the tray with fruits and bowls and tools. Lena put the prepared dishes in the fridge, and Maggie reminded Kara to go in the garage to get the bottles they brought from National City in the cool box.

So with nothing more to do than breathe, Eliza could welcome Alex in her arms with a soft exhale as she feels her daughter relaxing in the hug.

 

“My sweet Alexandra.” She just says, very comforted to see her again.

 

“Hey mom… Sorry we kicked you out. How long did you stay here?” Alex wonders, knowing from the healthy and bright tan her mother had that she spent some days here.

 

“Almost two weeks, so I’m good.” Eliza smiled. “I finished my papers here, in your father’s office. It was… very relaxing.”

 

“Does that mean you-”

 

“Brought a printed copy just for you? Of course I did.” She chuckles, seeing Alex whisper an enthusiastic ‘yes!’.

 

“When are you getting published?” Alex kept beaming, shyly excited to read everything and see if her mother took her advice and comments.

 

“September. And thank you, for your notes. It was really helpful.”

 

This was enough for Alex to feel this pride sparkle like a firework in her stomach and in her head. It was always a bit hard for her to really satisfy Eliza’s high expectations, so any compliment or gratefulness would boost Alex’s self-esteem.

 

“Eliza?” Kara called as she comes back from the garage with the bottles they had left down there because it was the coolest room in the house. “We have the fun liquid!”

 

“I got you a Cabernet Sauvignon.” Lena specifies. “Alex said it was one of your favorites red.”

 

“It is.” Eliza smiled to her daughter who was blushing. “Kara, you still remember how to prepare the Sangria, right?”

 

“Of course!” Kara obviously answered, feeling almost offended. “I’m very well educated on Danvers’ family topics.”

 

“Great, so how about you teach Lena? She’s already a great Scientist, I’m sure she’ll dose our favorite drink perfectly. Alex, Dear, can you go find the surfboards’ things? I reorganized the office and I can’t remember where I put everything… But it’s gotta be in the boxes upstairs.”

 

“Upstairs, like- between the jigsaws, old encyclopedias and a dozen board games?”

 

“Well you have a Detective right there. It shouldn’t be too hard.” Eliza reminded playfully, squeezing Maggie’s arm and making her chuckle. “I’ll keep an eye on your sister before she tries to pour more sugar in the drink…”

 

Alex didn’t really have much to say. Maggie didn’t seem to object to this adventure, so they went upstairs and Alex silently prayed she’ll find the products before dawn.

 

 

 

On the porch, Lena and Kara were completing the first task under the careful observation of Eliza : cut the apples and some oranges for the Sangria. Eliza already gathered the brown sugar, the Brandy and the red wine, and she was now pressing the orange juice while waiting for Lena to be done with the fruits so Kara could give her the measures.

 

“I could teach you how to surf after lunch!” Kara suggested, only trying to get Lena in the water.

 

“Or…! I could teach you to relax with a good Harlan Coben for two hours.” Lena proposed then, not giving up on her book sessions.

 

“She’s right, Honey.” Eliza defended then. “For a reporter you don’t read as much as you should…”

 

“I will no longer speak without my Attorney…” Kara finished, cutting some more dices of apple to eat them, which only earned her a slap on her hand by Eliza and a chuckle from Lena.

 

 

 

Upstairs, Alex had opened three different boxes to find the things she was looking for, but Eliza wasn’t as tidy as she claimed to be, because Alex was about to open a fourth one.

 

“Is this it?” Maggie called with a casual tone.

 

Alex, almost at loss of breath and physically exhausted from having her back bent for so long, turned her head to Maggie so she could see what she was holding in her hands.

 

“What- where did you find this?!” she exclaimed, seeing Maggie found the three waxes to care for the surfboard.

 

“On the shelves. Next to your mother’s surfing competition prizes…”

 

Maggie said it with such a logical tone that it almost offended Alex’s ego. And Alex was about to say something about Maggie always finding everything like an actual psychic, but then Eliza called her name from down the stairs, so Alex just got up from the boxes with an annoyed groan to go to the stairs with Maggie.

 

“Yes, Mom?” Alex asked with a smile.

 

“Maggie, you texted me you wanted to go to the marketplace today?” Eliza asked while basically ignoring Alex even though she called for her.

 

“Really…?” Alex whispered with jealousy. “Unbelievable.”

 

“Yeah, I wanted to cook my Aunt’s Burritos tonight.” Maggie just answered, ignoring Alex too. “Well, Kara mentioned she’d like to eat those again…” she corrected.

 

“Well then we can go after lunch if you want.” Eliza proposed gently.

 

“Sounds good to me!” she decided, giving a flat smile to Alex, communicating a sorry-not-sorry.

 

“Alex, you can do the dishes and prepare the surfboards while we’re gone.” Eliza adds, clearly making it a schedule. “Lunch will be ready in five minutes.” She finishes, walking back to go outside with Kara who was setting the table with Lena – who insisted to participate.

 

Alex can only stand there completely speechless. First, her girlfriend is texting with her mother – with emojis – and now her mother was commanding her while she could go hangout with her girlfriend.

 

“I like your mom.” Maggie said then, amused. “She’s nice.”

 

“Don’t forget the BFF bracelets when you’re on the market.” Alex attacked back.

 

“You dumb-dumb!” Maggie just laughs squealing, kissing Alex repeatedly on the cheek, kissing away the annoyance she was forcing onto her own face with a big hug.

 

“Nop!” Alex tried to mumble away, dodging every kiss that was meant for her lips. “Nop, you’re not getting it, too late, nop!”

 

Maggie pushes herself up on her tiptoes as Alex tries to escape the affection. But she didn’t resist for long and she hugged her back, turning to face her and kissing those demanding lips. She feels Maggie laugh happily and tightening the hold of her arms around her neck for Alex to bend down and stay with her, so Alex did the same around Maggie’s waist and now their bodies were flushed together. They were both smiling in every kiss, ridiculously happy to be here, away from National City and their daily life. Trying something new in a welcoming home was another adventure to check off their to-do list.

 

“I’m happy you came with us.” Alex tells her, blushing and resting her forehead against Maggie’s own.

 

Maggie just kisses her again to give her answer, smiling and scratching Alex’s scalp, appreciating the new texture of her hair.

 

“You know you’re really good with a pair of scissors.” Alex said with a very smug smile. “But- I guess there’s nothing really surprising about that. Right…?”

 

It took Maggie a few seconds to process that comment. But it didn’t take too long, judging by that classic naughty smile Alex was wearing with pride.

 

“That is the worse lesbian pick up line I’ve ever heard.” Maggie said, unbelievably shocked while Alex was laughing. “Ew. Weirdo.”

 

“You love my pick-up lines!”

 

“Only thing you’re going to pick-up is your own ass off of the floor when your mother hears about how naughty you are.” Maggie talked back, slapping her ass so she’d start going down the stairs.

 

“Oh right, almost forgot, Mama Danvers comes first now.”

 

“Mama Danvers…!” Maggie giggled, following Alex downstairs to join everyone outside.

 

 

 

For lunch, Eliza came with prepared dishes, and Lena made it her mission to reorganize all of these in a very elegant plate presentation. A tomato and mozzarella dish with olive oil, a cold beef and noodle salad – with a portion without meat for Maggie – and a fruit salad for dessert. The drinks were obviously the Sangria, and a Virgin fruit cocktail for Alex. To make the conversation, Kara and Alex started to talk about surfing and swimming, and there were some stories from Eliza about her work at the Lab.

 

After lunch, Eliza, Kara and Maggie prepared to go on the marketplace together so Maggie could buy everything she needed. The girls also had a list in order to fill the fridge. Lena joined Alex’s sides at the sink to wash the dishes with her, even though Alex told her to just relax. After that, Alex went upstairs to finish unpacking the bags she and Maggie decided to leave there the night before while Lena settled with the book she started to read.

 

 

Once Alex was done, and since Maggie and Kara were gone with Eliza at the marketplace, she thought about caring for the surfboards so they could get in the water as soon as possible. It was a bummer Maggie had her periods during this week-end because Alex wanted to teach her.

As she comes down the stairs, she notices Lena looking at the pictures framed on the walls and around the furniture. One picture in particular made her chuckle : one that captured the moment where Kara was falling from the surfboard, flipping in the air, and Alex had jumped from her own board to try to catch her.

 

 

“Not fair…” Alex grins as she leans down on the handrail, amused by Lena laughing at them.

 

Lena almost jumped by surprise but was still smiling when she turned her head to look at Alex. She saw the grin on Alex’s face and it made her feel comfortable with her curiosity.

 

“Sorry, but I can picture this in my head, and it is just brilliant.” Lena kept laughing.

 

“I almost caught her but she just fell on my back. The worse belly flop of my life.”

 

“Oh the picture just got better…!” Lena says through another round of chuckles. “How did that happen?”

 

Alex laughed too, remembering the situation. It was overall a funny memory now, so she walks down the stairs to join Lena’s sides and tell the story.

 

“Well, it was Kara’s first vacation with us. The same year she came into the family. So she was 13 here.”

 

“Fetus Kara…!” Lena squeals in a whisper.

 

“I was trying to bond with her, you know… And I loved surfing; been learning since I was 13 too, so I thought ‘why not teach her’. Here she was just learning how to stand on her board.” Alex told Lena. “She would only get small waves in the beginning so she could ride the face of the wave, the smooth front of it, you know, to learn how to balance herself…”

 

“Hmm-m.”

 

“I was helping her with the technique that day. I would take the bigger waves, so I could give Kara examples on a larger area of work. But then one wave stood out, and Kara didn’t have enough experience to see it coming, so she just went for it.”

 

“This naïve kid…” Lena chuckles.

 

“I was already screaming at her not to take this wave, but she was too focused on her feet and balance…” Alex kept explaining desperately remembering how inevitable this ridiculous situation was. “So she just took the wave. And it wasn’t just a small easy face here. It turned into a soon-to-be barrel ready to eat her alive.” She dramatically remembered as she mimes the whole scene, making Lena laugh. “And Kara never experienced anything close to a barrel, she could barely keep her balance on a smooth face. So when she was on the wave, and that wave grew bigger and more vertical, Kara screwed her carve on the wave…the carve is the quick turn you make with your board… and she fell back after hitting the crest, which it the top of the wave.” She mimed with precision. “And it sent her far up in the air while her surfboard was slipping away.”

 

Lena just gasped, imagining the epic moment in slow motion.

 

“And I took the wave because I flashforward all that… I took the beginning of the barrel to surf toward Kara, and when she got to the crest and lost her board I just jumped, letting my own board slip off my feet behind me, and I extended my arms to try and catch Kara because she was spinning in the air and I didn’t want her to fall back with her head first against the water.” She said, making Lena gasp at the idea Kara could have really gotten hurt. “But I jumped to far, missed Kara, and fell right on my stomach while Kara stopped her own spinning fall with her back against mine.”

 

“Oh my God…!”

 

“Yeah… When my father came to get us both out of the water, we spent the rest of the day complaining about back pain and my front was completely red.” She laughed with Lena, knowing this story was definitely going to be reused during friends gathering. “Anyways… I think that day I really understood how much her presence mattered to me.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asked, a bit confused.

 

“Well. I was an only child. With two parents for myself. I didn’t grow up playing with another child in the house, I entertained myself alone, played on my own… So at 15 to have this 13-year-old girl coming in the family… it was a weird feeling. I didn’t know what to do. I think if I have had other siblings, I would have done things differently, you know? But since the only other kids in my life were my friends, I just didn’t know what kind of bond I was supposed to have with Kara. Plus she was coming in with her traumas and her fears, her past… It was hard to suddenly have the responsibility to be there for another person like this.”

 

Alex remembered the day she learned why Kara needed another family. Both her parents died during the chemical blast of Crypt Laboratory; an American Army lab specialized in chemical weapons. Crypt Laboratory was one of the safest army labs, built underground, so the government settled a military base around for the families of all the workers could live there. Kara’s father was a Sergeant of the base and her mother an engineer. She spent her whole life in the Crypt military base.

The day of the explosion, Kara was away from the base with her school, gone to visit a museum. The blast killed everyone who was in the underground facility and infected almost everyone that was in the base. 90% of the base’s population died, including Kara’s parents who were at the core of the explosion. Kara was never allowed back at the base, immediately taken in charge by the government’s intervention. She had been gone for the museum that morning, and she never went back home, because there was no home to go back to.

 

 

“Yeah… she’s been through a lot, this girl…” Lena admitted sadly. “I mean, somehow everyone we know is familiar with tragedy… But Kara, she’s lost everything she’d ever known in just a second.”

 

“And yet she’s the most positive person I know.” Alex said. “Always smiling, always finding a reason to be happy…”

 

“I don’t know how she does it. She has so many other reasons to lose it…” Lena said, feeling like she meant it for herself as well.

 

“Well… Maybe her reason to stand this way has to do with knowing she’s our ray of sunshine. She’s our reason to not lose it.”

 

They smiled to each other here, both sharing the same feeling of gratitude. Then Alex starts to lead the way into the living room and Lena follows.

 

“I mean, it’s not like you’re alone anymore.” Lena teased then, seeing the opportunity and enjoying Alex’s shy chuckle at the thought of Maggie. “Come on, you’re obviously falling hard for Maggie.”

 

“I’m bad at hiding it…” Alex admitted, wrinkling her nose as she smiles.

 

“You really are.” Lena chuckles as she sits on the couch. “Both of you.”

 

And it made Alex blush bright pink and laugh away, feeling her heart beat a little faster at the idea that Maggie could feel the way she felt about her. When her own dreamy thoughts faded away, she started to remember the conversation she had with Sam before they left.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Alex finally dropped, sitting down delicately next to Lena, as if she didn’t want to scar her.

 

“Of course.” Lena snorted intriguingly, because she found it weird Alex would need to ask permission.

 

“Is there…” Alex had to stop to sigh, because she never thought she’d ever ask such a question, especially not to Lena. “Did something happen between- you and Sam?”

 

“You mean did we kiss and more?”

 

“Hum… Yeah?” Alex said, a bit choked Lena was so blunt about it.

 

“Then no. Nothing happened between me and Sam.” Lena simply answered.

 

“Then… Why this closeness?” Alex asked, desperate to understand. She sits cross-legged, ready to listen. “I mean, I know you guys are friends and co-workers, but she moved-in with you. And I mean- you love Ruby so much, you take care of her… I’m just trying to put words on what I see when you guys are together like that.”

 

“Alex, there is no need for words.” Lena smiled softly, since she knew this was the scientist in Alex trying to find the best possible answer. “Sam and I we just- we just like things to happen.” She simply said, resting her elbow on the back of the couch to put her head against her palm, sitting to face Alex next to her.

 

“But you said- nothing happened…”

 

“Because nothing happened.”

 

“But what if something _does_ happen?” Alex tried to push.

 

“Then something will happen.” She just smiles, feeling amused by Alex’s analysis.

 

“That’s- waw- you’re confusing me.” Alex chuckled nervously. “How can you just see things so simply, it’s like you’re both… unbothered by anything and yet very aware of what’s happening.”

 

“Look, Alex… Sam and I, we’re just two responsible adults who get each other.” Lena explained with a gentle smile. “We’re close. Very close. There is a sort of intimacy I never shared with anyone before. It’s just- natural and quiet. Sometimes it’s holding hands for a few seconds, or giving a kiss on the cheek for no apparent reason… Sometimes it’s falling asleep together on the couch… It can even just be gentle attention, like washing the dishes together or helping Ruby with homework. Or when she fixes my hair before a meeting, or brings me a salad around 4p.m… It just comes like this, and we both go with it. But we never talk about any of it because-… there is no need for words.” She decided to define the best she could. “And if something happens, then it will. But all by itself. Naturally. I’m not looking for anything from her. She’s not expecting anything from me either. It’s just-… It’s about letting us be.” She concludes with a very peaceful tone.

 

The calmness echoing from Lena’s mind was always fascinating to Alex. Lena was a brilliant scientist, she was a woman of science, she needed facts and researches and answers, just like her. Yet, when it came to her relationships, Lena was never looking for any concrete proof of feelings. Everything was felt and received, and it was enough to satisfy her.

 

“How do you do it?” Alex asked, feeling a bit weak when facing Lena’s unreachable qualities.

 

“I just stopped expecting things from people. I just welcome them as they are, and I’m grateful for whatever it is they’re willing to share with me.”

 

 

 

In the next half-hour, Lena decided to settle on the comfortable couch with one of Eliza’s book outside, hidden from the sun. Alex went in the cabinet of her parents to get three of the four surfboards carefully wrapped in their own board bags on the rack.

 

When Eliza, Kara and Maggie came back, Alex was still waxing her surfboard after she finished waxing Eliza’s.

 

 

“I didn’t know you were a surfer too?” Maggie grins admiratively at Eliza.

 

“Alex didn’t tell you? I’m the one who taught her everything!” Eliza answered, making Alex blush a little.

 

“Oh my God! That means we’re going on the beach now?” Kara jumped excitingly.

 

“You already have your surfing suit on, don’t you?” Lena judge, like it was something only Kara would do under such temperature.

 

“Yes I do…!”

 

“The sooner you get your ass on the floor, ‘cause I’m not waxing three boards all by myself!” Alex just answered.

 

Kara immediately sat down to wax her own board. Soon enough, Maggie was running up the stairs to go put on a bikini that, when she came down few minutes late, had Alex gulp back all the naughty thoughts her mother would have slapped her awake for as soon as she saw her.

It’s not like Alex had never seen Maggie in less clothing material, but she was bathing in a beautiful sunlight that made her skin glow like caramel, and all of this in a black and yellow swimsuit. The bra was just a bandeau, which covered Maggie’s breasts without changing their natural shape, and the boxers had two yellow stripes on the sides.

Maggie saw the way Alex was looking at her and, at first, she blushed because she was very aware and timid about the effect she had on her. She could see the desire Alex felt for her, and as much as Maggie liked to think she was a decently beautiful human, Alex made her believe she was the most beautiful of all. This was a feeling she was still getting used to.

But soon enough this awareness fed Maggie’s ego, and she felt like taking advantage of the situation. She smiled and twirled a lock of hair down while looking at Alex.

 

“Somebody stole your tongue, Danvers?” she asked with a controlled seductive tone.

 

“I wish…” Alex answered with another one of those cocky smiles.

 

Eliza immediately slapped her head and Alex whined. Maggie just puffed a laugh away, understanding this other sexual reference, but she only laughed to hide how effective this joke had been. Now she could picture it very well : Alex taking her right here on the patio under the aggressively hot sun, her hands tangle in Alex’s hair, her legs wide opened by Alex’s own hands.

It was a really good turn on. Alex was really good at making her blush, making those butterflies tickle her stomach. All Maggie could do was look away and try to focus on something else, like naming the different plants she could see around her. And Alex still looked proud of herself, so much that she didn’t see the look on Eliza’s face.

 

“Okay, good one, come on Goody!” Maggie finally said, focusing on pulling Lena off the couch and trying to ignore Alex checking her out.

 

“If you’re not going in the water, I have no obligation to do it either.” Lena warned.

 

“No! But you’re going on the sand with me.” Maggie smiled adoringly, showing her a parasol and two rolled towels Eliza had gathered when she was upstairs changing. “Look!”

 

“Fine, but only because you’re never going to let me read if I don’t follow you…” Lena accepted, taking the book in hands, grabbing her big floppy hat and fixing her sunglasses up her nose. “And someone has to apply sunscreen on your back…”

 

Alex just looked at Maggie while caring for her surfboard mechanically. Her girlfriend was absolutely beautiful. Her skin looked so soft, already glowing, and every curve was so delicately smooth she could almost feel them under her fingers and against her lips.

Eliza finally cleared her throat. She was still standing next to Alex and Kara, carrying the rest of the towels and another parasol. Alex lifted her head to her and beamed all-teeth awkwardly at Eliza, who was still silently judging her. The mother just sighed and just took her board up under her arm before walking toward the beach to join Maggie and Lena.

 

“Awkward…!” Kara sings mockingly as she stands up with her board next, ready to go.

 

“How about you make yourself useful and take the boards to the sand so I can go change?” Alex retort to shut her little sister. “Can’t believe my mother just slapped my head at 30 years old…” she mumbles, scratching the back of her scalp.

 

“Maggie’s cute!” Kara shouts as Alex quickly walks in the house to go get changed.

 

“Maggie’s mine!” Alex screamed back like a warning and as a reminder.

 

Kara just busted out laughing, warmly and loud, like everyone loved to hear her laugh.

 

 

When Alex came on the beach with her board, Maggie was already resting on her towel, raised on her elbows with her body completely relaxed, just enjoying the sun. Lena was under the parasol, obviously, glasses and hat on, wearing her clothes. Kara was thigh-level in the ocean with her board floating under her hands, waiting for Alex. Eliza was already in the water and surfing.

 

“Damn, Mama Danvers is good!” Maggie smiled, amused but also impressed as Eliza takes the first wave and smoothly rides it like she had been doing this her whole life.

 

“This woman is truly amazing.” Lena agreed, observing Eliza with admiration but laughing because of Kara who was cheerleading her adoptive mother.

 

“Sounds like I’ll have to do better to catch your eyes then.” Alex said, coming from behind them and grinning.

 

Maggie wanted to reply with some cheeky comment, but every word was wiped out of her mind when she saw Alex standing there with her surfboard under her arm and wearing a tight black and blue swimsuit. The top was like a tight cropped covering her shoulders, and the bottom was a boxer that hugged her hips and waist and went down mid-thigh. But it was also perfectly rounding Alex’s ass, and Maggie spent some long seconds looking at it before catching her eyes again.

Alex just grinned and Lena sighs with a smile. Maggie just didn’t say anything and let Alex make a move toward her, bending down to kiss her lips that already tasted a bit like salt.

 

“I’ll let you girls enjoy the sun.” she said to them, but only looking at Maggie and passing her fingers in the back of her neck to stroke her scalp gently, feeling Maggie shudder a little.

 

“And the view…” Maggie finally answered, making Alex chuckle.

 

“Alex! Come on!” Kara screamed from where she was, clapping the water impatiently.

 

“Later?” Alex asked Maggie.

 

Maggie just whispered a soft ‘yes’ and Alex kissed her passionately, her tongue immediately flicking inside Maggie’s mouth and lovingly attacking her own tongue. Maggie brought Alex down again with a free hand, just to experience it all once more. The delicious squeeze in her stomach made her almost moan in surprise but Alex was there to keep her grounded.

After the last kiss that felt like a ‘to be continued’, Maggie and Alex shared a look that could set fire to the ocean. Eventually Kara called after Alex again, and the redhead chuckled softly, reluctantly walking away dynamically toward the ocean to join Kara, knowing damn well Maggie was going to check her out the whole time.

 

“Don’t.” Maggie immediately said without even looking at Lena.

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Lena defended with a smile.

 

“You just did.”

 

“When?”

 

“Just now!” Maggie hisses to point out the facts.

 

Lena remained quiet, just for a few seconds. And Maggie knew she wasn’t going to stay quiet for much longer, but she enjoyed those seconds as much as she could.

 

“For someone who writes poems you’re not really good with words.” Lena finally said with a discreet smile.

 

“Luthor…”

 

“Though I’m sure I don’t wanna hear any of those thoughts right now…”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Lena just laughed as she gets back into reading, leaving Maggie blushing and embarrassed about her own obviousness.

 

Eventually Maggie went back into taking in the sunlight and its beneficial vitamins while looking at the Danvers women surfing. Eliza had definitely a lot of experience. She couldn’t explain it, but it just showed, she just had so much ease doing everything, looked like she had seen and surfed on every single wave before, that none had any more secrets. Kara was just shouting and laughing the whole time, like she was on a rollercoaster, just having the most fun, and even when flipping off her board, whenever her head popped out of the water again, she kept on laughing and cheering like a kid. Alex seemed to be just as excited, only when she was on the wave, she also looked focus and at peace, connected to the ocean, and also was looking for the most dangerous part of the wave, craving for more challenges. Lena took care of the pictures, obviously, never deleting the funniest ones.

At some point Eliza got out of the water after considering she had had enough fun on the waves for the day. She just cared for her board and went back to the house to put it back where it belonged, and then she came back on the beach, just to settled next to Lena with a book too. She smiled softly when she observed Maggie : she was meditating, sitting in a half-lotus position on the towel she folded to make a little cushion.

 

 

After her mother settled on the beach, Alex decided to take a break from all this adrenaline stimulation. She was sat on her board further out in the ocean where the water was calmer, and looked at her feet paddle softly under the blue filter. She loved the salty taste on her tongue, and there was this unique feeling of the water drops falling from her hair onto her shoulders and running down her face quickly being warmed up by the sun.

 

“God, I’ve missed this…!” Kara said, gently floating her way to her sister’s spot and stopping by her sides, following the movements of Alex’s board to not bump into her.

 

“Yeah… I almost forgot how good it felt.” Alex smiles peacefully, letting the sensation fulfill her new memories.

 

The sisters stayed there quietly, enjoying the sounds of this beautiful environment around them. They didn’t always need to say much to each other when connected this way. They knew they both felt very good in this moment.

At some point, Alex opened her eyes to check on Maggie : she could see her meditating on the beach. And just this image was enough to fulfill her with joy.

 

“You really like her….” Kara grins, observing the situation.

 

“Yeah.” Alex answers, blushing just feeling her heart beat so much stronger.

 

“Like-… You really, _really_ , like her.”

 

And they both start chuckling together, because Kara was a tease and Alex loved her for it.

 

“Yeah…” Alex finally said as the remaining smile from the laugh fades away peacefully. “I really do.” She confirmed, looking at Kara.

 

And Kara could read everything in Alex’s eyes. The beauty of her peace of mind, the bright sparkling of the water reflecting just how truly happy she was. There was no doubt Alex had found a home in Maggie. But Kara knew that when Alex would feel ready, she would say it all herself. She just needed to find the words that could match her feelings. Almost like a song.

 

 

On the beach, Maggie appreciates the calmness of senses, immerged in a peaceful meditation. She could picture the shades of blue dancing through the waves before her eyes. The white foam fizzing as it caresses the shore, soothing away the footprints but offering seashells of all sorts in return. The softness and warmth of the sparkling sand under her hands and feet. The gentle fluidity of the wind, like a light blow of salt and seaweed. The comforting weight of the heating sun on her shoulders. The chant of seagulls and the sound of the ocean as this powerful element that still remained calm.

 

 

By the time the sun came down, all the girls were back in clothing. Alex and Kara were both exhausted, sleepy after an active afternoon spent in the ocean. Eliza was first to go take a shower, which let Alex and Kara – who were absolutely tired – playing stupid games to decide who would take the cottage’s shower. Kara obviously won, because Maggie made Alex loose.

The thing was that Eliza always took her time in the bathroom, especially for her hair, long and golden. So by the time Kara was out of the shower and back in the house, Alex barely got upstairs to start taking her shower.

 

 

“Hey, where’s Maggie?” Kara asked while towel-drying her hair.

 

“She went outside.” Lena told her as she looks up from her phone. “She said she wanted feel the difference between day time and night time.”

 

“I see…”

 

“Yeah. Me too.” Lena answered comprehensively, feeling the same way as Kara.

 

“Alex knows?” Kara asked then.

 

“Well, she only went outside after Alex went upstairs, so… I guess not.”

 

Eliza was just next to them on the couch too, but she didn’t say a thing. She only smiled, because even though she could feel the wonders in Lena and Kara’s voices, she knew Maggie was going to be okay. Because she had the right people around her to make sure she would.

 

 

 

Maggie was on the porch, sitting on the couch and facing the beach. It kind of surprised her, in a nice way, how the evening environment had drastically changed compared to the one she had been drowned in during the day. The temperature over the ocean had cooled down under the cold light of the moon, and the wind she previously felt coming from the ocean charged with salt had shifted, and now transported the smell of earth, trees and grilled food from the land to the sea.

 

Silently, Lena slid the glass door to pop her head outside and looked to her right, seeing Maggie was contemplating whatever had caught her attention.

 

“Hey there.” she said softly, like a question.

 

“Hey.” Maggie smiled back, almost sleepily when she comes out of her thoughts.

 

“You mind if we join you?” Kara asked her gently, popping her head from behind Lena too.

 

“’Course not. Here.” Maggie said, patting down on the couch on both sides, so Lena and Kara would sit on each side of her.

 

“So, what’s on your mind?” Lena asked first, sitting down in her usual sided position to look at Maggie and Kara.

 

“You remember when I told you about the song I’d be writing?”

 

“Hmm-m.”

 

“It’s kind of stressing me out.” Maggie admitted.

 

Kara put both her hands on Maggie’s shoulder and arm, stroking her skin supportively.

 

“Hey, no need to stress about it. You know you can take as much time as you want. You can even not write anything.”

 

“I know, it’s not that. I just-…” Maggie stops, and then takes the new small new red notebook she brought just few days ago.

 

“You already started writing.” Lena understood, looking at the notebook.

 

“Yes. But it’s so messy! I just write stuff down and they don’t make sense!” Maggie whines, almost in distress but also with annoyance.

 

“Of course it does!” Lena whines back, annoyed by Maggie’s lack of confidence sometimes. “It’s from your head, it has to mean something.”

 

“Yeah, but they don’t make sense together…! Look!” She told them, giving them the authorization to read everything.

 

“Well they don’t have to make sense, for now.” Kara told her then while reading with Lena. “You’re just throwing some thoughts on the paper, and you’ll see later where it can lead you.”

 

“Yeah, it’s like a jigsaw.” Lena agreed after reading too. “See what pieces you have, and solve the puzzle later.”

 

Maggie mumbled, not totally convinced but accepting her friends’ opinion, nonetheless. Kara put the notebook down on the table and threw her arms around Maggie’s body to lean into her and hug her tight.

 

“Come on! We know you’ll figure it out.” She said with a smile, lulling Maggie and grabbing Lena by the shoulder so she would join the hug, which she did because there was no way anyone could deny Kara a hug.

 

“Ugh, too much love!” Maggie mumbled in the sandwich, jokingly faking to be annoyed by it.

 

And all she earned was an attack of kisses from both Lena and Kara, which made her beam and blush and giggle, dimples on display and eyes all crinkled, holding onto her best friends to tighten the hug that translates the affection they have for each other.

 

 

“Okay! Now that I’m charge with happy feelings! ...” Maggie shouts dynamically, standing up and leaving her worries on the couch. “Let’s go make some burritos.”

 

“All together?!” Kara asked, stars twinkling in her baby blue eyes.

 

“Yup! Everybody is cooking!”

 

Kara was the first to jump off of the couch, and Lena followed. Eliza had been waiting silently inside, leaving the girls to their talk. Now Maggie was also dragging the Danvers mother into the kitchen, along with Lena and Kara, and soon they were joined by Alex.

 

Maggie learned how to cook everything eatable in this dish with her Aunt. From the tortillas to the homemade tomato juice. And today she was going to share all this with her best friends, her girlfriend, and a mother who truly was an amazing woman.

Everyone was going to do a little bit of everything, and then they’d mix everything together. It would be like a dish made of everyone’s work.

Lena was a refined cook and had learned how to avoid the crying when handling onions, so every slice was just the perfect and regular size. Kara had to leave the kitchen because her eyes were on fire after ten seconds. Eliza and Alex handled the whole situation the best they could.

Eliza’s tomato juice was the smoothest, and it showed it wasn’t the first time she did it. Alex was pretty good with a knife and sliced four peppers – red and yellow – while the others only had one or two. Kara had to remove some seeds from hers, and Lena’s was slightly less fluid than the others’, but overall when all mixed together it made a beautiful blend.

Maggie took care of the buffalo mince but showed Alex how to correctly cook it, how to make sure it wouldn’t get too dry while still being well cooked. Kara grinded the salt with the coriander and the peppercorn sliced by Eliza and Lena, and added it all to the pan with the meat.

But Maggie also had to prepare her own stuff, since she wouldn’t eat the meat-based burritos. So Eliza and Lena helped Maggie prepare the kidney beans in a green pan, adding some spices and flavors as well. Alex and Kara – the catastrophic duo – had the mission to cook the mince until brown in the red pan and then throw all the veggies previously prepared in the pan and stir and cook it all some more.

Maggie used a bit of the tomato juice and onions in her red beans too, as well as the red and yellow peppers that her Aunt had always added to the dish. Then it was time for Alex to also add the tomato juice and the paprika then, and also some kidney beans cooked by Maggie and some peppers too by the end, so they’d remain crunchy while still flavored and a bit cooked.

They finished with the tortillas : everyone looked at the way Maggie was making the dough and they copied the movement to make their own and cooked them one by one in a pan. Then they placed them in the ceramic bowl and covered them to rest. If Maggie was an expert when it came to making tortillas, she recognized that Alex had the best dough out of the others. Sadly Alex ruined the first of her tortilla when it burned in the pan, but Eliza was here to help her realize when it was time to flip the tortilla in time.

 

Overall, it was a very fun moment. All the women just cooking a dish they would eat all together, it meant something they couldn’t really describe just yet. But when it came to actually use their own tortillas, Kara perfectly described it.

 

 

“It’s just so satisfying!” she said, filling her second tortillas with the cooked preparation, but failing to close it correctly. “Ugh…”

 

Maggie quietly came to the rescue and took her plate so she could fold it for her, which made Kara very happy.

 

“It really is.” Alex agreed after finishing her first burrito. “It’s like… Not only did I cook for myself and my family, but I also prepared everything I would use in order to eat.”

 

“Waw, sounds like you just discovered what cooking feels like.” Maggie mocked adoringly, because this was how the felt everytime and almost every night at the apartment with Kara.

 

“I feel like I wrapped you in cotton wool for too long.” Eliza realized, joining Maggie in the grinning mockery.

 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I didn’t grow up with a mother or father cooking for me.” Lena shared then with a smile. “It was the nanny or the butler. But this, this feels like love was poured into it for me to eat it. Like I’m being fed with love.”

 

“Aww…! Goody!” Maggie laughed adoringly but also with a hint of sadness, because it was sad Lena didn’t experience all of this as a kid. She grabbed Lena’s hand and squeezed it. “Pour child, I just want to actually wrap you in a cotton wool and protect you forever.”

 

“Oh my God I just pictured this in my head!” Kara exclaimed, fingers coming up to her temples like she just had a vision. “We have to do it.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Lena warned, going back to her food immediately.

 

“You’re such a weirdo…” Alex said to Kara, surprised her sister would even think that.

 

 

 

Eliza left after diner, leaving the girls to their night time, which consisted in playing Pictionary, Uno, Cards Against Humanity, and then relax with silly conversations. No TV, no phones, just friends and fun for now.

After two hours of being just together in their bubbles, Kara had to look at her phone because it was the ringtone of James’ professional phone. It was unusual for him to directly call without a text first, especially on a Sunday night, and even more now considering Kara was on vacation.

The girls stopped talking so Kara could answer in a quiet environment.

 

 

“Hey James, what’s up?”

 

                _“Hey, sorry Kara, I know you’re on vacation but- did you catch up on the KPJT News App?”_ he asked right away, with a hurried and tensed voice.

 

“Hum- no. What is it...?”

 

                _“The Mayor of National City was hospitalized. Like- emergency kind of intervention.”_

 

“What?!” she shouts, getting the attention of the other girls around her. “What happened?! Old on, I’m putting you on speaker.” She told him. “James says the Mayor is in the hospital.” She said to them.

 

“What?!” Alex shouts in surprise. “Wow! How?”

 

                _“All I have for now is that a group of people broke into the Mayor’s house and the one who called 911 might be the daughter.”_  James explained as briefly as he could. _“We just got informed there were gun fire in the neighborhood.”_

 

“What the hell…?” Maggie asked in disbelieve. “What about his security?”

 

“And Claudia?” Lena asked talking about the wife. “And the kids? Are they okay?”

 

                “ _I don’t know but I think they’re fine. It happened just fifteen minutes ago. Only thing we know for certain is that the Mayor was rushed to the General Hospital after a possible shooting at his house, and we know the family is at the hospital waiting.”_

 

Maggie left her seat and went to get her coat on the chair, finding her professional phone. Strangely she didn’t get any calls yet, but she wasn’t going to wait. In less than three seconds, her Captain answered.

 

                “ _Wilcox._ ” He announces almost angry, probably because he had a lot of things to handle.

 

“The Mayor was shot?”

 

                “ _Dammit Sawyer, what don’t you understand in the word ‘vacation’._ ” He groans.

 

“Why didn’t you call?!”

 

                “ _Look, stay where you are, enjoy some sunlight. We got it covered._ ”

 

“Who’s ‘ _we_ ’?”

 

                “ _Me, O’Neil and Jackson, and possibly a pair of Quantico kids that I’m gonna send back home. Now, you stay put, and just keep doing whatever it is you were doing._ ”

 

“Captain…”

 

                “ _I don’t want you to use this phone until I see you back on Tuesday just as planned._ ” He insisted.

 

“Okay, fine…! Just- don’t let the feds settle here. It’s our Mayor, screw them.”

 

                “ _You ever see me flinch in front of a fed?_ ”

 

And Maggie could hear the smug grin of her Captain, and it was enough to appease her mind about the situation at the Precinct. She knew Chris was excellent during mediatic crisis, Jackson used to work for the Mayor’s security and was the only female so she was a tough one, and Captain Wilcox was going to protect this case like his own child. This was a great team, she had to admit, and she was a bit jealous she didn’t get to be a part of it.

 

 

_“Kara, we’re going to need you tomorrow.”_ James told her. _“CatCo is completely covered. I’m pretty sure the feds are gonna be there, the NCPD is keeping us out but we have amateur footage coming in already. The whole night is being scheduled, but we’ll need everyone for the fresh hours. We need to inform the public before non-local news get a word on it.”_

 

“Okay...!” Kara just sighs still in shock trying to process things. “I’ll be there tomorrow morning?” she asked, mostly to the girls around her.

 

“I’ll call someone.” Lena tells her gently as to not disturb the conversation with James and already standing up to make a call a little further.

 

                “ _Sorry to ruin your vacation, I promise you’ll get any other week you want._ ” James said, remembering Kara was supposed to rest. “ _But we need the best reporters on this._ ”

 

“It’s okay James, I’m close to the Mayor’s staff and friends.” Kara understood, talking gently to him. “I’ll swing by the Hospital to get information about him and updates from any potential other victims.”

 

“I’ll contact some friends in the Enforcement.” Maggie told her. “Lead the media on a concrete story about the shooting. I was told the Mayor was trying to get into a Senator seat in the next few years…”

 

                “ _Thanks Maggie, you don’t have to._ ” James said sweetly.

 

“I’d rather dig a little than see false information on the news for days. These cases provoke an urge to get answers for the people, but it can’t be wrapped in a week…”

 

“I can get you some names too.” Lena agreed as well after coming back from her own corner of the room. “Claudia and I are good friends; I’ll call her as soon as I can tomorrow to get some news from her and the kids. But just tell me what sphere you want to access next.”

 

                “ _You ladies are truly my heroes, waw, thank you so much._ ” He just answers very grateful.

 

“Don’t forget to sleep at some point, James.” Alex reminded sweetly.

 

                “ _Will do, don’t worry. Good night, girls._ ”

 

“Night James!” they all said before Kara hung up the phone and just crumbled into the back of the couch as to melt into it with a big sigh.

 

“Yeah…” Maggie sighs too, understanding Kara’s feeling. “That’s- shit… That’s not good. Really not good. Damn…” she thought out loud, mostly thinking about the police work on this case.

 

“It’s just so much! … God, I’m not ready for tomorrow!” Kara realizes as all the events and upcoming missions start to build a tight schedule in her head. “We’re gonna to leave super early! I’ll need my stuff at the apartment and get something to wear for the field…! Plus my vacations are ruined, Maggie’s week-end too, and Lena… Well Lena is just going to wake up as early as any other day in her CEO life really…” she realized, having Lena chuckle adoringly while she texts someone. “Oh but what about you, Alex?”

 

“Well, I don’t feel like staying a whole week here alone.” Alex tells her. “We’ll see if you can just move your vacation to another week before the end of summer.”

 

“Right. True…” Kara considered before whining again. “God, I don’t know how long I’ll have to stay at the Hospital before getting information. And I have to go back to CatCo after that if I want to give something at the gathering before 11a.m… So I need to be at the Hospital around like… 9a.m, top.”

 

“Let’s go wake up at 4a.m then…” Maggie sigh, already feeling tired and resting her head against Alex’s shoulder, who also sighs sleepily at the idea, bringing her hand to Maggie’s cheek to caress her.

 

“Oh no, don’t worry.” Lena reassured, lifted her head as she locks her phone after spending some time texting. “I texted one of my assistants, she’ll meet you at the Hospital with an outfit and everything you’ll need to fix your hair decently. And we’ll be landing of the roof around 8a.m., so you’ll have enough time.” Lena reassured.

 

“Landing? On- what? On the roof?” Kara said again.

 

“Kellan, the friend I called? You met him at the last Conference we went to. He scheduled a pilot to get us at the Hermit Bay’s Hospital Center tomorrow at 7a.m. Traffic on the road is going to be a nightmare, we’ll just leave by helicopter…”

 

“You did what?!” the blonde shouts all of a sudden.

 

“Luthor, you’re unbelievable…” Alex just sigh, not even surprised anymore.

 

“We’re in a crisis!” Lena defended. “Traffic is awful, there is no traffic in the sky, problem solved!”

 

“It’s okay, Goody.” Maggie smiles, patting Lena’s shoulder. “I’m happy you’re rich.”

 

“Thank you, Maggie.” Lena glances at the Danvers girls who seemed ungrateful of her efforts. “Don’t worry about the car either, I’ll have Sam’s assistant call someone to get it back to National City by tomorrow afternoon…”

 

“Well, anyway, this isn’t really how I wanted to go to bed…” Kara said, a little exhausted by the news and the hurry. “Oh but we have to pack before that, ugh…!” she realized, groaning again as she sinks lower in the couch. “I wanted to be lazy…”

 

“I’ll pack your stuff while you prepare your notes.” Lena reassured, getting up. “That way you can sleep more.”

 

“Oh my God, thank you!” Kara said almost whining.

 

“I’ll make you the most boosting beverage for you in the morning.” Maggie smiles, immediately getting a big kiss on her cheek from Kara.

 

“You guys! I don’t deserve you, thank you! And you!” she said as she hugs Alex next. “I wanted to spend more time with you here…!”

 

“I told you, it’s okay. This whole thing with the Mayor, it’s a big deal. We’ll come back here next month. I’m sure James can get you a compensation week before the end of summer.” Alex reassured, holding Kara tightly against her. “Come on, we should pack too.” She then said to Maggie, giving her a kiss on the forehead before getting up.

 

 

The girls just hugged good night and went their separate ways. Lena tried cheering Kara up before sleep by playing Connect 4 before they get in bed with a few episodes of a random tv show.

 

Alex and Maggie just packed their bags, charged their phones, and climbed into bed to cuddle for a long hour. Maggie was all curled into Alex’s body, head against her chest and one leg over her waist, with one of Alex’s hand around the back of her thigh to keep her there and her other hand stroking Maggie’s neck and combing her hair. Maggie nuzzled into Alex’s neck and placed kisses here and there, passing her own hand under Alex’s shirt to draw patterns on her back.

They didn’t talk much. The news killed the mood, and they didn’t want to ignore their feelings about it. They just spend this time petting each other’s hair, caressing the skin, and kissing the other one softly as to try to comfort each other sweetly.

 

 

 

 

** MONDAY 9th OF JULY : **

 

 

The Uber arrived in time for the girls to meet the pilot at the Midvale Hospital. Alex decided to stay just for another couple of days here, eventually have the chance to bond with her mother a little, since the occasion was just here. So Lena could cancel whatever kind of service she planned to get the car back to National City.

 

 

“I knew the SUV was the best call.” Lena told Kara as the blonde packs their bags in the big trunk.

 

“Why do you take so much for a week-end…?!” Kara struggles to ask as she lifts a heavy bag.

 

“Well, I wanted to workout with Maggie this morning before leaving, but since everything shortened our week-end, I didn’t get the time to do so.”

 

“It doesn’t explain all this!” Kara argued.

 

 

“You have everything?” Alex asked to Maggie as they just come through the door with their luggage.

 

“Hum- yeah.” Maggie answers, seeming a bit off or distracted.

 

“I asked Vasquez to come and get us when we land. She’ll drop you at your place so you can change and get your stuff, and then we’ll drive you wherever you think your Captain might be.”

 

“Wait.” Maggie told Alex, her hand grabbing her girlfriend’s index finger to stop her from getting in the car.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Did you forget something in the house?” Lena asked from the car with the window down.

 

“No I- wait.” Maggie said again, taking her personal phone but calling her Captain. She knew he probably blocked her professional number after yesterday. This man was as smart and sneaky as she was. That’s why he was her favorite Captain.

 

                “ _Sawyer!_ ” Captain Wilcox groans as he answers because he obviously knew Maggie’s personal phone number too. “ _What did I say about-_ ”

 

“I want my week off.” Maggie cuts and seeing Alex’s eyes transform into this intrigued and hopeful look.

 

                “ _What?_ ” Wilcox asked with a groaning voice again, which echoed the whispered question from Alex, Kara and Lena.

 

“You said I could use a vacation and you were right. You’re handling the case, and I trust this team you got together. So… I’d like to take my week off. Captain.” She insisted as to sound more polite.

 

                “ _You alright, Sawyer?_ ” he asked a bit suspicious, since his workaholic Detective didn’t seem to be one of those to just take a week off like that.

 

“I’m great, that’s why I’m asking for a week off.” she continued.

 

                “ _Okay. Good._ ” Wilcox said, missing his words. “ _A week off for you is a week off for me._ ” he teased because Maggie was really a challenging character to handle, which was why he liked her so much. But it just made Maggie laugh as they hang up saying goodbye.

 

Alex just stood there without a word, same for Lena and Kara already in the car, waiting for Maggie to say something.

 

“So? I heard there was the best ice-cream place on the beach?” Maggie asked Alex teasingly.

 

And it was only then that Alex understood she and Maggie would spend a whole week together in Midvale. It will be just the two of them, together, in this giant house. Like a romantic vacation with the woman of her dreams.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that you're done reading, I have a question : how long does it usually take for you to finish ONE chapter of this fanfiction?  
> I'm just curious x) ...
> 
> Did you like this Chapter? I wanted it to be less 'emotional roller coaster' and more 'let's relax' - well, until the last few pages at least...
> 
> So, next chapter is Part 3 of Running On Sunshine (last part). Just Alex and Maggie at the summer house. But, even if it's gonna be all steamy and dreamy, it's gonna be a bit angsty-sad, and we'll have flashbacks from Alex's past, because I want to develop her story too. It's not Sanvers Angst, it's more like Maggie comforting Alex's angsty-sad feelings...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed ! And I hope you'll be there next time ! :)


	13. Running On Sunshine (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sunshines :)  
> This Chapter is the last part of the Running On Sunshine vacation.  
> On the menu : Fluff, Smut, Maggie's confidence and Alex's past.  
> I put the Trigger Warning for Alex's past, it's all in "TW-TW-TW" in bold, just like in Chapter 8 : There is a description of the TW and, at the end of the TW scene, a short summary of what the scene was about for those who didn't feel like reading it.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

When Kara and Lena left on Monday to handle the crisis in National City, Alex and Maggie spent their whole day inside because it ended up being a gloomy day. It was not a reason for them to be gloomy themselves, they simply relaxed and just existed together, starting a new tv show that Lucy and Susan recommended the week before. Around 3p.m., Eliza came to visit them since Alex told her they'd be staying for a week. Eliza stayed for the afternoon, played board games with Alex and Maggie, and chose to take them out for diner.

 

 

 

 

** TUESDAY 10th OF JULY: **

 

 

The next day, on Tuesday, Alex and Maggie were happy to see that it was beautiful and sunny outside. By 10a.m. they were ready to leave the house and went on a stroll along the beach. Maggie met the artisan ice-cream maker Kara talked so much about, and then they continued until they reached the public streets, where they stopped by a little restaurant and took their time to have a drink together until noon, when they decided to grab lunch. Around 2p.m. they left their seats and continued their little adventure, until Maggie’s ears were captured by the music and she tried to find were it came from.

They reached a big square where couples were dancing to Latin Jazz under a gazebo, with yellow and red lights and a lot of laugher, clapping and happy smiles. Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand and took her to dance with her. Alex followed her just as excitingly and chuckled along with Maggie. She was so happy it was contagious.

They didn’t even care what time it was, they just wanted to stay were the people were happy and where the atmosphere was warm.

They only stopped dancing when they got thirsty, and Maggie danced with an Argentinian man called Tiago, who wasn’t older than 25 and was wearing his red shirt half unbuttoned, rolled up white trousers and a fedora. Maggie and Alex called it pretty easily : Tiago was a fellow gay. He confest to Maggie while dancing : he was happy to be here and wanted to dance with her because she looked just as excited. It was his first time travelling to the U.S.A and he thought Maggie was really fun.

Alex stood at the bar with Tiago’s boyfriend, Amado, and they both watched their lovers dance together. The two were finding a rhythm, laughed and taught each other new moves from around the world. By the way Maggie was dancing so well and so very synchronized with Tiago, Alex could tell she was dating a natural dancer - for solo or duos - no matter what the tempo was, Maggie always found her pace.

 

They decided to go to a little restaurant with Tiago and Amado, and they talked about everything and anything.

 

“So what do you do for a living?” Amado asked to the two ladies.

 

“I’m a Detective for the Science Division in my city, specialized in Geographic patterns.” Maggie told them while they were sharing a bowl of trail mix, waiting for their entrees.

 

“Oh waw! I wouldn’t have pictured that!”

 

“No?”

 

“No! I would have said… something like- a yoga teacher, or a naturopathic doctor.” Amado guessed, which made Alex laugh out loud, absolutely glad he had perceived this part of Maggie.

 

“Honestly, I’m in.” Maggie told him. “You hear that, Babe? Once I’m retired, I’m opening my naturopathic clinic.” She said to Alex, a hand on her thigh, stroking her skin.

 

“And what about you?” Tiago asked then to Alex. “Are you… a hairdresser?” he guessed, but Alex shook her head slowly to say no. “Oh! You’re an artist of some sort! A musician?”

 

“Bingo.” Alex smugly nods.

 

“What instrument?” Amado asked.

 

“Guitar and piano, but I’m actually the lead singer of a band.”

 

“What?!” Tiago exclaimed with a big smile. “Oh my God, you need to give me the name of your band! Do you have an Instagram?”

 

Tiago followed her immediately on social medias while the orders were coming in. Everyone took a salad because it was still pretty hot at this time of the day. Tiago and Amado looked at the pictures on the Heartlines’ Instagram, only giving compliments, learning about the members of the group and listening to bits of recorded audios.

 

“I love your voice!” Tiago kept smiling, making Alex blush adoringly. “You know what, I could totally arrange a venue if you ever come in Argentina.”

 

“Oh My God, that would be so much fun.” Maggie agrees. “Pride month is so cool in Argentina, and you guys are from Buenos Aires! That’s perfect!”

 

“That would be really cool.” Amado enthusiastically smiled back.

 

“And what about you guys, by the way? What do you guys do for a living in Argentina?” Alex asked.

 

“We have a restaurant together.” Amado answered. “And, we are actually recently engaged.” He smiled at Tiago, who smiled back adoringly.

 

“I knew it!” Maggie exclaimed. “I knew those rings were new! How long?”

 

“Two weeks ago.” Tiago proudly said.

 

“That’s so cute!” Alex whispered, a hand on her heart. “Is that why you guys are here? To celebrate?”

 

“Yes, we wanted to do something special.” Amado explained simply. “Tiago’s parents were very open minded and, well, I have the blessing of living with a very sweet grandmother who sees love in every heart…”

 

“That’s adorable...”

 

“We’re getting married next year, most probably in July for family reasons.” Tiago adds.

 

“Well, let’s drink to that!” Maggie proposed, raising her cocktail and followed by the others. “To… love.” She simply smiled, looking at Alex, who melted silently in her eyes. “And everything amazing that it brings into our lives.”

 

“To love.” The others said after her, clicking their drinks together.

 

 

After dinner, Amado said that he and Tiago had planned on going to this ‘Soft Party’ on the beach to relax, an activity they saw on an Instant Tourism App. They proposed Alex and Maggie to come with them now that they were new acquaintances and were having a good time. Of course, Alex and Maggie accepted – why stop now? So they all went on the beach to join this Soft Party : a lot of people gathered around three small but high bonfire, talking and sharing drinks, while amateurs and professionals were playing the acoustic guitar and singing soft songs on a little stage. It was a new experience to Alex who used to go in Clubs and bars, but Maggie made it very easy to fit in. They lived through the day until Time had melted into this unnecessary notion.

 

“Come on, you have to sing now.” Tiago smiled to Alex, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him toward the stage. “I’ll play the guitar and you sing whatever song you want.”

 

Maggie just laughed and encouraged Alex, who was certainly not going to refuse herself a stage. It was a good day, people were amazing, she met new friends, and Maggie was with her. Tiago was with her and asked one of the girls who previously played if he could borrow her guitar.

 

“Tiago is so nice.” Maggie smiled, seeing the girls were very happy to give the guitar.

 

“He’s amazing. I’m really proud to marry him.” Amado softly said, admiring how adorable and respectful his fiancé was.

 

Tiago asked Alex if she wanted certain keys, a certain rhythm. They only needed a minute for Tiago to get a general idea, and Alex went to sit on the bar stool by the mic, exhaling a great flow of air as to clear her lungs. She said hi timidly to the people encouraging her gently. After a few notes from Tiago, a few needed breathes and few picturizations of the melody in her head, Alex began to sing the Heartlines song ‘Laugh It Off’.

It reminded Maggie of their first time they met. But at the same time it felt new, and it felt gentle, like Alex was singing to a sleepy bird. It was special and magical. Maggie thought she’d cry when Alex looked at her with this big smile and those sparkling eyes. This moment, even if shared with everyone else, was theirs. It was an unspoken secret. A silent Ode to themselves.

At the end of the song, Alex and Tiago were applaud by the crowed and left the stage to another couple of friends. They stayed at the Soft Party for another hour and then it was time to say goodbye. Somehow, it was heartbreaking to think they would never see each other again. A mutual feeling had been shared, and now, well, it was up to them to decide if they wanted to let it be part of a past or make it a hope for the future. And for this, Tiago whispered his opinion to Amado, and they both felt like they were on the same page for this.

 

 

“Okay so, we might have a crazy idea but… would you guys like to come to our wedding?” Amada proposed out of the blue, Tiago clinging onto his arm, silently wishing they would say yes.

 

Both Maggie and Alex got their breaths taken away. That was just so sudden, and so unexpected. But then again from what they learned and what they saw just in a few hours, they ended up thinking this wasn’t such a surprising twist of event.

So Alex and Maggie looked at each other, and they both knew as well.

 

“I mean… we’d love to!” Alex simply said, still a bit astounded by the suddenness. “Yeah!”

 

“Really?!” Tiago asks, eyes sparkling with hope.

 

“Yeah! Let’s do this!” Maggie joined, with the same tone of voice, both exited and still shocked.

 

The two soon-to-be married lovers couldn’t be happier. It was insane but just felt right. And they all knew it was a crazy but amazing decision. So numbers were exchanged as well as Instagram accounts, and everyone was happy and reassured.

And so that’s how they left each other : knowing they would soon be reunited. Tiago and Amado left to the streets, Maggie and Alex kept walking on the beach.

 

 

 

** SUMMER HOUSE, HERMIT BAY : **

 

 

“That was the crazy day I wanted.” Maggie later commented as she jumps in bed next to Alex after getting in her pajamas. “I’m exhausted.”

 

“I feel you there, Babe.” Alex sighs, but then she turned to face Maggie and smiled. “We’re going to a wedding in Argentina?”

 

“I know, right?” Maggie beamed playfully. “I was like ‘ _whaaaat_?’!”

 

“It’s insane! I can’t wait, they were so sweet!”

 

“I know! I want to be their best friend! I’m so happy I stayed. Oh my God, imagine the things I would be doing if I were in National City right now…?” Maggie complained suddenly, getting into Alex’s arms to cuddle and resting her head against her chest. “I’d have knocked on doors, chased suspects, been in the interrogation room of hours…! I’d have spoken to the press…!”

 

“But you’re not doing any of those things.” Alex reminded her, hugging her even closer. “You’re here, with me, in a Summer House for a week, together. And we met a couple of amazing Argentinians who just invited us to their wedding, and now we’re just going to relax and sleep for so long we might skip breakfast.” She told her, feeling Maggie purr as she starts petting her hair. “And all this without a single distraction. Just you and me.”

 

Maggie kissed Alex’s neck and mumbled a sleepy ‘good night’, which made Alex smile as she too relaxes into a somnolent phase before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

** WEDNESDAY 11th OF JULY: **

 

Alex really needed a shower.

That was her first thought when she woke up, and that was the first thing she went to do when she got up. They went to bed last night forgetting to open the window a bit, and somehow Alex had slept with the cover. She felt heavy and way to hot, in a bad way.

So she left the bed carefully to not wake up Maggie, but then remembered the shower was just few steps away. She could only wish Maggie’s sleep would be louder.

But it wasn’t.

As soon as the water started running, Maggie woke up. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stretched in the sheets before finally realizing Alex was not next to her. Only then did she realize that Alex was in the shower.

“Ah, Lord…” Maggie had sighed when she observed, through the shower’s iceberg glass wall, Alex’s silhouette stretched under the water.

 

This wall would only tease her, letting her see only a glimpse of her girlfriend’s actions. Her hands combing through her hair and then circling her shoulders and down her arms, cupping her breasts gently and caressing down her waist, roaming down her own thighs as she showers peacefully. Her neck is stretched, her body is long and beautifully relaxed as the water runs down her skin.

Maggie could feel her body waking up in a needy way and she knew she could now have her girl the way she wanted her.

 

 

Alex was lost in her thoughts, her face under the water, holding her breath as she moves the shampoo off of her hair, feeling the foam run lightly down her shoulder and her back. But then a soft touch hotter than the water came to caress her back and she let her head drop to catch her breath in surprise. She could feel those hands coming around her sides and hug her, finally bringing their bodies together which triggered the neediest chills to spike through Alex’s body.

 

“Hey, you…” Maggie purrs against the nap of her neck before nipping at her skin.

 

“Maggie…?”

 

“Mmh… Would you believe I missed this right there…?” she kept saying, her fingers tracing Alex’s abdomen, feeling it twitch.

 

Alex couldn’t even find the words to answer her. She just let her body feel everything as Maggie’s hand come up to cup her breasts gently. The light squeeze takes her breath out of her lungs and her body leans back, knowing Maggie would welcome her in her arms and keep her there.

 

“Is this okay?” Maggie asks softly when she caresses Alex’s nipples, feeling them hardening almost immediately in spite of the hot water still running over her.

 

“Don’t stop…” Alex sighs again, her breath hitching and chills pulsing through her body once again. “Just don’t stop.”

 

“Okay.” Maggie simply answered sweetly before kissing Alex’s neck again. “Turn around? I want to see you.”

 

Alex follows the movement of Maggie’s hands and turns around, just as asked. Finally getting to see her girlfriend overwhelmed her and she immediately blushed and brought her closer to her to kiss her passionately. It felt like forever since they had been able to touch each other this way, without the clothes, without the pain in their belly, without anything telling them not to touch each other.

After a few more of those reunion kisses, Maggie took a step forward and helped Alex against the wall behind her. They were so lucky this shower had a rainfall shower head, they were never gonna get cold here. Maggie came closer and hugged Alex while her tongue traces her lips before meeting Alex’s tongue in a beautiful kiss.

 

“Oh my God…” Alex just breathes out, feeling like her prayers had been answered.

 

“I want you.” Maggie just answered, making Alex turn into jelly in her arms. “Like, right now. I want to make love _with_ you.” She smiles as she finds her own new saying pretty cute and realizes it made Alex shiver because of how romantic and sweet it sounded. “Do you want this too, Baby?”

 

“Maggie, fuck…!”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She says as she kisses her neck. “You’re so pretty.” She whispers then, making Alex moans as Maggie starts to massage her breasts. “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“I missed you too.” Alex whines, closing her eyes but mechanically combing through Maggie’s now wet hair to keep her close as she feels those warm and full lips closing around the flesh of her breasts, kissing and nipping carefully but with a determination that had Alex moan for Maggie again and again, had her scratching Maggie’s scalp, had her demanding Maggie for more of what she craved.

The more she kissed her, the more Maggie went down her body until she found herself kneeling in front of Alex. She helped Alex’s feet on thigh so Maggie could kiss every inch of her soft leg, from her calve and up her inner thigh. Alex sigh with pleasure when Maggie starts licking at her skin, teasing her just enough to get her ready and needy.

 

“Alex, Baby?” Maggie called, and immediately Alex looked down to meet her eyes. “Look at me.”

 

Alex just nods and pets through Maggie’s hair, controlling her trembling body the best she could, but she craved Maggie so much she could feel her own impatience. And when Maggie was certain Alex was not going to look away, she stuck her tongue out and slowly, gently, licked through Alex’s wet folds, never looking away.

Alex thought she’d have to close her eyes and send her head back against the wall but, somehow, looking into Maggie’s dark eyes and seeing her being so gentle with her made Alex feel so much better that if she wasn’t looking. She saw Maggie’s eyes go darker than ever and close to focus only on her, and Alex felt those shy chills pulse in her core when Maggie went through her folds again with her tongue. Alex did not make a sound, just breathed heavily, but never took her eyes off of Maggie’s moves. She couldn’t miss this for the world.

Maggie settled her mouth and tongue around Alex’s clit and gently started to give it attention, with warm and tongue-full strokes, while her fingers massaged Alex’s folds, spreading her wetness carefully and her other hand was caressing Alex’s legs and hips.

Alex had never felt this way, ever. This moment feel so relaxing. It was more relaxing than it was working her up for an orgasm. She felt so peaceful, warm, safe, and like she could wait forever before reaching the edge. Maggie was so soft; she just wanted to caress her and adore her.

 

“This feels so good, Baby.” She whispered sincerely, not even desperate for more, just truly expressing how she felt.

 

Maggie smiled softly, and let one of her fingers slid inside of Alex’s relaxed and warm center. Alex moaned freely and softly, as if the world was new and only Maggie existed with her. Maggie didn’t need to wait for her to adapt to the stretch, Alex was just so relaxed that it just fitted naturally to the course of actions, even when the second finger joined the first inside. When she saw that Alex was holding her own body with one hand on the little platform up the corner, where the shampoo usually was, Maggie used her free hand to massage Alex’s breast instead of holding her back. She wanted to be everywhere she could be on Alex, and she felt Alex’s chest rise and call her to stay there.

Alex was so thankful Maggie didn’t let her act as desperately as she had planned when she felt Maggie behind her. She knew she wouldn’t have lasted long enough to enjoy it like she was enjoying it right now. Feeling Maggie’s fingers caressing her inside and her mouth hugging her outside only let Alex feel completed and secured, so very cared for. She didn’t even play with Maggie’s hair to push her harder against her, because Maggie had found the perfect pattern for Alex to be worked up : with a strong pressure but a gentle rhythm.

Maggie could feel Alex tensing slowly. With the way her chest was rising faster against her hand, the way Alex’s fingers squeezed her scalp just a little stronger. But she kept the same pace and just strengthened the pressure against her pleasure points. Alex’s eyes left Maggie only when she felt herself diving off of the edge. She closed her eyes to get to this bright oblivion with a smooth and serene shudder, with a moan just loud enough for her breathe to escape her lungs without choking on pleasure, freeing her throat for her to breathe again soon enough.

 

“You okay, Babe?” Maggie asked her, her lips still caressing Alex’s twitching center and her fingers carefully abandoning their rhythm to slid out without disturbing Alex.

 

“I’m perfect.” Alex whispered in a satisfied sigh, opening her eyes again slowly.

 

“Yes, you are.” Maggie smiled back, kissing Alex’s thighs.

 

Alex chuckled softly, encouraging Maggie to come back up to her. Now she wanted her closer to her whole body. She wanted to thank her. And that’s what she did as soon as Maggie was standing against her, hands holding Alex’s relaxed body. Alex kissed Maggie slowly and messily, with her tongue meeting hers, claiming it in her own mouth, tasting herself on her lover’s warmth.

 

“You keep surprising me, Miss Sawyer…” Alex smiles, kissing Maggie again before she could answer.

 

Maggie just smiled against Alex’s lips. She liked to feel Alex satisfied with what she had to offer. She caressed Alex’s sides and under her breasts, felt Alex’s ribcage come up and down under with the tickling sensation of her fingers running up and down. It felt like she was touching and kissing the embodiment of Peace.

 

“Mind if I take care of you know?” Alex asked, needing to make sure this was also what Maggie wanted for herself.

 

“I’d very much like that.” Maggie nods, still blushing a little at the thought of Alex wanting to make her feel good. She still couldn’t believe this woman was real.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“You have no idea what doing this to you did to me…” Maggie admitted, feeling those butterflies burn in her core.

 

“Well, now you have me curious.” Alex said with a tempting hand already adventuring Maggie’s body, starting with her lower-back and bellow her breasts, teasing. “But first- I need to make sure we’re on the same page.” She told her then, only earning a head-tilt of confusion from Maggie, so she leaned to whisper in her ear. “I’m picturing you, facing the wall, and me behind you, holding you close while you melt for me?” she proposed to her with a sensual tone, but a question in the end.

 

Maggie already shuddered just from hearing Alex speak her mind to her. Her body was already giving up on gravity and she could feel Alex holding her against her, kissing her shoulder and her neck, and her jaw and right under her ear.

 

“Alex…” she could only whisper, because that was all she wanted. Just Alex. Her whole body was giving up for Alex to take it all for herself. She knew she’d be cared for.

 

“That’s a yes?” Alex asked, licking Maggie’s skin right there and making her moan desperately, feeling Maggie’s nails scratch her back.

 

“Yes.” Maggie whispered back as if she was already gone into another world. “Yes.” She said again, her face buried in Alex’s neck, kissing her shyly while Alex switches position and get Maggie to the wall.

 

Alex is careful because she never touched Maggie this way before, so every move is careful. First, she spends a lot of time just kissing Maggie, who is only leaning her back against the wall for now. She kisses her and caresses her skin, pushes her hair back, tilt her head up with her knuckles for Maggie to look into her eyes and see how much she wants her. She keeps her body close to Maggie’s and kisses her fondly, deeply.

Maggie feels so small and vulnerable like this, melting against the wall while Alex is standing tall and strong in front of her. That’s because Alex feels like a strong and unbreakable source of safety that Maggie is never even once afraid of. So, Maggie trusts Alex’s eyes, and follows Alex’s pace, let her guide them both.

After a few more minutes of enveloping Maggie into a cocoon of safety, Alex gently indicate her to turn around and face the wall. But she never leaves her body, always keeps her hands on Maggie’s body, always whispers to her, keeps her breath as close to Maggie’s neck as she can. She never wants Maggie to feel alone, specifically because she knows Maggie can’t see her anymore like this. She doesn’t want Maggie to get scared. She couldn’t forgive herself if Maggie ended up seeing someone else’s face in her mind, or if she got lost on her own when Alex was right there for her. No, Alex wants to be with Maggie the whole time, in every way possible. She wants to guide her the way Maggie just did a few minutes ago.

 

“You okay, Baby?” Alex asked Maggie oh-so softly, kissing her neck. “Is this fine with you?”

 

“So good.” Maggie answered, one of her hand coming to stroke Alex’s cheek while she turns her head to look at her. “Stay here.”

 

“Always.”

 

“Alex…!” she whines almost about to cry, feeling so thankful of everything Alex promised to her without ever disappointing her.

 

Maggie looked so vulnerable, so okay with everything that Alex was proposing to her. Alex just knew her so well and valued everything she felt. So, Alex gave Maggie a warm smile, stroking her cheek against hers and combing her hair before kissing her fondly, deeply. She held Maggie’s jaw and kissed her again and again while her other hand held Maggie’s own, putting it up on the wall, placing it there and holding it there. As Alex squeezed her hand to hold it stronger, she felt Maggie’s throat growl with the moan she kept inside. This only encouraged Alex to continue to please her girlfriend.

 

“My beautiful girl…” Alex purred in Maggie’s ear as her fingers slide between Maggie’s legs, finding her warm and wet, welcoming.

 

Maggie moaned loudly in surprise, suddenly loving the praise. She left herself blush and it was both exciting and intimidating. Before Alex she would have been scared to feel this way again, because too much manipulation had been done using the praise and the attention, too much had been taken from her more than given. But this was Alex. Her loving, caring, giving Alex. Now Maggie felt so safe and adored, so cared for. This was a completely different feeling. It felt amazing and she needed to let Alex know that this was all for her.

 

“You sound so good when you let go.” Alex tells her just as low, making Maggie sink lower and deeper into this state of pleasure and careless abandon. "You sound so free..."

 

Maggie let Alex take care of her the way she felt like she deserved it be cared for : with synchronized breathes against her neck as Alex listened to Maggie’s body.

With bold strokes inside of Maggie while following every reaction of her nerves around her fingers.

With a strong hand holding Maggie’s own hands against the wall and keeping Maggie close to her body.

With deep kisses along Maggie’s skin to hug her with her lips and caress her with her tongue.

 

“Alex…!” Maggie shuddered when she felt herself reach the edge with Alex holding her right there.

 

“I know, I feel you.” Alex whispered sweetly, reassuringly, never stopping any of her moves, never backing away, always staying right there for Maggie, keeping her here with her and letting her moan more and more.

 

Those words were full of encouragement, of comfort, and that’s what Maggie needed from Alex : her established respect and her growing love. When she knew Alex was going to make sure she will be safe to leave her body for a few seconds, Maggie let her orgasm pulse through her and push her mind away into that blissful place where there was no space or time. All she could feel there was warmth and a strong softness surrounding her. Her ribcage felt like it opened to set her breath free, as free as her mind in this moment.

Alex kept whispering lovely things to Maggie while her girl let pleasure course through her. She didn’t even stop when she felt Maggie take control of her body again, she kept talking to her. She started to caress her, kissing her, as to help Maggie be aware of her body again.

 

“Alex?” Maggie called, panting and opening her eyes again.

 

“I’m right there.” Alex told her, hugging her with more strength, helping her turn around to face her again. “I’m here.” She smiled then as she looked into Maggie’s eyes.

 

“Hey.” Maggie smiled back, caressing Alex’s face, bringing her forehead down to hers.

 

“How are you feeling, Beautiful?”

 

“Hmm… amazing.” Maggie answered softy. “Thank you.”

 

Alex just smiles and pulls Maggie with her under the shower head. She started to massage Maggie’s scalp with the shampoo and even cared for her body with the soap after that. The whole time, Maggie just stood there, kissing Alex’s shoulders, kissing her hand, kissing her cheek, kissing her lips. She really felt amazing.

 

 

This day was spent downstairs with snacks and movies, with naps and cuddles. It was the lazy day they both really needed. They went to bed late, since they spent the whole day doing nothing, but they were very relaxed and happy. Alex said tomorrow the waves would be amazing and she couldn’t wait to get on the surfboard again, and she hoped to finally be able to teach Maggie her first surfing lesson. The only thing Maggie said was “we’ll see” before cuddling with Alex and falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

** THURSDAY 12th OF JULY: **

 

 

“Come on, Babe!” Alex said again as she starts to wet her arms and neck to get into the water more easily. “The water is good, there are some good waves, it’s time for me to teach you!” she told her excitingly.

 

Maggie felt very stupid now. She should have told her before saying yes to this trip. But, well, she didn’t want to look dumb or something. So she said nothing. And now, there she was, all embarrassed and approaching the ocean like she was about to get eaten by an ogre.

 

“Yes, I’m coming.” She smiled nervously, but still tiptoeing to the water. “See, I’m just- not used to the cold water like that.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Alex laughed. “You’re from Nebraska, the water you have is frozen there, come on, come swim with me. It’s gonna be romantic.”

 

“Yeah, romantic… swimming with the fish and the bacteria and the plastic particles-”

 

“Babe, you’re making me sad.” Alex stopped her, taking her hand. “Come on, you haven’t even tried the ocean since you’ve been here, it’s right there waiting for you.”

 

So, Maggie didn’t say anything, she just started to walk further into the water, feeling the cold wave up against her leg, and now her waist. But the next step she couldn’t take it. She pulled against Alex’s strong enthusiasm and made her set her hand free. Alex turned around, thinking Maggie had tripped, but no. Maggie was just standing there, looking terrified and nervous in the middle on the water slowly reaching the top of her hips.

 

“You okay?” she asked walking back to Maggie. “What’s wrong? Is it really that cold to you?”

 

“I- I don’t know, I just- I think I’m just gonna go back to the beach.” Maggie escapes the questions and starts to turn away, but Alex can see she’s hiding something so she reaches her hand. “Alex-”

 

“Babe, come on, I can see something is wrong.” She said, now worried. “Are you- scared of the ocean?”

 

“What? No, come on, I’m literally standing in the water here.”

 

“But you’re not-” and here Alex stopped, because she started to understand. And she could see Maggie’s eyes avoiding hers, trying to escape out of shame and embarrassment. “You don’t know how to swim.” She said when she realized.

 

Maggie looks down and sighs, feeling so stupid. She knew she should have let Alex know before letting her believe she’d swim with her.

 

“Maggie, hey-”

 

“I’m so stupid… It's just water and even kids can-”

 

“Baby, no, hey, look at me.” Alex asked her, coming to hold her face and guide her eyes to hers. “It’s not stupid, not everyone learned how to swim when they were kids. And it's not that big of a deal.”

 

“But I should have said something before. I should have said I was scared of the ocean before literally spending a week by the ocean with my surfer girlfriend...” Maggie told her. “Now it’s awkward and you’re disappointed.”

 

“I’m not disappointed, Maggie. I just- I wanted to have fun with you. And you don’t look like you’re having fun, so I’m not either.”

 

“I’m ruining everything…” Maggie whispered.

 

“No, you’re not. Hey, look at me, Miss Stubborn.” She smiled, but Maggie listened and looked back at her. “Everything was perfect before I even asked you to come swim with me. So it’s still perfect now that I know you can’t.”

 

“You don’t have to say it just to be nice…”

 

“I mean it, Maggie. It’s perfect.” Alex insisted, getting closer, and then kissing Maggie. “You’re perfect, even if you don’t know how to swim, or if you're afraid of the ocean. It's a very understandable fear, just like the fear of height, or the fear of flying by plane...” She told her. "Really, I couldn't be mad."

 

After some more reassuring kisses and meaningful words, Maggie was back into her armor of confidence, ready to live her life the way she intended.

 

“Will you build a Leviathan on the beach with me?” she asked her.

 

“Build a what?” Alex asked all confused.

 

“Sand sculpture. Like a snake with its body bumping in and out of the water."

 

“So you’re a sand sculptor too now?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, probably... It's the same as the snow if you have wet sand I guess...”

 

“And you just melted down because you can’t swim?” Alex asked in surprise.

 

“I-… Yeah?”

 

“Maggie! You can build sculptures, you can grow and care for any plant in the world, you’re, you chase and catch criminal for a living, you can remember the maps of a city by memory, and you basically speak and write four languages…!” she enumerates for her. “Do you not realize how amazing you are?”

 

“…No…?” Maggie said, pretty shy now.

 

“Maggie-! I-” she couldn’t find any words so she just grabbed her face and pulled her into a strong and long kiss before pulling away and seeing Maggie all flushed and speechless. “There. I can’t find the words. Now, let’s go build a sand Leviathan.”

 

Maggie didn’t say anything at all, just let Alex grab her hand now and pulling her out of the water and guiding her on the beach.

Maggie found the best spot, and she drew in the sand five different ovals. One for where the head would be, three for where the bumps of the Leviathan’s body would be as if it was waving in and out of the water, and the last one for the end of the tail.

Alex followed the instruction methodically, but mostly she enjoyed watching Maggie working delicately with the sand to build the head and sculpt it with more and more details as she went, choosing to have it open-mouthed with teeth and a snake-like tongue, as well as a crown of fins around its head. Some people, and mostly kids, would stop for a few minutes to watch Maggie work and give her compliments or help her refill the buckets of water to wet the sand she’d use. After she finished the bigger parts of the head, she went to work on the body of the monster, on the three bumps, making it look like a snake waving in and out of the water. She drew scales and even a spiky dorsal. And she finished with the tail before drawing more details on the head.

Alex took pictures and videos of Maggie working, and she begged her to pose next to her finished Leviathan. She sent it to their group of friends in the chat, where James, Winn, the Heartlines girls, Lena, Kara and M’gann were would see it. Maggie was happy with the finished sculpture, so she didn’t object to Alex sharing it with the others.

 

After admiring her girlfriends’ talents, Alex decided it was time for her to enjoy the waves. She went to change and came back with her surfboard, waxed it and jumped into the ocean while Maggie would meditate on the beach. At some point Maggie looked at the time and decided to make some snacks for Alex for when she’d be done and come back on the land exhausted and hungry, which turned out to be very appreciated because every single pancake was eaten.

 

“I adore you; you know that?” she told Maggie with her mouth still full.

 

“I can see that, yeah.” Maggie chuckled while being attacked by Alex’s hugs and kisses after she finished eating, pushing her down on the couch and downing her in loving attentions as a thank you.

 

 

Alex was quick to fall asleep after the surfing. So when Maggie came back up from answering the call from Kara, she saw Alex peacefully dreaming about beautiful things, judging by the smile on her face. Without making a single sound, Maggie tiptoed to her bag and found her notebook. She went to settle in the bed as carefully as she could and looked at Alex moving closer to hug her around the waist. Maggie let some seconds past, to make sure Alex was still asleep, and she opened the book to start writing, using Alex as her dreaming muse.

 

 

 

 

** FRIDAY 13th OF JULY: **

 

 

When she first went outside to get an idea of the weather, Maggie asked Alex if they could go walk on the beach a little this morning and then walk their way back for lunch. Alex had nothing to object to, so she got ready with Maggie and they chose to go the other way toward the port.

Once there, Maggie really wanted to find a way to get on a boat for a little tour. Alex wasn’t sure they were allowed to just get on a boat like this, but Maggie was adventurous, felt confident with Alex by her side, so she up to an old man who seemed to be working on the ropes of his sailboat.

 

“Hi, excuse me, sir?”

 

The man, who was focused on his manual work, looked up and around him to spot the small woman approaching on the wooden bridge, followed by a more intimidated woman.

 

“Sorry to disturb you.” Maggie smiled at him. “Do you know if anyone on this port is taking passengers for a quick tour?”

 

“You mean for a trip by boat?” he asked.

 

“Something like that, yes.”

 

“What kind of trip are you looking for?”

 

“I don’t know.” She said, trying to read him to give the best answer. “What kind of trip would you offer?”

 

The man laughed, amused by the boldness of this small woman. He could see, however, that the taller woman next to her seemed very surprised. She didn’t look like she knew about her demands.

 

“Well, I tell you what.” He said, fixing the ropes. “A friend of mine needs some fish supplies for the market this afternoon. He’s located about an hour and half from here by boat. You come with me, help with the cargo, and it won’t cost you nothing.”

 

Maggie looked at Alex, who was absolutely speechless.

 

“Sounds like a plan, Captain.” Maggie told the man with a smile, walking toward him so he could help her get in the boat. “I’m Maggie.”

 

“Roland.” He said. “And the quiet one?”

 

“Alex.” The singer smiled shyly, realizing she hadn’t said anything. “Thank you.”

 

“We’ll see if you thank me once you moved the twenty cases out.”

 

“Ten cases of fish?” Alex whispered to Maggie.

 

“It’s gonna be fun…!” Maggie ensured, already excited. “Do we get to help you with the navigation?”

 

“Do you know anything about navigation?”

 

“I don’t even know how to swim.” She told him.

 

He just looked at her with absolute surprise. This girl was willing to come on a boat that will get far into the ocean, but she didn’t know how to swim. Though he guessed this was the reason why she wanted to have something to do. She would distract herself with different tasks instead of worrying about drowning.

So that’s what happened. The old Roland taught Maggie what rope was linked to which sail, explained how the sails worked and each of their use, and eventually he helped her navigate a little bit because the weather was calm and the ocean was easy for a first time.

Alex joined eventually, after vomiting her breakfast in the ocean. Roland told her it was because she wasn’t doing anything and she needed to be active if she didn’t want to feel sick. And he was right, because as soon as she started to understand how the numbers and calculations worked, she began to feel better.

When they arrived at their destination, Maggie and Alex helped move the twenty cases of fish with Roland, his friend Frank and his son Freddie. Maggie would take two on her own like the other men, superposed, but Alex wasn’t as strong so she’d only take one. Though she was very glad to see Maggie work with her arms and her muscles.

They were invited for lunch at Frank’s house. Maggie mentioned she was a vegetarian, but Freddie ensured it wasn’t a problem, so they followed the men and spent a very fun time. When the clock hit 1p.m, Roland said they had to leave if they wanted to have a calm ocean. On their way back, Maggie and Alex relaxed on the boat, just bathing in the sun while Roland would navigate them to the port of Midvale.

 

 

“It was amazing.” Alex smiled to the man when they got off of the boat with his help. “We spent a great time, thank you.”

 

“Well, thank you for helping.” Roland chuckled, helping Maggie then. “You got some good arms for navigating, should consider taking classes.”

 

“Oh, thank you.” Maggie laughed and blushed. “But I’m more of a land person. But this was fun! I’m sure you would have gone faster without two curious ladies under your watch, so thank you for your patience.”

 

“It was my pleasure.” He smiled.

 

 

As planned before, Alex and Maggie walked their way back home by the beach. It was sunny, and the afternoon was both sweet and hot. They were so happy of their adventure they could only talk about it with big smiles and great laughs.

But at some point, Alex’s eyes focused on the group of people who were walking toward them. The hand that was holding Maggie’s suddenly squeezed out of alert, and her whole body felt like it was being crushed by millions of feelings.

 

“You okay?” Maggie asked her, immediately sensing something was wrong.

 

“I- shit…” Alex whispered when she saw the blonde man spotting her and recognizing her. “God dammit…!”

 

“What wrong?” she asked again. But then she felt Alex’ hand off of hers, and now everything was even more confusing to her because Alex had taken her distances with her. “Hey, Alex.”

 

“Just-”

 

“Alex?” the man asked. “Alex Danvers?”

 

Alex sighs and pushes her feelings down, forcing them to stay inside of her. Maggie could tell she was pretending to smile when deep inside she wanted to scream.

 

“Anthony.” She said with a fake smile that made her own stomach burn at the idea she would ever smile to them.

 

“Waw, it’s been a while!” he smiled back, but genuinely.

 

“Oh my God! Alex?!” one of the two women shouts with a smile expressing her surprise. “It’s been ages! How are you? How’s life?”

 

“I’m- very well, thank you.” Alex just answered. “Hum- Maggie? This is Anthony, Alicia, and Jessica… And well, this is Maggie, my- my partner…” she said almost in a whisper, which made Maggie aware of a problem while she was politely shaking everyone’s hand.

 

“Very pleased to meet you.” Anthony smiled to her.

 

Alex swallowed, trying to find a way to escape somehow.

 

“So, what are you up to?” Jessica asked her. “Still in Biochemistry?”

 

“Hum. No. I hum… I gave up on the lab years ago. I’m a singer now.”

 

“Oh, right! Danny talked about it. Heartlines, right?” Alicia remembered. “And- hum- what’s her name again…? Lucy too?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, Lucy.” she confirmed, letting a heavy silence settle between all of them.

 

“Well…! I don’t know what you’re doing tomorrow but, I’m organizing a barbecue at my house if you want to come?” Alicia told her. “We could catch up, and there are some old high-school friends who are coming, so it’d be like a big reunion.”

 

“That would depend on who’s invited.” Alex awkwardly and angrily smiled, getting impatient.

 

“Hum… Well, some colleagues and friends… Anthony and Jessy here, obviously.”

 

“Okay, I see.” Alex sighs in a chuckle. “Let me ask more directly then, since it’s not awkward enough... Will Vicky be here?” she asked, but cut Alicia when she tried to answer. “Because you know I won’t set foot in your house if I have to surrounded by every single one of your high-school buddies, right?”

 

“Vicky hasn’t come back to Midvale in years.” Anthony said, bowing his head. “We haven’t spoken to her since University.”

 

“Yeah, we kind of all… moved on from that time.” Jessica said, implying something that Maggie couldn’t quite understand just yet.

 

“I’m so glad you were able to just- move on, Jessica.” Alex sarcastically said. “Anyway, Vicky wasn’t the only problem.” She looked at Maggie then, seeing she was particularly confused, and she decided to put an end to all this. “Glad to see you’re all okay and still friends, but we have to go, we had a- pretty busy day. And anyway, we’re leaving on Sunday so I have to decline the invitation.” She tried to excuse, seeing Alicia nodding a small ‘okay’. “Can you take me home? I’m really tired.” She asked to Maggie because she realized she was forcing an action onto her, which wasn’t her intention.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Maggie smiled to Alex, and then to them. “It was nice meeting you. Have a nice day.” She politely said, once again trying to balance Alex’s nervousness.

 

“Of course.” Anthony said shyly but understandingly. “Please, take care.”

 

“Sure- yeah. Okay.” Alicia rambled out of not knowing what to really said.

 

Alex didn’t waste another minute and just started to walk again just as they started to walk again too. The more distance there was between them and Alex, and the more Alex felt like she could breathe better.

Maggie was here by her side the whole time, but Alex didn’t take her hand again. They didn’t hold hands like they were before crossing path with these people. She could tell the signs. The fear of being seen by people, of being judged. She used to have this apprehension too, but seeing Alex suddenly grasped by this feeling was something different. Though she didn’t say anything, didn’t try to make a conversation. And when they got to the house, Alex excused herself, saying she needed a shower.

 

“Okay.” Maggie just said softly.

 

“I’ll probably settle to read my mother’s papers; I know she’d want some kind of report before we leave.” She kept saying, moving around rapidly to tidy the living room and get the papers.

 

“Sure.”

 

 Maggie knew what Alex meant: she needed space, she needed to be alone. So Maggie listened to the unsaid, and respected it. She stayed downstairs while Alex was upstairs in their room.

 

.

 

When Maggie looked at the time again, she realized she had left Alex alone for two hours now, and Alex did not once call her or come down. She let her read her mother’s unpublished paper upstairs in the bedroom, not saying a word, not checking her. Maggie knew the feeling of wanting to be alone, of seeing people you didn’t expect – or didn’t want – to see. But Maggie also knew that Alex was different from her. They had different ways of processing things, of thinking their way through things. That’s why she knew that Alex wasn’t going to start the conversation. And that’s also why, after two hours, Maggie walked up the stairs to go see Alex.

 

 

“Alex?” she called, knocking on the door of the bedroom.

 

She heard a little hum and opened the door to discover Alex lying in bed. Her mother’s paper was pushed aside. Maggie knew she didn’t even open it. She just laid there and did nothing but stay in her mind. Maybe she took a nap for half an hour, but after her shower Alex didn’t dry her hair. It dried naturally, and there were still wet patches on the pillows and covers.

 

“Do you feel like talking?” Maggie asked her gently.

 

“I don’t know.” Alex told her honestly with a small voice.

 

“Do you want to try? And we can stop whenever you want?”

 

“Okay…”

 

Maggie smiled and came to sit in front of Alex, who sat against the bed frame with a pillow between her legs. She was holding it like a teddy bear and Maggie was melting, wanting to hug her girlfriend and give her all the comfort she could. But that’s not what Alex needed right now.

 

“So. What happened on the beach?” Maggie started.

 

“I told you about my best-friend in high-school, the girl I sort of… had a crush on, before I even knew I was gay.”

 

“Hm-m.”

 

“Well… the people on the beach, they were from my high-school. My group of friends, sort of. Basically, one day I went to Vicky’s house, but that day I- … that’s when things changed for me…”

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

**Flashback : Alex kissed Vicky one evening, the next day Vicky exposes her in front of everyone in school. TW is for forced coming out, exposed and mockery, confusion, denial.**

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

 

 

**_ MIDVALE, SECOND YEAR OF HIGH-SCHOOL : _ **

**_ MONDAY, AFTER LUNCH: _ **

_Alex’s back hits the lockers behind her and she feels her whole body freeze immediately. She can’t speak anymore, can barely breathe while confronting the angry girl in front of her._

_“What the hell, Alex?!” Vicky shouts without caring about the others around them._

_“What is it?” a tall blonde guy with baby blue eyes, Anthony, asked as he comes next to the girls after he saw what just happen. “You guys good?”_

_“It’s nothing…” Alex whispered to him, trying not to alert anyone. “I’m sorry, I won’t talk about it again.” She then said to Vicky._

_“Really? Because I told you twice today that I didn’t want to talk about it. There is nothing to say but you keep insisting.”_

_“It’s just been awkward since it happened.” Alex explained. “I just wanted to clear things up.”_

_“Well obviously it’s been awkward!” Vicky shouts again. “You kissed me!”_

_“Wow!” Anthony starts pulling away, almost laughing out of shock and drawing attention from the other students in the hallway. “What?!”_

_Sebastian and Jessica just arrived from Math class and asked Anthony what was going on. Obviously, the boy didn’t lie and told his two friends. Now Alex was surrounded by her group of friends and feeling extremely insecure._

_“I just- I thought that’s what you wanted…?” Alex said, still extremely confused._

_“Why would I want to kiss you?” Vicky asked. “You’re a girl!”_

_“What happened?” Alicia, another friend with her brown hair in a braid whispered when she joined the group._

_“Alex kissed Vicky yesterday.” Sebastian told her._

_“What? Why?” she chuckled._

_“I don’t know, you just- we were talking, and- and you got closer…” Alex tried to explain the best she could while her heart was beating strongly and rapidly against her ribcage, “and you were helping me put on lipstick, and we were having fun, and we just-”_

_“We didn’t do anything for that!” Vicky shouts. “You’re the one who kissed me! I didn’t ask for it!”_

_“I’m sorry…” Alex whispered, feeling millions of eyes staring at her now that everyone in the hallway could hear Vicky shout those words. “It won’t happen again, it was- it was mistake. I’m sorry…”_

_“No it won’t happen again, that’s for sure… Why did you even do that in the first place?” Vicky kept asking. “Why would you think I’d want to kiss you? Why did you even kiss me?”_

_Alex didn’t answer that. It was too fresh, too new to her, too unknown to her. How could she explain things to people if she couldn’t understand it herself?_

_And that’s when Vicky’s eyes got bigger, understanding exactly what Alex wouldn’t say._

_“Do you…? Do you have- like- feelings for me?” she asked, but with a voice full of disbelieve and a hint of disgust that made Alex ashamed of everything she ever unknowingly felt for her._

_“What?” the others from the groups whispered. “Alex is in love with Vicky?” Alicia asked._

_“What? No!” Alex tried to deny. “That’s not-”_

_“Don’t touch me!” Vicky shouts again when Alex tries to reach her with her eyes full of tears and fear. She pushed her away and against the lockers again. “What the hell?!”_

_“Are you in love with Vicky?” Anthony asked, but with a mocking smile._

_“I-”_

_“You’re my best friend, Alex!” Vicky said, taking her distance and being followed by Alicia and the others in her steps backwards. “I let you sleep in my bed! I changed in front of you, you freak! You’re disgusting!”_

_“I never tried anything!” Alex defended, thinking this was the limit of accusations. “It’s not like that, I swear!” she shouts, seeing everyone in the hallway were looking, listening, judging._

_“How could I know?! Stay the hell away from me!”_

 

 

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

**End of the Flashback : Vicky exposed Alex in front of her friends and the other students in school. The friends didn’t help, some mocked her or laughed. Vicky rejects and insult Alex.**

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

 

.

.

.

 

 

** PRESENT TIME: **

 

 

Alex’s tears were warm as they rolled down her cheeks. They tasted like salt, but Maggie’s hand felt like a soft cloud when she reached Alex’s face to wipe them away. Alex had forgotten how humiliation felt, how feeling disgusted was, and it was all coming back to her now.

 

“I’m so sorry…” Maggie said in a whisper.

 

“I could just- feel all of them stare at me with so much disgust and revulsion…”

 

“You’re nothing of that.” Maggie ensured, cupping Alex’s face and kissing her cheek.

 

“I know that now. It’s just- seeing them again it- it triggered everything to come back. Every feeling, every anxious thought... At the time I didn’t know I was gonna get better, so those feelings were all I had. And when I came back home, my parents were just as confused as anyone else, and I screamed at them like a scared animal. Everyone was just my enemy. I couldn’t trust anyone, not even myself.”

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

**Flashback : Alex’s coming out to herself and to her parents. There is painful confusion, but also understanding. TW is not for the coming out to her parents, it’s for Alex’s realization, just in case you’re not comfortable with reliving those feelings through her character.**

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

 

 

**_ MIDVALE, HIGH-SCHOOL YEARS. _ **

**_ DANVERS HOUSE : _ **

_Alex pushes the door open, slamming it shut as she walks in the house with tears running down and sobs strangling her. Jeremiah was in the kitchen and Eliza on the couch of the living room. It was this period of the year where they were both focusing on their papers more than on the lab work, so they were working at home. Both had been startled by Alex’s sudden entrance._

_“Alex? You’re home early.” Eliza said from afar._

_“Alex?” Jeremiah asked, alerted at the sight of his daughter crying. “What is it?”_

_“Nothing, I asked Kara to get my homework.” Alex quickly said, walking to the stairs._

_“Alexandra, what’s going on?” Eliza asked, getting up and joining Jeremiah down the stairs as Alex was running up to her room._

_“I feel sick! Okay!” Alex screamed. “Can I not feel good for once in my life?! Can I miss a class without being blamed for the goddamn apocalypse?!”_

_“Alexandra!”_

_“I said I’m sick!”_

_And the teenager slammed her bedroom door and buried herself in her bedsheets for the rest of the day._

_Jeremiah and Eliza guessed that something had happened, and decided to call the school, but all they got was the Assistant Director telling them they should talk to Alex. So they waited, even told Kara to stay downstairs even though the girl wanted to give Alex her homework just as promised._

_“Do you know what happened in school today?” Eliza asked Kara while the girl was drinking a glass of milk._

_“Hum… Sorry… I don’t think I can talk about it…”_

_“You know you’re safe here, right?” Jeremiah said, thinking maybe Kara was scared to say something. “And so is Alex.”_

_“I know. It’s just- it’s not my place. Also, I’m not really sure. They’re just rumors… Sorry.”_

_“It’s okay, Darling.” Eliza told her, kissing her forehead. “It’s okay.”_

_So because even Kara wouldn’t talk, the parents decided to wait for dinner. But Alex never came down to eat, and she never answered the door. It was locked, and even Kara had to sleep in the guest room._

_Alex spent the night in her bed, wide awake, questioning everything she ever thought she knew about herself. This couldn’t be it. She couldn’t have feelings for Vicky, not like she could like a boy. She just liked her a lot. She was her best friend, of course she liked her more than the others. She would choose her over any boy, because friends come first. She liked being with her. She liked going to her house. She liked being in her room with her. In her bed. Feeling Vicky sleep next to her._

_“That’s not possible…” she whispered out loud, sobbing like a lost child._

_Only Alex could see how pretty Vicky was when she was sleeping so peacefully. Only Alex could be around her like this. So close, touchy, and yet so prudish. She hated it, when Vicky had boyfriends. When Vicky was flirting with them, when she was blushing for them, when she was hugging them._

_“I can’t-… That’s not- that’s not possible…!” she said, muffling her cries in her pillow, biting down the soft fabric so she wouldn’t scream her distress._

_She hated to see Vicky kiss them, because Alex wanted it to be her._

_“Please, please, please make it stop…!” she begged, rolling uncomfortably in her bed, tried to get out of her own head, of her own body, but there was nothing she could do. Those thoughts were coming to crash into her reality like a tsunami ravaging everything she ever built._

_She fell asleep out of exhaustion and sadness, with one last thought : she was in love with Vicky._

_The next day, Alex woke up on her own. Her mother didn’t come up to wake her up like always. It was past noon, but she could feel she didn’t get enough sleep. She woke up with the sensation of being a stranger to herself. Of being someone she didn’t want to be. She wanted to push herself out of her own body, break her skull and break free. Her eyes were all puffy, she felt her head was heavy. But she got up anyway._

_When she came downstairs it was almost 2p.m. Kara was in school, so she knew her parents didn’t wake her up for a reason : they knew something happened in school and, judging by how Alex reacted, they wouldn’t push her to go back. For now Alex was hungry, but she felt like she would throw up if she ate anything. She stopped in the stairs to see what was happening in the living room and kitchen : Eliza was washing some dishes after baking a cake that was still in the oven. Jeremiah was reading a book on the couch._

_“Hello, Sweetie.” Eliza said with a smile when she looked between the railings._

_“Did you sleep at all?” Jeremiah asked._

_“A little…” Alex whispered as she finished walking down, coming to the sink next to her mother._

_Eliza softly placed a kiss on her head while Alex was fetching herself a glass of water. Alex leaned in her mother’s shoulder when she felt Eliza’s hand on the other side of her head. After this simple but welcomed affection, she went to sit at the table with her glass of water and remained silence._

_The parents didn’t start a conversation as they wanted Alex to settle before anything. Alex drank her water slowly, feeling uncomfortable feeding this body she hated so much now that she knew what she was, how she felt. She hated it, yes. But, at least now she knew. She already felt awful when she couldn’t understand herself so, knowing her parents loved her more than anything, she couldn’t begin to imagine how they were feeling not knowing what was going on with their little girl._

_She needed to tell them. She needed to decide when they’d get to know._

_“Mum…? Dad…?” she called, looking down and focusing on the movements of the water as she taps soundlessly against the glass._

_“Yes, Sweetie?”_

_“Can we-… can we talk?”_

_“Of course, Alex.” Jeremiah smiled softly, coming to the table with Eliza to sit in front of Alex. “You can always talk to us. We’re worried about you, but it’s whenever you’re ready.”_

_“I don’t think there will ever be a time to be ready…” Alex mumbled._

_Eliza didn’t say anything, she only sat and waited. So, Alex, too intimidated by both of her parents being here looking at her, made this glass of water her moral support. She could see her reflection in it. It was blurry, unsettled, just like how she felt._

_“Yesterday… Vicky and I had a fight.” She decided to start with. “It was- it was about Sunday evening, when I went to her house. Before I came home earlier than planned.” She reminded them. “We were- we were just talking and- trying on makeup together… and- I don’t know- I don’t remember how it happened exactly… But I-…” Alex had to stop talking for a few seconds, because she was so anxious and terrified that now her reflection in the water was troubled by how much she was shaking. She had to center herself. She had to try to get her way back to a more settled state so she could explain herself clearly. So, when the water stopped wiggling and she could see herself again, Alex continued. “I… I kissed Vicky.”_

_Saying it out loud, hearing herself say those words for everyone to hear sent chills down her spine and a cold sweat flooded down her scalp like tears from her mind. Her eyes were suddenly dry, just like her throat and tongue, and all she could do was hold onto that glass of water, hold onto herself, because if her parents were to throw her out of their lives then she will at least have something to hold onto._

_But instead of a storm there was only silence, and it was even worse than if her parents had said something. The only sound was the crinkle of her father’s shirt from when he moved his upper body to settle again the back of the chair._

_Alex dared to look up very shyly to her parents, to see if they didn’t just disappear from her life. They were here, exactly where they were supposed to be. Jeremiah briefly looked at Eliza as to question her, and Eliza communicated the same brief question. So, because Jeremiah was somehow better with words than Eliza in those moments, he asked the first question:_

_“And you- you kissed Vicky because… you two were playing, or…?”_

_“Because I-… I wanted to…” Alex said almost in a whisper, looking away and back into the water._

_“Okay… Hum. I mean- Do you- do feel like you might- have feelings for Vicky, then?” Jeremiah developed as smoothly as he could._

_“I don’t know…!” Alex answered, frustrated by all those questions. “I just wanted to in the moment! That’s it! It was just-”_

_“Alex, Sweetie, we are not here to make you feel trapped.” Eliza said to her gently before Alex completely shut down. “We just want to know what happened, and how you feel.”_

_“You want to know how I feel?!”_

_“Yes. We do.”_

_“I like her!” Alex shouts. “Alright? That’s what you want to hear?! That I like Vicky? That I like her like I should like a boy?” she said, her voice full of rage and sadness, tears already streaming down her face. “That I kissed her because I wanted to? That I’m in love with Vicky?! Is that what you want to hear, mom?!”_

_And before her body could give up on her, before the sobs could fall into the void Alex already fell in and drown her, Eliza was here to caught her. She went to her daughter, kneeled in front of her and she caught her in her arms, hugging her tight so she wouldn’t fall in the void but in her love. And Jeremiah joined them, taking both of the girls in his great and strong arms, in his warm embrace, protecting them from the cruel world and holding them so tight that Alex’s heart couldn’t break into millions of pieces._

_“My beautiful Alexandra…” Eliza whispered in her ear, caressing her hair and soothing her distress._

_“I’m sorry!” Alex sobbed, meaning every word, feeling every bit of shame. “I’m so sorry!”_

_“Never.” Jeremiah told her, kissing his daughter’s forehead popping out of Eliza’s shoulder. “There is nothing to be sorry for, Sweetie.”_

_And yet Alex kept whispering and praying apologies while everything that she was today was being carefully welcomed and embraced by both of her parents._

 

 

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

**End of the flashback : Alex came out to herself and feels awful. Kara didn’t say anything to Eliza and Jeremiah. Alex comes out to her parents and they support her and love her unconditionally.**

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW**

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

** PRESENT TIME : **

 

 

As Alex was still losing some quiet tears, Maggie had to wipe away her own little one creeping in the corner of her eye. She knew that both Jeremiah and Eliza were always supportive of Alex, and she knew that Alex also had this first bad crush on her best friend just like she did… but she never really tried to get the whole story.

 

“So yeah…” Alex said, voice full of emotions, including thankfulness. “That’s pretty much how it went. I don’t think I could have waited for much longer to tell them. Sometimes I think maybe I could have taken the time to really understand everything myself, but I just- I’ve always been like this. Feeling so much that I can’t keep it for myself, even when I’m confused. And my parents are scientists so, confusion isn’t an odd to them, so I always went to them for any kind of issue. And if I had to go through another rejection after losing my friends, I couldn’t just wait and heal a little bit to be crushed all over again. I just- I needed to get through it all, as quickly as possible, because it was just too much.”

 

“Yeah, I understand.” Maggie smiled softly.

 

“When Kara came back from school, it was kind of obvious. She had been hearing rumors, and I only confirmed them… I just didn’t want her to get bullied because of me, especially since she was the nice smart little sister. And she took it like I was telling her what my favorite movie was. It was just- another information about me. Just something she might need to know. It wasn’t going to affect our relationship. It was always easy, talking with Kara about her dates and my dates…”

 

Maggie chuckles, amused, knowing very well that Kara would react that way. When meeting new people Kara would always be like that. With Maggie too. She made her feel very comfortable pretty soon in the beginning of their relationship too. The problem was never Kara, because she was always just listening and making notes in her heard : what to do, what not to do, what to say… and that was it. It felt strange, sometimes, never being judged by someone.

 

“Anyway, obviously I didn’t go to school for the rest of the week after I told my parents how Vicky and the others reacted. They called the Director and I just helped my father in the garage or learned science stuff with my mom…” Alex stopped, and then chuckled as she thinks of another part of the story. “And, well, that’s when Lucy busted into my life.”

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

**_ MIDVALE, HIGH-SCHOOL YEARS: _ **

**_ THREE DAYS LATER, THURSDAY AFTERNOON: _ **

_Eliza just came back from the cave, checking on Jeremiah since he had been down there for four hours now. She heard the doorbell that must have been used just seconds before she could hear it from the garage. When she opened, a girl about the age of Alex with an adorable face and beautiful eyes was standing there with a bag-pack._

_“Can I help you?” Eliza asked._

_“Hello ma’am. Is this the Danvers family’s house?”_

_“It is.” Eliza said with a smile, amused by the girl’s politeness._

_“Good. Principal Leighton gave it to me, I hope that’s alright... I’m Lucy Lane, I go to school with your daughters. Well- we’re not in the same class, but Alex and I are in the same grade.”_

_“What brings you here, Miss Lane?” the mother asked, now feeling a bit defensive for Alex’s sake._

_Lucy opens her bag and gives Eliza a red folder._

_“I was able to talk to most of Alex’s professor. Those we don’t have in common. They gave me some bits of the classes she missed for the past three days, most of them are documents and texts they analyzed in class. There was a test in English yesterday, so the teacher gave me a corrected version since it’s about the book she’s supposed to read for the final test. Her Chemistry professor gave Alex some homework that she can send to her next week if she’s not back, or I can just come by and get it for her. It’s in case Alex can’t be here for the test she planned for next week by the way. So, if she plans on coming back for the test, she doesn’t have to do the homework… Anyway, I think that’s it. We do have some professors in common, so I just put my own lessons in there and asked the professors a copy of the homework and sheets. I can just- get my lessons back after she’s done copying them.”_

_Eliza suddenly began to feel a lot of appreciation for this young girl. Very organized, polite, she could almost bet she was the daughter of a military. Eliza smiled and accepted her help._

_“Are you friends with Alex?” she asked._

_“Oh, no. I just see her between classes or lunch time.” Lucy explained, fixing her bag back on her shoulders. “I mean that we don’t hang out together. But I just-… Well, with what happened I just figured she could use some backup. I know she skipped a grade, so I’m sure she’ll pass this year without much trouble, even if she doesn’t come back to school before the final exams.”_

_“This is very kind of you.” Eliza smiled. “Thank you. I’m sure Alex will be less anxious after knowing someone of her school came by for support.”_

_“Yeah… About that…” Lucy dared to uncomfortably say. “It’s just my opinion, but she should really consider staying home for a bit.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, people are talking and- her friends are being rude even when she’s not in school. So, just until the final tests, maybe she should stay away from high-school and be with people who are nice and supportive.”_

_“Should I be worried about my other girl, Kara?” Eliza asked her._

_“I don’t think so. She’s got her group of friends. I didn’t hear anything about Kara getting in trouble. I mean, I’m sure she’s annoyed by the situation anyway, but she doesn’t have the same schedule so she doesn’t get to cross path with our grade.” Lucy looked at her watch and her eyes grew alerted. “Oh sh-… I’m sorry, I really have to go home now. I’ll come back tomorrow to give her new stuff and on Monday to get my stuff back.” She tried to explain. “Have a nice week-end, Miss Danvers!”_

_Eliza giggled when she saw the small girl run to the fence and jump on her bike, pedaling away like she had a bus to catch._

_When Eliza mentioned Lucy to Alex, the teenage girl seemed a bit confused. They really didn’t know each other very well. But she was thankful that she could occupy her mind with studies._

_Just as promised, Lucy came back on Friday, the next week on Monday, and Tuesday, and Wednesday… And every day, Eliza would open the door and greet the girl. Alex would stay upstairs, still not ready to see someone from her high school even though Lucy was bringing her lessons and homework. She would write a little note to thank her and put it in her folder for Eliza to give it back, so she knew Lucy was seeing that she was thankful. And when Lucy saw the first note Alex wrote for her, she too sneaked a little note in the folder, asking Alex if she was feeling better, if she wanted something in particular, and wishing her well. It was like a secret correspondence and Alex could see by the smiling faces Lucy would draw on the notes that she only meant well to her._

_And then two weeks later came the Friday. It was raining, Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex didn’t expect the girl to ride her bike under such weather. Even Kara took the bus to come home for this time. But then, as usual, the sound of the doorbell sang through the house around 5p.m. and Eliza ran to the door when she pictured the poor girl in her mind._

_“Me again.” Lucy smiled, but with a bit of awkwardness._

_“My God, you rode your bike under this rain?!” Eliza realized._

_“Yeah well, I’m persistent… But hum… Can I just- ask a favor?” she said a bit shy and getting Eliza’s permission. “Can I just stay here for a while?” she asked, taking off the hood of her vest, revealing the fresh hematoma that was contouring her left eye. “I could use a Doctor before going home…”_

_Eliza immediately opened the door for Lucy to get in and Jeremiah took the bike inside to make sure it would stay in a calm environment and not risk falling or break in any way. Eliza close behind her and then offered to take Lucy’s vest to put it up to dry. She then lead her to the table, sitting her down so she could take a look at her eye._

_“I’m no expert, but this looks like you got hit by someone.” Eliza said._

_“Oh that’s exactly what this is.” Jeremiah confirmed, almost sounding proud to know what this injury was from his past experiences with fights. “But don’t worry, it’s not too bad.” He said, going in the bathroom to get the medical kits._

_Alex came down the stairs after hearing Lucy was here. It would be their first time meeting face to face, but she heard her mother’s worries and really didn’t expect Lucy to come today._

_“Oh, hey.” Lucy smiled to her when she saw her. “Can’t believe it took me a beating to get to finally get to meet you.” She chuckled. “How are you?”_

_“Hi…” Alex said shyly, immediately seeing Lucy was hurt. “I’m- I’m good. Thanks. W- what happened to you?”_

_“Vicky and her clowns.” Lucy said._

_“What?” Eliza whispered._

_“Vicky wouldn’t punch anyone.” Alex defended, since she at least knew Vicky enough to know that. “she’s not like that.”_

_“What? No, not her, of course not.” Lucy chuckled, finding the idea funny. “No. Anthony did that. But you should see his face though…” she said, seeing Jeremiah chuckle too, liking the girl’s temper._

_“Anthony? Why would he do that? You must have done something?” Alex said, once again sounding defensive of her old friends instead of Lucy._

_“Alex…” Eliza sighs._

_“What?! I know they were awful to me, but I know my friends, they’re not like that unless you provoke them!”_

_“Full offense here, you have poor tastes in friends…” Lucy mumbles._

_“Well maybe you should get some for yourself instead of buying friendship from me! They didn’t even know you existed before and now you want to play heroes and fight with them? I don’t need saving!” Alex talked back, but immediately regretting it because Lucy had been nothing but nice._

_“You think I got into a fight for you?” Lucy laughed, mockingly because now she felt insulted. “That’s pretty hypocritical of you to assume anything, since you’ve been staying up there in your room on your own for weeks, and clearly you don’t know what’s happening! So maybe you should just shut up already and let me explain!”_

_Alex had never been talked to that way, and she felt so humiliated and accused, and she felt wrong. It usually was rare for her to feel wrong, but these days it had been a fight against false believes. Eliza had felt how the two girls could feel about one another. Alex feeling oppressed by a presence she didn’t ask for, and Lucy feeling wrongly accused while she’d been nothing but helpful and kind without even asking to see Alex, ever. But there was this strange connection between them too. Like a rival personality, something that helped them both challenge themselves. So it was hard to yell at Lucy and it was hard to yell at Alex. Even Jeremiah felt the same. The parents only tempered the words and the atmosphere between the two, but without yelling. Eliza got back to nursing Lucy, and Jeremiah soothed Alex’s stress._

_“And if you don’t want to hear it from me, you can always ask your sister.” Lucy finally said, her voice calm but almost pouting because she really felt hurt by Alex now. “Surely she’ll be able to explain since it’s about her."_

_“What?” Eliza whispered, because otherwise she would have shouted._

_“What about Kara?” Alex suddenly asked with concerned, the anger fading away slowly._

_“The people you call your friends? They bullied her today during lunch break.” She told everyone, but mostly looking at Alex, because she was the one who needed to hear that. Jeremiah and Eliza couldn’t believe this, but Lucy wouldn’t stop talking until she explained the whole story. “She wasn’t with her friends, so they trapped her at her table where she was sitting alone. I was by the tray rails to get my own food but I could hear them asking questions about you, teasing her, mocking you, talking shit about you and mocking her then, humiliating her in front of everyone, letting the whole school know she was the little sister of Alexandra Danvers…”_

_“Oh my God…” Eliza murmured in her mouth, Jeremiah coming next to her and pressing her shoulder with his hand for emotional support._

_“Vicky obviously started it, using her boy clowns to make sure Kara couldn’t get up and leave. Her dumb cheerleaders were behind her like a parrot chorus.” Lucy kept explaining. “And, of course, because this high school is a shithole, nobody tried to help, they just watched like they were sitting at home on a couch… Kara wouldn’t say anything, so at some point, yes, I went to help. I put my tray in front of Kara’s and I told them to leave her alone. They didn’t, obviously, so I pulled Anthony out of the way to get between them and Kara, so she wouldn’t be alone. I faced Vicky; we threw insults at each other’s faces because that’s all she can do with that brain… And then Anthony came back, flipped Kara’s tray over and tried to push me away. So yeah, I threw a punch because he’s like 5ft8, and I pushed Vicky away into her two stupid parrots. Then Sebastian caught my arm and held me so Anthony could get his little revenge like a very loyal independent man.”_

_“For Christ’s sake…” Jeremiah said then, echoing Eliza’s wordless emotions._

_Kara was shyly coming down the stairs, obviously hearing the conversation was about her. And she didn’t say anything, just stood there, looking at her parents and Lucy who had been hurt defending her today._

_“Teachers were here and they stopped them. Kara had no more food to eat since it was all over her clothes, so I shared my tray with her and then we went to the bathroom to get her shirt cleaned up the best we could. I gave her my sport sweater after that so she could go on with her day, and I told her I’ll come check on her later.” She explained, looking at Kara who was holding the sweater in her hands._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.” The little girl said to her parents as she came down to give the clothe back to Lucy. “Thank you.”_

_“Don’t thank me for that.” Lucy smiled, before looking back at Alex. “So yeah, you’re right. Maybe I’m just a weirdo who doesn’t have popular friends. But at least my friends don’t make me feel like shit and they surely don’t bully my little sister.”_

_Kara looked down once again, and Alex fell into that void, where she fell most of the time these days. She was just so fragile, and she hated it but she couldn’t bring herself to feel stronger just yet. She shuffled back to the stairs and shared a look with Kara very briefly from afar. They didn’t have to say anything. Kara was sorry and so was Alex. So the brunette just went upstairs slowly._

_“Can you… come up when you can.” She said to Lucy before her head disappeared from their sight as she kept climbing._

_“Should I be scared?” Lucy dared to ask the parents after Alex was gone._

_“I’m- not sure.” Jeremiah honestly said._

_“You okay, kid?” she asked to Kara then._

_“I am, thanks to you. Thank you again.” Kara blushed at the nickname._

_After five minutes nursing Lucy, and after checking on Kara to making sure she wasn’t hurt or needed more comfort, the parents told Lucy she could go see Alex if she wanted to. Of course, as stubborn as she was, Lucy went upstairs and followed the path Jeremiah indicated to get to Alex’s room. She barely started to knock that Alex opened the door, so her fist missed the second hit._

_She didn’t say anything, just stood there in front of Alex who looked both shy and angry. A strange mix, really, but it suited her somehow. Alex moved back and climb on her bed._

_“Close behind you.” She told Lucy._

_“Like… when I come in or on my way back downstairs?” Lucy asked, pretty confused._

_“Come in. Close the door.”_

_Lucy understood and did what Alex told her to do. Not that Lucy was easily letting people give her orders, but she was in Alex’s house and this was her room after all._

_“I wanted to thank you.” Alex said to her. “For helping Kara, I- I had no idea. She didn’t mention anything…”_

_“Well, obviously.” Lucy commented. “The girl is already struggling finding her place in the school, let alone telling her adoptive family that she’s being bullied because her lesbian sister had shitty friends.”_

_“Can you not- say that.” Alex almost screamed, but instead she kept it tight in her throat._

_“Say what? That your sister was bullied? Because that’s what happened, so ignoring the fact won’t change anything.”_

_“No, I know, it’s the- the word.”_

_“The- oh, that’s you’re a lesbian?”_

_If Alex could shoot laser through her eyes, Lucy would be dead right in this instant. Alex clearly struggled with the label, and Lucy understood soon enough that she should stop saying the L word if she wanted to keep her head on her shoulders._

_“Okay. You’re not there yet; got it. Sorry.” She simply told her._

_“I never said that’s what I was.”_

_“Right. But I know you don’t like boys for sure. You told me in the last note that you never felt anything close to desire for boys, compared to how you felt for girls.” She reminded Alex. “So it’s cool, it takes time, I get it. Just don’t stay in denial for too long, you’ll only waste your time.”_

_“Like you could understand…” Alex mumbled, finding the girl way too confident for ignoring so much about how she was feeling. “The notes were nothing compared to what’s really going on.”_

_Lucy came to sit on Alex’s bed, not too close though, she didn’t want to make Alex fly out of the window._

_“You’re right, maybe I don’t understand.” She said with a sarcastic wondering voice. “But, maybe my ex-girlfriend could, since she also only liked girls…”_

_This was like a new kind of slap in her face and Alex needed to tell her lungs to function again after hearing this. Though her vocal cords didn’t seem to be ready to get to work again:_

_“Hum- your- I’m sorry, your ex-… hum…”_

_“Girlfriend. Yes. Her name is Naomie.” Lucy informed for no particular reason._

_“But- You said in your notes that- you broke up with Harry a week ago. From the basketball team.”_

_“Yeah, we dated for two months… He became kind of an asshole, to be honest. But- not because of the things going around about you.”_

_“But- you still have an ex-… girlfriend?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I- don’t get it. How? You never said anything, I never saw you with a girl.” Alex asked her, her eyes wondering around Lucy’s face._

_“I thought the focus should be on you, and I don’t like any girl in school. Plus… I’m kind of still a bit into Harry. I don’t want to jump into something new so soon.”_

_“Okay, are you- making this up to try to make me feel better or something?”_

_“Wow, you got some huge trust issues…” Lucy said in a graveled voice as she realizes Alex might be paranoiac now that she had been betrayed by her own best friends. “I’m not lying. Literally, I have no reason to lie to you. Plus it’s not really something I can just- make up.”_

_“You could be playing nice, just to get close to me and report some weird info to the people in school when you go back… I did tell you some stuff in the notes, what tells me you don’t plan on blackmailing me with it.”_

_“Right. Waw… We’re dealing with PTSD here. Okay, well. Naomie and I met during summer camp last year. We dated for three weeks there. We sort of communicated through letters after this, for about five or six months and… well, then by February we kind of ended things mutually, so it’s cool, I guess. Then I got asked out by Harry and it was fun because he’s my type. Tall and pretty mature for our age, physically and mentally… But like I said, he wasn’t all that great. This basketball team leader thing got up his head, he was only using me as an emotional punching ball in the end… At least Naomie wasn’t like that. She was pretty clingy though, and jealous too. I almost got suspended because of her at the camp.”_

_“So you- you realized you liked boys then.” Alex thought, confused. “After trying to be with Naomie.”_

_“No, not really.” Lucy smiled as she was pretty amused by Alex’s lack of information. “I like both. I can date boys, and I can date girls.”_

_“Aren’t you just… confused, or something?” Alex asked, bowing her head as if she knew it might make Lucy upset, but instead, Lucy laughed loud and bright._

_“Oh, no, believe me when I tell you this. I very much like boys and I very much like girls. Naomie isn’t my first girlfriend, I had one in my previous high school, before I moved here last year. And Harry doesn’t hold that title either… Both are fantastic, and I know I can be very happy with either of them. No, I just realized Naomie wasn’t for me, and the same happened with Harry in the end. That’s all.”_

_“I- didn’t know that was a thing…” Alex realized, understanding by Lucy’s genuine expression that it was what she truly felt._

_“Happy to teach. Also, it’s nice to talk to you face to face, instead of waiting for a note.” Lucy smiled to Alex, which also made her blush and smile, thinking it was nice too for her. Then she instinctively looked at the time. “Hey, I have to leave soon, so I don’t know what you want to do with all that until next time. Think about it, meditate… I know talking with your parents can be uncomfortable and intimidating. That’s probably why you felt like writing it to me was easier… but you have the chance to have great parents. I don’t have that, my parents don’t know for my girlfriends… Yours really love you, and I’m sure they want to understand you as much as you do.” She told Alex while standing up to leave her room. “Also, now you know that you didn’t get through the kind of confusion I had. Thinking you have to choose between girls and boys. Hold onto that. Just love girls if that’s what feels right. It’ll get better, and one day you’ll feel like all this struggle was worth it. Trust me on that.” She smiled beautifully, showing exactly what Alex needed : a perspective on a happy future. “Okay, gotta go now. Bye.”_

_But Alex stopped her with a quick call of her name, which made Lucy smile when she heard the tone of her voice. She turned around, facing a much softer Alex, maybe even vulnerable, accepting to appear confused and weakened in front of her._

_“You’ll come back on Monday, right?”_

_“Yeah, sure. You’ll have your lessons and homework, don’t worry.” Lucy answered with a hint of amusement. “And I’ll keep an eye on Kara too.”_

_“Yeah, thanks, but I mean- will you just- stay, too? You know… for a snack. My mother is a great baker.”_

_“Yeah, sounds good to me.” Lucy smiled. “That way we can talk some more about all this, right?”_

_“Right.” Alex sighs, smiling a bit too, but still a little too nervous._

_“Smiling looks good on you.” Lucy told her, making Alex blush. “And girls like that too, by the way. See ya!”_

_Lucy was stepping out of the room in a better mood than when she entered it, and Alex let Lucy leave with the promise of her come back. This time, she would welcome her at the door herself, because she really wanted to see her again. Soon._

_Lucy had to go visit her grandparents this weekend but, as soon as the new week started, she came back to the Danvers’ house everyday. She would be invited inside immediately by Alex. Kara shared her schedule with Lucy, so sometimes Lucy would come back from school with Kara, keeping her promise to watch over the girl. It reassured everyone, and Kara really liked to be with Lucy. She was fun, and bold, travelled a lot, and had done some stupid things in her life that were now fun stories to tell. Lucy would stay for Eliza’s cookies and hung out upstairs in Alex’s room. They would do their homework together and then talk some more about girls liking girls and boys liking boys. Sometimes Kara would even join them for either activity, and it bothered Alex less and less as she understood a bit more who she was._

_Lucy went step by step to help Alex see the hints of her past, the little gay moments that seemed insignificant to her before but now made so much sense to her. Alex understood why she liked the female villains in the cartoons of her childhood and realized what her admiration for certain older women was. She had to admit one of her mother’s colleague had this tall and bold presence. Alex had this strange feeling whenever she’d see her. An immediate intimidation and yet the addictive need to be seen by someone like her, to be appreciated and complimented by her. Alex liked when this woman realized she had a haircut since the last time they saw each other, and she liked how she was proud of Alex’s grades and, simply, how she would smile at her with those warm and genuinely interested looks._

_“So we know you’re a bit in love with this Doctor Gabby person.” Lucy checked as she reads the notes Alex had been writing about her mother’s colleague through the weeks, like making a Crush Journal was a new sort of homework by Professor Lane. “And, Vicky, obviously, you even know the name of her perfume…? Creepy much?” She said while Alex groans in her pillow. “But now it’s whatever because she’s a bitch… and then there is your father’s college friend Anabelle, the woman from the Thrift Shop downtown, a girl who was a senior student last year and played baseball… Your uncle’s new girlfriend…?”_

_“That one I’m not proud of.” Alex pointed out with her face buried in the pillow, hiding while Lucy was basically reading her heart out loud._

_“You have a picture? How old is she?” Lucy asked, turning the pages to the beginning to a certain topic of the journal._

_“I’m not going to flirt with my uncle’s girlfriend! Ew, gross!”_

_“It’s just to see if you have a type, relax.” Lucy defended with an annoying cool attitude._

_“She’s Cuban, I think. She’s got this cute laugh and cute accent, you know…? Her hair is thick, shiny, and she’s just super pretty. She’s got this pattern of dressing with flowery clothes, it’s adorable.”_

_“Hum. Okay. So, just like Vicky, she’s a brunette with long hair, and so is your mother’s colleague…”_

_“And the girl from last year too.” Alex admitted._

_“Huh. Maybe you do have a type, yeah. Tan girls, even if they’re white girls… brunettes, generally older, but the height doesn’t seem to bother you… But you do like girls with a certain status, in real life and for the fictional characters, by the way… Someone you can look up too, someone to admire, who fascinates you...” Lucy said, looking at the things she wrote down about Alex’s preferences through their different analysis, and Alex was nodding as she took in the information and understood her own interests. “Hmm! Don’t freak out, but I’m falling in your standards for now.”_

_“What?”_

_“Tan, brunette, older, and I’m helping you figure yourself out.” she enumerates, showing the categories to Alex. “I’m your type.”_

_“No thank you.” Alex just said, already annoyed by the teasing. “It’s too weird. You’re like my teacher.”_

_“You’re too young for me anyway, don’t worry.” Lucy said, still very calm and cool._

_“Fuck you!” Alex shouts, throwing a pillow to her face. “You’re just a year older!”_

_“Still, can’t fight chronology, I’m not dating younger girls.” Lucy talked back, throwing the pillow back._

_“I said I wouldn’t date you!”_

_After some more unnecessary teasing, they went downstairs to eat Eliza’s chocolate cake. They didn’t talk much because the parents were here and Lucy knew better than to expose Alex in front of them, so they just chatted with Jeremiah and Eliza and Kara, mostly it was Lucy talking about her own life and family. Being the daughter of the Samuel Lane had some positive aspects, like travels and Boot Camps stories that reminded Jeremiah of his own Scout years. Lucy’s father already visited here to meet the family who was taking care of his daughter these days, and Jeremiah liked him, and Eliza respected him as a widowed and single father raising his daughters._

_“Have you kissed a girl? Before Vicky, I mean.” Lucy asked when she was alone with Alex upstairs._

_“What? Of course not!” Alex shouts, blushing immediately. “And it wasn’t even a real kiss, she backed away as soon as she could and I left her house right away...”_

_“Not even just to try? You know, during bottle games or truth or dare?”_

_“No!” Alex said again, feeling like a dissected frog._

_“Well… Why not?”_

_“Because…! It’s not what I was taught to do.”_

_“Your parents taught you to how to kiss boys? That’s a weird family activity…” Lucy mocked._

_“I- ugh, you’re so annoying… you’re making me feel like a freak.” Alex answered, sitting on her bed against the bedframe._

_“Ouch, rude…” Lucy mumbled, joining Alex and sitting cross-legged in front of her. “Come on, it’s okay to be worried when you don’t have any experience with girls. I was.”_

_“Can you please shut up already?”_

_“Now you’re thinking about how your real first kiss will be. And you’re also scared of being a bad kisser.”_

_“I swear, I will call my dad to kick you out.” Alex threatened, which made Lucy laugh again._

_“Your dad loves me;” she grins, “I’m helping his little girl understand who she is. He’s happy to see you happy.”_

_“Well, you can’t help with that part, so I don’t know why we’re talking about it…”_

_They spent a few seconds in a silent atmosphere, because Alex was now looking away, out of the window as far as the horizon would allow her, and Lucy was fidgeting with the pillow she had on her legs, thinking._

_“If you’re worried about giving a bad first impression to your first real girlfriend, I could teach you how to kiss girls properly…” Lucy suggested then, a bit timid but meaning what she was saying._

_Alex’s eyes almost popped out when she realized what Lucy was proposing to her. They barely started to call each other friends, and Lucy already wanted to kiss her? Was that an excuse to get closer to her?_

_“What…?” Alex said almost in a whispered, almost scared of the meaning._

_“I’m just giving you options here.” Lucy immediately answered. “You can either wait to be with a girl you really like to have your first kiss with her, or, you can learn how to kiss girls before so that your first real kiss with a real girlfriend doesn’t happen with the whole awkward ‘what the hell am I supposed to do?’ thing.”_

_“You just want to get close to me, don’t you?” Alex suspected still._

_“Trust me, I’m not interested in you. And I said it before, you’re too young for me to date you, I mean it.”_

_Alex remained silent for another second. Lucy didn’t seem to want to date her. Well, she didn’t know a lot about girls liking girls for now, so maybe it was Lucy pretending to be distant? Or, Alex was just being paranoid and needed to stop thinking so much._

_“Are you for real?” Alex asked again to be sure. “You’re not mocking me…”_

_“Alex, you need to understand that some people are on your side now.” Lucy answered. “I have no reason to be vicious or something…”_

_“What would you get out of this? I know you a little bit, you never do anything for free…”_

_“I don’t know… cake?” she said with a smile._

_It made Alex laugh suddenly, because yes, Lucy always had food whenever she’d stay here. Eliza wouldn’t let her get out without feeding her anyway. It was her motherhood thing._

_“Why would you propose something like that though?” Alex asked, looking down. “Isn’t it weird?”_

_“Because I-… Because I wish I had known how to kiss a girl correctly before I faced my first girlfriend…” Lucy admitted. “Now I feel like this wasn’t even a good kiss, and I regret it, because our relationship was perfect before- before I moved away...” she said, remembering how she had to break up with her two years ago when her family moved and she had to change school. “And it feels like it could have been even more perfect if our first kiss had been too. So I’m being the person I wish I had had when I was in your position.”_

_Alex realized that without Lucy she’d still be extremely confused, extremely lonely. She’d be doubting herself, wouldn’t know how to put words on her feelings, wouldn’t know where to look or even what to look for. Lucy had been here voluntarily, and even if she had been teasing her, she made Alex laugh, made her take things no so seriously, helped her have fun and smile about everything she was discovering about herself. She made the unknown less scary to light up._

_“Thank you…” Alex finally said, shyly._

_“No need… but you’re welcome.” Lucy echoed with the same voice._

_“So like… We kiss and then, what happens?” she asked her._

_“Then?” Lucy said, getting closer with tiny jumps on her hips, still sitting cross-legged. “Then you’ll understand.”_

_“Okay.” Alex sighs because she was nervous. She also settled better to face Lucy, and she blushed because the girl in front of her was willingly getting closer and she knew they were going to kiss. “Just don’t make it weird after.” Alex warned._

_“You’re the one making it weird right now, it’s just a kiss, no big deal. And you’ve kissed a boy before, so it’s not even your first kiss.” Lucy argued. “Also you’re not going to kiss anyone right now, I’m going to kiss you first and then you’ll see what you want to do. So I’m literally doing most of the job here.”_

_“Okay, fine…”_

_So, because it was Alex who needed guidance, Lucy was the one to move closer again, and she brought her hand to Alex’s cheek to incline her head too. As their lips were about to touch, she checked on Alex with one last look into her eyes before finally capturing her lips carefully and slowly. She closed her eyes, and was as carefully with her touch as she could._

_Even before the kiss, Alex was blushing insanely. Just seeing how gentle Lucy was approaching her made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Lucy was so pretty, and she was so sweet with her. She never had anyone treating her like this, not even Vicky, ever. And the first time Alex felt Lucy’s lips, she realized just how different it really was. Lucy’s lips were soft, warm, and full, and her hands were delicate on her burning cheeks. And, even though she  wasn’t going to date Lucy, she liked what she was experiencing. Not enjoying it to the point she was changing her mind about Lucy, but enough to understand that this was what was right for her. She liked girls. She liked kissing girls. And she wanted other girls to like her and to enjoy kissing her too._

_When Lucy pulled away, she did it as softly as when she first leaned in, as to not frighten Alex and to stay gentle with her from beginning to end. She saw that the blush on Alex’s cheeks had travelled down her neck and even her nose. She knew the effect she had on her, and she could see now that Alex had kept her eyes close for a few seconds because she was receiving new information, new feelings, and she needed to process all this in her mind. So Lucy didn’t say anything, she didn’t even pull away completely, she stayed remotely close to Alex, her hands still holding her cheek and her thumb still stroking the soft and pink skin. She didn’t want to disappear and leave Alex alone right now._

_When their eyes met, they both understood what the other was feeling and communicating. Alex was enlightened and surprised, Lucy was being respectful and happy for Alex as she backs away, going back in her friendship zone voluntarily just as planned since the beginning._

_“Waw…” was all Alex could say._

_“You okay?” Lucy asked with a small smile._

_“I’m- yeah. I mean-… I didn’t know kissing could be like this. I mean- It was a quick and simple kiss, but it’s completely different from what it felt like before…”_

_“Because it’s a kiss from a girl.” Lucy told her. “And you like girls. It’s normal.”_

_And hearing just that, “it’s normal”, made Alex’s mind and heart so much lighter. She was normal. What she was feeling was normal. Everything was fine with her._

_“I didn’t say I liked you though…” Alex said completely flushed, letting herself get used to this new feeling of ‘normality’ in silence._

_“You will like me.” Lucy ensured her, leaning back and settling against the big pillow behind her nonchalantly. “We’re gonna be best friends one day.”_

_“Not with that smug shit face.” Alex talked back, hitting her with a pillow, making Lucy laugh once again._

_They started that small pillow fight and laughed, easing off the tension and the worries, hitting them and sending them away to only be surrounded by happiness and contentment. Then Alex thought, and she could tell Lucy wouldn’t judge her or be mean. She could even bet that Lucy would say yes._

_“Hey, hum… since you offered it in the first place… Would it be okay with you if we- like- did that again? Sometime?” she asked, fidgeting with the sheets even more._

_“Sometime? Or sometimes?” Lucy smiled just to tease Alex._

_“Oh my God, stop mocking me! I’m just asking!” Alex shouts, hitting her with the pillow again._

_“Okay! Ouch! Sorry! Yes, we can do that again if you stop attacking me!”_

_“Wait- really?” Alex asked as she stopped hitting Lucy, showing more enthusiasm that she wanted to._

_“Yeah. I wouldn’t want you to be unprepared. But- don’t catch feelings for me. It’s strictly a teaching favor. I don’t take girlfriend’s applications.”_

_“I’d barely send you a best-friendship application, so that’s unlikely.”_

_“You’re such an ass, Danvers. I’m hurt.” Lucy dramatically pouts to mock her._

_“You’re the one who wants to be best friend with me.” Alex reminded._

_“And you’re the one who wants to kiss me.”_

_“I-…” Alex stops to just sigh and look away again, annoyed by Lucy’s winning argument but unable to recognize she was right. Plus, she did feel like she could call Lucy her new best friend already._

_“So?” Lucy asked after a few seconds, tilting her head to try and catch Alex’s eyes. “You wanna do it again now?”_

_Alex only turned her eyes to her first, but seeing Lucy being both amused and genuinely asking with respect made her turn her head back to her friend. She just nodded, curious and still nervous, and Lucy approached her one again, and this time Alex knew exactly how it was going to feel like._

_When Lucy went to kiss her lips, Alex moved with her this time and also captured Lucy’s full lips at the same time. She didn’t want to only be kissed by a girl, she wanted to learn how to kiss a girl herself. Or at least get used to the idea of kissing a girl. So she kissed Lucy but she felt very nervous, very insecure, so she almost pulled away as she captured her lips, as if she was trying to back away. But Lucy once again put her hand on her cheek and smiled slightly as they pull away, enough to be able to talk._

_“Don’t be scared to go for it. I can feel you’re hesitating.”_

_“Easy for you to say…” Alex defended._

_“Nobody is judging you here. You can kiss me open-mouthed, it’ll be better than just a peak, trust me.” Lucy reminded her, reassuring her. “Don’t be scared of people looking. Just- do what you want to do. Kiss a girl.” She smiled._

_So Alex breathed strongly, as to eject the negative stressful thoughts and the tensions out of her body, and this time she was the one to put her hands on Lucy’s cheek and jaw, and to lean in to kiss her with more confidence even if she was just as scared._

 

.

.

.

 

 

** PRESENT TIME : **

 

 

“That I didn’t know about.” Maggie said with an amused smile, just on the verge of laughing.

 

“Yeah…” Alex shrunk. “Lucy is my first real kiss.”

 

“And your second. And your third.”

 

“We get it. Stop it. You remind me of her now.”

 

“Was she your first tongue kiss as well?” Maggie asked, still smiling because Alex looked shy now.

 

“Shut up.” She answered, showing a pillow against Maggie’s face and keeping it there.

 

“I take that as a yes.” Maggie said against the fabric of the pillow.

 

“Stop!” Alex hisses but laughs.

 

“Did you end up dating at some point?” Maggie kept asking, pushing the pillow on the side.

 

“What? No! I told you, we didn’t want to date…”

 

“Alex, you know it’s my job to detect the hidden truth, right? You had feelings for Lucy, didn’t you?”

 

“I- No? Maybe, at some point in the beginning yes, I did like her a little.” Alex admitted quickly. “A little crush. But it was years ago, she’s my best friend now. Friendship feelings. Plus she’s even more annoying today.”

 

“Hey, I don’t care, I know she’s your best friend.” Maggie reassured, seeing Alex was trying to justify herself to her. “It was a pretty confusing friendship to begin with, she was your first friend who also liked girls, and, apparently she even was your first consenting kiss.” She told her.

 

“Yeah… Lucy doesn’t know though, so-”

 

“Yeah. She does.” Maggie told her.

 

“What?! No, she doesn’t!” Alex denied, freaking out.

 

“Trust me. She does. It’s Lucy, she knows when someone likes her.”

 

“Oh God… This woman has me by the neck.” Alex groans, making Maggie chuckle. “But, I don’t think I wanted to really date her. Even if I had a crush, you know? And she was too old for me…”

 

“Alex, I’m a year older than Lucy and two years older than you…”

 

“Well, you’re a granny. Get used to it.”

 

Maggie launches herself onto Alex to make her pay this offense. Alex was against the mattress and struggling under Maggie’s small but strong body, begging for her forgiveness. The tickles were a delightful torture because it made them laugh together while they were close to one another, and they never got to the point where one is struggling to catch their breath or feels uncomfortable.

The pace of the game slowed down until they were both resting against the pillows. Alex was in Maggie’s arms, eyes to the ceiling, observing the dance of their hands caressing one another slowly and gracefully.

 

 

“You went back to school after that?” Maggie asked her first.

 

“Yes. A week prior to the exams so I would get used to be out in public. Lucy was with me the whole time. I don’t think it would have gone the same if she hadn’t.”

 

“Did something happen?”

 

“Well, only eyes and whispers.” Alex told her. “But it was enough to make me feel like a target… Lucy introduced me to her group of friends and they were lovely. I never went anywhere on my own and one of them always proposed to come with me if Lucy wasn’t available. One was actually in my class, so it was easy to feel protected.”

 

“And when did you get your first girlfriend?” Maggie asked then with a smile, curious to learn more of this storyline.

 

“During that summer. Lucy’s father always sent her to camps because he works in the army and she’s from a military family. Lucy’s sister, Lois, was old enough to go with her friends somewhere. So, that year, Lucy asked my parents if I could go with her. I felt bad for Kara. She couldn’t go since she was struggling with school because of her dyslexia…”

 

“Yeah, Kara told me about her dyslexia once.” Maggie remembered. “She used to go to school during three weeks of summer to have extra-classes with the other dyslexic students of the area, because they had a special program in Midvale. That’s why she’s so proud of her career. As she should.”

 

“Yeah… It payed off in the end. Look at her, she’s a reporter, writing is her job. And she wasn’t really mad at me anyway, not as much as I felt sorry for leaving her behind to go with Lucy. She asked her parents for a normal summer camp in the land this time. We had fun activities. Horse riding, archery, scavenger hunt in the forest… I got lost with my group, but Lucy found us thanks to her Boot Camp experience.”

 

“Oh, now I want to challenge her with wild scavenger hunt.” Maggie smiled.

 

“You went to camps too?”

 

“I literally have a geographic memory and a military experience…” she reminded her. “And I’m a Geographic Profiler for the Science Division.”

 

“Right, forgot I was dating Lara Croft.”

 

“Flattering… Tell me about your first girlfriend!” Maggie insisted again. “Who was she? Was it good? Was it fun?”

 

“Well, her name is Hailee, and she was the best at archery, and part of Lucy’s group during the scavenger hunt, so we started to bond after they found us in the forest…”

 

“Great first impression…” Maggie teased.

 

“I already kind of liked her from afar, so yeah, fantastic.” Alex agreed. “But Lucy saw it, and she knew Hailee from previous Boot Camps. Hailee’s mother worked with Lucy’s father for some time, so they were sent to the same camp every summer since they were thirteen. Lucy made us all play truth or dare after curfew, nothing happened there obviously, but it was Lucy’s plan to make us talk so we could get to know each other without making it so obvious.”

 

“I knew she was the smart wingwoman.”

 

“After the game was over, Hailee joined me outside. I was reading the letter Kara sent me, and she could tell she had difficulties with writing. I felt a bit embarrassed; I don’t know why exactly… But then Hailee told me her older brother was also dyslexic, and now he was in University studying biology and geology to become a paleontologist. She wanted to reassure me about Kara, I guess… And then we started to talk about plenty of other stuff. Mostly we wanted to develop the curiosities we shared briefly during the truth or dare.” Alex laughed, remembering how comfortable she felt the more she was talking with Hailee. “I wasn’t even nervous or scared. A bit intimidated, obviously, I liked her. But it felt so natural. We got closer the more we talked, and then… it just happened. Our fingers brushed, then we held hands… and then we ended up kissing, right there under the stars during a beautiful cloudless night.”

 

“That’s so cute, oh my God…!” Maggie whispered but wanted to shout.

 

“Honestly, I was so thankful Lucy had been my kissing teacher after that, because my first real kiss with a girl I really liked was amazing. I don’t have any cringy regret about it.”

 

“Why did you break up then? If it’s not too indiscreet.”

 

“She lived in Ohio…” Alex said sadly. “I knew it wasn’t going to last, but I couldn’t help it, I just liked her and I wanted her to be my first girlfriend. She was smart, and strong, and so nice. If I had to have a first experience with a girl, I wanted it to be with her.”

 

“Yeah, I get the feeling…” Maggie told her.

 

“Anyway. I wonder now where she is… if she has a good life. Lucy also lost contact the following year of boot camp, because she moved out when her mother had a promotion somewhere. We broke up knowing we’d be fine, but now that I remember her, I wonder… if she’s as happy as I am.”

 

“Aww… Babe…!”

 

Maggie hugged Alex stronger and kissed her temple. Alex was just smiling because Maggie got the message in her words.

Learning about Alex’s own experience with love and feelings had fulfilled another part of Maggie’s fondness for her. She knew her better, knew where she came from, knew how she got here in her arms, and it was a warm satisfaction.

 

That night, Alex cooked some pasta and veggies. A way for her to make it up to Maggie for isolating herself instead of spending this precious time together. Maggie knew, but she didn’t say anything. Alex needed that time and deserved to take care of herself before anything else.

They ate together, thinking about what time they should leave in two days. Maggie thought around 11a.m so they could have a nice breakfast before taking the road. They could stop on their way at a restaurant in L.A and arrive before 3p.m. to settle without any rush. They would start packing tonight to enjoy tomorrow with a certain peace of mind.

 

 

 

 

** SATURDAY 14th OF JULY: **

 

 

When Alex woke up, Maggie was caressing her hair, combing with her fingers gently, thoughtfully, smiling at her. Today was a new day, and all Alex could do was smile back at the beautiful woman she chose to share an undetermined amount of her life with.

They did as much as they could before they’d have to leave the next day : Alex surfed one last time and Maggie stayed on the beach to build sand sculptures and relax.

 

Around 5p.m, when they were back from the beach, an unexpected visitor rang the bell of the summer house. Maggie was busy making a fruit salad in the kitchen for tonight, so Alex went to answer the door, wondering why Eliza would come here earlier than planned for dinner.

But it wasn’t Eliza. And it wasn’t someone she wanted to see. Not again.

 

 

“Hey Alex.” The man said shyly.

 

“Anthony…?” she murmured as if she was still trying to realize he was standing there.

 

“I just- I’m sorry to drop by so unexpected.” The blonde man said with a peaceful but nervous voice. “I thought that if I had asked you would have turned me down immediately.”

 

“You thought right.” She said.

 

“Yeah, I understand. But- I needed to talk to you. I saw how you ran off at the beach…” he said, seeing Alex breathing in sharply, nervously. “I just wanted to say that… I’m sorry. I truly am. Really. For everything that happened. Everything I did to you.”

 

“You bullied my sister.” Alex told him, reminding him that it wasn’t just about her. “And you hit my best friend. Lucy.”

 

“I- I know.” He murmured. “And I hate that I did this. Kara was the sweetest girl, she just wanted to fit in. It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t fair. I’m very ashamed of looking back and seeing who I used to be. I was so rude to her, I thought so many unkind things… And I just- I did horrible thing, to Kara and then to Lucy who was doing the right thing. I would never permit my son to ever do anything like this…” Anthony said, looking down as he imagines his young innocent boy growing into the wrong part of him.

 

Alex hated it, but she could only see truth in Anthony. It was like facing a completely different person. Which, if she were to be honest, could only be an improved version.

 

“I did a lot of work on myself to get where I am now…” he kept saying, looking back at Alex. “But it doesn’t change anything that happened. I know I was a mean kid with a lot of anger inside. And I know that I hurt you deeply, probably made you feel terrible when, really, there was nothing to be ashamed of.” He told her with a very calm voice, but as sincerely as he could communicate it. “I am not here for your forgiveness. I’m not even forgiving myself, so I don’t deserve yours, and there is nothing to forgive… I am only here to tell you that today we know. We should have said something, it was stupid, really... We were just following Vicky’s lead for no apparent reason other than she was the cool popular girl and we were insecure about falling into the unknown, the lack of recognition, just like a lot of other kids at that age.” He mentioned with disdain, because it was such an insignificant and ridiculous notion to him today. “But we were your friends. And we should have been here for you. We should have tried to understand, instead of leaving you behind. You didn’t deserve any of us, you were too nice and too smart… And even though I am very ashamed to know that I did those horrible things to you, today I am very happy to know that you are happy. To know that you didn’t stop yourself from growing because of us reassures me, and it really… It makes me happy.” He simply said, because it was the only feeling he could get. “And yesterday I felt relieved when I saw you walk hand in hand with a woman.” He smiled shyly but truly beautifully, reflecting his feelings. “Because as I grew apart from high-school and Midvale for some years, I understood that you, and everyone else, deserve to love and to be loved freely, and unconditionally… especially when I see how you look at this woman like she’s everything your heart needs. So, for your growth I am thankful. I am thankful that you found peace where we put a war within you.”

 

Alex looked down, taking in every word Anthony was offering and feeling her own emotions tingle behind her eyes. But she was controlling the tears from showing themselves. She was glad to hear it all, but she couldn’t forgive him, even though she could tell and could see that he truly had changed, and truly meant every word and every smile.

 

“Anyway… I just wanted to tell you today what I should have told you years ago. I just wasn’t mature enough and true to myself enough to say it. But, today I am. And I’m happy you are too.” He finished with a humble tone before nodding with a smile. “Goodbye, Alex.”

 

As he started to walk away, Anthony’s shoulders began to relax, like a weight had slid down. Alex could see the man was good, truly, and meant good. It wasn’t the mocking and smug brat from high school. It was a grown man who had found an unperturbable inner peace, and who understood his mistakes without erasing them but by building a better self from them. She could see the changes. She could see someone she could appreciate today because, in just a minute, he had helped appeasing the hurt of a wound he had cause to open years ago without expecting or wanting anything in return except knowing that Alex was better.

 

“Anthony?” she called back, and he stopped but needed a second to turn around, as if he didn’t think she actually called him. “Maybe- next I come to Midvale… we could catch up?” She said.

 

“Really?” he asked with a smile and a beautiful light in his baby blue eyes. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

“Yeah.” She sighs as she truly decides. “I’ll- Let you know.”

 

Anthony only smiled and chuckled happily, but humbly as always now. It was still strange for Alex to see the man like this. He waved as he walked away, and Alex waved back before closing the door. She leans into it, her forehead against the wood and she exhales greatly, closing her eyes and feeling her heart racing as fast as her feelings.

Maggie’s hands soon came to secure Alex around her waist, grounding her. Maggie came closer when she felt Alex shiver. She could hear the way Alex was trying to control herself, like she did when she was trying not to cry. Controlling every breath, closing her eyes, her hands shaking...

 

“I’m proud of you.” Maggie whispered as she hugs her girlfriend from behind, feeling her breathe stronger again after she reassured her softly.

 

Alex welcomed Maggie’s embrace and laced their fingers together as she takes her time to calm her emotions. She followed Maggie’s breathing, the movement of her chest pushing and pulling against her back, and she listened to every adorable thing she was telling her.

 

The future was brighter now that the past had been enlightened, and when they left Midvale the next day, it was with amazing new memories together and an even better ending than planned. An ending that promised both of them a new beginning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is officially the LONGEST chapter of this fiction, with a score of 21 000 words.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty hard to write and to build, but I think Alex deserved some more attention as a main character of this fiction.
> 
> Next Chapter, we'll be back in National City with everybody :)  
> Hope I'll see you around :)


End file.
